No Ordinary Love
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: This is a different way for Sonny and Carly to meet and ultimately fall in love Parts of this story will be like what originally happened on the show but with my twist and tweaking to the way I would like to have seen things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**No Ordinary Love**

**Casting Page**

**Caroline Leigh "Carly" Benson****: **

**Grew up in Florida and works as a physical therapist at a local hospital; other than that her history is the same as when she first appeared on GH…**

**Jason Morgan****:**

**Use to be Jason Quartermaine but is now Jason Morgan thanks to a car accident that left him brain damaged because of his loser drunk of a brother A.J. Quartermaine. His history is the same also.**

**Sonny Corinthos****:**

**His history with the mob, Lily and Brenda are also the same as on GH.**

**A.J. Quartermaine****:**

**Jason's loser drunk of a brother and resident Quartermaine screw up! Always seeking the approval of his father and mother Alan and Monica Quartermaine; even though Jason has separated himself from the family they still see him and not A.J. as their favorite son and of course A.J. hates that.**

**Brenda Barrett and Robin Scorpio****:**

**Annoying two best friends and present girlfriends of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan…don't worry they don't have huge roles in this story LOL this is after all a S&C story.**

**Luke and Barbra Jean Spencer****:**

**Brother and Sister Duo! Same history on the show; Luke is married to Laura Spencer and Bobbie is married to Tony Jones.**

**Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Detective Marcus Taggert****:**

**Two of the PCPD's finest…even though they can't solve any crimes LOL!**

**Max Giembetti and Johnny O'Brien****:**

**Two of Sonny's loyal and trusted bodyguards…**

*********Summary*********

_**This is a different way for Sonny and Carly to meet and ultimately fall in love **____** Parts of this story will be like what originally happened on the show but with my twist and tweaking to the way I would like to have seen things happen. Now remember this is my spin on everything so the parts of what actually happened on GH will be put in different sections and may not go in the same order as they happened on the show. Some facts to know are that Lily has already died in the car bomb while pregnant with Sonny's son and Brenda has not betrayed Sonny by wearing the wire just yet (but she will). More new facts to know are that Jason and Carly meet when he goes to Florida on business, Carly is a physical therapist at a local hospital and her adoptive mother Virginia is dead…she died in a car accident. Oh and yeah just to let you know this fanfic is Rated NC-17 Tee Hee! Happy Reading and as always drop me a couple of lines of feedback…you know I always love to hear from you**___

**Port Charles, New York – Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 (Sonny's Bedroom)**

"Sonny wait…please! It's not what you think just…just let me explain" _Brenda tries to plead with him to listen to her_

_Cutting her off, Sonny tells her _"I want you out of my house right now!"

"Please Sonny! It's not…it's not what you think…"

"Oh yeah?! What do I think?!"

_Brenda tries to touch his face but he pushes her hand away from him_ "I don't know what you think…I just…just let me try to explain why."

"Explain! There's nothing to explain it's all right here on tape!" _Sonny yells back as he holds up the mini tape recorder that he ripped out of the jacket she wore that was lined with a wire._ "You wore a wire into my home…in my bedroom! You were gonna get me to say something incriminating so you could take it to the COPS…and have me ARRESTED!"

_Sonny throws the mini tape recorder against the wall smashing it and Brenda flinches at the sudden movement and crash against the wall. _

"GET THE HELL OUT! I WANT YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!"

_Still trying to plead her case, Brenda tries to reach out to him again but once again Sonny pushes her hands away from him…_

"Sonny I was just trying to save you! I wanted to save you from this life; you don't have to live this way with the violence anymore!"

"Yeah you're right…instead of staying in a lavish penthouse I can live in a tiny cramped up cell in Pentonville!" _Sonny yells back then says _"You know what small spaces does to me and yet you still try to send me prison!"

"No Sonny! I just, I thought that maybe you could cut a deal with the Feds and you could get out of the mob and we could be together without all the guns and violence and constant fear of getting shot! Do you remember six months ago when those thugs broke into my apartment and shot up my shower with me inside!"

"Is that what this is about?! I took care of that!"

"How Sonny by tracking down the thugs who did it and had them fitted with cement shoes! Don't you see you don't have to live this life anymore…we can be free if you would just let it all go!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LET IT GO! THIS IS WHAT I KNOW!"

"Can you see I only did this for your own good?"

"I said I want you OUT!"

_Reaching out for him, Brenda yells _"No Sonny I won't go! I have to make you understand…"

_Pushing her hands away from him every time she tried to reach out to him, Sonny screams _"NO! NO! I WANT YOU OUT!"

"But Sonny I love you!"

"You're turning me into my stepfather!" _Grabbing her face with the palms of his hands he shakes her as he glares down into her eyes as he screams _"Is that what you want?!"

_Sonny lets her go and she falls to the ground crying as he storms out of the bedroom…_

"SONNY!" _Brenda cries out_

"NO!" _Sonny yells back hearing her crying uncontrollably and calling out his name_

_He storms his way down the hallway and down the stairs…_

_She gets up from the floor still crying and runs down the hallway and down the stairs after him…_

"SONNY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

_Snatching the penthouse door open, Sonny stares straight at Johnny standing guard and tells him _"I want her out of here right now! She's not welcome in my home any longer do you understand what I'm sayin Johnny?"

_Nodding, Johnny replies _"Yes sir…"

"I'm not leaving Sonny! We can…we can work this out; you'll see!"

_Turning around to face her, Sonny tells her in no uncertain terms _"I don't want to hear it!" _he walks over to stand in front of her and in a low deadly tone he tells her _"You're nothing to me now…you're not a lover, you're not a friend, you're not anything…you're dead to me."

_Once again he frames her face in the palm of his hands then leans down to her forehead, gives it a kiss then lets her go._

_Looking at him with extreme sadness in her eyes as countless tears stream down her face, Brenda softly says _"You don't mean that…" _she shakes her head_

"You wanna know just how much I mean it?" _Sonny says with determination in his eyes; he takes her hand and quickly walks her out into the hallway and bangs the elevator button with his fist_ "Don't ever come back into this building…you're not welcome here anymore."

_Down in the lobby of the Harbor View Towers, Robin Scorpio races to the elevator so she could get up to the penthouse to try to stop Brenda from going through with wearing the wire. Yes she knew of the deal that Brenda made with the Feds from her Uncle Mac but she didn't know that Brenda was going through with it until just now when she went to see her Uncle and he told her that her best friend was going through with her plan to get Sonny on tape right now._

_Robin didn't like the idea but she understood why Brenda wanted to do this…especially after those thugs broke into her apartment and shot up her shower. She knew after that day Brenda would never be able to accept Sonny's life style. At first she tried to talk her out of wearing the wire but Brenda argued back with her that it was the only way that she and Sonny could lead a normal life; her mind was set and once Brenda had her mind set on something there was no changing it so she stopped trying. Brenda was so convinced that this was going to work that in the end she had her believing that maybe this could work…and if it did then maybe Jason could get out of the mob as well. Brenda made her promise not to say anything to Sonny or Jason and Robin agreed…she just hoped that her friend was right and that this decision wouldn't backfire on her._

_Even though she agreed to keep Brenda's secret, Robin didn't know when she was planning to go through with it. When she went over to see her Uncle Mac and he told her what Brenda was doing tonight she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and then rushed over to the penthouse._

_Now inside the elevator, Robin watches the numbers light up as the elevator goes up to the penthouse level. Once the doors finally open she is met with the sight of a furious Sonny and Brenda in tears trying to get him to forgive her._

"Oh my God…I'm too late." _Robin says as she steps off the elevator and the doors close behind her_

_With a confused look, Sonny stares at Robin as he says _"You knew about this?" _he was even more heartbroken…Robin was his friend and she knew what Brenda was doing and didn't come to him and tell him._

_Brenda quickly jumps to Robin's defense _"Don't blame her Sonny I made her promise not to say anything…"

_Running a hand through his hair making his once tamed hair now become curly and in disarray, Sonny looks back and forth between the both_ "You made her promise…" _he says looking at Brenda and then looks over to Robin _"And you thought this was such a good idea that you decided to keep it from me!" _he places a hand to his chest as he continues staring at Robin _"You were my friend, Robin…I trusted you."

"I still am your friend Sonny…" _Robin tries to speak_

_Cutting her off, Sonny yells back _"Friends don't send their friends to Pentonville, Robin! What the hell kind of friend is that?!"

"Brenda thought that this would be for your own good, Sonny; she was just trying to make a way for you to be able to get out of the mob so you two could lead normal lives."

_With a chuckle, Sonny replies _"Do you know how naive you sound Robin?" _he then yells_ "There's no OUT for me!" _he pauses for a brief moment as he looks back and forth between the two women and says _"But there is for both of you…I don't want to see either of your faces here again." _He looks back at Robin and says _"And as for you, I'm sure once I let Jason know that you were in on this crazy stunt that he will feel the same way as me and want you out of his life too."

_Robin's eyes go wide at the realization…she knew the way Sonny would explain it to Jason and of course Jason would see it his way_.

"No, Sonny please don't…this wasn't my idea" _Robin tries to plead with him_

"Maybe but you sure as hell went along with it!" _Sonny pounds the elevator button again with his fist and then turns his back to both of them as he walks back over to stand in front of Johnny _"Let the guards downstairs know that Miss. Barrett and Miss. Scorpio aren't to be let back inside the building when they leave."

"Yes sir…"

_Both Brenda and Robin just stand and listen as Sonny ignored them and talked directly to Johnny._

"Once they are gone I want you to go get some boxes and put all of Miss. Barrett's things inside; after everything is packed up I want you to put the boxes out on the street with the rest of the garbage so she can pick them up there."

"Yes sir…" _Johnny replies_

"Sonny you don't have to do that…" _Robin tells him and then says _"We can pack up Brenda's things ourselves if you insist on going through with this."

_Turning back to look at them, Sonny says _"You think I'm letting either of you back inside my home?"

"Sonny…" _Brenda tries to speak_

"Save it! It's not gonna happen!" _The elevator doors open and Sonny tells them _"Leave now and maybe I'll consider sending your things to you instead of putting them out in the garbage where they belong."

_Brenda exhales a shaky breath then sniffs and wipes her tears that were still falling down her face…she realized that there was no coming back from this. Sonny was never going to forgive her…_

_When the elevator doors start to close, Brenda quickly puts her hand between them before they could close all the way. _

_With one last look at him, Brenda speaks to Robin as she says in a somber tone _"Let's go…there's nothing for us here anymore."

_Sonny watches as they step inside the elevator and the doors close…he stands in the hallway for a moment longer and then turns looking at Johnny and barks out_ "What the hell are you doing just standing there Johnny?! Go get the fucking boxes and have all of her crap sent to her suite at the Cosmopolitan! The sooner her stuff is gone and out of my life the better!"

_And with that said, Sonny storms his way back inside this penthouse and walks straight over to his mini bar to pour himself a much needed drink._

**Jimmy's Bar - Florida**

_Jason Morgan walks inside the bar in search for the beautiful blond vixen that he'd come very fond of for the past few weeks. He was in town on "business" for Mob Boss Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.…well Sonny was more than just a mobster and his boss he was his best friend and more like a brother than his real brother A.J. Quartermaine was. A.J was a drunk and it was because of him that Jason wasn't Jason Quartermaine any longer…after the car accident where A.J. was driving drunk and drove his car into a tree with Jason in the passenger seat Jason lost all of his memories of ever being a Quartermaine and so Jason Morgan was born. _

_The Quartermaine's of course were devastated that their Golden Boy who was going to be a doctor was now an Enforcer for the Mob and was now working for Sonny Corinthos. After his_ _accident Sonny was the only one that Jason felt he could trust. Sonny wasn't trying to force him to be somebody he couldn't remember like the Quartermaine's were trying to do; they wanted "their" Jason back but "their" Jason didn't exist anymore…a fact that they didn't want to accept. Sonny took Jason under his wing and gave him a job…eventually Jason became involved in the "business" with Sonny as his right hand and they have been loyal best friends ever since. _

_Although Sonny's primary location of territory was on the East Coast he did have some territory down in Puerto Rico and Florida. From time to time Sonny would make visits down there but ever since Jason became his right hand he started sending him instead. Sonny trusted Jason with his life and knew Jason's loyalty to him was unbreakable…which is why he sent Jason down to Florida this time around. He needed Jason to check up on his business affairs and make sure everything was running smoothly; Jason had been down in Florida for close to two months now and but tonight was going to be his last night there since he would catch a plane back to Port Charles the next day._

_Since it was his last night in Florida, Jason decided to look up his bed partner he'd become accompanied with during his stay. He didn't know her name and she didn't know his…that was the way they wanted to keep it and truth be told it made for more exciting sex that way. Although Jason did have a girlfriend back at home…her name was Robin Scorpio. He knew what he was doing with his bed partner here in Florida was wrong…it was cheating on Robin he knew that; but he also had his needs as a man and he couldn't get those needs fulfilled from Robin since she was diagnosed with HIV. This was the first time he'd ever cheated on Robin but he couldn't help himself…especially since being with the sexy smoking hot nameless blond was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Looking around the room he didn't see her anywhere but it was still early so maybe she hadn't showed up just yet…he walks over to the bar to get a beer._

"Hey…" _Jason says to the bartender since his back was to him in order to get his attention _"Give me a beer…" _he tells the bartender as he turned around_

_The bartender recognized him of course; word was that he was a mob Enforcer. He'd seen him come in from time to time…sometimes he'd come in with Sonny Corinthos the well known mob boss but lately he's only seen him in there with a smoking hot blond chick. He wonders to himself where she was because he always loved to watch her when she would bend over the pool table to make a shot._

"Sure thing…" _the bartender replies…as he hands Jason his beer, the bartender asks _"Hey aren't you usually in here with that hot blond chick?"

_Jason being a man of few words simply replies _"Yeah"

"So where is she?" _the bartender asks with a little grin as he was picturing her in his head_

"Don't know"

"She's a hot one alright…hey let me know when you're done with her so I can offer her my company for the evening. I bet she's one hot piece of ass huh…" _the bartender says with a little chuckle and a devilish grin as he tries to picture her naked._

_Not liking that statement, Jason puts down his beer after having taken a sip and then stares directly at the bartender with his piercing and icy blue eyes staring him down letting him know to back off._

"Don't ever talk about her like that again…" _Jason tells him in no uncertain terms and then pauses for a moment before going on to tell him _"If I ever find out you put a hand on her I'll break your kneecaps."

_The bartender gulps at the threat Jason made and not to mention the death stare he was staring him down with _"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you say man…just take it easy okay. I didn't know you two were exclusive like that."

"That's none of your business and neither is she…" _Jason quickly replies back_

_Looking over Jason's shoulder the bartender sees the hot blond chick walk inside and sighs in relief that he could get the mob enforcer that was making him very nervous with the way he was staring at him to focus on her instead of him._

"Looks like your girlfriend just walked in..." _the bartender points over to her as she came walking inside the bar_

_Jason turns around to see her indeed standing at the entrance looking around the bar…a slight smile comes at the corner of his mouth as he realizes that she's looking for him. _

"I'll get you another beer…on the house." _The bartender quickly adds in as he places the beer down on the bar top._

"You do that…" _Jason replies back as he keeps his eyes focused on the blond and takes another swig of his beer._

_She was looking even hotter if that were possible…_

_Spotting the sexy baby blue eyes that were focused on her, Carly smiles a sexy little smile as she walks over to man she had come there looking for. She had a long hard day at work and she needed to unwind. A roll in the sack with Sexy Blue Eyes was just what she needed!_

_Jason places his beer back down on the bar as his eyes trail up and down her body as she walked over to him; indeed he was very pleased with the vision headed his way. She was wearing a black halter top shirt that was fitting her very nicely and skin tight black leather pants that showed off her figure even better. _

"Hey you…" _Carly says as she walks up to him closing the distance between them. She places her hands on his chest as she looks up into his eyes _"Miss me" _she asks and then places a kiss onto his lips._

_Accepting her kiss, Jason replies back _"You're looking good…" _not answering her question_

"I'll take that as a yes…" _Carly says with a little giggle _"So…what do you wanna do? You wanna play pool…you wanna dance…" _she leans in close to his lips and whispers _"Or do you wanna take me upstairs?"

"I'll take option three…" _Jason says in a low raspy tone_

"Good answer" _Carly says and then places another kiss on his lips but this time it was longer and deeper. Leaning back from his lips, she looks back into his baby blues and says _"Let's go!" _looking over his shoulder and to the bartender, Carly says _"Hey barkeep…we need a room!"

_The bartender tries to suppress a grin as he knew what they were about to do and he manages to hold it in when he sees the return of the death glare Jason was staring at him with. _

"You got it…" _he tosses her a pair of keys to their usual room_

_Carly catches the keys, takes Jason's hand and practically drags him towards the back where the stairs were. They take the steps two at a time as they hurry up to the second floor and down the hall to room number five. Carly hurries to get the key in the lock and open the door as Jason kisses on her shoulder and neck...his body is pressed up against her back allowing her to feel his rock hard desire pressed up against her as his hand slowly creeps underneath her shirt._

_As the door finally opens Carly moans out _"Finally…"

_Jason quickly turns her around and captures her lips with his in a heated yet demanding kiss…he backs her up into the room never breaking contact from her lips. Kicking the door closed with his foot, Jason turns her around so her back is to the door…_

_Needless to say it wasn't long afterwards that their naked bodies were skin to skin as they quickly work to undress each other and Jason lifts her up into his arms as Carly wraps her legs around his back while he carries her over to the bed. _

_Lying back on the bed, Carly watches curiously as Jason hops back off the bed and goes over to his jeans lying on the ground._

"What are you doing?" _she asks _"Get back over here you're wasting time…"

_Picking up his jeans, Jason reaches into the pocket and takes out a condom…looking over to her he holds it up with a little sexy grin as he makes his way back over to the bed. Carly wets her lips as she eyed his nude rock hard body and even harder dick as he walked back over to the bed._

"Better safe you know…" _Jason says_

_Placing the wrapper in his mouth he rips it open…_

_And then rolls the condom up his fully erect member…not a second later was he back on top of her and sinking inside her heat taking her to the hilt. A looooong moan escaped her lips as he filled her up oh so good. Carly rakes her nails up and down his back as she opened her legs wider as his thrusts inside her pussy started a rhythm of the headboard hitting the wall. She grabs his ass and digs her nails into his flesh…his head is buried at the crook of her neck as the heat of his breath and his grunts of pleasure filled her ear. His grunts and her moans filled the room along with the thumps of the headboard banging against the wall…_

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_Names once again were not exchanged as the two became one in a heated union in a little room above the bar downstairs._

**A Few Hours and Two More Condoms Later**

_The two no name lovers lay in bed asleep…Carly's head was laying on his chest as she all of a sudden woke up from a dream that quickly morphed into a nightmare. Sitting up straight in the bed, Carly's breathes hard as she places a hand to her still naked breast…she looks down at her sexy blue eyed lover and sees that he is still asleep. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down she sits up in the bed as she tries to remember her dream…_

_Remembering back, Carly started to put the pieces together…she was dreaming about her mother Virginia Benson and how she died and then of her finding the adoption papers from when she found out that she was indeed adopted. Virginia never told her that she was adopted so when she found the adoption papers it came to a huge shock to find out that Virginia wasn't her biological mother. _

_In the dream however, Virginia was yelling at her as usual about who knows what; their relationship wasn't a close one. No, not since Frank walked out and left them alone which made Virginia have to be the sole provider for them…not having a lot they had to move into a trailer. _

_As a child Carly knew that she blamed her for Frank leaving them and after he was gone their relationship was never the same. _

_In the dream/nightmare, Virginia was yelling at a teenage Caroline when she came sneaking back inside the trailer…of course Caroline yelled back and the argument combusted into a shouting match. But then all of a sudden Caroline wasn't a teenager anymore she was a little girl no older five years old…Virginia was yelling at her for being bad and then she told her that she was adopted and that she was going to take her back to the adoption agency because she didn't want her anymore. Little girl Caroline was screaming and crying for her mommy not to take her back but Virginia just yanked her up and carried her out to the car kicking and screaming all the way._

_After that Carly woke up and is now just sitting up on the bed with her knees up to her chest and the covers pulled up over her still nude body. She sat wondering and thinking about who her real biological mother was; the adoption papers didn't list who her parents were. Now that Virginia was gone she wanted to know where she came from, who her parents were and why they gave her up. If only she had the money to hire a good private investigator but she didn't; her job at the hospital as a physical therapist paid the bills fine but that was it…she was not rich by any means that's for sure._

_Exhaling a sigh_ "I guess I'll never know who I really am…" _Carly softly says to herself_

"Did you say something?" _Jason asks as yawns looking over to her sitting up and staring off into space_

_Looking down at him, Carly says _"Hey…go back to sleep."

"I thought I heard you say something…" _Jason sits up in the bed then says _"Something about wanting to know who you are…"

"Don't worry about it…I just had a bad dream that's all."

"You want to tell me about it?" _Jason asks_

_Shaking her head, Carly tells him _"Remember we agreed no names and no personal information."

"Yeah, true but…I'm a pretty good listener if you need to talk." _Jason tells her and then says _"Besides tonight is my last night here…I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" _Carly asks _"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know…maybe." _Jason simply tells her and then says _"It may be a while before I come back down this way so…" _he pauses for a brief moment then continues _"Tonight maybe the last time you see me for a while."

_With a slight nod, Carly then says _"Well then in that case I think I should at least tell you my name so that you will have a name to go along with your memories of me."

"If you want…" _Jason again simply replies _

_Carly laughs a little at his short and to the point response _"You certainly are a man of few words…it doesn't matter to you one way or the other if I tell you my name?"

"It matters…if you want to tell me your name that's fine and if you don't then that's fine too."

_With a little smirk, Carly just shakes her head at his reply and then holds out her hand for him to shake as she says _"Caroline Benson…but you can call me Carly; I don't go by Caroline anymore."

"Jason Morgan" _Jason tells her his name as he shakes her hand with a little chuckle that they were finally introducing themselves to each other._

_Carly was shocked when he finally told her his name…although she never knew what Jason Morgan looked like she did know the name. He was a mob enforcer…she was having a heated sex affair with a man that killed people for the mob for a living._

"Oh my God…you work for the Mob." _Carly says realizing exactly who he was…she moves to lie on her side and lean on her elbow as she faces him._

"I see you've heard my name before…" _Jason says as he watches her intently to see if she would now be afraid of him…the longer he looked at her the more he could tell that she wasn't. In fact it looked like she kind of liked it_

"Who hasn't heard your name before; I just never had a picture to go with the name obviously…" _Carly replies then says _"You work for that mobster guy Sonny Corinthos…"

_Moving to lay on his side and lean on his elbow to face her just as she did earlier, Jason tells her _"We shouldn't talk about my business…" _and then changes the subject _"Why don't you tell me about your dream instead?"

_Closing her eyes for a moment at the memory of the horrible dream _"You don't wanna hear about that…" _she opens her eyes then says _"It's nothing really…just my pathetic life that's all."

"You're not pathetic…why would you say that?" _Jason asks_

_Carly quickly replies back_ "Because it's true…you don't know me so you can't say that."

"I know enough…and besides you don't strike me as the type to let anyone walk all over her" _Jason quickly tells her then asks _"What did you dream about that would make you think so less of yourself?"

_A moment of silence passes between them before Carly finally opens up to him and says…_ "My mother…well my adoptive mother Virginia."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah…only I never knew I was adopted. I only just found out after the woman I knew as my mother died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry…" _Jason quickly apologizes_

"Thanks" _Carly replies in a soft somber tone then goes on to say _"After her funeral I found the adoption file in her things."

"Is that what you dreamed about?"

"Yeah well…kind of; okay so in my dream my mom Virginia and I were screaming at each other because I was trying to sneak back inside after sneaking out of my window earlier and then all of a sudden I'm a little girl again and Virginia is still yelling at me but the only difference is that she tells me that I'm adopted and that she didn't want me anymore and was going to return me back to the adoption agency."

"I can see why you were so upset…"

"Yeah…well it doesn't matter anyway; I mean it's not like I can yell at her or anything for not telling me I was adopted before she died. We did enough yelling and screaming at each other to last us a lifetime." _Carly explains to him and Jason just stays quiet and listens to her since it seemed she needed someone to do just that _"We were never really close…especially not after Frank left us; Frank Benson…he was my dad…well adopted dad. He just up and left one day and never came back…I could always tell that Virginia blamed me for it. She would all but say it whenever we fought. I never really felt that mother, daughter bond or love that other kids had…I guess I know now that the reason for that is because she was never my mother." _Exhaling a breath she goes on to say _"I wish I could find my birth mother you know…so I could look her in the eyes and ask her why she gave me away? I wish I could do that but I can't…"

"Why not?" _Jason asks_

"Because for one thing adoption files are not easy to get opened up and another thing is I don't have the money to hire a private investigator to help me find anything out."

_With a slight nod, Jason says with a half smile _"Well I think that today is your lucky day because you just happen to know a guy with connections."

_Realizing what he was saying, Carly smiles as she says _"Are you sayin what I think you're sayin…you'll help me find out who my birth mother is?"

"Yeah, sure…although I can't promise anything but I will look into it for you."

_Practically leaping into his arms hugging him and then placing kisses all over his face, Carly says over and over again between each kiss she gave him _"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

_Trying to get a word in, Jason laughs a little as he says _"You're welcome"

_Now sitting up and looking down at him as her legs straddle his lap, Carly lightly nibbles down on her bottom lip before saying _"I can't believe you would do that for me…no one has ever been so nice to me that they would help me out like this. Thank you."

_Jason places his hands on her hips as he stares up at her naked breast and stiffened pink nipples before looking up at her face as he says _"Well we're friends right…and friends look out and do stuff for each other."

"I kind of think we're a little more than friends…especially after what we've been doing with each other for the last couple of weeks."

_They both share a little laugh at that thought…_

_Carly then starts to think to herself that he was right…they were friends. She felt safe with him and also felt like she could tell him anything in the world._

"You know what…you're right. You are my friend and as your new found friend I'm going to do you a favor."

"Oh yeah…what kind of favor?"

_Getting up from his lap and out of the bed, Carly looks around the floor for her clothes and starts picking them up to put back on…_

"I'm going to keep our friendship strictly friends without benefits."

_Looking at her confused, Jason asks _"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't have a lot of friends and I don't want to screw up our friendship with sex and deep complicated feelings." _Carly tells him as she slips her panties back up her legs and then starts to put her bra back on._ "If we are going to be friends…best friends then we should just be that and nothing more."

_Nodding in agreement, Jason replies _"You're right…if we're going to be best friends then sex shouldn't be in the picture. Although I can't say I'm not gonna miss the benefits…"

_They both knew that the "benefits" would be missed but what they would gain without it would be the start of a good friendship._

_As she finishes putting the rest of her clothes on, Carly says _"Come on…get dressed so we can go downstairs and I can beat you in a game of pool."

_Jason laughs _"You never beat me…"

"Hey there's a first time for everything so never say never."

_Getting out of bed and starting to get dressed himself, Jason says _"I think it's pretty safe to say you'll never beat me."

_Once they were fully dressed Jason and Carly go back downstairs to the bar; of course the bartender noticed the look of total satisfaction on their faces but he made a mental note not to stare at the blond for too long because he didn't want the wrath of a mob enforcer to come down on him._

"You rack up the balls and I'll get us a couple of beers…" _Carly tells Jason as she looks over her shoulder to him and gives him a little wink._

_Jason just smiles and shakes his head at her…here they had made a pact to just be friends and she was flirting with him._

_Walking up to the bar, Carly places the room keys down and then says _"Two beers for me and my friend."

"Coming right up…" _the bartender replies but inwardly saying to himself that she and the mob enforcer were more than friends since they've been banging the fuck out of each other for hours upstairs…he heard the thumping from the headboard as evidence when he went upstairs to check on the other rooms. Placing two beers on the bar top _"There you go…anything else?"

"No thanks…" _Carly says while picking up the beers and walking back over to where Jason stood holding two pool sticks in his hand._

"Ready to be beaten by a girl…" _Carly asks with a little laugh as she hands him his beer_

_Jason takes the beer and hands her one of the pool sticks as he says _"Are you ready to be beaten because we both know you will never beat me." _He smirks and then takes a swig of his beer._

_The two new best friends play pool and continue to talk all through the night up until it was closing time for Jimmy's Bar. Of course Carly didn't win any of the games they played…not that she didn't give it her best shot. _

_All while they played pool and drank beers they talked about any and everything…Carly told him all about her childhood growing up with Virginia and watching her best friend Carly die in a car accident which is why she's never learned how to drive. She also told him everything about her adoption that she knew from the papers she found; he'd asked her about it so that he could do what he promised and look in to finding out who her birth mother was. _

_Jason in turn told her about the Quartermaine's and all about waking up brain damaged in the hospital after his drunken brother ran into a tree with him in the passenger seat of his car; he also told her about Sonny and Robin...although he made sure not to give her specifics on his business relationship with Sonny._

_Carly was shocked to hear that he had a girlfriend back home; however the way he described this Robin girl she sounded pretty dull and boring to Carly. She reasoned with herself that Robin's HIV status wasn't the only reason that Jason went looking to get laid when he came to Florida on business. When the bar was finally closing for the night, Jason and Carly exchanged numbers and addresses; Jason promised her that if he found out anything about who her birth mother was that he would get back in touch with her. After Jason took her back to her apartment, Carly thanked him for helping her and then gave him a kiss on his cheek before opening her door and saying goodbye._

**Port Charles, New York – Harbor View Towers**

_Stepping off the elevator as the doors open, Jason looks at his watch and sees that the time was now a quarter to three. Max was standing guard this time at Penthouse 4 when he sees Jason stepping off the elevator._

"Hey Max…" _Jason says as he places his duffle bag down in front of his penthouse door_

"Jason hey…how was your trip?"

_Taking out his keys, Jason replies _"Everything went well not complications…" _he starts to put the key in the door to open it as he asks _"Is Sonny home or at the warehouse?"

_Max realizes that Jason doesn't know what went down between Sonny and Brenda and it looked like he was going to be the one to have to tell him._

"The Boss is inside the penthouse…he hasn't left since after the huge fight he had with Brenda."

_With the door now open, Jason turns around and asks _"Sonny and Brenda had a fight…I'm sure after a few days it will all blow over and they'll be back together again like always."

"Not this time…" _Max tells him_

"What do you mean not this time?" _Jason asks as he picks up his duffle bag to take it inside_

"The Boss kicked her out when he caught her wearing a wire."

_Hearing what Max just told him, Jason immediately dropped his bag to the floor _"How bad is he?"

_Exhaling a sigh, Max tells him _"Pretty bad…he's been locked up in the penthouse since yesterday and drinking nonstop. Every time any of us tries to go inside and ask him if he needs anything he just bites our heads off, cusses us out then orders us back into the hallway."

_Running a hand down his face, Jason exhales a breath then says _"Take my bag inside for me will ya…I'll go over and check in on Sonny."

"Good luck…" _Max says as he pats Jason on the shoulder then picks up his bag to take inside of penthouse 2._

_Jason walks over to the door of penthouse 4 and places his hand on the doorknob…he waits a few seconds longer before he slowly opened the door. The penthouse was quiet you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet…Jason steps inside and closes the door behind him. Looking around he sees broken glassware on the floor and is careful as he walks further inside. _

_The only sound heard in the penthouse was the sound of the crunching glass underneath Jason's shoes as he walks around wondering where Sonny was at. He went inside the kitchen and he wasn't in there…when he came back into the living room he spots Sonny's luggage sitting at the bottom of the staircase. Just as he was about to go upstairs and check the bedroom, Sonny comes walking down the stairs._

_Stopping in place after walking down a few of the steps, Sonny sees Jason is standing there looking up at him._

"Don't bother cleaning up I like it like this…" _Sonny says as he walks down the last of the steps_

_Jason gestures a hand towards the suitcases _"You going somewhere?"

"Thought I'd go to the Island for a while…" _Sonny tells him and then walks over to stand directly in front of him _"I'm gonna need you to step up and run things for a while."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" _Jason asks_

"I don't know…I just can't stay here right now." _Sonny replies and then exhales a breath before saying _"Did Max tell you what happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

_With a slight nod, Sonny tells him _"Brenda betrayed me to the Feds…she set me up. She wore a wire and I found it. She thought that she could get the Feds to cut a deal with me and that I could get out of the mob and then we'd go away somewhere and live happily ever after in some fairytale world she had pictured in her head." _Shaking his head _"Not gonna happen…" _he looks down blowing out a breath and then looks up again as he says _"Did Max tell you about Robin?"

_With a scrunched up brow, Jason asks _"What about Robin?"

"She knew…" _Sonny tells him _"She knew about Brenda's set up deal with the Feds and her wearing the wire; she knew Jason…and she didn't say nothing!"

"Wait, wait you're telling me that Robin knew about Brenda's deal with the Feds and she didn't say anything."

"Not a damn thing…" _Sonny replies then says _"Just as I was kicking Brenda out of my penthouse and onto the elevator Robin comes stepping off the elevator and guess what…she wasn't surprised about it all. I asked her if she knew and said she did and was going on and on defending Brenda and her decision to stab me in the back."

"I can't believe she didn't say anything…"

"Believe it Jason because she didn't…they both started yap, yap, yapping trying to defend themselves and each other but I just couldn't listen to anymore of the shit they were trying to spoon feed me so I kicked them both out on their collected ASSES!" _Sonny tells him and then says _"Don't expect to see Robin over here anymore and if you know what's good for you you'll drop her and never look back."

_Turning around, Sonny walks over to the staircase and picks up his suitcases…_

_Jason watches him pick up his bags and says _"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah like I said I can't stay here right now…"

"I'm just asking because I'm afraid that if you leave and go to the Island you're just going to drown yourself with liquor and depression…"

"I can't stay here Jason!"

"You won't have anyone there to help pull you out of it if you leave Sonny!"

"I don't care!" _Sonny yells back then says _"I leaving and I need you to take care of things for me Jason can you do that for me please!"

_A moment of silence passes between them before Jason replies _"Yeah...sure."

"Thank you…"

"Just promise me that when you find yourself slipping into the darkness that you'll take a step back and call me…I don't care what time it is. Call me and I'll be on a plane over there okay; promise me, Sonny…"

_Another moment of silence passes between them before this time Sonny replies in a lowered tone _"Yeah okay…whatever."

"Good…" _Jason says as he places a hand on his shoulder_ "Don't worry I'll take care of business…you just focus on finding a way to put Brenda behind you and being able to move forward." _he lowers his hand from Sonny's shoulder…_

_Nodding, Sonny then tells him _"And you think about what I said about Robin…she can't be trusted Jason. Especially if she actually thought it was a good idea for Brenda to go to the Feds and wear a wire into my home." _he stares Jason straight into the eyes with a very serious look _"She probably thought that if Brenda succeeded with her plan to get me out of the mob that you would follow suit and leave too."

"Don't worry about anything…I'll handle Robin."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny nods then says _"I'm gonna go now…I'm trusting you to take care of my business while I'm gone."

"You don't have to worry…you can trust me."

"I know… I know…"

_The two best friends hug for a brief moment and then Sonny picks up his suitcases as he calls out _"Max!"

_Max opens the door _"Sir…"

"Call down to the garage and have Francis bring the car around to the front…" _Sonny tells him and then continues on saying _"I'm going out of town for a while…Jason is in charge until I get back."

"Yes sir…" _Max replies and then comes over to take Sonny's luggage_

_Walking over to the open door, Sonny turns back around to look at Jason _"Thanks man…for doing this for me I mean."

_Jason doesn't say a word he just stands and gives him a slight nod; Sonny nods back and then leaves out the door and closes it behind him. Jason stares at the door as he tell himself that hopefully this time away will be some good for Sonny and he won't get completely lost in the darkness. He knew that was wishful thinking but still he hoped for the best._

_Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason's thoughts went to Robin and what Sonny said that she did…he couldn't believe that his Robin would do something like that but apparently she did because Sonny wouldn't lie to him about something like this. Walking over to the desk near the door, Jason picks up the phone and dials; when the phone picks up Jason speaks first before the person could even get a chance to say hello._

"I need to see you now…" _Jason says into the phone…he listens for a moment then says _"Meet me down on the bridge in fifteen minutes." _he hangs up the phone_

**The Bridge**

_She knew he was there even before he said anything…_

"I take it Sonny told you what happened with him and Brenda?" _Robin says as she stares out at the view with her hands placed on the bridge and not turning around to look at him_

_Walking over to stand next to her, Jason looks straight ahead and says _"He told me…now I want you to tell me."

_Turning to look up at him, Robin says _"It's true okay…yes I knew what Brenda was planning and no I didn't tell Sonny or you for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because she's my best friend and she was afraid…and on some level I was hoping that it would work so that not only Sonny but you too could leave the business and live a normal life."

"Did you really believe that was gonna happen Robin?!" _Jason yells frustrated _"The Feds weren't gonna cut Sonny a deal and allow him to live out his life in some foreign country of his choice! They were gonna lock him up and throw away the key; and not just Sonny they would have done it to me too! Is that what you wanted?!"

"No!"

"Then why go along with Brenda's stupid plan! You know Sonny can't be in small cramped up places he would have died in Pentonville!"

"My Uncle Mac assured me that if Sonny were to cooperate with the Feds that…"

_Cutting her off, Jason snaps back _"Mac! You discussed this with Mac! You believed him when he told you Sonny wouldn't go to jail?!"

"Yes I did! He's never lied to me before!"

"But the Feds do lie, Robin! There's no way in hell they were gonna offer Sonny any type of deal that didn't involve jail time."

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be…" _Jason yells back_

_A tear falls down her face and Robin sniffs and wipes away the fallen tears _"Are we okay?"

"How can we be…not after this; I can't trust you."

"I can't believe you just said that to me…"

"I can't believe you helped Brenda set Sonny up…Sonny's your friend how could you do that to him?!" _A brief moment of silence passes between them before Jason finally breaks the silence as he tells her _"It's over between us…"

"No…don't say that."

"It's over Robin…I can't trust you anymore." _Jason simply tells her and then says _"You know what…I think you should do what you wanted to do before and go to school in Paris."

_Robin couldn't believe what Jason was saying…he actually wanted her to go away. She'd decided not to go to Paris and to stay in Port Charles and go to school because she didn't want to be without him but now here he was telling her to go._

"But…but we agreed that I would stay here and go to school."

"I know…but since it's over between us now there's nothing holding you back from leaving." _Jason tells her and then adds in _"You should go…"

_Robin places a hand on his cheek and Jason places his hand on hers and lowers it down from his face. She looks at her hand that he'd just removed and her heart began to break even more than it already was if that were even possible._

"Bye…" _Jason says and then turns and starts walking away without so much as a backward glance back to look at her._

_That was it...he was gone. The tears flow freely now as she watches him walk down off the bridge, hop on his motorcycle and drive away._

**Carly's Apartment in Florida**

_Five months had passed since she last saw Jason so to say Carly was surprised and happy all rolled into one when she saw him standing in her doorway would be an understatement._

"Jason!" _Carly says with a bright smile and then practically jumps into his arms _

_With a little laugh, Jason hugs her back and twirls her around before letting her back down to the ground…_ "I take it you're happy to see me." _Looking at her standing in front of him, Jason notices that she grew her hair out._ "You hair is longer…"

"Yeah…you like it?"

"Yeah…looks good on you." _Jason says while reaching out a hand to touch her hair while his other hand held a envelop in his hand _

"Thanks" _Carly smiles at him then asks_ "Why haven't you called me? I haven't heard from you since you left."

"Can I come in?" _Jason asks and she steps aside so he could come inside _

"You better get in here…" _Carly tells him with a little laugh and then takes his hand and pulls him over to the couch to sit down _"So…what brings you all the way back down here again?"

"You actually…" _Jason replies and then tells her _"Remember I told you I'd look into trying to find your birth mother."

_Carly's heart skipped a beat…was he actually here to tell her that he found out who her mother is? _"You found her? You found out who she is? Who is she Jase? Where is she?" _she fires out questions wanting to know the answer to all of them_

_Holding up a hand, Jason says _"Hold on a minute calm down first; take a deep breath."

_Taking a deep breath and exhaling it out, Carly then says _"Okay…I'm calm now spill It." _it was then that she noticed the envelop in his hand_ "Is that about my birth mother?"

_Nodding_ "Yes…" _Jason tells her and then says _"Before I give you this I just want to say that it wasn't easy to find out this information. Benny my accountant had a tough time getting this information but we were able to get it; it took some doing for my computer tech to break into the adoption agency's computer files. It was a long shot to find out if they had the information in their computer files since back when you were adopted they kept their records by hand and in file boxes…but lucky for us they had all their files converted over to computer."

"Did your computer guy find out a name? Who is she Jase? Who is my birth mother?"

_Exhaling a breath, Jason hand over the envelop to her…Carly takes the envelop and rips it open impatiently. Jason himself could not believe it when he read the name of Carly's birth mother…it just so happened that he knew the woman and she lived right in Port Charles where he lived and to top it off he knew her._

"Barbra-Jean Spencer…" _Carly reads the name off the paper she'd just snatched out of the envelop…looking up at Jason she says _"My mother's name is Barbra-Jean Spencer and she lives in Port Charles, New York." _she holds the paper to her chest like a treasure and then realizes something _"Hey wait…don't you live in Port Charles, New York?"

_Nodding, Jason replies _"Yes…and that's not all." _he pauses for a brief moment before going on to tell her _"I know your mother…she's the sister of a business associate of mine. She's also a nurse at General Hospital and half owner of a diner called Kelly's with her older brother Luke Spencer. "

"You _know_ my mother…you know Barbra-Jean Spencer?"

"Yeah…Bobbie's a good person." _Jason tells her _

"Bobbie…I thought her name was Barbra-Jean?"

"It is but everyone calls her Bobbie…kind of like you don't like to be called Caroline. Like mother like daughter I guess." _Jason replies and then adds in _"She also has a adopted son named Lucas…you have a little brother."

_Holding up a hand, Carly scrunches her brow and says _"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that Bobbie gave _**me**_ up for adoption but she goes and adopts herself a SON?!"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad…" _Jason starts out saying and then holds up a hand stopping her before she could start yelling _"But you don't know why she had to give you up…she probably had reasons for it Carly."

"I just don't get how she could give me away like yesterday's trash and then go and adopt herself a brand new kid! Why couldn't she keep me?"

"I don't know…that's an answer only Bobbie can give you." _Jason says with sympathy in his voice for her_

"Did you tell her about me?" _Carly asks_

_Shaking his head no, Jason replies _"It's not my place to tell…"

"Good…because I don't want her to know. She obviously didn't want me and still doesn't since it she's forgotten all about me; she has a brand new adopted son to love and take care of and be a family with."

"Okay…if that's your decision I'm not gonna try to talk you out of it."

"Wow that was easy…I'm not use to anybody being on my side; I thought you were gonna fight with me about telling her."

"No arguments it's your decision…I use to hate it when the Quartermaine's would try to force their views, opinions and tell me how to live my life. They did it all the time when I first got out of the hospital after the accident…which is why I left and never went back. I won't do to you what they tried to do with me. If you say you don't want to tell Bobbie then I won't force you to…and if you say you don't want me to tell her either then I won't."

"Thanks Jase…you really are a true and loyal best friend."

"No problem…" _Jason replies and then says _"So…do you want to at least come back to Port Charles with me so you can see her?" _he quickly adds in _"You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to but if you want to come and check her out for yourself you can come back home with me."

"I don't know Jase…I'm just not ready for that yet but I may take you up on that offer later." _Carly tells him with a slight shake of her head_

"Okay…whenever you're ready just let me know and I'll send you a ticket."

_Smiling at him, Carly says _"You just want me to go to Port Charles with you…" _she laughs a little then says _"Admit it you miss me"

"You're my friend of course I miss you…" _Jason says with a slight smile then tells her _"Besides I didn't say you had to move to Port Charles I just said you could come and visit and check Bobbie out for yourself and then decide whether you want to tell her or not."

"I'll think about it…"

"Good that's all I ask…" _Jason says_

"So how long are you in town for?" _Carly asks_

"I'm leaving for the airport when I leave here…I had some business to attend to yesterday but that's all taken care of now. I didn't want to come to see you until I had everything handled."

_With a little pout of her lips, Carly says _"You have to leave so soon…you just got here and I never get to see you."

"Well you could see me all the time if you come back to Port Charles with me."

"So you do want me to move there with you?" _Carly asks with a slight raise of an eyebrow_

"Only if you want too…" _Jason replies _

"I can't just drop everything and move to Port Charles…I don't have a job or a place to stay."

"Well until you get on your feet you can always stay with me and as for a job you can always get one at General Hospital as a physical therapist; and hey Bobbie works at GH. She's the head nurse and you'll be able to get to know her there without telling her you're her daughter. Well that is until you're ready to."

"You have it all figured out don't you…"

"It's up to you I'm not gonna force you."_Jason tells her_

_Standing up from the couch, Jason walks over to the door and just when he's about to open it Carly calls out to him _"Okay you talked me into it…"

_Jason turns around trying to hold back a smile _"Good I'm glad you decided to come back with me."

"But I won't stay with you for long…just until I'm able to find my own place and get a job."

"Whatever you say…"

"I'll go start packing right now." _Carly tells him and Jason just smiles shaking his head as she practically runs to her room_

_Jason knew that she was putting up a tough front about not wanting to meet or tell Bobbie that she's her biological daughter but still he didn't want to push her into anything…but what he could do was let her come to the conclusion herself to move back to Port Charles with him; that way she could get to know Bobbie and see that she's a wonderful person and make the decision all on her own to tell Bobbie the truth. _

_Although Jason wasn't stupid…he knew that the real reason Carly agreed to come back to Port Charles with him was because she wanted revenge. He caught that look in her eye when she made the decision in her head to make Bobbie pay for giving her away…but he wouldn't tell her that he knows what she's planning. Not just yet anyway…what he was hoping though is that she would change her mind and if she didn't then God help Bobbie that's for sure._

**~Inside Carly's Bedroom~**

_Taking out her suitcase from her closet, Carly drops it on the bed and opens it up; she immediately starts filling it up with her clothes and stuff as she began to think to herself all the ways that she could make Bobbie pay for giving her away. Once she has all of her stuff packed, Carly closes the suitcase and then locks it…_

"Barbra-Jean Spencer huh…just wait until you get a taste of the wrath of Carlybabe's. You're not gonna know what hit ya!" _Carly says with a devious little grin_

**Port Charles, New York – The Brownstone**

"Lucas let's go you're gonna be late for school!" _Bobbie calls out to her eight year old son_

"Coming mooooooooom"

_BEEP, BEEP!_ _Came the sound of the school bus outside_

"Lucas your bus is here let's go!"

_Not a second later did a small brown headed blur come charging out of the kitchen and practically run her down as he ran past her._

"Wait don't forget your lunch!" _Bobbie calls out to him while standing at the door_

_Lucas quickly runs back to her and grabs his lunch bag from her hand and Bobbie makes a quick move to give him a kiss on the cheek_

"Mooooooom what if the other kids see you kissing me like that; I'll never be able to live it down."

"Well I'm pretty sure their moms kiss them too so you have nothing to worry about." _Bobbie tells him and then says _"Now scoot…and have a great day at school."

_The bus blows the horn again and Lucas takes off running while yelling a goodbye over his shoulder. Bobbie watches as he gets on the bus and the bus leaves with her precious cargo; once the bus was out of sight she is about to close the door and go back inside so she could get ready for work but stops instead when she sees a taxi pull up in front of the Brownstone. She wonders to herself who was coming over at this time in the morning…_

_Carly pays the taxi driver when he pulls up in front of the Brownstone…Jason had told her about this place on their way home on the plane. He told her that Bobbie owned it and she also rented out rooms there; from that moment on with that useful information she decided that would be the perfect way to get close to Bobbie so that she could ruin her life. _

_It's been about two months since she first arrived with Jason in Port Charles…in the short time she's been here Carly has made the rounds in town. She actually did meet Bobbie once at Kelly's but of course she didn't tell her who she was; she was just a customer getting some lunch with her best friend Jason Morgan while spying on the woman that abandoned her at birth. Jason introduced them and he also kept a close eye on Carly since he knew she hadn't given up her need to make Bobbie pay for giving her up; but again he still didn't tell her that he knew of her plans for Bobbie. Carly saw her again when she went to GH to apply for a job; Bobbie was of course nice to her and pointed out the way for her to go to human resources to apply for a position._

_Bobbie smiles as she watches the familiar blond woman get out of the taxi and close the door behind her; she recognized her as Jason's friend he'd introduced her to at Kelly's and then again when she met her at the hospital._

"Good morning…" _Bobbie says as Carly came walking up the walkway towards her_ "I'm sorry I forgot your name…I remember you're Jason's friend right?"

_Making herself smile back, Carly replies _"That's right…the name is Carly, Carly Benson." _she extends her hand for her to shake_

"Well it's good to see you again Carly…" _Bobbie shakes her hand and then says _"How can I help you?"

"Well I'm looking for my own place to stay…and Jason told me about this place. He said you rented rooms here."

"That's right and I just so happen to have a room to rent…come inside and I'll show it to you real quick before I have to leave to go to in for my shift at the hospital."

"Thanks…" _Carly replies_

_Turning around, Bobbie leads her possible new tenant inside as she says _"My husband Tony has already left for the morning and so has my son for school…but you can meet them another time."

"I'd like that…" _Carly says with a friendly smile as she follows her inside the Brownstone_

_Carly's plan was simple…she would befriend Bobbie as she stayed at the Brownstone and also at the hospital since she did get the job she applied for. She would learn everything about her and when the time was right she would strike like the venom from a cobra and take her down once and for all._

_After showing Carly the room upstairs and around the Brownstone itself, Bobbie asks _"So what do you think? Is this gonna be your new home?"

"Definitely" _Carly says with a smile while inwardly patting herself on the back for her plan falling into place…so far so good!_

"Great" _Bobbie smiles genuinely and then says _"Oh hey why don't you stop by my brother's club tonight and we can celebrate you on getting hired at GH and moving in here at the Brownstone. Have you been to Luke's Blues Club yet? I know you're still new in town."

"I've heard about Luke's Club from Jason but no I haven't been there yet."

"Good then you will come tonight and I'll introduce you to my big brother, Luke…he's quite a character, you'll like him."

"Sounds like a plan…I'll be there."

**Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse**

_Sitting in the office with the phone to his ear, Jason dials Sonny's number on the Island…he wanted to check up on him since he hadn't talked to him for a while. He did manage to get in touch with Sonny two weeks ago but the conversation was short since Sonny didn't want to talk._

_The phone rings and rings and rings and rings until finally Jason hears the line pick up no one answers hello; he could tell someone was on the other end of the line but they weren't saying anything._

"Sonny…Sonny is that you? It's me Jason."

_A few seconds pass and then _"Jason…why are you calling again? Is something wrong?" _Sonny finally speaks into the phone_

"No nothing's wrong everything is fine; I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you're okay."

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sonny practically barks out _"I don't need you checking up on me Jason like I'm some sort of child! All you gotta do is take care of my business! Don't call back here again! If I want to talk to a shrink I'll get a therapist; I don't need you psychoanalyzing me, Jason!"

"Sonny that's not what I'm trying to do…" _Jason tries to explain _"I'm just worried about you that's all…"

"I'm a big boy Jason I can take care of myself…" _Sonny walks over to the mini bar, picks up a bottle of Bourbon and pours himself a drink. Bringing the glass to his lips her gulps it down in one shot then pours himself another._

_Just as Jason was about to say reply back, the office door comes busting open and the blond tornado that is Carly Benson comes walking inside with a devious little smile on her face. Jason knew that look meant nothing but trouble…_

"Hey Jase you'll be happy to know that I won't have to crash at your place any longer…" _Carly tells him and doesn't miss a beat even when Jason shoots her a look to keep her voice down since he was on the phone _"I got that job at GH and I found a place to rent so we don't have to be roomies any longer."

_Sonny frowns when he hears the female voice in the background that was yapping a mile a minute…_ "Jason…Jason who is that annoying voice in the background interrupting our conversation?!"

_Jason holds up a hand for Carly to be quiet for a moment _"That's just Carly…remember I told you about her the last time we spoke…"

"Who are you talking to?" _Carly asks wondering who Jason was explaining who she was to on the phone_

"Are you at the office at the warehouse?" _Sonny asks…when Jason tells him he is Sonny erupts like a volcano yelling into the phone _"What the fuck is that woman doing at my warehouse and in my office Jason! Do you even know who this woman is?! Can she be trusted?! Are you sure she's not wearing a fucking wire and bugging my office for the Feds?! HUH?! Get that Bitch out of my office right now!"

_Sonny was yelling so loud that Jason had to pull the phone from his ear; he was also so loud that Carly heard everything he said. How dare he call her a bitch! He didn't even know her! What the fuck gave him the right to call her that?!_

"Don't call her that Sonny…" _Jason goes into defense mode for Carly _"Carly is my friend and she can be trusted."

"Did you hear what I said Jason?! I what her outta my office NOW!"

_Before Jason got a chance to reply back, Carly storms over to where Jason sat behind the desk and rips the phone out of his hand. Jason tries to grab it back but Carly quickly moves out of the way before he could._

"Hey ASSHOLE just where the fuck to you get off calling me a bitch?!"

_Jason gets up from the desk and almost trips over the wastebasket as he goes over to Carly and tries to take the phone back…Carly on the other hand was not giving him the phone back and holds out a hand to his chest as she continues yelling into the phone at Sonny._

"You don't even know me man and if you I ever hear you call me a bitch or any other name that is not mine I'm going to personally reach through this phone and kick your ASS! You got that?!"

"Carly give me the phone!" _Jason says still trying to get the phone from her but she is so quick as she maneuvers around the room keeping the phone away from him_

"Lady I don't know who you are and I don't want to know but what I do know is that NO ONE talks to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am?! Do you have any idea what I can do to you?!"

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Corinthos and that's a rude and disrespectful JERK! And before you go trying to threaten me again just know this…Carlybabes can handle anything you throw at her!"

"Oh yeah little girl…you think so?!" _Sonny fires back as his blood pressure shoots through the roof and the little vein at his the side of his neck throbbed_

"I know so and I'm nobody's little girl, Little Man!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" _Sonny asks completely pissed off _

"Oh you didn't hear me…I'm sorry let me speak up, Little Man! I'm nobody's little girl and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow you to talk about me any kind of way and you don't even know me!"

"Put Jason back on the phone!"

"I'm sorry Jason's busy at the moment but you can talk to my Uncle Tone…first name Dial!" _CLICK! And with that said, Carly hangs up the phone introducing Sonny Corinthos to the dial tone and then tosses the cordless phone back over to Jason_

_Pulling the phone back from his ear when he hears the dial tone, Sonny stares at the phone in his hand as he says _"What the fuck just happened?"

"Carly what the hell?! Are you out of your mind? I can't believe you just talked to Sonny like that! And then you hung up on him!"

"The man was disrespectful to me and he called me a bitch so I introduced him to one!" _Carly replies back_

"You should have just let me handle it…"

"I'm sorry Jase but when I heard those awful things that bastard was saying about me I just snapped."

_Rubbing a hand at the back of his tense neck, Jason says _"I get it okay…Sonny was out of line; he was way out of line but next time you let me handle it okay."

"Well I made sure there won't be a next time and if your buddy Sonny knows what's good for him he'll think twice before he calls me names again."

_Exhaling a breath, Jason just shakes his head and then asks _"Was there a reason you came by to see me?"

_Smiling at him as she places a soothing hand to his cheek, Carly says _"I got the job at GH and I found a place to stay." _she lowers her hand back down to her side_

"You did…that's great you got the job at GH." _Jason says genuinely happy for her and then asks _"So what place did you find to rent? Let me know and I'll have the neighborhood checked out before you move in."

"Oh the neighborhood is just fine Jase…"

"So where is this place?"

"The Brownstone…Bobbie showed me an empty apartment room she had this morning. I'll start packing my things up tomorrow and you can have your bachelor pad back to yourself."

_Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jason says _"You're gonna stay at the Brownstone with Bobbie?"

"Yeah…why are you looking at me like that? I thought you'd be happy to see me making an effort to get to know Bobbie."

"I would be happy if I didn't know the real reason why you decided the make the Brownstone your new home." _Before she could attempt to say anything, Jason holds up a hand and says _"You think I don't know that you want to make Bobbie pay for giving you up for adoption? I knew it all along Carly I just didn't say anything."

"Jase I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't even try that with me Carly I know you too well…you are upset with Bobbie and you know it. She didn't keep you when you were a baby but she later on adopts another kid…you can't tell me that you're not pissed off at her and want to make her pay for leaving you."

"Okay yeah you figured me out…you're right Jason. Is that what you want to hear?" _Carly says as she folds her arms across her chest_

"No…what I want to hear is that you won't go through with whatever it is you're planning on doing. Bobbie is a good person if you just get to know her."

"I thought you said you weren't going to try to force me to tell Bobbie or make do what it is you want me to do? Didn't you say that you hated it when the Quartermaine's use to do it do you?"

"That's not what I'm doing…" _Jason tells her and then says _"I'm just trying to save you from getting yourself hurt in the process of trying to get revenge or whatever it is you are planning on Bobbie. Don't do it Carly…whatever it is you're planning don't do it because I promise you that in the end Bobbie won't be the only one hurt. Getting revenge won't take away the pain you're feeling because Bobbie didn't keep you."

_Carly stands silent for a moment just staring at him with pain in her eyes _"She hurt me Jason…I don't know if I can forgive her for giving me away. I don't know how to just drop it; I can't so don't ask me to. I just need you to be my friend and be there for me when I need you…can you just do that for me and not give me any lectures please."

_Exhaling a breath, Jason nods and simply says _"I can do that…and when this plan of yours blows up in your face I won't say I told you so…" _he walks over to her and gives her a hug_

_Carly wraps her arms around him hugging him in return as she says _"Thank you…" _lowering her hands releasing him from their hug she tells him _"I'm going to Luke's Club tonight you wanna come with? Bobbie invited me to come."

"You're going to Luke's" _Jason asks with a slight smirk then says _"Have you met Luke yet?"

"No…why?"

"Luke is a character…"

_Cutting him off, Carly says _"Bobbie said the same thing…who is this guy that's got you both warning me off of him."

"Let's just say he's very eccentric..." _Jason tries to explain as he says with a little chuckle but then gets serious as he tells her _"But fair warning Carly…if you're planning on going through with your plans for Bobbie then you'd better watch out for Luke. He's very protective of his sister and if he suspects you're out to get her he won't think twice about paying you back."

"Okay…I hear you and I promise I will be careful around the guy but I'm not gonna run away scared of him either because just like I told your boss Sonny I can handle anything he throws at me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" _Jason tells her_

"Do you want to come with me or not?"

"Sure…but you're gonna have to go without me and I'll come later. I have a shipment I have to oversee first."

"Okay that's fine…" _Carly says and then places a kiss on his cheek before walking over to the door. She turns around to look at him once she opens the door and says _"I'll see you later."

"Yeah…see ya." _Jason says and watches as she closes the door _"This should be an interesting evening." _Looking down at the phone that was still in his hand, Jason quickly dials Sonny's number again…he needed to do some damage control after that showdown Sonny just had with Carly. When the phone just rings and rings with no one answering it, Jason curses _"Damn! Sonny why aren't you picking up?" _he asks out loud to himself_

_There is a knock on the door and Jason looks over as the door opens and Benny comes walking inside _"Benny…what can I do for you?"

"Just some papers I need you to sign off on…" _Benny hands Jason the papers and he goes to sit at the desk to sign them. As Jason signs the papers, Benny asks _"Hey since it's almost lunch time did you want to go grab a bite at Kelly's?"

_Handing the papers back to him, Jason says _"Sure…" _he sighs as he is still wondering why Sonny was not answering the phone._

**~About 5 Hours Later~**

_It was almost quitting time for the workers at the warehouse; Jason and Benny were standing talking about work stuff when they both get a surprise neither of them were expecting to see…the one and only Sonny Corinthos walking over towards them. Jason had to do a double take when he saw what Sonny was wearing; he had on jeans with a open white shirt and a black wife-beater t-shirt underneath. His hair wasn't tamed back with gel like it usually is…no instead it was curly and disheveled. His face needed a shave too since he hadn't shaved since he left Port Charles to go to the Island… _

"Sonny…is that you?" _Jason asks_

"Boss? I didn't recognize you there for a minute…" _Benny says_

"Yeah it's me who else would I be?" _Sonny snaps back with attitude_

"Well it's just that…we didn't uh…recognize you from your uh…appearance…"_ Jason tells him_

"Yeah uh, I've never seen you wear jeans before boss…" _Benny adds in_

_Looking down at his state of dress, Sonny nods in reluctant agreement then says _"Well I didn't really have time to change…I just got on the next flight out and here I am." _looking at Benny, Sonny says _"Could you give Jason and me a minute…"

"Yeah sure of course Boss…I was on my way home anyway." _Benny smiles then give Sonny's shoulder a little pat _"Good to have you back."

_Once Benny was gone, Sonny is the first to speak _"So where is she?" _he looks around_

_Wondering who he was talking about, Jason asks _"Where is who? Brenda? She actually left town with Robin and went to Paris with her."

"Not Brenda I don't give a damn where she's at!"

"Who are you talking about then?"

"Don't act dumb Jason you know who I'm talking about…your new roommate! The one that hung up in my face on the phone earlier today!"

_Jason could not believe it…did Sonny just come back home to Port Charles because Carly had the guts to talk back to him and hang up in his face._

"You mean to tell me you came back home just to confront Carly because she hung up the phone in your face."

"Damn right I did…no one talks to me like the way she did Jason" _Sonny replies and then says _"And then she had the nerve to hang the phone up in my face."

_Jason had to laugh at his reason for coming back to Port Charles _"Wow…Carly had that much of an effect on you just because she talked back to you and hung up in your face." _he smirks_

"I came back to reclaim my life…" _Sonny tells him and then says _"It's been long enough with me sulking with my tail between my legs over Brenda; it's over, I'm never gonna see her again and it's past time to move on."

"Good"

"I also came back to teach your little friend a lesson she'll never forget…" _Sonny replies _"Just who the hell does she think she is?! No way in hell is she getting away with that crap she pulled on the phone with me earlier."

"Sonny in all fairness you called her a bitch so she lashed back out at you…"

"I don't care…she's still not getting away with it." _Sonny tells him _"So where is she at?"

"I don't know…probably shopping. She's going out tonight at Luke's Club."

"Luke's…she's going there tonight?" _When Jason nods yes, Sonny says _"Good then I'll see her there tonight."

"Tell me you're gonna at least shave and change your clothes…" _Jason says with a little laugh _"The Sonny Corinthos I know would never go out in public or let alone go meet up with a woman while looking like a bum."

_Taking another look back down at his appearance, Sonny looks back up and says _"You're right…" _they both laugh a little and then he says _"I'm gonna go back to the penthouse shower and change…"

"And shave…" _Jason tells him_

_Giving his unshaven faces a scratch, Sonny says _"Yeah that too…" _he smirks then says _"I'll go home and get ready for tonight. You're little friend is gonna regret the day she hung up in my face."

"Sonny please don't go overboard…Carly isn't the type of woman to just not go off on you if you provoke her; and trust me you don't want to get on her bad side."

"If she's so awful then why are you friends with her?"

"She's not awful she's just misunderstood at times…she's funny and hot and fiercely loyal to those she cares about."

"Wait, wait go back to the she's hot part Jason…" _Sonny says then pauses for a moment before asking _"Did you sleep with her?"

_A brief moment of silence passes between them before Jason finally answers _"Yes…but it was only when I went down to Florida that last time before you left to go to the Island. We haven't been together in that way since then…we're just friends."

"Just friends huh…you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure…we're just friends. We decided that if we were gonna be friends that we shouldn't have sex anymore so we're not. When I first met Carly I didn't even know her name and every time we were together we never exchanged names…we'd just meet up, play pool, drink beers and have…"

"I get it Jason, no need to paint me a picture here." _Sonny tells him_

_Jason gets a thought and then says _"You know you and Carly are a lot alike…in fact if you weren't so into brunettes I'd say you and Carly would be perfect together. Neither of you will take each other's crap from the other and you both have hot tempers but you are good to those that are good to you and you both are extremely loyal."

"Geese Jason you make me sound like a loyal pet or something…"

"I'm just saying for you to give Carly a chance…"

"After the way she talked to me on the phone Jason…I don't think so." _Sonny shakes his head and then says _"Wait I thought the other time I talked to you on the phone you said her name was Caroline; why do you keep calling her Carly?"

"Because Caroline is her real name but she doesn't like to be called that anymore…"

"Why? Is she hiding something? Did you have Benny check her out?"

"No she's not hiding anything and yes of course I had her checked out; standard procedure and before you ask she's clean so you don't have to worry about her."

"Then why doesn't she like to be called Caroline?"

"Something to do about a friend of hers that died a long time ago in a car accident…her friend's name was Carly."

"What the hell? She took her dead friend's name Jason…that's sick."

"Look you don't know Carly yet so before you go to Luke's tonight and get up in her face about hanging up on you I think you should at least take the time to get to know her…who knows you may like her."

_With a scoff, Sonny says _"I'd doubt that…besides like you said she's not my type. I don't go for blonds." _He turns around and starts walking to the exit of the warehouse _

"Maybe a change will do you good" _Jason calls out to him and then laughs while shaking his head_

**Luke's Blues Club**

**The gypsy woman told my mother**

**Before I was born**

**You got a boy child's comin'**

**He's gonna be a son of a gun**

**He gonna make pretty women**

**Jump and shout**

**Then the world wanna know**

**What this all about?**

_The blues sounds of the Muddy Water's song Hoochie Coochie Man fills the club as the faithful patrons of Luke's Blues Club are dancing on the dance floor, drinking and smoking at the bar and all around just having a good time. _

"Now that's good music Barbra Jean…" _Luke says to his sister as comes walking up to the bar _"Give me the blues anytime I tell ya! They don't make good music like this no more" _taking out a cigar and a lighter Luke asks as he light it up _"So darlin what will it be?"

"Hey there big brother" _Bobbie smiles and then says _"Uh, I'll have a white wine."

**But you know I'm him**

**Everybody knows I'm him**

**Well you know I'm the, Hoochie Coochie Man**

**Everybody knows I'm him**

_Putting his cigar between his teeth, Luke pours Bobbie's drink and sides it over in front of her _"So what brings you out tonight little sister?" _he asks_

"What a sister can't come and see her favorite big brother" _Bobbie asks with a little laugh_

"Nice try Barbra Jean I'm your only brother…shouldn't you be at home with the good Dr. Jones or knitting booties or baking cookies or whatever it is you soccer moms do these days?"

"Ha, ha we soccer moms can have fun too…" _Bobbie tells him and then says _"And to answer your question since tonight is not a school night, Lucas is at a sleep over and Tony is still at the hospital but he may stop by later. As for me, this soccer mom is supposed to be meeting a friend…well she's actually a new tenant of mine at the Brownstone. I invited her out to celebrate her getting a job at GH and moving in to her own place."

"New tenant?" _Luke asks _"What's her name and is she pretty?"

"What does her being pretty or not have to do with anything?" _Bobbie asks with little chuckle and a shake of her head as she stares at him_

"Because Barbra Jean it's no fun flirting if the girl ain't pretty so if she's a dog then you're gonna have to give Chewbacca her walking papers."

_Laughing, Bobbie replies _"Luke you are too much! You're lucky I don't tell your wife about your constant need to flirt with anything in a skirt."

"Correction dear sister…anything pretty in a skirt." _Luke winks and then takes a drag from his cigar_ "And besides my angel Laura knows I'm all talk; she's the only one that gets to ride on the Luke Spencer tunnel of love."

**I got a black cat bone**

**I got a mojo too**

**I got the Johnny Conkeroo**

**I'm gonna mess with you**

**I'm gonna make you girls**

**Lead me by my hand**

**Then the world will know**

**That I'm a Hoochie Coochie Man**

"So what's this new tenant's name and again is she pretty?"

"Yes she's gorgeous…she's a friend of Jason's she was staying with him for a little while until she could find a place of her own; her name is Carly Benson and she's going to be working at the hospital as a physical therapist."

"Physical therapist huh…that mean she can give me a physical."

_Placing down her wine glass after taking a sip, Bobbie's eyes open wide _"Now I'm really telling on you!" _she points at him waving her finger side to side_

"No wait I take that back if she's a physical therapist then that means she has to touch wrinkled old men to help them with their arthritis…" _Luke scrunches his brow _"No thanks I'll pass."

_Laughing _"You are crazy you know that" _Bobbie laughs at him shaking her head _

"Whaaaat, it's the truth..."

"You just behave yourself when Carly gets here…"

"Yes, ma'am"

**But you know I'm him**

**Everybody knows I'm him**

**Well you know I'm the, Hoochie Coochie Man**

**Everybody knows I'm him**

_Looking over to the door as it opens, Luke lets out a long whistle when he sees a gorgeous blond in a sexy red dress come strutting inside the club…she had a leather jacket on at first but when she took it off she definitely got his attention with the way she was wearing that red clingy dress that hugged her figure very nicely._

"Now there's a looker! Haven't seen her in here before…" _Luke says_

_Bobbie turns around to see who he was whistling at _"There's Carly now…"

"That's Carly your new tenant?"

"Pretty enough for you?" _Bobbie smirks_

"You better go over and get her before the wolves start circling around the fresh meat…" _Luke tells her _"The way she's looking in that dress she's liable to start a riot in here…the men will trip over their women to get to her and the women will want to scratch her eyes out. I can't have my club all busted up because you know I'm not paying for anyone's medical bills that's gets into a bar fight in here."

_Ignoring her crazy brother, Bobbie waves at Carly to get her attention from two guys that had already gone over to talk to her as she walked her way through the crowd on the dance floor._

"Carly…over here" _Bobbie calls out to her_

**On the seventh hours**

**On the seventh day**

**On the seventh month**

**The seven doctors say**

**You was born for good luck**

**And that you'll see**

**I got seven hundred dollars**

**And don't you mess with me**

_Hearing someone call her name, Carly looks up and sees Bobbie standing at the bar and waving for her to come over. The two guys she was talking to watch her as she leaves them to walk over to the bar…their eyes mainly focused on her backside as she left their company._

"Hey you made it…" _Bobbie says as Carly comes to sit on the barstool next to her _

"Yes, thanks for inviting me." _Carly replies as she places her leather jacket down on the bar top_

_When Bobbie hears Luke's interruption of clearing his throat she shake her head at him and rolls her eyes then says _"Carly I'd like you to meet my brother, Luke Spencer."

_Luke reaches out his hand over the bar to shake hers _"Well darlin I gotta say you certainly know how to make an entrance; those two bozos over there are still staring at ya and salivating all over my floor."

_Carly shakes his hand and smiles _"So you're Luke…Jason told me about you."

"Morgan? I trust he had only good things to say about me…"

_Carly and Bobbie pass a look at each other with a grin and then she looks back at him before saying _"Weeeell he said you were eccentric; but I told him I'd judge for myself."

"There you go darlin…that's my kinda girl; don't believe everything you here even though it may be true. So what can I get ya?"

"A beer would be great…"

**But you know I'm him**

**Everybody knows I'm him**

**Well you know we're the Hoochie Coochie boy**

**The whole round world knows we here**

_As the song ends another blues hit begins to play as Luke places Carly's beer in front of her and she takes a swig of it; Carly and Bobbie sat talking at the bar for a while. Carly had it all planned in her head what she was going to do; she would play nice and get Bobbie to like and be friends with her…that way she could get her to trust her and that way she could find the best way to make her pay for giving her up. She wasn't sure just yet what she was going to do but that is why she needed to befriend her first._

_Bobbie told Carly about her son Lucas and about her husband Tony and also about the best places in and around Port Charles to go. Carly of course didn't tell her that she was her daughter but she did exchange conversation with her about growing up in Florida. After they talked and drank their drinks for a while, Bobbie told Carly to go out and have some fun on the dance floor; she was young, gorgeous and had the attention of all the guys in the club anyway so she might as well go dance and have fun._

_Hopping off of the barstool, Carly scans the club as she tries to see if Jason was there yet; he had told her that he would come later after he oversaw a shipment. To her disappointment, he wasn't there yet so she decided to occupy her time dancing with some guy that came up to her; he was cute at least she thought to herself but nowhere near hot as her soon the be ex roommate._

_Bobbie smiles when she sees her husband, Tony Jones walk inside the club…she walks over to him, gives him a hug and a kiss and then they start to dance. While dancing she tells him about Carly being their new tenant and about her getting a job at the hospital. Tony looks over to Carly dancing with some guy…at that moment Carly looked over and saw some guy dancing with Bobbie; she assumed it was her husband. She tells herself that he wasn't all that cute but maybe she could use him as her way to get back at Bobbie. Carly gives him a smile as she continues dancing with her dancing partner and Tony smiles back at her as he was definitely liking how she was looking in the sexy dress she was wearing. With the way he was looking back at her Carly inwardly tells herself that she definitely had an "IN" to get back at Bobbie. _

_A.J. Quartermaine comes walking into the club…he walks over to the bar and pounds his fist on the bar top as he says _"Vodka straight up."_When Luke doesn't budge or say anything to him, A.J. pounds his fist again and says _"Are you deaf?! I said give me a vodka straight."

"You talking to me because I'm not the bartender I'm just the owner; in fact where is that bumble head Claude at anyway?" _Luke grumbles and then yells _"CLAAAAAAAUUUUDDDEE! Wherever the hell you are you better get back to work or your fired!"

"Must be hard to get good help these days…" _A.J. says_

_Luke looks at him with an annoyed look _"What are you doing here anyway Junior? I thought the country club circuit or the Port Charles Grill was more your speed."

"I like to mix it up a little…" _A.J. replies and then says _"Now can I get that vodka?"

_Luke pours the drink and slides it down to him _"Shouldn't you be in a AA meeting or something?"

"Hey I'm not drunk…and I have cut back on my drinking…moderation is the key."

"Yeah moderation my Fat Aunt Fanny…" _Luke tells him not buying his moderation drinking bit for one second _"So if you're only drinking in moderation why are you at a club and the first thing you order is vodka?"

"Why Luke I didn't know you cared so much…"

"I don't, I just don't want you getting sloppy drunk in my establishment and start a bar fight or whatever and then I have to pay to pour you into a cab. Well I'm telling you right now that's not gonna happen…if you get drunk and pass out I'm gonna set you on the corner with a sign that says spoiled rich kid – Drunk and Stupid!"

_Ignoring him, A.J. downs the vodka and then turns around looking out into the crowd on the dance floor. He smiles when he sees a smoking hot blond that he'd never seen before…he thinks to himself that if he played his cards right maybe he'd get lucky tonight. He sits at the end of the bar and watches her dance…_

_Once again the door opens but this time in walks Sonny Corinthos…the women in the club immediately took notice of him as they went weak in the knees of how sexy he was looking. Yeah sure he was a Mob Boss but damn he was looking sexy as hell dressed in a black Armani suit with a deep dark grey shirt…his hair was tamed and slicked back and his face was newly shaven. _

_Seeing Luke at the bar, Sonny walks over _"Luke…long time no see."

"Hey partner…haven't seen you in a while."

"Been out of town…just got back today." _Sonny tells him_

"Well it's good to have you back…listen next time you get a chance you need to check the books cause you know I hate to do them."

"Why don't you just let Benny do it?"

"Because Benny isn't my partner, you are so you do it!"

_Shaking his head, Sonny goes on to say _"Get me a scotch will ya…"

"What the hell do I look like to you people? Just because I'm standing behind the bar doesn't mean I'm at your beck and call. And where the hell is Claude at?! That bumble head went on break twenty minutes ago and hasn't come back yet!" _Luke grumbles and then pours Sonny's drink _"So what brings you out tonight if you just got back from out of town?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jason here…"

"Oh yeah, well he's not here yet…although his pretty little roommate that is now my sister's new tenant at the Brownstone is here."

_That got Sonny attention immediately_ "She's here? Where?"

_Luke points out onto the dance floor as he says _"She's the smokin' hot blond in the red dress that's dancing with that Brad Pitt wannabe over there."

_Turning around to see her, Sonny looks over to where Luke was pointing. His eyes slowly scan her body from head to toe and back up again…he didn't realize he was doing it but Sonny was unconsciously wetting his suddenly dry lips and his eyes drank in the sight of her. He had to admit to himself that she was damn hot…but how could that be since he didn't usually go for blonds. _

_For some reason this blond was having some strange effect on him; he watches her for a few more minutes and then makes the decision to go introduce himself and then do what he came there to do which was teach her a lesson that no one talks to Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. the way she did and get away with it! However before Sonny got a chance to go over to her A.J. made it their first…he stands back and watches them._

_Just as Carly was ending her dance with the guy she was with she bumps into another guy; looking up at him she kind of looked familiar to her but she didn't know him._

"Well aren't you going to say excuse me?"

_A.J. smiles at her then says _"Well you're the one that bumped into me so maybe you should say it." _When he sees that she's not liking his response and then tries to walk around him he quickly adds in as he steps to the side preventing her from blowing him off _"Okay, alright you're right…I'll say it. Excuse me."

_Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly says _"That's better…"

"So would you care to dance?"

_Carly didn't really want to dance with him…he seemed like one of those arrogant rich country club snobs; yeah he was kind of cute and for some reason he reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on it just yet. _"Well actually I just got finished dancing for a long time now and my feet are starting to hurt so…"

_Cutting her off, A.J. says _"Come on…I watched you dance with everyone else so why not me?" _he smiles _"Just one dance and I promise you won't regret it..." _taking her hand he walks her back onto the dance floor_

"Really because I'm already starting to regret even talking to you in the first place…" _Carly says annoyed_

_Turning around to face her, A.J. pulls her to him and places his hands on her hips_ "There now that's better isn't it."

"Not really…" _Carly says then tells him _"You know I'd really like to sit this one out if you don't mind."

_Keeping his hands on her hips holding her in place, A.J. says _"We're already dancing…see this is fun." _he dances her around in a circle_

"I said I don't want to dance not let me go…" _Carly tells him wanting to get away from him…she tries to wiggle free of his hold but he keeps his grip on her_

"Why are you fighting me when you know you really want to dance with me?"

_Seeing the scene on the dance floor between Carly and A.J., Sonny quickly jumps up and puts his hand on A.J.'s shoulder and pulls him back off of Carly._

"I believe the lady made it clear she doesn't want to dance with you Junior." _Sonny tells him while staring him down with a look that would kill _"Back off!"

_Since A.J. wasn't a fighter he knew not to go against Sonny especially with that look he was giving him; Carly on the other hand stood watching her savior and she had to admit that it turned her on to watch him scare off the jerk that just had his hands on her and wouldn't let her go. Yes he was definitely a sexy man and even more definite that he was the hottest guy in the club for that matter. _

_Holding up his hands in surrender A.J. backs up with a devilish little grin but before leaving the club all together he looks at Carly and says…_ "It's a little crowded in here so I'm going to leave but maybe if I'm lucky I'll see you later."

"Don't count on it creep!" _Carly tells him as he walks away towards the door and storms out_

_Turning to face the olive tone skinned man, Carly says _"Thanks but I had it handled…I'm not the type of girl that needs a white knight to run to her rescue."

"Believe me I'm nobody's white night sweetheart…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"A.J. was out of line he shouldn't have had his hands on you like that. I was over by the bar and even though I couldn't hear what you two were saying I could tell by your body language that you didn't like him touching you."

_Yes Sonny came to Luke's tonight to confront and teach Carly a lesson but when he saw the way A.J. was touching on her and her try to pull away from him he couldn't stand by and allow that to continue. He'd witnessed his mother being abused by his step father countless times when he was a kid and couldn't do anything to help her. He may not like Carly but he never wanted to see a woman be abused by a man again._

"A.J.?" _Carly asks and then says _"That was A.J.? As in A.J. Quartermaine?"

"Yeah…you didn't know who you were dancing with?"

"No he never told me his name he just came over acting like it was a privilege for me to dance with him or something."

"That's A.J. for you…next time be careful who you talk to."

"Should I be careful now talking to you?" _Carly asks_

_Flashing his dimples, Sonny says _"Maybe…" _he tells her then says _"You're looking daaamn good in that dress…I can see why Junior wanted to dance with you." _he knew he was suppose to be going off on her but he couldn't deny the fact that she was a sexy woman for a blond_

_Although that didn't mean he was letting her off the hook by any means…it's just that right now he was having fun with this little flirting game they had going on. Maybe he would use this attraction to get Jason to see that she was a tramp and he wouldn't have anything more to do with her. He didn't care what Jason said about them not having sex anymore and just being friends…how in the hell could he just be friends with a woman his hot after he had no name sex with her. _

"Do you want to dance with me?" _Carly ask with a little flirty smile_

_Taking a step closer to her, Sonny lightly wets his lips then says _"Depends…"

"On what?" _Carly takes a step towards him_

"You…" _Sonny closes the small space between them entering her personal space; they are now standing face to face but not touching. Their eyes meet entranced by the other _"Do you wanna dance…or do you wanna _**dance**_"

"What's the difference?" _Carly ask in a soft tone_

"You have to ask…" _Sonny asks with a little laugh and a flash of his dimples_

_Sonny places one hand onto her hip and the other at the small of her back and pulls her body against his…Carly lightly nibbles on her bottom lip and then places her hands onto his chest and gives him a little push back to put some space between them. Sonny drops his hands from her body but before he could say anything Carly places a finger to his lips._

"Shhhhh…don't move I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin?" _Sonny asks_

"Give me a quarter…" _Carly tells him _

_Reaching into his pocket, Sonny says with a little laugh _"If you're going to Luke's jukebox you're gonna need more than one quarter."

"So give me whatever it is I need and I promise I'll be back."

_Sonny gives her a couple of quarters to use in the jukebox and she gives him a little sexy smile before turning around and walking to the other side of the room making sure to say her hips to give him something to look at._

_She definitely had Sonny's attention…and not to mention the attention of Luke standing at the bar grinning and others on the dance floor including Bobbie and Tony. Luke, Bobbie and Tony witnessed the confrontation between Sonny and A.J. but now they were intrigued with the floor show Sonny and Carly were putting on._

_Bobbie and Tony have completely stopped dancing now and they walk back over to the bar where Luke was. _

_Luke just grins and says _"Little sister it looks like you and your new tenant have something in common…you both got a thing for bad boys…first Junior Quartermaine and now Don Corleone over there." _He laughs and then looks over to his brother in law Tony who was anything but a bad boy _"Oops I take that back…my little sister's thing for bad boys ended when she married you Doc Bro in-law."

_Bobbie give Luke a hush up look as she tells him _"Will you hush up already…we're trying to watch the floor show going on. Looks like Carly and Sonny definitely have an attraction between them."

"Somebody should tell her he's a mobster…" _Tony adds in _"We wouldn't want her to get hurt because of Sonny and the violence that surrounds him."

_Luke looks at Tony and sees the look in his eyes as he watches Carly…he didn't say anything to Bobbie but he was getting the feeling that his Doc Bro in-law was paying a little too much attention to Carly. Maybe he was just seeing something that wasn't there Luke tells himself but he also tells himself to keep a close eye on Tony whenever he's around Carly just in case. _

_Sonny watched Carly as she walked over to the jukebox and placed her hands on its sides as she leans down looking for a song to play. He was enjoying the view she was presenting to him of her backside in the dress she's wearing. His inner thoughts began to become conflicted with what she was making him feel…he hadn't felt this alive in a long time._

_Wait a minute what the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to be liking the woman! Well she is one hell of a looker and I am a man with needs who hasn't been with a woman in months…yeah, yeah I'll use her to fulfill those needs and get Jason to drop kick her to the curb. It will be like killing two birds with one stone._

_Looking through the selection on the jukebox, Carly was almost beginning to give up since the jukebox was filled with nothing but old blues music…yeah this was a blues club but Luke could at least have some other variety of music to choose from she tells herself. Then she sees the perfect song…Joe Cocker's Leave Your Hat On._ _Putting the money in the jukebox, Carly presses the button for the song she chose and then turns around to see Sonny still staring at her as the song began to play._

**Baby take off your coat…real slow  
>Take off your shoes<br>I'll take off your shoes girl  
>Take off your dress yes, yes, yes<strong>

_Carly walks back over to him and Sonny stands watching her come towards him…he nods his head to the music a little in anticipation for her to close the distance between them. _

_Luke and Bobbie watched while grinning like two Cheshire cats…this was definitely some attraction going on between those two, Bobbie tells herself as she continues watching them along with everyone else in the club who was pretending not to but really were._

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on**

_Now standing in front of him, Carly places her hands onto his chest and Sonny places his hands as they were before with one on her hip and the other at the small of her back. _

_He pulls her close so there was no space between them…_

_She could feel the effect she was having on him pressed up against her thigh; she wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck…_

_They stare into each other's eyes as their bodies began to move to the beat of the music…_

**Go over there turn on the lights, all the lights  
>Come over here, stand on that chair<br>Baby that's right  
>Raise your arms up in the air<br>And now shake em**

_Sonny looks down at her slightly parted lips and then back up into her eyes as he says in a low sexy tone _"You know you're playing with fire don't you? You don't even know me and you're dancing this close…"

"Does it bother you being this close to me?"

"Hell no…" _Sonny replies_

_With a sexy little laugh, Carly softly says _"Good…"_leaning into his lips so they are inches apart she says as she continues to look into his eyes _"I can feel how hot you are for me…its pressing against my thigh."

"Does that bother you?" _Sonny asks_

_Repeating his words, Carly says _"Hell no"

"Good" _he flashes his dimples_

**You give me reason to live  
>You give me reason to live<br>You give me reason to live  
>You give me reason to live<strong>

_Carly's fingers start to play with his hair at the back of his head…_

_Sonny holds her body oh so close to his as the hand that was on her hip slides back to her ass giving it a light squeeze while his other hand gently caresses up and down her back…_

_They were dancing so close and so intimately…_

_Neither noticed the looks they were getting from the other patrons of the club…_

_It was if they were the only two in the place…_

_Their bodies move together as they slowly dance around in a circle and their hearts begin to quicken at the sexual attraction between them…_

_Back over at the bar, Tony says _"Uh it looks like those two have forgotten they are in a public establishment."

_With a little giggle, Bobbie says _"Looks like it" _she grins then says _"I almost think I should turn away…we shouldn't be watching this."

"Hush your mouth Barbra-Jean…do you know how much it costs to buy good porn these days? This here is free!" _Luke says as he watches and then takes a drag of his cigar._

**Sweet darling**

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on baby**

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on**

"So was this the kind of dancing you were talking about before…or were you talking about something else?" _Carly asks_

_With a little hum, Sonny lightly wets his lips again showing her a flash of his wet tongue and then says in a low sexy tone _"Something else…"

"Oh yeah…" _Carly says then asks _"Something else like what?"

"Mmmmm…something like this…"

_Leaning into her neck, Sonny began to place hot wet kisses up and down until he heard her soft moan escape her lips…_

_Carly's eyes flutter closed _"What else?" _ she asks while leaning her head to the side giving him more access_

_Sonny flicks his tongue at her earlobe then gives it a slight tug as his hand on her ass gives it another squeeze and pushes her even more into his rock hard pistol he was packing in his pants._

"Something like that…" _Sonny whispers into her ear_

_His heated breath against her skin turned her on even more if it were possible…_

_Bobbie puts her hands over her eyes but leaves some space between her fingers for peeking; Tony on the other hand stood there with his jaw practically on the floor as he watched the two dance sexily for the whole club to see. Luke stood grinning with his cigar between the side of his teeth…to say he was enjoying the floor show would be an understatement._

**They don't know what love is  
>They don't know what love is<br>They don't know what love is  
>I know what love is<strong>

"Anything else?" _Carly asks then says _"Song is almost over…"

"Yeah…" _Sonny says and then leans back from kissing her neck; Carly opens her eyes and they stare into each other's as he says _"How about this…"

_Lifting his hands from her body, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and pulls her lips to his for a sizzzzzzzling hot and demanding kiss. Carly moans into his mouth as he kisses her breathless…she could feel her knees go weak and was glad that she had her arms wrapped around him so she wouldn't fall. _

"Okay maybe we should stop this…I mean they are drawing quite a crowd." _Bobbie says as she continues peeking through her fingers._

"Don't you dare Barbra-Jean this is probably the most action Corinthos has gotten in months since him and Brenda broke up…and hey Carly is new in town so she needs a sugar daddy and Don Corleone fits the bill. Let them have their fun!"

_Sonny lowers his hands back down her body to her hips…he slides his hands to her back and caresses up and down and even further down to her ass again. Carly lowers her hands as well and places them underneath his suit jacket where she runs her hands up and down his back as their heated kiss never missed a beat. Damn the things this man was making her feel; she'd never had a kiss like this before with any other man not even Jason back when they were having no name sex in Florida. He was making her so wet for him with just one kiss…_

_Luke couldn't help but laugh at the free porn he was watching…_

_Hearing that the song was winding down, Luke yells out _"Hey Corinthos! Get A Room Why Don't Ya! Otherwise I'm gonna have to charge my customers for the Porn Show you two got goin on over there!"

_Not a second later did Carly abruptly pull back from their kiss and push him back some so she could look him in the eyes as she asks _"Corinthos?! You're Sonny Corinthos?!"

_Sonny groans in frustration at the loss of her lips when she ended the kiss but when he realized that she figured out who he was because of Luke's big mouth all he wanted to do was go over to the bar and rip his tongue out!_

_Lowering his hands from her body since it was apparent that their make out session was over thanks to Luke's big mouth_ "Yeah…that's me." _Sonny admits to her then says _"I'm Sonny Corinthos…."

_If looks could kill Sonny would be six feet under right about now; this was the man that called her a bitch on the phone earlier today! How dare he kiss her like that when he was calling her all sorts of names and bitching to her over the phone earlier today?!_

"You son of a bitch how dare you!" _Carly says as she raises her hand and slaps him across the face_

_With the slap, Sonny's face turns to the side…he places a hand to his stinging cheek to give it a rub as he turns back to look at her. He half expected the slap but he still was taken aback from it; his eyes bulge out as his temper starts to get the better of him as he stares straight at her with a look that scared grown men in the "business"._

_Lowering his hand from his cheek, Sonny tells her _"Don't ever do that again."

"Don't ever kiss me again!" _Carly snaps back at him _"Where the hell do you get off kissing me like that when only a couple hours ago you were calling me a bitch and yelling at Jason to kick me out?!"

_Looking around the club and noticing for the first time all the eyes that were on them, Sonny says _"You know what Caroline I think we should take this some place private…"

"Don't call me that! My name is Carly or do you got so much wax in your ears that you've gone deaf and can't hear me!"

_Taking her hand, Sonny says _"Let's go back to the office…"

_Snatching he hand away from him, Carly says _"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

_Luke chimes in_ "Uh Partner I don't think you want to go in there anyway…not unless you like the smell of dirty socks and half empty Chinese takeout boxes."

_No way Sonny was going in that pigsty now..._

_Taking her hand once again, Sonny says _"Come on lets go to my limo…"

_Carly once again snatches her hand out of his as she fires back at him_ "You must be deaf because I thought I told you I wasn't going anywhere with…"

_Before she could finish her sentence good, Sonny picks her up over his shoulder and carries her out of the club kicking and screaming all the way!_

"Hey put me down you asshole!" _Carly screams then yells out _"Someone call the cops! He's kidnapping me! Isn't anyone gonna do anything! Don't just stand there!"

_No one said a word or made a move to call the cops as Carly pleaded for help…they knew that if they did call the cops that they would be on the bad side of one very pissed off mob boss and nobody wanted that._

_Tony Jones looks at his wife as he takes out his cell phone and says _"Bobbie maybe we should call the police…"

"No Sonny will handle the situation with Carly once they are alone without distractions; Sonny wouldn't hurt her he's not that type of man. Whatever is going on between them hopefully they will be able to work it out because it will be a shame for them not to since it is obvious the attraction they have going on between them…we just witnessed it not two minutes ago with that sexy dance and the floor melting kiss they put on display for everyone to see." _Bobbie tells him and then says _"No cops so put away your phone…"

"That's right Doc Bro In-law we Spencer's don't call the cops we're allergic to 'em! So if you're gonna be part of this family you gotta learn the rules….rule number one is don't go against the family and rule number two is _**never call the cops**_! We take care of our own…"

"Is there a rule number three I should know about?" _Tony asks with a little laugh not believing what he was hearing _

"Yeah smart mouth there is…" _Luke snaps back_

_Both Luke and Bobbie look at each other and then back at Tony as they both say _"Never Call The Cops!"

"Okay, okay I know when I'm beat…I won't call the cops" _Tony says while putting away his cell phone_

_With a nod of his head, Luke says _"There may be hope for you yet Doc Bro In-law…"

**Inside Sonny's Limo**

_After carrying her over his shoulder out of the club, Sonny tells Johnny to open the door as he walked as fast as he could over to the limo while being careful not to drop her with all the kicking and screaming she was doing._

_Once he has her inside the limo, Sonny closes the door and says _"What the hell were you thinking causing a scene like that back there?!"

"Oh you mean like the scene you cause when you carried me out of there like some sort of caveman!" _Carly yells back and then says _"Why didn't you tell me who you were?! I never would have let you kiss me if…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny says _"So what you rather go around kissing complete strangers instead? Or maybe I should call that drunk A.J. back!"

"It doesn't matter because it's never gonna happen again! I hate you!" _Carly yells_

"You don't know me and besides I'm the one that needs to be upset!"

"Oh you mean like you didn't know me when you were cussing me out and calling me names on the phone?!" _Carly reminds him_

"Look Caroline…"

"And STOP CALLING ME THAT! My name is Carly!"

"Caroline suits you better so that's what I'm gonna call you…"

"No you're not! You're not gonna call me anything because I don't want anything to do with you! Now let me out of this limo!" _Carly reaches for the door handle next to the side she was sitting on _

_Sonny quickly maneuvers to take hold of her hand but Carly fights him all the way and they begin a little tussling match in the back of the limo...he was trying to keep her from opening the door and she was doing everything to get it open. They were practically rolling around the back of the limo with their bodies entangled and pressed so close together just like they were when they were dancing on the dance floor inside Luke's. _

_It wasn't too long before Sonny had her pinned down underneath him on the length of the seat; they were both out of breath from all the tussling and rolling around; he stares down at her while breathing hard and she stares back up at him breathing just as hard too._

"What is it you want?" _Carly asks then says _"Remember you don't like me either…you called me a bitch."

"I may not like you but that doesn't mean I don't _**like**_ you" _Sonny says with a sexy dimpled grin…_

_Both are still breathing hard and trying to catch their breaths as they just look at each other with the position they are still in with him having her pinned down to the seat. The sexual tension was crackling around them like a newly lit fire in a fireplace._

"If that dance and that kiss is any evidence then I'd say you kinda like me a little bit." _Sonny says with a little smirk_

"Yeah well I didn't know what your name was before so that doesn't count" _Carly tells him and then asks _"Why did you come back all of a sudden?"

"To teach you a lesson little girl…no one talks to me the way you did and live to tell the tale."

"So what are you gonna do…huh…you gonna fit me with cement shoes just because I bruised your ego little man."

"No I'm just gonna remind Jason what a tramp you are because he seems to have forgotten since you two stopped having no name sex."

"He told you about that?"

"Jason tells me everything he's a loyal friend; and once he remembers what you really are then he won't have any problems with kicking you to the curb and out of his life."

"Jason's my friend too and you won't be able to turn him against me."

"We'll see about that." _Sonny retorts back_

_Getting an idea, Carly smiles flirtatiously and then says _"You're right…we will"

_Placing her hands on the sides of his face, Carly pulls him down to her lips for a kiss. Sonny's tongue enters her mouth and swirls around with hers as hums a little tune and puts everything he had into the kiss. Carly accepts his weight on top of her body as she hugs her arms around his back under his suit jacket running her fingers up and down feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. _

_When Carly started to try to take off his suit jacket, Sonny pulls back from her kiss bruised lips and sits up on his knees. He makes quick work to take off the jacket and throw it down to the floor as he stares down at her looking up at him; their eyes mirrored each other with the passion and lust they were feeling in this moment. Carly unfastens his belt, unbuttons his pants then lowers his zipper…_

_With his dimples on full display as he watched her claw at his pants to get them undone, Sonny grins at her then says _"Impatient aren't we Caroline…don't worry I'll take it slow so you can savor it and have something to remember after Jason throws you out on your pretty little ass."

_Making a move to sit up and push him back so he's in a seated position, Carly straddles his lap and Sonny places his hands onto her ass giving it a squeeze._

_Leaning into his mouth, Carly is just inches away from his lips as she tells him _"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me Caroline…"

_Carly captures his lips in a heated yet passionate kiss and Sonny accepts her lips upon his willingly. He moans into her mouth when she grinds her hips down on his ever ready pistol…she had him so hard he was about to burst._

_Leaning back from his lips, Carly gives his bottom lip a little tug and then starts to work at unbuttoning his shirt. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Caroline…slow down baby." _Sonny tells her as he watches her quickly start unbuttoning his shirt._

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because I know you don't like it…" _Sonny grins and then says _"And because like I said before it suits you better."

_Now that she has his shirt completely unbuttoned, Carly snatches it open to reveal his perfectly bronze chest and brown nipples. Sonny takes his shirt of the rest of the way and it joins his jacket on the floor seconds after that._

_Shaking her head at his logic, Carly says _"Whatever I don't want to argue anymore…"

"Then shut up and kiss me…" _Sonny tells her…it was an order not a request_

_Sonny pulls her down to his lips for another kiss…Carly frames his face in the palm of her hands much like he did hers as their kiss began to deepen. _

"Mmmmmm" _Sonny moans and then does his little humming tune_

_Carly places a soft short but sweet kiss onto his lips and then trails kisses down his neck and to his chest. Sonny closes his eyes as he enjoys the feel of her lips kissing all over his chest and then moans out her name when he feels her tongue flicking his nipple then swirls around the now stiffened little nub. She gives his other nipple the same treatment and Sonny is loving it if the wide smile on his face was any evidence._

_She had him right where she wanted him and he didn't even realize it…_

_After a few more kisses and flicks of her tongue over his nipples, Carly executes her plan as she BITES down on one of his nipples which causes Sonny to JUMP UP and start cursing up a STORM!_

"SHITGODDAMNITFUCK!" _Sonny curses out loud_

_While he was cursing and holding a hand over his poor throbbing nipple that was in pain, Carly uses that opportunity to open the door and jump out the back of the limo. As she looks for a cab to hail she sees of all people Jason riding up to the club on his motorcycle; she flags him down._

"Jason!" _Carly calls out his name and waves her hand at him to hurry over to where she was_

_Seeing her waving like crazy at him, Jason stares at her like what the fuck is going on; as he gets closer he sees that her hair is a mess and she didn't have a jacket on out in the nights cold air. When Jason stops his bike in front of her, Carly quickly jumps on back and wraps her arms around his waist…_

"Hurry, hurry let's go!" _Carly tells him_

_Confused, Jason asks _"What's going on? Why do you look like you were in a tornado or something? And where's your jacket?"

"Jase I'll explain it to you once we get back to the penthouse now shut the hell up and haul ass out of here now!"

_Taking off his leather jacket, Jason hands it to her _"Here put this on before you catch a cold."

_Quickly putting on the jacket, Carly tells him _"Now go! Hurry up, hurry up!" _she pats his shoulder impatiently for him to get them the hell out of there._

_Jason does as she ordered but as they take off he notices Sonny's limo sitting not far away from where he picked her up at. In that moment he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. With a sigh, Jason inwardly says to himself _"_Looks like Sonny's plan backfired and he was introduced to Carlybabes tonight instead…why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be stuck in the middle? Heaven help us all!"_

**End of Chapter 1**

**by**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Ordinary Love**

*********Author's Note******* **What's Up Everyone I always have to start out with thanking everyone who left me feedback on the previous chapter. Yes it was a long one but it wouldn't be me if my chapter wasn't long LOL Once again just to let you know this is a rewrite of S&C's past history…it's just my way (another way) things could have gone. Even though there are actual parts of their history being used it may not be in the exact same time frame it was used back when it happened. Of course I ask that you drop me a couple of lines of some feedback because I always love to hear from my readers. Now with that said I will stop yapping and let you get to reading LOL Happy Reading & Enjoy ~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS

**Chapter 2**

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 2**

"Have you lost your mind Carly?!" _Jason yells after Carly just told him the story of what went down at Luke's and then in the back of Sonny's limo before he picked her up _"Sonny's gonna kill you!"

"Don't be silly Jase you won't let that happen…" _Carly replies sitting on the couch and watching Jason standing looking down at her with a disapproving look of what she did to Sonny_

"Do you realize that Sonny isn't the type of man to play games with Carly?! He's not just some guy you can jerk around and say whatever you want to! He's a Mob Boss do you not get that!"

"Yeah and you're a Mob Enforcer and not to mention my best friend in the whole wide world and you won't let him hurt me." _Carly tells him with all the confidence that he had her back_

_Exhaling a breath, Jason replies _"Sonny would never physically put his hands on you to hurt you Carly but there are worse things he can do that don't have to be violent against you!"

"And like I said you won't allow that to happen…"

"You know what I think it is best that you keep your distance from Sonny for a while…" _Jason suggests and then says _"So maybe it is a good thing that you're moving."

"Well I'm not moving because of that Don Juan Wannabe…I'm leaving so you can have your bachelor pad back and I can be closer to Bobbie."

"Don't remind me…" _Jason tells her then says _"I'm still not crazy about you moving into the Brownstone especially since I know you plan on doing something to make Bobbie pay for giving you up."

"Then don't think about it Jason because my mind is made up…"

_Walking over to the coffee table in front of the couch, Jason sits down on it so he's directly in front of her as he says _"You know this plan of yours is gonna backfire on you somehow and whatever you do to Bobbie isn't just going to hurt her; it's gonna hurt her family."

"And what about me?! I'm her family too Jase but she tossed me aside like I was nothing and then had the nerve to go adopt another kid!"

"Carly you don't know her circumstances! She may have had a reason for giving you up…" _Jason tries to tell her_

_Cutting him off, Carly says _"I'm not buying that excuse Jason! Poor people keep their kids and are able to take care of them and show them love! Yeah they may have to struggle to make ends meat but still they have each other. Why couldn't she do that with me? And besides from where I'm standing it seems like her life turned out pretty well to me! She's the head nurse at a hospital, she's married to a doctor _**and**_ she goes and adopts herself a replacement kid!"

"You're not gonna drop this huh…"

_Shaking her head no, Carly replies _"I can't…" _exhaling a breath _"I'll pack my things up tonight and will move out first thing in the morning."

"You don't have to rush…" _Jason tells her but then realizes what he just said _"Wait a minute I take that back maybe you do need to rush a little because once Sonny gets back home he's gonna be on the War Path."

"I'm not afraid of him Jason so he can huff and puff all he wants to but he doesn't scare me one little bit." _Carly tells him and then says _"He thought he could seduce me all while calling me a tramp and saying that he was gonna get you to see the real me and that you'd kick me out of your life."

"That's not gonna happen Carly…" _Jason tells her then says _"And besides I already know the real you and I haven't dropped you yet." _he smiles a little crooked smile_

_Carly smirks then says _"Don't be such a smartass…" _she reaches forward to give his shoulder a little push; a second later a thought came to her _"Oh and did you tell Sonny about us having no name sex?"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah he was going on and on about how you tell him everything and how loyal you are to him." _Carly says_

"Well that's true I am loyal to Sonny and for the most part I do tell him everything."

"But you didn't have to discuss our former sex life Jason" _Carly tells him _"Now that jerk is probably picturing it in his head with him in your place."

_A little smile forms at the corner of his mouth as Jason gets a thought in his head then says _"Something tells me that your sexy little dance and kiss at Luke's and then your almost sex in the back of Sonny's limo had quite an effect on you." _he pauses for a second then says_ "Maybe you like him more than you're letting on."

"Bite your tongue Jason your boss makes me sick!" _Carly fires back then says _"He may be cute and a hell of a kisser but that's where my attraction for him ends Jase; and besides if that jerk would have told me who he was before we started dancing then he wouldn't have gotten out of the dugout let alone to first base with me."

"Okay if you say so…" _Jason says with a smirk and tries his best not to smile_

"I do say so and don't give me that look…" _Carly tells him then says _"It's true…"

"Okay, whatever you say…"

"I say I hate your boss and am not the least bit interested in the arrogant asshole…"

"I didn't say you were interested…" _Jason says still trying not to smile but failing miserably_

"Then stop smiling like you think I am!" _Carly tells him with a none too pleased look_

_Shrugging his shoulders a little, Jason replies _"I'm not smiling" _he makes himself hold his smile and need to laugh inside_

"Okay then…" _Carly says as she stands up from the couch then starts to walk her way over to the staircase_ "I'm gonna go upstairs and start packing..." _looking over her shoulder to him she says _"Goodnight…"

_Doing his best not to laugh, Jason says _"Night…" _he watches her walk up the rest of the stairs and waited until he heard her door close until he burst out laughing and shaking his head at her._

_But Jason's fun didn't last for long because he realized that he still had Sonny to deal with; he had no doubt that once Sonny got back he would burst through the door looking for Carly so he decided to cut him off before he could get to her._

_Opening the door, Jason goes to stand in the hallway between the two penthouses to wait for the elevator doors to open and Sonny to come out. Francis was the guard on duty for the night and he looked puzzled to see Jason standing in the middle of the hallway just staring at the elevator with his arms crossed._

"Excuse me uh, Jason?" _Francis starts out saying _"Was there something you needed?"

_Staring straight at the elevator, Jason simply replies _"No"

"Are you sure cause if so I can take care of it for you…"

"I said I'm fine…" _Jason tells him still staring straight at the elevator not looking at him once_

_About five minutes later the elevator doors finally opened and a very pissed off Sonny Corinthos came stomping out. He had a wild look in his eyes and his hair was tousled and messy instead of tamed back and slick and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone._

_Sonny was so focused to go and wring Carly's neck that he didn't even notice Jason standing in the hallway waiting for him…that is until he hears_

"Sonny wait…" _Jason calls out to him_

_Stopping in place just as he's about to fling the door to penthouse 2 open, Sonny turns and sees Jason standing there _"Where is she?!"

"She's inside upstairs Sonny but…"

_Cutting him off, Sonny fires back _"Why the hell is she still here Jason?! Do you know what that woman did to me tonight?! Did she tell you?!" _he asks while walking to stand in front of him_

"Yeah uh…she told me what happened."

"And you still allow her to stay at your place?!" _Sonny asks not believing that Jason would still allow her to stay with him after knowing what she did _"I want that bitch out of this building right this second Jason!" _he points his finger in Jason's face and keeps on ranting as he yells _"And if you don't have the guts to do it then I certainly will!"

_Just as Sonny was about to stomp back over to the door and go up the stairs to her room and kick her out on her ass, Jason stops him as he puts a hand on his shoulder which makes Sonny turn back around looking at him like he just grew an extra head._

"Sonny don't…"

"Don't! Don't what?! Don't kick that woman out of my building is that what you were about to say Jason?! Because if so you can forget it! She's outta here!"

"Carly is my guest Sonny and I'm sorry but you're not gonna kick her out!" _Jason tells him and then goes on to say before Sonny could interrupt him again _"Besides she's leaving tomorrow so you won't have to see her anymore if you don't want."

"Tomorrow isn't good enough Jason! I want her out tonight!" _Sonny yells_

_Francis stood silent and didn't dare move or say a word; he's seen the boss angry before but this was the angriest he's seen him and that's saying something. Whatever Jason's lady friend Carly did to upset him must have been pretty bad, Francis thinks to himself._

"I'm sorry Sonny but I'm not making her leave tonight…" _Jason tells him and then goes on to say _"Actually I'm not kicking her out at all because she found a place to rent and she will be leaving in the morning."

_Running a hand through his hair, Sonny exhales a heated breath as his nostrils flare and eyes bulge out from being so pissed the hell off _"See to it that she leaves first thing in the morning!"

"When she's ready I'll help her leave…"

"What the hell is it with you and that woman?!" _Sonny asks _"She's nothing but a tramp Jason! You should have got enough of her when you were banging her back in Florida when you didn't know her name!"

"Okay that's it!" _Jason yells in defense of Carly then goes on to tell him _"I'm not gonna allow you to talk about Carly like that Sonny! I get she pissed you off and you have every right to be mad for what she did to you in the limo but she's still my friend and I won't let you disrespect or talk about her like that."

"Who the hell is the boss here Jason?! Last time I checked it was me…"

_Exhaling an exhausted breath, Jason says _"I think we should go inside your place and finish this conversation."

_With one last glare at him, Sonny storms past him and to penthouse 4; Francis immediately opens the door as he came towards him and Jason follows behind. Francis closes the door behind them._

_Now inside penthouse 4, Sonny goes straight over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink; Jason watches as he gulps it down and begins to pour another._

"Sonny you don't need that…"

"Don't tell me what I need Jason!"

"I'm only saying that because you've been down at the Island for these last couple of months doing nothing but drinking and probably hardly eating too…when you got back you said you were going to reclaim your life and I don't think drinking is gonna help you do that."

"Fine!" _Sonny slams the glass down on the bar then looks back over to him _"Happy now?!"

"Yeah"

"Tell me something Jason…when did you become so whipped? That woman you got staying in your place has got you wrapped around her pinky finger and you side with her against me!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Sonny!" _Jason snaps back and then lowers his voice back down to normal as he says _"You are both my friends and if Carly were to say the kind of things about you that you just said about her then I'd tell her to back off too."

"She's a tramp! You were having no name sex with her do you remember that?! So how did she convince you to be her new BFF?!"

"First of all stop calling her that because she's not a tramp okay Sonny…"

_Waving his hand dismissing his defense of her, Sonny replies _"Whatever…"

"And to answer your question we decided it would be better to just be friends so we're not together like that anymore."

"Better for who Jason? Better for her maybe but not for you! She realized that you have money and connections so all she's gonna do is use you man! Can't you see that?!" _Sonny asks _"You should just dump her and be rid of her!"

"I'm not gonna do that Sonny…despite what you think about Carly and by the way you don't even really know her but despite what you think about her she is a good friend to me. She's misunderstood at times and yes she can be wild and reckless but she's fiercely loyaland I'd rather have her on my side then to be on her bad side." _Jason explains and then says _"Actually she reminds me a lot of you…except she's prettier."

"Don't compare me to her…" _Sonny tells him while shaking his head_

"You know what I'm gonna ask you something that I asked her…" _Jason says and Sonny just stares straight at him _"Are you attracted to her? Do you maybe kind of like her more than you want to admit?"

"Where the hell did that question come from?!"

"I'm just asking because she told me about the sexy little dance you two shared inside of Luke's and then the kiss on the dance floor and also your little make out session in the back of your limo." _When Sonny tries to speak, Jason holds up a hand and continues to say _"It just looks like to me that you two are attracted to and like each other even though you don't want to admit it. You're pissed off at her about the way she talked to you on the phone and what happened in the limo and she's pissed off at you about how you called her names and how you want me to kick her out of my life." _Once again Sonny tries to interrupt but Jason keeps going _"I just think that Carly wouldn't affect you so much if you didn't like her in some sort of way."

"You're crazy man…" _Sonny waves him off _"I will admit she's a looker and a good kisser but trust me I can't stand that woman! She's got too much of a smartass mouth on her and doesn't know her place! I swear I don't know how you put up with her but I know one thing she won't disrespect me again! The woman left teeth marks on my chest Jason; did she tell you she tried to seduce me then she bit my nipple and then took off like a bat outta hell."

"You know what Sonny I can do without the details…" _Jason tells him then says _"Yours and Carly's sex life isn't something I care to hear or discuss."

"There is no sex life with us…"

"Only because she ran out on you" _Jason laughs a little_

"Why the hell are you laughing? The woman left teeth marks man that's not funny…" _Sonny says with a serious look while staring straight at him and slightly shaking his head_

"She wouldn't have left them if you didn't let her get close enough or for that matter have your shirt off so she could do it."

"Whatever" _Sonny replies _"You just make sure she's out tomorrow…" _he starts walking to the stairs _"I mean it Jason I don't want to hear or see the woman anymore…" _he starts walking up the stairs then yells out over his shoulder _"You got that?!"

_Jason stands staring up at the stairs watching him leave and then when he hears Sonny's bedroom door slam shut he couldn't help but smile like before and shake his head that both of his friends were protesting their attraction to each other a little too much._

**Carly's Bedroom – Penthouse 2**

_Just finishing up putting her clothes in the two new large suitcases sitting on the bed and two smaller carry bags, Carly closes the tops down and zips them closed. When she came to Port Charles with Jason she didn't have much with her; but now that she's been staying with Jason and he's supplied her with unlimited amounts of money to spend until she got a job and on her feet she had way more stuff than what she came with. Jason didn't mind her spending whatever she needed so she accepted his generosity and had gone on several shopping sprees. _

_All while she was packing Carly was mumbling and talking to herself about how she couldn't believe Jason actually insinuated that she liked Sonny. Maybe Sonny might have had a chance with her before she knew who he was but now that she did his chances with her were shot to hell! _

_As she starts to get undressed to go to bed, Carly continues ranting to herself _"Arrogant son of a bitch…" _she unzips her dress from the back and lets it fall to the floor and steps out of it _"To bad for you Sonnyboy because the only way you will ever get the pleasure of my company will be in your dreams." _she smiles devilishly to herself as she says _"I betcha he'll think twice before crossing Carlybabes again especially after I took a chomp out of him." _she laughs to herself _"Jason is crazy to think I like that bastard…" _she takes off her bra and puts on one of Jason's old t-shirts that she'd been wearing to bed lately._

_Now wearing just the t-shirt and her panties, Carly picks up the two heavy suitcases from the bed and places them on the floor near the door. As she walks back over to the bed and pulls back the covers her mind begins to drift off with thoughts of Sonny._

***FLASHBACK***

"I believe the lady made it clear she doesn't want to dance with you Junior." _Sonny tells him while staring him down with a look that would kill _"Back off!"

"Thanks but I had it handled…I'm not the type of girl that needs a white knight to run to her rescue."

"Believe me I'm nobody's white night sweetheart…" _Sonny tells her_

"Do you want to dance with me?" _Carly ask with a little flirty smile_

_Taking a step closer to her, Sonny lightly wets his lips then says _"Depends…"

"On what?" _Carly takes a step towards him_

"You…" _Sonny closes the small space between them entering her personal space; they are now standing face to face but not touching. Their eyes meet entranced by the other _"Do you wanna dance…or do you wanna _**dance**_"

***END FLASHBACK***

_Snapping herself out of her thoughts of the man she hated, Carly shakes her head to bring herself back to reality _"What the hell was that…why would I be thinking about that jerk?!" _she asks herself and then thinks for a few seconds before saying _"It's all Jason's fault…yeah if he wouldn't have been going on and on downstairs about me liking the arrogant bastard then I wouldn't have had him on my mind when I came upstairs. And then all that smiling he was doing…yeah that's it…because no way in hell do I like that prick."

_Getting into the bed and snapping the covers over her body, Carly punches her pillow a few times then lays down closing her eyes. UGHH she could just kill Jason for making her think about that jerk! Well no more thoughts about Sonny…she needed her focus to be on moving into the Brownstone and getting her payback on Bobbie._

**Sonny's Bedroom – Penthouse 4**

_When Sonny left Jason downstairs he went straight to his bedroom and began to undress…once he had his shirt off he looks at the lipstick print on the collar. Just standing looking at the shirt where her lip print was, Sonny's thoughts instantly became plagued with visions of Carly…_

***FLASHBACK***

_He pulls her close so there was no space between them…_

_She could feel the effect she was having on him pressed up against her thigh; she wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck…_

_They stare into each other's eyes as their bodies began to move to the beat of the music…_

_Sonny looks down at her slightly parted lips and then back up into her eyes as he says in a low sexy tone _"You know you're playing with fire don't you? You don't even know me and you're dancing this close…"

"Does it bother you being this close to me?"

"Hell no…" _Sonny replies_

_With a sexy little laugh, Carly softly says _"Good…"_leaning into his lips so they are inches apart she says as she continues to look into his eyes _"I can feel how hot you are for me…its pressing against my thigh."

"Does that bother you?" _Sonny asks_

_Repeating his words, Carly says _"Hell no"

"Good" _he flashes his dimples_

***END FLASHBACK***

"What the hell was that?" _Sonny asks himself; he wonders why he was even thinking about that woman. _

_He walks inside the bathroom and places his shirt inside the clothes hamper and then looks into the mirror to examine the bite mark on his chest. Rubbing his finger over the little indention of a bite mark just below his nipple, Sonny scowls as he stares at his reflection._

"She'll be gone in the morning and with any luck you won't see the crazy chick again…" _Sonny says to himself still staring at his reflection_

_But no matter how many ways he told himself that he would be glad once she's out of Jason's penthouse he still found himself thinking about her…even as he began to undress down to his boxers and putting the remainder of his away in their proper place._

***FLASHBACK***

"Anything else?" _Carly asks then says _"Song is almost over…"

"Yeah…" _Sonny says and then leans back from kissing her neck; Carly opens her eyes and they stare into each other's as he says _"How about this…"

_Lifting his hands from her body, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and pulls her lips to his for a sizzzzzzzling hot and demanding kiss. Carly moans into his mouth as he kisses her breathless…she could feel her knees go weak and was glad that she had her arms wrapped around him so she wouldn't fall. _

_Now that she has his shirt completely unbuttoned, Carly snatches it open to reveal his perfectly bronze chest and brown nipples. Sonny takes his shirt of the rest of the way and it joins his jacket on the floor seconds after that._

_Shaking her head, Carly says _"Whatever I don't want to argue anymore…"

"Then shut up and kiss me…" _Sonny tells her…it was an order not a request_

_Sonny pulls her down to his lips for another kiss…Carly frames his face in the palm of her hands much like he did hers as their kiss began to deepen. _

"Mmmmmm" _Sonny moans and then does his little humming tune_

***END FLASHBACK***

_Shaking his head of the memories of her, Sonny says _"Forgetabout her…she's a nutcase!" _he thinks for a moment then walks out of the bathroom still talking to himself _"Probably just thinking about her because of Jason and his crazy accusations that I want her. What I want is her out of my building and to not have to think about her again." _he pulls back the covers on his bed and sits on the edge _"And besides it's been a while since I've been with a woman so it's only normal that I was attracted to her especially since she was doing everything to seduce me." _He lays back in the bed and pulls the blanket over his body _"You just need to get laid that's all."

_Turning off the lamp the room is not engulfed in darkness and Sonny closes his eyes attempting to sleep without dreaming of her._

**The Next Morning – The Brownstone**

"Well last night at Luke's was certainly entertaining…" _Bobbie says with a little giggle to her husband as he walks into the kitchen_

"Yeah you can say that again." _Tony replies and then asks _"Got any coffee? I'm just gonna grab a cup and head on out to the hospital."

"You sure you don't want me to make you some breakfast? I won't take long."

"No that's alright I'm running late as it is. I don't know why but I had a rough time getting to sleep last night and when I did finally get to sleep I guess I slept a little later than I usually do."

_Yes Tony Jones had a rough time getting to sleep last night and he knew why…it was because he couldn't get his mind off of a certain female that wasn't his wife. Ever since Bobbie pointed out Carly to him on the dance floor at Luke's last night he couldn't get her out of his head. She was looking damn good in that sexy red dress she had on and even though it looked to him like she was interested in that mobster Sonny Corinthos he'd still taken an interest in her. Tony didn't know what to think about these feelings stirring up inside of him because he loved his wife…but lately he was feeling like they were stuck in a rut. Things were boring, sex was always the same and they did and said the same things everyday day after day after day; he wanted a change and some excitement back in his life and the blond named Carly seemed like lots of it. Even though he hadn't officially met her yet since she was otherwise occupied last night he was looking very forward to meeting her. _

"You sound just like our son…" _Bobbie replies then says _"Lucas was running late for school the other day to catch the bus and didn't want to eat either so I had to force him to take a pop tart with him to eat so he could have something in his stomach at least." _she giggles a little shaking her head at her two men and then looks over to Tony just standing there staring off into space with his coffee mug in his hand _"Hey are you okay…Tony…earth to Doctor Jones." _she snaps her fingers_

_Realizing she was calling his name, Tony snaps out of his thoughts and looks at her with a little smile _"Yeah uh, I'm fine. Sorry about that I was just thinking about some things I need to do as soon as I get to the hospital."

"Oh okay…well I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier I just got busy doing things around the house."

"That's okay don't worry about it…" _Tony replies and then asks _"So uh when is our new tenant moving in?"

"Oh Carly…well she said she wanted to move in as soon as possible; she'll probably come sometime today. Since it's my day off at the hospital I'll be here to let her in."

_Tony takes a sip of his coffee to hide his smile and then says _"Well if last night is any evidence this Carly woman seems like an interesting soul."

"Yeah she seems like she'll be fun to have around…"

"Hopefully she's okay from last night since last we saw her she was being carried out over the shoulder of a mobster."

_Bobbie smiles with a little giggle and says _"Something tells me that Carly didn't mind leaving with Sonny as much as she let on…especially after that sexy encounter they had on the dance floor. Besides Sonny wouldn't hurt her I've known him for a while now and yeah he's a Mob Boss but he's also a good person."

"Yeah whatever you say…I never understood why you're so fond of Sonny. The guy kills people for a living."

"I try not to think about that…" _Bobbie tells him then says _"And besides he and Luke are close friends and I've gotten to know him as a person and a friend apart from what people read about him in the press."

"Yeah well I just hope our new tenant Carly is careful around him…we wouldn't want her to get hurt because of the dangers that surround Sonny and people like him." _Tony replies then drinks some more of his coffee _"Maybe we should introduce her to a safer variety of guys she can go out with…"

_Bobbie looks at him with a raised eyebrow and then says _"Since when do you like playing matchmaker; and why all the interest in who Carly dates?"

_Quickly coming up with a excuse, Tony says _"I'm just saying that it would be safer for Carly and us since she's gonna be living here if she dated more suitable guys instead of the local God Father."

_Accepting his excuse, Bobbie sighs then says _"Well I guess I could introduce her to some guys but still something tells me that she's more interested in Sonny. That dance and kiss they shared last night didn't look like a onetime thing to me."

_Tony began to drank down the last of his coffee as he thinks to himself that he hoped it was a onetime thing because he didn't like the idea of Carly being with Sonny…she should be with a more suitable guy…someone like…someone like…someone like, like me. Wait a minute where did that come from? With that thought in mind, Tony began to cough from almost choking on his coffee; Bobbie ran over to him and began patting him on the back as he coughed._

_Placing down his coffee mug on the counter as Bobbie pats him on the back, Tony says _"I'm okay…I'm fine. Coffee just went down the wrong pipe that's all." _he coughs a few more times and then clears his throat_

"You sure you're okay?" _Bobbie asks as she gives his back a soothing rub_

"Yeah…" _Tony says and clears his throat again before saying _"Just drank to fast I guess."

"Okay well then you better get going because you may only have a half day today but still it doesn't look good for a brilliant doctor to be late for work…" _Bobbie tells him then kisses his cheek _"Oh and Lucas is still over at his friend's house spending the night but he'll be back tomorrow…and hey probably by the time you come home we'll have a new tenant."

"Can't wait to meet her…" _Tony replies and then kisses Bobbie's cheek before walking out of the kitchen and go on his way to work._

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 2**

_Waking up with a yawn and looking at the clock on the nightstand, Carly sees that it's almost eight thirty; she moans not really wanting to get out of bed since she was never really a morning person but she wanted to go on and get moved into the Brownstone and then she had to go by the hospital to fill out some paperwork with Human Resources before starting her new job on Monday. _

_Pulling back the covers, Carly gets out of bed and then yawns as she stretches her arms into the air…she was in need of a cup of coffee and hopefully Jason still had some frozen waffles that she could pop in the toaster for a quick breakfast._

_As she made her way down the stairs, Carly rubs her eyes and yawns once more since she had a sort of restless night of sleep. For some stupid reason she dreamed about Sonny and their encounter in the back of his limo…but only this time she didn't bite him and leave. No this time around they had wild crazy sex; just thinking about it now made her ache between her legs for him. _

"Okay snap out of it Carly you don't really like the arrogant ass…you only dreamed about him like that because Jason put those crazy ideas in your head last night about liking him and you don't so just forget about him."

_Walking into the kitchen, Carly heads straight to the coffee maker and starts to make some coffee and forces herself to think of anything other than the jerk that lived across the hall._

_Sonny came walking down the stairs dressed and ready to go into work at the warehouse…he got a late start this morning because his dreams last night were plagued with rolling around naked between his blue satin sheets with a certain blond vixen that he hated. When he woke up and realized that it was all just a dream he was left with a hard-on from the memories of his dream; needless to say he needed to take a cold shower._

_After showing, shaving and getting dressed, Sonny was ready to get back to work and start running his business again. He decided against making breakfast he would just grab a cup of coffee at Kelly's on the way to the warehouse. As he leaves out of the door and walks over to the elevator, Sonny looks over to Jason's closed door…he wondered to himself was she still there._

_Looking back over to Max standing at the door, Sonny says _"Is Jason home?"

"No sir he was leaving out when I was coming on duty…" _Max tells him_

_With a slight nod of his head, Sonny then asks _"What about Caroline? Has she left yet?"

"I'm not sure sir…I haven't seen her this morning and she wasn't with Jason when he left."

_Now didn't he tell Jason that he wanted her out first thing in the morning since he insisted on not kicking her out last night?! Well she was about to be handed her eviction papers right now! An instant scowl comes across Sonny's face as he heads straight to penthouse 2 and barges his way inside…he was just about to call out her name and head up the stairs in a huff when he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a glass fell and broke on the floor._

_Inside the kitchen, Carly curses as she accidentally dropped a coffee mug she was about to use to pour her coffee into… _"Damn it" _she gets the broom and dust pan then bends down to sweep up the glass…_

_That was the view that greeted Sonny when he came inside the kitchen…a small little dimpled smile came across his face as he stands staring at her bent over while wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black pair of panties._

"Nice…very nice" _Sonny says_

_Carly is startled to hear his voice and she drops the dust pan just as she's about to stand up. _

_Placing a hand over her pounding heart, Carly looks over to him _"You scared the shit out of me! I swear you are like a cat! I didn't hear you come in…" _Carly says as she lowers her hand then places it on her hip as she shoots him a glare and readies herself for battle._

_Sonny just grins since he is now the recipient of her view of the front; he could tell she was braless since her nipples were sticking out in the t-shirt._

_Realizing that he was ogling her, Carly tells him _"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer…that way you'll have something to jerk-off to because no way in hell will you ever experience the real thing." _bending back down she sweeps the broken glass back onto the dust pan then walks over to the trash and pours it inside._

"Don't flatter yourself I don't want you…" _Sonny tells her while watching her bend over again to sweep up the glass and then watches as she puts the broom and dustpan away._

_Walking back over to the cabinet to get another mug_ "Ha! Liar, liar pants on fire…" _Carly laughs then says _"I know that look and I know when someone's checking me out and you definitely were." _she turns around with a new mug in her hand and sees he's still starting at her_

"Well if I was it's only because you're standing in front of me half naked what do you expect me to do? But the moment past as soon as you opened your mouth and now I'm over it…"

"Yeah sure…whatever" _Carly tells him and then says _"Jason's not here so that's your cue to leave…" _she places the mug down on the countertop _

"No actually it's your cue to leave…" _Sonny tells her as he slowly takes a few steps towards her _"You see Jason didn't kick you out last night as a courtesy but now your time is up and it's time for you to vacate the premises."

_Carly watches him walk forward towards her and for some reason it made her nervous if the butterflies flying around in her stomach were any evidence. As he walked forward to her she stepped backward; although she wasn't about to let him know that being close to him made her want to reach out and finish what they started in the limo. Wait a minute she didn't want that! Get that out of your head! He's an arrogant bastard! Yeah there now the hate for him was back and she was more than ready to stand her ground and let him know that he didn't intimidate her!_

_Seeing the look in her eyes as slowly walked towards her closing the gap between them, Sonny couldn't help but smile that he wasn't the only one affected by last night._

"What's the matter?" _Sonny asks then says _"No smartass remark…" _he is now standing directly in front of her while having her trapped with her back against the counter since she couldn't back up any further _"What's the matter Caroline…huh? Afraid to be this close to me again?"

"I'm not afraid of you…but you should be. What's the matter you didn't learn your lesson last night when I took a chomp out of you?" _Carly tells him with a little smirk as she stares him straight in the eyes letting him know that she wasn't afraid of him_

_Remembering that moment in the limo, Sonny thought it wise for him to back up and he does as he holds his hands up in surrender and takes a few steps back…_ "You're right…I won't make that mistake again."

"Good…now leave!"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me to leave…I own the building and if anyone's leaving it's you little girl."

"You know you really have to break that habit of calling me out of my name…it's Carly! Not slut, tramp, bitch and certainly not little girl." _Carly tells him in no uncertain terms then tells him _

"Okay then how about Caroline?" _Sonny asks with a smirk_

"Especially not that!"

_Sonny's eyes couldn't help but scan her body once more since she was standing in front of him looking sexy as hell with just the t-shirt and panties on _"Well one thing is for sure I won't call you little girl anymore since you definitely have the body of a woman."

_Shaking her head at him, Carly replies _"Yeah a body that you'll never touch again…" _she smiles then says _"Now leave so I can have my coffee in peace."

_Of course Sonny doesn't move an inch and Carly stands staring back at him like he was her…no words were spoken as their eyes did the talking as each were taking a moment checking each other out; although Sonny had a better view since she wasn't fully dressed. However Carly's view was pretty damn good even though he was dressed the man was sexy as hell and knew how to wear a Armani suit very well. _

_It was in that moment that Jason came walking inside the kitchen with a box of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts…he stops in place with a little smile as he sees his two best friends just staring at each other and senses the attraction and sexual tension between them._

"Hey uh…what's going on?" _Jason asks_

_Snapping out of the mutual admiration stare down she and Sonny had going on, Carly notices that they were not alone anymore_ "Nothing…your boss was just leaving and I was just making myself some coffee." _Carly tells him and then spots the box of doughnuts in his hand _"You brought doughnuts!" _she practically runs over to Jason while giving Sonny a push out of her way. Grabbing the box from him, Carly places it on the counter and opens it _"Jase you're a lifesaver how did you know this is just what I wanted…"

"Did you see she just pushed me?" _Sonny says looking over to Jason with a what the hell look_

_Jason just shook his head with a little crooked smile while watching Carly dive into the box…he then looks over to Sonny to say _"Trust me Sonny its best not to be in the way when there are doughnuts around…"

"Yeah I can see that…" _Sonny replies then says _"You know you shouldn't eat stuff like that for breakfast."

"What are you the food police?!" _Carly asks after devouring down one of the lemon filled doughnuts and going back into the box to get a chocolate sprinkled one _

_Sonny gives her a disgusted look as he watches her eat another doughnut _"No I just have better taste in food and that box of sugar is nothing but a clogged artery waiting to happen."

_Rolling her eyes at him, Carly says _"Whatever it's your loss and beside I don't remember offering you any anyway." _she finishes off the last bite and moans out _"Mmmmmm….so good." _Looking over to Jason she asks _"You want one?"

_With a laugh, Jason replies _"Uh, yeah…" _he goes over to the box and takes out a doughnut _"For a moment there I thought you were gonna eat them all yourself."

"You better get one while you can because this box is about to disappear…" _Carly says with a little laugh and then pours herself a cup of coffee_

"Where the hell do you put it all…just watching you eat that crap I have no doubt your other eating habits are just as atrocious; you should be three hundred pounds instead of a petite little woman." _Sonny asks wondering how she could scarf down doughnuts and keep her figure…a very hot figure at that._

_Taking a sip of her coffee, Carly looks over to Sonny and says _"Are you still here? I forgot all about you once I saw the doughnuts…"

_Shaking his head, Sonny casts a look to Jason and says _"I'm on my way to the warehouse so see to it your little friend is gone within the hour." _he starts to leave out of the kitchen_

"Bite me!" _Carly fires back at him as he walks his way out of the kitchen_

_Sonny retorts back over his shoulder _"You wish!"

"Sonny before you go…" _Jason calls out to him and Sonny turns around; Jason walks over to stand in front of him so they are face to face _"We have some important business I need to discuss with you at the warehouse."

_Looking over Jason's shoulder to Carly standing there he realizes it wasn't the time or place to talk business _"Okay I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there as soon as I drop Carly off…" _Jason tells him_

_Sonny nods then leaves out of the kitchen_

_Once he was gone, Carly asks _"So where'd you go this morning beside to go bring me doughnuts?" _she picks up another doughnut and takes a bite then sips some more of her coffee_

_Turning around to face her_ "Business…" _Jason simply replies _

_Carly knew what that meant which was don't ask any questions so she changes the subject _"As soon as I get dressed I'll be ready to move to the Brownstone and you can have your bachelor pad back. You won't be stuck with a roomie anymore."

"Okay well just let me know when you're ready and I'll take you…"

"You gonna miss me?" _Carly asks_

"Carly it's not like you're leaving town you're still gonna be here in Port Charles so why would I miss you?"

_Shaking her head at him, Carly says _"You can still miss having me around because let's face it mumbles across the hall is a control freak and has to have everything his way so you can't have fun hanging out with him and I haven't seen you go out on a date once since I've been here and besides let's face it Carlybabes is loads of fun…" _she smiles devilishly _"So it's okay you can say you're gonna miss having me around it's okay."

_With a little laugh, Jason says _"You're crazy you know that right."

"Yeah but you are my best friend ever and just because I'm moving out I don't want us to lose touch with each other so I suggest we have a meeting place that we can go and have fun."

"Okay…what kind of meeting place?"

"I don't know you know this town better than me…" _Carly tells him then says _"So where can we go to relax, unwind and have fun."

_Thinking for a moment, Jason replies _"Jake's…it's a bar kind of like that Jimmy's place back in Florida."

"Does it have a pool table?"

"Yeah"

"Good then we can meet there and play pool and I can finally beat you." _Carly tells him while walking out of the kitchen with her coffee mug in one hand and her doughnut in the other_

"Like that's ever gonna happen…" _Jason laughs out as he follows behind her out of the kitchen_

_Walking up the stairs now, Carly tells him _"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay I'll be down here when you're ready."

**Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse – Sonny's Office**

_Sitting at his desk going over some papers, Sonny tires to keep his mind focused on work and for the most part it was working; he hadn't thought about Carly since he dove head first into coffee contracts and invoices. _

_There is a knock on the door _"Come in" _Sonny calls out while still looking at his paperwork_

_Benny comes walking inside and closes the door behind him _"Sir may I just say that it is great to have you back." _he says while noticing that Sonny was back to looking like his old self again and not the bum he saw yesterday._

"Good to be back Benny…" _Sonny replies and then says _"So fill me in on everything…did I miss anything I should be aware of?"

_Taking a seat in the chair in front of Sonny's desk, Benny replies _"Well while you were gone everything has been running smoothly Jason did a good job at looking after things in your absence."

"That's good…but I'm back now so I'll be taking charge again."

"Of course sir I didn't mean to imply you wouldn't." _Benny quickly tells him and then goes on to say _"However we did have a problem earlier this morning?"

"Problem…what kind of problem and why wasn't I informed?"

"Jason took care of it and he assured me that he would fill you in." _Benny explains_

"What happened Benny?"

"It's Sorel sir…he was trying to push drugs into one of our docks but we found out about it in time to stop it."

_Slamming his fist down on the desk, Sonny curses _"Son of a BITCH!" _his temper quickly rises as he goes on to say _"How many times does that bastard have to be told that I don't run drugs through my territory?!"

_Benny flinched a little when Sonny slammed his fist on the desk and then waits a few seconds before saying _"Sorel knows the rules but just refuses to accept it; Jason took care of the shipment so you don't have to worry about the drugs getting on the streets."

"This must be what Jason wanted to talk to me about but didn't want to around Caroline…"

"Most likely yes…" _Benny replies and then says _"Was there anything else you need for me to do?"

"No…I'm just trying to get back in the swing of things and get caught up on everything Jason had to handle in my absence. You sure I have everything and there's nothing else I need to be aware of that happened while I was gone?" _Sonny asks while looking back down at his papers on his desk_

"The only other thing Jason had me looking into was finding out the birth mother of his friend Carly."

_That got Sonny's attention…instantly looking up at Benny _"What do you mean Jason asked you to find out who Caroline's birth mother is? She's adopted?"

_Benny wondered why he kept calling Jason's friend Caroline since Jason told him that she preferred to be called Carly…however he wasn't gonna ask why._

"Yes sir and Jason asked me to look into finding out who her birth mother is…"

"Did you find out?" _Sonny asks curiously_

"It took some doing but we were able to find out who Miss. Benson's mother really is."

"Well don't leave me in suspense Benny who is her birth mother?"

"It's Bobbie Spencer-Jones…"

_Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing _"You mean to tell me that Bobbie Spencer is Caroline's birth mother…" _when Benny nods yes, Sonny goes on to say _"How in the world is that even possible for her birth mother to just happen to live in Port Charles of all places and also happen to be the sister of one of my best friends."

"Small world huh…" _Benny says with a little chuckle_

"Yeah very small…" _Sonny replies then says _"I wanna see the background check Jason had you make on Caroline and also the file you made when you found out who her mother was."

"Sure, no problem I'll go get them now."

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 2**

_Walking down the stairs after showering and getting dressed, Carly is now wearing skin tight jeans and a white blouse…she left the top buttons undone so just a peek of her cleavage was showing._

"Okay I'm ready…"

"Took you long enough." _Jason replies and then asks _"You all packed? Where are your bags?"

"Upstairs in my former room…" _Carly tells him and then walks over to the door opening it. Jason watches her wondering what she's doing _"Hey Max can you come here for a second pleeeeeease." _she smiles at him while standing at the now open door_

_Jason just shakes his head at the way she was flirting with Max…actually she flirted with all of the guards and had them all wrapped around her pinky finger she could get them to do whatever she wanted. He tells himself that it is probably a good thing that she is moving because Sonny definitely would not tolerate his guards pinning after Carly._

_Max comes walking inside the door and then smiles at Carly as he asks _"Did you need something?"

_With a flirty smile, Carly places a hand on Max's arm where his bicep is and gives it a rub as she says _"Could you do me a huge favor and go upstairs to my room and get my suitcases…they are so heavy and you're so much stronger."

_Max practically blushes as she rubbed his bicep _"Sure no problem I be back down in no time flat." _he rushes up the stairs to get her bags_

_Once Max disappears upstairs, Jason looks at her pointedly while saying _"Why do you have to do that? You got the poor guy blushing from all that rubbing on his arm…"

"The bags are heavy Jason and I didn't want to carry them…besides he's got muscles he can handle it."

"What about the flirting? You shouldn't do that with him or the other guards for that matter…"

"Why not it's fun?" _Carly replies_

"Sonny won't like it that's why" _Jason tells her _"He's back home now and if he were to see you flirting with the guards he'd wouldn't be happy about it."

"Who cares what Sonny thinks? I certainly don't…" _Carly tells him then says _"Besides I'm leaving anyway so he won't have to know unless you tell him."

_Max comes walking carefully down the stairs with the two huge and heavy suitcases and the straps of the two carry bags over his shoulders _"What's in these things…bricks?" _he asks as he makes it down the last of the stairs_

"Don't tell me you can't handle two little suitcases Max?" _Carly says with a smile as she places a hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb back and forth then lowers her hand back down _"If you need some help maybe I should call Johnny?"

"No that's okay I got it..." _Max quickly replies not wanting her to think he couldn't handle carrying her luggage _"It was just a little hard coming down the stairs with them but I'm fine."

"Good" _Carly smiles then looks over to Jason _"You ready to go?"

_Carly walks out the front door to the elevator and Max follows behind her…Jason just shakes his head at her. _

**The Brownstone**

_Hearing a knocking on the door, Bobbie comes to answer it _"Just a minute…" _she calls out just before opening the door _"Carly" _she says with a smile _"I see you're ready to move in."

"It's okay for me to move in today right?" _Carly asks_

"Yes of course do come in…" _Bobbie says and then sees Jason and one of his guards walking up the walkway carrying to big suitcases _"I see you brought Jason to help you move."

"Yeah well he's my best friend and the only one I have in town so he wanted to see me off."

_Jason comes inside behind Max who was carrying both of the heavy suitcases and the two carry bags…Jason made sure he carried them all by himself since he wanted to show off in front of Carly._

"Where should I put these?" _Max asks_

_Bobbie gives him directions to Carly's place and tells him that the door is unlocked so he can just go inside with the luggage; Max leaves to go put her luggage in her new apartment room._

"Jason it's always good to see you…" _Bobbie says_

"Good to see you too." _Jason replies and then looks to Carly and says _"If you need anything you call me."

"I will" _Carly says with a smile then tells him _"You see I knew you were gonna miss me. Now give me a hug"

_Jason gives her a hug and Max finally comes back from putting her luggage into her apartment room._

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her. I'm sure once Carly gets settled in she will be able to call this place home."

_As Jason hugs Carly he quietly whispers into her ear _"Place nice…" _he pulls back from their hug _

_Carly gives him a smile but she knew what he was telling her; he wanted her to drop her plans for Bobbie _"I'll call you later."

_Carly walks to the door and watches Jason and Max walk down the walkway and to the limo…Max of course looks over up at her and waves once he's standing at the driver's side door. Jason rolls his eyes at Max then gets in the back of the limo and Carly laughs and waves goodbye to the guard._

_Closing the door and going back inside, Carly walks over to Bobbie _"Well it sure is quiet."

"Oh uh my son Lucas is at a friend's house and my husband Tony is at the hospital." _Bobbie tells her _"We also have a few other tenants…one is a police officer name Marcus Taggert and the other an older gentleman that likes to keep to himself." _Bobbie tells her then goes on saying _"And you will have your own private entrance if you don't want to use the main doorway…there is a pathway on the side so if you would like privacy you can use that entrance."

_All while Bobbie is going on and on telling her different things Carly is half listening while inwardly plotting what her next move will be to get her payback on the woman that gave her away as a baby. From the way her husband was eying her at Luke's last night she knew that she could use him in some sort of way…_

"So when do you start at GH?" _Bobbie asks_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Carly hears her ask about her starting her job _"Well actually I should leave right now to go there so I can fill out some papers and stuff…but my first official day is Monday."

"Oh okay well then how about after you are done we meet up later for lunch?"

"Sure okay I'd like that." _Carly says while forcing a smile_

"Why don't you go and handle everything at the hospital and afterwards you can meet me at Kelly's?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse – Sonny's Office**

_Jason comes walking up to Sonny's office door and knocks before opening the door and walking inside; after dropping Carly off at the Brownstone he came straight to the warehouse._

"Hey Sonny…"

_Before Jason could get another word out, Sonny asks _"Is she gone?"

_With a sigh, Jason replies _"I just dropped her off."

"Good" _Sonny replies and then says _"So how about you tell me about what went down with Sorel trying to bring a shipment of drugs in my territory."

"Benny told you?"

_With a nod, Sonny says _"He told me you were gonna fill me in so why don't you do that now; what happened?"

_Taking a seat, Jason starts to say _"I got a call earlier this morning that asked if we had a shipment coming in. Of course we didn't have anything scheduled to come in and not at that time in the morning so I decided to go down there…turns out it was Sorel trying to bring in his supplies on our docks." _before Sonny could interrupt, Jason holds up a hand and tells him _"Don't worry I took care of it; Sorel won't be pushing any drugs unless he has a wetsuit to dive down to the bottom of the harbor."

"That idiot is starting to make more bolder moves to try to bring drugs in on my territory Jason…he knows I don't allow drugs through Port Charles or anywhere else my territory expands to yet he _**still**_ _**insists**_ on trying!"

"You want me to send him a more personal message?"

"It may have to come to that but first I want you to have Benny set up a meeting at the No Name. This is _**it**_ for Sorel…if he doesn't take my warnings seriously tonight then his shipment of drugs won't be the only thing at the bottom of the harbor."

_Nodding in agreement, Jason says _"I'll have Benny set it up." _he looks down to the papers on the desk and sees two files that have Carly's name_

"Good…"

"I see you've been doing some reading up on Carly…" _Jason gestures his hand towards the two files with her name on them sitting on the desk_

_Picking up one of the files and opening it, Sonny skims through some of the pages as he says _"Yeah I've been looking over the back ground check you had done on Caroline…" _Sonny starts out to say but then looks up at Jason_ "You have a problem with me looking at this?"

"No I figured you'd want to see it eventually…"

_Nodding, Sonny goes on to say _"Benny uh also told me about you having him find out who Caroline's birth mother is." _he puts the file in his hands down then picks up the other one holding it up for Jason to see _"Bobbie Spencer-Jones of all people can you believe it?" _he says with a little chuckle_

"I know…what are the odds that Carly's mother turns out to be someone we know and lives in Port Charles."

"You said Caroline was moving into the Brownstone right?" _Sonny asks and when Jason nods he goes on to ask _"Is she gonna tell her?"

_Shaking his head, Jason replies _"She doesn't want to…well, she's not ready. Carly's angry at Bobbie and doesn't understand why she would give her away and years later go and adopt another child."

"Then why is she moving into the Brownstone then Jason?" _Sonny asks curiously _"I would think living at the Brownstone would be the last place she'd want to be if she hates Bobbie for giving her away."

"You know Sonny this is Carly's story to tell and it's not my place to discuss this with you so maybe we should change the subject." _Jason tells him_

_That just made Sonny even more curious _"Since when do you not want to discuss things with me Jason?" _he asks and then says _"Oh wait I get it…you have to think like a crazy in the head nutcase in order to figure it out but I get it now."

"What? You get what I'm not following you…"

"Oh come on Jason don't play dumb with me…it's so easy to figure out." _Sonny tells him and then says _"Caroline is angry right…she hates Bobbie for giving her away right? So when she found out who you really were once you two finally came up for air after having no name sex she realized that she could use you to find out who her biological mother is."

"No it wasn't like that Sonny…" _Jason tries to interrupt to explain_

_Sonny keeps going on with his theory _"She realized the connections you have and that you could help her get what she wanted which was a name for her mother so that she could charm her way into her new found mother's life and then take her down like a ton of bricks. Tell me I'm wrong Jason! Tell me that Caroline is not planning on issuing Bobbie a world of pain somehow for payback because she gave her up as a kid." _when Jason doesn't answer right away Sonny says _"I'll take that as a yes."_ he then asks _"How could you allow her to use you like that Jason?"

"It didn't happen like you think Sonny. Carly didn't know my name or what I did for a living before when we were together and when I finally told her who I was she didn't ask me to help her I offered."

"She made you think you were the one that came up with the idea but she probably set it up to where you would offer to help her while playing the damsel in distress for you to help her out of a jam."

"Carly is nobody's damsel in distress and she didn't set anything up to trick me into helping her." _Jason defends Carly to him then goes on to tell him _"She had a bad dream about her adoptive mother threatening to take her back to the adoption agency when she was a kid only she didn't really find out she was adopted until after her adoptive mother Virginia died. She wanted to find out who her birth mother was but couldn't because it's hard to get information like that from adoption agencies and it costs money to do it."

"So you offered to help her…"

"Yeah I offered she's my friend and I offered to help her out."

"And you didn't see that as a set up Jason…she played you man." _Sonny laughs at him then says _"I'm sorry Jason but sometimes you can be gullible especially when it comes to women and trust me she played you."

"No she didn't Sonny it wasn't like that you weren't there so you don't know. It was a very rare moment for Carly when she showed her vulnerability to me…that's not something that comes easy for her to do…to show her weakness. She's always trying to be so strong and tough but she has feelings to like everyone else."

"You really believe that…"

"Yeah I do." _Jason answers_

"Okay say you are right and she didn't set you up…you know that she plans to hurt Bobbie so you're just gonna allow her to do it. Bobbie is a good friend and not to mention Luke's sister."

"I tried to reason with her but she's so angry that she won't listen…she has her mind made up. I told her that when her plan backfires and it most likely will that I will be there for her."

"You need to tell Bobbie who she is Jason…"

"I can't do that Sonny…its Carly's choice it's not mine to make for her!" _Jason fires back then continues to say_ "I use to hate it when the Quartermaine's tried to make decisions for me after my accident! It's one of the main reasons I left that house!"

"So you're just gonna sit back and allow her to hurt Bobbie?"

"Bobbie made her choice to give Carly away when she was just a newborn baby…she has to accept the consequences to her actions and right now those consequences are in the form of her very pissed off daughter that she gave away."

"You expect me to keep quiet about this?"

"Well you weren't supposed to know about that actually…the background check yeah I expected you to look at but not Carly's adoption file. So yeah I'm asking you to keep a lid on it; as a favor to me."

_Sonny sits for a moment thinking it over and then says _"You know she doesn't deserve you don't you…"

"Sonny…" _Jason says in a warning tone_

"Okay I keep quiet about this for now but I can't promise that if she gets up in my face again and pisses me off that I won't let it slip."

"I thought you didn't want to see her again so how would she get up in your face again about anything if you're not around her…unless you do like her like I said last night."

"Okay you need to stop saying that because it's not true…the woman is a pain in the ass and I'd rather kiss a hungry pit-bull than to be around her."

_Holding in a smile and trying not to laugh at him, Jason replies _"Yeah sure whatever you say Sonny."

"I say you need to go and set it up with Benny to make the meeting with Sorel at the No Name tonight."

_Standing up from his chair, Jason says _"I'll go have him set it up right now."

"Good"_ Sonny says then puts the two files with Carly's name in one of the desk drawers and slams it shut. Jason stands watching him go back fiddling with the other papers on his desk and Sonny looks up at him seeing that he was still standing there and had yet to leave to do what he told him._"Is there something else Jason? Why are you just standing there go do what I told you."

"Just making sure that was all you needed me to do." _Jason says still holding back a smile_

"Yeah that's it…now go."

_Turning around, Jason walks to the door and leaves closing it behind him. As he walks down the hallway he couldn't stop the laugh that came as he shook his head at his friend and his denial of liking Carly._

**General Hospital**

_Doctor Tony Jones was standing at the nurse's station looking at a patient file then gives the nurse his instructions to what he needed her to do then hands her the file. He goes over to the elevator to go to the cafeteria to get some lunch and when the doors open he is pleasantly surprised to see Carly on the elevator. _

_Stepping on the elevator, Tony smiles _"Carly right?"

_Seeing it was Bobbie's husband, Carly says _"Yeah that's right…and you're Bobbie's husband Dr. Jones."

"You can call me Tony we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other since you'll be staying at the Brownstone and working here." _he extends his hand to shake and smiles at her as he tries to subtly check her out_

_Carly smiles back while shaking his hand…however she could tell he was checking her out even though he was trying to not make it seem obvious. She guessed he was decent looking guy but not really her type. She looks down to her hand that was still shaking and wonders why he was still holding her hand and grinning at her like a weirdo. She wasn't really liking him look at her like he was but she tells herself that he is her way to get back at Bobbie and from the looks at the look in his eyes he definitely seemed interested._

_Realizing that he was still holding her hand, Tony slips her hand free even if he was enjoying the softness of her hand in his _"So uh you're probably here to do paperwork at human resources huh…Bobbie told me that you're gonna be working with us here at GH."

"Yeah well I just finished doing that and actually I was leaving…"

"Well if you would like you can join me for lunch in the cafeteria…we can talk and get to know each other since you'll be staying with us at the Brownstone. I'd like us to become friends and if you ever need anything or just want to talk to someone since you are new in town you can come to me." _Tony says with a smile_

_Carly couldn't believe how forward he was being since she was suppose to be the one coming on to him…something tells her that Bobbie's marriage wasn't all that stable even if she didn't seem to know it. _

"Well uh…actually I'm supposed to be meeting Bobbie for lunch at Kelly's…"

"Oh well then maybe we can get together another time and get to know each other better." _Tony smiles and then unconsciously wets his suddenly dry lips_

"Sure…" _Carly smiles back while inwardly thinking Bobbie was married to a pervert_

_Tony reaches a hand out to move a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face _"Here let me get that for you…" _he brushes the back of his hand against her soft cheek then pulls his hand away after doing so_

_Carly looked at his hand as she brushed her hair off her face and deliberately touched the back of his hand on her cheek…it made her feel weird but then she tells herself that he was just a means to a end and not to let on that she didn't like him touching her like that._

"Thanks…" _Carly simply says…the elevator doors open to her floor to leave and she was glad that they opened when they did _"Later…" _she exits off the elevator and could feel his eyes watching her walk away._

_Exiting out of the hospital, Carly flagged a taxi over to where she stood that just happened to be driving up dropping someone off. Once the passenger got out of the taxi she immediately got inside and instructed the driver to take her to Kelly's Diner. _

_As she sat in the back of the taxi, Carly began to think back to that strange and weird encounter she had with Bobbie's husband Tony Jones. She wondered if Bobbie knew her husband was so flirty and touchy feely with other women or was it just her that he was taking an interest in. In that one brief moment, Carly kind of felt sorry for Bobbie because her husband seemed like a sleaze ball…but the moment passes once she remembers that Bobbie gave her away as a baby and didn't look back as she went on with her life and adopted another child to replace her. _

**Kelly's Diner**

_Bobbie comes walking out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of apple turnovers she just took out of the oven and places them on display for customers to see and buy if they wanted. When she hears the ringing bell on the door she looks up expecting to see Carly come walking through the door but was disappointed to see it was just another regular customer. She began to wonder if Carly was still at GH since she hadn't showed up yet. She liked Carly a lot she seemed like a nice girl…but for some reason she felt a pull towards her even though she didn't know Carly all that well which was strange to her. _

_Maybe it was because it felt good to have a young woman around the house to befriend…she use to have a daughter named B.J. but she died a few years back when she was pronounced brain dead after being in a school bus accident where a drunk driver ran into their bus. Just the thought of B.J. made her sad with memories of her sweet daughter that died at such an early age…and then out of the blue she started thinking about the baby girl she gave up when she was just a teenager. She begins to think that the daughter that she gave up so long ago would be about Carly's age…_

_It was in that moment that the bells on the door chimed as the door opened…Bobbie looked up and smiles when she sees Carly walking inside. There was the pull again that she got every time Carly's around…she didn't understand what it was or what the universe was trying to tell her but she just chucked it up to her being extra sensitive right now since she was just thinking about B.J. and the daughter she gave up as a baby because she couldn't take care of her since she was a kid herself and also a teenage hooker._

"I see you made it…I was beginning to think you weren't coming for a minute." _Bobbie says as Carly comes to sit on a barstool at the counter._

"Sorry I'm late but I ran into your husband Dr. Jones on my way out…"

"Oh you saw Tony?"

"Yeah I was on the elevator going down to leave and come here but the elevator stopped on another floor and there he was waiting there when the doors opened."

"I'm glad you got a chance to meet him…" _Bobbie smiles_

_Carly smiles back while inwardly telling herself that Bobbie wouldn't be too happy if she knew her husband was subtly trying to come on to her._

"So how does burgers and milkshakes sound for lunch?" _Bobbie says with a playful giggle and smiles_

_A genuine smile surprisingly came to Carly as she realized that they had the same eating habits _"As long as the milkshakes are chocolate you got a deal."

"Is there any other kind of milkshake?" _Bobbie laughs then says _"And it's on the house…"

"You don't have to do that…" _Carly replies_

"Nonsense I own the place so I get to do what I want."

"Well I can't argue with that logic."

"You go get us a table and I'll put the order in and start making those milkshakes…" _Bobbie tells her with a smile_

_Carly goes to get a empty table and sits down…as she's sitting she keeps telling herself that she's doing this because of what Bobbie did to her. She threw her away like yesterday's trash and she just has to keep that in mind no matter how nice Bobbie seems or how nice she is to her._

_Since Carly was deep in thought trying to convince herself to stay on track with her revenge plot she doesn't notice the bell ringing as another customer entered the diner…it was A.J. Quartermaine. Kelly's wasn't his usual spot to come for lunch…in fact lunch for a Quartermaine is usually spent at the mansion with the family arguing and putting him down for being a screw up. Not in the mood to be ridiculed and for that matter not be the perfect son that they loved who was now forever gone because of a accident he caused, AJ just decided to go elsewhere for lunch._

_It wasn't long before A.J. spotted Carly sitting at a table by herself; he smiles remembering their almost dance at Luke's last night but then frowns when he remembers Sonny coming over and chasing him away. He knew Carly was into him before Sonny came over like a dog marking his territory…but hey Sonny wasn't around now so he figured he had a clear shot at approaching her and asking her out. I mean why wouldn't she want to go out with him…he rich, he's handsome and hell he was a Quartermaine!_

_Walking up behind her chair, A.J. covers her eyes and leans down to her ear and says _"Guess who?"

_Carly was startled by the hands that went over her eyes and then the smell of alcohol on the person's breath as he whispered into her ear…_

"I don't know but whoever you are you have five seconds to get your hands off of me!" _Carly tells him_

_Lowering his hands from her eyes, A.J. smiles down at her as she looked up at him _"Surprise…" _he smiles with a little laugh and then takes the seat opposite her at the table she was at _"So how about I join you for lunch."

"How about you don't?" _Carly tells him then says _"I already have lunch plans with someone else."

_With a curious look, A.J. asks _"Who? Don't tell me you're having lunch with that gangster Sonny Corinthos?"

"No I'm not but even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business…"

_Interrupting her _"Good because he's no good for you anyway the man is a low life thug in a designer suit. He's the resident crime lord of Port Charles and besides you can do so much better than him."

"Oh yeah and just who would you suggest I spend my time with?"

_Smiling _"How about me…I mean we didn't get a chance to finish our dance because Sonny came over acting like he owned you or something."

"Nobody owns me I'm my own person and Sonny wasn't the reason I didn't dance with you…I just didn't like you." _Carly tells him straight out_

"Come on you don't mean that…you don't even know me so how can you say you don't like me." _A.J. flashes another smile trying to be charming_

"Listen I may not know you personally but I've heard all about you and how you drove your brother's head into a tree and gave him brain damage."

_Closing his eyes with a frustrated sigh, A.J. opens them again to look straight at her as he asks _"Who have you been talking to? Did Sonny tell you about that?!"

"No actually I heard it from Jason himself…" _Carly tells him _"Jason happens to be my best friend…in fact I was living with him for a while but now I have my own place."

"You were living with my brother? Were you sleeping him too?!" _A.J. asks angrily as he reaches across the table and grabs her arm_

_Carly snatches her arm back out of his grasp and then slaps him hard across the face _"Don't you ever put your filthy drunken hands on me again unless you want me to rip the arm out of your socket and beat you with the bloody end!"

"Whoahoa somebody's got a temper…" _A.J. says sitting back in his chair with his hands held up in surrender_

_In that moment, Bobbie rushes out of the kitchen while holding two chocolate milkshakes in her hand after hearing the confrontation _"What's going on here?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Bobbie just a little disagreement between friends." _A.J. tells her_

"Don't listen to him he's being an ass! And he's not my friend! I was just telling him to leave but he refuses to and then the jerk had the nerve to grab my arm!"

"Oh come onnnnn it wasn't like that…"

"A.J. I think it's time for you to leave." _Bobbie tells him_ "I won't have you harassing my customers."

_Pushing his chair back, A.J. stands up in a huff_ "Fine I'm outta here! I didn't want to eat in this dump anyway!"

_Once A.J. was gone, Bobbie places the milkshakes down on the table and sits down in the former chair he was sitting in _"Are you okay? I know A.J. can be a jerk but I didn't expect him to grab your arm. He didn't hurt you did he."

"I'm okay don't worry about it…I've handled jerks worse than him before."

"He's been on such a downward spiral since he caused the accident that made Jason lose his memories. He drinks more and more each day it seems like."

"Well I don't feel sorry for him at all because if he wanted to make up for what happened to Jason then it seems to me that instead of drinking he should be trying to sober up so that way he won't ram somebody else's head into a tree."

"True I agree but we all handle our grief in different ways…drinking happens to be his way I guess." _Bobbie sighs as she looks at the door he just left out of…she looks back to Carly and says _"Well enough about A.J. you sit here and enjoy your chocolate milkshake and I'll go get our burgers."

_After eating lunch, Carly and Bobbie wound up spending the rest of the day together…they went shopping and got manicures and pedicures. For a moment Carly actually felt like they were mother and daughter but then she would always find herself remembering the fact that she gave her away and that she wasn't good enough for her to keep. With that thought stuck in her mind she tells herself that she can't stop with her plan to pay Bobbie back…but she still couldn't deny that she had fun spending time with Bobbie._

_Once they finally made it back to the Brownstone with all of their shopping bags, Tony was home from work but Lucas wasn't since he was still spending the night at his friend's house. _

_Hearing the door close, Tony comes out from the kitchen holding a plate with a sandwich he'd just made on it. _"Well it looks like you two have been having fun today…" _he say seeing their shopping bags _"I finally gave up waiting and just made myself a sandwich."

"Oh I'm sorry we just lost track of time…" _Bobbie says as she places her bags down then walks over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek _"My poor husband had to make himself a sandwich…oh my God it's the end of the world." _She giggles_

"Cute…" _Tony replies and then places a kiss onto her lips _"So since you two have bought out all the stores I'm sure you must be tired so why don't we all sit on the couch and watch old movies."

"Oh that's okay I don't want to intrude on your evening and besides you probably want to be alone."

"Nonsense" _Tony interjects then says _"This is your first night in a new home and we just want to make you feel welcome."

"Tony's right we'd love to have you stay down here with us. In fact I'll go rent us some movies and will be right back…" _Bobbie tells her and when Carly tries to protest she says _"I won't take no for an answer you stay here with Tony and I'll go to the video store. What kind of movie do you prefer action, comedy, romance or scary?"

"Action and Scary but like I said you don't have to and besides I was hoping to meet up with Jason later."

"You'll have plenty of time to meet Jason later…we'll watch one movie and then you can have the rest of the night to go out." _Bobbie says as she leaves out the door_

_Once Bobbie was gone, Tony says _"Well looks like it's just us…" _he walks over to the couch to sit and Carly walks into the living room still holding her bags and not taking a seat just yet. Yeah her plan was to use him but the more she was around him the more he creeped her out._

"You know what I'm gonna go put my bags up in my place and be back down…" _Carly tells him and smiles flirtingly at him…she figures she may as well put her plan in motion. _"You save me a seat and I'll be right back" _she winks and leaves to go put her bags away and also to call Jason to let ask him to meet her at Jake's the meeting place they agreed on. _

_As soon as she was up in her apartment, Carly puts her bags down in her bedroom then sits on her bed as she pulls out her cell phone from her purse_

_Jason and Sonny were in the middle of talking strategy for the meeting at the No Name when he hears his cell phone ringing. Sonny sighs with an impatient look when Jason pulls out his phone and answers it._

"Whoever it is make it quick Jason this is important…"

_Nodding, Jason looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Carly _"Carly I can't really talk right now can you call me back later."

"What the hell is she doing calling?! Tell her you're busy Jason!" _Sonny says with a frown as he stares at Jason_

_Hearing Sonny's loud mouth in the background, Carly rolls her eyes then says _"Tell the loud arrogant ass in the background to shut up because I'm not talking to him."

_Of course Jason wouldn't dare repeat what she really said so he just says _"Uh Carly says hi"

"No she didn't don't try to cover for her I know she had some smartass remark…" _Sonny replies_

_Jason shoots back _"Well if you know then stop antagonizing her by yelling in the background and getting her all riled up to say something smart." _Sonny just glares at him and Jason sighs as he talks into the phone _"Carly can you make this quick…Sonny and I have some important things to discuss."

"Okay, okay I'll make it quick" _Carly replies then says _"I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to meet me tonight at our meeting place we agreed on…that place called Jake's. I have a lot to tell you about what happened today after you dropped me off at the Brownstone."

"Yeah sure we can meet at Jake's but it will have to be later because I have something important to do."

"More important than meeting your best friend and hearing about her day?"

"It's business Carly just leave it at that okay…and I will meet you later and you can tell me everything but right now I really have to go."

"Why the hell are you telling her about our business?!" _Sonny asks ticked off_ "You know what give me the phone and I'll make sure she doesn't call back."

"Sonny please let me handle it…" _Jason tells him while pulling the phone to his chest so Carly couldn't hear him speak to Sonny_

"Just hang up the phone we don't have time for this crap…"

"Jason? Jason are you there…tell your boss I heard that and he can kiss my ass or better yet dream about kissing it because the only action he'll ever get with me is in his dreams!"

_Again Jason wasn't gonna repeat what she said _"Uh Carly says bye" _he says looking at Sonny and then says a quick _"I'll see you later at Jake's" _into the phone and then hangs up before either one could say another word_

_Sonny knew that wasn't what she said but he just shakes his head at the interruption then says _"Can we get back to talking business now?"

_When Jason nods without a reply back, Sonny picks back on their discussion on how to handle Sorel if he doesn't agree to back off trying to bring drugs into his territory…_

_Carly on the other hand throws her phone onto the bed and then takes a deep breath before going back downstairs…_

**The No Name**

_Later that night Sonny and Jason ride in the back of one of the limos as they are on their way to meet Sorel for the meeting Sonny had Benny set up._

"Okay so Benny has everything set for tonight's meeting at the No Name…Sorel will be there with three of his people and so will we but we will also have the building covered just in case Sorel actually had a real thought in his head to try to ambush us. You will have me, Max and Johnny on the inside with you…" _Jason speaks to Sonny as he listens nodding his head _"The No Name will be closed for the night so it will just be us and no nosey bystanders to be in the way that we have to worry about."

"Good, good…" _Sonny replies then says _"If Sorel doesn't get the message tonight there won't be a next time for him to forget my rules because he'll be wearing a brand new pair of cement shoes at the bottom of the harbor."

"No problem…I'll handle it if it comes to that." _Jason replies_

"If Sorel's smart it won't have to but since he's an idiot…" _Sonny leaves the rest unsaid then adds in _"He's probably sitting inside the No Name nervous as hell since I haven't arrived yet…the meeting was supposed to start twenty minutes ago." _he smirks_

"I have no doubt he is…" _Jason says with a little crooked smile_

"And that's just the way I want him good and scared…"

_The limo pulls up at the No Name…Max and Johnny are sitting in the front with Max driving for the night…_

_Johnny pushes the button to lower the partition and says _"We're here Boss…"

"Okay Johnny wait ten more minutes and then you can open the door…" _Sonny replies back and the partition raises back up…he looks over to Jason and says _"Let the bastard wait I want him to be nervous and make him think that maybe it's a hit instead of a meeting to settle things."

_Jason nods in agreement and they sit in silence as they wait the ten minutes…_

_Inside the No Name, Sorel was definitely sweating bullets as he sits at the set up table with three of his people standing behind him while he waits for Sonny's arrival with his people. _

"Where the hell is Corinthos he was supposed to be here a half hour ago?!" _Sorel asks in frustration as he looks at his watch…he thinks for a moment and then looks at his people standing behind him and says _"You don't think this is a set up do you? Maybe we should get outta here before Sonny's people start shooting up the place with us inside…"

"Oh that's a good thought actually…" _Sonny says as he comes walking inside with his entourage of Jason, Max and Johnny walking behind him. Sorel quickly looks over to see Sonny walking over to the table and takes a seat opposite of him_ "Who would have thought that you could think of something so diabolical …lucky for you I opted to give you a chance to meet with me and explain yourself instead of me just sending Jason to take you out."

_Sorel does his best not to show his fear as he sits up straight in his chair and stares straight at Sonny and the dark intense glare he's got focused straight on him…_

"You know my time is precious too Sonny…this meeting was supposed to start a half hour ago."

"This meeting starts whenever I say it starts! Now explain yourself! Why the fuck did you have a shipment of drugs coming in on my docks when you _**KNOW**_ that I don't allow that shit in my territory?!" _Sonny yells and bangs his fist down on the table_

"Because you're being unreasonable! I should have just as much right to ship in whatever I want!"

"The hell you do! This is my territory this is my city and as long as I'm still breathing and even afterwards there will be NO DRUGS shipped or sold in Port Charles or anywhere else I do business! You got that…because if you don't I'll see to it that you get the message you understand what I'm sayin." _when Sorel doesn't reply and just sits staring at him with his toughest look so Sonny wouldn't see he had him scared on the inside Sonny yells out _"ANSWER ME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!"

"I heard you…" _Sorel finally replies while keeping his voice even without yelling loud like Sonny was_

"Then act like it and stop sitting there like an idiot! When I ask you something you speak! If I say jump you answer back how high you got that!"

_Now completely embarrassed in front of his men with the way Sonny was talking down to him, Sorel replies _"I understand…you don't want to negotiate me bringing my product in on your docks."

"No negotiation! My word is final!" _Sonny stands up from the table and Sorel stands as well; both Sonny and Sorel's people keep a hand inside their suit jacket pocket just in case they needed to go for their guns _"Don't let me have to call another meeting like this again because if I ever find out that you are trying to bring in a box of tic tacs without my say so you won't know what hit you until the second a plastic bag comes down over your head." _he tells him with a dark menacing look while pointing his index finger at him _"Now…are we clear on the rules?"

"We're clear…nothing comes in without your say so."

"Good I'm glad you finally see things my way…"

_And with that said, Sonny begins turns to leave and walks to the exit…Max and Johnny follow behind him while Jason stands for a few moments longer giving Sorel and his people a hard blank stare that let them know how serious the situation was. After he was sure that they got his silent message, Jason turns to leave as well without saying a word…well he didn't need to because his look alone spoke volumes on its own._

_As soon as Jason was out of the building, Sorel was so angry that he flips over the table with a loud growl _"How dare that arrogant Control Freak and his trained Ape embarrass me like that! They think I'm just some nobody they can push around and get away with it! Somebody needs to take Sonny Corinthos down off his high horse…"

_One of Sorel's men speaks _"Does that mean you want to make a move against Corinthos?"

"Definitely…but I have to be smart about it. We'll let him think he's won this time around. We'll let him continue to think I'm an idiot that he doesn't have to worry about but he will see that Joseph Sorel is a force to be reckoned with and when that day comes I'll be glad to be the one to rid the world of Sonny Corinthos once and for all."

_Back inside the limo, Sonny looks over to Jason and says _"I think he got the message…"

"Let's hope so."

"He's stupid if he didn't because he knows what will happen if he tries that shit again…"

"True but we've already established that Sorel is stupid and an idiot and together that's a dangerous combination."

"So you think we should keep an eye on him just in case…"

"Yeah I do…" _Jason replies _

"Okay then that's what we'll do…have Benny have put a couple of guys on Sorel watch just in case the idiot actually comes up with a good idea for once in his life." _Sonny tells him and Jason nods _"So since the meeting is over are you on your way to Jake's to meet your new BFF?"

"Yeah unless you have something else for me to do…" _Jason replies _

"No, no you can go…I'm just gonna head back to the penthouse. You want me to have Max and Johnny drop off first?"

"No I'm gonna take my bike…"

"So you're picking Caroline up on your Harley or is she meeting you there?"

"Why all the questions and interest about me meeting up with Carly all of the sudden?"

_Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny looks to the side out the window _"I'm not interested I was just asking but if you don't want to talk about it I'll drop it."

"Yeah sure…"_ Jason held in a smile as he watched his friend stare out the window and successfully avoid his question about his interest in him meeting Carly at Jake's_

_Truth be told Sonny didn't like the idea of Carly's arms wrapped around Jason while on the back of his motorcycle…no he didn't like it one little bit!_

**Jake's**

_Sitting at a table drinking down the last of her beer as she impatiently waited for Jason to show up, Carly looks over to the door for like the hundredth time to see him walk through the door. She sighs when she doesn't see him and then tells herself that she would wait another five minutes and then leave. _

_Carly had been there for almost two hours waiting for Jason to show up…in the beginning when she was waiting she tells herself that she was probably there a little early since as soon as she finished watching Die Hard with Bobbie and Tony she quickly made the excuse that she had to leave to meet Jason. When the movie was over Carly was glad to get out of there since Tony wound up sitting in the middle between her and Bobbie and Tony would every now and then accidentally brush up against her and make excuses for it that Bobbie was oblivious to. She forced herself to play along knowing that he was attracted to her but also making sure Bobbie stayed in the dark about what was going on right under her nose. She even thinks that Tony accidentally on purpose wasted his water on her shirt just so he could get a look at her cleavage as she used a paper towel to pat her chest dry at the opening of her shirt with the top three buttons undone. So she had to change clothes before coming here to Jake's to wait for Jason._

_Looking at the clock on the wall, Carly starts to stand up and decides to leave but stops short and smiles when she sees Jason walking inside the bar._

"Finally you made it I was just about to give up on you."

"Well I told you I'd be late coming. I had something important to do." _Jason tells her_

"Well you're here now so I forgive you." _Carly says with a smile and then takes his hand as she tells him _"Come on and dance with me…"

"Dance…you know I'm not good at that."

"It's not complicated Jason all you gotta do is hold me and besides we've danced before." _Carly reminds him then says _"But this time around we are just friends so it's a dance with just best friends now instead of how we use to do which was dance and have sex in a room upstairs."

"Okay, okay if it will get you quiet then let's dance…" _Jason says with a little smirk_

_As they danced to the music playing from the jukebox neither Jason or Carly noticed that Sonny had just came into Jake's and was now standing there watching them dance; after they got back to the penthouse Sonny decided to go for a ride in his Jag and for some reason unknown to him he found himself in the parking lot of Jake's._

_Standing watching them dance, Sonny didn't like how close they were even if they were just dancing but he didn't want them to see him standing there watching them like some love sick puppy so he left. Well that is he left out of the bar and went to sit in his Jag and wait to see how long they were going to stay inside…he didn't know why he came to Jake's or why he was just sitting in the parking lot and he didn't want to think about it too much because he knew he wouldn't like the answer._

_Back inside Jake's Carly and Jason finish their dance as the song ends and then Jason orders them some beers and they sit at a table to talk…once they had their beers Carly started telling him about the day's events of how she and Bobbie spent the day together actually having fun…_

"You see I told you that you would like Bobbie if you would just give her a chance" _Jason tells her and then says _"So does this mean you are going to tell her you are her daughter and you're giving up your plan for payback?"

_Shaking her head no, Carly replies _"I can't let it drop Jason…yeah I will admit we had a nice day hanging out together but I just can't get it out of my head how she could just walk away and never look back and then go and adopt another child."

_With a heavy sigh, Jason replies _"Well maybe if you keep spending more time with Bobbie you will change your mind…" _when Carly starts to say something, Jason quickly adds in _"But I won't hold my breath waiting for that miracle to happen."

_Carly throws a peanut at him from the basket on the table…_

"Shut up…" _Carly tells him with a little smirk of a laugh then says _"I haven't finished telling you everything that happened…I met Tony today too…Bobbie's husband and let me tell you the man is not worthy of the title of husband because all he did since the moment I met him at GH was try to hit on me."

"Dr. Jones was trying to hit on you?"

"Yeah and I didn't even try to initiate it Jase…at first I thought that maybe I was just imagining it but then he kept finding excuses to brush up against me or touch me in some sort of way and then he would look at me and kind of check me out when Bobbie wasn't looking."

"I didn't think Dr. Jones would do something like that to Bobbie…"

"Yeah well it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for" _Carly replies and then says _"Anyway I just wanted to get out of the house and have some fun with my best friend especially since I'm not gonna be seeing you every day since I moved out."

"Carly you just moved out this morning…" _Jason replies with a little smile and then takes a swig of his beer_

"Whatever you still miss me and don't even try to deny it…" _Carly tells him and then says _"How about a game of pool…I break first." _she jumps up from her chair and goes over to the pool table_

"What's the use you're not gonna win" _Jason laughs and drinks down the rest of his beer before standing up and going over to the pool table with her_

_The two best friends laugh, drink beers and play pool while enjoying each other's company…of course Carly didn't win just as Jason told her he wouldn't beat him. They stayed in Jake's for almost two hours before Jason took Carly home on the back of his motorcycle since she doesn't drive and took a cab to get there._

_Sitting in his Jag, Sonny sees that they were finally leaving and looks at his watch to see that they had been inside for almost two hours…how much did they have to talk about anyway? When he sees Jason ride off with Carly's arms wrapped around him, Sonny follows discretely behind them. When Jason drops Carly off at the Brownstone he also watches to see if they would kiss…he was glad to see that they didn't. When Jason left he decided to leave too as he began to chastise himself for acting like some hormonal teenager following around his girlfriend to see if she's cheating on him with his best friend. But the fact of the matter was that Carly was not his girlfriend and for that matter he didn't even like her! Well that's what he tells himself anyway…_

_Sonny had made it almost all the way back to the Harbor View Towers before he decided to turn back around…again he didn't want to think about the why because if he did he'd talk himself out of it._

**The Brownstone – Carly's Apartment Bedroom**

_Turning off the shower water, Carly slides the shower door open and steps out onto the bathmat; she takes the white terrycloth towel off the towel rack and dries off her wet hair that was now turning curly into its natural state. She lightly dries off her nude wet body before wrapping the towel around herself and holds it closed in the front before opening the bathroom door and stepping into her adjoined bedroom_

_Sonny was sitting in a chair that was in the corner across from where the bathroom was…when he came back to the Brownstone and let himself into her apartment without being noticed he realized that she was inside the bathroom when he heard the shower water running. He decided to take a seat and wait for her to finish…his eyes stayed glued to the bathroom door when he heard the doorknob turning and the door opening._

_At first Carly didn't notice him sitting in the chair in the corner because the light was off in the bedroom but when she walks over to the nightstand and turns on the lamp to light up the room that is when she noticed him sitting there._

_Startled to see him sitting there Carly let out a little scream and dropped the towel she had wrapped around her causing it to fall to the floor._

"Sonny!" _Carly calls out his name _"What the hell are you doing here sitting in the dark?!" _she realizes that her towel dropped and quickly picks it up and wraps it around her body tight and tucks it in the side_

_When her towel dropped, Sonny couldn't help but rake is eyes up and down her naked body taking in every inch of her; his dimples were on full blast as his hungry eyes memorized the curves of her breasts…her hips…her slender legs…her thighs…and of course her most intimate sweet treasure in between._

_Disappointed when she wrapped the towel around her body, Sonny replies _"Just enjoying the view…"

"How did you get in here?!" _Carly asks_ "And why are you here?!" _she walks around the bed and goes to stand in front of him where he still sat in the chair in the corner_

"Let's just say I have my ways…" _Sonny replies with a dimpled smile as he stares at her all fired up wearing only the towel and remembering what is hidden underneath_ "As for why I'm here…" _he'd been thinking up an excuse to give her for being there all while she was in the shower and the best he came up with was _"I know about you being Bobbie's daughter…and I know that you have some crazy ass plan to hurt her. I'm here to tell you sweetheart you're not gonna do it."

_Standing with her hands on her hips with a murderous glare trained straight on him, Carly replies _"Did Jason…"

_Interrupting her, Sonny says _"Jason didn't say anything…I read the file Benny made on you about Bobbie being your biological mother."

"That was none of your business Sonny…"

"You know what it all makes sense now…why you attached yourself to Jason; you wanted to use him and his connections to find out who your mother was."

"I never used Jason for anything he offered to help me and I accepted!"

"You sure you didn't give him any little subtle hints in that direction you know what I mean?" _Sonny asks still sitting in the chair_

"No I didn't! And I'm not gonna have this conversation with you because it's none of your business!" _Carly tells him and then points to the bedroom door _"Now if you don't mind I want you to leave!" _when Sonny doesn't make a move, Carly adds in _"Get out! Or do I have to call the cops?!"

_Not a second later did Carly march her way over to the nightstand where her cell phone was at and make a grab for it; Sonny was out of the chair a quick second afterwards following behind her and snatches the phone up before she could get to it._

"Oh no you don't…" _Sonny says_

_Carly reaches for the phone trying to take it from him _"Give me my phone…Sonny give it to me!"

_Keeping the phone out of her reach, Sonny says _"I don't think so Caroline and you're not gonna call the cops either…"

_Sonny tosses the phone over to the chair that he was sitting in to keep it away from her and when Carly makes a move to run to go get it her towel drops down to the floor once again from all the struggling they were doing._

_With a dimpled grin, Sonny once again takes in the view she was giving him and Carly quickly picked up the towel to wrap it back around her…_

"You're a pervert you know that…"

"I didn't take you for the shy type…" _Sonny replies while glancing down at the towel that is now wrapped back around her body then looks back up into her eyes_

_Seeing the hungry lust filled look in his eyes sent tingles through her body…_ "I'm not" _Carly says in a soft tone as her heart began to race with the way he was looking at her_

"Then drop the towel and let me get a good look at you…" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone as a hint of his tongue lightly wet his bottom lip_

"You wish I would drop it but I'm not going to…"

"What are you an introvert...didn't you just say you weren't shy." _Sonny flashes his dimples as he glances down at the towel picturing what's underneath it_

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I'm stripping for you…so if you want a pro go hire an escort because I'm not that type of girl."

"I didn't say you were…"

"Oh yeah…what about all the times you called me a tramp? What was that?"

"You're right I shouldn't have called you those names…"

"Oh so this is an apology?" _Carly asks with a little smirk then says _"You apologize then expect to get lucky." _she shakes her head no that that wasn't gonna happen_

_Taking a step towards her, Sonny says _"You know what this game we keep playing is getting tired…we might as well admit it…"

_Carly interrupts _"Admit what?"

"You're attracted to me…" _Sonny says in a low raspy tone_

"And you're attracted to me…" _Carly replies then says _"But I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either but I don't have to like you to want to be with you…" _Sonny tells her_

"Gee you know how to say the sweetest things to make a girl want to sleep with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" _Sonny says while placing his hands onto the sides of her arms and softly gives them each a gentle rub up and down…his eyes trailing down to the towel and then back up again to her eyes_

"Tell the truth you didn't come here tonight to rag on me about Bobbie…this is what you wanted all along." _Carly says figuring him out_

_With a nod, Sonny says _"Yeah sure…I can admit that" _he pauses for a moment then says _"Now you admit you want to kiss me and finish what we started that night at Luke's"

"Which part…the part where we danced and kissed on the dance floor or the part in the limo where I left you high and dry?"

_Placing his hands onto her hips, Sonny says _"Forgetabout what you did to me in the limo and focus on this…" _he leans into the crook of her neck and places a soft trail of kisses up and down_

_Carly leans her head to the side allowing him to kiss her and she moans in pleasure at the feel of his soft lips on her skin. _

"Hmmmm" _Sonny hums into her ear then whispers _"Do you want me to stop?" _he leans back from her neck and looks into her eyes_

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip for a brief moment before saying _"No…"

"Then drop the towel…" _Sonny tells her as he lowers his hands from her hips and takes a step back so he could watch her disrobe for him_

_With a sexy little grin, Carly slowly unwraps the towel and opens it up revealing her nudeness to his eyes that were devouring her with just a look…a look that made her pussy wet and ready for him._

"Very nice…" _Sonny says enjoying the view _"Come'er and kiss me…"

_Stepping into his personal space, Carly wraps her arms around his neck and leans her lips into his mouth for a slow…heated…passionate…deliberate kiss. _

_Their tongues swirled together in a mating dance as their kiss began to deepen…_

_Carly began to tug down his suit jacket for him to take off and Sonny obliged her as he quickly snaps takes it off. Once his suit jacket was off Carly pulls his shirt up from his pants and starts unbuttoning it until his bare bronze chest came to view._

_Sonny walks her backward until they reached the bed and then lowers her down while still continuing the kiss. He now has her trapped underneath him and then breaks the kiss to sit up onto his knees to swiftly take off his shirt while looking down at her staring up at him. Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she watched him take off his shirt and then she immediately went to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. _

_With his shirt off and thrown to the floor, Sonny leans back down to her lips capturing them again…_

_Carly lowers the zipper on his pants then starts to slide her hands down inside the back to grab his ass. Sonny breaks off the kiss and starts trailing more kisses down to her breast where he takes turns sucking in her nipples and lightly nibbling at them to make them hard. Carly's eyes flutter closed while raising her hands above her head then stretches them out to her sides as she grabs a fist full of the blanket on the bed when his kisses go lower down to her navel and then even lower down to her heat._

_Sonny was just about to put her legs over his shoulder and ravage her with his tongue but then stops himself when a thought comes to mind…he couldn't do this no matter how much he wanted to but he couldn't. Jason was his friend and even though Jason said he and Carly were not having sex anymore they were still once an item and friends don't sleep with their best friend's ex's. That was the rule and he couldn't break it._

_It took everything in him all his will power to stop and sit up onto his knees and make himself take a deep breath. Not feeling his mouth or his heated breath against her skin, Carly opened her eyes wondering why he stopped._

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" _Carly asks_

_Shaking his head, Sonny chokes out _"We can't do this…"

_Carly looked at him like what the fuck as she watched him get up from the bed and start fixing his pants _"What do you mean we can't do this?!" _she sits up on the bed onto her knees while watching him put his shirt on and buttoning it up_ "You're the one that started this! You don't get to come in here and get me all hot and bothered and then just stop!"

"This can't happen we shouldn't have started…" _Sonny says while tucking his shirt into his pants and then picking up his suit jacket from the floor_

"Why? We both just agreed that we didn't have to like each other to have sex and besides like I said you were the one that started it." _Carly yells at him then says _"Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?" _she stands up from the bed still naked_

_After putting his suit jacket back on, Sonny looks at her standing there naked in front of him…Damn It, it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to grab her and kiss her senseless but he couldn't. Picking up her towel from the floor, Sonny hands it to her and Carly snatches hit out of his hands and wraps the towel back around her body._

"You owe me an explanation Sonny! What changed your mind?" _Carly asks pissed off and more frustrated than anything_

"Because of Jason…he's my best friend!"

"Jason and I aren't together like that anymore…"

"Friends don't have sex with their friend's exes" _Sonny explains his reasoning_

_Carly narrows her eyes at him _"Are you kidding me right now?! This is because Jason and I are exes?"

"Yeah" _Sonny replies then says _"Even if you two aren't together in that way anymore you were at one time and friends don't have sex with their friends ex girlfriends." _he remembers back to seeing them dancing at Jake's…yeah they say they are just friends but that dance suggested otherwise_

"That's a load of crap! I know plenty of people who have hooked up with a former friend's ex!"

"Well then they weren't real loyal friends then! Jason and I are loyal best friends and I can't do that to him."

_Frustrated and definitely unsatisfied, Carly yells _"FINE!" _she stomps over to the bedroom door and opens it in a huff _"Get Out!"

_Taking one last look at her, Sonny quickly walks out of the bedroom; Carly slams the door shut behind him. Sonny looked back at the closed bedroom door with a sigh and then turns and walks to her front door to leave…while walking down the hallway he makes sure to be quiet as to not make any noise to wake anyone; he was surprised with all the yelling Carly was doing that she didn't wake anyone already. He made himself not look back as he left the building and went straight to his Jag…__**DAMN**__ did he need a __**cold shower**__ the __**second**__ he got back to the penthouse! _

_Actually Carly did wake one of the other tenants when he heard a door slam…Marcus Taggert opened his door and looked down the hallway to the left and didn't see anyone and then he looked to the right and saw what looked like Sonny Corinthos walking down the hall and around the corner. He wonders to himself if that was actually Sonny and if it was why was he here this late at night? Deciding to mention it to Bobbie in the morning he closes his door and goes back to bed._

_When Sonny left out of the bedroom, Carly slammed the door shut and didn't even watch him leave out of the apartment! She was so pissed off she could spit nails! How dare Sonny come over here and make her want him and then just leave her high and dry! How dare he make her admit that she was attracted to him! How dare he make her want to surrender her body to him and have hot sweaty wild lusty sex with him! How DARE he walk out on her and use Jason as an excuse!_

_Looking over to the bed where the almost scene of the crime happened, Carly closes her eyes _"UGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Damn you Sonny Corinthos! I hate you!" _she yells and then stomps her way back inside the bathroom to take a cold shower._

**~*Later that night*~**

_Once she had taken her cold shower, Carly got dressed in a light purple pajama shirt top with matching pajama shorts…she was still frustrated and unsatisfied as she snatched the covers back and got in bed. After tossing and turning and beating the pillow a couple of times, Carly finally managed to fall asleep. _

_She had been asleep for about an hour now when her bedroom door slowly began to open…_

_A male figure quietly stepped inside the bedroom and slowly walked his way over to the bed while taking off his suit jacket. With the jacket in his hand he places it at the bottom of the bed and then walks over to the side of the bed where she lay asleep and stares down at her while unbuttoning his shirt._

_The smell of his cologne woke her and Carly slowly blinked her eyes open then looks up only to see Sonny staring down at her looking sexy as hell with his shirt off._

"You came back?" _Carly softly says as her eyes stay connected with him_

"I couldn't stay away…" _Sonny replies in a soft sexy tone_

_Carly pulls back the covers from her body and sits up on the edge of the bed…she looks up at Sonny looking down at her and then nibbles on her bottom lip as she started to undo his pants and lower them down along with his boxers until he stood completely naked in front of her. Now it was her turn to ogle his magnificent body and of course she immediately took notice of his manhood that was a glorious sight on its own. _

_Placing her hands onto his waist, Carly places a kiss just below his navel and then slowly trails kisses up his body as she stands up from the bed. Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and pulls her to his mouth for a scorching hot kiss._

_Pulling back from his lips, Carly tells him _"I should kill you for leaving me like that before."

_Grinning, Sonny replies _"Kill me afterwards…"

_Lifting up her shirt from over her head revealing her naked breast, Sonny tosses it off to the side and then lowers her down onto the bed. Once he had her on the bed, Sonny lifts back up and snatches her pajama bottoms down her legs until she is as naked as she is. _

_Seconds later he joins her back down onto the bed…_

_Her breast press into his chest…_

_Their lips meet for another kiss…_

_She wraps her arms around his back…_

_He prepares himself to slip inside her pussy…_

_Just when they are about to come together as one in the most intimate way…_

_Carly sits straight up in bed breathing hard with her heart racing after waking up from a most erotic dream of Sonny. Placing a hand onto her chest, Carly looks down and sees that she is still wearing her pajama shirt and shorts then looks around the room seeing that Sonny is nowhere in sight. It was all just a dream! A dream it wasn't real! DAMN HIM!_

"**UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"_Carly groans in frustration as she plops her head back onto the pillow and stares up at the ceiling! _"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" _she picks up the extra pillow on the bed and places it between her legs as she lays on her side and forces herself to close her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep; with any luck if she dreamed about him again it will be of her plotting his murder!_

**End of Chapter 2**

**by**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Ordinary Love**

**Author's Note****:** Hey everyone what's up I always have to start out by sending many thanks to those that left me feedback so THANK YOU! Yes LOL the last chapter was a bit of a tease but I promise you that soon enough you will get the real thing ;) Oh and just to let you know that since my chapters are longer than a usual chapter would be LOL it may be a while in between updates but keep checking in to make sure the next chapter is up and posted. Anyways here is the newest installment of No Ordinary Love and I hope you enjoy it as well. Happy Reading ~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS

**The Brownstone – The Next Morning**

_The next morning, Marcus Taggert closes the door behind him as he leaves out of his Brownstone apartment and heads downstairs…he wanted to catch Bobbie first thing in the morning just in case she had to go into the hospital. Last night he could have sworn he saw Sonny Corinthos walking down the hallway from one of the apartments…he wasn't sure which apartment he was coming from because it was to his understanding that besides him there was just one other tenant and that was an older man that wasn't all that friendly. He knew Bobbie had another apartment for rent but to his knowledge the apartment was empty and wasn't being rented out._

_As he walks down the stairs Taggert wonders to himself if Bobbie rented the apartment out and he just didn't know about it and if she did rent it out why did he see Sonny leaving the apartment late last night. Well he wasn't sure it was Sonny but it sure did look like him even if he only got a look at him from the back as he walked down the hallway and around the corner._

_Entering the living room area, Taggert doesn't see Bobbie or Tony for that matter and wonders if they already left for the day or if they were up yet. Hearing some talking coming from the kitchen/dining area he realizes that was where they were at._

"Mmmm I love the smell of coffee in the morning…" _Tony says when Bobbie pours him a cup of coffee in his favorite coffee mug then sets the cup in front of him at the table next to his breakfast plate._

_Smiling, Bobbie says _"I know you do and so do I."

"You know maybe we should go see if Carly is up and wants to join us for breakfast? You know since Lucas isn't here to eat with us…"

"Well something tells me that Carly will probably be sleeping in this morning…" _Bobbie says with a little grin and giggle as she remembers back to seeing Sonny come in through the side entrance last night and head up to Carly's apartment._ "I'd doubt it if she got any sleep at all last night…" _she says with a playful giggle._

_Last night when Bobbie was checking all the doors to make sure the Brownstone was locked up she saw Sonny enter the sideway entrance she told Carly she could use for privacy; obviously when Carly got home last night she didn't lock the door behind her. When she saw Sonny she was going to call out his name but decided not to…she told herself that he was probably just going to see Carly because no way was he going to see Taggert or the grumpy old man in the other apartment._

_Curious about her statement, Tony says _"Oh…what makes you say that?"

"Because last night Carly got a late night visitor in the form of Sonny Corinthos…" _Bobbie informs him and then says _"I'm thinking that their dance the other night at Luke's had more of an effect on them than either of them would like to admit especially with the way Sonny carried Carly out the club over his shoulder." _she smiles and giggles_

_Tony did his best to hide his dislike of hearing Sonny was in Carly's apartment last night _"Sonny was here last night…are you sure about that?"

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know…" _Marcus Taggert says while walking up to the dining table where Bobbie and Tony were having their breakfast._

_Both Bobbie and Tony look up at Taggert standing there and Tony finally says _"Well my wife here says he came to visit our newest tenant last night."

"Is that true Bobbie?"

"Yeah he did…" _Bobbie replies then says _"Why are you so interested? Is there some sort of problem we should know about?"

"No, no problem" _Taggert replies then adds in _"Just the fact that a notorious gangster is visiting a tenant late at night and not to mention the fact I heard arguing and a door slam."

"You heard arguing?" _Tony asks_

_Bobbie quickly interjects _"Hey you two it is none of our business who Carly has over and at what time…it's her apartment now so she is allowed to invite whoever she wants over." _she casts a look over to Taggert and says _"Just like you are allowed to invite whoever you want to your place." _she then looks back and forth between the two of them and says _"And as for the arguing and the door slam again its none of our business and I'm pretty sure Carly can hold her own in any argument she has with Sonny." _looking back at Taggert she says _"Now if that was all you wanted to say then my husband and I would like to get back to our breakfast…I should have been to Kelly's a half hour ago and Tony needs to check in at the hospital."

_Taggert just shakes his head that Bobbie didn't see anything wrong with Sonny coming over at all hours of the night _"Okay then…I'll just let you two get back to your breakfast then. I have to go in to the station anyway I have some left over paperwork I didn't get a chance to finish yesterday."

_As Taggert turns and walks out of the room, Bobbie and Tony watch him leave and when they hear the front door close Tony looks to Bobbie and says _"Don't you think you were kind of rude…it's not like you to go off like that."

_Bobbie sighs _"I know but I can't help it…for some reason I just feel a sense to go into protection mode when it comes to Carly and I don't understand why since I don't really know her and we just met. When we spent the day together yesterday shopping and stuff it just felt real good you know…it felt like…I don't know it felt like that is what we were supposed to do…like it was natural you know…kind of like a mother and daughter day out."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of Carly like a daughter now…Bobbie you don't even know the girl and you're going into momma bear mode. What gives?"

"I know I know it doesn't make sense for me to think of her in that way…maybe it's because I found myself thinking about B.J. yesterday and then about the baby girl I have up so long ago. Yesterday when Carly came to Kelly's I was thinking that my daughter I gave up would be around her age you know…so maybe that's the reason. Carly for the most part seems like a nice girl we had a blast spending the day together yesterday kind of like a mother and daughter would do."

_Tony didn't like to hear Bobbie thinking of Carly like a daughter especially when he was kind of crushing on her _"Okay Bobbie you need to drop that idea of Carly being like a daughter…I get that your emotions were probably getting the better of you because you were thinking about B.J. and then the daughter you gave up for adoption but Carly can't be a replacement for either of them."

"I know that and I'm not trying to use her as a replacement!" _Bobbie snaps back and then exhales a breath to calm herself down _"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that but I'm not using Carly as a replacement nor was I thinking of doing that or would I ever want to because no one will ever be able to replace B.J. or my daughter I gave away…it just feels nice to have someone her age around that I can have fun and spend time with that's all."

"Okay well then I'm glad you can have someone to spend time with then since you and Carly seem to have become instant friends." _Tony replies but inwardly not wanting them to be too close of friends since he had this crush on Carly and ever since he saw her all he's wanted to do was kiss her…_

"Yeah it's amazing how fast we've befriended each other…" _Bobbie replies and then says _"But as for inviting Carly down for breakfast with us I think maybe we should let her sleep in since she will be starting her new job at GH tomorrow; let her get all the rest she can while she can."

_Just finishing getting dressed, Carly is wearing a pink shirt with white jeans… _

_Normally at this time of morning she would be in bed with her head buried underneath a pillow sleeping in but after dreaming about Sonny last night, Carly tossed and turned all through the night trying to get him out of her head. She was actually glad for morning to be here…no more dreams! When she would finally drift off she would dream about him so when morning finally got here she was all too ready to get up. All she needed was a good cup of coffee and then to go find Jason so she could yell at him for being the one to first put the thoughts in her head about liking Sonny in the first place. _

_Whatever attraction Carly was feeling for Sonny last night when he got her to drop her towel and stand naked in front of him and then proceed to almost have sex was now replaced with wanting to strangle him with her bare hands! GOD she hated that Son of a Bitch for making her dream about him like that all through the night! But hey it was her fault she shouldn't have let him get to her the way that he did! She should have kicked him out on his ass as soon as she realized he was in her bedroom! Well she wouldn't make that mistake again that's for damn sure! Any chance Sonny ever had with her went out the window last night when he left her high and dry…_

_Looking through her closet to get her black leather jacket, Carly frowns when she doesn't see it _"Where can it be…" _she mumbles to herself but then immediately stops looking when she realizes that she left it at Luke's the other night; she forgot about it because Sonny had threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the club and into his limo_ "Damn him! It's his fault I left it in the first place." _She sighs and then says _"I'll just have to go over there and get it."

_In that moment thinking about Sonny carrying her out of the club and into his limo she got a quick flash of their limo encounter…_

*******FLASH*******

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Caroline…slow down baby." _Sonny tells her as he watches her quickly start unbuttoning his shirt._

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because I know you don't like it…" _Sonny grins and then says _"And because like I said before it suits you better."

_Now that she has his shirt completely unbuttoned, Carly snatches it open to reveal his perfectly bronze chest and brown nipples. Sonny takes his shirt of the rest of the way and it joins his jacket on the floor seconds after that._

_Shaking her head at his logic, Carly says _"Whatever I don't want to argue anymore…"

"Then shut up and kiss me…" _Sonny tells her…it was an order not a request_

_Sonny pulls her down to his lips for another kiss…Carly frames his face in the palm of her hands much like he did hers as their kiss began to deepen. _

"Mmmmmm" _Sonny moans and then does his little humming tune_

_Carly places a soft short but sweet kiss onto his lips and then trails kisses down his neck and to his chest. Sonny closes his eyes as he enjoys the feel of her lips kissing all over his chest and then moans out her name when he feels her tongue flicking his nipple then swirls around the now stiffened little nub. She gives his other nipple the same treatment and Sonny is loving it if the wide smile on his face was any evidence._

*******END FLASH*******

_Shaking her head of the memory of them making out in the limo before she bit him, Carly gets frustrated all over again _"Okay that's it! No more you gotta stop thinking about that jackass! The only reason I almost had sex with the prick was because I haven't had sex since the last time Jason and I were together…yeah that's it. It's been months since I've been intimate with a man and he was there goading me into it last night with that drop the towel crap!

_Grabbing her purse, Carly leaves out of her bedroom and quickly walks over to the door then flings it open; she gets a shock when she sees a tall bald black man standing in front of her door about to knock._

_Placing a hand to her chest, Carly inhales a sharp breath _"You scared me"

_Lowering his fist to knock on the door _"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you like that." _Taggert replies…after he left he started to go to the PCPD but then decided to turn around and come have a talk with his new neighbor and the company she's keeping._

_Running a hand through her hair _"I'm on my way out so if you're selling something I'm not buying…" _Carly tells him as she closes her door and starts to walk past him_

_Placing a hand onto her shoulder which makes her turn around facing him with a glare _"Actually I'm not selling anything…" _Taggert tells her and then says _"I'm your neighbor…my place is just down the hall." _he extends his hand to shake hers as he says _"Marcus Taggert...I'm a Lieutenant at the PCPD."

_Carly folds her arms and shifts her weight onto one hip as she says _"You're a cop?" _Carly replies as she gives him an unimpressed look and then slowly extends her hand to shake his _"Never had a cop for a neighbor before." _she shakes his hand then tells him her name _"Carly Benson…"

"Good to meet you Carly…I just wanted to introduce myself I didn't realize Bobbie had rented out the place yet." _Taggert replies as he releases her hand and lowers his arm back down to his side _

"Okay well you introduced yourself and now if you don't mind I really need to go…" _Carly says and then starts to turn to leave again_

_Stepping to the side to block her way, Taggert says _"I was hoping we could talk for a minute…maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee at Kelly's."

"I can buy my own coffee thank you…" _Carly says and then tries to go around him_

_Still blocking her path, Taggert says _"I just wanted to talk to you about Sonny Corinthos…I uh saw him leaving your place last night. I also heard what sounded like an argument and then a door slam."

"Yeah so what about it…"

"So it was Sonny I saw leaving your place?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah…he was here and then he left."

"Sounded like you two were arguing pretty good." _Taggert replies_

_Exhaling a bored breath, Carly says _"I hope you're not gonna be one of those Gladys Kravitz nosey neighbors…"

"No I wouldn't say I was being nosey…more like looking out for a fellow neighbor. You should be careful of the company you keep…" _Taggert tells her and then says _"I realize you're new in town so you may not know it yet but Sonny Corinthos is a gangster. In fact he's a Mob Boss and the women who get involved with him always seem to pay for it in the end."

"Again like I said it's none of your business but I can assure you Lieutenant that I'm not nor will I ever be involved with Sonny; and what you heard last night was a simple disagreement we had and I promptly asked him to leave and he did." _Carly tells him and then quickly dashes past him before he could block her way again _"Now I really have to go…"

_Taggert quickly walks up behind her to catch up with her as she made her way down the hall and to the stairs _"Listen Carly you would be wise to take my warnings seriously…" _he says as he walks behind her as they walk down the stairs _"Sonny has a way of charming women and getting them to risk their lives just to be with him."

_After coming down the last of the steps, Carly turn around to face Taggert as she fires back at him _"Lieutenant you must be hard of hearing because I just told you I'm not involved with Sonny and for that matter I'm not risking my life to be with him! I don't even like the bastard!"

"Good that's good…" _Taggert replies _"Keep it that way because like I said Sonny likes to use his charms on women and they always wind up paying the price in the end. His last girl friend Brenda Barrett last year got a shower full of bullets while she was in it…and then his late wife Lily Rivera died in a car bomb that was meant for him." _he informs her of Sonny's past romances that went wrong _"Oh and did I mention that Lily was pregnant when she died in that car bomb!"

_Both Carly and Taggert are startled a little bit when they hear _"Okay that's enough!" _Bobbie says as she comes walking out from the kitchen._

_Bobbie was just about to leave when she heard loud voices in the foyer; when she saw that it was Taggert giving Carly a earful about Sonny it was all of five seconds that she came over to put an end to it._

_Taggert looks over to Bobbie with a defeated look; he would have rather her not found out he was talking to Carly about Sonny since she got all defensive earlier when he brought the subject up._

"Bobbie uh…I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Well you thought wrong because I'm still here…as a matter a fact I was just about to leave but then I heard you ranting to my new tenant about Sonny." _Bobbie tells him and then goes on to say _"I thought I told you earlier that it was none of your business who Carly chooses to spend her time with! I suggest you drop the subject because I will not have you harassing Carly!"

_Carly saw the fire in the eyes of the feisty red head that was Barbra Jean Spencer Jones and she had to admit that she liked that side of her _"Thanks Bobbie but I can handle the Lieutenant here myself…" _she tells Bobbie and then faces off with Taggert _"I have nothing else to say to you other than stay the hell out of my way unless you want to get trampled over. I don't know you I just met you and I already don't particularly like you! You go through all of this trouble just to warn me away from Sonny but you know what you wasted your breath because nobody tells me who I can and cannot spend my time with! If I choose to spend it with Sonny then it's none of your damn business!" _not that she wanted to spend time with Sonny but she'd be damned if some bald headed cop was gonna issue out orders on who she could talk to! _"Sonny may be a bastard but even he doesn't deserve you talking about him behind his back like he's the root of all evil!"

"Wasn't that you only a moment ago that said she didn't like Sonny?!" _Taggert snaps back then says _"You said you weren't involved with him and that he was a bastard so why are you defending him now."

_Bobbie stood quietly watching Carly in her defense of Sonny…she tried to hide her smile as she inwardly told herself that Carly's protested to much when she said she didn't like Sonny_

"Why…because he's Jason Morgan's friend and Jason happens to be my best friend so in a roundabout way that makes me connected to Sonny!" _Carly says that last part with a roll of her eyes and then fires out _"I don't like it when someone talks bad about friends of mine it makes me go into protection mode and since Jason isn't here to stand up for his friend then that means I have to do it! It's obvious that you hate Sonny and you know what I don't give a damn if you hate him or not but you will not trash him behind his back…" _she points her finger in his face _"And that's the last time I want to see you at my door issuing out warnings for me to stay away from Sonny!"

"Unbelievable! How the hell does Corinthos do it?!" _Taggert throws his hands up in the air in disbelief of her ranting defense of Sonny _"You don't like the guy but you stand up for him anyway! I just hope that you don't live to regret not taking my warnings seriously. Sonny doesn't deserve you defending him! He's nothing but a thug in a designer suit! He kills people for a living and I got it on good authority that when he was a kid back in Bensonhurst he was abusive to his own mother! Is that the kind of man you want to be associated with?!"

_Now it was Bobbie's turn to jump in as she yells _"Sonny would never be abusive to a woman especially not his mother!"

_Carly adds in _"Yeah and since you hate Sonny you probably would say or make up anything bad about him! I don't for one second believe that he would be abusive to his own mother!"

"Well then you're both delusional!" _Taggert tells them and then looks to Carly as he says _"I feel sorry for you Carly. Sonny couldn't keep Lily his pregnant wife from blowing up right in front of his face so just know that if you do succumb to his charms and get involved with him that he won't be able to keep you safe! I just hope that in the end you don't wind up regretting not listening to me." _with that said, Taggert walks to the front door and storms out closing it behind him_

_Carly stood for a moment with a glare at the closed door and then turns around only to see Bobbie looking at her with a funny little look and a half smile…_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" _Carly asks_

_With a little playful giggle, Bobbie smiles and then says _"Oh I don't know…that was some defense of Sonny I just witnessed coming from you. You know Taggert was right about one thing…you claim not to like Sonny but you defend him so whole heartedly. Maybe you do kinda like Port Charles' Public Enemy Number One…"

"Bite your tongue Bobbie I can't stand the bastard…you saw how he threw me over his shoulder kicking and screaming the other night at Luke's. Did it look like I liked him?"

"No but that sexy dance and kiss on the dance floor suggests otherwise and again you defending him to Taggert the way that you did suggests even further that you may be protesting a little too much."

_Carly gives her a whatever look as she says _"Well you're wrong…the dance and kiss we shared at Luke's club was before I knew who Sonny was and like I told that cop I only defended Sonny because he's a friend of Jason's."

"Okay well then how do you explain Sonny coming to see you last night? I saw him going up to your room when I was checking the doors to see if they were locked and then Taggert also mentioned that he saw Sonny leaving."

"Yeah Sonny was at my place last night…" _Carly starts out to say but then quickly adds in when Bobbie's smile got wider _"But nothing happened!" _well something happened but then Sonny turned into a big tease and left her high and dry but she wasn't about to tell Bobbie that especially with the way she was grinning at her _"Baldy was right we argued and then I asked him to leave and he left…" _which was true she just left out a couple of facts in between_

"Okay…"

"It's true…" _Carly says in self defense_

"I didn't say it wasn't…" _Bobbie says with a little chuckle_

"Okay then so stop with the funny little looks you're giving me…"

_Bobbie does her best to hide a smile as she says _"Well I'm on my way to Kelly's I'm actually running major late now; Tony has already left for the hospital."

"Okay then I won't keep you…besides I was on my way out too before that cop stopped me."

"Don't worry about Taggert I'm sure he got the message not to ever try to tell you who you should and should not associate with." _Bobbie replies then says _"So where are you headed if I may ask?"

"Well I was actually about to call a cab and go to Kelly's for a cup of coffee and then go to Luke's to get my jacket I left the other night. Do you think Luke put it up in the back or something?"

"He probably put it behind the bar but Luke won't be at the club at this hour of the morning…" _Bobbie tells her and then with a little laugh says _"My big brother is allergic to waking up before noon; but you know what either Claude or Mike will be there. Claude is the bartender and Mike is Sonny's father…he works there from time to time. Just ask either one of them and they'll get it for you."

"Okay well I'll just call a cab and I'll see you later then…"

"No need to call for a cab…you can ride with me. I'm on my way to Kelly's anyway…." _Bobbie tells her_

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

_Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and goes to stand next to the terrace window doors to stare out at the view. Last night when he left Carly's place after putting the brakes on them having sex, Sonny came straight home and went immediately into the bathroom to take a cold shower. It was very, very, very HARD for him not to go through with claiming her body last night but he just couldn't go through with it; however that didn't stop him from having very hot, steamy, freaky dreams of her all night long. His dreams last night just made him even more frustrated in the morning which made him have to go take another cold shower before getting dressed for the day._

_Last night when Sonny went to Jake's and saw Carly and Jason dancing he didn't like the fact that they were so close…after all they claim to only just be friends and are not having sex anymore but it didn't look that way to him. The way they were dancing it seemed like to him both Carly and Jason still had feelings for each other and if that was true then he couldn't betray his friend by having sex with his girl. _

_Staring out the terrace window doors, Sonny chastises himself for even wanting to have sex with Carly in the first place. The main reason he came back to Port Charles other than to claim his life back was to teach Carly a lesson and kick her to the curb and out of Jason's life…so how did he go from that to wanting to take her to bed?! Well yeah he wanted to take her to bed and he wasn't gonna deny the fact that she was a sexy woman but he didn't like her! She had too much of a smartass mouth on her and she was always getting up in his face and then hey she was blond and he didn't particularly go for blonds._

_Taking a sip of his coffee, Sonny looks over to the door as it opens and Jason comes walking inside…_ "You want some coffee? There's some more in the kitchen…"

_Jason shakes his head as he walks further into the room then stops as he says _"No actually I was wondering if you maybe had something to tell me."

_With a slight frown not knowing what he was talking about, Sonny replies _"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about…if you just think about it for a minute I'm sure it will come to you." _Jason tells him _

_Did Sonny actually think that he didn't know he was following him last night when he took Carly home on the back of his motorcycle? He didn't say anything to Carly about it or let Sonny know that he knew that he was following them…actually he was hoping that since Sonny was going out of his way to follow them last night that this meant that he was warming up to Carly. Maybe he was ready to admit that she wasn't so bad and for that matter admit that he liked her. _

_Jason didn't have a problem with Sonny and Carly liking each other and possibly dating…it would be the perfect solution for Sonny to drop his theory of Carly using him and that he needs to kick her out of his life. Also it would do him good to get over Brenda completely and move on to another woman…yeah he knew that Sonny didn't usually date blonds but Carly seemed like the one blond that could to break through his standard dark haired beauty type he was used to being with. _

_Placing his coffee cup down on the dining table, Sonny goes over to stand in front of Jason as he says _"Why don't you just tell me what you're talking about because I sure as hell don't know?!"

"Oh come on Sonny…last night…" _Jason starts out saying and then continues on when Sonny doesn't respond but just stare back at him _"I took Carly home on my motorcycle…" _he smirks when he sees Sonny realizing what he was getting at _"You were following us and you were still there when I drove away after dropping Carly off…" _he raises his eyebrow slightly with a little nod of his head _"Remember now?"

_Sonny casts a look off to the side with a little smirk then looks back at Jason as he says _"You saw me? You knew I was following you?" _and then thinks about what he said _"What am I saying of course you knew you wouldn't be as good at your job and in this business if you didn't notice someone tailing you."

"So?" _Jason says _"After you saw that we didn't kiss good night did you go up and see her?"

"Why would you think I was waiting to see if you two would kiss or not?" _Sonny says as he walks back over to the terrace window doors and starts staring back out at the view _

_With a little laugh, Jason replies _"Weren't you? Come on Sonny you don't think I don't know you like Carly and were checking to see if Carly and I are really over or not. I hope when you didn't see us kiss good night that you realized we aren't together in that way anymore. We're just friends so if you want to ask her out nothing is standing in your way of doing so."

_Sonny remembers back to the dance he witnessed them share and inwardly tells himself that Jason was protesting too much _"I don't wanna ask her out!" _he snaps back as he looks over to Jason with a scowl _"I don't even like the woman so you need to get your eyes checked Jason if you think I do!"

"If you don't like her then why follow us?"

_Scrambling to come up with a excuse, Sonny finally says _"You know what I don't wanna talk about this anymore this is a stupid conversation anyway! I don't like the chick she's got too much of a smartass mouth on her and doesn't know when to shut the hell up! You may allow her to twist you around her pinky finger but she won't do it to me!"

"So you're denying that you're attracted to her? Come on Sonny it's obvious that you are so just go ahead and admit it…" _Jason smirks_ "It's okay to admit it…what do you think I'm gonna have a problem with it or something?"

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny replies _"Okay I'll admit she's hot…and yeah I'm attracted to her."

"Now was that hard to finally admit…" _Jason quickly adds in with a little chuckle_

_Cutting him off, Sonny continues to say _"But she's still a pain in the ass and not worth the trouble!"

"Something tells me that you don't so much mind her getting up in your face…" _Jason tells him and then says _"So why don't you go for it and ask her out?"

"How many times do I have to say it Jason?! The woman is a pain in the ass and yeah I may be attracted to her but I don't particularly like her!"

"Well you never gave her a chance or for that matter gave yourself a chance to know her so now maybe you can do that."

"That's not gonna happen…" _Sonny says shaking his head_

_Jason just shakes his head at him then says _"So you never told me what happened after I left last night; did you go see her? Did she let you in?"

"You know you ask too many questions Jason when did you become so gossipy." _Sonny asks as he walks past him and over to the mini bar to get himself a bottled water_

"It's a simple question? And hey if you don't tell me I'm sure Carly will…" _Jason says as he goes to take a seat on the couch_

_Looking over to him sitting on the couch, Sonny exhales a breath as he says _"Okay you wanna know what happened? I'll tell ya…" _he pauses for a moment then says _"We almost…you know but then we didn't and I left."

"What stopped you?" _Jason asks despite knowing that he should probably say out of it and not get between the little game he and Carly were playing_

"You…" _Sonny simply states_

_With a confused look, Jason replies _"Me?"

"I saw you two dancing at Jake's…" _Sonny admits to him _"You two seemed like you were the perfect couple." _when Jason tries to speak, Sonny quickly continues on saying _"Yeah, yeah I know you both keep going on and on about you two just being friends but last night watching you two dance when you didn't realize I was there it seemed to me like those old feelings were still there between you. You're my best friend and I couldn't betray you like that…"

"Sonny I swear to you on everything that Carly and I are just friends now; what we had back in Florida is over. We haven't been together in that way since then and neither of us even want to be together like that again. Once Carly and I became friends without benefits we left that behind us and became best friends so you don't have to deny yourself from wanting to be with Carly if you want. Not on my account at least…"

"Okay you know what we sound like a couple of gossiping teenagers here…" _Sonny says with a little laugh _"And for that matter this conversation is weird I don't wanna talk about it anymore; the fact is that we didn't go through with it last night and so it's over now and there is no use in going back." _he shakes his head then says _"Besides it doesn't matter if I'm attracted to Caroline because like I said I don't like her and for that matter what almost happened last night won't ever happen again."

"Whatever you say…I just want you to know that I'm not an excuse to use for not asking her out on a date."

"Okay you know what we need to get to work we've spent too much time talking about the crazy blond pain in the ass this morning as it is. You need to go to the warehouse and oversee things there and I need to go to Luke's and check over the books and stuff because I have no doubt that while I was gone that Luke didn't do them."

_Seeing that Sonny was obviously changing the subject, Jason stands up from the couch_ "Yeah okay you go to Luke's and I'll handle everything at the warehouse until you get there."

"Good now let's get to work…" _Sonny says as he heads straight for the door_

**The Docks**

_Standing looking out at the water with a large to-go cup of coffee in her hand, Carly brings the cup to her mouth and takes a sip…she drinks down the warm liquid letting it warm her body some since she had yet to go to Luke's to retrieve her jacket. As she stood staring out at the water, Carly began to think back to the confrontation she had with Taggert and how he told her about Sonny's past loves and then also him abusing his mother when he was a kid. _

_By no means did Carly believe that Sonny abused his mother but she had a feeling that Taggert was right about Brenda and Lily. Since Sonny was a Mob Boss he no doubt has a lot of enemies and any one of them could have did what Taggert said about his former girlfriend Brenda's shower being shot up while she was inside and then the car bomb that killed his pregnant wife. That had to be hard on him she tells herself and then moments later chastises herself for even thinking about Sonny in the first place. She drinks some more of her coffee to warm up since it was definitely evident that winter was just around the corner…_

_Jason comes walking down the steps as he was on his way to one of the nearby piers where he was to oversee a shipment coming in…he stops when he sees Carly standing staring out at the water. _

_With a frown he notices that she doesn't have a jacket on _"You aren't gonna be satisfied until you catch your death of cold are you?" _Jason says as he walks up behind her. Taking off his leather jacket, Jason places it onto her shoulders as she look over her shoulder at him _"What are you doing standing out here in the cold without a jacket?"

"Don't blame me for not having a jacket on blame your boss…" _Carly replies and then turns to look back out at the water as she takes another sip of her coffee _"He's the one that made me forget it when he threw me over his shoulder the other night at Luke's and carried me out to his limo kicking and screaming. I had placed my jacket on the bar top that night before Sonny turned into Fred Flintstone." _she tells him then says _"I was actually on my way to Luke's to go get it but then I stopped to look out at the water…I use to love to look out at the water back in Florida when I would go to the beach."

"You miss being there?"

"Sometimes yeah when it's cold like this…I'd rather be out on a warm beach then the freezing cold but for the most part Port Charles is starting to grow on me I guess."

"Even with Sonny being back and with the fact that you two claim you don't like each other?"

_Turning to look at him, Carly says _"We don't like each other and for the love of GOD would you please stop insinuating that we do."

"Sonny told me about last night when he came to your place…" _Jason informs her to see her reaction_

_With a shocked look, Carly shoots back _"He told you?!" _seeing his nod, Carly goes on to say _"So what you both just sit around exchanging gossip?! I swear you two are like a couple of gossiping teenage girls! Two grown men who happen to be mobster sitting around exchanging all the juicy details of gossip and whatever the hell else! Did you have milk and cookies too?" _she says in a sarcastic tone and then adds in_ "Whatever happened to the mobster code of law to keep your mouth shut?!"

_Jason smirks at her little rant and then says _"Well the code only applies to business…" _he chuckles_ "Besides I told Sonny that if he didn't tell me then you probably would…"

_Carly just shakes her head at him _"So what all did he tell you huh? Did he tell you how he broke into my place while I was taking a shower and when I came out of the bathroom wrapped in my bath towel he was sitting in a chair in the corner watching me?! Did he tell you about being the pervert that he is when he gawked at me when I dropped my towel not expecting him to be there?! I quickly wrapped the towel back around me but it was too late by then he'd already seen me naked!" _her temper was rising by the second and she goes on with her little rant _"Did he also tell you how he goaded me into dropping my towel again and kissing him while he made me think we were about to have sex and then he just ups and stops like it was nothing!"

_Jason was starting to feel a little awkward after hearing her laundry list of what went on between her and Sonny last night _"Well uh he didn't go into details like you just did but yeah he basically told me that you two almost had sex but then he stopped it."

"Yeah he stopped it but I was an idiot for even letting it happen in the first place…I should have never allowed Sonny to have that kind of power over me." _Carly tells him and then turns back to face the water and drink down the last of her coffee_

"You wouldn't have let it get that far if you didn't want it to happen…" _Jason tells her and when Carly turns looking at him with a glare he goes on to say before she could start ranting again _"I don't know why you and Sonny are so stubborn to just come out and admit that you like each other. Although I finally got him to admit he was attracted to you at least."

"I don't care if he admitted it or not because it will never happen again that's the last time I let him make a fool of me." _Carly replies_

"That's not what Sonny was trying to do Carly…" _Jason says in defense of Sonny and then goes on to tell her _"The reason he didn't go through with it was because he…"

_Interrupting him, Carly_ "He what? He thought it would be funny to get me to strip naked for him and get me to want to have sex with him and then when he had me right where he wanted me he says Oops…"

_Now it's Jason's turn to cut her off_ "No that's not why he stopped and if you'd let me get a word in I'll tell you."

"Okay so tell me already"

"Sonny saw us dancing last night at Jake's…"

"So he's not only a pervert but a stalker too!"

"Will you be quiet and let me finish please…" _Jason says a little frustrated with being interrupted and Carly makes a gesture of zipping her mouth and then he continues on _"Sonny saw us dancing and it made him think that there was something still between us. He said he didn't want to betray me…"

"Yeah that's the same crap he said last night when he stopped and then I pointed out to him that you and I aren't together in that way anymore and also that there are many people out there who have had sex with a friend's ex."

"Carly there is one thing you gotta understand about Sonny…" _Jason tells her looking her straight in the eyes so that she knows he's serious and telling the truth _"He is real big on loyalty and he hates betrayal. If Sonny thought that he would be betraying me if he had sex with you then yeah he wouldn't go through with it. If there is one thing that Sonny won't do is deliberately betray a friend. His last girlfriend Brenda betrayed him and it hurt him to the core…"

_Remembering that name Brenda from what Taggert told her earlier, Carly says _"Brenda Barrett?"

"Yeah…how'd you know her last name? I didn't mention it."

_Carly sighs and then says _"I heard about her from a cop that happens to be my new neighbor…he said his name was Marcus Taggert."

"Taggert is your new neighbor?"

"Yeah"

"Why was he talking to you about Brenda?" _Jason asks with a frown_

"He saw Sonny leaving my place last night and he wanted to warn me not to get involved with him. He kept going on and on about how dangerous Sonny is and that I should be careful of the company I keep" _Carly explains to him and then goes on to say _"I told him who I choose to spend my time with was none of his damn business and to keep his nose out of mine. And then he went on talking about Brenda and how her shower got shot up when she was inside of it…" _she pauses for a brief moment then asks _"Is that true?"

_Exhaling a breath, Jason replies _"Yeah its true…" _he sighs and then tells her _"I believe that was what made Brenda betray Sonny the way she did."

"What did she do?" _Carly asks and then says _"Just how did she betray Sonny?"

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this but since Taggert brought it up to you I guess it's up to me to clear things up for you." _Jason tells her and then says _"Brenda betrayed Sonny by wearing a wire…Sonny found it on her. She claimed that she only did it so that he could cut a deal with the Feds and get out of the business; she had it in her head that Sonny wouldn't get jail time and they could go live some fantasy life somewhere."

"What a twit…" _Carly replies _"Did she actually think that stupid plan was gonna work? Even I know that there would be no way in hell that the Feds wouldn't lock Sonny up."

"Yeah well that's Brenda…anyway after that Sonny left town and left me in charge until he was ready to come back."

_Carly nods and then says _"That cop also brought up Sonny's wife Lily…he said she died in a car bomb that was meant for him."

"Taggert told you about Lily too?" _Jason asks with a frown_

"Yeah apparently you and Sonny aren't the only ones that like to gossip…" _Carly give him a little half smile and then says _"He kept trashing Sonny like he was the devil himself until I had to finally stop him and let him know that I wasn't gonna allow him to talk bad about Sonny behind his back like he was dirt under his shoe."

"Wait, wait you stood up for Sonny to Taggert?" _Jason asks with a surprised look and a little crooked smile _"I wish I could have seen that…"

"Yeah don't act so surprised…Sonny is your friend and you weren't there to defend him so I did. Don't read too much into it." _Carly tells him and then says _"I could tell that cop didn't like Sonny but I didn't know how much until started telling lies about Sonny abusing his mother…don't worry I didn't believe that for one second. Sonny may be a pain in the ass but there is no way that I believe he would be abusive to his own mother."

"Good I'm glad you didn't believe it because Sonny would never be abusive to a woman period…" _Jason tells her_

"When Taggert told me about Lily and how she and the baby died I had to feel sorry for Sonny…he watched her die in front of his eyes in a car bomb that was meant for him. Or wait…was that cop Taggert lying about that too"

_Jason exhales a breath and then gestures a hand over to a nearby bench for them to sit on…_

_As they sit down on the bench, Jason begins to explain things further _"It's true…Lily did die in a car bomb and she was pregnant with Sonny's child. It devastated Sonny…it happened right in front of him. They were at Luke's celebrating…Sonny was so happy. He finally realized that he was in love with Lily and the fact that she was pregnant only made him even happier…"

"Wait what do you mean he finally realized he was in love with Lily…she was his wife why would he have to realize that."

"It's a long story Carly and one that isn't my place to get into with you…" _Jason tells her and then goes on to say _"Anyway they went to Luke's to celebrate and as they were leaving, Sonny's dad Mike stopped him to congratulate him again but Lily kept walking to the car. She was wearing a pink dress and Sonny watched her as she walked to the limo and seconds after she got inside the car blew up with her inside."

"Oh my God…" _Carly places a hand over her mouth_

"Sonny hates the color pink because Lily was wearing a pink dress that night…" _Jason tells her and then exhales a breath before saying _"Lily she was a…a real fine lady…the finest lady I ever saw." _a small hint of a smile forms at the corner of his mouth then he says _"She was a school teacher and she uh…she taught me how to dance."

"Sonny was married to a school teacher…wow I wouldn't have pegged him for marrying a teacher." _Carly says with a little laugh and then says _"I guess I have her to thank for making you such a good dancer."

"Yeah…she was real nice."

_Carly tilts her head to the side with a sympathetic look and the reaches out a hand to Jason's cheek giving it a soft little rub _"She sounded very special not only to Sonny but to you too." _she tells him then says _"Taggert was rubbing it in that Sonny couldn't protect Lily and that if I were to get involved with him that the same thing would happen to me."

"That's not gonna happen Carly I won't allow it…"

"I know because I will never be involved with Sonny…ever!" _Carly says with a determined look_

"Well that remains to be seen…" _Jason tells her with a little chuckle_

_Shaking her head at him, Carly stands up from the bench and walks over to the nearby trashcan to throw away her now empty coffee cup._

_Walking back over to the bench where Jason was now standing, Carly takes off his jacket and hands it back to him _"I need to go to Luke's to get my jacket I left because of your boss…"

"Why don't you just keep my jacket until you get yours back…it's cold and you're walking around without a jacket on." _Jason says as he holds it back to her to keep_

_Carly pushes it back to him _"You're one to talk when you've been without your jacket this whole time we've been here talking. I will be fine I'll go straight to Luke's and get my jacket and I promise I'll keep it on wherever I go."

"You go straight to Luke's don't make any stops before that because you shouldn't be walking around without a jacket."

"Okay, okay I won't make any other stops before I go to Luke's. Happy?"

"You want me to take you?" _Jason asks_

"No that's okay…"

"I can have one of the guys drive you if you don't want to ride on my motorcycle."

_Carly sighs_ "You're not gonna stop until I give in are you."

_Shaking his head _"No" _Jason replies_

"Okay, okay call one of your soldier mafia guys and have him take me to Luke's."

"Soldier mafia guys?" _Jason laughs at her _"No more mob movies for you" _he points and waves his finger at her_

_Carly just smirks while rolling her eyes that he thought that she would give up watching Mob movies…The Godfather I, II and Goodfellas were three of her favorite mob movies she would watch whenever they would come on TV._

_Jason pulls out his cell phone to call one of the guys to take Carly to Luke's to get her jacket. However he didn't tell her that Sonny would be there…he decided to let that be a surprise._

**Luke's Blues Club**

_Sitting at his reserved table, Sonny groans in frustration as he goes over the books trying to understand Luke's chicken scratch handwriting and also looking through several receipts he had stuffed in old shoe boxes. Sonny would have been back in Luke's office but the place was a pigsty and didn't have very good odor and there was no way in hell Sonny was staying in there! As soon as he left the penthouse earlier, Sonny came straight here to the club; he was glad for the distraction and to be away from Jason with his insinuations about him liking Carly and telling him to ask her out. _

_Mike Corbin, Sonny's father came walking out from the back _"Michael the liquor truck is out back I need you to sign for the delivery." _he places the paper down in front of his son_

_Sonny snatches the paper and quickly signs it then just as quickly hands it back to him _"There now go and leave me alone I don't need any distractions while I'm trying to decipher this mess."

_As Mike takes the paper Claude comes out carrying a carton of liquor with the delivery guy behind him carrying one as well and asks _"Hey you got that signature ready…"

"Yeah I got it right here…" _Mike replies as he goes over to give the paper to them_

"There are a couple of more boxes in the truck…" _Claude tells Mike and then says _"Come on you can help us bring them out."

_Mike immediately places a hand to his back and says _"Oh you know what my back has kinda been acting up lately so I don't think it would be wise of me to carry anything heavy."

_Hearing what Mike said, Sonny looks over to him with a glare _"It's funny Mike how your back always seems to act up when there's real work to be done…" _he shakes his head in displeasure and then looks at Claude and tells him _"I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for Mike to be of any help Claude."

_Claude gave Mike a little glare of his own and then goes to the back with the delivery guy to get the rest of the boxes…_

_Mike calls out to Claude as he leaves _"I'll restock the bar when you two finish bringing everything out."

"Stocking the bar won't be too hard on your back Mike?" _Sonny asks in a sarcastic tone_

_Looking over to his son, Mike says _"What's your problem today?"

"No problem I'm just pointing out to Claude that you're lazy and not to expect any kind of real manual labor out of you."

_Walking over to the table where Sonny was sitting, Mike pulls out a chair and sits down. A scowl comes over Sonny's face as he looks across the table at him sitting there._

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't invite you to sit down and besides like I said I'm trying to figure out this mess."

_Mike ignores Sonny's impoliteness and says _"You know it's been a while since we've talked…"

"So?" _Sonny replies not looking up at him as he flips through the book ledger_

"So I think we should talk Michael I mean I am your father after all and I would like to try to have a better relationship with my son."

"I'm busy right now Mike…"

_Mike sighs and then says _"I heard about what Brenda did…about her wearing a wire."

_Sonny forces himself from looking up at him and going off as he pauses for a moment from looking at the book ledger and then says while still not looking up at him _"Brenda is out of my life now Mike and I don't want to discuss it with you."

"Michael I know Brenda's betrayal had to be hard on you…" _Mike says ignoring the fact that Sonny told him he didn't want to discuss it _"I mean you left town for months after the whole wire incident. I didn't even know you were gone until Jason told me."

"What part of I don't want to discuss it don't you understand Mike?!" _Sonny snaps out as he looks up at him with a deadly glare and then goes back to looking through some of the receipts_

"How are we ever gonna move forward in our relationship as father and son if you don't talk to me or confide in me or God forbid let me help you!"

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sonny leans back in his chair and looks at Mike as he says _"Okay you wanna talk we'll talk! Brenda betrayed me and I kicked her the hell out of my life. I took a little break and went to the Island...what else…uh let's see I'm back now as you can see and I'm sitting here trying to work out this mess of a system Luke has and you're interrupting me!" _he claps his hands together _"That about sums it all up…" _he flashes a smile _"Good talk now if you don't mind I need to finish this."

_Mike shakes his head _"Wow is it so hard for you to have an actual conversation with me that you have to be so rude!"

"What the hell do you want from me Mike?! We're never gonna have that father son bond that you want us to have; you lost the right to have that when you abandoned me and my mother."

"Michael I can't take back what happened in the past all I can do is try to make up for it right now but you won't let me. I wasn't there for you back then but I'm here now and if you let me we can start over together…"

"Don't you have a bar to stock? It looks like Claude is done bringing in the boxes that you didn't help with…"

_Mike sighs and decides to change the subject _"Okay you don't want to talk about Brenda so how about you tell me if there is any other woman in your life."

_At that second Sonny got a quick flash of Carly…_

**FLASH**

"Hmmmm" _Sonny hums into her ear then whispers _"Do you want me to stop?" _he leans back from her neck and looks into her eyes _

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip for a brief moment before saying _"No…"

"Then drop the towel…" _Sonny tells her as he lowers his hands from her hips and takes a step back so he could watch her disrobe for him_

_With a sexy little grin, Carly slowly unwraps the towel and opens it up revealing her nudeness to his eyes that were devouring her with just a look…a look that made her pussy wet and ready for him._

"Very nice…" _Sonny says enjoying the view _"Come'er and kiss me…"

_Stepping into his personal space, Carly wraps her arms around his neck and leans her lips into his mouth for a slow…heated…passionate…deliberate kiss. _

**END FLASH**

"Michael…" _Mike calls his name seeing that he'd zoned out for a minute; Sonny finally snaps out of the memory _"Hey where'd you go?"

_Clearing his throat, Sonny quickly covers _"Nowhere I'm fine…"

"Seemed like to me that you may have been thinking about someone…maybe a pretty someone." _Mike says and then adds in _"Maybe a pretty someone that can help you forget about and get over Brenda." _when Sonny shoots him a drop it look, Mike says _"I'm sorry I forgot you don't want to talk about Brenda. If you don't want to talk about her I won't bring her up again but you didn't say we couldn't talk about any other woman you may be interested in."

"I'm not interested in anyone so there is nothing to talk about…"

"Well if there isn't and I highly doubt that there isn't but if there isn't a woman you're interested in dating then I think it would be good for you to get out there in the dating pool again. Like you said you know who is out of your life and Lily…" _Mike stops abruptly as he inwardly chastises himself from bringing up Lily_ "Sorry I shouldn't h…"

_Cutting him off, Sonny snaps out _"Shouldn't have what Mike?"

"I shouldn't have brought Lily up I know it's hard for you to talk about her and the baby you lost…I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up Lily I apologize."

"You're sorry? You're always sorry Mike! You say the wrong things! You don't know when to shut up! You don't know when you're not wanted!" _Sonny yells and then pauses for a brief moment before telling him _"You know what this conversation is over either get back to work or get the hell outta here!"

"Fine!" _Mike yells back and quickly gets up from his chair and goes over to the bar _

_Sonny just shakes his head as he shoots daggers at Mike's back as he walked back over to the bar; he tries to get back focused on what he was doing before Mike came over stirring up bad memories. Even though he tried to focus back on the books he couldn't because now all he could think about was Lily…Lily and that pink dress she wore…Lily walking to the limo and looking back at him…BOOM! The car explodes with her inside! Sonny jumps a little bit at the memory and then closes his eyes trying to get the image out of his head._

_Mike looks over to Sonny wondering if he was okay but decides against even asking him because he was only gonna yell at him anyway._

_A few moments later the door opens and Carly walks inside…she stops in place when she sees Sonny sitting at one of the tables. Sonny heard the door open and when he looked up and saw Carly standing there wearing a pink shirt all he could do was zero in on the color of her shirt; the same color Lily wore when she and their baby exploded in the car bomb that was meant for him._

_The way Sonny was staring at her kind of scared her a little bit…his eyes were dark and piercing yet they also had a kind of sad desperateness in them._

"Sonny…" _Carly says his name while walking over to the table he was sitting at_

_Mike figures that Sonny was probably thinking about Lily thanks to his big mouth and then the fact that this woman whoever she was is wearing pink a color that Sonny now forever hates he decided to go over and try to defuse the situation. The woman didn't know what she was stepping into and he didn't want her to be the victim of Sonny's temper like he just got the brunt of._

"Hello Miss…" _Mike says while walking from around the bar _"Can I help you with something?"

_Carly turns to look at the older man that was walking over to her _"Uh yeah are you Mike?" _she asks since Bobbie told her that either Claude or Mike would be there_

_With a little smile, Mike replies _"That would be me…now what can I do for you?"

_Sonny doesn't say anything as he just sits and stares at Carly in her pink shirt while she was talking to his father…_

"Well I left my black leather jacket here the other night…" _Carly says then looks over her shoulder at Sonny staring at her then looks back at Mike _"Bobbie said that Luke may have put it up behind the bar."

"Let me go check for you…" _Mike replies as he places a hand onto Carly's back and leads her over to the bar away from Sonny_

_Carly walks with Mike to the bar but also looks back over her shoulder to Sonny still staring at her with those dark eyes. Now at the bar, Mike lowers his hand from Carly's back and walks around the bar to look for her jacket._

"Okay let's just take a look here…" _Mike says as he checks behind the bar for her jacket...he looks inside of the lost and found box they keep under the bar and pulls out the jacket_ "Does this belong to you?" _he says with a smile while lifting the jacket up and holding it out towards her_

_Taking the jacket from him, Carly says _"Yeah thanks a lot I left it here the other night and I'm just now getting around coming over here to get it."

"No problem…so are you new here in Port Charles? I remember all the beautiful women that come in here and I would have definitely remembered you."

_Sonny rolls his eyes at Mike's attempt of flirting…_

_Carly just smiles _"Yes I guess you can say I'm still pretty new here…I was here the other night and didn't see you."

"Well it was my night off so…" _Mike replies and then says _"But the next time you come in and I'm here come over and I'll get you a drink on the house."

_As Sonny sat watching them talking and Mike's pathetic attempt of flirting; he wasn't liking Carly talking to him._

"So I didn't catch your name…"

"Carly…" _Carly tells him and then says _"And I'll take you up on that drink next time." _she wasn't about to turn down a free drink_

_Standing up from his chair, Sonny walks up behind Carly and places his hand on her shoulder which makes her turn around _"Don't you think Mike's a little old for you Caroline…" _he tells her and then says _"And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh so now you can talk…"_Carly replies and then says _"And of course the first thing out of your mouth is rude."

_Mike quickly interrupts _"Michael I agree you are being rude and it's not like you to be rude to a beautiful woman…"

"Save it old man!" _Sonny snaps at him with a glare he then looks back at Carly _"Caroline and I are already acquainted…aren't we Caroline." _his eyes scan down her body…even though she had that gawd awful color on she still looked hot and definitely turned him on_

_Carly notices the change in his eyes…they weren't all dark and brooding anymore. No now his eyes were lustful as he scans her body up and down. The look in his eyes sent tingles through her body and she hated him for that! Mike stands quietly watching them and the way his son was looking at Carly he wonders to himself was she was the pretty someone that Sonny was thinking about earlier when he zoned out for a little bit but then denied when he asked him about it._

"So uh how do you know my son? When did you two meet?" _Mike asks_

"How many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business Mike?" _Sonny snaps to him_

_Carly snaps back at him _"God you're such a bastard…" _she says and then looks to Mike and tells him _"We met through Jason…he's my best friend and Sonny here is a big _**tease**_…oh and did I mention he's a bastard too" _she says the last part looking back at Sonny while folding her jacket over her arm_

_Mike chuckles at what she said about his son and he was surprised that Sonny hadn't immediately snapped back at her. This Carly woman had guts to talk to his son the way that she was…_

"That's alright Carly I'm use to my son's rudeness towards me by now…"

"Butt out Mike…don't you have some work to do?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm working I'm working…" _Mike goes back to stocking the liquor from the boxes but still keeps an eye on Sonny and Carly_

_Sonny knew that his father's big ears were still listening and for that matter he was half ass working as he kept an eye on him and Carly. Placing a hand on the small of Carly's back, Sonny walks her away from the bar…_

"Let's go over here were my father's big ears aren't listening…" _Sonny says as he walks Carly over to the far end of the club away from where Mike could hear them talking_

"Who says I want to talk to you? I just came here to get my jacket. I didn't know you were gonna be here." _Carly tells him as she takes his hand from around her and gives his chest a little push making him walk a few steps backward putting some distance between them_

_With a smirk, Sonny asks_ "You scared to be close to me now…if I remember correctly last night you didn't have a problem with it." _he flashes his dimples_

"You don't get to do that…you don't get to flirt with me and act all charming not after last night! You lost your chance buddy now suffer…" _Carly tells him and then makes a move to turn around and walk to the door_

_Sonny steps to the side in her pathway stopping her _"Whoa, whoa wait, wait…I told you last night that I wouldn't betray Jason but there is no reason that we can't at least be civil with each other. You may not have be able to partake in a night of passion with me last night but that doesn't mean we have to keep up with this push pull I hate you, you hate me thing we got going on between us. Jason is in both of our lives so we might as well get use to it you know what I mean…"

"So let me get this straight…you're suggesting a truce between us." _Carly says as she places her jacket down on a nearby table and places her hands onto her hips to face off with him_

"Yeah why not?" _Sonny says while his eyes once again scan her body_ "Jason seems to like you only God knows why but he does and no matter what I say to him he doesn't want to kick you to the curb where you belong."

"Oh that's some way to start a truce Sonnyboy…you really have a way with words." _Carly rolls her eyes_

"So what do you say…truce?" _Sonny asks as his eyes look down to her mouth and then back up to her eyes_

_Shaking her head at him with a smirk, Carly says _"Unbelievable…you stand there ogling me and you expect me to agree to a truce especially after what you did to me last night? How the hell can you even suggest a truce between us and you still want me? You may not have betrayed Jason last night with me in my bed but you can't tell me that you haven't pictured it in your head so in a way you did betray him."

"It's not betrayal if it never happened sweetheart…" _Sonny tells her with a flash of his dimples and then says _"And besides Jason uh…he told me you and he aren't together in that way anymore"

_Interrupting him, Carly fires back _"Oh so you believe Jason but when I told you the exact same thing last night you played the loyalty card and still up and left me standing there like a fool. Well you know what you will never put me in that position again and for that matter I don't want a truce with you because I hate your guts."

"You hate me huh…" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone and then place a hand onto the side of her arm giving it a little rub up and down _"Something tells me deep down that hate you have for me can be easily turned into passion…you still want me don't you."

_Carly looks down at his hand caressing up and down her arm and she could feel the tingles go through her body again and the sexual tension crackling around them like a newborn fire…_

"What happened to your betrayal clause…shouldn't you ogling and touching me fall in that category…you don't seem to mind breaking your code when it suits you."

"Jason assured me that he doesn't want you so again it's not betrayal."

_Carly laughs _"Again what was that you said last night! And oh yeah you said something like friends don't have sex with their friend's exes? I'm still Jason's ex…"

_Sonny stops rubbing her arm and lowers his hand to her waist then pushes her body close to him so that they are face to face; Carly places her hands onto his chest as she starts to lightly nibble on her bottom lip. Mike had stopped a long time ago stocking the bar as he stood watching them with the widest grin on his face…oh yeah Carly definitely was the pretty someone his son was thinking about earlier. Deciding to give them some privacy, Mike goes to the back to find out where Claude went to…_

"True…" _Sonny says as he glances down to her lips and then looks back up into her eyes _"But he also gave me his blessing to maybe ask you out."

"Jason gave you his blessing?" _Carly asks as she stares into his mesmerizing eyes and her heart rate rises being so close to him _"Well you can forget it because I'm not some baton to be passed off from Jason to you. I don't want to go out with you and besides like I said you missed your chance last night when you left."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny whispers as he lightly wets his lips_ "You sure about that Caroline?"

_Carly knew he was going to kiss her and she wanted to push him away but her hands betrayed her as she wrapped her hands around his neck as he places one hand at the small of her back and rubs the other hand up and down her back._

_Neither Sonny nor Carly realized that someone else had just entered the club and that they were silently being watched; the silent figure watched as they began to kiss. He watched for a moment longer before finally deciding to make his presence known._

_Clearing his throat while walking over to where the kissing duo stood _"Sorry to interrupt…" _Joseph Sorel says causing Sonny and Carly to abruptly end their kiss and turn looking at him_

_An instant scowl came across Sonny's face seeing Sorel standing there as he inwardly wondered what the hell he wanted and why he was here. On instinct, Sonny moves Carly to stand behind him and Carly looks at him like he was crazy pushing her behind him like he did. _

"What the hell are you doing here Sorel?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see if you were here…I thought maybe I could have a few minutes of your time if that's okay with you." _Sorel replies_

"Actually it's not okay I'm busy at the moment as you can see! You know better than to just show up here without calling first!" _Sonny tells him and then says _"I believe you know the way out!"

_Carly interrupts _"You know what if you two need to discuss business or whatever I was just leaving anyway." _she says while grabbing her coat and putting it on…actually she was glad for the interruption because kissing Sonny wasn't part of the plan and this guy whoever he was gave her the perfect excuse to get away from Sonny._

_Sonny casts a glare over to Sorel and then looks at Carly putting her jacket on not wanting her to leave…but then again since Sorel showed his ugly face he didn't want Carly to be anywhere around him so maybe it was best for her to leave._

_As Carly is about to walk her way to the door, Sorel walks over to her _"I'm sorry to make you rush out so abruptly I wasn't aware that Mr. Corinthos here had a new lady friend in his life." _he smiles and extends his hand to shake hers _"I'm Joseph Sorel and you are…"

"None of your damn business!" _Sonny barks out as he doesn't give Carly a chance to reply while placing a hand on the small of her back and practically pushing her towards the door to leave_

"Sonny what the hell!" _Carly says to him as he leads her to the door _

_Now standing at the door, Sonny opens it for her and then looks her in the eyes as he quietly says _"Caroline I don't have time for arguments here! This is serious business and you shouldn't be around so unfortunately we're gonna have to save this for another time."

"There won't be another time!" _Carly tells him in harsh whisper and then stomps out the door_

_Sonny stares at her retreating form walking over to a waiting car he notices as being one of his cars…when Max quickly jumps out from the driver's side and walks over to open the back door for Carly he wonders to himself why she was being driven by one of his guards._

_Closing the door, Sonny turns around and walks back over to stand face to face with Sorel; his eyes had that dark dangerously intense look back as he stares Sorel down._

"Okay let's get something straight; you never come over here again without calling first you got that!" _Sonny tells him as he is now standing in front of Sorel_ "And why the hell are you here anyway Sorel? I thought I made myself clear at our last meeting…we have nothing more to discuss!"

"Well I just thought I would come over to see if I could maybe get you to change your mind…I figured that maybe you would want to get in on the action if you realized how much money you can make if you'd just allow me to bring my product in."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN SOREL!" _Sonny yells _"I don't like repeating myself so make this the last time I have to say it! _**NO DRUGS**_ are allowed through my territory! If my men have to stop another shipment you try to sneak in on my docks I'm gonna take care of you personally and you know what it's not gonna be quick! By the time I'm through with you you'll be begging for a bullet to put you out of your misery you understand what I'm sayin here Sorel…" _the look in his eyes spoke volumes as Sonny stares straight at him…when Sorel doesn't respond back quick enough he yells _"What all of a sudden you can't talk?! NOD YOUR HEAD THAT YOU UNDERSTAND SOREL!"

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sorel nods_ "I understand…" _he says while trying to keep his composure_

"Good…now get the hell outta here!" _Sonny snaps out and then walks back over to the table where he was sitting trying to do the books._

_Sorel watches as Sonny sits down at a table and ignore him like he wasn't even in the room…_ "I guess that's my cue to leave." _he says not pleased with how this meeting went._

_Sorel was hoping that maybe he could convince Sonny that there was a lot of money to be made if he would allow him to bring in his product but of course Sonny wasn't hearing anything he was trying to say. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, Sorel got an idea. If he couldn't get Sonny to agree to do business with him then he might as well get a rise out of him as a way to pay him back for embarrassing him in front of his men when they had their meeting at the No Name._

"You know Sonny I gotta admit that you got great tastes in women." _Sorel says with a grin_ "I didn't catch her name but she certainly was a beautiful woman…although I didn't take you for liking blonds…"

_Sonny was out of his chair in a matter of seconds which causes it to fall back hitting the floor as he storms back over to Sorel _"Do you have a death wish today or something…" _he gets up in his face_

_Sorel seeing that he struck a nerve just smiles as he turns and walks closer to the door but turns back around to say _"You know it would be a shame if something were to happen to such a beautiful woman…" _he opens the door and looks over to Sonny with one last look before saying _"You know like something happened to that beautiful wife you once had." _his smile gets wider when he sees Sonny's eyes bulging out _"Didn't she go BOOM in a car bomb that was supposed to be for you?" _shaking his head _"What a shame you couldn't keep her safe huh?"

_With dark dangerous intense eyes, Sonny watches as Sorel leaves out the door; Sorel's words kept repeating over and over in his head about not being able to keep Lily safe and the horrific memory of the car exploding with Lily inside came back so vividly. It was as if it were happing right in front of him all over again._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Sonny yells out when much like he did when the explosion first happened in real life and time except this time he was reliving it in his memories_

_In that moment Sonny began to panic when he began to become fearful for Carly especially after Sorel insinuating that he couldn't keep her safe like he wasn't able to keep Lily safe. His breathing became heavy as his heart began to race with the memories of Lily dying and fear of Carly not being safe plagued him._

_Mike comes running out from the back when he hears Sonny's screams… _"Michael are you okay?" _he says running over to Sonny but when he tries to place a hand on Sonny's shoulder Sonny pushes his hand away _

"Don't touch me!" _Sonny says while trying to calm down and get his breathing back normal_

_With a concerned look, Mike gently says_ "Are you okay son? I heard you scream…what happened?"

"I'm fine…" _Sonny snaps out_

"You don't seem fine you're looking like you just saw a ghost or something; tell me what happened Michael so I can help you."

"Leave it alone Mike! I said I'm FINE! Just DROP IT!" _Sonny tells him and then runs a hand through his hair as he begins to pace back and forth like a caged animal_

"Where did Carly go?" _Mike asks looking around not seeing her anywhere_

"How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT UP?!" _Sonny yells and then says _"You see that's your problem Mike you don't listen! I told you to leave it alone why can't you just do what I tell ya and DROP IT!

_Mike tries to reach out to him again and once again Sonny smacks his hand away _"I'm just trying to help Michael…"

_Shaking his head, Sonny glares at him while saying _"You never listen…" _he stomps past Mike and heads straight for the door to leave._

_Mike watches helplessly as he couldn't do anything to help his son especially when he wouldn't let him…_

_As Sonny leaves out of the club, Johnny who was in the limo sees him coming out and immediately pulls the limo up in front of him; Sonny snatches the back door open and gets inside then slams the door shut. _

_Pushing the button to let the partition down, Sonny yells up front to Johnny _"Get Max on the phone and tell him I don't care where he is I want him to stop whatever the hell he's doing and go guard Caroline Benson! I don't want him to let her out of his sight you hear what I'm telling you Johnny?!"

"Yes Boss I'll call him right now…" _Johnny replies_

"And take me back to the penthouse!" _Sonny tells him then pushes the button again making the partition raise back up and then quickly pulls out his cell phone and dials Jason's number._

_When Jason picks up the phone, Sonny doesn't give him a chance to say anything _"Sorel just made a threat against Caroline and I want that bastard taken care of once and for all!"

_With a frown after hearing what Sonny just said, Jason replies _"When did you see Sorel?"

"Just now at the club! Carly was there and Sorel walked in! He saw us kissing! I made Carly leave and that's when he started going on about wanting me to reconsider allowing him to bring his product in. Of course I said no and told him get the hell out!" _Sonny explains and then goes on telling him _"Just when I thought he was leaving he surprised me when starts talking about Caroline and how beautiful she is and that it would be a shame if something were to happen with her like something happened to Lily! THAT RAT BASTARD HAD THE FUCKING NERVE TO BRING UP LILY TO ME!" _he yells the last part so loud that Johnny could hear him up front _"I WANT HIM DEAD JASON! I WANT IT DONE NOW! You take a couple of guys with you and go over to that whore house strip club of his and finish this! If the idiot had half a brain in his head he'd be running right now but since he is an idiot I'd doubt he's anywhere but at his office at the Oasis."

_Jason closes his eyes for a brief moment as his free hand tightens into a fist from the rage building inside of him…_

_Opening his eyes_ "I'll handle it…" _is all Jason says before hanging up the phone_

**The Brownstone – Carly's Apartment**

_After Carly left Luke's she got Max to take her to the video store to pick out some movies and get some extra movie butter flavor popcorn so she could enjoy the rest of her day because tomorrow she starts her job at GH. _

_Carly was so glad that guy showed up when he did interrupting her kiss with Sonny because kissing Sonny was not something she had planned to do…it just happened. Ugh why did she allow it to happen especially after last night?! And what the hell was that crap Sonny was trying to pull? All of a sudden he wants a truce? He gets Jason to give him his blessing so now he can pick up with me where Jason left off? Well she wasn't about to be an object to be passed off from one to the other that's for damn sure!_

_Once she got home Carly set up the video and popped her popcorn putting it in a bowl and began watching Goodfellas as she sits Indian style on the couch. Yeah Jason told her to lay off the mob movies but they were her favorite along with scary and action movies; and hey if she was gonna be a part of Jason's life being his best friend then she should brush up on her mob lingo._

_Popping popcorn in her mouth enjoying her movie, Carly looks over to the door when she hears a knocking. Exhaling a breath she places her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch the grabs the remote and puts the movie on pause as she gets up and walks over to the door._

"Tony" _Carly says a little surprised to see him as she opens the door seeing that it is him standing there_ "Bobbie said you were working today at the hospital."

"Uh yeah I was well I am I'm actually on a lunch break and decided to come home and get some of the leftovers from dinner last night Bobbie has in the fridge. Sometime you just get tired of having hospital food."

_Carly nods with a little smile trying not to show that she has him figured out that he likes her and has been hitting on her since the moment they met; she then reminds herself that even though he was a sleezeball of a husband to Bobbie that she also decided to use him as her way to get her revenge on Bobbie…and hey if her revenge also gets Bobbie to see that her husband was a douche bag then Bobbie should thank her for opening her eyes about him._

"So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" _Carly asks_

_Tony does a quick scan of her body trying not to make it seem obvious before he replies _"Well uh I just finished eating my lunch and I decided to see if you were home before I went back to the hospital. I uh wanted to talk to you about something…you uh mind if I come in?"

_Stepping aside letting him come inside _"So what did you want to talk about?" _Carly asks_

_Actually Tony was looking for any excuse to come up to her apartment to see if she was home; he didn't get a chance to see her in the morning before he left for work. He tried to get Bobbie to invite her to come down and have breakfast with them but she didn't go for it. He was so infatuated with Carly he didn't understand why he was having these feelings for her…all he knew was that he needed to see her at least._

_Quickly making up an excuse to why he was there, Tony replies _"Well uh this morning before I left to go to the hospital one of our other tenants, Marcus Taggert came down and informed Bobbie and me that you had a visitor last night. He said he saw Sonny Corinthos leaving your apartment and that he also heard some arguing and a loud door slam."

_Carly sighs in frustration _"Yes Sonny was here last night…"

"Well uh I just wanted to come and check on you because the last time you had an encounter with Sonny it was at Luke's when he carried you out of the club over his shoulder."

"Thanks for the concern but I can handle Sonny…" _Carly tells him and then says _"We had a little disagreement and I told him to leave and then he left no harm no foul." _she wasn't about to tell him what really went on between her and Sonny last night_

"I'm sure you can handle Sonny but uh I just wanted to offer some friendly advice if I could…" _Tony tells her and then adds _"Sonny Corinthos isn't the kind of man you should become involved with…he's a mobster and the world he's involved with is very dangerous and I just would hate to see you fall victim to being around him."

_Shaking her head with a half smile, Carly replies _"First that cop Taggert and now you…what is it with everyone warning me away from Sonny?"

"Taggert warned you away from Sonny too?" _Tony asks_

"Yeah this morning when I was leaving…"

"I must have been gone by then."

_Carly replies _"Yeah I think you were…anyway he basically said the same thing you just did. And you know what I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. I do not like Sonny. I am not involved with him in any way…"

"Great" _Tony interrupts with a smile a little to enthusiastically…he clears his throat then says _"I mean that's good because Bobbie has really taken a liking to you and I would hate for her to see you get hurt because of Sonny."

_Inwardly Carly told herself that he was just happy that she wasn't sleeping with Sonny because he more than likely wanted to…_

"Well Bobbie doesn't have to worry because Sonny and I aren't involved…"

_At that moment a loud knocking was heard at the door which caused both Carly and Tony to look at the door…_

_Not liking the interruption, Tony asks _"You expecting somebody?"

_Shaking her head, Carly says _"No" _and then walks over to answer the door_

_Opening the door, Carly is met with the sight of Max about to knock again…_

"Good you're still home…" _Max says_

"Yeah why wouldn't I be and why are you here Max?"

_Tony frowns as he walks over to stand next to Carly _"Aren't you one of Sonny's guards?"

"Yeah that's right…" _Max replies shooting Tony a look that made him gulp; looking back at Carly, Max tells her _"Maybe we should speak alone."

"You know I think I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and go back and tell your boss that he and your kind are not welcome around here." _Tony says very boldly but still scared on the inside at the way Max was glaring at him _"We don't need the dangers that follow Sonny around to involve the Brownstone or our tenants."

"I don't think I was speaking to you!" _Max tells Tony as he gets straight in his face towering over him and making him take a couple of steps back_

_Carly quickly places a hand onto Max's shoulder _"Max…" _when Max turns around hearing her call his name and touch his shoulder he softens his look and she tells him _"Whatever it is you came back for just tell me."

"I really think we should talk alone…" _Max tells her_

_Carly looks over to Tony _"Could you give us a minute…" _she tells him but then quickly adds in _"Although I'm sure you should be getting back to the hospital anyway so it's probably best you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Max is harmless…" _Carly tells him_

_Max shoots Tony a glare as he walks past them and leaves out the door closing it behind him…_

"Okay he's gone now what is it that's so important that you needed to speak with me alone?" _Carly asks_

"I don't know what it is about that guy but I don't like him." _Max replies still staring at the closed door_

_Carly waves a hand in front of his face _"Hellooooo! Over here…" _when Max looks at her she says _"So what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I just came over to inform you that I will be your new bodyguard and will take you wherever you need to go. I'll also be standing outside your door just in case you need anything and to keep you safe." _Max explains_

_Carly frowns hearing him tell her that he was going to be following her around like he was some kind of babysitter _"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean you're my new bodyguard?" _she asks holding her hand up stopping him from going any further _"Did Jason order you to guard me?"

"No Mr. Morgan didn't order me to be your bodyguard Mr. Corinthos did; he wants me to stay with you at all times and keep you safe. So whatever you need or wherever you need to go I'll be here to take you and assure your safety."

_Holding her hand up stopping him again, Carly says _"Stop right there Max! You can go back and tell your boss that I don't need him to assign me a babysitter! I'm a grown woman and I will go wherever I want when I want and I'll go without you or any other guard following me around like I'm some sort of child that needs watching!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Benson but…"

_Interrupting him _"Carly…" _she tells him wanting him to call her Carly and not Ms. Benson since Ms. Benson made her sound old_

"I'm sorry Carly but Mr. Corinthos made his orders clear that I am to guard you no matter what."

"Oh yeah well we'll see about that." _Carly goes to her closet takes out her jacket and puts it on then goes over to pick up the TV remote and turns off the movie and the TV. _"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" _Max asks as if he didn't already know_

"You're taking me to see your pain in the ass of a boss!" _Carly tells him as she heads for the door snatching it open…_

_Max sighs as he quickly jogs to catch up with her already halfway down the hall…_

**The Oasis Gentleman's Club**

_Music was blaring throughout the club as one of the strippers was dancing on the stage practicing for her performance tonight…the club wasn't open yet but some of the girls were there getting their routines ready._

_Sorel comes out from his office in the back of the club with two of his soldiers following behind him…_ "I swear that man is infuriating! He doesn't know a good thing when he sees it right in front of his face!" _turning to look at the stage at the girl dancing, Sorel watches for a moment and then turns to his men and says _"She's good I'll have to make sure to test out her abilities in my bed." _he grins_

_Both of his men laugh along with him and then one of them speaks up _"So you still want to wait before you make a move on Corinthos?"

"Actually I think I may have another way at getting Sonny to see things my way…" _Sorel replies as he has Sonny's new lady friend in mind that he saw him kissing at Luke's earlier _

_Not a second later was Sorel interrupted by one of his other guards running inside the club to warn him _"Sir a couple of black Sedan's just pulled up and Corinthos' men came out! They are on their way inside as we speak! Jason Morgan is with them too! You need to get out of here right now!"

_Sorel's eyes bulge out as he realizes that his little subtle threat towards Sonny's new lady must have hit a major nerve if Sonny sent Jason over here. _

_Sorel yells out _"Stall them so I can get out through the back! And get the girls outta here too the last thing we need is a couple of dead strippers caught in the crossfire!"

_As Sorel takes off running, his men yell at the girl on the stage to get out and tell the other girls in the back leave! Just as the girl on the stage made it backstage, Jason and five other of Sonny's men came bursting inside the club._

_**SHOTS are fired!**_

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

_The penthouse was trashed with glassware all on the floor that Sonny had threw against the wall and the floor and wherever else he wanted. _

_Once Johnny dropped him off, Sonny immediately started drinking and thinking of Lily. He paced the room back and forth drinking nonstop with visions of Lily in pink walking to the car just before it blew up. He tried to get the visions out of his head by closing his eyes tight but it didn't work it only made the horrific memories more vividly clear. _

_With his eyes still closed Sonny sees the explosion happen all over again and he yells out just like he did before back at the club when he had the same memory…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_After the visions of Lily blowing up in the car bomb replayed in Sonny's mind the penthouse was trashed seconds after that. Now Sonny sits on the couch holding a picture of Lily in one hand and a drink in the other hand as he stares down at the picture. It was a picture of their wedding day…_

"You looked so beautiful and so happy on our wedding day Lily…" _Sonny softly says aloud to himself while staring down at the picture _"If you only knew that marrying me would be the worst thing you ever did." _he raises his glass to his mouth and drinks down the hot liquid_ "I couldn't keep you safe…why didn't I see it coming until it was too late. Now you and our son are dead and gone because of me."

_Sonny sinks into his depression as he sits on the couch just staring at the picture in his hand. A few minutes later Carly comes barreling through the door slamming it behind her. The second Max pulled up at the Harbor View Towers, Carly wasted no time of jumping out the back and heading straight for the elevator not waiting for Max to come with her._

"SONNY YOU'VE GONE TO DAMN FAR THIS TIME!" _Carly yells at him but immediately halts in place when she looks around the penthouse seeing that it is trashed and that Sonny was sitting on the couch looking at something and had yet to look at her._

_Slowly walking over the broken glass, Carly makes her way over to the couch and sits down next to him. She looks down at the picture in his hand and sees that it's a picture of him in a tuxedo standing next to a woman she assumes is Lily because she was wearing a wedding dress._

_Carefully and gently Carly places a hand onto Sonny's shoulder _"Sonny…" _she softly says his name_

_Finally Sonny turns to look at her _"Lily…is that you?" _he asks in a soft tone as he thinks she is Lily for a brief moment but then realizes it's not her but Caroline_ "What are you doing here?" _he quickly asks snapping out of his vision of Lily. He then sees that she's still wearing that GAWD AWFUL pink colored shirt and then yells at her _"You shouldn't be here! GET OUT!" _he stands up from the couch _

_Placing the wedding picture on the coffee table in front of the couch, Sonny walks back over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink of what was left of the glassware and liquor he hadn't smashed. _

_Once he has his drink filled back up, Sonny turns to look back at her only to see that she was about to pick up the picture _"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

_Carly quickly brings her hand back leaving the picture untouched _"Sorry…I won't touch it."

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to leave?! Leave!"

"What happened here?"

_Gulping down his drink, Sonny looks around the room then laughs a little before saying _"What you don't like the place…it's real you see the truth when you step inside."

"Tell me what happened? Why did you trash the place?" _Carly asks scared for what he would do next if he trashed his own home_

"You ask too many questions you know that! GET OUT! You don't belong here!" _Sonny yells at her and then says _"This is your chance Caroline! Walk out that door and never look back! SAVE YOURSELF!"

_Standing up from the couch and walking over to stand in front of him, Carly tells him _"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you like this."

"Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?! You hate my guts remember!" _Sonny snaps back and then walks past her and around the couch…he goes over to stand at the terrace window doors to stare out at the view and get away from her_

"Maybe I should call Jason…" _Carly starts out to say_

_Sonny looks over to her with a snap and yells out _"JASON'S BUSY AND I DON'T NEED YOU CALLING ANYONE FOR ME!" _and then walks over to the door yanking it open looking for the guard _"Where the hell is Johnny?!" _turning around seeing her about to dial a number on her cell phone Sonny smashes his glass he still had in his hand on the ground making her jump and then yells out to her _"Didn't I tell you to hang up the damn phone?!"

_Carly quickly stops dialing and places her phone back inside her purse_ "Okay I won't call Jason…but I'm not leaving you here alone. Not like this…" _she walks from around the couch and goes to stand in front of him_

"You shouldn't be here! How many times do I have to tell you to get out?!" _Sonny looks out into the hallway again _"JOHNNY!"

"I don't know where Johnny went but he wasn't there when I came inside…Max dropped me off and he's probably down in the garage parking the car."

"DID I ASK YOU?!" _Sonny yells at her and then slams the door shut_

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME! I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOUR UNGREATFUL ASS!"

_Clapping his hands together, Sonny flashes a dimpled smile as he says _"There she is…there's the Caroline I've come to know and tolerate! That little sweet and nice act you were putting on before when you came in here has finally left and here enters the fiery smart mouth hellcat that likes to be a pain in my ass!"

"Why are you acting like this? What happened? Did something happen when I left Luke's when that guy came and you practically pushed me out the door?"

"You listen to me Caroline…that man is dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him you got that!"

"Sonny I don't even know the man why would I go anywhere near him?"

"You didn't know that drunk AJ either but that didn't stop you from dancing with the prick!"

"HEY! I didn't dance with AJ he just grabbed my arm and tried to get me to dance with him…"

_Interrupting her, Sonny finishes saying _"Yeah and I had to go over and save you from him!"

"I didn't ask you to! I could have handled it myself!" _Carly yells back at him and then takes a deep breath to calm herself _"Look something obviously happened when I left Luke's something that set you off and sent you spiraling into destruction mode. So what happened Sonny?"

"You need to leave Caroline…" _Sonny snatches the door open then walks past her _"Close the door behind ya on the way out!" _he tells her over his shoulder as he walks around the couch and sits down then picks up the picture of him and Lily._

_Carly closes the door and then goes back over to the couch and takes a seat next to him…Sonny looks over to her sitting on the couch and exhales a frustrated breath that she didn't leave like he told her to._

"Is that a picture of your wife…Lily?"

_With a confused look, Sonny asks _"How do you know about Lily?"

"Jason told me about her…well he only told me after my new neighbor Marcus Taggert tried to warn me to stay away from you."

"Taggert?!"

"Yeah he told me that if I got involved with you that I would end up like your wife…"

"That bastard told you about Lily and how she died?! I'LL KILL HIM!" _Sonny makes a move to get up from the couch _

_Carly quickly places a hand onto his chest and gives him a little push making him sit back down _"You're not going anywhere not in the condition you're in…"

"You don't get to tell me what to do Caroline!"

"Well I'm telling you now and you're not going anywhere!" _Carly snaps back and Sonny looks at her like she was crazy trying to give him orders. Carly looks back down at the picture of him and Lily then looks up at him saying _"She was beautiful…"

_Glancing down at the picture _"Yeah very beautiful…she was more than I deserved but she loved me anyway; she's dead because of me." _Sonny closes his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling_

"You can't blame yourself for that…" _Carly tells him and when Sonny opens his eyes again and looks at her in a snap she quickly adds in _"You didn't know about the bomb if you did you wouldn't have let her get in that car."

"You know now naive you sound Caroline…yeah I may not have known about the bomb but it was still meant for me!" _Sonny balls his free hand into a fist and hits his chest_ "Not her but me!" _exhaling a breath he places the picture back down on the coffee table then runs his hands through his hair making it even more messy and curly. Looking back at her _"It's my fault because her father hated me…he was the one that set it up but what he didn't count on was killing his pregnant daughter instead of me." _he says with a cynical laugh_

"I don't care what you say it still wasn't your fault Sonny…if anyone was to blame it was her father not you…" _Carly tries to tell him_

_Sonny keeps talking as if she hadn't said anything _"You wouldn't have treated a dog the way I treated Lily." _he sighs then goes on saying _"You know what she did? Lily forgave me…she told me she was going to have my child and then she forgave me for all of my lies, betrayals and selfishness. Those are things that I would never be able to forgive…I can't I never learned how. But Lily…she did and she meant it. She wiped them all away and we were starting over again. A whole new life you know…" _he pauses for a brief moment then continues_ "We were happy and we loved each other _**finally**_. I took her out to celebrate at Luke's and uh…she was wearing this pink dress you know. She looked like something you could look at every day and never get enough of. Then Mike shows up like he always does. Mike always shows up he wanted to tell me something right at the moment we were leaving."

"What did he want?" _Carly asks_

"He wanted to congratulate me on my marriage and becoming a father…so I didn't so much mind him coming over you know but that was before it happened." _Sonny blows out a shaky breath then says _"So I stopped and talked to Mike and Luke was there too…Lily she uh she walked to the car. I didn't stop her why didn't I stop her or for that matter why didn't I just go with her? I can remember every step she took…it was like if you could watch music that's what it was like. She got to the car and she turned back to look at me and I knew at that moment something bad was about to happen but it was the last thing I expected. This perfect woman that adored me that loved me and who was having my child…our child…she was everything I ever wanted right there in that pink dress. Of course I loved her…I wanted to shout it out to the world you know. But it could wait because we had the whole rest of our lives together. And not a second later….she was gone…they both were. Lily and our son who never got a chance at life…never got a chance to take a single breath"

_Carly places a hand onto Sonny's shoulder giving it a soothing rub and allows him to lay his head on her chest as he cried tears for his wife and child. She wraps her arms around him allowing him this moment to grieve for the family he lost. Sonny wept in her arms for a few moments longer until he finally sat back up and wiped his tears as he turns his head to the side not wanting her to see him crying like a baby nor wanting her to see him so venerable and weak._

"You should go Caroline…I'm fine you don't have to babysit me."

"Funny you mention babysitting since that's what you have Max doing with me."

_With an exhausted sigh, Sonny turns back to face her _"It's for your protection…don't fight me on this okay."

_Carly decided that she would let it go for the moment since he was going through a rough patch right now _"Okay…I'll drop it. For now at least." _she says with a little smile_

_Sonny just smirks at her then says _"So Jason told you about Lily…what did he say?"

_Carly takes off her jacket since she was starting to get hot with having it on indoors; she places it between them on the couch. Sonny covers up his dislike for the pink color of her shirt as she adjusts her position on the couch to get more comfortable as she faces him _

"Well let's see…he uh…he told me that she was very nice."

"Yeah she was…" _Sonny smiles_

"He said she was a school teacher and that she taught him how to dance…" _Carly replies_

_Smiling, Sonny says _"He remembered that…"

"Yeah…he also said that she was a real fine lady...the finest lady he ever met."

_Sonny smiles while holding back the tears from falling…he closes his eyes for a brief moment then blinks them open again looking at her _"Why are you still here Caroline…what do you want? You said you hated my guts but yet you stayed here with me instead of turning around as soon as you came inside and saw the mess I made of the place; you should have ran screaming in the other direction and called the men in the white coats to cart me off to the loony bin…"

_With a little smirk, Carly replies _"Maybe but I'm not going to…" _she pauses for a moment as she places a hand to his cheek rubbing the side of his face with the pad of her thumb _"And I don't want anything from you…I'm just trying to help. You seem like you really need it and Jason's not here so that leaves me."

"You know you're making a fool of yourself just being here don't you? You don't know me you can't even get to know the real me…"

"Maybe but I understand now better than I use to…" _Carly replies as she lowers her hand from his face_

_With a curious look, Sonny asks_ "Understand what?"

"I understand now what the finest lady Jason ever saw…saw in you."

_They stare into each other's eyes in complete silence…it was so quiet in the penthouse that you could hear a pin drop. Sonny glances at her mouth that was begging to kissed and kissed damn good by him…Carly began to nibble on her bottom lip as she could feel the attraction between them much like before when they were at the club before they were interrupted by that Sorel guy that came in._

_Reaching a hand out to place onto the side of her face, Sonny leans into close so that their lips are inches apart…he lightly wets his lips and then goes in for the kiss. Their lips come together in a sensual kiss as his mouth takes possession over hers and immediately dominates the kiss. Carly accepts his mouth upon her lips and returns his kiss…she could taste the liquor on his lips since he had been drinking when she first arrived. They stay kissing for a few minutes longer but then Carly realizes what's happening and abruptly stops the kiss from going any further._

"Sonny stop…" _Carly says pushing him back_ "I didn't come here to kiss you. I came to yell at you for having Max follow me around like a babysitter but I told you I wouldn't argue with you about that right now so I won't." _she stands up while grabbing her jacket and purse then starts walking towards the door _"You uh…you seem like you're doing a lot better from when I came in so uh…" _she turns around now standing next to his desk _"So I'm gonna go ahead and go."

_Getting up from the couch and walking over to her, Sonny asks _"Why are you running?"

"I'm not running?"

"The hell you aren't…you're running scared Caroline. You're scared that the feelings you're feeling for me are what you really want."

"I helped you when you were out of it there for a while and now like I said you seem like you're doing better so…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny says _"Oh I get it…the little lamb that stepped into the lion's den is afraid of being eaten." _he says with a little laugh that showed the indention of his dimples_ "How about this how about I promise to be gentle how's that…"

_Sonny takes her jacket and purse out of her hands and places them onto the desk and then places his hands onto her hips and pulls her body against his_

"You've been drinking Sonny…you probably drunk too and you wouldn't even remember it when it's over. You'd probably pass out and then blame me for it when you realize later what happened."

"Trust me I'm not drunk…I'm sober enough to know this is what I want…and I want you right now Caroline." _Sonny says in a low tone as his hooded eyes glance down to her lips and then looks back up into her eyes _"You want me too don't you…say it."

"No" _Carly answers a little too quickly then says _"You lost your chance to sleep with me last night…remember you left me."

"Yeah, yeah we didn't sleep together but I'm not talking about sleeping Caroline…far from it actually." _Sonny says with a playful chuckle and then flashes his dimples as he places one hand on to the small of her back while the other lowers down to her ass_

"Whatever you call it you still lost your chance last night…"

"I don't think so…you want me its written all over your face you want me bad." _Sonny tells her and then says _"Just admit it and I'll take you up those stairs and to my bed and show you what it's like to be with a real man."

"We shouldn't be together Sonny…"

"Says who? Taggert?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah and Tony Jones…"

"What's Tony got to do with it? You know what forget Taggert and Dr. Jones; you're not the kind of woman who allows people to tell her what to do."

"That's right and that goes for you too…" _Carly tells him_

_She nibbles on her bottom lip again with the way he was looking at her with those sexy bedroom eyes and not to mention the touch of his hand rubbing up and down her back while his other hand presses against her ass pushing her even closer to his body allowing her to feel the tent forming in his pants_

"So make the decision yourself Caroline…" _Sonny tells her as he backs her up against the side of the desk trapping her there…his hands are now on her back rubbing up and down. Leaning into her neck Sonny places soft kisses just under her ear and then gives her earlobe a little nibble before whispering _"Tell me what you want?"

_Tingles go through Carly's body at the feel of his lips kissing on her neck and his heated breath against her skin…_ "Looks like you get another chance after all." _she tells him and when he leans back from her neck to look into her eyes she tells him in a breathy whisper _"Take me upstairs before I change my mind."

_Flashing his dimples, Sonny says _"Whatever you say but uh first things first…the shirt's gotta go" _he starts to lift up her shirt and Carly raises her hands up over her head allowing him to rid her of the pink shirt. As the shirt falls to the floor he looks down at her breast covered up with a lacy black bra _"That's better…"

_Carly raises her hands to unsnap the front clasp of her bra _"No actually I think this is better…" _she says taking the bra off and dropping it to the floor._

_Sonny glances down to her naked breasts _"Damn better…" _he says in a raspy tone and then raises a hand up to cup one in the palm of his hand and lets his thumb rub across her taut pink nipple._

_Leaning down, Sonny sucks in her nipple and swirls his tongue around it causing a moan to escape Carly's slightly open mouth as she places her hands on his head running her fingers through his hair. As his tongue sucked and licks at her nipple, Carly could feel herself becoming wet and ready to have him fill her up. _

_Looking down at the top of his head seeing a mess of curly black hair as her fingers continue to run through it, Carly moans out his name_ "Sonneeeee" _when his kisses trail back up to the crook of her neck where he began kissing up and down making her even more wet for him she says _"Upstairs now…"

_Sonny grins at how impatient she was and then gives her earlobe a little tug before whispering _"As you wish…"

_Carly wraps her legs around his waist as Sonny lifts her up and carries her over to the stairs…their lips come together for a brief kiss just before he starts to walk up the stairs with her in his arms; she kicks her shoes off letting them fall to the floor as she stares into his eyes while he carries her up the stairs._

_Out in the hallway between the penthouse 4 and 2 the elevator door dings open and Jason comes walking off the elevator. _

_Walking over to Sonny's door Jason stops to ask Johnny _"Sonny inside? Is he okay?"

"He hasn't gone anywhere since I brought him back here so yeah he's inside. When we first got back he started smashing everything up."

"I was afraid of that…"

"I actually just came back from my break and it's been pretty quiet inside so maybe he fell asleep."

"I'll check and make sure…" _Jason tells him_

_Johnny opens the door and Jason walks inside only to see Sonny carrying Carly up the stairs and her with her legs wrapped around his waist. Johnny caught a glimpse of Sonny carrying Carly up the stairs but quickly averts his eyes as he steps back into the hallway as if he didn't see anything._

_Jason was pretty sure Sonny and Carly didn't see him and he didn't say anything to alert them to his presence…he just smiles shaking his head while inwardly telling himself that he knew he was right and that they liked each other. Looking down to the floor next to the desk Jason smirks when he sees Carly's pink shirt and black bra lying on the floor…with one last look to the stairs Jason tells himself that he would speak with Sonny later about what went down at the Oasis. _

_Stepping back into the hallway, Jason closes the door then says to Johnny _"I think he's okay…" _he smirks then says _"Don't disturb him for any reason Johnny…uh if anything comes up you can come across the hall and get me and I'll handle it."

"Sure no problem…" _Johnny does his best not to smile or let on that he saw what Jason did_

_Jason wasn't sure if Johnny saw Sonny carrying Carly up the stairs or not but he didn't ask he just gave Johnny a look letting him know that if he did saw not to go blabbing it around to any of the other guards or anyone at all for that matter. _

_Johnny got Jason's silent message but didn't make a reply back just a slight nod letting him know that he understood. Jason walks back over to his penthouse and goes inside; he doubted that he would see Sonny tonight. He'd just fill him in on everything in the morning._

_Now upstairs in Sonny's bedroom they just finished undressing each other and Sonny lays her body down onto the bed trapping her down underneath him as he stares into her eyes and she stares up at him looking down at her… _

_Not a second later did his mouth crash down upon her lips taking capturing her in a passionate possessive kiss…_

_Sonny covers their naked bodies up underneath the blue satin sheets…_

_And then proceeds to trail hot wet kisses down to her breast making sure to give each the attention they deserve before he kisses further down in between her thighs…_

_Carly glances down only to see that his head had disappeared underneath the sheets but she didn't have to see him to know where he was headed because she could feel his heated breath kissing at her inner thigh and then places her legs over his shoulders. She lowers a hand down under the sheets to grab a fist full of his hair when his tongue slipped inside of her heat while her other hand reaches out to the side and grabs one of the pillows._

_Arching her back up some, Carly lets out a loooooong moan as his tongue took her to new heights. She nibbles on her bottom lip as her hand clenches and unclenches fist full's of his hair and the pillow she had grabbed before. Sonny keeps one hand onto her hip as he slides his other hand up to touch her breasts and pinch at her already taut pink nipples. When her hips began to jerk upward Sonny lowers his hand back down letting both of his hold onto her hips as his tongue laps up her sweet honey taking in every drop she offered him._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" _Carly moans as her body began to vibrate from the first delicious wave of her orgasm_ "Oh my G…." _she pants out then calls out his name _"Sonnnnneeeeeee"

_With one last flick of his tongue at her clit, Sonny kisses his way back up her body making sure to give each of her nipples a little suck and tug before kissing his way back to her mouth and capturing her lips again. Carly could taste herself on his lips and tongue as their kiss deepens and she wraps her arms around his back rubbing up and down._

_Deciding one good gesture deserved another Carly rolls him onto his back and glances down at him before leaning down to his lips…_

_Sonny accepts her kiss onto his lips as her breasts press against his chest and his hands gently rub up the length of the smooth hot skin of her back. Pulling back from his lips Carly places a kiss onto the tip of his nose then a quick kiss onto his lips and began kissing down his chest. Sonny moans as she lightly nibbles at one of his nipples and then gives it a flick of her tongue. Looking down at the top of her head he watches her tousled blond mane go lower and lower until she finally disappeared underneath the sheets much like he did with her earlier. _

_As her hands surrounded his fully erect penis, Sonny grunts when she began to rub her thumb over his tip…removing her thumb she begins to slowly suck him inside her hot wet mouth inch by inch which causes him to suck in a sharp breath and then exhale out_

_Sonny chants out _"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" _as he places his hands on her head and she began to suck him in and out_

_Carly's mouth was like a vacuum as she sucked and ever so sloooowly slips him in and out and in and out and in and out of her mouth. With a lazy smile plastered across his face, Sonny enjoys her mouth sucking and on him like a lollipop or even more so a Popsicle on a hot summers day. Glancing down he sees the sheets slowly rise up and down from the movement of her head. His grunts become louder when her hand play with his balls and her speed increases of taking him in and out of her mouth._

"SHIT!" _Sonny curses as her speed increased causing his heart rate to rise while heated pants of breath escaped his slightly parted mouth _"Car-Mmmmmmmm" _he grunts _"Caro-uhhhhhhhh" _he exhales a breath _"Carooolllliine" _he finally manages to call out her name_

_If Sonny didn't stop her soon he was gonna explode in her mouth and he wanted to be inside of her pussy when he did that…when she slipped him free of her mouth he exhaled another breath and then watches her head slowly appear from underneath the blue satin sheets as she kisses her way up to his lips._

_Their lips come together for a brief kiss before Carly pulls back and whispers against his lips as she stares into his eyes _"I'm about to give you the ride of your life…"

_Flashing his dimples, Sonny replies _"Rrrrrrreally"

_Nodding her head with a sexy little grin_ "You ready for me…" _she lifts up and straddles him down underneath her and she could feel his rock hard dick pressed up against the back of her ass_

"I believe you know the answer to that…"

_Sonny places his hands onto her hips as she raises up just enough to slip his full length inside of her heat…they both moan out at finally becoming one. Carly starts out their rhythm slow and steady as she stares down at him which causes her wild long blond hair to hang down._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…" _Sonny chants again then sucks in a breath and exhales it back out._

_He caresses her hips and then slides his hands up to her breast fondling them and giving them gentle squeezes to increase her pleasure points._

_She places her hands on top of his as he caresses her breasts and then swings her hair to her side so that she could look down at him without it being in her face so that she could see him better._

"Faster, faster, faster…" _Carly chants out as her hips grind down and keep with her slow steady rhythm._

_Sonny grunts then pants out between heated breaths _"You're on top babe"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" _Carly moans and then lowers her hands down to his chest to hold herself up for support as she began to gradually increase her speed _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _she moans_

_Sonny places his hands back down onto her hips as he stares up at her slightly parted mouth and her jiggling breasts. He grunts and her moans become louder and louder as her speed increases; she places her hands onto his that are holding her hips as she rides him like a prized stallion and the sounds of their love making fill up the room. She leans down to his lips taking his mouth in a passionate kiss and then lifts back up again riding him up and down over and over and over and over again until she finally felt the spasms of her orgasm hit her and run all through her body._

_With a grunt Sonny stays completely still not allowing her to make him cum with her; as she comes down from her high Carly leans back down to his lips and kisses him again. Sonny accepts her kiss onto his lips and then rolls her onto her back as he began his own thrusting in and out of her pussy taking her to the hilt with each stroke._

_Carly wraps her legs around his waist as her hands caress up and down his back while he looks down at her with each stroke he hit her with. With each thrust of his dick penetrating her pussy the headboard began to thump against the wall…_

"FasterfasterfasterSonnneeeee" _Carly moans out _

_Sonny leans down to the crook of her neck and began sucking below her ear and then kissing up and down. At first he keeps his rhythm steady with slow but swift thrusts but then he gradually increases his strokes and before Carly knew it he was banging in and out of her heat like a hammer. The thumps of the headboard against the wall became louder and faster…_

_Lifting his head up from her neck, Sonny stares down at her seeing her face was flushed red, her mouth slightly parted and her heated breaths panting hard…with each almost exit of his dick he sinks back fully deep inside of her pussy walls causing him to grunt._

_Carly grabs onto his ass squeezing it as his powerful thrusts hit her sending tingles all through her body…she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold off because she was starting to feel another orgasm coming on. _

_Sonny drills his dick in and out of her pussy with swift strokes a couple of more times before her walls began to tighten around him. Holding himself up with his hands as he stares down at her looking up at him he gives her one last good thrust before his seeds spill inside of her heat and their bodies began to vibrate as they cum with a most powerful orgasm. He stays completely still once again as they both ride out the waves of their high and when it was finally over his lays his body on top of her._

_Hugging his body against hers, Carly accepts his weight on top of her as she places kisses onto his shoulder. Exhausted, Sonny slowly slips himself free and then rolls off to her side while staring up at the ceiling breathing hard. Carly cuddles up next to him and he wraps a arm around her back as she began placing kisses onto his chest._

"That was incredible…" _Carly says as she looks up at him and he looks back at her then places a kiss onto his lips_

"Told ya I'd show you what it was like being with a real man…"

_Carly smirks at him _"Your ego is so huge…"

"Oh really…more huge than another part of my anatomy you just became acquainted with?" _Sonny asks with a flash of his dimples and a little chuckle_

_Carly nibbles on her lower lip then says _"I don't know let me check…"

_Sonny closes his eyes as he smiles satisfied and she takes a peek underneath the sheets at his penis…_

"I'd say they are both neck and neck in their size…" _Carly tells him as she looks up him seeing the smile on his face. _

_Carly smirks as she watches him lay there with his eyes closed as he basks in the aftermath of their passionate union…however she knew exactly what to do to get him to open his eyes and focus on her._

_Kissing his chest with hot wet kisses and light flicks of her tongue over his taut brown nipple definitely got his attention. _

_Looking down at her placing kisses on his chest Sonny asks _"You trying to start something woman?"

"Just trying to get you not to fall asleep on me…" _Carly says looking up at him and then places a kiss onto his lips_

_With a smirk, Sonny replies _"I'm too hyped up to sleep and that's thanks to you…" _he stares into her eyes as a brief moment of silence passes _"I know I was in a bad way when you showed up…the way I treated you I wouldn't have blamed you if you left. But you didn't…"

"I couldn't…" _Carly tells him then says _"I couldn't just leave you like that I was afraid you might hurt yourself."

"You were afraid I'd hurt myself but not you…" _Sonny asks with a curious look_

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly replies _"Jason once told me that you would never hurt me physically so I trusted that you wouldn't." _she leans into his lips for another short but tender kiss…as she leans back from their kiss she asks in a soft tone_ "So what happened to make you spiral into such a bad place?"

_Not wanting to tell her about Sorel's implied threat or for that matter talk anymore about Lily and how she died, Sonny tells her _"Doesn't matter…I'm not in that bad place anymore and it's all because of you. I never thought a woman that was such a pain in the ass would wind up being my savior."

_Carly smirks as she gives his chest a little nudge _"Pain in the ass huh?"

_Sonny chuckles and flashes his dimples before replying _"Well at one point you were…especially in the beginning."

_Interrupting _"And you were such joy to be around…" _Carly rolls her eyes at him then says _"_**Not!**_"

_Leaning into her lips for another kiss then pulling back to look at her, Sonny says _"I kinda thought you might want to slip out of here after you had your way with me. You know since you were doing everything to leave downstairs after that first kiss on the couch before you headed for the door."

_In that moment, Carly started to think that maybe she should leave after all; I mean why should she stay it wasn't like they were a couple they just had sex and that was it. And besides like he said he wasn't in that bad place anymore so really there was no need for her to stay…unless he wanted her to but how could she find out if he wanted her to or not. She then tells herself that she would hint at leaving and if he asked her to stay then she would but if not then she would go. Hopefully he would want her to stay…_

"Maybe I should leave…" _Carly says as she looks closely at him to read his reaction but when he doesn't say anything only stare at her she becomes nervous to what he is thinking and then says _"I mean we just had sex it's not like there is anything else between us or anything…you needed comforting after coming out of spiraling from such a bad place and I was able to do that. Comfort you I mean…" _when he still doesn't say anything she then adds _"So now that you're okay maybe it's best for me to leave because we wouldn't want to read anything more into this."

_Sonny frowns listening to her that she wanted to leave instead of stay in bed with him; he didn't want her to go but he wasn't going to force her to stay if she didn't want to. And then what she said about not reading anything more into them having sex made him think that she didn't want to be with him or for anything more to happen between them._

_Finally Sonny replies_ "If you want…" _he throws the covers off of his body and gets up out of the bed…Carly watches as he walks naked towards the bathroom _"I'm gonna go take a shower so if you want you can get dressed." _he doesn't even look back at her before he enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him._

_Carly stares at the closed bathroom door for a few moments longer and then throws back the covers in a frustrated snap; she quickly gets out of the bed and starts gathering up her clothing. Looking around not seeing her shirt and bra she realizes that they are downstairs; she puts the clothing she has on and then shoots the bathroom door a glare before she storms out of the bedroom and stomps down the stairs to get her bra and shirt._

_Being careful of the broken glass that was still on the floor, Carly picks up her shoes from where she'd kicked them off at before Sonny carried her up the stairs and puts them on; she mumbles and rants to herself pissed off that he didn't ask her to stay or even join him in the shower. She walks over to get her shirt and bra and quickly puts them on before grabbing her purse and jacket off of his desk and flings the door open only to startle Johnny who was standing guard at the door._

_Johnny silently took in her appearance with her hair in a mess and her lipstick completely gone from her kiss bruised lips…he held in a grin but that wasn't hard to do since she was glaring at him sending a silent message not to say anything to her. Carly practically pushes him out of her way as she storms over to the elevator door and bangs the button with her fist._

_At that moment, Jason comes walking out of his penthouse and sees Carly standing at the elevator banging on the button and cursing for the doors to open._

"What the hell is taking so long?!" _Carly says pressing the button numerous times over and over again_

"Carly?" _Jason calls out her name and she turns to look at him _"What's wrong? What happened?"

_When the elevator doors finally open, Carly quickly tells him _"I don't want to talk about it!" _and then gets on the elevator and presses the close button for the doors to quickly close so that she could get the hell out of there._

_Jason stares at the closed elevator doors for a moment and then looks over to Johnny who just shrugs his shoulders not knowing or understanding what happened either. Jason didn't know what happened other than the obvious that Sonny and Carly had sex but he was going to find out. _

_It looked to him that Sonny and Carly must have argued about something afterwards and Jason knew that he would eventually be dragged in the middle since he was the common ground between them so he might as well find out what happened right now so that if he could he'd help fix it before things got any worse. When he saw Sonny carrying Carly up the stairs Jason was happy that they were finally hooking up and that they would put their difference behind them but now whatever happened between them was preventing that._

_Walking over to Sonny's door, Jason walks inside as Johnny opens the door for him…_

"Sonny?!" _Jason calls out his name up towards the stairs_

_Wearing his black silk robe, Sonny walks down the hallway and to the top of the stairs…he stops in place when he sees Jason standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him._

"What the hell are you doing here?" _Sonny says with attitude since he was upset that Caroline didn't stay in bed with him_

"What happened with you and Carly?" _Jason asks_

**End of Chapter 3**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Ordinary Love**

**Author's Note****:** What's UP Everyone Well you got a HOT STEAMY surprise in the last chapter LOL and I know you all probably wished that Carly stayed with Sonny instead of leaving but it wouldn't be S&C if there wasn't some type of misunderstanding LOL but trust me when I say that there will be plenty more scenes like the last chapter in this story. Tee Hee! Also in the last chapter you got a little bit of S&C history too as I said from the beginning I would be putting actual parts of their history throughout this story. Thanks again for all of those who left me Feedback because I always love to hear from everyone. ~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS

**Chapter 4**

_The elevator doors open at the lobby of the Harbor View Towers and Carly comes stomping out heading straight for the doors so that she could leave and never look back. She wanted to hurry up and catch a taxi before Max realized that she was leaving; she still didn't want him following her around like a babysitter and just because she agreed earlier not to argue with Sonny about it didn't mean that she changed her mind. _

_Carly was so upset that she didn't even know the reason why. Why would she be so upset that Sonny didn't ask her to stay? It wasn't like they were a couple or anything. They just had sex that was all. Ugh she shouldn't have let it get that far! When she tried to leave after he kissed her on the couch she should have left instead of allowing him to seduce her into his bed! _

_The door man opens the door for her as she approached the lobby doors and he asked her if she wanted him to hail her a taxi…of course Carly quickly said yes and impatiently waited for him to get her one. As she waited for the taxi, Carly began to replay her visit to Sonny over in her head…she went there for one thing and wound up in bed with him instead. She had wanted to yell at him for assigning Max to be her babysitter but when she got there she didn't expect to see Sonny in the middle of a breakdown. _

*******FLASH*******

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to leave?! Leave!"

"What happened here?"

_Gulping down his drink, Sonny looks around the room then laughs a little before saying _"What you don't like the place…it's real you see the truth when you step inside."

"Tell me what happened? Why did you trash the place?" _Carly asks scared for what he would do next if he trashed his own home_

"You ask too many questions you know that! GET OUT! You don't belong here!" _Sonny yells at her and then says _"This is your chance Caroline! Walk out that door and never look back! SAVE YOURSELF!"

*******END FLASH*******

_After seeing Sonny like that Carly couldn't very well yell at him and since Jason wasn't there she had to be the one to stay with him and keep him from doing any more damage than he'd already done…he'd already trashed the penthouse and she was afraid that if he was left alone that he may do something worse to himself. _

_When Carly decided to stay and help Sonny get through whatever it was he was going through that made him self-destruct so bad she didn't plan on bonding with him…but then again she wouldn't call it bonding more like seeing the almost human side of him. Ever since that first time they spoke on the phone she had him pegged for a rude, arrogant stick up his ass prick but when she stepped into that trashed penthouse and saw how depressed and vulnerable he was she knew then that there was another side to the man and she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him._

*******FLASH*******

_Sonny smiles while holding back the tears from falling…he closes his eyes for a brief moment then blinks them open again looking at her _"Why are you still here Caroline…what do you want? You said you hated my guts but yet you stayed here with me instead of turning around as soon as you came inside and saw the mess I made of the place; you should have ran screaming in the other direction and called the men in the white coats to cart me off to the loony bin…"

_With a little smirk, Carly replies _"Maybe but I'm not going to…" _she pauses for a moment as she places a hand to his cheek rubbing the side of his face with the pad of her thumb _"And I don't want anything from you…I'm just trying to help. You seem like you really need it and Jason's not here so that leaves me."

"You know you're making a fool of yourself just being here don't you? You don't know me you can't even get to know the real me…"

"Maybe but I understand now better than I use to…" _Carly replies as she lowers her hand from his face_

_With a curious look, Sonny asks_ "Understand what?"

"I understand now what the finest lady Jason ever saw…saw in you."

_Reaching a hand out to place onto the side of her face, Sonny leans into close so that their lips are inches apart…he lightly wets his lips and then goes in for the kiss._

*******END FLASH*******

_Shaking her head of the memory, Carly forces herself to put Sonny out of her head _"Stop it Carly…" _she tells herself _"It's over with now so just forget about him…" _but how could she forget about him after just having the best sex she'd ever had in her life and that included her time with Jason back in Florida._

_The doorman calls out to her, _"Miss your taxi…"

_Quickly walking over to the taxi, Carly says _"Thanks…"

_Just when she is about to get inside the taxi, Max pulls up with the car and jumps out _"Carly wait I'm glad I caught you before you left." _he says while running over to her _"Johnny called me and told me you were on your way down. You ready to leave I'll take you back home if you want."

"Max you can just go park the car back in the garage because I'm not going anywhere with you." _Carly tells him and then quickly gets in the cab and slams the door. When Max starts knocking on the window while calling out her name she rolls the window half way to tell him _"Go back and tell your boss I don't need him to assign you to babysit me! And nothing against you Max but if I see you following me the next call I put in on my cell phone will be to the cops." _rolling the window back up Carly looks up to the front at the driver and tells him _"Let's go…"

_Max groans as he watches the taxi pull off…how in the hell was he gonna tell the Boss about this? Knowing that if he didn't follow Sonny's orders to guard and keep Carly safe that he would catch hell for it later Max runs back to the car and jumps inside; he decides to follow her anyway but without her knowledge of it...that way she won't know that he's guarding her and he can still keep her safe like the boss wants._

**Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 – Sonny's Bedroom**

_Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist after taking a quick shower, Sonny stops and stares at the bed that looked like a tornado hit it…as he stares he gets a quick flash him and Caroline hastily undressing each other and then lowering her down onto the bed where they combusted together making love underneath his blue satin sheets. But wait they didn't make love…making love would mean that they loved each other…it was sex…just sex…she even said so herself that it was just sex and that they shouldn't read anything more into it. So why didn't he like the fact that she thought of it like that?_

_When Sonny came out of the bathroom he was half hoping that she didn't leave and that he'd find her waiting for him but she wasn't there…she left and that disappointed him greatly. He would have liked for her to stay but he wasn't going to force her to if she didn't want to and since she did leave it was clear that she didn't want to stay with him. _

_Walking over to the dresser drawer, Sonny opens it up and takes out a clean pair of boxers then drops his towel to put them on. Once he has his boxers on Sonny picks up the towel and the rest of his clothes from the floor; he puts his suit away to be cleaned later and then places the towel inside the hamper in the bathroom. Grabbing his black silk robe on the back of the bathroom door, Sonny puts it on then slips on his black slippers and heads out of the bedroom._

_As he walks down the hallway, Sonny hears Jason calling out his name; with a frown he wonders why Jason was here. Stopping in place at the top of the stairs, Sonny sees Jason standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" _Sonny says with attitude since he was upset that Caroline didn't stay in bed with him_

"What happened with you and Carly?" _Jason asks_

_Sonny exhales a sigh as he comes walking down the stairs_ "You saw Caroline leaving…" _when Jason just nods without replying he then asks _"Did she say anything to you?" _he walks down the last of the steps_

"No she just said she didn't want to talk about it and then left…I was actually surprised she blew me off the way she did that's not like Carly." _Jason tells him and then says _"So what happened?"

"Jason aren't you tired of playing matchmaker psychologist?!" _Sonny snaps at him and then walks over to stand at the terrace window doors as he says_ "If Caroline didn't want to spill her guts to you what the hell makes you think I want to?!"

"Okay fine you don't want to talk about it I won't force you to…" _Jason tells him_

_Sonny turns to look at him as he snaps out _"And don't try that reverse psychology crap with me either Jason I know you want me to tell you what happened between me and Caroline. If you saw her leaving then you know we hooked up? You just want me to come out and say that you were right that I'm more than just attracted to her and that I like her don't you!"

"Hey you said it I didn't…" _Jason replies trying to hold back a smile _

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because Caroline didn't want anything more than just a roll in the sack because she couldn't get out of here fast enough…" _Sonny runs a hand through his curly damp hair from his shower and then turns back to stare out the window_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" _Jason tells him and when Sonny doesn't turn back around to look at him he continues telling him _"As upset as Carly was when she left I think she would have liked to stay but for some reason she didn't."

"What the hell reason does she have to be upset?!" _Sonny fires back turning around _"She was the one that left I didn't tell her to!"

_Jason holds back a smirk as he says _"You two must have got your messages mixed up somewhere along the way. You should go talk to her and straighten it out…"

"I'm not following behind that woman like some sort of lost puppy Jason so you can forget it!"

_Looking around the penthouse at the mess, Jason asks _"So uh is this mess you made the result of bad memories…" _he didn't say Lily's name but it was implied_

_Sonny takes a look around at the mess then exhales a breath _"Yeah I kinda lost it there for a minute…" _he gets a quick flash of Carly _

**FLASH**

_Carefully and gently Carly places a hand onto Sonny's shoulder _"Sonny…"_she softly says his name_

_Finally Sonny turns to look at her _"Lily…is that you?" _he asks in a soft tone as he thinks she is Lily for a brief moment but then realizes it's not her but Caroline_ "What are you doing here?" _he quickly asks snapping out of his vision of Lily. He then sees that she's still wearing that GAWD AWFUL pink colored shirt and then yells at her _"You shouldn't be here! GET OUT!" _he stands up from the couch _

**END FLASH**

_Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonny says _"Caroline showed up and uh…for a moment I thought she was Lily."

"I take it Carly was able to handle the situation…you know since you two…you know"

_Sonny looks over to Jason with a little smirk that he couldn't even say the words that he and Carly had sex _"Yeah, yeah she uh…she handled herself and the situation better than I expected her to." _He replies then says _"I was horrible to her I yelled and screamed at her to leave…but she wouldn't go. No matter how much I tried to kick her out she stood her ground and stayed with me. She got me through it…"

_Listening to Sonny, Jason sees the look in his eyes as he talks about Carly…yes it was definitely obvious that he's feelings for her had changed and he couldn't deny it anymore especially since they hooked up._

"I'm glad Carly was able to help you…"

"Yeah she got me through it like no one else has been able to…" _Sonny says with a slight hint of a dimpled smile then says _"She let me talk about Lily and she didn't judge me or blame me she just listened…and let me grieve…and she held me in her arms."

"Sounds like Carly was a great help…she was able to calm you down. I'm glad she was here for you so you wouldn't have to be by yourself."

_With a slight nod, Sonny then says_ "I kissed her…that's how it started. I kissed her and for a moment she kissed me back but then for some reason she got scared and wanted to leave."

"Obviously she didn't…well at least not then."

_Sonny grins as he says _"Obviously…"_the memory of them between his blue satin sheets fondly comes back to him. When he realizes Jason is staring at him doing his best not to smile, Sonny clears his throat _"But you know what she left and she's gone now and I don't wanna talk about it anymore…" _he says and then exhales a frustrated breath. Deciding to change the subject he then says _"Tell me what happened with Sorel…did you take care of him?"

_Just when Jason was about to give him the details on what went down with Sorel the phone on Sonny's desk began to ring. _

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny walks over to answer it_ "Hello!"

"Boss it's me Max…I just wanted to call and give you an update. Carly…uh I mean Miss. Benson took off in a taxi without me. She said she didn't want me babysitting her and that she'd call the cops on me if I followed her."

_Closing his eyes in frustration, Sonny curses inwardly to himself as he became even more frustrated that she was out there somewhere without a guard because of her stubbornness._

"Tell me you still had the good sense to follow her anyway Max…" _Sonny says through gritted teeth as he opens his eyes and tries to hold in his temper_

_Max nods even though Sonny couldn't see him over the phone _"Yes sir I'm following her taxi right now and I'm making sure she doesn't see me."

"Good Max and keep it that way…I don't care if Caroline doesn't want a guard she's gonna have one anyway! You stay with her and if she does anything stupid or anything happens you keep her safe and then call me you got that…" _Sonny tells him and then looks over to Jason who was watching him closely especially when he told Max to call him. Quickly Sonny adds in _"Or better yet call Jason since she's his friend he'll take care of her."

"Yes sir and don't worry I'll keep Miss. Benson safe…" _Max replies as he continues to follow behind Carly's taxi at a distance but still keeping the taxi in his line of sight_

_Hanging up the phone, Sonny looks over to Jason _"Not a word Jason…" _he quickly warns him not to say anything about Caroline and then says _"Now tell me what happened with Sorel." _he walks over to his chair to sit down _"I trust that idiot is now just a bad memory that can soon be forgotten…"

_Jason walks over to the couch and takes a seat _"Actually Sonny he managed to get away."

_Sonny snaps back pissed off at the information Jason just told him _"How the fuck did you allow that to happen Jason?!"

"He wasn't alone at the club Sonny…he had a couple of his men there and he managed to slip out the back…"

_Shaking his head in disgust, Sonny replies _"What about his men? Did you take care of them at least?"

"Some of them were able to get out along with Sorel but we did manage to grab two of them…I have them on ice waiting for your instruction. I thought you'd want to question them first." _Jason replies_

_With a nod that he definitely wanted to question them, Sonny says _"So Sorel's on the run…lucky bastard! If he's smart he won't come back but then again since we know he's a dumb idiot he's probably out there somewhere plotting to hit back at me!"

"He won't make any moves anytime soon but just in case I increased security here and at the warehouse." _Jason tells him_

"Good…" _Sonny replies and then says _"It's a good thing I put Max on guard duty for Caroline because after that threat he made about her at Luke's I wouldn't put it past Sorel to use her to get to me. Especially since he saw us kissing…"

"I'll have a talk with Carly about Max guarding her…" _Jason tells him_

"We don't have time for her to throw a tantrum Jason this is serious that idiot is out there and he's already threatened her once!"

"We'll keep Carly safe don't worry…"

"She shouldn't be staying at the Brownstone it's not safe there! Maybe you should try to get her to come back and stay with you again…at least until we know Sorel is not a danger anymore."

_Sonny inwardly tells himself that him wanting her to stay with Jason again was only for her protection and nothing more…well that is what Sonny tells himself but deep down he knows it's more to it than that…especially after they'd just had sex upstairs in his bed._

_Trying his best not to grin, Jason replies _"Wow that's a big change from before when you wanted her out of the building…"

"This is about keeping her safe Jason nothing more!" _Sonny snaps at him _

"Okay I didn't say it wasn't…" _Jason replies then says _"But Carly's not gonna like being told to leave the Brownstone."

"Who the hell cares if she likes it or not Jason? This is a serious situation and I will not have Caroline's blood on my hands because she wants to be stubborn. You talk to her and get her to agree to move back in with you."

"I'll try but I won't make any promises…" _Jason tells him_

"Why are you even giving her a choice Jason?" _Sonny says in disbelief that he would even consider giving her a choice to say no _"It's for her safety so you tell her she's moving back in with you and that's that!"

"Sonny I'm not gonna force her to move back in with me but I will talk to her and explain how serious the situation is." _Jason tells him and then says _"And if she still refuses to move back then we'll just have to make sure that the Brownstone has guards for her protection."

"You actually think Bobbie and Tony are gonna allow our guards hanging around the Brownstone Jason?" _Sonny says with a little chuckle while shaking his head_ "And not to mention that baldheaded jackass Taggert lives there too…you think he's just gonna keep his nose out of it when he realizes our guards are watching the Brownstone?! This is just what that idiot wants! He'll use it to start snooping around where his big nose isn't wanted!" _he explains then says _"I don't care what you do or what you have to say to convince her but you make her realize that it's for her own safety to move back in with you at your penthouse."

"Sonny like I said I'll try but I can't promise anything…"

_Sonny still couldn't believe that Jason was still on this giving her an option crap _"Okay…you give her the option to move back or not but when something happens to Caroline because you just wouldn't lay the law down and bring her back whether she wants to or not then don't come crying to me about it!"_Standing up from his chair, Sonny walks from around the couch and over to the stairs_ "I'm gonna go get dressed and then pay our friends a little visit to see if they know where their boss went in hiding at…"

_Jason stands up as well and watches as Sonny walks over to the staircase _"You want me to help clean the place up while you get dressed…"

_After walking halfway up the stairs, Sonny looks back down to at the mess he made…_

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny looks over to Jason and says _"No uh…just call Graciella and tell her I need her to come over immediately. I know she's not gonna like it but tell her I'll pay her triple for her troubles if she could get the place cleaned by the time I get back." _he then continues walking up the rest of the stairs _"And after that you go and talk to Caroline about moving back in with you…" _he tells him over his shoulder_

"Yeah sure…" _Jason replies with a little smirk and then goes over to the phone on the desk to call Graciella who he knew was gonna have a fit that she had to actually clean the penthouse. _

_Yes Graciella was Sonny's maid but she wasn't use to actually having to clean the penthouse because Sonny was a clean neat freak and his penthouse stayed spotless 24/7 so she never had much to clean other than dusting every now and then. _

_After getting Graciella to agree to come clean the penthouse, Jason put a call into Max to see where Carly went to; he wasn't all that surprised when Max told him that he'd followed Carly's taxi to Jake's._

_Looking over to the stairs, Jason calls out _"Sonny! Graciella is on her way over…" _when he sees Sonny walking down the stairs dressed in a new suit he lowers his voice down to normal as he continues to say _"She wasn't happy about it but she agreed to come since you said you would pay her triple."

_With a little smirk, Sonny replies _"I knew that would get her to come over…"

"Yeah" _Jason agrees then says _"I'm on my way to see Carly…"

_Interrupting_ "Good you go and convince her to move back in with you while I go pay Sorel's goons a visit." _Sonny tells him and then says _"Once you finish convincing Caroline she needs to move back in with you I want you to meet me at the warehouse."

_And with that said Sonny heads out the door with Jason following behind him…_

**Jake's**

_When Carly left in the taxi she told the driver to take her to Jake's…she needed to blow off some steam and didn't feel like going back to the Brownstone just yet anyway. She went over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools to order a beer…_

_Coleman the owner smiles when he sees a hot looking blond sitting down at the bar… _"Hey there sweetness what can I get for ya?"

"You can get me a beer and drop the pathetic attempts to flirt with me I'm not in the mood." _Carly tells him with attitude_

_Grinning, Coleman replies _"Feisty huh…I like that in a woman." _he sets her beer down in front of her and then remembers seeing her in here the other day with Jason Morgan _"I think I saw you in here once before…"

"Yeah so?" _Carly snaps as she drinks a swig of her beer _

"You were with Jason Morgan right…" _Coleman replies and then says _"You sure know how to pick 'em sweetness…Jason Morgan is Sonny Corinthos' right hand man. You know if you got a thing for bad boys I've been known to be bad myself…" _he grins_

_Just when Carly is about to snap back at him to fuck off she hears a voice behind her says _"I doubt the lady is interested Coleman she likes her men way more dangerous than you." _A.J. Quartermaine flashes a smug arrogant smile when he sees Carly turn around _"You know she use to live with my brother and sleep in his bed…"

_Carly turns around and sees A.J. Quartermaine standing there_ "Ugh what the hell are you doing here?" _she says with a glare in his direction_

"Nice to see you again too…" _A.J. replies and then takes a seat on the barstool next to her. Looking over to Coleman he goes on to tell him _"You see Coleman like I was telling you the lady here would rather hang around criminals than stand up citizens like you and me. I already got struck down by her once before for that gangster Sonny Corinthos…first my brother and then his boss"

"You know if you don't want me to make good on my threat at Kelly's to kick your ass then I suggest you shut the hell up and leave me alone." _Carly tells him in a sweet little tone then goes on to tell him _"And just to let you know you will never be able to be half the man Jason is or Sonny for that matter…" _she flashes a smirk _"They are both real men and something tells me you're nothing but a pathetic little weasel and any woman that has the misfortune to have sex with you would have to hurry out and get herself a vibrator in order to finish the job and be fully satisfied." _And with that said Carly slides of the barstool and walks over to the empty pool table_

_Coleman bursts out laughing as he witnessed Carly slice A.J. in half and then walk over to the pool table without so much as a backward glance to him._

"Something tells me you don't have a chance in hell with that one my man…" _Coleman laughs_

_A.J. shoots him a glare then says _"Shut up and get me a vodka!"

_Laughing, Coleman says _"Yeah sure coming right up." _he pours the drink and sets it in front of A.J. and then calls out over to the pool table where the blond started to play a game by herself _"Hey sweetness I didn't catch your name…" _he smirks as he casts a quick look to A.J. who was still sulking and downing his drink. Coleman shakes his head at the poor shut down bastard then looks back over to the blond and says _"I at least gotta know the name of such a fiery hellcat so I know who I'm dreaming about at night."

_After taking a shot with the pool stick in her hand, Carly turns around to him and says _"Carly…" _she smirks then says _"And you're right the only way you'll ever have a shot with me is in your dreams."

"Ouch baby that hurt…" _Coleman says with a almost wounded look as he places a hand to his chest _"But hey you know what I like you…" _he chuckles looking at A.J. then looks back at her _"You gave me a good laugh so your beer is on the house."

_Picking up her beer, Carly holds it up with a little smile _"Thanks…" _and then takes a drink before getting back to her solitary game of pool_

"Hey quit your lame attempts at flirting and get me another drink!" _A.J. says as he hits the bar with his fist_

_Pouring him another vodka, Coleman tells him _"Take it easy man don't make me have to kick you out of my fine establishment." _he places the drink in front of him_

_A.J. shoots him a glare as he picks up the drink and downs it before walking over to the pool table where Carly was…_

"Hey Quartermaine didn't you learn from the cold shoulder Carly froze you down with?" _Coleman calls out to A.J. then says _"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr it's still freezing over here."

_A.J. waves Coleman off to shut up and then leans on the pool table next to Carly as she lines up her shot _"What do you say I join you in a game?"

"How about we don't and a say you did?" _Carly tells him while taking her shot still not looking at him_

_Still not giving up, A.J. says _"Come onnnn we got off on the wrong foot and besides I think you'd like me if you just give me a chance."

"How many times do I have to say it?! I'm not interested so back the hell off and leave me alone!"_ Carly tells him in no uncertain terms and then starts to walk around to the other side of the pool table_

_A.J. grabs her arm and turns her around to face him then quickly wraps his hands around her waist as he says _"What is it with you? You'd rather hang around Sonny and my brother who is now a thug criminal thanks to Sonny but you won't give me the time of day."

"Get your filthy drunken hands off of me you creep!" _Carly tells him as she tries to wiggle free of his hold but he wouldn't let her go…_

_Just then Jason comes walking inside Jake's at that exact moment seeing Carly trying to break loose of A.J.'s hold on her; as he rushes over to pull him off of Carly he halts in place when he realizes that he didn't have to do a thing since A.J. was now on the floor in the fetal position after Carly kneed him in the groin._

_Coleman bursts out laughing again once again witnessing it all _"You go girl!" _he laughs then adds in _"That deserves another beer on the house."

_Carly sees Jason standing there _"Jase I didn't realize you were here…"

"I just got here actually…" _Jason replies and then looks down at A.J. wallowing on the floor groaning in pain. He goes over to lift A.J. up off of the floor _"If you ever put your hands on her like that again I'll make sure you regret it." _Jason says to him as his icy blue eyes stare into AJ's letting him know he was serious. Pushing him back down to the floor, Jason then says _"Get the hell out of here!"

_A.J. staggers to stand up from the floor and then looks over to Jason as he says _"Fine, fine, fine I'll go…" _he snaps out as he stands up and then looks at Carly _"You wanna hang around my little brother then fine…see if I care!" _he limps over to the exit still in pain from Carly kneeing him in the groin _"I'm outta here."

"Hey, hey man what about your drinks you didn't pay for!" _Coleman yells out_

"Put it on my tab!" _A.J. yells back and leaves out of the bar_

_Walking over to where Carly stood, Jason says _"I'd ask if you are okay but I see you handled A.J. just fine yourself."

"Yeah well I've handled drunken losers like him before back in Florida. Before I became a physical therapist I use to be a waitress in different bars and clubs." _Carly tells him and then asks _"So how'd you know I was here?"

"I called Max and he told me…" _Jason confesses_

_Carly exhales a frustrated breath and shakes her head _"I thought I made myself clear to Max that I didn't want him following me."

_Jason takes the pool cue from her hand and places it down on the table _"Come sit with me I need to talk with you for a minute." _he places his hand on her back and leads her to sit at one of the tables_

_Sitting down, Carly immediately says _"If this is about Max being my guard then you can just get that out of your head Jason because I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman and I will come and go as I please and I'll do it without Sonny ordering Max to follow me around like a child."

"Carly listen to me…" _Jason says as he leans forward a little bit and speaks in a low tone so only she can hear him _"It's for your own safety and protection that Sonny put Max on guard duty for you."

"For my protection? What are you talking about Jase?"

_Interrupting her, Jason says _"That guy at Luke's that interrupted you and Sonny kissing…"

"Ugh, Sonny told you about the kiss at Luke's today?" _Carly says frustrated_

_Jason continues on saying _"Carly focus here I need you to listen to me this is important…"

"Okay, okay I'm listening."

"That guy…his name is Joseph Sorel. After you left he made a threat towards you to Sonny."

"Why would he do that?" _Carly asks confused_

"To get to Sonny…since he saw you two kissing he figures you would be a good way to get to Sonny so that's why Sonny ordered Max to guard you." _Jason explains _"And you are gonna have to not fight us on this okay. Max is here for your protection so you need to let him stay with you at all times."

"Jason I don't like this…I don't like being told what to do and I especially don't like being followed around like some child that needs babysitting."

"Carly please just trust me on this because this is serious. No way will I allow anything to happen to you because of my business. I'm the one that brought you here to Port Charles in the first place and you wouldn't need guarding if you didn't come here."

"Hey I came here because I wanted to so you can't blame yourself for that." _Carly tells him and then says _"And don't you go blaming yourself because one of Sonny's enemies chose to use me to get to him even though I'm not a way to get to Sonny because I'm not his girlfriend."

_Jason holds back a grin as he tells her _"Just tell me that you'll agree to allow Max to guard you."

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly replies _"Okay…I'll let Max guard me but he won't be able to stand outside my door at the Brownstone. There is no way Bobbie and Tony especially are gonna allow that…and then there is that cop Taggert to think about too."

"Well actually I was gonna suggest that you move back with me into the penthouse."

_Shaking her head no, Carly says _"Not gonna happen Jase…I just moved out."

"I know but Sonny thinks…"

_Immediately interrupting him, Carly says _"Sonny thinks! So Sonny is the one that came up with the idea for me to move back into the penthouse with you?"

_Jason inwardly curses to himself for even saying Sonny's name because now Carly would definitely fight him about moving back in with him _"Yeah uh…he just feels that it would be best if you move back in the penthouse with me because the Brownstone isn't safe for you to stay…"

"Yeah I just bet he does…" _Carly mumbles as she inwardly tells herself that keeping her safe wasn't the only reason Sonny wanted her living across the hall from him. Now that they've been intimate he probably thinks that if she was close by that they could hook up whenever he wanted and then she wouldn't have far to go when she leaves his bed. Shaking that thought from her head, Carly says_ "I thought you said Max would be guarding me so the Brownstone should be safe enough."

"Yes Max will be guarding you but the Harbor View Towers building is heavily secured and the penthouse is on the top floor of the building and it has bullet proof windows. If you were to move back in with me we would know without a doubt that you'd be safe but if you stay at the Brownstone we won't be able to assure your complete safety."

"Jason I'm not moving back into the penthouse with you and that's that. So you and Sonny are just gonna have to accept that I'm even allowing Max to guard me." _Carly tells him_

_There was no way she was gonna move back in to the penthouse with Jason…that would mean she'd be living across the hall from Sonny. She didn't know why but that scared her._

"Carly this is serious; Sorel is dangerous and he made a specific threat towards you." _Jason tries to explain once again _

"I'm sorry Jason but the answer is no. I'm not moving back into the penthouse I'm staying at the Brownstone."

"Why so you can keep up with your plan for payback for Bobbie?" _Jason asks and then quickly adds _"Don't you know that once you go through with your plan that Bobbie is most likely gonna kick you out afterwards."

"Probably but until that point I will be staying at the Brownstone and then maybe I'll move back in with you…but only if I'm not able to find another place."

_Jason runs a hand down his face then exhales a exhausted breath _"Why do you have to go through with this crazy plan for revenge on Bobbie? I thought if you'd spend time with her that you'd change your mind and drop it."

"I can't do that Jason…I just can't…" _Carly tells him and then says _"I will allow Max to guard me but like I said he won't be able to stand guard at my door. Bobbie may not mind but I'm sure her husband Tony and of course that cop Taggert will have a problem with it."

"Of course if you'd just move back in with me then we won't have this problem…" _Jason points out to her_

"Well like I said that's not gonna happen so just drop it already will ya…"

_Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Jason opens them again as he says _"Okay but you make sure you take Max wherever you go and don't ditch him."

"I won't I promise…"

"Good" _Jason replies with a sigh _

_Carly began to wonder did he know what happened between her and Sonny or for that matter did Sonny run his mouth and tell him in another one of their gossiping teenage girl sessions like before._

"So uh…you saw Sonny today after I left?" _Carly asks and then nibbles on her bottom lip_

_A small smile forms at the corner of Jason's mouth before he replies _"Yeah…why?"

"No reason…I uh was just wondering if he said anything about me that's all."

"If you're wondering if he told me what happened between you two he didn't have to because I already knew." _Jason tells her and when he sees her curious and confused look he tells her _"Well I kind of saw you two when Sonny was carrying you up the stairs…"

_Covering her face in embarrassment, Carly says _"You saw us?"

"Yeah well you two were otherwise occupied and you didn't notice when I came inside." _Jason explains then says _

_Peeking through her fingers, Carly says _"Go ahead and say it…"

_Jason lowers her hands down from her face as he says _"Say what?"

"Say I told you so. Say you were right and I was wrong? Say that you were right that I sorta, kinda, maybe like Sonny."

_With a laugh, Jason says _"Sorta, kinda, maybe like?"

"Yes okay…I can't very well say I'm not attracted to him anymore now especially since we had slept together."

"No I guess you can't…so does that mean you and Sonny are through with the fighting and throwing insults at each other?"

"Maybe through with the insults but the fighting is another thing all together." _Carly tells him_

"Why? I would think that with you two now intimate with each other that you'd get along better."

"Sex isn't a miracle worker Jason…" _Carly replies and then says _"Sonny is arrogant and a control freak and so damn infuriating he drives me crazy."

"Yeah and I'm sure he can say the same about you…" _Jason chuckles then says _"So why didn't you stay…you know…afterwards. Why did you leave?"

"Sonny didn't want me to so I left."

_Jason laughs as he leans his head back to look up at the ceiling shaking his head and then looks back at her as he says _"What gave you that idea?"

_Confused about his reaction, Carly says _"He did…because he didn't ask me to stay. I left because it was obvious that Sonny didn't want me to stay so I didn't." _still confused as to Jason's reaction with him still laughing and shaking his head she then asks _"Why are you laughing? It's true Sonny didn't want me to stay he basically told me to go."

"Did Sonny actually say the words for you to leave Carly?"

_Thinking about it for a brief moment, Carly then says _"Well…no he didn't say it but he implied it. I said maybe it would be best for me to go and he got out of the bed and said if I want and then went inside the bathroom and closed the door. If that didn't say get the hell out then I don't know what else would."

"Carly trust me Sonny would have liked it if you would have stayed…"

"If that's true then why didn't he just say it? Why did he get out of the bed and go into the bathroom and leave me alone staring at the bathroom door like a fool?"

"You two talk about driving each other crazy when I'm the one that you're driving crazy insane with being in the middle of you." _Jason replies and then says _"I don't know why he didn't come out and tell you to stay but trust me if you would have stayed Sonny wouldn't have had a problem with it."

"Well now we will never know…and hey it's over now. It just happened that one time and it won't happen again. Actually I shouldn't have allowed it to happen at all but…"

"But what?" _Jason asks_

"Okay…when I went to Sonny's I was gonna yell at him for sending Max to babysit me but when I stepped inside the penthouse and saw it trashed and then saw him sitting on the couch staring down at a picture of his dead wife on their wedding day…I don't know…I probably should have left but I couldn't."

"I know that couldn't have been easy for you to see Sonny like that…" _Jason says_

_Shaking her head, Carly replies _"No it wasn't. He yelled and screamed at me to leave but I wouldn't…I couldn't leave him there like that. So I stayed and made sure he wouldn't do anything bad to himself." _she pauses for a brief moment and Jason stays quiet letting her gather her thoughts _"He told me about Lily…it was sad…and he cried and I held him in my arms. He uh…he was so vulnerable Jason and so…I don't know he just made me see him in a different light."

_Jason sat quietly listening to her replay what happened with Sonny just as he did earlier with Sonny_ "That's good…"_ he tells her _"I'm sorry you had to witness Sonny slip into that dark space but at least now you know that he's not all that bad; and I'm glad you were able to help him come out of it."

"Yeah…" _Carly says with a slight smile and then says _"He kissed me you know…and I don't know if it was just him getting caught up in the moment because his emotions were all over the place or what but he kissed me. I kissed him back…but then I stopped it and tried to leave but then he accused me of running scared."

"Were you?" _Jason asks_

"No…maybe…I don't know." _Carly says as she runs a hand through her hair and then exhales a breath _"Before I knew it I was agreeing to go upstairs with him and then…well you know the rest."

"Yeah you two got your messages mixed up and now you're thinking he wanted you to leave and he's thinking you didn't want to stay…"

"That's because he didn't want me to Jason…if he did then he should have said so." _Carly argues back then says _"You know what it's over now and it's not gonna happen again so let's just drop it okay."

"Sure whatever you want…" _Jason tells her but inwardly knows that whatever was happening between her and Sonny was not over by a long shot. _"You want Max to take you home or do would you rather I take you?"

"You can take me…I like riding on the back of your bike" _Carly says with a little laugh_

_Jason smirks then says _"Yeah I know you do…" _standing up from his chair _"Come on let's go."

**Pier 7 Old Warehouse**

_Inside the old abandoned warehouse was Sonny taking out his anger on both of Sorel's men that Jason brought back there for him to question. For the past twenty minutes Sonny beat down one of the men who was now lying on the floor with Milo pointing his gun down at him making sure he didn't go anywhere. Sonny was now doing the same to the other guard of Sorel as Johnny and Francis stood watching nearby and waiting for instructions._

_Bending down to the man who was on the floor groaning in pain_ "I'm gonna ask you one last time…" _Sonny says as he grabs the man by the shirt collar and makes him look him in the eyes _"Where is your boss? Where is Sorel hiding?!"

_In pain from the numerous gut and face punches Sonny hit him with he was half conscious as he tries to speak _"I don't…" _he pants out trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him _"I…I don't…I don't know."

_Shoving the man back down on the ground, Sonny looks over to Johnny and Francis and tells them _"Stand him up…" _once Johnny and Francis have him standing back up as they were ordered, Sonny gives him another swift punch in the gut _"Wrong answer!" _watching as he slumps down to the ground groaning in pain, Sonny tells Johnny and Francis once again _"Stand him up!" _when they stand him back up again, Sonny then asks _"What's your name…" _when he doesn't get an immediate reply, Sonny yells _"I asked you a question! What's your name?!"

_Out of breath and using the strength he had left to look up at Sonny _"Hector…"

"Well Hector you got five seconds to tell me what I want to know…" _Sonny pulls out his gun and points it to him_

"I don't know, I don't know, I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"

"You work for Sorel how the hell don't you know where he's hiding at?!"

"I don't I swear…" _Hector pants out and then coughs out blood onto the floor_

_Sonny places the gun to his head and says _"You sure about that?"

"Okay, okay, alright, alright I'll tell you!" _Hector quickly starts rambling out anything he could think of to tell Sonny_ "He, he, he, he's has a place d-d-d-down on Courtland Street he may be held up in! It's a pawn shop he owns! He has an office in the back! That's all I know!"

_With a little grin, Sonny lowers the gun from his head_ "Now was that so hard." _he says and then looks to Johnny and Francis _"Let him go…"

_Hector was relieved to hear Sonny tell his guards to let him go but his relief didn't last long because not a second later did Sonny smack him back down to the ground with the gun he still held in his hand._

_As Hector laid unconscious on the ground, Sonny looks down to him and then over to the other one of Sorel's men he had beat down before Hector…_

"Milo go get the car ready…" _Sonny tells him…as Milo puts his gun back in place behind his back under his suit jacket and goes to the car Sonny looks over to Johnny and Francis and says _"You know what to do."

"Yes sir…" _both Johnny and Francis say in unison_

_And with that said, Sonny leaves out of the warehouse and gets into the back of the limo…_

_Lowering down the partition, Sonny tells Milo _"Take me to the warehouse." _when Milo nods Sonny presses the button to raise the partition back up again._

**The Brownstone**

_Jason pulls up in the front of the Brownstone and stops his motorcycle… _

_Carly looks over at the building and says_ "You should have parked on the side that way I could go in through the sideway entrance." _she gets off the back of the bike and hands Jason his helmet_

"Is there a reason you don't want to go in front?" _Jason asks as he turns off the motorcycle then gets off and takes the helmet she held out towards him_

"No, no reason…it's just getting late and I don't want to disturb anyone."

_Jason notices Luke's car parked nearby _"Well it's not all that late just a quarter to eight…" _he says looking down at his watch and then says _"I doubt everyone is asleep and besides Luke's car is here so…"

"Luke is here?"

"Yeah that's his car over there…" _Jason tells her and then says _"Why are you scared to go inside?"

"I'm not scared…it's just that every time I see Bobbie she's always so nice to me and welcomes me with open arms and…" _Carly starts to say but then stops_

"And you're maybe starting to rethink your plans…"

"Sometimes I do but then I start thinking about how she abandoned me and went off to have this other great life and great family with another child and then any thought I had to not go through with it is out the window and I'm more determined than ever."

"I think you need to tell Bobbie and that way you can get some answers to all the questions in your head. You don't have to go through with paying her back…"

_Carly looks at him and then looks back over to the Brownstone building…for a moment Jason thought that she was gonna tell him that she wasn't gonna go through with her plans but then she starts walking up the walkway to the front door…_

"Thanks for the ride…" _Carly says over her shoulder _

_Shaking his head knowing that she hadn't changed her mind for the plans she had to ruin Bobbie, Jason says _"No problem…" _and then adds in _"Oh and remember if you go anywhere take Max with you."

_Without turning around, Carly gives Jason a little wave that she would and then continues to walk up to the doorway. _

_Jason walks over to the car Max was parked in across the street a little ways down the road and then knocks on the window. _

_When Max lowers the window down, Jason tells him _"Stay here and keep an eye on things and if she has to go anywhere I want you right there with her."

"Sure no problem"

_And with that said, Jason walks back over to his motorcycle and rides off away from the building and on his way to the warehouse to meet up with Sonny._

_Meanwhile as Carly walked inside the Brownstone she was met with a house full of people sitting in the living room area talking and laughing on the couch. _

_Bobbie looks over to her and smiles _"Carly you're home" _she gets up from the couch and walks over to her _"I'm glad you are here come on over and sit with us; Tony will be back in a few minutes with some take out Chinese food. You can join us."

"No, no that's fine it looks like you have company and I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Oh no it's no intrusion at all we'd love to have you." _Bobbie tells her and then says _"This is my sister in law Laura Spencer she's married to my big brother Luke." _she introduces Carly to Laura_

_Laura stands up and shakes Carly's hand _"It's nice to meet you. Bobbie has been telling us all about you. I swear the way she talks about you it seems like you are part of the family. You two seem to have bonded nicely."

"Yeah well Bobbie has been very sweet to me…" _Carly says with a little smile _

_Bobbie keeps up with her introductions _"And that little guy over there is my son Lucas…he's eight." _she gestures for Lucas to come over _"Lucas put down that video game you and your uncle Luke can finish playing in a minute I want you to come meet somebody."

"Mooooom I'm just about to blast Uncle Luke with my death ray." _Lucas says with a little whine not wanting to stop his game_

"Hey the game ain't over yet I can still beat ya!" _Luke says while pressing the buttons on the controller _

_Lucas jumps up with a shout cheering _"YES! Take that Uncle Luke! I won you lost!" _he starts to do a little happy dance then holds out his hand towards Luke's face as Luke throws the controller down _"Pay up give me my ten bucks"

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer…" _Bobbie says with a shocked look over to Luke _"You actually made a bet with my son for money?!"

"I don't know why you're upset Barbra Jean your kid is the one that hustled me outta ten bucks." _Luke grumbles as he takes out his wallet and gives Lucas a ten dollar bill _

_Bobbie and Carly laugh at Luke having to pay up after losing to Lucas _"Serves you right; and besides you should have known you were gonna lose that bet." _Bobbie tells him and then says to Lucas _"Now that you've successfully hustled your uncle can you come over here I'd like you to meet Carly."

_Lucas comes over to stand in front of Bobbie and Carly _"Hi" _he says looking up to Carly_ "You're pretty."

_Carly genuinely smiles down at Lucas _"Thank you" _she replies and then says _"You're pretty cute too." _she smiles _"So you like video games."

"Yeah they're the best? Do you play? I can set the game back up again…"

"Careful Carly he's a shark!" _Luke tells her_

"Maybe another time…" _Carly tells him since her stomach was starting to do flip flops because this was her actual family that she was standing here with and they didn't have a clue that she was one of them_

_Bobbie looks from Lucas to Carly and smiles…she began to get a warm fuzzy feeling inside like everything was complete; she didn't understand what that meant but she liked it._

"Oh and that handsome young man over there is my nephew Lucky…"_Bobbie points over to her nephew _"He's Luke and Laura's son and the adorable little dark haired munchkin next to him is Lulu. She's Luke and Laura's daughter and my adorable niece."

_Lucky holds up Lulu's little hand to wave hello and then he says_ "Hey what's up? Good to finally put a face to the new tenant my aunt can't stop talking about."

"I haven't been talking that much…" _Bobbie says and Luke, Laura and Lucky all give her a whatever look _"Anyways you are welcome to stay and have dinner with us. Like I said Tony should be back any minute; I hope you like Chinese food."

"Love it but uh…I'm not gonna stay. I mean this is a family gathering and again I wouldn't want to intrude on your evening." _Carly tells her once again_

_Just when Bobbie was about to protest and insist she stay, Tony comes inside with two big bags full of Chinese food one in each hand…_ "I'm back! Who's hungry?" _as he walks into the living room area where everyone was, Tony halts when he sees Carly standing there next to Bobbie. _

"You're back…finally I'm starved." _Bobbie says as she walks over to him and takes one of the bags from him then places a kiss onto his cheek_ "I'm gonna go take this to the table." _she looks over to Lucky and says _"Lucky can you bring the other bag."

"Sure no problem" _Lucky moves Lulu off of his lap and stands up and takes the other bag from Tony_

_Bobbie looks over to Carly and says _"Look who's here…" _she walks over to stand next to Carly _"I invited Carly to stay and have dinner with us; she's protesting but I'm not taking no for an answer." _she smiles at Carly and then walks into the dining room with Lucky following behind her and Laura taking Lulu's hand to follow also_

_Tony's eyes instantly stare and travel up and down Carly's body but then he quickly realizes what he's doing and tries to cover himself with a cough as he says _"Uh yes, yes you should stay with us for dinner it's no problem at all we have plenty of food."

"You know you both are very kind but that's okay I don't want to intrude on family…" _Carly tells him. She didn't like the look Tony was giving her and yes it was her plan to use him in her revenge plot for Bobbie but the more he looked at her and made those subtle advances towards her the more he creped her out. Maybe there was another way she could get her payback on Bobbie that didn't involve creepy Tony she inwardly tells herself. _"I'll just uh go up to my place and you guys can get back to your family."

_Luke was the only one besides Carly that caught the look Tony was giving her; Luke inwardly tells himself that was the same look that was in Tony's eyes he had back at the club that night Carly came to meet Bobbie. What the hell was his doc bro in law thinking? He'd better not be thinking what he thinks he's thinking because if he's thinking what he thinks he's thinking and he hurts his sister he'd have to kick Tony's ass! Luke looks over to Carly and sees that she noticed the look too but he also pays close attention to her reaction to it and sees from her body language that she didn't like it. Well that's good at least he tells himself…_

_Walking over to Carly, Luke places a arm around her shoulder _"You know Barbra Jean is not gonna like it if you bail on us and she's practically adopted you into the family anyway. So I tell you what how about I make you a honorary Spencer for the night…"

_Bobbie comes back into the room hearing Luke trying to convince Carly to stay _"Honorary Spencer I like that" _she says with a little giggle_

"You don't have to do that…" _Carly says _

"Hey we don't hand out the honor to become a Spencer to just anyone…" _Luke tells her and then says _"You come highly recommended from my little sister so you're a shoe in. The only other way you get to join the Spencer Clan is to marry into the fold like Doc Bro in Law over there…" _Luke shoots Tony a little look then says _"Yeah once you take a Spencer for a spouse it's for life…that is unless you're unfaithful then we have to kick you out." _he keeps his eyes trained on Tony as he continues to say _"But we have no worries on that front because my darlin Laura is my soul-mate and the good Doc over there would never think about being unfaithful to my sister. Isn't that right Doc Bro in Law?"

_With the way Luke was glaring at him, Tony began to wonder if he caught him staring at Carly before _"That's right and I'm appalled you'd even bring something like that up Luke."

_Bobbie swats Luke's shoulder as she shoots him a glare _"You stop trying to stir up trouble big brother before you are the one I kick out."

"Hey don't get your panties in a bunch Barbra Jean I didn't say your hubby was unfaithful I was just explaining to Carly the ways to be inducted in and out of the Spencer's Family Dynasty." _Luke tells Bobbie and then lowers his arm from around Carly and looks at her as he says _"So what do you say? I got your badge and secret decoder ring ready…are you in or out?"

_Bobbie looks over to Carly and says _"I'd really like for you to join us…"

_Carly sees that Bobbie really wants her to stay but she couldn't; how could she when she knew what they didn't and that was that she was Bobbie's daughter. This was her family and in a way it scared her because she never had a real family before._

"Maybe another time…" _Carly tells her and then says _"I'm gonna go on and go up to my place."

_Before Bobbie could make another plea for her to join them Carly had quickly made her way out of the room…_

_Luke looks at Bobbie as she had a sad disappointed look on her face _"Come on Barbra Jean you can't make her stay if she doesn't want to." _inwardly Luke told himself that the reason Carly probably didn't want to stay was because she noticed the looks Tony was giving her just like noticed them. _

_Yeah he'd have to have a little talk with his Doc Bro in Law but not now and now when Bobbie is around…_

_As Carly quickly unlocked her door she hurries inside and closes the door…she presses her back up against the door as she closes her eyes for a brief moment while trying to catch her breath some since she ran all the way up the stairs and down the hallway._

_Opening her eyes, Carly says _"Get yourself together…" _looking down at her stomach when it starts to growl _"That Chinese food did smell real good…" _she starts to nibble on her bottom lip thinking about maybe going back downstairs but then decides against it_ "I'll just make myself a frozen pizza." _Walking into her kitchen she opens the freezer door and takes out a frozen pizza _"I'll eat my pizza and finish watching my movie from earlier and then go to bed since tomorrow is my first day on the job at GH."

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

_Sonny came straight to his office at the warehouse after he'd gotten the information he wanted out of Sorel's men. Hopefully the new information he had on Sorel's whereabouts of where he could be hiding out at was true. He wanted this Sorel situation over yesterday…he didn't want Sorel to make good on the threat he made about Caroline. _

_After making a couple of phone calls Sonny gathered a couple of his men in his office and is now sitting at in his chair behind his desk while he issues out orders to them of what he wants them to do… _

"I have it on good authority that Sorel may be hiding out at a Pawn Shop he owns down on Courtland Street…he's got an office there in the back. Jason should be on his way here and when he gets here I want all of you to go with him and check the place out to see if Sorel is there." _Sonny tells them and then says _"If he's there I want him brought back to me alive so I can handle the bastard myself…" _Just then Jason comes walking inside the office _"Perfect timing. I need you to go out on a job. Sorel's men may have come through with an actual place he could be hiding. I want you to go there and check it out."

"Sure no problem but I need to speak with you first in private…" _Jason tells him_

_Sonny nods and gestures for his men to leave the office and give them some privacy…as they leave out the office Jason closes the door behind them_

"This about Caroline…did you talk to her?" _Sonny asks_

_Exhaling a sigh, Jason sits down in one of the chairs and looks across the desk straight at Sonny as he tells him _"I saw Carly and yes I explained to her how serious the situation is and that she needs to let Max guard her."

"Did she refuse? Because if she did Jason you need to tell her that she doesn't get a vote in the matter! This is about keeping her safe and Max is gonna be her bodyguard whether she wants it or not." _Sonny fires back_

_Jason quickly tells him _"Carly didn't say no to allowing Max to guard her…"

"Good, that's good…" _Sonny says_

_Adding in just as quickly, Jason says _"But she did say no to moving back into the penthouse with me…"

_Slamming his fist down onto the desk, Sonny practically yells _"She what?!" _standing up from his chair he goes on to rant out _"I thought I told you to tell her it's for the best and for her safety if she moves back in with you!"

"I did tell her that Sonny but she still refused…I tried to tell you she wouldn't want go for it!" _Jason tells him_

"And I told you not to give her the option on whether she wants to move back or not! You should have told her she was moving back in with you and that's that!"

_Standing up from his chair, Jason tries to tell him _"Look it will be okay…Max is guarding Carly he's one of our best guards and he'll make sure she's safe!"

_Not accepting that answer, Sonny storms from around his desk and heads to the door _"I swear if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself…" _he mumbles underneath his breath just loud enough for Jason to hear_

_Looking at him confused as to where he was going, Jason asks _"Where are you going?"

"You go to that pawn shop and see if Sorel is there or not! I'm gonna go do what you should have done!" _Sonny says to him over his shoulder as he leaves out of the office. _

_That meant he was going to the Brownstone to see Carly…_

_Shaking his head as he stares at the open door Sonny just left out of, Jason didn't even bother trying to talk him out of it because he wouldn't listen to him anyway…_

**The Brownstone**

"Hey who ate all the Moo Goo Gai Pan?" _Luke says as he looks inside of the empty box_

_Lucky looks over to his dad with a laugh as he says _"Hey you snooze you lose old man…"

"Who you calling old?" _Luke says with a look over to his son _"You know that's my favorite now you're gonna have to go out and get me another box…"

"Luke for goodness sakes you can have the rest of mine…" _Laura tells him as she starts to scrape her portion onto his plate_

"Well you ate the last eggroll…" _Lucky tells him_

"Okay children stop the arguing over a stupid eggroll and some moo goo gai pan…" _Bobbie tells the Spencer boys_

_Both Luke and Lucky say at the same time _"He started it…" _they point to each other_

_Bobbie and Laura just roll their eyes at them and have a little laugh at their expense…_

_Hearing a knocking on the door, Bobbie says _"I wonder who that could be?"

"Are you expecting anyone?" _Laura asks_

"No…" _Bobbie replies and then gets up from her chair and goes to answer the door_

_Standing at the door, Sonny starts to knock again; he was so keyed up that he didn't go inside through the side entrance like the last time. _

_As Bobbie walks up to the door she looks through the glass portion of the door and sees that it is Sonny… _"Sonny hey…" _she greets him opening the door _"It's always good to see you. Were you looking for Luke he's in the dining room?"

"No actually I came to see Caroline…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"Can I come in?"

_Stepping aside, Bobbie says with a little smile as she inwardly tells herself that Sonny was definitely smitten with Carly _"Sure come on in…" _she closes the door behind him _"We're all in the dining room eating Chinese food…I invited Carly to stay and join us but she decided not to. She's upstairs in her apartment so if you'd like you can go on up and…"

"Thanks Bobbie…" _Sonny says not giving her a chance to finish her sentence as he heads up to Carly's apartment_

_Inside Carly's apartment she was just taking out her pizza from the oven when she hears a banging on her door. _

_Turning off the oven, Carly walks over to the door but stops when she hears Sonny's voice yelling_ "Caroline! I know you're in there! Open the door!" _he bangs on the door some more when she doesn't open it_

"Go away Sonny!"

_Staring at the door hearing her tell him to go away, Sonny gets even more frustrated _"Jason told me you refused to move back into his penthouse! I'm here to tell you that you don't get a vote and to pack your bags because you're moving back in with him tonight!"

"THE HELL I AM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO A DAMN THING SONNY!" _Carly yells back at him through the door_

"Caroline this is NOT up for discussion! This is for your own safety! Do you not get that?!" _Sonny yells back then starts banging back on the door again _"Now open the damn door!"

"NO!"

"Open the door or I'll kick it down!" _Sonny threatens_

"GO AHEAD! KICK DOWN THE DOOR AND I'LL CALL THE COPS!" _Carly threatens back_

_Both Sonny and Carly are surprised to hear _"No need to call the cops Miss. Benson I'm already here…" _Marcus Taggert says as he comes out of his apartment after hearing the loud banging on the door and their arguing back and forth at each other._

_Sonny groans when he turns around and sees Taggert standing there looking smug while holding up a pair of handcuffs_ "Stay out of this baldy don't you have better things to do like call in a prescription to the hair club for men?!"

_Carly presses her ear up to the door listening as she hears Taggert reply back to Sonny saying _"Funny Corinthos but we'll see who is the one laughing once I haul your ass down to lock up for disturbing the peace and attempted breaking and entering. Sonny Corinthos you're under arrest…" _he reads Sonny his rights while placing the handcuffs on him behind his back_

_Shaking his head in disbelief as Taggert puts the cuffs on him, Sonny fires back _"This is the best charge you can get me on Taggert?! HUH?! I'll be out in thirty minutes!"

"Yeah well we'll see about that…"

_Carly opens the door and sees Taggert carting Sonny down the hall…Sonny looks back over his shoulder and sees her watching him._

"Why are you arresting him he didn't break down the door?!" _Carly yells at Taggert_

"Don't try to cover for him Miss. Benson I heard his threats to you…" _Taggert replies over his shoulder as he continues to lead Sonny down the hallway_

"Caroline…" _Sonny calls out her name then tells her _"Call Max and tell him to call my lawyer Justice Ward!"

_Carly nods and then hurries back inside her apartment to get her purse; with her purse in hand she hurries out the door as she searches through it for her cell phone._

_The Spencer-Jones clan who was just gathering back into the living room gets a shock of seeing Taggert walking a handcuffed Sonny towards the door._

"What's going on here? Why are you arresting Sonny?" _Bobbie asks_

_Carly comes practically running down the stairs catching up with them as she talks to Max on her cell phone _"Max you need to call Sonny's lawyer and have him meet Sonny down at the police station! And I'm on my way outside so come and get me so I can go too!"

"Caroline you stay here! My lawyer will handle it!" _Sonny yells out to her when he heard her say she was coming too_

_Taggert leads Sonny out the front door and down to where his car was parked…_

"Shut up you ungrateful ass! I'm coming and that's that!" _Carly says following behind them out the door…she then starts yelling at Taggert _"What's the name of your boss because I'm sure he'd like to know that you are arresting Sonny for no reason at all! I didn't call you and I sure as hell didn't tell you to arrest Sonny!"

"Maybe not but he still was disturbing the peace…I could hear everything from my apartment!" _Taggert argues back_

_Back inside the Brownstone, Bobbie looks over to Luke and the others as she says _"Maybe I should go down to the PCPD too…Carly was pretty upset."

_Tony quickly says _"Bobbie Sonny was arrested for a reason you shouldn't get involved."

"Carly shouldn't be down there by herself…"

"Carly shouldn't be down there period…" _Tony replies then says _"Maybe now she will realize that Sonny Corinthos is bad news and stay away from him."

_Luke casts a look over to Tony as he wonders about his motives for wanting Carly to stay away from Sonny…_

"I still say that Carly shouldn't be down there alone…" _Bobbie tells him and then looks over to Luke _"Can you take me down to the station?"

"Yeah sure let's go…" _Luke replies and then looks over to Laura and the kids _"I'll call you when we get there."

_Luke and Bobbie leave out the door and head down to the police station…_

**Port Charles Police Department**

_Mac Scorpio was just getting ready to leave work for the night and go home…he was tired it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and relax. As he's headed towards the exit Mac is met with loud voices arguing and then moments later in comes Taggert with Sonny Corinthos in handcuffs with a blond woman right on their heels yelling and screaming. Mac groans since this is just what he didn't need; he was almost out the door and now this. Mac stands watching and listening to everything…_

"Caroline how many times do I have to tell ya to go home…you shouldn't be here!" _Sonny yells_

_Carly ignores him as she continues ranting and raving to Taggert as she follows them inside the police station _"You have no right to arrest Sonny! I want to talk to your boss! I didn't tell you to arrest him he didn't do anything! Where is your boss so I can tell him how you are harassing us and arresting an innocent man?!"

_Taggert laughs then says _"Innocent…you gotta be joking right?! The day Sonny Corinthos is innocent is the day pigs fly…" _he walks over to stand next to Mac so he could talk to him but couldn't get a word in edgewise since Carly was still yelling._

"You had no right to arrest him! Sonny and I were just having a disagreement on something and he made a comment that he didn't mean!"

"He threatened to kick down your door!" _Taggert yells back_

_At that moment Luke and Bobbie come into the station and see Carly getting up in Taggert's face…they stand back and watch along with everyone else in the police station. Sonny had given up on trying to get Carly to listen to him because she was in a whole other zone screaming and ranting at Taggert. As he stood watching her give it to him with both barrels a little hint of a dimpled smile appears at the corner or his mouth…_

"So what?! He didn't do it!" _Carly yells back as she stands _

"Only because I showed up just in time…" _Taggert replies back_

"Who the hell asked you to?!" _Carly yells and then says _"You hate Sonny so you look for any excuse you can to arrest him! Well this time you went too far because he didn't do anything!"

_Sonny stood amused as he watched hurricane Carly take on Taggert…_

"You call disturbing the peace and threatening to break down your door nothing?! And what would have happened if Corinthos did kick your door down? Would he have smacked you around a little bit?! No wait I distinctly remember hearing him tell you that you didn't get a vote and to pack your bags because you were moving back in with him…so we can probably add attempted kidnapping to the list too. You know kidnapping is a federal offence…"

"As usual you got it all wrong cue-ball!" _Carly fires back_ "Sonny didn't want me to move in with him…"

"Well it sure did sound like it to me…"

"Then you need to get the wax cleaned out of your ears because you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

_Mac stood watching them yell back and forth and finally he got tired of all the screaming _"Alright that's enough!" _he yells out to get their attention and goes over to Taggert _"I don't know what's going on but somebody better start explaining!"

_When Taggert starts to try to speak, Carly cuts him off before he could as she looks at Mac and says _"Are you his boss because if so you need to put a leash on him!"

"What seems to be the problem?" _Mac asks_

"The problem is the Lieutenant here has a grudge against Sonny and arrested him for no good reason at all!"

"I'm sure whatever my lieutenant arrested Sonny here for had to be a good reason." _Mac looks back at Taggert while he still addresses Carly_ "We here at the PCPD don't just go around and arrest innocent people…isn't that right Lieutenant Taggert. So what are the charges?"

_Justice Ward came walking inside the PCPD and was getting ready to make his presence known as he stood back next to Bobbie and Luke but when he sees and hears Mac ask what the charges were he stays quiet so he would know just what it was he was dealing with…_

"Disturbing the peace and attempted breaking and entering and if I wouldn't have showed up when I did you could probably add domestic violence and attempted kidnapping to the list too."

"Sonny would never hit me! And how many times do I have to say it?! Sonny didn't kick down my door it was just something he said in the heat of the moment so there was no breaking and entering! And as you can see I'm standing right here in front of you so there was no kidnapping either!"

_Although Sonny loved watching Carly steamroll Taggert he also knew that saying to much would make Taggert twist your words around and use it against you…_

"Caroline be quiet! Don't say anything!" _Sonny yells to her_

_Carly continue on ignoring what Sonny said to her _"And as for the disturbing the peace Sonny and I were having a simple disagreement that all! And if you go around arresting everyone who has an argument then half the people in this damn city would be in lock up!"

_Justice steps forward making his presence known _"The lady is right and if that's all the charges you have against my client then I suggest you take off the handcuffs and release him."

"Well it's about damn time you got here Justice…what took you so long?" _Sonny says looking over to his attorney_

"Hey I do have a life of my own too Sonny…" _Justice tells him and then goes to stand by his side and looks over to Mac to say _"Mac you have to admit that these charges are bogus and your Lieutenant should have known better than to even haul my client down here in the first place." _Looking over to Carly, Justice asks _"Did you call the cops?"

"No I didn't he's just some nosey neighbor of mine…" _Carly tells him as Bobbie comes over to stand next to her side and Luke on her other side_

_Justice nods then says _"Well when the Lieutenant came out of his apartment did you tell him to arrest Sonny?"

"No I didn't he just came out of nowhere and butted his nose in where it wasn't wanted or needed for that matter…" _Carly shoots Taggert a glare as she crosses her arms over her chest_

"Well if the lady here didn't call the cops or tell Taggert to arrest Sonny then I don't see why my client is in handcuffs and had to be dragged all the way down here to the PCPD."

_Getting frustrated since it seemed Sonny was gonna walk and escape the charges _"He was disturbing the peace damn it! I heard him banging on Miss. Benson's door and threatening to kick the door down myself!"

"But he didn't kick the door down did he?" _Justice asks_

"No but…" _Taggert starts to say_

"And Miss. Benson didn't call you over to intervene did she?"

"No she didn't but…"

_Cutting him off again, Justice then asks_ "So did the landlord at your apartment building at least call you to make the arrest for disturbing the peace at least?"

_Bobbie steps in and quickly says _"That would be me and no I didn't. I was shocked and surprised to see Taggert hauling Sonny out the building handcuffed behind his back. When I tried to ask what was happening Lieutenant Taggert just kept walking out the door and explained nothing to me at all."

"Well there you go…" _Justice says with a smile over to Taggert and then tells Mac _"I think it's obvious here that your Lieutenant jumped the gun Mac so either you let my client go or I'll file harassment charges against Lieutenant Taggert here and your whole department."

_Taking a brief moment to think about it, Mac sighs then says _"Cut him loose…"

_Sonny starts to laugh at Taggert's expression and Carly grins pleased with herself that she was able to help get Sonny released…_

_Pissed off, Taggert says _"Mac come on! You can't be serious?!"

"I said cut him loose Taggert!" _Mac tell him once again_

_With a frustrated sigh, Taggert goes over and removes the handcuffs from behind Sonny's back _"Well you must be pretty pleased with yourself Corinthos…you still have a woman fighting your battles for you."

"Unlike you who doesn't have a woman period huh…" _Sonny replies back with a smug little grin as he rubs his wrists and then walks over to stand next to Carly making Luke move over by Bobbie._

_Looking over to Carly, Taggert tells her _"I feel sorry for you, you know that…right now you're all caught up in Sonny's so called charm and his money but one day you will see the real Sonny and realize you should have taken my warnings seriously. Hopefully it will be before you end up like his dead wife did…"

"You heartless bastard…" _Carly yells as she makes a move to lunge at Taggert but Sonny quickly grabs her with his hands circling around her waist holding her back as she keeps yelling _"What the hell gives you the right to talk about somebody's dead wife like that?!"

"Caroline let's go he's not worth it…" _Sonny says as he holds her back and starts walking her towards the exit_ "Come on let's go."

_Mac goes to stand in front of Taggert as he tells him _"In my office…now." _he walks frustrated back to his office and Taggert grumbles following behind him._

_A grinning Luke looks at Bobbie and with a little chuckle he says _"Looks like Caroline can handle herself…" _he says Caroline instead of Carly since he noticed Sonny kept calling her that _"If I didn't know any better I'd say she was a real Spencer."

_With a smile of her own Bobbie watched as Sonny leads Carly out of the door_ "Oh yeah she can definitely handle herself just fine…and Sonny too for that matter."

_Justice comes over to Bobbie and says _"Do you have a couple of minutes I want it on record that you didn't call the cops or Lieutenant Taggert for that matter and tell him to arrest Sonny for disturbing the peace."

"Yeah sure…" _Bobbie says and goes with Justice to do some paperwork_

_Luke calls out to her _"I'll be right here darlin…I'm just gonna call Laura and let her know everything is fine."

_Meanwhile outside of the police station, Sonny and Carly stand facing each other as he says _"That was some performance you put on in there…"

_With a little smile and shake of her head, Carly replies _"Just say thank you Carly for helping me not spend the night behind bars…"

"Well actually my lawyer did that all you did was rant and rave like a crazy woman…" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile and a little laugh_

"If it wasn't for me your lawyer wouldn't have been able to prove Taggert's charges he arrested you for were bogus." _Carly replies and then says _"And I'm still waiting for my thank you Carly for saving my butt." _she places her hands onto her hips as she looks him straight in his chocolate brown eyes_

_Grinning, Sonny says _"How about we talk about it back at the penthouse when you move back into Jason's place tonight…"

_When Sonny reaches a hand out to place onto her waist, Carly pushes his hand away _"Are we back on that again?!" _she says in disbelief _ "I'm not moving back into Jason's penthouse so get it through your thick skull because it's not happening…"

"We'll talk about it on the ride back…" _Sonny tells her then opens the back door of the limo Max brought her to the PCPD in _"Come on let's go…"

"I'm not going to the penthouse; Max is taking me back to the Brownstone." _Carly tells him as she gets inside the back of the limo. _

_Sonny closes the door and gets in the front sitting in the passenger seat; Carly looks at him confused as to why he was sitting in the front seat but then remembers that Taggert brought him to the police station in his car. _

"Lock the doors and the windows Max…" _Sonny tells him which causes Carly's eyes to open wide at what he just told Max to do. _

"What the hell are you doing?" _Carly asked with an instant frown and then tries to open the doors but they wouldn't open and the windows wouldn't lower when she pressed the window button _"Sonny you open this door right now!"

"Take us back to the penthouse Max…" _Sonny tells Max_

_With a nod, Max replies _"Yes sir…"

"Max don't you dare take me to the penthouse! You take me back to the Brownstone! I mean it Max you take me back to the Brownstone!" _Carly yells from the back seat as she keeps trying to get the door to open even though Max has already pulled away from the police station._

_With a little laugh, Sonny tells her _"Sorry can't hear you you're gonna have to speak a little louder…" _he cups his ear _

_Shooting him a glare up in the front seat, Carly yells back _"Oh you can't hear me?! Well see if you hear this you CONTROL FREAK ARROGANT PIG HEADED SON OF A B…"

_Sonny rolls up the partition cutting off her _"Sorry I still can't hear ya…" _he laughs_

"SONNY!" _Carly yells out his name in frustration as she starts banging her fist on the raised up partition_ "UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _she sits back on the seat as she folds her arms more pissed off than ever_

_Back up in the front seat, Max asks Sonny _"Boss if uh you don't mind me asking how are we gonna get her out the backseat when we get back to the garage. As soon as we open the door she's gonna kick and scream bloody murder…"

"That's why you're gonna open the door first Max…" _Sonny tells him_

_Max gulped as he got a mental picture of opening the door and Carly kicking him in the nuts and falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes._

_A thought came to Sonny and he asks Max _"Where did Milo go? He was the one that drove me over to the Brownstone; what he didn't follow you to the police station?"

"No uh I told Milo he could go back to the Harbor View and that I would take care of the situation since I was calling your attorney and bringing Miss. Benson to the PCPD with me. I had him take the car I had back to the garage and I drove Miss. Benson in your limo. I thought that once you were released you'd want to ride in your limo. " _Max explains and Sonny just nods; they ride the rest of the way back to the penthouse in silence_

_As they finally made it back to the Harbor View Towers, Max pulls the limo into the garage and parks in Sonny private parking section where all of his cars and limos were kept._

_Looking over to Max and seeing the pained expression on his face, Sonny tells him _"Stop your bellyaching and get out the car and wait for me to tell you to open the door."

_With a slight nod, Max gets out of the car and closes the door behind him. Once he was out of the car, Sonny presses the button for the intercom so that he could speak to Carly before he had Max open the door._

"Caroline I have no doubt that you're sitting back there pouting and plotting your escape as soon as I open the door…" _Sonny tells her then says _"And I don't normally do this but I'm gonna ask you nicely to behave yourself and come up to the penthouse with me so that we can talk. After we talk and I explain everything to you again since Jason obviously didn't get through to you and you still insist on not moving in with him then I won't fight you on it. Do we have a deal?"_he lowers down the partition and looks over his shoulder at her _"Do we have a deal or not?"

_Shooting him a deadly glare, Carly keeps her arms folded across her chest as she finally replies _"Fine! But when I still decide I'm not moving back in with Jason you have to promise to keep your promise and not try to stop me."

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny says _"Deal…" _why did it feel like she was rejecting him all over again like she did earlier when she didn't stay in bed with him_

_Opening his door, Sonny gets out and closes it behind him and then looks over to Max and tells him _"Go ahead and open it…" _when he sees Max hesitate before opening the door he exhales a breath and tells him _"I talked to her and Caroline promised to behave so you have nothing to worry about Max…open the door."

_Max inwardly tells himself that he'd rather Sonny open the door even though she promised to behave there was no guarantee she'd actually do it._

_Taking a deep breath, Max opens the door and quickly steps back behind the door just in case her foot came kicking out at him towards the family jewels. Sonny just shakes his head that Max was actually scared of a woman that was less than half his size._

_Carly gets out the back of the car without yelling or kicking or screaming; she behaved herself as she promised so that Sonny would keep his promise not to stop her from leaving when she once again turned down moving in with Jason. Max closes the door behind her in relief that he didn't get kicked in the groin…_

"Okay let's get this over with…the sooner we talk the sooner I can go back to my place." _Carly says with a look over to Sonny as she folds her arms back across her chest_

_Sonny walks over to her and places a hand onto her back as he starts to walk her over to the private elevator he uses; as the elevator doors open he lets her walk inside first and follows behind her. Inside the elevator, Carly puts as much space between her and Sonny as possible…she has her back against the side wall as Sonny looks at her from the opposite side of the elevator. _

_Not liking the fact that she was looking everywhere but at him, Sonny breaks the silence as he says _"Well this is the quietest I've ever seen you? Why aren't you yap, yap, yappin and going off on me like you were back at the police station with Taggert?"

_Still not looking at him, Carly replies as she stares up at the numbers lighting up as the elevator went up to the top floor _"I agreed to behave otherwise you'd be getting an earful right now…"

_Waving his hand to get her attention _"Hey, hello…over here." _Sonny says wanting her to look at him and stop staring at the damn numbers lighting up. When she finally turns to look at him, Sonny says _"That's better I know the view of looking at me is better than watching some boring old numbers light up."

_Carly rolls her eyes at him_ "You just have to be the center of attention don't you? Well let me tell you Sonny the world does not revolve around you."

_The elevator doors open and Carly immediately walks out and starts to head over to Jason's place thinking that they were gonna talk there since that was where he wanted her to move back to and also the fact that his penthouse was trashed when she was there last. _

_Sonny steps out of the elevator and looks over to her standing in front of Jason's door _"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to talk so…"

_Walking over to her, Sonny takes her hand and leads her over to his door_ "That's right but we're going to my place." _he says cutting her off and then adds _"And besides Jason isn't home he's out on business."

_Milo is standing at Sonny's penthouse door and immediately opens the door for them to enter inside. _

_Carly looks around the place and is shocked to see that it is spotlessly clean_ "You had the place cleaned up I see…last I was here the place was trashed."

"Yeah well we control freaks don't like to keep a mess around for to long…" _Sonny replies as he watches her walk over to the terrace window doors and open them _"What are you doing?"

"Just checking out the view…" _Carly says as she steps out onto the terrace looking for an excuse to put some more distance between them. She steps outside and looks up at the night's sky and the view of the city below _"You have a beautiful view up here…"

_Sonny walks up behind her and watches her for a moment enjoying his own view of her _"Very beautiful…"

_Carly turns around and sees him staring at her and immediately gets butterflies in the pit of her stomach with the way he was looking at her _"Well uh…" _she clears her throat a little _"You wanted to talk so let's go back inside and talk." _she pushes her way quickly past him and walks back inside the penthouse_

_Sonny flashes a little dimpled smile as he could tell she was nervous for some reason and then walks back inside and closes the terrace doors back again._

"You thirsty…can I get you something to drink?" _Sonny makes an offer_

"No but I'm hungry…you got any chips?" _Carly asks as she starts to walk towards the kitchen_

_Seeing where she was headed, Sonny quickly stops her before she could go back into the kitchen _"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen to get some chips..." _Carly tells him then says _"What's your problem?"

"Sorry but you're not gonna find chips in my kitchen. I don't put junk food crap into my body like some people I know."

"Oh come on Sonny everyone has chips…" _Carly says as she tries to step around him but once again he stops her _"What the hell? Move out the way I'm hungry. I never got to eat my frozen pizza because somebody showed up banging on my door then got himself arrested."

"First of all that whole scene with Taggert could have been avoided if you'd have just opened the door…" _Sonny tells her and Carly rolls her eyes at him as she folds her arms again _"Second of all nobody goes into my kitchen but me…that is not unless I invite you in and I haven't done that with you so…"

"Hey it's your fault that I'm starving because like I said I didn't get to eat my pizza…now either you step aside so I can raid your fridge or I'm leaving and you can forget about our little talk even though I can already tell you what my answer is gonna be." _Carly tells him _

"Frozen pizza…how can you eat that cardboard garbage?" _Sonny asks with a disgusted look _

"It's not cardboard garbage…oh I forgot you're one of those health food nuts." _Carly gives him a disgusted look of her own_

"I don't do junk food I prefer to cook myself and the right way instead of zapping something in a microwave or heating up some frozen cardboard pizza in the oven."

"You cook?" _Carly asks with a laugh and giving him a whatever look _"Yeah right…"

"Don't be so shocked I'm actually an excellent cook and I'll prove it to you." _Sonny tells her with a flash of his dimples_

"What you're gonna cook for me?"

"I'm gonna make you the best damn homemade pizza you ever had and it's gonna be better than any cardboard pizza you can heat up in the oven or any bucket of grease pizza you call and have delivered."

_With a little laugh, Carly says _"This I gotta see…" _taking her hand, Sonny walks her inside of his kitchen and Carly says _"Wow it's huge and spotless in here like one of those chef's kitchens you see on the food network."

"That's the idea…and don't touch anything all you gotta do is sit down over here" _Sonny leads her to a stool on one side of the island in the middle of the kitchen_ "And I'll handle the rest."

"I hope this isn't gonna take forever cause like I said I'm starving…forget about making me a pizza let's just order one."

"Not gonna happen sweetheart…" _Sonny tells her shaking his head no_

"Hey the pizza place makes a guarantee to deliver in thirty minutes or less so that's how long I'm giving you; and I highly doubt you can cook eggs let along a homemade pizza."

"Ouch that hurt…" _Sonny replies and then says _"I'm gonna make you eat those words because it just so happens that I'm a hell of a cook. And just to prove it to ya you'll have your pizza in thirty minutes and you'll love it and then you'll have to apologize for insulting my cooking abilities."

"Oh I'm sorry did I crush that massive ego of yours?" _Carly teases him_ "Maybe I should leave out the kitchen so there's enough room for you and your ego."

"Funny…" _Sonny says with a half smile then says _"You just sit quiet and let me make your pizza and then while you're eating we can have our talk."

"Then hurry up and get to making my pizza…your thirty minutes starts right now…"

_Out in the hallway the elevator doors open and Jason comes stepping off…_

_Looking over to Milo, Jason asks _"Sonny home?"

"Yeah Miss. Benson's inside with him. Do you want me to let the boss know you're here?"

_Hearing Carly was inside with Sonny, Jason shakes his head _"No that's fine…I'll speak to him later."

_As Jason walks over to his door he inwardly tells himself that maybe this time around they won't get their messages mixed up. He wouldn't interrupt them and besides he could inform Sonny on everything later…_

_Carly watches as Sonny prepared everything and made her pizza…she smiles watching him because it seemed like he enjoyed cooking and for that matter it seemed to relax him. Sonny liked that she was watching him so intently…she seemed to be enjoying herself. _

_If you would have told Sonny when he first came back into town a few days ago that he would have Carly in his kitchen and cooking for her he'd have laughed in your face. All in the span of three days they have gone from hating each other, yelling, screaming and calling names to lust, attraction and being intimate…and not to mention a trip to the PCPD and now here Sonny was taking her into his kitchen and making her a homemade pizza. _

_All while he was making her pizza and they waited for it to finish baking in the oven Sonny and Carly exchanged casual conversation and exchanged few laughs as they truly enjoyed each others company. Sonny didn't want to bring up her moving back in with Jason until after the pizza was done and she was eating and of course after he got his apology from her for insulting his cooking abilities._

_Exactly thirty minutes later, Sonny pulls out Carly's homemade pizza from his oven and places the pizza pan down onto the island in front of her so she could see how beautiful it was._

"There you go…" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile _"Now isn't that a thing of beauty…better than that frozen stuff you wanted to eat."

_Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip with a little smile as she leans forward and inhales its scent and looks at the bubbly cheese and pepperoni on the pizza._

"Looks good…" _Carly nonchalantly says as she sits back up and looks over to him looking all smug _"Hey just because it looks good doesn't mean it tastes good."

"You just go back to the dining table and I will cut it for you and bring it out so you can eat and then apologize."_Sonny tells her with confidence she will love the pizza and have to apologize to him._

_Carly laughs at him _"Oh my goodness you are actually serious about apologizing for insulting your cooking abilities…is it that serious Sonny? I mean really?"

"Yes it is now go…" _Sonny says with a little smirk then points for her to leave out the kitchen_

_Sonny watches her hips sway as she walks out of the kitchen…once she was gone he cuts the pizza up into slices then gets a beer out of the refrigerator for her. Carly's eyes zero in on the pizza he had placed on a medium sized silver plate platter and when he sets it down in front of her on the dining table she smiles down at it._

"Here you go" _Sonny smiles as she immediately picks up a slice and takes a bite _"I brought you a beer too…" _he places it down on the table and takes a seat in the chair next to her_

_Carly was so hungry she just dove into the pizza and didn't care that he was watching her eat and smiling that arrogant smug smile of his knowing that he was right and the pizza was amazing._

"Okay so it's good…" _Carly admits and when Sonny's grin got wider she rolls her eyes at him and takes another bite out of the slice she had in her hand_

"And…" _Sonny says waiting for his apology_

"And what?" _Carly says while knowing what it was he was waiting for her to say_

"My apology"

"Hey just because you can make a pizza doesn't mean you are excellent cook…"

_With a little chuckle, Sonny says _"I'm not gonna get my apology huh?"

"Afraid not but I will admit you do make a hell of a good pizza how's that." _Carly admits to him_

_With a little dimpled smile, Sonny replies _"I'll take that…for now." _he says and then exhales as he then says _"Now about you moving back in with Jason…"

_Shaking her head no_ "I'm not moving back into Jason's place; I told him I wasn't and I'm telling you the same thing too. No…" _Carly tells him and then picks up a second slice and takes a big bite out of it._

"Caroline I don't think you understand how serious the situation is…that man Joseph Sorel the man you saw at Luke's before you left is very dangerous. I wish he didn't involve you in this but he did and it's because of me. He made a very serious threat about you and it's up to me to keep you safe and see to it that you stay that way. The Brownstone is not safe enough to keep Sorel from sending one of his men after you; it would be best if you would move back in with Jason just until we are able to assure Sorel won't be a danger to you or anyone else."

_After drinking down some of her beer, Carly looks at him and says _"Does that mean you have a hit out on this Sorel guy?"

"That means it's none of your business just let me and Jason handle it and let us keep you safe." _Sonny replies_

_With a sigh, Carly says _"Sonny I understand you and Jason want to keep me safe and I appreciate that don't think that I don't because I do…but I won't live my life in fear. I agreed to let Max guard me and I promised Jason that I wouldn't ditch him."

"I don't get why you are being so stubborn about this…we are talking about your life here Caroline we are talking about keeping you safe and breathing. Why would you even consider saying no to moving back with Jason if it means your life?"

"You really think I'm in that much danger?"

"Yes I do…" _Sonny tells her_

"Then maybe it's a good thing that I do stay at the Brownstone since I do happen to have a cop for a neighbor. Sorel's men wouldn't dare dart the Brownstone knowing that a cop is living there across the hall from me."

"You're putting your trust in Taggert instead of me and Jason?"

"No…never!" _Carly snaps back and then exhales a sigh before calming herself and telling him _"I'm just saying that this Sorel guy would be less likely to try something there than anywhere else…and I will have Max with me everywhere else I go so I should be fine."

_Sonny runs a frustrated hand down his face and then says _"You're determined to say no, no matter what I say aren't you."

"Mr. Control Freak is just gonna have to learn that he can't control everything and you will never be able to control me. I take my own chances and make my own decisions and my decision is to stay at the Brownstone…but I appreciate you looking out for me."

_Sonny didn't like it but he had to accept and respect her decision…_"If you're so determined not to do what I say then I'm gonna have Johnny added to your guard duty along with Max. The same thing goes with what Jason said…wherever you go you stay with your guards. Max and Johnny will make sure you are protected and you cannot ditch them for any reason Caroline.

"I won't I promise…" _Carly tells him as she dives in to her third slice of pizza_

_Watching her make the slice of pizza disappear in a matter of a few bites, Sonny chuckles as he says _"Told you you'd love it…"

"Whatever Corinthos…" _Carly says as she tries to ignore his smug grin and continue eating_

_As he sat watching her, Sonny's thoughts began to wonder with memories of the last time she was here in his penthouse…memories of her holding him in her arms while he cried, memories of him kissing her on the couch, memories of carrying her up the stairs and of course memories of them rolling around naked in his bed._

_Carly catches the look in Sonny's eyes as he watched her eat and she could tell that he was no longer thinking about that Sorel guy and his threats…the look in his eyes told her that he was thinking about them upstairs in his bed. She especially knew she was right when he began to lightly wet his lips…_

_Sonny was debating on whether or not to bring up to her why she didn't stay with him in his bed after they were intimate together upstairs in his bedroom. Carly also began to wonder to herself if she should bring up if he actually wanted her to stay like Jason said that he did and if he did want her to stay why didn't he just say so._

_There was a silence in the penthouse that was so loud it was deafening as the two just sat looking at each other as they were lost in their thoughts about the other._

_Finally Sonny breaks the silence as he says _"You know I gotta hand it to you…you uh really gave it good to Taggert back at the police station. Poor bastard didn't know what hit him once Hurricane Carly came charging at him."

"Yeah well he deserved it…" _Carly replies and then drinks some more of her beer_

"You didn't have to come to the police station with me…my lawyer would have handled it."

"Sonny I wasn't gonna just let him railroad you like that…and besides I don't abandon my friends."

"Oh so I'm your friend now…" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile_ "What happened to I hate your guts."

_Carly smirks at the look he was giving her _"You're not all that bad…" _she picks up another slice of pizza and takes a bite_

"Wow that's some compliment coming from you…" _Sonny replies and then says _"With all that ranting and raving and getting up in Taggert's face the way you did I have no doubt he'll think twice before going up against you again."

"He'd better because if not he'll get more of the same…"

"You uh…you know that if you did agree to move back in with Jason that we would be neighbors."

_With a little crooked smile, Carly says _"Yeah…so?" _she puts down the half eaten slice of pizza and picks up a napkin to lightly dab the corners of her mouth._

"So I think I would be a much better neighbor to have than Taggert…"

_Carly smirks then replies _"And better to look at…"

_Sonny flashes his dimples _"Definitely better…"

"But sadly I'm not moving across the hall so you'll just have to keep missing me I guess."

"Who says I miss you now…" _Sonny says in a low raspy tone then wets his suddenly dry lips once again as he glances down to her lips_

_Standing up from her chair, Carly tells him _"Don't you?" _she starts walking towards the door _

_Sonny gets up immediately from his chair and follows behind her…_

_Carly turns around when he places a hand onto her shoulder _"You see I was right…you do miss me and I haven't even left out the door."

"Well if that's true then I should give you something to miss so I won't be the only one…" _Sonny says in sexy tone _

_Placing his hands onto her hips, Sonny pulls her body against his; Carly's lips slightly part as her heart rate began to increase with how close they were…_

_Sonny glances down to her lips as she began to lightly nibble on her bottom lip…he places a hand onto her cheek and places the pad of his thumb on her lip to release it so she couldn't nibble on it._

"Come'er…" _Sonny whispers inches away from her mouth as his tongue lightly darts out wetting his lips once more before he goes in for the kiss_

_Wrapping her arms around his back, Carly accepts his lips upon hers and allows his tongue entry to inside of her mouth. As his mouth takes possession of hers in a heated kiss, Sonny backs her up until her back is met with the door. Carly moans into his mouth as he deepens the kiss while pressing his body against hers and keeping her trapped against the door. _

_They stay kissing for a good couple of minutes both not able to get enough of each other but neither taking that next step like they did before when he took her upstairs to his bed. Finally Carly began to lightly push him back and Sonny pulls back from her lips ending the kiss._

"I should go…" _Carly says in a soft whisper as she searches his eyes to see if he would ask her to stay the night…_

_Inwardly Carly asked herself that if Sonny did ask her to stay would she? She didn't know the answer to that question but it was very tempting. But hey she probably should go since tomorrow was her first day on the job at GH; although that didn't mean she couldn't stay for a little while but only if he wanted her to. Jason did tell her Sonny wanted her to stay before…but like she told him if Sonny wanted her to stay why didn't he say it instead of letting her leave._

_Sonny wanted to ask her to stay longer with him but here she was again wanting to leave…of course like before he wasn't gonna make her stay if she didn't want to. He then began to remember back to what Jason told him earlier that she was upset when he saw her leaving and that maybe she did want to stay if only he'd have asked her. He inwardly asked himself why she left if she really wanted to stay after they were together earlier today…_

_Just like before when they were upstairs in his bed, Sonny says with a sigh _"If you want…" _he lowers his hands from her waist and takes a couple of steps back stepping out of her personal space._

_They stare at each other for a brief moment and then Carly clears her throat a little then says _"Okay then…" _she opens the door then looks back over her shoulder and says _"I guess I'll see you later…"

_Sonny watches as she closes the door behind her and then mumbles a curse under his breath to himself once she was gone _"Damn it!" _he walks over to his newly stocked mini bar and pours himself a drink. Boy did he need a cold shower after that kiss…_

_Out in the hallway, Carly stands for a moment staring at the closed door…why was she so disappointed that he didn't ask her to stay. She places a hand to her lips where his lips just gave her the most amazing kiss…_

_Exhaling a breath, Carly turns and walks over to the elevator and presses the button…_

_Looking over to Milo, Carly says to him _"Can you call Max for me and let him know I'm on my way down."

"Sure no problem…"

_As the elevator doors open, Carly steps inside and just when the doors are closing Jason comes walking out of his penthouse door…he wanted to ask Milo if Carly was still inside with Sonny but he knew the answer since he caught a glimpse of her getting on the elevator before the doors closed._

_Jason walks across the hall to go check in on Sonny to see if everything was alright since he just saw Carly leaving; Milo opens the door for him. Sonny looks over at the door opening and sees its Jason coming inside..._

"What took you so long Caroline just left five seconds ago?" _Sonny says and then downs the drink in his hand_

"You okay?" _Jason asks since he was drinking…maybe things didn't go any better between him and Carly as he thought_

"Yeah I'm fine…" _Sonny replies and then tells him _"Caroline refused to move back in with you."

"I could have told you that." _Jason replies with a little laugh _"Carly is stubborn and when she has her mind set and made up it's hard to get her to change it."

"Yeah I witnessed firsthand how stubborn she is tonight at the PCPD…"

"You got arrested? What happened?" _Jason asks confused_

"Trust me you don't wanna know…"_ Sonny replies then says _"You wouldn't believe it unless you were there and saw it with your own eyes." _he shakes his head and then asks _"What happened with Sorel? Did you find him at that place?"

_Shaking his head no _"My guess he's somewhere laying low until he's ready to make his move…" _Jason tells him_

_Sonny places his glass back down on the mini bar then runs a hand back through his hair_ "I want that son of a bitch found Jason!"

"We'll find him…" _Jason replies and then says _"He can't stay in hiding forever…"

"We better find him…dead or alive I don't care which one!" _Sonny says with deadly determined look in his eyes_

**End of Chapter 4**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 5**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

_Sitting in the hospital cafeteria, Carly picks over her sandwich as she thought about the past two weeks; she had started her job at GH and was starting to feel like she was putting down roots now that she was working and had her own place. From time to time she would think about whether or not to go through with her plan for payback on Bobbie…the more she got to know and spend time with Bobbie the more she liked her and felt bad for even thinking about going through with it. She thought about just telling her the truth…confessing who she really is and becoming a real Spencer. Luke had offered to make her an honorary Spencer but little did he know that she was a real Spencer by blood._

_Sometimes Carly came so close to telling Bobbie but then she would look at her with Lucas and get angry all over again…not angry at Lucas because he was just a kid but she would get angry at the whole situation. Bobbie gave her away! She could have been a part of the Spencer family all along but Bobbie didn't want her…no instead she goes off and gets this great life with a husband and a brand new child to love. Why wasn't she good enough for her? _

_Whenever Carly found herself thinking about confessing and not going through with making Bobbie hurt she would just remind herself that Bobbie didn't want her and those thoughts would go right out the window. She would also tell herself that staying at the Brownstone was just a way to get closer to Bobbie so she could find out her weaknesses because once she went through with her plan and drops the bomb on her about being her daughter that would twist the knife inside her gut and make her hurt even more._

_Then there was Tony…his little subtle advances were becoming more frequent and Carly didn't understand how Bobbie couldn't see it. One day when she was getting undressed in the locker room at GH to leave for the day and Tony just happened to walk in on her…although she didn't know he was standing there until she had turned around and saw him watching her. Yes the locker room is a mutual area for both male and female staff but it still startled her when she turned around and he was just standing there. Of course he made out like it was an accident as she quickly began to dress but he'd already seen what he wanted anyway. _

_Tony may have been a perfect way to get her payback on Bobbie since he was already interested and she wouldn't have to do much seducing…if it wasn't for the fact that he was a creepy pervert she just might go through with using him. There had to be some other way she could get her payback on Bobbie that didn't involve Tony but she could always still alert Bobbie to her husband's pervert ways as an added twist to make her hurt._

_However thoughts and plans for Bobbie wasn't the only thing going through Carly's head about these past two weeks. She also found herself thinking about Sonny; she hadn't seen him since she last left his penthouse and he gave her that amazing kiss. _

_Carly had been avoiding him since that night…she was avoiding him so much that she hadn't even seen Jason. She hadn't seen Jason because she didn't want to go over to his penthouse for fear she'd bump into Sonny and she didn't meet up with Jason at Jake's because what if Sonny heard them making plans to meet and then show up there too._

_When she left the penthouse that night, Carly once again had many dreams of him…but she didn't want to make more of what was going on between them than there actually was. Yes she and Sonny were on a more civil basis with each other…more than civil if you take in account they were now intimate with each other and of course that kiss he gave her before she left. _

_They had sex that was all and there was nothing more to it…especially with the mind state Sonny was in with grieving over his dead wife. Carly told herself that she was just a comfort for him that night...something else for him to lose himself in instead of losing himself in the grief, hurt and depression he was wallowing in when she first showed up at the penthouse finding it trashed and him drinking and staring at a picture of him and Lily on their wedding day._

_As she sat not eating and playing with a French fry swirling it around in the ketchup on her plate, Bobbie comes into the cafeteria to get her lunch. After she has her plate, she sees Carly sitting at a table by herself and smiles a she walks over to the table she was sitting._

"Well you look like you're in deep thought…" _Bobbie says sitting down across from her. When Carly snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at her, Bobbie then says _"So who's the guy? Is he cute?"

"Why would you assume I was thinking about a guy?" _Carly asks wondering how she knew she was thinking about a guy…Sonny actually._

"Oh I don't know could it be your half eaten lunch you're playing with instead of eating and then that far off look in your eyes and the slight blush of your cheeks which is probably because you are thinking of said guy." _Bobbie says and then takes a bite out of her sandwich_

"I'm not blushing…" _Carly says in self defense and then adds in _"And I just happen to not be all that hungry that's all."

"Come on I know smitten when I see it and you my dear are definitely the smitten kitten…" _Bobbie says with a little giggle _"Allow me to take a guess and say that the guy who has you lost in day dream world is Sonny Corinthos…"

_Unbelievable how did she know she was thinking about Sonny?_

_Of course Carly denies it _"I wasn't thinking about him…"

"You sure about that because when I mentioned his name your cheeks got just a hint more red." _Bobbie says with a little laugh as she made an observation_

"Look Bobbie Sonny already thinks the world revolves around him and that all women he flashes his dimples at fall at his feet…do not feed into the hype. I wasn't thinking about him."

"Okay if you say so…"_Bobbie smiles knowing that she was since she was denying it so much _"It just seems to me like you two would make a great couple. I saw the way you defended him so whole heartedly at the police station."

"Well what was I supposed to do just let Taggert arrest Sonny for no good reason at all? And besides I would do the same for any other friend."

"So you and Sonny are just friends and nothing more?"

_Carly quickly answers _"That's right nothing more…" _well she wasn't exactly lying since she and Sonny weren't a couple or anything and they only had sex just that one time. And she did tell him that he was her friend that last time at the penthouse when he made her a pizza and hey he didn't dispute it so yeah they were on friendly terms instead of how it was in the beginning. _"I would have done the same thing for Jason too."

"Okay well if you are not interested in Sonny then how about going out on a date. I haven't seen you go out since you moved into the Brownstone…and since you started working at the hospital you only go to work and back home and nothing in between."

"That's not true…I do go places." _Carly replies _

"Yeah with me but not the opposite sex so if you aren't interested in Sonny like you say you aren't then how about I set you up on a date."

_With a slight raise of an eyebrow, Carly says _"You want to set me up on a date…" _when Bobbie nods, Carly then asks _"With who?"

"I have a few prospects in mind if you are interested…" _Bobbie tells her _"I mean you say you're just friends and nothing more with Sonny so why not go out on a date."

"Thanks Bobbie but I've never had any trouble getting dates…in fact growing up in Florida I mostly had male friends than female ones. As a teenager in school the girls were always threatened that I'd steal their boyfriends so I didn't really get along with or have any girlfriends…except for one." _Carly tells her but doesn't go into details about her friend Carly that died in a car accident _"So thanks but no thanks I can get my own date…and anyway I don't really want anything serious right now."

"Who said anything about anything serious it's just a date; and how are you gonna get your own date when you don't go out?" _Bobbie asks and then says _"And I promise you whoever I set you up with will be cute."

"Cute…" _Carly says with a little laugh _"Cute is for little girls with crushes on little boys I on the other hand am a grown woman who dates men. A man shouldn't be cute he should be hot and sexy and melts you into a puddle when he grabs you and kisses you senseless."

_In that instant Carly got a quick flash of Sonny kissing her against the door at his penthouse…_

**FLASH**

"Come'er…" _Sonny whispers inches away from her mouth as his tongue lightly darts out wetting his lips once more before he goes in for the kiss_

_Wrapping her arms around his back, Carly accepts his lips upon hers and allows his tongue entry to inside of her mouth. As his mouth takes possession of hers in a heated kiss, Sonny backs her up until her back is met with the door. Carly moans into his mouth as he deepens the kiss while pressing his body against hers and keeping her trapped against the door. _

**END FLASH**

_Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Carly quickly clears her throat and drinks down some of her soda when she realizes that Bobbie is smiling looking at her with that look like she knew exactly what she was thinking._

"Anyways cute is for kids…any guy I'd go out with won't be out of the kiddie pool. So think hot, sexy and passionate not plain vanilla cute."

_Bobbie grins _"You mean someone hot, sexy and passionate like Sonny…like that sexy dance and kiss you two shared on the dance floor at Luke's and then when he carried you out of the club over his shoulder?"

_Carly shakes her head at Bobbie's persistence to push her into Sonny's direction_ "For lack of another example yeah we'll use Sonny…but only as an example because there is nothing more between us than friendship."

"Yeah sure…" _Bobbie smirks then says _"So you want a sexy man like Sonny? You want a man that knows what to do with a woman…like Sonny. You want a man that has just a hint of danger and whose kisses make your toes curl…like Sonny."

"Okay do you want to date him cause you really gotta get Sonny off your brain…" _Carly says with a little laugh _"Yes he's sexy but I'm sure he isn't the only sexy man that Port Charles has to offer."

"Come on let me set you up…I have the perfect guy in mind. He has all the qualities you want except for the hint of danger part. He's sexy and he's a doctor."

"You want to set me up with a doctor here at GH?" _Carly asks_

"Well actually he's a doctor at Mercy Hospital but like I said he's hot and I'm sure he would have no problem in giving you that passion you're seeking."

"I don't know…"

"Come on what's the problem? You're not seeing anyone so why not?"

"I've never dated a doctor before…"

"Okay how about this…how about I set it up for you two to meet at Luke's for drinks and if you like each other you can go from there." _Bobbie suggests as an alternative than just going out on a date_

"What's his name?

"Dr. David Lavery…so what do you say?"

_Carly inwardly tells herself why not…it wasn't like she and Sonny were dating and this guy Bobbie wants to set her up with wouldn't be an actual date._

"Okay you win…"

"Good" _Bobbie says with a smile _"I'll set it up for tonight."

"Tonight? " _Carly questions then says _"If this guy is as hot as you say what makes you think he will be available on so short of notice?"

"Because when I tell him that I have a sexy hot blond for him to meet I have no doubt that he will be interested…and besides with being a doctor the only women he ever really gets to date are nurses at the hospital."

"So he's a player…he goes around hooking up with all the nurses on staff?"

"Hey you wanted hot and sexy and trust me he's it" _Bobbie tells her and then adds in _"And hey you were the one who said you didn't want anything serious so he would be perfect because he's not the settling down type either."

_Taking a moment to think about it, Carly decided to go through with meeting him…Bobbie was right she was kind of acting like a hermit crab especially since she had been avoiding Sonny for the past two weeks and not to mention the fact that she hadn't been out on a date with anyone since she came to Port Charles. She needed to get out of this dry spell…_

"Alright set it up for tonight at Luke's…" _Carly tells her and then says _"And this guy better be as hot as you say." _she says with a little laugh_

"Trust me you won't be disappointed…he's Mercy Hospital's answer to Dr. McDreamy. So you meet him at Luke's and from then on you're on your own."

_Monica Quartermaine was walking nearby and heard what Bobbie said so she came over the rest of the way and says _"Playing matchmaker again Bobbie…"

"Monica why don't you come join us…" _Bobbie says inviting her to sit _"And yes I was just telling Carly about Dr. Lavery over at Mercy. I was assuring her that he's hot and not just a cute face."

_Sitting down at the table, Monica says _"Oh yeah he's definitely easy on the eyes that's for sure."

"Monica have you met Carly…she's new here on staff at GH. She works in physical therapy and is also my new tenant at the Brownstone." _Bobbie looks to Carly and says _"Carly this is Dr. Monica Quartermaine the Chief of Staff here at General Hospital.

"No I don't think I've had the pleasure…it's nice to meet you." _Monica replies with a smile_

_Recognizing her last name, Carly says _"Quartermaine…you're Jason Morgan's mother?"

"Yes I am…do you know my son?"

"Well actually Jason happens to be my best friend…when I first came here to Port Charles he let me stay with him until I was able to find a place of my own." _Carly tells her _

"Oh really…I didn't know that. So you were involved with Jason?" _Monica asks with curiosity_

"Not anymore we're just friends now…"

"I'm sorry I just ask because as far as I knew Jason wasn't involved with anyone other than Robin Scorpio but they're not together anymore and she's moved to Pairs to go to medical school. I hate that she and Jason broke up; Robin is loved by everyone around here and she's sadly missed."

"Well like I said Jason and I aren't together in that way anymore…we're just best friends now." _Carly explains once again and was getting tired of hearing about this Saint Robin_

"But you were involved with Jason when he was dating Robin?" _Monica asks_

_Not liking the stank eye Monica was giving her, Carly replies back _"I don't know any Robin but if Jason was with her while he was with me then that must means she was a bore and not interesting enough to hold Jason's attention." _Jason did tell her about Robin once before and from what she remembered she sounded boring and she didn't understand why Jason was with her in the first place._

_Bobbie looks to Carly and says _"Actually Robin is a very sweet girl although I never understood why she and Jason would be involved; but still you shouldn't talk bad about her since you don't know her."

_With a slight shake of her head, Carly replies _"You know what you're right I won't speak ill of Saints no more."

_Monica then says_ "You know I always wondered if there was more to Jason's breakup with Robin…you must be that reason."

_Carly replies back _"Jason is his own man and he does what he wants so if he broke up with this Robin you're so in love with then he did it because he wanted to not because I made him."

_Bobbie quickly steps in and says _"Monica really you can't blame Carly for Jason breaking up with Robin."

"Why not she just admitted to being a tramp and sleeping with my son while he had a girlfriend…Robin was good for Jason. She's nice and sweet and she's on the fast track to become a future doctor."

"Monica that's enough!"

_Carly quickly fires back_ "Just who do you think you are calling me a tramp?! From the gossip I hear around the hospital you're the original tramp so you have no room to throw stones!"

"I think I'm the Chief of Staff which means I have the power to fire disrespectful staff members."

"You want respect lady you gotta give it first and you want to fire me because I defended myself to you then I'll just have to report you to the hospital board."

_Bobbie jumps in again saying _"Alright you two that's enough!" _she looks to Monica and says _"And Monica you were wrong for calling Carly a tramp and Carly is right she was defending herself so if you go through with trying to fire her and she decides to go to the hospital board I will have to speak up on her behalf as a witness. You owe Carly an apology."

"Fine…" _Monica exhales a frustrated breath then says _"I apologize I shouldn't have called you names…

"If you really mean that then I accept your apology…" _Carly replies but with the look Monica was giving her she knew that she meant what she said and her apology wasn't sincere; Monica only backed down and apologized because of Bobbie._

_Standing up from the table, Monica says _"Well I have rounds to do so I'm gonna get back to work…I suggest you two do the same." _she walks away from the table_

"I'm sorry for Monica's behavior she was out of line…" _Bobbie says with a sigh as she watches Monica leave out of the cafeteria_

"Well now I can see why her other son A.J. acts so entitled and self righteous…it must be a Quartermaine thing but luckily Jason isn't like that."

"You know what don't worry about Monica you just focus on what you're gonna wear tonight at Luke's."

_With a little half smile Carly just shakes her head at Bobbie as she sat looking at her with a grin…_

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

_Jason walks inside of Sonny's office and quietly closes the door behind him seeing that Sonny was talking on the phone to someone in Spanish. Sonny continues to talk as he gestures for Jason to sit down and that he was almost finished. Sitting quietly Jason waited for Sonny to finish his call…_

_Hanging up the phone, Sonny looks over to Jason and says _"You have anything new for me about Sorel's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately no…wherever he is he's laying low. Nobody has seen him." _Jason replies_

_Exhaling a sigh_ "I was just putting in some more calls to some associates of mine…if Sorel shows his ugly face anywhere we'll find out."_Sonny tells him_

"Good hopefully one of your contacts will come through for us and we can end this once and for all; that way Carly won't have to be so heavily guarded."

_Hearing Jason say her name, Sonny asks _"Speaking of Caroline…have you seen her lately?"

_Sonny was wondering if Jason had seen or talked to her lately because he hasn't seen her since the last time they kissed at his penthouse and she left. Although he would get daily updates from Max and Johnny about her but he made sure they didn't tell her that he was checking in on her._

"You know come to think of it I haven't seen or talked to Carly lately…" _Jason tells him and then says _"We've been so busy trying to track down Sorel that I hadn't noticed she hasn't called me or wanted to meet up at Jake's or anything like she usually does."

"Hmmm…wonder what that's about." _Sonny mumbles mostly to himself but Jason heard him just the same._

"Well we know she's safe since Max and Johnny are guarding her and they would have told us if anything was wrong." _Jason points out to him; a small smile starts to form at the corner of his mouth as he watches Sonny walk over to the window and stare down at the view. _"You know you can always call her if you want…"

"Call her? Why should I call her? Like you said Max and Johnny are keeping a close eye on her so she's safe." _Sonny snaps back looking over to Jason and then says _"I was just asking because you two are BFF's as she constantly likes to say…I just thought you would have heard from her."

"No I haven't and since you bring it up it is kind of odd for Carly not to call me at least." _Jason replies and then says _

"You think she's avoiding coming around for some reason?" _Sonny asks curiously as he begins to think why Carly wouldn't contact Jason or come to see him since he was after all her best friend. Why was she avoiding Jason? Or maybe her not coming around was because she was avoiding him and not Jason._

"You think she's avoiding you?" _Jason asks_ "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know you the one that knows how her mind works not me…"

"Well that's easy enough to find out…just call her." _Jason suggests while doing his best to suppress a grin_

"I'm busy you call her…" _Sonny goes back over to his desk and starts looking through some paperwork _

_Jason smirks as he just shakes his head then looks down at his watch _"Well she's still at work so I'll call her later when she's off and back home at her place." _he says looking back up at Sonny_

_Not looking back up at Jason as he continues to look busy, Sonny says _"Yeah sure whatever it doesn't matter to me one way or the other…" _he looks finally looks up at Jason and says _"I only asked because you two are close friends and all…it just seemed to me that she wouldn't stay away from you at least. I mean it's kind of strange she hasn't called you is all I'm saying."

"I'll check on her when she gets off work…"

"Do whatever you want I'm not suggesting you call her or go over there or not…" _Sonny says nonchalantly then looks back down at his papers looking through them_

"Oookay…" _Jason says knowing that Sonny was protesting to much that he didn't care one way or the other _"I'm gonna go oversee a shipment so if you need me that's where I'll be."

_Sonny doesn't reply back and Jason turns around with a little smirk and leaves out of the office. Once Jason was gone, Sonny throws down the pen he had in his hand onto the desk and exhales a sigh. What the hell was wrong with him he was acting like some lovesick teenager?! _

_Once again Sonny started to wonder why Carly hadn't been around lately…was she avoiding him like he thought and if she was why was she doing it. Was this her way of telling him that she didn't want to pursue anything between them…but for that matter did he want to pursue anything with her. It had been a while since he's been with a woman intimately…well not since Brenda and that was done and over with._

_They had sex that one time and then kissed the last time she was at his penthouse two weeks ago before she left out the door. Sonny began to wonder why he even cared so much that she wasn't coming around anymore; it was obvious that she didn't want anything more even after that last kiss he gave her that could have melted an iceberg. _

_Sonny inwardly tells himself that maybe he should just forget about Caroline and get himself another woman to pass the time with…well not forget about her completely because he had to keep her safe until they found Sorel and made sure he wasn't a threat to her anymore but other than that he didn't have to sit around thinking about her. He was Sonny Corinthos damn it! He could have any woman he wanted and if he wanted her he could have her too but it just so happens that he didn't! Well that is what he tells himself but deep down inside he knew that was bullshit…there was an definite attraction between them and if he was honest with himself he liked her getting up in his face like only she could do._

"This is ridiculous…" _Sonny tells himself _"How the hell did this woman turn the tables on me so quickly?" _he wonders aloud since in the beginning all he wanted to do was kick her out of Jason's life_…_he then makes himself get back to work and put her out of his mind._

**General Hospital Nurses Station**

_Later that day Tony Jones comes walking over to Bobbie at the nurses' station and hands her a file _"Can you see that Mrs. Parker in room 402 gets an increase in her meds before you leave for me please."

_Bobbie takes the file _"Sure no problem."

"So how has your day been today?" _Tony asks_

"Oh you know same ol same ol…although I did have lunch with Carly today in the cafeteria and I got her to let me set her up on a date." _Bobbie tells him_

_That peaked Tony's interest greatly _"Oh yeah…with who?"

"You know that hunky doctor over at Mercy Hospital Dr. David Lavery…"

"Yeah the one that left GH to go be Chief of Staff over at Mercy…you set Carly up with him?"

"Yeah why not? He's a hunk and he's single…"

"And he's a playboy…" _Tony replies not liking her setting Carly up with him_

"So what Carly isn't looking for anything serious so it's perfect…" _Bobbie tells him and then says _"Besides wasn't it your idea for us to set Carly up with someone; and why are you so against it I would have thought you'd be all for Carly dating anyone but Sonny."

"I am but Dr. Lavery is the love them and leave them type…he wouldn't be good for Carly he'd only be interested in her for one thing."

"Well like I said Carly isn't interested in anything long term so they can have fun together and when they are ready to move on they can; and who knows they may hit it off and have a spark that will make them want to pursue something more long term."

_With a little frown, Tony replies _"I guess anything is better than Sonny Corinthos…" _even though his words made it seem like he was okay with it he really wasn't; a little twinge of jealousy hit him as he thought about it _"So when is the big date?"

"Well it's not a date, date…Carly agreed to meet him at Luke's tonight for drinks and then see where it goes from there."

"Tonight? So soon?"

"Yeah they are two single young people so why drag things out when you can set it all up with just one phone call." _Bobbie tells him and then says _"I'm gonna go check on Mrs. Parker and then head home. I'll see you there."

"Yeah I'll see ya…" _Tony replies_

_Tony stood there picturing Carly with Dr. Lavery on a date and he didn't like that image one little bit…he knew the doctor's reputation for being a playboy and just the thought of Carly being one of his conquests didn't sit well with him. _

_No matter how hard he tried to fight this crush he has on Carly he just couldn't shake it…he wanted her but he was a married man with a son. Maybe Carly would be up for something discrete that they can keep between just them and Bobbie didn't have to know anything and he could keep his family intact. But would Carly be up for it? And how would he approach her about it…he would just have to buy his time until he had that part figured out and before he made a move. _

_At that moment Tony sees Carly walking towards the elevator doors and presses the button…he walks over to her._

"Hey Carly how's your day been?" _Tony asks_

_Carly looks over to him once again noticing his eyes subtly scanning her body real quick _"Fine everything is great it's good to be working again."

"I'm glad to hear it…" _Tony smiles and then says _"So I hear Bobbie set you up on a date with Dr. Lavery."

_With a little smile, Carly inwardly tells herself that his green eyed monster was showing _"Yeah well she assured me he was hot so I thought what the hell you know." _she knew that would get to him and she didn't care he was the one having impure thoughts about her and she was in no way coming on to him. _"And you know what they say the hot ones are always the best kissers…" _the elevator doors open and Carly steps on and waves goodbye to him as the doors close and then bursts out laughing at his expense once the doors were closed and seeing the look on his face._

_As Carly rides down in the elevator she pulls out her cell phone and calls Max _"Hey I'm on my way out so you and Johnny can come pick me up out front. Oh and I have one stop to make before I head home." _she ends the call and walks out the elevator when the doors open_

_Carly had kept her promise to both Jason and Sonny to stay with her guards and not ditch them; she wasn't use to having someone follow her every move but both Jason and Sonny made it clear that it was for her safety because of some guy that saw her kissing Sonny made a threat towards her. Having Max and Johnny with her wasn't all that bad…she didn't have to worry about getting taxi's anymore and had her own personal car and drivers to take her wherever she wanted._

_As she steps outside the hospital, Carly walks over to the car where Johnny stood holding open the door for her. Getting inside the car she tells Johnny she needed to go shopping; she wanted to get something to wear for tonight._

**The Cosmopolitan Hotel**

_Brenda Barrett and Robin Scorpio walk into their suite with the bellboy carrying their bags inside behind them. Brenda gives the bellboy a tip and he leaves out of the room._

"I can't believe we are back here…" _Robin says and then plops down on the couch _

"Hey Port Charles will always be our home no matter where we go." _Brenda replies_

"Yeah I know…I guess it's just the way we left that makes it kind of seem like we're sneaking back in town where we're not wanted."

"Nobody is sneaking anywhere like I said this is our home." _Brenda replies then says _"Your Uncle Mac is gonna be so surprised and happy to see you." _she sits down on the couch next to her_

"Yeah I didn't tell him I was coming because I wanted to surprise him…I know he's gonna want me to stay but this is only a short visit since I have to get back to school." _Robin tells her and then says _"So you never told me if you're gonna come back with me or not."

"Haven't made up my mind yet…" _Brenda replies and then says _"I'll decide before you have to leave."

"Will your decision have to do with Sonny?"

"I know he's angry at me…furious at me." _Brenda exhales a sigh then says _"But I really think I can get him to listen to me now; since some time has passed and Sonny has had the time to cool down I may get him to see that I never meant to hurt him."

_Robin gives her a sympathetic look _"I hope you get your wish but if Sonny doesn't forgive you I think you need to just accept it and move on. You should give Jax a real chance; he's been wooing you ever since we've been in Paris."

"I know and I love Jax he's great he really is but I have to give it one last shot with Sonny. I explained that much to Jax and he wasn't happy about it but he told me if this is what I needed to do in order to get over Sonny then he wouldn't stop me." _Brenda tells her and then says _"So what about you are you gonna go see Jason?"

"I don't think he wants to see me…not after what he said to me on the bridge."

"Well its Jason's loss if he can't see how wonderful you are; and you should take your own advice and move on too."

"When do I have the time to date anyone I'm busy in school and homework and keeping up my GPA." _Robin tells her and then gets up from the couch _"I'm gonna go freshen up before I go surprise my Uncle Mac."

"Okay and maybe we can go out tonight and have some fun…how about we go to Luke's."

"You think Sonny will be there?" _Robin asks_

"Well it's Friday and Sonny usually goes there late so hopefully he still does…" _Brenda replies and then smiles as she says _"Once I have his attention with wearing his favorite dress he bought for me I'll be able to make my move and win him back."

**The Brownstone**

_Carly pulls out her keys and opens the door to her apartment while holding her shopping bag that had her new dress inside in her other hand. With the door open she goes inside and kicks it closed with her foot behind her; as she is heading into her bedroom she hears a knocking on the door. With a sigh she places her shopping bag down on the couch and goes back to answer the door while wondering who it was since she wasn't expecting anybody._

"Jason" _Carly says with a smile as she opened the door seeing him standing there. She gives him a huge hug as she lunges into his arms and says _"It seems like forever since last I've seen you."

_Jason hugs her back and then says _"Well whose fault is that you haven't called me in two weeks."

_Pulling out of the hug, Carly takes his hand and pulls him inside then closes the door behind him as she says _"Hey the phone works two ways buddy I didn't get any calls from you either."

"Okay so we both should have called…" _Jason replies and then says _"I'm just surprised you didn't call me or for that matter want to meet me at Jake's. So why didn't you?"

_Walking past him, Carly goes to sit on the couch then places her shopping bag on the floor as she says _"I've been busy with work and of course after work I'd be tired; you know how it is after you've been off work for so long and then you go back you have to get back in the swing of things."

"Are you sure that's the case and you weren't just trying to avoid seeing Sonny?" _Jason comes right out and asks_

_Carly gives him a look like what did you just ask me but instead says aloud _"You're crazy Jason why would I be avoiding Sonny…" _she lies knowing very well that's exactly what she was doing_

"I don't know you tell me" _Jason replies _"I thought you and Sonny…"

_Cutting him off, Carly says _"You thought me and Sonny would get together and start dating after you saw him carrying me up the stairs and to his bed."

"Yeah…" _Jason simply says and waits for a reply_

_Exhaling a breath _"What makes you think Sonny wants that or me for that matter?"

"You two are gonna drive me insane you know that right…" _Jason tells her_

"No really Jason I mean think about it Sonny was in a real bad place that night we were together…I was able to comfort him that's all."

"You think Sonny only slept with you as a way to get over the depression and Lily out of his head?"

"Yeah why not…" _Carly replies then says _"I mean yeah he did kiss me again after he cooked for me after we left the police station." _she then sees a way to change the subject so she goes with it as she says_ "Did he tell you about that? Taggert tried to arrest him and took him down to the PCPD and I went down there yelling and screaming and single handedly got them to release Sonny…well with a little help from Sonny's lawyer."

_Jason smirks _"Yeah he mentioned it…but don't try to change the subject" _he replies then says _"Why are you so determined to find excuses not to admit what you really want. You like Sonny so why not just be with him if that's what you want."

_With a sigh, Carly stands up from the couch and picks up her shopping bag _"Jase I really don't have time for this I have to get ready for my almost date tonight." _she didn't want to talk about Sonny she already went through an interrogation with Bobbie earlier at the hospital._

"You're going out on a date? With who?" _Jason asks with a little frown of his brow_

"Bobbie set me up with some doctor guy she knows…it's not a real date we're just meeting up at Luke's for drinks."

"And you went out and bought a new dress…" _Jason asks as he gestures to the shopping bag in her hand_

"Yeah so what…"

_Jason knew that Sonny wasn't gonna like hearing about this _"Nothing…" _he sighs _"Just be careful okay."

"You worry too much…" _Carly says with a little smile and reaches out a hand placing it on his cheek to give it a little rub. Lowering her hand down she then says _"Now I have to go get ready so how about we make plans to meet up another time."

"Sure whatever you want…just _**call **_me and let me know when." _Jason stresses the word call _

"Ooookay I will…now scoot I have to go get ready."

_As soon as Jason leaves out the door he exhales a breath as he contemplates whether or not to tell Sonny about Carly's date tonight._

**Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4**

_Walking inside the penthouse, Sonny exhales a sigh as he looks around at the empty room. It was so quiet…too quiet! He goes over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink then goes over to the terrace doors. _

_Opening the doors Sonny steps outside and goes to stand in the same spot Carly stood in when she was over the last time…his mouth curves into a slight smile at the memory._

**FLASH**

"You had the place cleaned up I see…last I was here the place was trashed."

"Yeah well we control freaks don't like to keep a mess around for too long…" _Sonny replies as he watches her walk over to the terrace window doors and open them _"What are you doing?"

"Just checking out the view…" _Carly says as she steps out onto the terrace looking for an excuse to put some more distance between them. She steps outside and looks up at the night's sky and the view of the city below _"You have a beautiful view up here…"

_Sonny walks up behind her and watches her for a moment enjoying his own view of her _"Very beautiful…"

**END FLASH**

_As he comes out of the memory, Sonny brings the glass in his hand to his mouth and takes a drink of the liquor. Standing for a moment longer he then decides to give Max and Johnny a call to check on her. _

_Walking back inside he closes the terrace doors then goes over to his desk where he sets his glass down and picks up the phone. As he brings the phone to his ear and dials the number the penthouse door opens and Jason comes walking inside._

_Putting down the phone, Sonny didn't want to call Max and Johnny in front of Jason because if he did then Jason would just think he's hung up on Carly and give him that look he always does…and hey he wasn't hung up on her. Well that is what he tells himself anyway._

"Hey what's up?" _Sonny says as he picks up his glass and walks back over to the mini bar finishing the rest of his drink and then places the glass back down._

"Nothing much…I uh just came from seeing Carly." _Jason tells him knowing that he wanted to hear about it since he was the one that pointed out she hasn't been around lately._

_Looking over to him, Sonny nonchalantly says _"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah remember I told you I'd go check on her when she got off work."

"Yeah, yeah I remember but I also told you I didn't care one way or the other if you did or not." _Sonny says while walking back over to the terrace window doors and stares out at the view_

_Jason just shakes his head at his friend knowing that he was trying to act like he didn't care_ "Okay well then you don't want to hear about the date she has tonight."

"Date?!" _Sonny says with a snap as he looks over to Jason with a frown_ "What do you mean a date?! Caroline's going out on a date tonight?! Why the hell didn't Max and Johnny tell me about this date?!"

_Jason watches as Sonny storms his way back over to the phone on his desk and immediately starts to call the guards…_

"Sonny they probably didn't know about it…" _Jason tries to tell him _

_Not listening to him, Sonny calls Johnny and doesn't give him a chance to say anything when he answers the phone _"What the hell are you two doing?! How come I don't know about this date Caroline is going on tonight?! You two idiots are supposed to inform me of everything that happens I had to find out about it from Jason! What are you two just sitting around on your asses instead of doing your jobs?!"

_Jason stands listening to the one sided conversation and trying not to laugh. Johnny tried to explain to Sonny that he and Max didn't know about any date and promptly tries to assure Sonny that he and Max are doing their job of keeping Carly safe._

"How is it that you two don't know anything about this date?! Who the hell is this prick she's going out with?!" _Once again Johnny tries to explain they didn't know anything about a date and then tells Sonny that when Carly got off work she asked them to take her shopping and then they took her back home to the Brownstone _"Shopping…she went shopping after work? So she brought a new outfit for tonight and you didn't think to call and tell me!" _when Johnny scrambles trying to speak, Sonny cuts him off _"Shut up I don't want to hear your excuses!" _he hangs up the phone with a quick slam._

"I told you they probably didn't know anything about Carly's date Sonny. It's not like she's gonna tell them."

_With a pissed off look, Sonny looks over to Jason and says _"But she told you so now you tell me who is this guy she's going out with?"

"Some doctor Bobbie set her up with; Carly says it's not a real date and that she's just meeting him for drinks at Luke's." _Jason replies and then asks with a little grin _"You don't have a problem with her meeting this guy do you? I mean you are the one that claims you don't care one way or the other."

"I don't care I was just under the impression she wasn't dating but you know what if she wants to date far be it for me to stop her." _Sonny plays it off like it didn't bother him when it actually did_

"So you don't want to go to Luke's and check the guy out?" _Jason asks_

"Why would I do that Jason it's not like we're a couple or anything she wants to date let her date I'm over it…" _Sonny says as he walks over to the stairs_

_Jason looks at him confused as to why he was going upstairs _"Where are you going it's kind of early to be going to bed?" _he seriously doubted that Sonny wasn't gonna go check the guy out tonight._

_Sonny doesn't even reply as he continues on up the stairs to get himself ready to go to Luke's…he just told Jason he wasn't going but he really did want to go and check out the guy Carly was meeting on this so called "date". Besides he usually goes to Luke's anyway so he wouldn't really be going to check on Carly and her date…he'd just be doing what he usually does every Friday night._

_Deciding to not get more involved than he already was between them Jason leaves and goes back over to his place. If Sonny did decide to go to Luke's it would be his decision and because he wants to._

**Luke's Blues Club**

_Sitting in the back of the car as Max and Johnny pull up at the club, Carly tells them _"I'm not sure how long I'm gonna stay it depends on if this guy Bobbie set me up with is as hot as she says."

"Carly uh are you sure you want to go out on this date…" _Max asks; Johnny had told him about Sonny's reaction _"I mean I thought you and the boss were…"

_Cutting him off, Carly snaps back _"You thought wrong Max. Sonny and I are not together and I am free to date whoever I want. And besides it's not a real date we're just meeting up for drinks."

"You want us to go inside with you and hang back at another table?" _Johnny asks_

"Thanks but no thanks I don't need you two looming over us and scaring the poor guy off." _Carly tells them as she steps out of the car and closes the door behind her._

_Walking inside the club, Carly looks around for the guy Bobbie gave her a description of…since the club was kind of crowded she decided to grab a seat at the bar. As she walked over to the bar while taking off her jacket Carly of course got many looks from guys in the club that were definitely checking her out. She was wearing a sexy black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places with black knee high boots; she places the small skinny strap of her purse on the back of the bar chair and then puts her jacket down over to cover it up._

_Mike who was on bartender duty tonight came over when he saw Carly sitting at the end of the bar _"Well hello again. I see you decided to come out tonight and may I say you are looking very beautiful."

_Carly smiles_ "Thank you…"

"So how about that drink on the house I promised you…what can I get for you?"

"Um how about a white wine…" _Carly tells him_

"Coming right up…" _Mike replies and when he places her drink down in front of her he says _"So are you meeting my son here tonight?"

"Sonny? No I'm not…actually I'm meeting someone else Bobbie set me up with. He's supposed to be meeting me here for drinks." _Carly takes a sip of her wine as she wonders why the hell was everyone so sure she was with Sonny…first Bobbie then Jason, then Max and Johnny and now Mike._

_With a confused look since he remembered seeing how close she and Sonny seemed to be the other week when she came to get her jacket, Mike replies _"I'm sorry I just assumed you and my son were an item."

"Sorry but we're not Mike. Sonny and I are just friends…"

"You two could have fooled me the last time you were here." _Mike replies with a little smirk and then walks down on the other end of the bar to refill drinks _

_Carly remembers back to the last time she was here with Sonny and he kissed her…_

**FLASH**

I don't want to go out with you and besides like I said you missed your chance last night when you left."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny whispers as he lightly wets his lips_ "You sure about that Caroline?"

_Carly knew he was going to kiss her and she wanted to push him away but her hands betrayed her as she wrapped her hands around his neck as he places one hand at the small of her back and rubs the other hand up and down her back._

**END FLASH**

_Carly snaps out of her thoughts of Sonny when she feels a hand softly placed onto her shoulder; turning around she sees a guy she assumed was the man Bobbie set her up with. She inwardly tells herself that Bobbie was right he was definitely hot and sexy._

"You must be Carly…" _David says with a smile as he inwardly tells himself that Bobbie wasn't lying when she said Carly was hot. _

"And you must be Dr. David Lavery…"_Carly smiles _

"Just David" _he says with a sexy smile then sits next to her in the empty chair_ "So Bobbie wasn't lying when she said you were beautiful."

_Flirting back, Carly says _"Thank you…and her description of you almost doesn't do you justice."

"I hope that's a good thing…" _David replies_

"It's definitely a good thing." _Carly smiles_

"So I see you started without me…" _David gestures to her wine glass_

"I just really got here so you're not that far behind."

_Mike comes down to where Carly was talking to some guy he assumed was her date…he contemplated on whether or not to call Sonny as he took his drink order. David orders a scotch on the rocks and then he and Carly sit talking getting to know each other. After a few drinks and a lot of talking, flirting and laughing, David asks Carly to dance and she accepts taking his hand as he leads her onto the dance floor._

_It was at that moment when Sonny came walking into the club; his eyes immediately zero in on Carly with her arms wrapped around some guy dancing on the dance floor. He stands for a moment longer watching them and then walks over to the bar to sit as he continues keeping a watchful eye on them. _

_Mike came over to him_ "Michael I was wondering when you'd show up. I was just about to call you actually."

"Oh yeah why is that?" _Sonny says keeping his eyes on Carly_

"For the exact reason you haven't kept your eyes off of Carly since you came in the club." _Mike replies and then says _"She's on a date."

"I can see that Mike!" _Sonny snaps back then tells him _"You know what why don't you get me a drink and get back to work and leave me alone."

_With a sigh that Sonny wouldn't talk to him, Mike replies _"Fine I'll get you your usual."

_Out on the dance floor, Carly and David were dancing very close and Sonny couldn't help but think back to when he danced with her that first night at Luke's when he first saw her._

**FLASH**

_Sonny looks down at her slightly parted lips and then back up into her eyes as he says in a low sexy tone _"You know you're playing with fire don't you? You don't even know me and you're dancing this close…"

"Does it bother you being this close to me?"

"Hell no…" _Sonny replies_

_With a sexy little laugh, Carly softly says _"Good…"_leaning into his lips so they are inches apart she says as she continues to look into his eyes _"I can feel how hot you are for me…its pressing against my thigh."

"Does that bother you?" _Sonny asks_

_Repeating his words, Carly says _"Hell no"

"Good" _he flashes his dimples_

**END FLASH**

_Mike places Sonny's drink in front of him _"You know I'm surprised you haven't gone over there yet and cut in."

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" _Sonny replies as he picks up his drink and takes a gulp…_

_With a sigh, Mike walks away leaving Sonny to himself…_

_On the dance floor, David holds Carly close in his arms as he softly caress one hand up and down her back and then the hand ever so softly caresses down over her ass as he stares into her eyes._

_Feeling his hand on her backside, Carly smiles flirtingly as she says _"So uh are you looking to make me one of your many conquests? Your hand is dangerously low and I can feel the definite evidence of your uh…attraction to me."

"Do you want to be?" _David flashes a sexy smile and then says _"We can always get out of here and go back to my place."

"Forward and to the point…I like that in a guy." _Carly replies_

_Smiling back at her, David says _"So what do you say we get outta here and continue this dance horizontally back at my place."

_Both David and Carly get a shock when, Sonny pulls him back off of her then stands between him and Carly _"She's not going anywhere with you so unless you want my fist down your throat I suggest you get the hell outta here."

_Carly stood staring daggers at Sonny at how he pulled her and David apart but when she was about to start yelling at him for some reason a smile came to the corner of her mouth; why was she enjoying Sonny's jealousy as he backed David off of her._

_David frowns as he stares back at Sonny and says _"Hey I was under the impression Carly was single."

_Carly finally steps in as she pushes Sonny back to put a little distance between him and David _"I am single and Sonny you are out of line."

"No way in hell are you going anywhere with this guy." _Sonny tells her_

_Looking over to Carly, David tells her _"Hey when you lose the warden give me a call. Bobbie has my number."

_David walks past Carly and Sonny as Sonny keeps a deadly glare on him as he walks by and out the door. _

_Tapping him on his shoulder for him to turn around to face her, Carly says _"What's your problem? We're not together so what gives you the right to scare off anyone I'm dancing with."

"You were actually gonna go home with that prick?"

"So what if I was like I said we aren't a couple." _Carly argues back_

"Why have you been avoiding me the past two weeks?" _Sonny asks ignoring her comment about them not being a couple_

_As Sonny and Carly stood arguing back and forth, Brenda and Robin walk inside of Luke's and they both notice Sonny with some blond woman they didn't recognize._

_Carly folds her arms across her chest _"What does it matter to you if I was avoiding you or not."

_Sonny's eyes scan down her body as his tongue lightly darts out wetting his suddenly dry lips _"It matters because the last time we were together and I kissed you before you left out my door I thought we were over with the games of hating each other." _he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her body against his_

_Just then at that moment, Brenda came walking over _"Sonny…" _she says his name making him lower his hands from Carly's waist and turn around seeing her and Robin standing there_

"Brenda…what are you doing here?" _Sonny replies noticing that she was wearing his favorite red dress that he bought for her._

_Carly recognizes the name and realizes that this is Sonny's ex girlfriend that betrayed him by wearing a wire; she watches Sonny carefully for his reaction to her as a little twinge of jealousy comes over her._

_Brenda looks at Carly and notices Sonny wrap an arm around her waist which didn't sit well with her _"Port Charles will always be my home…" _she tells him then says _"Robin and I came down for the weekend she wanted to surprise Mac."

"Hello Sonny…" _Robin says as she too noticed how close Sonny seemed to be with this blond woman_

"Robin…" _Sonny replies dully_

"So who's your friend?" _Brenda asks looking straight at Carly_

_Just when Sonny is about to introduce her, Carly beats him to it as she says _"I'm Caroline his girlfriend…but you can call me Carly." _she looks at Sonny and says _"Sonny's the only one that calls me Caroline." _she looks back at Brenda with a take that look_

_Sonny tries to hold back his shock when he heard Carly introduce herself as his girlfriend…he just flashes a sexy dimpled grin at Carly and then looks over to Brenda and Robin._

"Yeah that's right Caroline and I have been seeing each other for a while now…" _Sonny tells them and then says _"I'm sorry you're gonna have to excuse me I just can't resist giving my woman a proper kiss. I just got here…you know how it is."

_Framing Carly's face in the palms of his hands, Sonny flashes his dimples at her and Carly follows his lead as she leans into his lips while wrapping her arms around his back. They inch slowly together as Carly slightly parts her lips allowing Sonny's tongue to ever so softly slide across her bottom lip and then enter inside her mouth; he captures her lips in a passionate sensual kiss making sure to make it a real good and long kiss to not only put on a show for Brenda but because he missed the touch and feel of her lips upon his._

_Brenda folds her arms as she looks disgusted at them practically making out in front of her and then she looks over to Robin as they both exchanged looks of displeasure. Finally Brenda clears her throat to get their attention so that they could come back up for air…_

_Sonny and Carly reluctantly part from their kiss and they look back over to Brenda and Robin still standing there _"Sorry I got so caught up in the moment I forgot you two were there." _he says_

"Yeah so if you don't mind Brandy my man and I would like to be alone…" _Carly says deliberately calling her the wrong name _

"It's Brenda not Brandy and if you don't mind I would like to speak with Sonny in private."

_Placing her hand on her hip, Carly looks straight at Brenda _"Actually I do mind" _she tells her and then says _"You see Barbie you're not with Sonny anymore so anything you have to say to him you can say it front of me; his new woman." _Sonny's dimples were on full blast as he watched Carly claim him as hers to Brenda. Carly goes on to say_ "And besides you betrayed Sonny to the Fed's and for that matter we don't know if you have a wire on right now so I suggest you back off and go find yourself someone else you can betray and he can dump you too."

_With a glare, Brenda fires back _"Sonny where did you find this tramp? You can't actually be serious about being with her?" _looking at Carly she then says _"In fact I'm so sure he's not because you're not Sonny's type so more than likely he's just using you for sex!"

_Sonny was just about to intervene but doesn't get a chance to when a waitress walks by with drinks on a tray and Carly quickly picks up one of the drink glasses and splashes the drink in Brenda's face and dress._

"YOU BITCH!" _Carly snaps back_

_Brenda looks down at her wet dress and yells back _"Oh you are so gonna pay for that…"

_Just when Brenda is about to lunge towards Carly and Carly back at her, Sonny steps between them _"Okay that's enough Brenda!"

_At that moment a crowd began to watch even more than the ones who were already watching all while Mike stood behind the bar watching the whole thing. _

_Carly tries to go around Sonny as she yells back _"Bring it on twit! I'll mop the floor with your ass all over this club and out to the curb where you belong!"

_Robin looks appalled at Carly and yells out to Sonny _"Sonny put a leash on her! Brenda only wanted to talk to you privately but your so called girlfriend had to butt in when she should have stayed out of it."

_Sonny turns to Carly and places his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes as he tells her in a soft soothing tone _"Hey, hey calm down…I'll handle it." _once he has Carly calm he places a soft kiss onto her lips for good measure and then turns back around to look straight at Brenda as he tells her in no uncertain terms _"We have nothing to talk about and if you ever talk disrespectful to my lady again you'll regret it you understand what I'm sayin here." _he then looks over to Robin and says _"And as for you you're the one that needs to stay out of it; and the same goes for you too. Don't ever let me catch either of you talking bad about Caroline or getting up in her face because if I find out you so much as looked cross eyed at her you're gonna have to deal with me." _looking back to Carly, Sonny asks her _"You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah sure just let me get my purse and jacket…" _Carly replies as she looks straight at Brenda who was staring at her._

_Sonny stops her and says _"I'll get them for you…" _he places a kiss on her cheek and just when he's about to go get her things his cell phone starts to ring. With a sigh, Sonny tells Carly _"I have to get this…"_Answering the call _"Hello…" _he steps off to the side to talk which left Carly by herself with Brenda and Robin_

_Brenda immediately starts to say once Sonny is out of ear shot _"You know you're not fooling anyone…you're no more Sonny's new girlfriend than I'm the Queen of England."

"I'm sorry did you miss the kiss Sonny gave me right in front of your face."

_Robin jumps in saying _"Brenda's right it just seemed like you two were putting on a show for our benefit. I'm not buying it either."

"Who the hell cares what you believe because I sure don't." _Carly tells Robin and then looks back and forth between the both of them _"All that matters is that _**Sonny**_ knows who he is with and oh you know what…" _she looks pointedly at Brenda as she tells her _"It's not you." _She smiles smugly and then crosses her arms over her chest._

_Sonny walks back over to them while putting his cell phone back in his suit jacket pocket _"Sorry about that…I trust everything is okay over here."

"Just fine sweetie…" _Carly tells him_

_Sonny smirks that she was acting all lovey dovey with him; he takes her hand and walks her off to the side not too far away from Brenda and Robin…_

"I uh…that phone call I got was business and I'm gonna have to go out of town for a little while."

_Brenda and Robin do their best to listen in on what Sonny was telling Carly…_

_Carly asks _"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure but hopefully it will only be a few days…"

"Does this have anything to do with that Sorel guy?" _Carly asks as she leans in closer and lowers her voice tone down so only he could hear her_

"Don't worry about that its business and I'll handle it…" _Sonny tells her and then flashes her a dimpled smile _"Let me go get your things and then we can get outta here…and uh maybe we can pick up where we left off with that kiss before we were interrupted."

_Carly doesn't reply as she just smiles back since Brenda and Robin were still watching them and their big ears were trying to listen in. Sonny goes over to the chair at the bar where her jacket was and gets it and also picks up her purse for her. _

_Brenda walks over to Carly and says _"So Sonny's going out of town on business…looks like some things never change. Let me ask you something how do you handle it when he leaves on business and keeps secrets from you?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I respect Sonny's privacy when it comes to his business and when he's away I just remind him of how incredible the reunion will be." _Carly grins and Brenda rolls her eyes_

_Sonny comes back over with Carly's jacket and helps her put it on then holds out her purse for her to take as well _"Here you go sweetheart…" _he places a hand around her waist and doesn't even look Brenda and Robin's way as he leads Carly towards the door._

_Once they are outside the club, Carly turns to look at Sonny and says _"Max and Johnny can take me home from here…"

_Placing his hands onto her waist, Sonny pulls her to him and says _"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take my girlfriend home." _he flashes his dimples_

"Don't read into that because I only said what I said to help out a friend; I figured you wouldn't want to give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing you alone…so I told her I was your girlfriend."

"Well you did a _**damn**_ _**good**_ job at playing the part…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"I kind of like seeing you jump to my defense…it's kind of a turn on…especially like that last time when you went all hurricane Carly on Taggert's bald head." _he smirks and flashes his dimples_

"Friends help friends when they need it…I'm sure you'll do the same for me if ever I need it now that we are friends." _Carly keeps stressing the word friend_

"You don't really want to be just friends…" _Sonny asks as he places a hand onto the side of her face and lightly wets his lips. With his other hand still on her waist he pulls her even closer so that their bodies are pressed together _"Do you Caroline…" _he leans into her lips_

_Just then the door opens and Brenda and Robin come walking out; they were leaving to go back to their suite at the Cosmopolitan since Carly had ruined Brenda's dress when she splashed the drink on her. They stop in place when they see Sonny and Carly standing close together and staring into each other's eyes…_

_Carly sees them watching them out of the corner of her eye and she wraps her arms around Sonny and leans the rest of the way into his lips. Sonny of course didn't waste any time or question her as he captured her lips with his own and they began to kiss passionately outside in the cold…although they didn't notice the cold at all since the kiss was hot enough to keep them nice and toasty warm._

_Robin takes Brenda's hand _"Come one let's get out of here…" _she pulls Brenda along with her as they walk past Carly and Sonny kissing and into the parking lot to their car._

_Even after Brenda and Robin had gotten in their car and left, Sonny and Carly were still kissing…Max and Johnny stood back by the car watching them kiss and they both were glad that their boss was finally over Brenda since neither of them really liked her all that much since she was so whiny._

_Finally pulling apart, Sonny and Carly once again stare into each other's eyes…_

_Sonny is the first to speak _"You sure I can't take you home?"

"Don't you have a business trip to leave on?"

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny says _"This isn't over Caroline…when I get back we'll see what we can do to make your claim of being my girlfriend a reality."

_Nibbling on her bottom lip for a brief moment, Carly replies _"We'll see…"

_Leaning into her lips placing a quick kiss onto her lips, Sonny flashes his dimples at her and then looks over to where Max and Johnny were parked and waves for them to bring the car over. Quickly, Max and Johnny get inside the car and drive over to where they were standing; Sonny opens the back door for Carly and helps her get inside then closes the door. He stands for a moment watching the car drive off with her inside and then waves for his driver to bring his limo over. _

_As Sonny sits in the back of his limo he sighs knowing that he had to leave for Puerto Rico tonight…that call he got on his cell phone was Benny telling him that one of his associates came through with a possible Sorel sighting. Sonny takes out his cell phone to call Jason and tell him to meet him at his penthouse. The rest of the ride home, Sonny sat looking out the window with his thoughts now on finding Sorel so that he could hurry up and get back to Caroline…they had some unfinished business themselves to discuss._

**The Brownstone – Carly's Apartment**

_On the ride home back to her apartment, Carly thought over everything that happened tonight on her almost "date" with Dr. David Lavery. The night didn't go as she expected especially with Sonny showing up and then her claiming to be his girlfriend to his ex twit of a wire wearing girlfriend Brenda. For the most part she had a great time tonight and it was all because Bobbie decided to set her up on a date. _

_Carly also thought about Bobbie too; why was she allowing herself to get so close to her. This was the woman who didn't give a damn about her when she was a baby! The woman that didn't want her and gave her away the second she was born! This was the woman that went off and got herself a brand new life with a doctor husband and a new adopted child to love instead of keeping and loving her! No she couldn't allow herself to be close to her anymore; all of this bonding had to stop because she was still determined to get her payback on the mother that didn't want her!_

_As the car pulled up to the Brownstone, Carly gets out and enters into the building through the sideway entrance. She walks up to her place as she takes out her keys from her purse; just as she has the door open and is about to walk inside Bobbie comes walking down the hallway towards her._

"Home already…" _Bobbie says and Carly turns looking at her _"I saw your car and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to hear how your almost date went. So tell me was the good doctor sexy and passionate enough for you?"

_With all of her thoughts about Bobbie on the way home in the car still on her head, Carly sighs as she walks inside the apartment with Bobbie following behind her…_

"Yeah I uh have to give you your props actually…he was very sexy." _Carly tells her as she turns around to face her._

_Bobbie grins while taking Carly's hand and leading her over to the couch to sit down…_

_As they sit, Bobbie says _"Okay so don't leave me in suspense…spill it." _she grins wanting more details of her almost date_

"Well there isn't much to tell. We met, we had drinks we laughed and danced a little and then I left."

"That's it?" _Bobbie asks not believing that's all that happened especially with Dr. Lavery's playboy reputation _"Come on there has to be more; stop holding out on me I want to hear all the juicy details."

"That's it that's what happened." _Carly replies back not going into details _"We had fun at the club and I came home and there's nothing much more to say."

_Bobbie was confused with the way Carly was acting not wanting to tell her any details on what happened on her almost date tonight; she thought that her and Carly were bonding and becoming good friends so why did it feel like she was shutting her out._

"Are you okay…because you seem kind of distant with me for some reason?"

"I'm fine I don't know what you're talking about…" _Carly stands up from the couch _"You know it's getting late and I'm tired so I'm gonna get undressed and ready for bed."_ she starts to turn and walk towards her bedroom but Bobbie places a hand on her shoulder and Carly turns back around_

"Something's wrong I can tell…" _Bobbie tells her and then says _"Whatever it is you can talk to me. I thought we were becoming friends."

"Oh my God will you lay off my back already! There is nothing wrong. I told you what happened on my date and now I'm just tired and I'd like to get some rest so if you don't mind could you please see yourself out."

_With a confused and hurt look in her eyes, Bobbie replies _"Okay…maybe you're just tired and uh we can talk later when you're more rested."

"Yeah sure whatever…" _Carly says_

_Turning around, Bobbie walks to the door and turns back around to look at her as she opens it and stands in the doorway _"Good night Carly…"

"Good night…" _Carly replies_

_Bobbie leaves out the door and closes it behind her; as she stands staring at the closed door for a moment she felt like she just got a kick in the gut for some reason. Why would Carly act that way towards her? They were becoming so close and now she's shutting down and shutting her out. Something was wrong but she didn't know what it was. Exhaling a sigh, Bobbie leaves and walks down the hallway and to the stairs…_

_The second Bobbie was out the door, Carly began to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She had completely shut down and shut Bobbie out even after how close they had managed to become. She didn't plan on bonding with Bobbie when she moved into the Brownstone but somehow it had snuck up on her. Pushing back the tears, Carly doesn't let a single one fall as she turns around and goes into her bedroom to get undressed._

**Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4**

_The elevator doors open and Sonny immediately walks out and over to penthouse 4 where Francis opens the door for him while telling him that Jason was waiting for him inside. Jason stands up from the couch where he was sitting when he sees Sonny come inside._

"Benny called me…" _Sonny tells Jason as he walks over to where Jason was standing _"We got a lead on Sorel. He was spotted in Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico…why would Sorel go there when he knows that's your territory too?"

"Because he's an idiot who knows why Sorel does the shit he does…" _Sonny replies back then says _"I'm leaving tonight and going over there."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No you stay here at least one of us should still be here and besides with you here I know Caroline is safe."

_Nodding, Jason replies _"Okay…but I don't think you should go alone. Take a couple of guards with you just in case this is some kind of set up of Sorel's."

"Puerto Rico is my territory and everyone there is loyal to me Sorel would have to be crazy to try something there." _Sonny replies_

_Jason then says _"True but this is Sorel we're talking about…he's on the run and desperate. I still say you shouldn't go by yourself."

"Okay if it makes you feel any better I'll take Francis, Marco and Diego with me."

"Good that makes me feel a lot better and if you need any more back up just call me and I'll be on my way."

"Can you call the pilot and set everything up for me? I'm gonna go pack a bag." _Sonny asks him_

_Jason calls out to Sonny before he goes up the stairs _"Why don't you wait and go in the morning?"

"That bastard could be gone by then!" _Sonny replies_

"He may not even be there and your contact only said Sorel was spotted there not that they had him captured and lock up waiting for you."

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny says with a slight nod _"Okay so I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Good and I'll set everything up for you with the pilot." _Jason replies and then he began to wonder if the reason Sonny wasn't home when he called him to meet him was that he decided to go to Luke's and check out Carly's date._ "So where were you when you called me to meet you? Did you decide to go to Luke's after all and check the guy out Carly was on a date with?"

_Sonny casts a look over to Jason as he replies _"You already know the answer to that so why even ask it."

_Jason smirks and then asks _"So what happened?"

"Exactly what was expected to happen; they were dancing and the guy had his hands all over her so I went over there and I backed him off and he left." _Sonny tells him_

"And Carly didn't have a problem with that?"

"Caroline was too busy pretending to be my girlfriend to Brenda to make a fuss about it."

_Jason was surprised as his eyes go wide hearing that Brenda was back in town and she and Carly were face to face _"Brenda's back in town?"

"Yeah and she brought Robin with her too…something about coming home for the weekend so that Robin could surprise Mac."

_Hearing that Robin was back too, Jason says _"So they're only gonna be here for the weekend?"

"That's what they said so hopefully they'll be gone when I get back and hey don't let Robin get to you…Brenda likes to play games and I'm sure she's whispering in Robin's ear to get her to win you back."

"I know how to handle Robin…" _Jason replies; there was no way he could be with Robin again especially after she proved how disloyal she could be _"So what happened with Carly and Brenda? Why in the world did she say she was your girlfriend?" _he asks with a little chuckle_

_Sonny smirks as he got a mental picture of Carly claiming herself as his girlfriend and then another when she splashed the drink in Brenda's face…_ "Well uh Caroline said she only said it so that Brenda wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing me alone but I kind of think there's more to it than that." _he grins with a little laugh of his own _"You should have seen it, it was so funny Caroline got up in Brenda's face and claimed me as hers and basically told Brenda to back off like she was marking her territory or something." _his dimples come out at the memory as he tells Jason what happened and Jason laughs listening _"She then proceeds to splash a drink in Brenda's face and I ultimately had to step between them before Caroline made good on her threat to kick her ass."

"Sounds like Carly…wish I was there to see it." _Jason smirks then says _"So you just played along with Carly's claims to be your girlfriend. I bet you just loved that huh?"

"Let's just put it this way…you uh may get your wish of me and Caroline together as a couple."_Sonny smiles and his dimples deepen _"I told her when I get back that we would discuss making her claim of being my girlfriend a reality."

"Well it's about time you stopped denying wanting to be with Carly and decided to go for what you want."

"Jason you make it sound like Caroline and I have been feuding for years or something…" _Sonny replies and then says _"It hasn't been that long since we met."

"Yeah but you aren't the one stuck between the two of you…I am!" _Jason tells him with a little laugh_

"Whatever…" _Sonny says with a smirk and then gets serious again as he goes back to talking about business _"Anyways you just set things up with the pilot. I want to leave early so say around five o'clock make sure the jet is ready; hopefully my trip will put an end to this Sorel shit."

"Don't worry I'll set everything up…" _Jason replies_

_And with that said, Sonny heads upstairs and Jason leaves and goes back across the hall to his place to put the call in to the pilot and have the jet fueled and ready for Sonny's departure._

**Puerto Rico – Sonny's Casino Office**

_Carlos the manager of the casino and Sonny's associate he has running things for him in Puerto Rico is sitting behind Sonny's desk and in his chair while talking to the man sitting across from him…it was Joseph Sorel._

"So I made the call and Sonny knows that you're here…well that is he knows you were spotted here in Puerto Rico not that you and I are now working together to take over his territory." _Carlos says with a devious little grin_

_Sorel nods with a grin of his own _"I'm glad you are a better business man than Corinthos…" _he replies and then says _"Corinthos is too damn stubborn to listen to reason or to know a good thing when its staring him in the face. We could have made a lot of money but instead he's gonna be taken down off of his high horse and we will take over in his place…you here in Puerto Rico and me back in Port Charles."

"That's the plan…" _Carlos replies _"Now I'm sure Sonny is on his way here so you are gonna have to stay out of sight. Sonny won't suspect we're working together since I'm the one that made the call alerting him that you're here; he thinks I'm on his side and he won't know it until it's too late."

"So what's the plan when he gets here…kill him?" _Sorel asks_

"Killing Sonny isn't gonna be easy especially if he isn't alone or brings his enforcer Jason Morgan with him."

_Exhaling a sigh, Sorel replies _"Yeah you're right…so what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna wait for the right moment when we have him alone and then we take him out…" _Carlos explains _

"And we take over…" _Sorel smirks then says _"I like it!"

"I thought you would…"

"But what if we can't get him alone…maybe we should come up with a backup plan."

"What do you have in mind?" _Carlos asks_

_A sneaky little smile comes across Sorel's face as he explains his plan B_ "Well it just so happens that Sonny has a new lady friend…he's not with that model Brenda Barrett anymore. He's into some hot blond chick that he seems very protective of. So I'm thinking that if we can't get to him here that we can use her."

"Sounds good…if we can't get to Sonny here then we will definitely use this new woman in his life."

"I didn't catch her name but we can easily find that out and then we can kidnap her and use her as a ransom to lure Sonny where we want him and then…" _Sorel laughs leaving the rest unsaid_

"I like the way you think…" _Carlos grins and then says _"Before long Sonny will be eliminated and we will take over."

_They laugh at the brilliance of their plan to take Sonny down…_

**The Next Morning – Kelly's Diner**

_Jason and Carly walk inside the diner to have breakfast together; Jason had called Carly to see if she wanted to meet him. At first Carly didn't want to go to Kelly's especially after the way things ended with Bobbie last night when she got home but she told herself that there was no use in trying to avoid her. They find an empty table and Jason pulls out a chair for Carly and then sits in the chair across from her_

_Noticing that Carly was unusually quiet, Jason asks _"Okay out with it what's wrong…you're too quiet so something has got to be up."

"I'm fine…" _Carly replies_

"Carly this is me you're talking to…" _Jason tells her and then says _"Don't tell me you're fine when you're clearly not."

_The waitress comes over and says _"Good morning my name is Penny…" _she smiles _"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

_Looking at the menu on the table, Carly says _"Uh just get me a cup of coffee and an apple turnover."

_Jason makes his order saying _"Coffee with the bacon and scrambled egg breakfast."

"You got it coming right up…" _Penny says with a smile then leaves to put in their order_

"Okay now tell me what's wrong because something is; it's written all over your face." _Jason says as soon as Penny is gone_

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly says _"I guess I'm just regretting moving in to the Brownstone…I never expected to bond with Bobbie but somehow it happened."

"So you're rethinking your decision to make her pay for giving you up?"

"For the umpteenth time Jase nothing is gonna change my mind on that…it's just…like I said I didn't expect to get so close to her that's all. Last night when I got home from Luke's she came up to my place and wanted me to dish the gossip on what happened and I kind of snapped on her and shut down and asked her to leave."

"And now you're regretting doing that?"

"Jase please I don't…" _Carly sighs then continues to say _"I just don't want to talk about Bobbie right now okay."

"Okay I won't push…if and when you're ready to talk about it you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks" _Carly softly replies _

_Penny comes back over with two coffee mugs placing each one down in front of them and then proceeds to pour their coffee_ "Your breakfast shouldn't be much longer."

_Jason thanks her as she leaves and then looks back to Carly and says _"So how about you tell me about your date instead." _the corners of his mouth curve into a little grin_

_Carly couldn't help but smirk when she saw the look on Jason's face; she knew that Sonny must have told him everything._

"What's to tell you already know what happened?" _Carly replies with a little chuckle then says_ "It's obvious you and Sonny have been gossiping like teenage girls again…"

"Well maybe I just want to hear it from you…" _Jason smirks then says _"Did you really throw a drink in Brenda's face?"

"Hey the twit deserved it…"

_Penny comes back over and places their food in front of them _"Here we go…" _she says with a smile then says _"Enjoy your breakfast."

_Just then the door opens and in walks Brenda and Robin; they decided to come to Kelly's for breakfast._

_As soon as Penny leaves again, Jason says _"What about you marking your territory and telling Brenda you're Sonny's girlfriend?"

"Yeah what about that?" _Brenda says walking over to their table looking down at them_

_Carly rolls her eyes as she looks up seeing the twit and the Saint standing there _"Jase did you hear something?" _she looks over to him ignoring the two pests _"I could have sworn I heard some annoying whining sound buzzing around. Where's a flyswatter when you need one?"

_Jason looks up at Robin with his icy baby blues _"I heard you were back in town."

"Yeah just for the weekend I wanted to surprise my Uncle Mac and then I have to go back to school."

"Good" _Jason simply replies then says _"I hope you have a good visit with your uncle then."

"Thanks I will" _Robin replies_

_Brenda interrupts _"So Carly what was that you were saying about being Sonny's girlfriend?"

"You know what twit I don't have to explain a damn thing to you; Sonny made it perfectly clear last night that he doesn't want you anymore. I'm the new woman in his life and he can't keep his hands off of me." _Carly says with a smug smile _

_This time Robin steps in and says _"Jason how can you be friends with this woman…it's obvious she's a liar. I don't buy it for one second that she and Sonny are a couple."

"Okay that's enough I'm not gonna have you insulting Carly she's my friend so respect it!" _Jason tells her_

_Carly cuts in saying _"Oh my God how annoying is your voice? It's even more annoying and whinny than the twit's…" _she looks to Jason and asks _"How in the world did you stand it when you were with her? No wonder you were looking to hook up with somebody when you came to Florida…" _when Jason gives her a look of why did you just say that, Carly then says _"Oops did I let that slip?" _she sucks in a breath as she looks up to Robin _"Sorry…"

"You had sex with her while we were together?!" _Robin snaps back staring down at Jason_

_Closing his eyes for a moment, Jason began to feel a headache coming on as he rubs the temples of his head while the three women continued arguing…_

"Does Sonny know that his so called new girlfriend is a whore that had sex with his best friend?!" _Brenda asks putting her hand on her hip and shooting daggers at Carly_

_Carly stands up from her chair and gets up in Brenda's face _"You know I'm getting real tired of hearing your voice; say one more thing so I can give you the ass whipping you almost got last night!"

_Robin replies back with a glare towards Carly _"How childish are you?! Instead of acting like a grown up you deliberately told me about having sex with Jason just to hurt me!"

"Let me tell you something Saint Robin if anyone is childlike it's you with your flat chest and even flatter ass! So until you can grow yourself a pair of theses…" _Carly cups her breast through her shirt _"Don't talk to me about being grown because from the looks of it you still shop in the junior miss section!" _she lowers her hands back down and points a finger at Robin_ "Once you finish going through puberty then maybe you can step to a real woman but until then go play in the sandbox at the playground little girl!"

_Jason stands up and gets between Carly, Brenda and Robin _"That's enough!" _he yells_

_Bobbie comes walking inside the diner seeing Jason separating Carly and Brenda…she didn't know that Brenda was back in town and she began to wonder if maybe Brenda being back was the reason Carly acted the way she did towards her last night. Was Brenda at Luke's last night too? Did she get in her face about Sonny or something?_

_Walking over to them, Bobbie says _"What's going on here?"

_Robin looks to Bobbie _"Bobbie it's good to see you…" _she greets her and then says _"Carly was just telling us some new information that we weren't aware of and Brenda was just taking up for me that's all."

_Brenda starts ranting out _"This slut that calls herself Sonny's new girlfriend just admitted to cheating with Jason while he was still with Robin."

"Okay that's it!" _Carly makes a lunge for Brenda and Jason quickly grabs her wrapping his arm around her waist holding her back_

_Bobbie snaps back to Brenda _"Okay you know what Brenda I'm not gonna have you insulting Carly just because you are jealous!" _she inwardly tells herself that she guessed right and that Brenda must have been the reason Carly was in such a bad mood last night and acted that way towards her_ "Either you act right and apologize to Carly or you can get out of my establishment because as the sign on the window says I have the right to refuse services."

"Bobbie come you can't be serious she's the one that started it!" _Brenda replies shocked that Bobbie was taking up for Carly_

"Apologize or leave…" _Bobbie tells her with a determined look in her eyes_

_Carly stares at Bobbie defending her once again like she did yesterday with Monica at the hospital; she was defending her again and she treated her so coldly last night. Why would she do that she inwardly asks herself._

"Bobbie it's okay you don't have make her say anything because she wouldn't mean it anyway; and besides I'm a big girl I can fight my own battles." _Carly tells her as she stands next to Jason's side after she'd stop struggling with him to get to Brenda_

_Looking over to Carly, Bobbie says _"If you're sure."

"I'm sure…" _Carly replies_

_With a nod, Bobbie says _"Okay then I trust there won't be any more arguing and fighting and everyone can get back to having their breakfast in peace." _she looks over to Brenda and Robin making sure they get her message_

"You know what I think it will be best if Brenda and I just went back to the Cosmopolitan and have our breakfast there."

"Thank you Robin I think that would be for the best…" _Bobbie replies_

_Brenda and Robin leave out the door and Carly rolls her eyes at Robin's saintly halo glowing over her head._

_Bobbie walks over to Carly and says _"I'm guessing Brenda was the reason you were in such a bad mood last night…it's okay I understand. If you'd like we can talk about it later." _she reaches out a hand and gives Carly's shoulder a little rub and then heads back into the kitchen_

_Carly watches Bobbie walks back into the kitchen _"I can't believe she stood up for me again and she doesn't even know I'm her daughter she gave away like yesterday's trash."

"If you'd tell her then she'd know and then you two can talk everything out…" _Jason says to her_

_Shaking her head no, Carly turns to look at him as she tells him _"I thought we agreed not to talk about Bobbie."

"You're right we did…"_Jason says and then walks Carly back over to their table; they sit back down and he changes the subject as he asks _"Why did you have to bring up to Robin about us being together in Florida?"

"I'm sorry Jase but she's just so annoying that it just slipped out…"

"It didn't just slip out Carly I know you…" _Jason tells her and then says _"You just wanted to say something to shut her up and that would cause the most damage."

"Yeah so what if I did…Jase don't tell me you are mad at me because I hurt Saint Robin's little feelings?"

_Exhaling a breath, Jason replies _"I'm not mad…but you didn't have to throw it in her face like that. If I wanted to tell Robin then I would have."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry…" _Carly says and then tilts her head just a tad to the side with a slight smile as she asks _"Do you forgive me?"

_With a slight chuckle Jason shakes his head _"Yes I forgive you…you apologized and were sincere so yes I forgive you. Hey we're friends right…"

"Best friends…" _Carly smiles at him_

_Now that everything was calmed back down they sat eating their breakfast while Carly told Jason everything about what happened last night at Luke's. _

**The Cosmopolitan Hotel – Brenda and Robin's Suite**

_Robin storms through the door of their suite and immediately goes into the bedroom where she starts to pack her clothes in her suitcase; Brenda follows behind her into the bedroom trying to convince her not to leave. _

"You know your Uncle Mac is gonna be disappointed that you're leaving; we just got here." _Brenda tells her _

"I'm sorry but there is just no way I can stay here after finding out she and Jason had sex!" _Robin says while continuing to pack her things_

"So that's it you're just gonna give up just like that?! You're gonna let Carly win?!"

"As much as I despise Carly she didn't make Jason have sex with her; Jason does what he wants and he obviously wanted her over me. There is no reason for me to stay now it is truly over between us and you know what maybe you should come back with me. Forget about trying to win Sonny back; he and Carly may not be a couple but for some reason he's going along with it."

"I'm not giving up on Sonny that easily; I know he still loves me." _Brenda tells her then says_

_Robin exhales a sigh then looks at her as she says _"Sweetie I know you want to believe that but if Sonny is willing to go along with this charade of being a couple with that woman then…I'm sorry to say it but maybe Sonny really doesn't want to be with you if he's willing to go to such extreme measures and go along with Carly's lies. Don't stay here and let your heart get trampled on."

_Shaking her head no, Brenda says _"I don't believe that. Deep down Sonny knows he still loves me and I can make him see that." _when Robin starts to try to say something, Brenda cuts her off as she goes on to say _"If you really want to go then I'm not gonna try to stop you but I'm staying."

_With a sympathetic look, Robin says _"Okay but promise me that if you're not successful in winning Sonny back that you will finally move on with your life. Remember you have another man that loves you…Jax wants to be with you. You two will be perfect together and you can have that normal life with Jax without the violence that you so wanted to have with Sonny."

"I hear what you are saying and I do love Jax but I have to see this through with Sonny first; and if I don't succeed in winning him back then I promise I'll come back to Paris with you and give it a real shot with Jax."

"Good" _Robin gives her a hug _"You call me if you need to talk about anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Puerto Rico – Sonny's Casino**

_Sonny's private jet landed about a half hour ago and he and the guards he brought with him immediately left from the airport and checked into his private suite he keeps on reserve at the top floor of his Casino Hotel. _

_After unpacking and getting settled in his suite, Sonny along with Francis, Marco and Diego head down in the elevator…he wanted to speak with Carlos since he was the one that informed Benny of the Sorel sighting. As Sonny makes his way through the casino with his guards following close behind he sees Carlos walking towards him._

_Carlos greets Sonny with a phony smile while extending out his hand to shake _"Ah Mr. Corinthos it's great to see you. It's been a while since you've last been here; you should come visit more often. I trust you had a smooth and pleasant flight."

_Sonny shakes his hand and keeps a straight face since he was all about business _"You know what Carlos I didn't come here for idle chit chat so you can stop kissing my ass."

"Of course sir, whatever you want. I was only trying to show my respect." _Carlos replies while inwardly telling himself to keep his cool_

"Let's go back to my office we have business to discuss…" _Sonny tells him and then proceeds to walk back to his office with his entourage of his guards and Carlos following behind him_

_Entering his office, Sonny immediately goes to sit in his chair _"Have a seat Carlos…"

_Carlos sits down in the empty chair in front of Sonny's desk while Francis, Marco and Diego stand behind him as he sits…_

_Before Sonny could say anything, Carlos says _"It's too bad Jason didn't come with you…I would have liked to of seen him."

"Don't worry about Jason he's not why I'm here Sorel is. You said he was spotted here somewhere on the island…where exactly was that?"

"Actually Mr. Corinthos some of our guys spotted him at one of the other casino's but when he realized he was seen he took off and managed to get away."

_Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing _"You mean to tell me that bastard managed to get away again?! You'd think he was a fucking Olympic track star the way he's able to stay on the run and not manage to get caught!"

"I'm sorry I know that's not the news you wanted to hear but I assure you I have my men out looking for him; if he's still on the island we will find him."

_With a frown of his brow, Sonny says _"_**Your**_ men…don't you mean my men?"

"Of course I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way I'm sorry if I implied otherwise." _Carlos scrambles with his words not wanting Sonny to figure him out_

_Sonny stares long and hard at Carlos and for some reason he got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut…he wasn't sure what that meant but in this business he always knew to trust his gut instinct. He decides to keep a close eye on Carlos until he figured out what this gut feeling meant…_

"I'm gonna stay for a few days just in case _**my men**_ are able to find him…" _Sonny tells him while staring straight into his eyes with a deadly look that let Carlos know that his little slip up was a major fuck up._

_Forcing a smile, Carlos replies _"Of course sir you're the boss…"

"That's right I'm the Boss…"_Sonny says as he flashes a quick dimpled grin then says _"And don't you forget it."

**Kelly's Diner**

_Later on that day, Luke comes walking inside the diner and sees Bobbie standing behind the counter talking to a customer; he walks over and tries to open the cash register while Bobbie isn't paying attention…_

"Touch that cash register big brother and lose a hand…" _Bobbie tells him even though she wasn't looking at him_

"I swear you must have a third eye or something Barbra Jean you weren't even looking at me."

_With a smile, Bobbie turns and walks over to him _"You forget Luke I know you and the only reason you come in here is to raid my cash register."

"Not true I take offense to that…can't a brother come and see his favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister so come up with another excuse…" _Bobbie smirks _"So what's up why are you here?"

"Okay you got me I just came over to see if you heard about the fireworks at the club last night."

"Fireworks; what happened?" _Bobbie says with a confused look since she didn't know about anything happening at Luke's since Carly didn't exactly open up to her…maybe it has something to do with Brenda she inwardly tells herself._

"Okay picture this…Don Corinthos caught in the middle of a love triangle cat fight with his ex model squeeze and his new blond hellcat old lady" _Luke describe in a way only Luke Spencer can_ "I hate that I missed it I had to hear about it from Mike…"

"Oh my…" _Bobbie says placing a hand to her mouth with a little grin_ "They actually got into a fight?"

"Well there were no ripped shirts, eye jabs or hair yanks but it came pretty close to it from what Mike told me."

"Carly didn't mention any of that to me when she came home on her date…"

"Yeah Mike told me about that too…he said Carly was on a date with some guy you set her up with and then Sonny showed up and her date was scared off five seconds after that. But this was all before the Carly – Brenda catfight stuff…" _Luke explains_

"I get the feeling with Brenda back in town she's gonna be nothing but trouble trying to come between Carly and Sonny."

"I wouldn't worry about Carly, Barbra Jean after seeing her in action at the police station I'm sure she can handle Brenda with one hand tied behind her back." _Luke replies then asks _"What made you set Carly up on a date anyway besides the fact you like to play matchmaker?" _he asks as he wonders to himself if Bobbie noticed Tony's looks towards Carly and decided to set her up to keep distance between her and Tony._

"Why not she's young and she's pretty she should go out on dates…" _Bobbie replies and then says _"And also Tony suggested before that maybe we should set her up but he only said that so that she wouldn't get too interested in Sonny; however from the looks of it it's too late for that because Sonny and Carly are definitely into each other."

"Tony suggested you should set Carly up on a date?" _Luke asks curiously _

_Luke wondered why Tony would do that. Was it just to throw Bobbie off his attraction to Carly? Ever since that night Luke and his family were over to the Brownstone eating Chinese food and he saw the looks Tony gave Carly he had been keeping an eye on Tony whenever he was around her. Luke had seen a couple of more times the looks Tony was giving Carly and he had yet to say anything to Bobbie…he wanted to have a talk with his Doc Bro in-law first before he opened that can of worms._

"Yeah Tony thinks Carly being with Sonny will only put her in danger because of Sonny's line of work…" _Bobbie replies and then exhales a sigh when she started once again wondering why Carly shut down on her last night_

"You okay? You seem like you have something on your mind…" _Luke says seeing the look on her face that made him think that maybe Bobbie did notice the looks Tony was giving Carly after all_

_Exhaling a sigh, Bobbie says _"It's nothing…I was just thinking about last night when I went to see Carly after her date. I tried to talk to her about how it went and she kind of shut down on me and then asked me to leave. It was weird because we have been getting along so well and spending a lot of time together and now all of a sudden she's pushing me away."

_With a frown of his brow as he began to wonder himself why Carly would act like that, Luke replies _"Did you ask her about it?"

"I tried to last night but like I said she completely shut down on me…but then today when I found out Brenda was back in town I reasoned with myself that maybe she was the reason for Carly's bad mood. When I saw Carly here earlier today with Jason…Brenda and Robin where here and I didn't really get a chance to talk to her because her and Brenda almost got into it again."

"Another almost cat fight and I missed it?! Why the hell am I always missing all the action?! Next time you call me so I can come and put some money down on Sweet Caroline to win…" _Luke says with a chuckle…once again he called Carly Caroline since he remembered Sonny calls her that._

_With a little smile while shaking her head at her brother, Bobbie goes on to say _"Anyways maybe I'll get to talk to her later and she will open up to me. I just feel so connected to Carly for some reason…I don't know why but I do."

_Luke places a hand on Bobbie's shoulder and gives it a gentle rub as he says _"Little sister I think I may know why you're attaching yourself to Carly the way you are…" _taking her hand Luke walks her over to a empty table and they sit down; he keeps a hold of her hand with his in the middle of the table as he goes on telling her his theory _"You're missing B.J…." _he says with a sympathetic look _"And you told me once before that you had been thinking about the baby girl you gave up for adoption. Darlin you have all these sad memories fresh in your head thinking about the two daughters you lost in two different ways and then along comes Carly and she's about around the same age the daughter you gave up would be."

"You think I'm using Carly as a substitute for my daughters? It's funny you say that because Tony once said the same thing to me."

"Maybe he's right." _Luke replies_

"I don't know…maybe…" _Bobbie sighs then says _"It's not my intention to do that."

"I know it's not darlin but maybe you should give Carly some space not just for her but for yourself as well."

"Maybe you're right…maybe I should give Carly some space." _Bobbie replies and then smiles at him and says _"Luke Spencer how'd you get so wise?"

"Hey you learn a couple of things when you watch Dr. Phil and Oprah…go figure." _Luke smirks_

_Bobbie laughs rolling her eyes at him; he was a great big brother always looking out for her._

**~Three Days Later~**

**The Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

_Sonny comes walking off the elevator with his travel suitcase in hand and heads straight for his door_

_Milo opens the door for him_ "Welcome back Boss…"

"Thanks Milo…" _Sonny replies and then asks _"Is Jason home?"

"I think so you want me to go check?"

"Yeah and if he is tell him to come over…" _Sonny tells him as he walks inside the penthouse_

_Milo closes the door and goes to check if Jason is home._

_Sonny sits his suitcase down at the bottom of the staircase and then walks over to the mini bar to pour himself a glass of water; he looks over when the door opens and Jason comes walking inside._

"You're back…I thought you weren't gonna be back until tomorrow?" _Jason says closing the door behind him_

"I decided not to wait…" _Sonny replies then says _"The trip was a bust; Sorel was spotted at one of the casinos but the bastard managed to get away…and even with everyone looking out for him he still manages not to be found somehow."

"You think he may have somebody helping him since Sorel on his own should have been found by now."

"That's what I'm thinking cause he's too much of an idiot to not get caught all this time without somebody helping him." _Sonny replies and then drinks some of his water and sets the glass back down before walking over to the couch to sit_

_Jason walks over to the couch as well and sits down _"Got any ideas who that somebody may be?"

_With a slight nod, Sonny replies _"I'm not a hundred percent but I'm thinking Carlos may be helping him. While I was there I got a feeling in my gut that something's up with him; at one point Carlos was going on talking like he was the boss and that my men were his men and I had to quickly set him straight."

"You really think Carlos would betray you since he's been loyal to you for years?"

"In this business anyone can turn into a rat bastard and stab you in the back especially if they are power hungry; Sorel probably got to him by saying they can take me down and take over my territories and Carlos lapped it up like spilt milk." _Sonny tells him then says _"I don't have any proof they are working together it's just a gut feeling I have and over the years I've learned to trust my gut."

"How do you want to handle it?"

"If Carlos is helping Sorel and they are working together then we are gonna have to keep a close eye on things and keep security on high alert. I don't want to confront Carlos just yet…not until I'm sure but we're still gonna keep a close eye on him." _Sonny says in full mob business mode and then says _"How were things here while I was gone?"

_Jason shakes his head with a slight smirk as he runs a hand down his mouth before saying _"Well let's just say things around here have been interesting that's for sure."

_Confused to his comment, Sonny asks _"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means Carly and Brenda are driving me nuts…" _Jason replies _

_Sonny smirks as a hint of his dimples appear _"Wait, wait Brenda is still here? Weren't her and Robin only suppose to stay for the weekend?"

"Yeah…Robin left but Brenda stayed." _Jason tells him and then proceeds to tell him about the close cat fight encounters Carly and Brenda have gotten into that he, Max and Johnny had to break up._

_Jason told Sonny about the first encounter at Kelly's with Carly, Brenda and Robin and then another time Carly and Brenda almost got into it again at a department store when Carly was shopping and Max and Johnny had to intervene and break them apart._

_Sonny's dimples were in full blast hearing how Carly was taking on Brenda on his behalf…he definitely needed to go and see her so that he could have that talk with her that he promised before he left._

"Sounds like you've had your hands full…"

"Yeah you think…" _Jason replies with a chuckle _

"Looks like Brenda is playing her games again but little does she know Caroline is a fighter" _Sonny replies with a little laugh of his own _"I'm gonna have to straighten this out once and for all with Brenda. I thought I made myself clear the first time when I kicked her out of here after she wore the wire and betrayed me. It's over I'm not going back there with her again."

"What about Carly?" _Jason asks with a little grin_

_With a dimpled smile, Sonny replies _"Let's just say Caroline and I have some uh…unfinished business ourselves to discuss."

_They both smirk and then Jason stands up from the couch _"Okay well I'm on my way to oversee a shipment coming in; I was about to leave when Milo came over and told me you were here."

_Looking at his watch, Sonny sees with the time then looks back up and says _"I'll go with you since Caroline hasn't gotten off work yet." _he stands up and they both walk to the door and leave out of the penthouse._

_On the docks of pier 57 Luke Spencer stands waiting for his contact to meet him; he was getting a new box of Cuban cigars. Looking down at his watch he wonders where the hell the guy was since he was ten minutes late. _

_Staring out at the water, Luke grumbles to himself_ "Where the hell is Eddie at? I'm freezing my keester off out here." _hearing footsteps he turns around and sees Eddie walking over to him; frustrated from having to wait in the cold, Luke says _"Finally…where the hell have you been?!"

"Look Spencer I answer to nobody's clock you got the money I the stuff…"

_Luke takes out a small envelope with the money inside and hands it out to him _"Next time you're late I'm taking a c-note off the top! I swear I gotta find myself a better class of criminal to conduct business with."

_Eddie takes the envelope and hands Luke a package that inside was a box of the finest Cuban cigars you could get illegally…_ "Nice doing business with ya…" _he leaves_

_Just when Luke is about to leave to get out of the cold, Sonny and Jason come walking over to him _"Let me guess…Cuban cigars right?" _Sonny says with a grin_

_With a little chuckle, Luke replies _"What else would it be…"

"Only you would be out in the cold making an illegal cigar run." _Sonny replies_

"So partner what have you been up to lately besides being involved in a love triangle?" _Luke asks with a grin _"Mike told me about what happened at the club the other night."

_Sonny sighs _"Mike has a big mouth and doesn't know when to keep it shut."

"Hey man you got two women fighting over ya; you should be loving this…" _Luke laughs then says _"Next time they get into it make sure they're inside a mud wrestling ring so we can all benefit from it. I got my money on your Caroline to snatch Brenda bald. Can't you just picture it in your head…mud flying all over the place and Carly banging Brenda's head in the ground and yanking out a plug of hair."

_Sonny smirks shaking his head at him_ "You're crazy you know that right…"

_Jason says _"Hey Carly is like a sister to me I'm not trying to picture her fighting in mud with Brenda."

_Sonny was glad to hear that Jason now thought of Caroline like a sister since he at one time had his doubts that Jason wanted to be with her again like they were back in Florida._

"So Corinthos how come you're here and not somewhere snuggled up and keeping warm with your Caroline?"

"Well not that it's any of your business Luke but Caroline is still at work?"

"Yeah that's right she works at GH with Bobbie and my Doc Bro in law who seems to have a bit of a crush on her."

"What did you say?" _Sonny asks with a frown _"Tony has a crush on Caroline?"

_Luke didn't mean to say that but it was too late to take it back now _"Yeah…well as far as I know he hasn't acted on it but I've seen him checking her out a couple of times and also a few times I've seen him kind of accidentally on purpose find some reason to touch her like it was innocent. I can tell Carly didn't like it because of her body language but she's never called him on it I'm assuming because of Bobbie…she and my sister have gotten close since she's moved in to the Brownstone. And speaking of Barbra Jean she hasn't noticed any of it but I have and I've been meaning to have a talk with him but…"

_Cutting him off Sonny says _"Don't worry about it; I'll handle it…"

_And with that said, Luke and Jason watch as Sonny storms off presumably on his way to the hospital to confront Dr. Tony Jones._

**End of Chapter 5**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 6**

_In an instant Sonny was gone and on his way to General Hospital to confront Tony Jones on this so called crush he has on Carly; Luke couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his Doc Bro In-law but then again he tells himself that Tony deserved it because he was making eyes at another woman while married to his sister. _

"Three guesses where Sonny's going…" _Luke smirks _"Wish I was a fly on the wall when Sonny gets a hold to Tony."

_Jason taps Luke on the shoulder to get him to turn around _"Just how much has Tony been making these subtle advances towards Carly? She did tell me once that he hit on her but I thought it was just that one time since she hadn't mentioned it to me after that."

"Well I don't know how long it's been going on but from the couple of times I've been around Tony and Carly I've seen him get a little too close for comfort; for some reason my sister has blinders on and hasn't noticed it but I have."

"What about Carly…did you bring it up to her that you've noticed this going on?" _Jason asks_

"No I wanted to speak with Tony first but every time I would get the chance to Bobbie would interrupt." _Luke tells him_

_Exhaling a sigh, Jason says _"Well you don't have to worry about having that talk with Tony now since Sonny will make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

**General Hospital (15 Minutes Later)**

_Picking up the phone at the nurse's station, Carly calls Johnny _"Johnny hey I just wanted to call and let you and Max know that I should be clocking out in about thirty minutes so you can come pick me up then." _She tells him when he picks up the phone_

_Monica comes walking up behind her hearing her conversation on the phone _"Making a personal call Ms. Benson?" _she says getting Carly's attention when she hangs up the phone_

_Turning around seeing Monica standing behind her…_ "Just calling my ride since I don't drive." _Carly tells her while telling herself to keep her cool and not say something smart back _

"Oh I was under the impression you didn't get off for another half hour…"_Monica replies_

"Tell me something do you keep up with everyone's schedule around here as well or is it just mine?" _Carly asks trying to keep her temper at bay but it was hard_

"You know that's no way to talk to a superior…" _Monica tells her then says _"And in the future any personal calls you make should be done on your break."

_Bobbie comes walking over to the nurse's station seeing Carly and Monica obviously having some sort of disagreement; she decides to go over and see what was going on even though she had been giving Carly her space like she told Luke she would._

"Is something wrong? _Bobbie asks placing down some files she had in her hand _"You two don't seem like you're over here exchanging pleasantries."

_Monica turns to Bobbie and says _"No I was just reminding Ms. Benson the proper time to make personal calls." _she looks back over to Carly _"I trust we won't have this problem again; this time you get a warning." _she walks off from the nurse's station_

_Carly rolls her eyes as Monica walked away _"Bitch…" _she says mostly to herself but since Bobbie was still standing there she heard her say it_

"Monica's not so bad once you get to know her…" _Bobbie tells her_

_Turning around _"Yeah well I seriously doubt that…" _Carly replies and then tells her _"You know you didn't have to come over and butt in I can handle myself just fine."

"I'm sure you can but I know Monica has taken a disliking to you since that day in the cafeteria so I just wanted to make sure she was treating you fair."

"Thanks but like I said I can handle myself I don't need you fighting my battles for me…" _Carly tells her_

_With a little frown of her brow, Bobbie asks _"Have I done something wrong to make you treat me this way? I thought we were becoming friends and now all of a sudden you're acting like I betrayed you or something."

_Not wanting to get in an argument with Bobbie at work because Monica would use it to write her up or fire her, Carly simply says _"You know I have some things to do before it's time for me to leave for the day so if you'll excuse me."

_Watching her walk away in a hurry, Bobbie stands confused as she wonders to herself just what it was that she did to make Carly turn on her. She got a little twinge in her gut when Carly blew her off again like she did the last time after her date and she didn't know what that meant…all she knew was that she and Carly were close once spending time together and bonding and now they hardly spoke._

_Tony comes walking over to Bobbie when he walks up to the Nurse's station after checking on a patient of his _"You okay…you seem distracted?" _he says noticing her mood with her staring in space looking at nothing in particular_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Bobbie turns to him _"Fine, I'm fine…" _she replies not telling him about Carly since he would only think that she was using Carly as a substitute like both he and Luke accused her of before. _"I was just thinking of some grocery shopping I need to do once I get off work."

_Accepting that answer, Tony replies _"Okay well I have some paperwork to finish up myself so I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"Yeah sure…"

_Walking down to the hallway back towards where his office was, Tony turns the corner and accidently bumps into Carly causing her to drop some folders she had in her hand_

_Bending down helping her pick them up, Tony says _"I'm so sorry it's totally my fault."

_Bending down as well, Carly replies _"Thanks I got them."

_Now standing back up, Tony smiles as he places a hand on her shoulder and then gives her arm a gentle rub up and down _"I hope I didn't get everything mixed up for you."

_Glancing at his hand rubbing her arm, Carly looks back at him saying _"You know Dr. Jones I don't think you rubbing my arm is appropriate so maybe you should stop now."

_Pulling back his hand, Tony replies _"Nothing inappropriate about a friendly touch between colleagues and friends." _he makes up an excuse _"After all we did bump into each other and I was just making sure you were alright…hey I'm a doctor it's my job." _he smiles then asks _"So are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine thank you." _Carly replies wanting to roll her eyes at him knowing exactly why he touched her arm and it wasn't because he was a doctor making sure he was okay after bumping into her _

"Glad to hear it…" _Tony tells her and then says _"Well I guess I'll see you later back at the Brownstone."

_Not replying back at him, Carly just forces a smile then walks around him; Tony turns watching her walk away as his eyes focus in on her backside._

_Once Carly is out of his line of sight, Tony turns back around and continues to make his way to his office. Once at his office door he opens it and walks inside but gets a shock he wasn't expecting…_

"Sonny…" _Tony says with a frown wondering why he was in his office and sitting in his chair behind his desk_ "What are you doing here?"

"Close the door…" _Sonny tells Tony keeping his eyes trained on him with a look that scared most men when they found themselves on his bad side_ "We're gonna have a little talk Dr. Jones."

"Maybe I should call security…" _Tony says while closing the door behind him_

"Security…" _Sonny says with a little chuckle _"You think calling security is gonna save you from me…" _he tells him while standing up from the chair _"You're even dumber than I thought." _he walks around the desk and over towards where Tony was standing next to the door_

_The look in Sonny's eyes was making Tony nervous but he did his best not to let it show _"You mind telling me what the reason is for this visit?"

_When Tony tries to walk past him, Sonny puts his hand to his chest stopping him and then stands directly in front of him _"Like I said we're gonna have a little talk Dr. Jones…and hopefully afterwards for your sake we will have come to an understanding."

_Glancing down to Sonny's hand that was on his chest then looking back up at him _"I'm not comfortable with having you here so why don't you leave." _Tony tells him_

_Once again Tony tries to walk around him but this time Sonny pushes him back against the door with a thud_ "I'm not going anywhere not until we get something straight…" _he says while placing his arm underneath Tony's neck and stares straight into his eyes letting him know he meant business_

"What do you want?!" _Tony manages to grunt out with Sonny's arm putting pressure underneath his neck which was making it difficult to talk_

"I heard you have a little crush on Caroline Benson…" _Sonny tells him and then says _"I also heard you've been putting your hands where they don't belong."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" _Tony grunts out while gasping for air _

"You're gonna deny it!" _Sonny says through gritted teeth with his eyes bulging and staring straight at him with their faces inches apart_ "Go ahead and lie to me some more…."

"I swear I haven't touched her! Did she tell you I did?" _Tony asks still gasping for air and trying to break free of Sonny's hold but he was too strong and couldn't_

"Let's just say I have it on good authority that you've been getting a little too friendly trying to play doctor with Caroline and I'm telling you right now it stops right here…" _Sonny tells him with his voice deadly serious but still keeping his tone low so anyone waking by the office door wouldn't hear him yelling_

"I don't know who you're getting your information from Sonny…" _Tony grunts _"Obviously it wasn't Carly; whoever it was is mistaken."

_With a glare and a quick flash of his dimples, Sonny says _"You telling me I'm a liar and that my sources are wrong?"

"I never touched her I swear…" _Tony quickly replies still gasping for air _"Let me go I can't breathe…"

_Sonny gives his arm one last push to his neck and then yanks Tony off of the door making him fall to the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath…_

"I tell you what I'm gonna do Dr. Jones…" _Sonny kneels down to where Tony was still on the floor coughing and breathing hard _"I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and say you're right and that my source was mistaken…but if you're lying to me…" _he grabs Tony by the collar of his white doctor's coat and lifts him up from the floor. Staring into his eyes with a deadly glare while keeping a hold of his collar, Sonny tells him _"My next visit won't be so pleasant…" _he lets him go _

_Still coughing a little as he leans against his desk and works to get his breathing back to normal, Tony's heart was racing a mile a minute; Sonny stands him back up straight again and then straightens out his crumpled up jacket and collar._

_Giving the side of Tony's face a little slap, Sonny tells him _"I hope we understand each other Dr. Jones because it won't be good for you if I have come back here." _placing a pat on his shoulder, Sonny walks to the door and opens it but turns back around before walking out _"Oh and lets just keep this little talk between us you understand what I'm sayin?" _he tilts his head with a little nod and then wink before leaving out the door and closing it behind him._

_Glaring at the now closed door, Tony places a hand to his neck and rubs it as he wonders who could have went to Sonny and told him that he was making advances towards Carly. From the way Sonny spoke it was clear that it wasn't Carly herself and he knew it couldn't have been Bobbie because she would have said something and they more than likely would have gotten in an argument. He thought he was so careful when he was around Carly and that nobody had noticed anything but obviously somebody had…but who?_

_Running a hand through his hair, Tony walks over to the mirror on his wall and straightens himself up as he mumbles to himself _"Where in the world did Sonny get the idea I was coming on to Carly? Who could have told him that?" _he stares at his reflection for a moment trying to figure it out and then it dawns on him _"Luke…" _he sighs then goes to sit in his chair _"It had to have been him…" _he remembers back to when Luke and his family were over to the Brownstone the night they had a family dinner eating Chinese food. Luke was looking at him funny and then there was also that crazy comment he made about not being unfaithful…_

**FLASH**

"Yeah once you take a Spencer for a spouse it's for life…that is unless you're unfaithful then we have to kick you out." _he keeps his eyes trained on Tony as he continues to say _"But we have no worries on that front because my darlin Laura is my soul-mate and the good Doc over there would never think about being unfaithful to my sister. Isn't that right Doc Bro in Law?"

**END FLASH**

_Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Tony wonders aloud to himself _"If Luke opened his big mouth to Sonny would he say something to Bobbie?" _he then starts to panic a little that Bobbie would believe Luke's accusations even though he hasn't done anything with Carly._ "I gotta fix this so Luke doesn't blab his big mouth to Bobbie."

_Tony decides as soon as he leaves work for the day that he would have to go and see his brother in law and assure him that whatever he thinks about him and Carly that nothing was going on and he didn't need to say anything to Bobbie. Exhaling a sigh he tries to focus himself back on his paperwork that he really needed to finish before leaving._

_Meanwhile after Sonny left Tony's office after giving him a warning he'd never forget he decided since he was here at the hospital that he might as well wait until Carly got off work; he hadn't seen her since he left to go to Puerto Rico on business and he did promise her that when he got back that they had some unfinished business to discuss about making her claims to be his girlfriend a reality. Since Carly started working at GH Sonny kept up with her schedule from Max and Johnny and looking down at his watch it was just about that time for her to clock out._

_Walking over to the Nurse's station, Sonny sees Bobbie _"Hey Bobbie…"

_He may have just come from giving her husband a warning but Sonny couldn't help but feel sorry for Bobbie also; if Luke was right and he had a feeling he was and that Tony was lying out of his ass then it would be a major hurt to Bobbie to find out about it. Bobbie was a good person and they have been friends over the years ever since he and Luke met a while back doing jobs for Frank Smith._

_Smiling, Bobbie says _"Well hello it's good to see you especially without the handcuffs."

"Yeah that's right you did come to the station that night…" _Sonny remembers then asks _"Why was that?"

"Well for one thing I tried asking Taggert what happened and he wouldn't tell me and then I wanted to be there for Carly…she was very upset when she followed you and Taggert out the door."

_With a little smirk remembering that also, Sonny replies _"Yeah she was…" _he then asks_ "Do you know if Caroline has left yet or not?"

_Bobbie tries to hold back a grin since she knew she was right about Sonny and Carly liking each other despite their claims otherwise, _"No I don't think so." _she replies and then says _"Actually she should be back in the locker room changing to leave right about now. I'll go and tell her you're here."

"Thanks…" _Sonny replies _

_As Bobbie enters inside of the locker room she sees Carly zipping up her boots since she'd just finished dressing; she was wearing a long sleeved black and white stripped sweater dress that came down to her knees and knee high black boots to match._

"Carly hey I'm glad you haven't left yet…" _Bobbie says walking over to her_

"Well I was just about to so…" _Carly replies taking her new winter coat out of her locker and closing the locker door not realizing she left her purse inside since she was distracted by Bobbie._

"Yeah I realize that but I just wanted to let you know that Sonny is here…"_Bobbie informs her as she puts her coat on_

_With her coat now on, Carly stops and looks over to Bobbie when she heard what she said _"Did you just say Sonny was here?" _she asks._

"Yeah he's at the nurse's station I told him I'd come and let you know he was here." _Bobbie tells her as she watches for her reaction to the fact Sonny was not only here at the hospital but that he came to see her._

_Not seeing Sonny since he left the other day to go on business a small smile came to the corner of Carly's mouth but then quickly clears her throat and flips her hair out the back of her coat when she realizes Bobbie was still standing there and watching her. Bobbie caught the little smile and did her best to hold back a smile of her own as she tells herself that Carly was definitely glad to hear the news Sonny was here._

"Thanks for letting me know…" _Carly replies and then walks past her and out of the locker room_

_As Carly made her way to the nurse's station she told herself not to look to eager or overly excited to see Sonny because that would just go to his head and make his massive ego even more huge than it already was. Since he'd been out of town she'd thought many times about what he told her about the discussion they would have when he returned. Was he here to have that discussion with her now? Did she want to be his actual girlfriend and not just pretend girlfriend around Brenda? Were things between them going too fast; should she slow it down? These questions and many more like it swarmed around in her head as she approaches him. _

_As Sonny sees her walk towards him a slight smile came to the corner of his mouth…it was good to see her again since it had been three days since he last saw her at Luke's and she was pretending to be his girlfriend. When Bobbie left to go tell her that he was here, Sonny had debated on whether or not to ask her about Tony but ultimately decided not to…well at least not yet since this was his first time seeing her since he's gotten back in town. And besides they had some unfinished business to discuss first…_

"You're back…" _Carly says now standing in front of him_

"Miss me?" _Sonny asks with a dimpled smile _

_Acting like she didn't care one way or the other, Carly replies _"Hardly even noticed you were gone…" _she holds in a smile as she walks past him and over to the elevator where she presses the button_

_Walking up behind her, Sonny flashes his dimples and then leans into her ear as he whispers _"Liar…"

_Turning to face him, Carly nibbles her bottom lip when she realizes just how close he was but then places a hand to his chest and gives him a little push backward putting some space between them._

"You know I hate to bust your bubble but the world didn't stop spinning because you weren't around for a couple of days…" _Carly tells him and then says _"So why are you here at the hospital…is there a patient here you know and came to visit?" _yes she knew that he was here to see her since Bobbie had already told her so but she wanted to see if he would admit it._

"What a man can't come see his girlfriend…" _Sonny smirks_

_Carly rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him _"You are never gonna let me live that down are you?" _she presses the elevator button again since the doors were taking forever to open_

"Never" _Sonny replies shaking his head then says _"You know I think I remember telling you that when I got back we'd discuss…you know" _he takes a step closer to her _"Making your claim to be my girlfriend a reality..." _he places a hand on her hip and gradually pulls her to him so there is no more space between them _"No more pretending."

_Bobbie had come back to the nurse's station and was doing her best to pretend not to notice them over by the elevator as she answered an incoming phone call and gave out the information needed on a patient's room number from a relative calling about a family member…_

_Looking over his shoulder, Carly notices Bobbie's not so subtle attempts not to watch them and then once again gives him a push backward putting the space he'd closed between them back but this time placing both her hands onto his chest as she did so._

_Clearing her suddenly dry throat a little, Carly turns back to face the elevator doors and presses the button again a couple of times _"What is taking this elevator so long?"

"What's your hurry to get inside the elevator Caroline?" _Sonny asks while walking up behind her placing his hands onto her waist and then leans into her ear and whisper once again _"You wanna get me alone so you can have your way with me?"

_Carly didn't dare turn around since he was too dangerously close and the feel of his breath against her ear sent tingles through her body as she closed her eyes then nibbles down on her bottom lip…_

_Opening her eyes, Carly repeatedly presses the elevator button once again as she replies _"It's uh…" _she wets her lips still keeping her back to him _"It's been a long day and I'm just uh…ready to go home." _when the doors finally open she exhales a sigh and quickly walks on _"Finally" _she mumbles_

_Sonny smirks as he follows her inside as the doors close behind him; he looks at her standing with her back against the wall and her arms folded while looking everywhere but at him. Was she actually nervous to be alone with him? He closes the distance between them so that he is now standing in front of her and she didn't have any choice but to look at him._

_With his head tilted to the side just a little bit, Sonny asks _"You wouldn't be nervous to be alone with me now would you Caroline?"

_Turning her head from the side to look straight at him, Carly replies _"What reason would I have to be nervous?"

"I don't know you tell me since you're the one that's looking everywhere but at me…"

_Before Carly had a chance to reply the elevator stops with a sudden JERK which sends Carly forward into Sonny's arms; Sonny caught her and kept her from falling while also doing his best not to fall down himself. _

_The elevator was stuck between floors…_

"You okay?" _Sonny asks while holding onto her_

_Carly replies _"Yeah…yeah I'm fine thanks for the save." _she realizes that she's still in his arms and then stands back up straight and takes a step back as she runs a hand through her hair. _"We're stuck aren't we?"

"Looks like it…" _Sonny replies back as his eyes scan around the elevator at the four walls that suddenly felt like they were closing in on him_

_Sonny's claustrophobia was slowly starting to creep up on him as he began to pace around the small space in the elevator while unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt._

_Carly hadn't noticed Sonny's mood change since she had gone over to the emergency button pressing it numerous times…_

"Ugh this is just great…just what I need after a long day at work to be trapped in an elevator." _Carly says while pressing all of the buttons on the panel making them light up _"Hey can anyone hear me?!" _she yells out while standing in front of the closed doors_ "We're stuck in the elevator can someone help us?!" _she places the palm of her hand on the door and hits it a couple of times _"Hellooooooo! We're stuck in here! Somebody help us!"

"They can't hear you Caroline!" _Sonny snaps out stopping in place from his pacing as he stares at her _"No matter how much you yell nobody can hear you!" _he starts back pacing again while rubbing the back of his neck _"Just be quiet and wait until they fix it…"

_With a frown at her brow, Carly watches Sonny pace back and forth like a caged animal _"What's wrong with you? You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine!" _Sonny snaps back as his claustrophobia was really starting to get the better of him; his mood change wasn't anything she'd done it was just the situation they were stuck in _"Just be quiet and don't say anything…"

"Sonny you're not fine I can tell something is wrong…" _Carly replies back and then says half jokingly _"What are you claustrophobic or something?"

_Still pacing back and forth, Sonny just looks over to her without answering her question but he didn't have to because the look on his face told her that the answer was yes…_

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"How could you! It's not something I advertise in the newspaper!" _Sonny snaps at her and then takes off his coat and suit jacket _"It's hot in here…" _he drops them onto the floor in the corner as he continues pacing back and forth_ "Why is it so hot?!"

"Is there something I can do to help get you through being stuck in here?" _Carly asks while disregarding his bad attitude of snapping at her since she found out he was claustrophobic _

"Yeah you can be quiet and stop sucking up all the air…"_Sonny snaps out once again but then exhales a breath as he realizes that he's taking his frustration out on her and shouldn't be _"Sorry…" _he apologizes while stopping in place and looking over to her staring at him with concerned eyes _"I didn't mean to take it out on you…it's just…I hate small spaces."

_Slowly walking towards him, Carly softly says _"It's okay…" _she places a hand to the side of his face and he looks at her _"Normally I'd be yelling right back at you but this time around I'll give you a pass." _she says with a slight smile_

"Thanks…"_ Sonny replies blinking a few times with his vulnerability showing_

_The look in his eyes reminded Carly of the time when she showed up at his penthouse finding it trashed and him in the midst of a breakdown. _

**FLASH**

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to leave?! Leave!"

"What happened here?"

_Gulping down his drink, Sonny looks around the room then laughs a little before saying _"What you don't like the place…it's real you see the truth when you step inside."

"Tell me what happened? Why did you trash the place?" _Carly asks scared for what he would do next if he trashed his own home_

"You ask too many questions you know that! GET OUT! You don't belong here!" _Sonny yells at her and then says _"This is your chance Caroline! Walk out that door and never look back! SAVE YOURSELF!"

_Standing up from the couch and walking over to stand in front of him, Carly tells him _"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you like this."

**END FLASH**

_Snapping out of the memory, Carly lowers her hand from his face_ "Hopefully we won't be trapped in here for too long…" _she then takes off her jacket as well and places it in the corner along with his…_

_Looking around at the four walls that were keeping him trapped _"Yeah…" _Sonny simply replies while trying his best to keep himself together even though the walls still felt like they were closing in on him_

_Still seeing the panic in his eyes, Carly frames his face in the palms of her hands making him look at her instead of staring back and forth at the walls _"Hey we're gonna get through this…I'm gonna get you through this. You're not in this alone I'm here with you…" _she tells him in a soft soothing tone while staring into his expressive chocolate brown eyes_

_With a slight nod, Sonny stares in his eyes as he replies _"I'm guess I'm lucky to have you here with me…thank you."

_Carly smiles sympathetically at him _"You're welcome…"_ she replies and then lowers her hands from his face _"Okay so don't focus on the fact that we're stuck in here…try to picture yourself anywhere else."

"Like where?" _Sonny asks glancing around at the walls again_

"Doesn't matter…anywhere you want" _Carly tells him_

"Are you there with me too?"

_With a slight smile, Carly replies _"If you want." _placing a hand over his eyes_

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asks with a little smirk_

"Just close your eyes and keep them closed…" _Carly tells him then says _"Focus on the sound of my voice and picture that we are anywhere else but in this elevator."

"This is crazy you know that right…" _Sonny replies with just a hint of his dimples making an appearance _

"Hey don't knock it until you try it…" _Carly says while keeping her hand over his eyes _"Now picture in your head that we are anywhere…wherever you want. Can you see it?"

_Even though Sonny still thought that this little experiment of hers was crazy he decides to go along with it. Carly watches the corners of his mouth curve into a slight smile and in that moment she knew he had a picture in his head of them…She was curious wanting to know exactly where Sonny was picturing them and what it was they were doing especially with his dimples now on full blast and the fact that he hadn't answered her yet._

"What do you see?" _Carly asks then says _"Tell me…"

"You really wanna know?"

_Nibbling down on her bottom lip for a brief moment, Carly stares at his mouth seeing him lightly wet his lips which was an act that made her unconsciously wet her own. When Sonny doesn't hear her answer him back he raises a hand placing it on top of hers and slowly lowers her hand down from covering his eyes._

"Do you?" _Sonny asks staring into her eyes_

"Maybe you should uh….keep it to yourself."_ Carly finally answers him back in a soft tone as she gazes into his soulful chocolate brown eyes that were no longer filled with anxiety and fear like before _"Just uh…focus on the picture in your head if you start to feel like you were before…it will help you and that way you won't feel so trapped."

_With a slight nod, Sonny replies _"What if I told you I don't need the picture anymore? I have something else to focus on that's much better…"

"Oh yeah…what's that or do I even want to know?"

_Sonny smirks _"Something more real than just a silly make believe picture in my head…or better yet someone more real. Someone that's standing right in front of me."

_They stand for a moment in silence looking at each other; Carly could see that he was calmed down from before when they first became stuck in the elevator; she was grateful that she could help him. However was her little experiment now turning the tables around on her? She was supposed to be getting him calm and now she was the nervous one as she stands staring into his eyes and feeling the butterflies dancing around in her stomach._

_Sonny's breathing was back normal from before when he was panicking because of his claustrophobia; as he looks into her eyes focusing on her instead of the panic he began to calm down even more and the fact that they were stuck in the elevator wasn't front in center putting him in panic mode any longer. He remembered that she did the same thing for him before when she found him in his penthouse after he'd trashed it…_

_Glancing down to her mouth, Sonny lightly wets his lips with a quick little flick of his tongue and then lets his eyes travel lower down to her cleavage at the v-neckline of her dress. Carly began to nibble on her bottom lip when she senses the change in his eyes that was now filled with desire; the look in his eyes as they trail up and down her body sent tingles go through her body once again like when he whispered into her ear before they got onto the elevator._

"You're going to kiss me now aren't you?" _Carly asks as her heart began to race with just the thought of having his lips upon hers again; he didn't have to answer her back since the way he was staring at her told her that the answer was yes._

_Placing a hand onto her waist and the other on the side of her face much like she did him only a moment ago, Sonny asks in a raspy tone _"You gonna try to stop me?" _he leans closer to her so that their lips are mere inches apart_

_Shaking her head, Carly whispers _"No…"

_Not a second later did Sonny take possession of those lips of hers in a slow heated kiss while Carly wraps her arms around him. Standing in the middle of the elevator their lips stay fused together both not able to get enough of the other…it felt so good to be back in each other's arms since it's been three days since they last saw each other or been close together like this. _

_Carly moans into his mouth when his hand on her waist slides to her backside giving it a smooth caress before sliding up to the small of her back. Sonny felt his lower half responding to having her in his arms as they stay kissing so passionate and hungrily. Needing to feel more of her body, Sonny walks her around in a half circle then walks her backward until her back was now pressed up against the side wall of the elevator all while never parting their lips and continuing their kiss. _

_Pressing his body into hers, Sonny deepens the kiss while keeping one hand at the side of her face as the other sneaks down and begins to slowly lift up her dress. Carly slides her hands up and down his back as he kept her trapped between him and the wall. Inwardly she was screaming at herself that they were moving too fast and that she should stop things before they got too far but her body betrayed her as she began to pull his shirt out of the back of his pants. _

_Leaning back from her lips finally breaking their kiss, Sonny places a soft kiss onto her cheek and then trails his kisses to her neck as she tilts her head to the side allowing him more access. With her hands underneath the back of his shirt, Carly moans as she nibbles on her bottom lip while feeling the warmth of his skin as he placed feather soft kisses below her earlobe. _

_Was this actually happening again? The first time they were together Carly convinced herself that she was just a comfort to him since he was in a bad way drowning in depression. Was the same true now but this time because of his claustrophobia? Carly didn't know the answer to that but there was no way she could push him back and stop things since the ache in between her legs craved for him to satisfy her needs. But what if they got caught? They were after all in an elevator that could start back up in any minute but for some reason that just added to the excitement…the danger of getting caught._

"Tell me what you want Caroline…" _Sonny whispers into her ear and then gives her earlobe a little suck. When the only reply from her was a soft moan of his name, whispers into her ear once again _"Tell me…" _with the side of her dress lifted up exposing the length of her leg, Sonny began to slightly tug down the thin waistline of her panties_

"Take it off…" _Carly pants out finally finding her voice _"Touch me…"

_Leaning back from her neck, Sonny stares into her eyes for a brief moment before placing a soft kiss onto her lips then down between her breasts and then lowers himself so that he is now down on one knee reaching underneath her hiked up dress and lowering down her panties. _

_Sonny glances up at her and sees that she is looking down at him _"Is this what you want?" _he asks while slowly sliding down her panties until she steps out of them and he tosses them off to the side._

_Nodding, Carly exhales a heated breath as she answers _"Yes…"

_Sliding up her dress up to her navel, Sonny places soft kisses on her flat stomach then asks _"What else do you want Caroline…tell me."

"Touch me…" _Carly tells him and then lifts up her left leg to place over his shoulder_

_Sonny began to kiss a pathway from her inner thigh to her heat and then parts her folds and rubs a finger over her clit which caused Carly to suck in a breath. Looking back up at her, Sonny sees that her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly parted as she places her hands onto her covered breasts giving them a squeeze. He plays with her clit for a moment longer which was driving her absolutely crazy until he finally slips a finger inside…_

"Ahhh-mmmmm" _Carly moans out and then reaches a hand down to the top of his head and pushes him forward to her heat_

_With a grin, Sonny knew what she wanted and he had no problem giving it to her; removing his finger he replaces it with his tongue and began lapping up her flowing honey._

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly holds his head in place _"Sonneeeee" _she moans out his name in exquisite pleasure_

_Sonny grips her hips while his tongue went to work flicking inside her heat taking it as far as possible. Carly now has the palm of one hand flat against the wall as her other hand grips onto his hair…her moans became louder with every flick of his tongue. _

_It wasn't long before Carly was hit with a powerful orgasm and her hips began to vibrate as she came into his mouth. Sonny drinks in her flowing sweetness taking in everything she had to offer and not letting a single drop fall. Leaning back Sonny looks up to her as he carefully lowers her leg back down from his shoulder for her to stand and then stands back up himself. Carly was a little wobbly as she was back on her feet again and then opens her eyes only to see Sonny staring straight at her. _

_With a lazy smile, Carly says _"You're really good at that…"

_Sonny closes the small space between them pressing his body into hers and leaning close so that his mouth is just inches away from her lips as he whispers _"I'm not finished with you yet…" _he captures her lips and slips his tongue inside of her mouth as they began to kiss passionately._

_Carly could taste herself upon his lips and tongue as they kiss hungrily and she blindly places her hands down between them trying to undo his pants. Sonny pulls back from her lips and then helps her get his pants undone. _

_As his pants drop to his ankles, Sonny takes a step backward as he lowers down his boxer-briefs exposing his fully erect cock; nibbling on her bottom lip Carly watches him in anticipation as he strokes himself. Before she knew it Sonny had lifted her back up again and plunged inside of her pussy with a grunt and one quick thrust making them come together as one. With her legs wrapped around his waist Carly inhales a breath with him now inside of her and their lips come together for another heated kiss. _

_Their moans and grunts filled the elevator with every thrust Sonny hit her with taking her to the hilt each time. Sonny's pants stayed crumpled down at his ankles as he pulls back from her lips and their eyes meet then stay glued on each other; Carly lifts up the back of his shirt that he was still wearing and runs her hands up and down his back. She leans her head to the side as he began to kiss at the crook of her neck as he repeatedly thrusts in and out of her pussy walls over and over and over and over and over and over again and again and again and again and again banging her against the elevator until they ultimately came together. He grunts as her walls tighten around him and his seeds shoot inside as she milks him dry._

_Their heated breaths come out in pants as Sonny stays completely still for a moment longer before slipping himself free and once again carefully lowering her down to the floor._

"I can't believe we just did that in an elevator …" _Carly pants out breathing hard_

_Sonny flashes his dimples then places a quick kiss onto her lips _"What you've never done it in an elevator before."

"Have you?" _Carly asks curiously as a little twinge of jealousy comes over her as she watches him pull up his boxer-briefs and then pull up his pants._

_Shaking his head, Sonny watches her pick up her panties from the floor and put them on _"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Caroline?" _he smirks_

_Adjusting her dress smoothing her hands down her stomach, Carly replies _"Don't change the subject…" _and then asks again _"Have you?"

"No you're the first…" _Sonny admits and then places his hands onto her hips and pulls her to him closing the space in between them _"You know I kind of like you being jealous."

"I'm not jealous I was just asking a question that you were trying to avoid answering." _Carly tells him while placing her hands around his waist_

_Not replying to her comment, Sonny just places a soft kiss onto her lips and then pulls back to look into her eyes as he says _"You know uh…this is becoming a habit with us. Me in a crisis and you saving me." _he pauses for a moment before continuing on _"If it wasn't for you helping me through being stuck in here I'd probably be climbing the walls right now."

_Hearing Sonny say that she saved him once again made Carly come to the conclusion that she was right and that she was just a comfort to him once again. That made her insecure about his feelings for her since the first time they had sex it was because of his depression over his late wife and now this time because of his claustrophobia. Yeah she knew there was a genuine attraction between them but was he only using her as a way to chase away his demons and fears; and then there was that twit Brenda! Did he only want to discuss her becoming his girlfriend as a way to get over and forget her…yes she was the one that claimed to be his girlfriend so that he wouldn't have to give Brenda the satisfaction of seeing him alone but now she was wondering if that was a mistake._

_Looking into her eyes, Sonny could see that something was wrong and began to wonder if he said something to upset her _"Hey…" _he softly says to get her attention since she was looking off to the side not looking at him _"You okay…what's wrong."

_Just then at that moment the elevator starts to move and once it reaches the first floor the doors open. Sonny and Carly look over at the open doors seeing that they were no longer trapped and could leave. Lowering his hands from her hips, Carly quickly goes to pick up her coat from the floor in the corner of the elevator…_

"Sonny don't let the doors close again…" _Carly tells him while putting on her coat _

_Sonny places a hand on the door frame and preventing the doors from closing again as he watches her curiously while wondering why did it seem like she was distancing herself from him. _

_Picking up his coat, Carly tosses it over to him and he catches it _"Thanks" _Sonny says still watching her as she flips her hair out the back of her coat._

"Yeah sure…" _Carly replies and then starts to wiz by him to exit the elevator_

_Carly didn't make it but a couple of steps out of the elevator before Sonny walked up behind her and grabs hold of her hand making her turn around to face him…_

"Whoa, whoa slow down…" _Sonny says while keep a hold of her hand _"Where are you going? Why are you taking off so fast? Are you regretting what we did in the elevator?"

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly replies _"I thought you'd have been the first one to leave out of there." _not answering his question about regretting what they did…_

_No she didn't regret it…it was incredible; however her insecurities were still getting to her._

"You didn't answer my question…" _Sonny points out to her _"Are you regretting it?"

_Shaking her head _"No…I don't." _Carly admits to him_

_Flashing his dimples, Sonny places his hand back onto her hips and pulls her close _"Good because you were starting to worry me there for a minute." _leaning into her lips he places a soft kiss onto her lips then pulls back and says _"So what do you say we get outta here and go back to my place…" _he flashes his dimples at her again _"I believe we have some things to discuss."

_Carly could feel the butterflies tap dancing in her stomach again _"You know what maybe another time…it's been a long day." _she makes up an excuse of the first thing that came to her head _"I'm uh tired I've been on my feet all day."

"You're tired…" _Sonny repeats her words then says _"You certainly had enough energy back inside the elevator."

"That was different…" _Carly quickly replies _"You seduced me."

_Sonny smirks _"I seduced you…" _he says with a little laugh then says _"You know what I'm not gonna argue with you about it but I am gonna insist you come back to the penthouse with me." _when she starts to protest, Sonny then says_ "Okay you know what how about this…how about you go home and freshen up and I will send my limo to come get you later and we can have dinner. I'll cook and then we can have our discussion."

"You want to cook for me?"

"Yeah why not I told you I'm a fantastic cook even if you don't want to believe it."

_Carly comes up with a counter offer instead of his_ "How about I go home and you call me."

"Playing hard to get now are we Caroline?" _Sonny asks with a dimpled smile and then tells her once again instead of asking _"I'll send my limo to come and get you…"

_Once again she lowers his hands from her hips _"Well you know what since I have yet to get a proper invitation with you asking me instead of just telling me then I'm gonna have to pass..." _Carly tells him and then quickly adds _"But if you like you can still call me."

_Sonny's jaw practically drops as he stood dumfounded watching her quickly walk away from him and out of the automatic opening hospital doors. Did she really just turn him down? He exits out the doors moments later only to see Max getting back inside the front seat of the car and driving off with her in the backseat._

"Women…" _Sonny mumbles _"I'll never understand the mind of a woman especially that one." _he runs a hand through his hair that was already tousled from their passionate encounter in the elevator_

_Sonny's limo pulled up moments after Max drove off with Carly but he stayed standing there for a moment longer before finally getting into the back and slamming the door closed._

_Sitting in the back of the car as Max drives and Johnny sits in the passenger seat, Carly slumps back into the backseat as she places both hands on her face. Did she really just have sex with Sonny in the hospital elevator? Why did she allow it to happen again? Oh yeah she was his comforter like the first time! Sonny needed her help and she was able to be there for him when he needed it and it just so happened that sex was the outcome of both times. Well that is what Carly tells and makes herself believe anyway…especially since both times they had sex it was the result of him drowning in either depression or fear._

_Max looks back at her though the rearview mirror and sees that she had her face buried in her hands…he looks over to Johnny and gestures for him to look back at her. Johnny looks back at her then looks over to Max with a shrug of his shoulders._

"Miss Benson are you okay?" _Johnny asks_

_Max adds in asking _"Is something wrong that we should know about?"

_Running her hands down her face, Carly replies _"How many times do I have to tell you two to call me Carly." _she exhales a breath then says _"And nothing is wrong I'm fine."

"Okay well we were just asking because you seemed quiet that's all…" _Johnny replies_

_Max once again adds in _"Yeah and uh when you finally came out the hospital you seemed a little upset about something…and then you didn't come out at your regular time. Johnny and I came to get you almost an hour ago…we waited and waited outside and were about to go in and see if you had to stay late and wanted us to come back later but then you came walking out."

"Yeah sorry about that…" _Carly replies _"I got stuck on the elevator; I probably should have called you on my cell but I didn't think about it."

_How could she think about calling them on her cell when she was focused on helping Sonny through his claustrophobia and also busy having sex after that._

_Looking around the backseat for her purse, Carly sighs when she realizes that she left it in her locker back at the hospital _"Hey can you turn around and go back to the hospital? I just realized I forgot my purse and it has my keys inside."

"Sure no problem." _Max replies_

_Even though they were half way back to the Brownstone, Max turns the car around and heads back to the hospital…_

_Once they pull up at the hospital, Carly says _"I'll be back it shouldn't take long." _and gets out the car closing the door behind her._

_Walking inside the hospital Carly heads towards the same elevator she got stuck in with Sonny but thinks better of it and goes down the hall and around the corner to another elevator instead. Pressing the button the doors open and Carly steps inside then presses the button to go up; standing inside the elevator she looks around and couldn't help the visions that came of Sonny pressing her up against the wall and them doing it in the elevator. She began to nibble on her bottom lip and feel an ache between her legs at just the memory of being with Sonny not that long ago._

_The elevator doors open and Monica Quartermaine was about to step on but stops when she sees Carly standing inside with a funny look on her face. Actually she was kind of glad to see Carly since there was something she needed to discuss with her. Carly finally realized the elevator doors where open and Monica was standing there staring at her._

_Clearing her throat some, Carly walks off the elevator and brushes past Monica not even saying a word since she didn't want to get into another argument with her._

"Not even an excuse me, Dr. Quartermaine" _Monica says getting Carly's attention as she turns back around to face her _"I see your manners and respect for authority figures have not improved."

_Forcing a smile, Carly says _"Excuse me…" _instead of doing what she really wanted to do and that was tell her off! _

"I thought you left for the day…"

"I did but I left my purse so I came back to get it." _Carly replies and then turns back around to walk back to the locker rooms_

_Stopping her once again, Monica says _"Actually Ms. Benson I'm glad you came back." _when Carly turns around again Monica walks closer to her as she says _"Would you mind stepping into my office with me there is something important we need to discuss."

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Carly replies _"Sure…"

_Carly walks with Monica to her office and Monica sits in her chair behind her desk and gestures for Carly to sit as well _"As I said before I'm glad you came back…" _she places her hands on her desk while looking straight at her with a smug little look that made Carly wonder what this was about _"It saves me a phone call."

"Well I wouldn't have if I hadn't of left my purse." _Carly tells her then says _"So what's this about?"

"I understand you were stuck on one of the elevators?" _Monica says_

"Yeah that's right…" _Carly replies wondering why she wanted to talk with her about being stuck on the elevator_

"I see that you are still confused so I'll just come out and say it…"

"I wish you would since you are talking around in circles and I would really like to go and get my purse and go home."

"Oh you can go home Ms. Benson but you won't be returning." _Monica tells her with a smug little smile then says _"You're fired."

_With a frown, Carly snaps back _"Fired! What for?! For being stuck on an elevator?!"

"No for having sex on that elevator…" _Monica quickly fires back then asks _"What's wrong…you weren't aware that the hospital has cameras on all the elevators?"

_Closing her eyes, Carly shakes her head as she inwardly kicks herself _"There are cameras on the elevator?" _she asks opening her eyes_

"Yes and let me tell you when security informed me of your little escapade in the elevator with Sonny Corinthos no less…at first I didn't believe it but then they showed me the footage of the tape and there was no denying what happened."

"You're loving this aren't you? You've hated me since that day in the cafeteria and you were just waiting for some excuse to kick me out of here."

"Well Ms. Benson I may in fact be enjoying this but you can blame no one but yourself. What were you thinking having sex inside of a hospital elevator?"

"Oh come on don't act all self-righteous with me! You can't tell me that none of the doctors or nurses or any staff member here hasn't had sex in the hospital before! In fact I'm pretty sure that with your reputation you've done it too…"

"You know what I'm gonna ignore that last comment of yours but I will say this…if staff members have had sex in the hospital before they were smart enough not to get caught and not to do it where cameras can catch them doing it." _Monica tells her then says _"So you can clear out your locker when you retrieve your purse."

_All Carly wanted to do was reach across the desk and smack her one real good but instead she just gets up from her chair and walks out the door slamming it behind her. As she storms her way down the hallway and to the locker room, Carly chastises herself; she just got fired! Now what was she gonna do for money? She just got this job and now she was fired! _

_As she stomps into the locker room, Carly stops when she sees Tony inside with a towel wrapped around his waist…he had just finished taking a shower and was about to get dressed to leave and go have that conversation with Luke._

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you getting dressed." _Carly tells him and then stomps past him and to where her locker was so she could get her purse and anything else she had inside._

_Tony could see that she was angry about something and he goes over to her and places a hand onto her shoulder which made Carly turn around in a snap with a very pissed off look as she looks down at his hand on her shoulder._

_Quickly pulling back his hand with the looks she gave him, Tony says_ "Whoa, whoa there it's just me…I just wanted to see if you were okay. I see that you're clearly upset about something."

"Upset would be an understatement…"

"Oh really…well why don't you tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help." _Tony smiles at her as his eyes glance down to her open coat where his eyes focus on her cleavage at the V-neckline of her dress._

"You want to help…" _Carly states as she places her hands on her hips to have it out with him at least about his not so subtle come on's _"Help with what exactly? You want to help yourself to put your hands where they don't belong or do you want to just stand there and ogle me while picturing in your head something that will _**never**_ happen."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about I just offered to help because you seemed upset when you came in here."

"You know what Dr. Jones why don't you just leave me the hell alone and go put some clothes on because trust me if you're trying to impress me you're failing miserably." _Carly tells him _

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm trying to come on to you or something?"

"I'm not trying to anything I'm coming out and saying it." _Carly tells him _"You've been coming on to me since we first met and you have no shame about doing it around your clueless wife."

_Tony began to wonder if she actually was the one that told Sonny about his crush on her which prompted Sonny's visit to him earlier_ "Did you tell Sonny that?"

"Sonny?" _Carly asks with a frown _"No why would you think I said something to Sonny?"

"Because he came by earlier and lets just say his visit wasn't a friendly one."

_Carly shakes her head as she realizes Sonny didn't just come there to see her and that he also came to threaten Tony…she didn't know whether to be upset that Sonny went behind her back to warn Tony away from her or to be flattered that she meant that much to him. But then she began to wonder how Sonny knew anything about it at all…_

"I don't know how Sonny found out but I guess I don't have to say anything more on the subject since I'm sure he made it clear for you to back off." _Carly tells him then says _"And you can stop with the innocent act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know what you've been doing!"

"Okay you're right I'll admit it…I may have a little crush where you're concerned but can you honestly say that you aren't interested. I've seen you look at me a couple of times."

"Yeah right…" _Carly rolls her eyes and turns around to open her locker as she says _"Whatever you thought you saw trust me it was all in your h…"

_Tony cuts her off as takes her by surprise and turns her around and pulls her into a kiss; Carly was so stunned by his sudden movement of pulling her to him and shoving his tongue into her mouth that she didn't get a chance to push him off before they were interrupted by a voice yelling out…_

"Just What The HELL Is Going On Here?!"

_Tony quickly pulls back from kissing Carly and turns around only to see his very pissed off wife standing there._

"Bobbie I can explain!" _Tony quickly replies _

"Explain what is there to explain you're wearing nothing but a towel and kissing Carly! I think it pretty much speaks for itself!" _Bobbie walks over to where they were standing with her eyes filled with hurt, anger and tears that wanted to fall but she held back. _

"She came on to me I swear!" _Tony tells her thinking up any excuse to tell Bobbie to get her to believe him and not anything Carly would say_

_Carly turned and looked at him like he just grew three extra heads; how dare he put the blame on her!_

_Bobbie turns her glare onto Carly as she says _"How could you do this to me? Why would you do this? You and Sonny are together why would you go after my husband?!"

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him!" _Carly defends herself_

"She's lying Bobbie she tried to seduce me I swear and then she goes and tells her gangster boyfriend Sonny that I tried to come on to her! Sonny came to see me today and threatened me to stay away from her! I tried to tell him I didn't know what he was talking about but he was convinced by the lies she obviously told him!"

_Before Tony knew it, Carly had turned around and punched him in the eye with her right hook with such a force that he fell back onto the set of lockers that were behind him and then onto the floor._

"How dare you punch my husband you tramp?!" _Bobbie slaps Carly_

_With her face stinging from the slap, Carly places a hand to her cheek and then turns to look at Bobbie. As she stood looking at the woman that was her mother Carly had tears in her eyes that she held back; how could Bobbie believe Tony's lies that she was the one that came onto him?! Yeah granted in the beginning that was what she had planned to do but she didn't! In that moment Carly decided to just let her believe what she wanted because from this moment on she was through with Bobbie especially if she couldn't see the truth!_

"You know what?! You're right I came on to your husband every chance I got! He loved it! He said you were a bore and he wanted a younger woman that could satisfy his appetite and I was more than happy to give him what he wanted!"

"So you admit it?!" _Bobbie yells_ "I thought we were friends! I defended you to everybody!" _with hurt in her eyes she shakes her head in disbelief then continues on saying _"I bet you had a good laugh at my expense while you were sneaking around behind my back with my husband!"

_Tony finally gets up from the floor after he stay down there watching them argue back and forth then also watched Bobbie slap Carly…but what he couldn't figure out was why Carly all of a sudden was saying that she was going behind Bobbie's back with him._

"Okay you know what I think we should all just take a step back here…" _Tony starts out saying_

"SHUT UP!" _Both Bobbie and Carly yell at him _

_At that moment, Monica came inside _"What's going on in here? This is a hospital for goodness sakes; what is everyone yelling about?"

_Crossing her arms, Bobbie looks over to Monica then walks over to stand by her side as she tells her _"Well you were right Monica…" _she looks back over to Carly and says _"Carly is nothing but a tramp. I caught her in here making out with my husband."

_Monica looks over to Tony seeing him standing there with a black eye that was forming and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist._

"Is that true?" _Monica asks with a frown as she looks over to Carly and Tony_

"What are you gonna do Monica?! Fire Tony too?" _Carly snaps back then looks over to Tony with a murderous glare as she says _"Oh wait there are no cameras in here so I guess you're safe." _she then turns back to look at Bobbie and Monica _

"What are you talking about who got fired?" _Bobbie asks_

_Monica speaks up _"That would be Carly…you see she was caught on the security cameras having sex in the elevator with Sonny Corinthos." _she tells Bobbie and then looks at Carly as she goes on to say_ "I knew you were a tramp but I didn't think you would be so much of a slut that you would betray Bobbie like this. She took you into her home. She defended you when you didn't deserve it and this is how you repay her?"

_Taking out her purse from her locker that was still open from when Tony pulled her into a kiss, Carly places the strap over her shoulder then closes the door…_

"You know what lady I could care less what you think about me…" _Carly tells Monica as she walks past Tony and over to where she and Bobbie stood._

"That doesn't surprise me since sluts usually don't care about stuff like that…" _Monica snaps back at her_

_Tired of her insults, Carly smacks Monica hard across the face _"Hey I'm fired right so I'm free to smack any bitch that insults me." _she says with a shrug of her shoulders. Carly then looks straight at Bobbie as she says _"You can believe whatever you want I don't care anymore I'm through with this so go back over and forgive Tony for his lies and blame everything on me. My God you're so stupid you can't see the truth when it's standing right in front of your face." _she shakes her head _"Don't worry I'll leave the Brownstone myself you don't have to worry about kicking me out."

_And with that said Carly storms out of the locker room and heads straight for the elevator leaving them all behind as she holds back her tears. Pressing the elevator button Carly impatiently waits for the doors to open; once the doors open she goes inside and presses the button for the first floor. As the doors close she finally breaks down in tears…_

_Carly couldn't believe that Bobbie was so stupid that she couldn't see through Tony's lies! For the first time ever she wasn't responsible for something and somehow she stills gets blamed for it! As the elevator doors open, Carly wipes her tears away and makes her way towards the exit but then quickly stops. She didn't want to have to deal with Max and Johnny right now all she wanted to do was be alone. Instead of going out the doors where Max and Johnny were waiting in the car for her she decides to go out through another door where they couldn't see her. _

_The cold air hits her in the face as she leaves out the hospital with more tears threatening to fall; she starts fumbling around in her purse looking for her cell phone so she could call a taxi. Since she was so upset, Carly couldn't find her phone even though it was inside her purse and she was just looking over it. As she continued to search for her cell phone it was just her luck that a taxi pulls up and stops in front of her. Watching as the customer got out the back, Carly says a silent thank you and then quickly gets inside the back of the taxi. _

**Harbor View Towers **

_When Sonny left the hospital after Caroline turned him down about coming back to the penthouse with him he spent the whole ride back home trying to figure her out. He didn't understand why she didn't want to come back with him especially since they just had sex in the elevator. She told him that she didn't regret what happened and yet she still refused to come back to his place or for that matter let him send his limo for her so that they could have dinner. No matter how much he tried to understand her he just wound up getting a headache. _

_After the limo pulled into the garage, Sonny went up to the penthouse level in the elevator; all while inside the elevator he thought about being trapped with her in the hospital elevator. A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth at the memory but then he got another memory of her walking away from him and that upset him all over again. Why the hell was he allowing this woman to have him run around in circles after her?! _

_The elevator doors open on the penthouse floor and Sonny storms out and over to his door but stops short when he sees Brenda standing in the hallway by his door._

_Looking over to Francis who was standing guard, Sonny snaps out _"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Boss I told Ms. Barrett you weren't home but she refused to leave." _Francis tries to explain_

"That's not what I asked Francis! I specifically remember giving orders for Brenda not to be allowed back into the building when I kicked her the last time!"

_Brenda quickly steps in and says _"Sonny will you please not act like I'm not standing right here. I came because I wanted to speak with you."

"How did you know I was back when I've been gone for the past three days?"

"I didn't I just took a chance and came over." _Brenda tells him _

"You sure you didn't come over to see if Caroline was here?" _Sonny asks then says _"I've heard about your run in's with her while I was gone."

_There was no way Brenda knew he was back in town since he just got back today so she must have came over for another reason. A reason which most likely was to see if Caroline was staying with him and test her theory that she wasn't his girlfriend._

_Brenda held back her surprise that he had figured her out and lies as she changes the subject _"I wanted to talk with you in private since we never got a chance to the other night at Luke's." _she was actually glad that she ran into Sonny since she has been wanting to speak with him since she got back in town._

"Well you wasted a trip because I have nothing to say to you." _Sonny walks to his door and Francis opens it for him_

_Brenda follows him inside _"I'm not leaving so you might as well just talk to me."

_Turning around with a frustrated sigh, Sonny says _"There's nothing to say Brenda you betrayed me and now it's over between us."

"Boss do you want me to escort Ms. Barrett out the building?"

"That's what you should have done when she first showed up!" _Sonny snapped at him then says _"Just go back out in the hallway…" _he walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink_

_Brenda walks over to the couch and sits down crossing her legs _"So are you gonna offer me a drink too?"

"I only offer wanted guests a drink and you are not wanted here so why don't you just leave like I told you cause there is nothing you can say that will take back what you did."

_Ignoring the fact he wanted her to go, Brenda looks around the room and then back over to Sonny as she says _"So where's your girlfriend…what's her name? Cindy?" _she purposely says the wrong name with a roll of her eyes_

"Her name is Caroline and she's not here at the moment but you already know that."

"Come on Sonny you're not gonna still try to make me believe that you actually want to be with that woman. She's not your type."

_Sonny gulps down his drink then sets the glass back down on the bar _"I don't care what you believe Brenda! Caroline and I are together now and you can accept it or not it really doesn't matter to me one way or the other!" _he tells her still keeping up with the charade of Carly being his girlfriend._

_Standing up from the couch, Brenda walks over to him and places a hand onto the side of his face as she looks into his eyes and says _"You don't really want her Sonny because you want me…you still love me."

_Lowering her hand from his face, Sonny tells her _"You don't know what love is Brenda…how can you claim to love me when you go behind my back and betray me to the Feds. That's not love!"

"I know I messed up Sonny and I'm sorry!" _Brenda says while trying to frame his face in the palms of her hands but he catches hold of them in a tight grip holding her hands between them _"That doesn't meant that I didn't love you or that I still don't!"

_Pushing her hands away from him, Sonny walks around her _"We're not having this conversation Brenda! It's over!" _he turns back around now standing next to his desk _"I want you the hell out of here and don't come back!"

"You look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me…" _Brenda tells him as she walks over to stand directly in front of him; she makes sure to step into his personal space and once again place a soft hand onto the side of his face. Looking him in the eyes as she inches her lips closer to his, she whispers _"You want to kiss me don't you…" _she wraps her arms around his neck and then goes on to say _"I can see it in your eyes there is no need to deny it. You still love me Sonny; you don't want that crazy blond that claims to be your girlfriend. You and I both know that isn't true. I know you're angry at me right now and you have every right to be. I know it's gonna take some time to win you back but I just need to know that you are willing to give me a chance." _she pauses then goes on to say_ "Admit to me that you and the blond aren't really together and that she was lying. Admit to me that you still want me. Admit to me that you want to kiss me right now…or better yet just do it since you are a man that goes for and takes what he wants." _she lightly wets her bottom lip then says _"Just kiss me Sonny and we can work to putting the past behind us."

_A brief moment of silence passes between them as Sonny stares into her eyes and Brenda back at him. Inwardly Brenda was getting excited with the prospect of him forgiving and taking her back; she thought that she was getting to him since he hadn't pushed her way yet._

_Finally Sonny breaks the silence between them_ "You want to know what I want Brenda?" _he says in a raspy tone as he flashes his dimples at her making her think that she has won_

_Nodding, Brenda smiles _"Yes…just say it." _she whispers_

_Framing her face in the palms of his hands, Sonny looks her straight in the eyes as he whispers to her _"I want you to get the hell out of my face and out of my home." _he lowers his hands placing them on her shoulders and then gives her a light push back and away from him_

_Brenda was shocked to what he just did since she thought she was getting to him _"Sonny…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny yells back _"I don't want to hear it! It's over! I've moved on and it's not with you!"

"So you're just gonna throw our love away and be with that blond bitch?!"

_Looking over to her with a glare, Sonny says while pointing a finger towards her _"I thought I told you the last time to never disrespect Caroline! She's the one I'm with and if you can't accept that then that's too damn bad! Why don't you go back to Paris with Robin or go find Candboy and play in Candy Land with him? I'm sure he's been kissing up to you lately so go be with him because there is nothing here for you anymore."

_Opening the door, Sonny doesn't say a word as he just stands there staring at her; Brenda stands staring at him for a moment and then walks out the door. _

_Sonny looks over to Francis and tells him _"This time when Brenda leaves make sure it's the last time she steps foot back inside the building."

_Francis nods _"Yes sir…"

_Sonny closes the door and then exhales a breath as he looks around at the quiet penthouse; looking back over to the mini bar he decides to go back and make himself another drink but stops in place when the phone on his desk starts to ring._

_Picking up the phone answering it, Sonny says _"Hello…"

_Max and Johnny were dreading making this phone call but they had to do it; when Carly didn't come back out right away they began to wonder what was taking her so long. At first they both agreed to wait a little longer but when she still didn't come out since she was just supposed to be getting her purse and coming back out they decided to go inside and see what was the hold up. Needless to say they were mortified when they found out Carly was gone when they spoke to Monica Quartermaine; she gave them attitude about being there and also had some rude choice words to say about Carly but she did inform them that Carly left almost ten minutes ago._

"Boss hey uh…sorry to bother you but uh…Max and I knew you would want us to call you right away. We have a problem sir…"

"What kind of problem Johnny?! Spit it out already!" _Sonny snaps out then asks _"Did something happen to Caroline?"

"Well that's just it Boss…you see uh she's missing sir."

_Gripping the phone receiver tighter, Sonny replies through gritted teeth _"What do you mean she's missing?"

_Johnny casts a look over to Max…_

_Max reluctantly takes the phone from Johnny and tries to explain _"Well you see sir uh…Miss. Benson realized she left her purse back at the hospital and asked us to turn around so she could go and get it. We took her back and she told us to wait and that she wouldn't be long but she never came back out."

_Johnny takes the phone back and adds in _"That's right sir and then we started to wonder what was taking so long so we went in and asked around and Dr. Quartermaine told us that Ms. Benson had left almost ten minutes ago. She also said some unkind words about Ms. Benson and then told us that Ms. Benson wouldn't be returning back to the hospital because she was fired…something about improper behavior inside of one of the elevators." _Johnny didn't say Monica's exact words of what happened in the elevator…both Johnny and Max's cheeks began to blush a bit knowing that the boss and Ms. Benson hooked up inside the hospital elevator._

_Sonny closes his eyes and silently curses to himself; no doubt Caroline was upset about being fired and it was because of them having sex in the elevator…_

_Opening his eyes, Sonny says_ "Why didn't one of you go inside the hospital with her?! You're supposed to be by her side at all times!"

"Boss we didn't think anything would happen since…" _Johnny tries to speak_

_Cutting him off _"You didn't think! That's your goddamn problem you don't think! Now Caroline is out there somewhere unprotected and anything can happen to her! Get out there and find her! Go check all the places she's likes to go and don't come back until you she is found!" _Sonny slams the phone down_

_Running a hand through his hair, Sonny began to worry if Sorel's men had gotten to her and that made him sick to his stomach. Not wanting to just sit around and wait to hear back from Max and Johnny, Sonny decided to go to the Brownstone just in case she decided to go back there or maybe Bobbie might know some place to check that Caroline could have went to that he could go and check out himself._

**Jake's**

_Sitting by herself at one of the tables, Carly downed another shot of vodka which was just one of the many previous ones she'd already drank. _

"Hey Coleman…" _Carly raises up her empty shot glass _"Get me another. In fact why don't you just line them up for me and leave the bottle…"

_Looking over to her, Coleman knew she was drowning her sorrows about something since this was the most depressed and down and out he'd ever seen her when she would come there._

"You sure I can't call someone for you doll face…you're not looking to good."

"Hey did I ask you to call anyone for me?!" _Carly snaps back _"Just do your job and line them up for me like I said or I'll take my business elsewhere!"

"Whatever you say doll face…" _Coleman replies_

_Picking up a bottle of vodka he walks over to her table and lines up the shot glasses across the table and fills them back up per her request._

_As he's about to walk away, Carly grabs his hand _"Didn't I say for you to leave the bottle…"

_Coleman places the bottle down on the table _"You're the boss…"

_Carly picks up one of the shot glasses and gulps it down; she was having a pity party for herself after the horrible day she was having. First she got fired from her job by that bitch Monica Quartermaine and then Tony grabbing her into a kiss just when Bobbie comes walking in; oh and then there was the fact that he lied blaming her and Bobbie believing it!_

_The day wasn't all horrible only the ending but it was a hell of a bad ending! She only had herself to blame for it all. It was all her fault! _

_Why didn't she know about the cameras in the elevator? _

_Why did she allow herself to get caught up in the moment with Sonny in the elevator which led to them having sex and that led to Monica having enough ammunition to fire her?! _

_Why did she turn her back on Tony? She should have known he would try something like that after all of his previous not so subtle advances! _

_And then there was Bobbie and the way she thought the worst of her and believed Tony's lies! _

_Maybe she deserved it all! Of course she did! She was a horrible person! _

_She should have done what Jason kept trying to tell her but of course she couldn't let it go and now everything was blown to bits and not the way she wanted it; Bobbie wasn't the only one hurting just like Jason told her. She'd gotten burned by her own plan for revenge!_

_As she sat wallowing in her own self pity, Carly drank down all the shots _

"My kind of party…" _came a voice from the side of her _"Mind if I join you."

_Carly looks up and sees A.J. Quartermaine standing looking down at her; any other time she would have blown him off but hey she was down and out and in the gutter she might as well let him sit and join her._

"Why not…" _Carly says while gesturing for him to sit down then downs a shot_

"So what are we drinking to?" _A.J. asks _

"Does it matter?" _Carly replies and then fills the glasses back up again and downs another shot_

"Guess not…" _A.J. says as he sits back and watches her drink shot after shot_

_As A.J. watched her a sly grin came across his face; he didn't know what it was that had her upset and drinking the way she was but he wasn't gonna question his good fortune. Since the first night he saw her at Luke's he was attracted to her but she turned him down flat. Now maybe he had a chance with her tonight with the way she was drinking. _

_It just so happened that A.J. wasn't fully drunk yet but he was well on his way; he came to Jake's to get plastered and to get away from his crazy bickering family that didn't give a damn about him since he was the black sheep of them all and he was the one that had taken away their precious Golden Boy Jason._

_Looking over to him just watching her, Carly says _"Why are you just sitting there? Drink up!" _she picks up one of the shot glasses and salutes him with it before gulping it down_

"Sure thing…it's a good think I showed up when I did otherwise you'd have to drink alone." _A.J. replies and then picks up one of the shot glasses and downs it in one gulp_

_With hazy eyes from all the shots she'd drank, Carly says _"You got a lot of catching up to do I'm way ahead of you…"

_A.J. grins and then picks up the vodka bottle and takes a huge gulp; he places the bottle back down and says _"How's that for catching up?" _he laughs drunkenly_

_Placing her shot glass back down on the table, Carly looks over to him with a flirty smile and says _"How about a dance…I bet you'd just looooove to wrap your arms around me and daaaaannnceee with me." _she laughs; the affects of the alcohol now kicking in _"You've been begging like a dog in heat for me to notice you…well tonight is your lucky night." _standing up from her chair she holds out a hand for him_

_A.J. stands up and takes her hand and then pulls her body into his _"Thought you'd never ask…"

**The Brownstone**

_Sonny left the penthouse in his jag and came straight to the Brownstone to see if he could get any information out of Bobbie about where Carly could be. He was hoping that she came back home but in case she didn't maybe Bobbie could give him some ideas of where to look for her._

_Jumping out of his jag and slamming the door shut, Sonny practically runs up the walkway to the Brownstone and to the door…he was about to knock but stops when he hears yelling coming from inside. Turning the doorknob Sonny realizes the door was unlocked so he lets himself in although he doesn't make his presence known as he catches the tail end of the argument Bobbie and Tony were having…_

"Bobbie will you let me get a word out and listen to me!" _Tony yells_

_Bobbie fires back _"What is there to listen to Tony?! You were caught with your hand in the cookie jar and now I want you the hell out of my house!"

"This is my home too!"

"You're not staying here! Not after I caught you kissing another woman!"

"I told you Carly came on to me! She even admitted it!" _Tony lies again _

_Sonny's eyes bulge out when he heard Tony's statement about Caroline coming on to him; there was no way in hell that was true! It took everything in him not to go in there and grab Tony by the throat but he stayed listening for a moment longer…_

"Maybe so but you were still going behind my back with Carly! Do you actually think I'm gonna allow you to stay here knowing that you've been cheating on me! And doing it underneath my nose and in my own home!" _Bobbie yells and then slaps his face _"GET OUT! I want you packed and out of here within the hour! And I'm so glad our son isn't home! Lucas called earlier and asked if he could go to his friend's house after school to do homework; at first I was gonna tell him no but now I'm glad I didn't! He doesn't need to hear any of this…"

"Can't you just let me try to fix this?! I don't want our marriage to be over! Carly seduced me and I admit I was weak! I shouldn't have given in to her advances! I'm sorry let me try to make it up to you! I'm the victim here! Carly was the one that came on to me…"

_Sonny had heard enough of Tony's lies as he finally storms his way into the room and heads straight for the object of his rage. _

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" _Sonny yells out! Both Tony and Bobbie were shocked to see Sonny was there and Tony began to panic and make a dash around the couch to keep his distance from Sonny. _"Why are you running Dr. Jones?! Is it because you know that load of crap you just told your wife was nothing but lies?!" _he tries to get a hold of Tony but he wasn't able to get close to him since he kept going around the couch_

"Sonny what are you doing here?!" _Bobbie yells out_

"Bobbie call the police! The man is insane he's trying to kill me! Where is Taggert when you need him?!"

_Looking over to Bobbie, Sonny tells her _"I hope you're not believing the garbage he's telling you because he's lying through his teeth! Caroline wasn't the one coming on to your husband; he's the one that can't keep his pervert hands to himself!"

"Sonny I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Carly admitted it to me herself…" _Bobbie tells him_

"It's not true and I have proof!"

"What kind of proof?!" _Bobbie asks with her hands on her hips_

"Luke! Ask him! He witnessed Tony make advances towards Caroline himself!" _Sonny tells her_

"Luke saw this and didn't tell me?!"

"Luke's lying Bobbie!" _Tony yells out_

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" _Sonny barks out with a murderous glare over to Tony and then looks back to Bobbie _"Ask Luke he'll tell you himself what he saw."

"I can't believe you are gonna take the word of a gangster over me…" _Tony tells Bobbie_

_Sonny shoots another glare over to him that made Tony gulp and move further around the furniture…_

"I'm not sure what's going on but I will have a talk with my brother and get to the bottom of this…but in the mean time Sonny why don't you tell me why you are here? Did you come to see Carly because she's not here? She was supposed to pack her stuff and go but when I went up to her place I saw that all of her things are still there."

_Sonny closes his eyes and exhales a frustrated sigh…_ "That's what I was afraid of…" _opening his eyes he looks over to Bobbie _"I was hoping that she came back here."

"From the looks at her place it doesn't look like she came back at all…"

"Damn it…" _Sonny curses then says _"That means she's missing…she ditched her guards and we don't know where she's at." _he tells her then asks _"Do you have any idea where she could have gone to?"

"Sonny I'm sure she's okay she's just upset and wanted some time alone…why don't you give her some time to herself and you'll see she'll show up."

"Bobbie this is serious…" _Sonny tells her as he walks over to stand in front of her _"Caroline has guards for a reason and right now she is out there without protection so I'm asking you to think of any place she may go and tell me so I can check it out. I already have my people out there looking for her; hopefully we will find her before its too late."

"If it's that serious maybe we should call the police."

"We don't have time for that and all the police are gonna do is slow me down. Now think Bobbie…" _Sonny tells her then says _"Where would she go?"

_Bobbie thinks for a moment _"Well given the fact that she's more than likely upset I'd doubt she's out somewhere shopping…my guess is she's at Jake's. I know she likes to go there sometimes with Jason."

_Sonny kicks himself as he mumbles _"Why didn't I think of that! You're right she's probably there. Thanks." _he makes a dash to leave out the room and to the door but turns around and looks to Bobbie as he says _"Don't believe a word out of his mouth. Go talk to your brother and he'll tell you the truth about your husband."

_As soon as Sonny was out the door, Tony makes a mad dash to the phone to call the police but Bobbie goes over and yanks the phone away from him…_

"What are you doing? That gangster just came in our home and tried to kill me…"

"You're not calling the police! Sonny didn't lay a finger on you I was here and I'll tell the police that myself if I have to!"

"This is ridiculous!" _Tony says frustrated she wouldn't let him call the police _"You're taking the side of a gangster over your own husband!"

"Apparently according to Sonny my husband is a lying pervert and right now I'm more inclined to believe him!" _Bobbie yells back then says _"Now you have ten minutes to pack a bag and get the hell out of here! And be grateful I'm even giving you time to pack! I want you out of this house tonight!"

_Meanwhile as Sonny drove in his jag on the way to Jake's he put in couple of calls on his cell phone…one call was to Max and Johnny telling them to meet him at Jake's and then another call to Jason since when he left to go to the Brownstone he was so worked up that he'd forgot to call and tell him about what was going on. Once Sonny got a hold of Jason and informed him of everything that was happening he also told Jason to meet him at Jakes along with Max and Johnny._

**Jake's**

_Carly and A.J. had a few laughs while playing pool with Carly shamelessly flirting with him and A.J. eating it up; they would go back and forth from playing pool to dancing and flirting. However they were now back dancing in the middle of the room as she continued flirting with him…and even though A.J. knew she was drunk he was loving all the attention she was giving him. _

"What do you say we get a room upstairs?" _Carly says with a sexy smile and then places a kiss onto his lips_

_A.J. accepts her kiss and then tells her _"I like the sound of that…" _he leans into her mouth and kisses her _

_Carly kisses him back and then abruptly pulls away from him and calls out to Coleman _"Hey Coleman! Got any empty rooms upstairs? We need keys!"

"Are you sure about that Carly?" _Coleman asks_

"You heard what she said!" _A.J. snaps back at him _"Give us a room!"

_Coleman didn't like it and thought about getting in touch with Jason Morgan but then he thought better of it since he didn't want to get caught in the middle. He tosses a room key over to A.J. and he catches it._

"Thanks" _A.J. says with a grin_

"I hope you know what you're doing my man because if Jason Morgan finds out what you're doing you're gonna be sleeping at the bottom of the harbor."

"How's he gonna find out?" _A.J. says with an arrogant smug smirk _"I'm not gonna tell him and you're not either."

_A.J. leads Carly up the stairs and to the room. As soon as they get inside they immediately start kissing and undressing each other._

_At that moment Sonny pulls up in his jag and presses down on his breaks making the jag come to a screeching halt leaving skid marks in the parking lot. Moments later Max and Johnny pull up in the car they use to drive Carly around and quickly get out to join Sonny as he makes his way inside of Jake's._

_Coleman's eyes go wide when he sees Sonny walk in with his muscle guards following behind him; he just hoped that his decision to stay out of it didn't bite him in the ass too along with A.J._

_Scanning the room Sonny doesn't see Caroline anywhere in sight but he does notice the coat she was wearing when he saw her earlier at the hospital. Sonny goes over to pick up the coat; he knew she was here but where? He also notices the empty shot glasses and realizes that she was more than likely drunk._

_Walking over to the bar holding the coat in his hand, Sonny's stares Coleman down with a deadly look as he says _"You know why I'm here don't you? Where is she?!"

"Upstairs in room number two." _Coleman quickly tells him while pointing to the stairs that lead to the rooms _"A.J. Quartermaine is with her…"

_Hearing that bit of info, Sonny makes a mad dash for the stairs as Max and Johnny follow behind him. Kicking the door down to the room Coleman told them A.J. had taken her up to, Sonny's eyes go wide at the sight of seeing Caroline practically naked laying on the bed with a shirtless A.J. on top of her while kissing her. When the door was kicked in, A.J. jumps off of her and gulps when he sees Sonny's death glare staring right at him._

_Dropping the coat on the floor with a look of rage in his eyes Sonny yells _"You Filthy Son of a Bitch!" _he goes over and yanks A.J. off of the bed and throws him to the floor._

"Sonny what the hell are you doing?!" _Carly yells at him_

"Stay out of this Caroline!" _Sonny yells to her as he yanks A.J. up from the floor and punches him in the gut_

_Max picks up her coat from the floor where Sonny dropped it then walks over and hands it to her; Carly gives him a back off look as she snatches the coat from him and drops it on the bed as she continued to yell at Sonny while he took his jealous rage out on A.J._

"What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna kill him!"

_Sonny had given A.J. another punch in the gut and then threw him up against the wall while placing his arm underneath his neck _"You keep your fucking hands off of her you understand me Junior!" _his dangerously dark eyes glare into A.J.'s scared ones_

"I….ca…ccaaann't….bbb….brreeeaath…" _A.J. chokes out_

_Sonny throws A.J. to the floor and leaves him there gasping and coughing trying to catch his breath. _

_Looking over to Carly still on the bed wearing only her bra and panties, Sonny tells her _"Get dressed! We're leaving!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I said get dressed Caroline!" _Sonny yells out_

"What the hell is your problem?! Just because we slept together doesn't mean you own me!" _Carly yells back_

"This is where you want to be Caroline?! Huh?! In a crummy room upstairs a crummy bar with a drunk that's no good for you!" _Sonny yells and then picks up her dress from the floor and holds it out to her _"Get dressed I'm taking you back to the penthouse!"

_Slapping his hand away from her, Carly fires back _"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You know what I don't have time for this shit!" _Sonny tells her and then grabs her from the bed and quickly places her over his shoulder_

"Put Me Down You NEANTHERDAL!" _Carly kicks and screams as he carries her towards the door_ "I don't have any clothes on you PIG! You're not seriously gonna take me out in the cold like this!"

"You had your chance to get dressed but you refused!" _Sonny tells her while walking out the room and down the hallway _"If you're cold it's your own fault but don't worry I'll turn the heat up in the car on the way back to the penthouse!"

_Just then Jason comes running up the stairs and sees Sonny carrying Carly out of a room and down the hallway _"Do I even want to know what happened?" _he asks with a slight frown at his brow_

"Your loser brother is back inside the room! I have my hands full so you handle him!" _Sonny tells Jason as he keeps on walking down the hallway and to the stairs carrying Carly over his shoulder no matter how much she resists_

_Carly calls out to Jason as Sonny kept walking _"Jason! Do something! Make him put me down!" _when Jason doesn't do anything but look at her and then walk inside the room where A.J. was, Carly yells out _"TRAITOR!" _she kicks some more but it was no use since he was not putting her down _"UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Once Sonny walks her back down the stairs and into the bar he looks over to Coleman with a dangerous look that told him to keep his mouth shut and that he didn't see anything! Getting Sonny's silent message, Coleman picks up a towel and starts wiping down the bar top while whistling and ignoring Carly kicking and screaming over his shoulder._

"Sonny don't take me out in the COLD!"

_Pushing the door open, Sonny carries her in the cold _"Don't worry I'll get you warmed up soon enough…" _he gives her butt a little smack _

"You're gonna pay for that!" _Carly spats back_

_Sonny just smirks as he quickly walks over to his jag; he opens the door with the door clicker and then plops her down inside the front passenger seat._

_Looking down at her, Sonny says _"I wouldn't think about running Caroline because you might get arrested for indecent exposure." _he winks then closes the door_

_Carly rolls her eyes at him and folds her arms over her chest; when he gets into the driver's seat she tells him _"You know a real gentleman would at least give me his coat."

_Sonny starts the jag then turns up the heat for her _"Who says I'm a gentleman…" _he says jokingly and Carly glares at him with a huff. Flashing his dimples, Sonny takes off his jacket and tosses it to her _"Don't say I never gave you anything…well that is except for multiple orgasms." _he says with a little laugh then pulls off out of the parking lot._

_Carly just shoots him a glare as she covers her body up with his coat and then stares out of the window…_

**End of Chapter 6**

**By **

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 7**

_When Jason walked into the room upstairs at Jake's he walks over to where A.J. was still at on the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath from the punches to the gut he took from Sonny's fist. Still coughing, A.J. looks up and sees Jason towering over him while staring down at him with that famous blank stare of his. _

"Come to finish the job…huh little brother?!" _A.J. groans out _"That's what you do right?! You do all of Sonny's dirty work so why should this time be any different…" _he tries to stand up but falls back down_

_Jason looks back over to Max and Johnny and tells them _"You can go I'll handle it from here."

_Max and Johnny nod silently and then leave out the room per Jason's request…_

_With a drunken laugh, A.J. says _"What's the matter little brother?! Don't want any witness around? I'm pretty sure Sonny's goons will keep their mouths shut so why not call them back in here!"

_A.J. tries once again to stand back up and stumbles some as he leans his weight onto the bed and then sits on the edge looking up at Jason who was still looking at him with that hard stare and had yet to say anything directly to him._

"Aren't you gonna say something?! Why so quiet?! SAY SOMETHING! You're like you're like one of those stone gargoyles with no feelings…no wait more like a, like a robot." _A.J. laughs at his own joke then says _"What's wrong Sonny didn't program you with his permission to talk directly to anyone without him around?"

"You finished?" _Jason asks and then picks up A.J.'s shirt from the floor and throws it in his face _"Put your shirt on!"

"Finally he speaks!" _A.J. snaps back as he snatches the shirt off of his face then proceeds to put it on with a groan _"What are you waiting for Jason huh?! Sonny sent you in here to handle me so get on with it! KILL ME!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Don't act like you don't want to do it!" _A.J. yells _"Go ahead and do it! I'm sure the family will thank you and give you a medal! It's only fitting that you kill me since I killed the Golden Boy they all love!"

"You really are pathetic you know that right! You're wallowing in your own guilt and self pity for causing the accident! You know what I don't give a damn if you want to drown yourself in booze and prove yourself to be the pathetic loser everyone says you are but I'll tell you one thing…you won't use Carly and drag her down with you! From now on you stay the hell away from her!"

"Hey Carly was self destructing all on her own when I came here! She was drinking back shots like it was nothing and then SHE came on to ME!" _A.J. shots back defending himself_

"Maybe so…" _Jason replies and then says _"I don't know what all happened tonight but if Carly was drinking shots like you said then you had to know that something was wrong with her and instead of walking away or even calling me to come see about her you feed into her self-destruction and take advantage of the situation!"

"So what if I did! She wanted me so I gave her what she wanted…"

"She was drunk and not thinking straight and if Sonny didn't show up when he did…"

_Cutting him off A.J. yells _"Sonny, Sonny, SONNY! It's always all about SONNY! Well I'm sorry I wasn't aware that he owned Carly! She didn't mention him not once before we came up here…"

"But you still knew Carly was drunk and if she was thinking right that there would be no way she'd have come up here with you!"

"You don't know that!"

"So then I guess her kicking you in the nuts the other day was her way of showing her affection for you…" _Jason reminds him and a brief moment of silence passes before he grabs A.J.'s arm and yanks him up off the bed _"Come on let's go…"

"Get your hands off me…" _A.J. snatches his arm away as he stands from the bed _

"I'm taking you home to the Quartermaines so you can sleep it off…"

"I think I can manage to get there myself" _A.J. says with a scowl_

_Standing in his way, Jason tells him_ "No way are you getting behind the wheel of a car so you can cause another accident and smash someone else's head into a tree!"

"I'll take a taxi home there are you satisfied!" _A.J. snaps back and then quickly adds in _"But not before I make a quick stop to the police station to press charges against your buddy Sonny for assault." _he smiles deviously but A.J.'s smile quickly disappears when Jason grabs him by the collar of his shirt_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because then I'll be forced to have to really take care of you and trust me A.J….you don't want that to happen." _Jason tells him as his piercing blue eyes glare into A.J.'s scared ones even though he was trying his best to hide his fear _"So you know what you're gonna keep your mouth shut about what happened here tonight and you're gonna stay away from Carly…because if you don't you're gonna find out exactly how I handle business."

**Harbor View Towers**

_As Sonny pulled his jag into the parking garage with all his other cars and parked he looked over to Carly and noticed that her eyes were closed and more than likely she'd fallen asleep. She had spend the whole ride back to the penthouse staring out the window and not saying a word to him; Sonny tells himself that all the shots she did were taking their affect on her._

_Getting out his side of the car, Sonny closes the door and walks around to open the passenger door; he bends down and places a hand onto her face letting his thumb softly rub across her cheek…_

"Caroline…" _Sonny says in a soft whisper _"Hey…wake up we're here."

_Slowly blinking her eyes open, Carly's vision was blurry at first but then he finally comes in focus as she says _"Go away Sonnneee…I want to sleep."_ she closes her eyes and uses his coat to snuggle back underneath_

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny tells her _"You can sleep upstairs"

_Sonny slips the coat off of her body revealing her almost naked body since she was still only wearing her bra and panties since she refused to get dressed back in the room at Jake's._

_Carly's eyes open in a snap with a glare trained straight on him _"What the hell are you doing?! Give that back!"

"I will as soon as I get you up and standing now come on." _Sonny helps her stand up from the seat _"Up we go…" _he then helps her put her arms into his coat _"There you go." _ he places his arm around her to help her walk_

_Carly shoves him away from her _"I can walk by myself thank you! I don't need your help!" _she snatches the coat closed since it wasn't buttoned_

_When she tries walking she stumbles some and quickly holds herself up by placing her hands onto the jag…_

_Sonny walks over to stand in front of her then tilts his head some as he asks_ "You sure about that cause you don't look like you're doing so good by yourself…"

_Hating that she looked so helpless in front of him, Carly closes her eyes and exhales a frustrated breath before opening them again and saying _"Just help me up to Jason's place and then you can go and leave me alone."

_Instantly Sonny got a twinge of jealousy when she requested for him to take her to Jason's place instead of his…_

_Wrapping a arm around her waist, Sonny helps her walk over to the private elevator as he informs her _"Sorry but as you know Jason isn't home at the moment so I'll be taking you up to my place instead."

_As they enter the elevator, Carly shrugs his arms from around her and goes to lean herself against the corner as she keep her arms folded. Sonny stands on the opposite side of the elevator watching her ignoring him and he hated it more than words could say. He was Sonny Corinthos damn it; he was someone who demanded respect and the men in his business feared he wasn't someone to be ignored and here she was ignoring him like he was some forgotten potted plant that needed watering._

"You know Caroline a thank you would be nice…" _Sonny tells her to get her attention_

_Looking over to him with a glare, Carly replies _"For what? I didn't need you busting down the door like some deranged caveman…"

"You're lucky I did because you know what little girl if I didn't show up when I did then you'd of had five seconds of sex with that loser and in the morning when you realized what you did you would have regretted it and then hated yourself for it!"

_Carly knew he was right but she wasn't about to admit it to him…instead she just turned away from him and started ignoring him all over again as they waited for the elevator to open to the penthouse floor._

_When the elevator doors finally open, Carly walks off with Sonny quickly walking behind her and placing a hand onto her back to guide her over to his penthouse door instead of Jason's just in case she forgot he told her that he was taking her to his penthouse and she wouldn't be going to Jason's._

_Francis immediately opens the door for them and the second Carly walks inside Sonny's penthouse she shrugs out of his arms and walks over to the mini bar._

_Sonny watches her as picks up a glass and then picks up a decanter of scotch _"What do you think you're doing?"

_Just as she was about to pour herself a drink, Carly stops and looks over to him _"What does it look like?!" _she snaps at him_

"You don't need that Caroline." _Sonny tells her then says _"I thought you said you wanted to sleep."

"Don't tell me what I need Sonny!" _Carly places the scotch decanter back down on the mini bar but still has the glass in her hand_

_Slowly walking over to her, Sonny says _"Why don't you go sit down on the couch and I'll make you some coffee…"

_Throwing the glass at him that just misses his head when he ducks from its path, Carly yells at him _"I don't want any coffee!"_When she proceeded to throw and break all the glasses on his mini bar, Sonny quickly goes over to her as she ranted incoherently…_ "I don't want coffee! I don't want your pity! Your sympathy…"

"Caroline stop!" _Sonny tells her as he grabs her hands_

_Struggling against him, Carly yells _"Let me go! Sonny let me go! I thought you liked the penthouse trashed like this! You see the truth when you walk inside! Isn't that what you told me the last time?!"

_Carly continued struggling for him to let her go but Sonny held onto her hands and walked her away from the mini bar and closer to the couch to put distance from her and the rest of the unbroken glassware_

"C-Caro…Caroline stop!" _Sonny tries to get her to stop struggling and calm down _"Calm down will ya…"

"N…" _Carly starts out to tell him no but before she knew it Sonny had captured her lips with his surprising her with an unexpected kiss_

_Sonny didn't plan on kissing her but it was the only thing he could think of to do in order to not only calm her down but to also shut her up. When his lips pressed against hers and his tongue entered her mouth as she parted her lips, Carly stopped her struggling against him. _

_Carly's arms unconsciously wrapped around him as she found herself swept away in the kiss that was more intoxicating and drugging than any other. At first Sonny's reason for kissing her was to calm and shut her up but once the second his lips pressed against hers it became much more than that. Their tongues wound around together as Sonny frames her face between the palms of his hands as he deepens their heated lip lock which causes her to moan into his mouth._

_Slowly and reluctantly, Sonny pulls back from her lips and their eyes meet _"You okay now…" _he flashes a quick dimpled smile_

_Not saying anything for a moment, Carly inwardly battles with herself about what he really wants with her. Did he actually want to be with her? Or was this kiss just the result of one of them being in a crisis and the other one pulling them out of it. This time around it just happened to be her instead of him._

"You shouldn't have done that…"

"Why not?" _Sonny asks then adds in with a little smirk _"We've done way more than that and if my memory serves me correctly we definitely did way more than that in the hospital elevator today."

"Yeah and because of that I was fired…" _Carly tells him_

_Sonny immediately kicks himself for bringing that up _"Yeah I heard…sorry about that."

_Still in self destruct mode after everything she's been through today, Carly snatches open his coat she was wearing and takes it off then drops it to the floor._

_Now standing in front of him in only her bra and panties, Carly tells him _"Is this what you want Sonny?" _she starts quickly unbuttoning his shirt _"Huh?" _she leans into his mouth to kiss him_

_Placing his hands onto hers, Sonny stops her from unbuttoning his shirt_ "Caroline stop…stop it" _he looks into her eyes; she stops and stands still staring at him _"You really think so little of me? You think the only reason I want you is for sex?" _he asks with hurt in his eyes that she would think that of him_

_The way he was looking at her, Carly knew he was telling the truth_ "Sorry…I shouldn't…" _she exhales a breath _"You hate me now don't you?" _she slips her hands free from his that were holding hers and folds her arms while turning her back to him not able to face him _

_Sonny could see that she was majorly depressed; hell after the day she had with being fired and everything that went down with Bobbie and Tony he couldn't blame her._

_Taking off his suit jacket he drapes it over her shoulders and then gives her shoulders a gentle massage _"Hey…I don't hate you."

"Well you should…everyone else does. Virginia did…Frank did and now Bobbie thinks I'm a tramp that was after her husband." _Carly tells him feeling sorry for herself _"I don't know why I even care what Bobbie thinks. She gave me away she never wanted me so why should I care about her or her opinion of me." _she holds back the tears that wanted to fall so badly _"Virginia always said I wouldn't amount to anything and look at me proving her right."

_Turning her around to face him, Sonny places a hand underneath her chin _"Caroline look at me." _he tells her and when she looks up at him he could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall but knew she was keeping herself from letting them do so _"It's okay to be angry at Bobbie you have every right to be…but don't ever let me hear you thinking less of yourself. You just had a bad night that's all…but it's okay because I'm gonna take care of you like you did me."

"You don't have to do that…I can take care of myself I've been doing it since I was a kid." _Carly tells him_

"That's not true you let Jason help you…" _Sonny replies_

"Yeah he helped me find my birth mother and now I'm thinking that was a mistake." _Carly tells him then says _"Sonny I'm not some damsel in distress you need to rescue…I've been taking care of myself a long time now so you don't have to feel obligated to do so just because I helped you out a couple of times."

_Placing his hands onto her shoulders, Sonny replies _"Hey…I know you're not anybody's damsel in distress…that's not your style." _he smirks then says _"And believe me I'm nobody's white knight either but that doesn't mean I think of you as an obligation or that you can't let down your guard just a little bit and lean on me." _a brief moment of silence passes between them before Sonny softly tells her _"Come'er" _he gently pulls her into his arms and wraps his arms around her small frame giving her a comforting hug_

_Carly lays her head onto his shoulder as she wraps her arms around him and allows herself to do like he wanted leaning on him and letting her guard down just a little bit. Sonny places a kiss on the side of her head and then inhales her shampoo as he held her in his arms. They stay standing and hugging each other for a brief moment longer until Sonny gently pushes her back and they look at each other._

"You know what…I'm gonna go in the kitchen and make you some coffee. You uh, you stay here and sit on the couch…" _Sonny tells her and then gently helps her sit down onto the couch _"I'll be back okay."

_Looking up at him as she sits on the couch, Carly replies _"Okay"

"Don't go anywhere." _Sonny says not wanting her to leave as soon as he leaves out of the room. _"Stay on the couch okay…I'll be right back."

"I promise I won't leave…" _Carly tells him while taking his suit jacket he'd placed onto her shoulders and slips her arms inside to wear it_

_With a slight nod, Sonny flashes a quick dimpled smile before her turns and walks around the couch and back into the kitchen. Carly watches him as he walks back into the kitchen and when he was out of sight she sat for a moment looking around the room. She exhales a breath when her eyes focus on the mess of broken glass on the floor that she made and then closes her eyes. Standing up from the couch, Carly walks around the furniture and makes sure to be careful not to step on any broken glass since she was barefoot. She walks over to the entrance way to the kitchen but stops before going back where Sonny was making her coffee._

_Carly walks over to a mirror on the wall next to the desk by the door and takes a good long look at herself; exhaling a breath she runs a hand through her hair. She looked a horrible mess! She needed to find something to wear…_

_With a quick glance over to the kitchen entrance hallway, Carly didn't see any sign of Sonny so she walks over to his staircase and walks up while taking off his suit jacket and dropping it behind her on the stairs; she had decided to go to his room to try to find something she could wear._

_Walking down the hallway to his room, Carly places her hand on the doorknob and slowly opens the door then walks inside; the last time she was in here was when Sonny carried her up the stairs and to his bed. Her eyes immediately zoom in on the huge bed as she instantly got a steamy flashback reminder of their passionate encounter in that bed underneath the covers and his blue satin sheets._

**Flashback**

**End Flashback**

_Closing her eyes, Carly snaps herself out of the memory. Quickly she turns and walks over to his dresser and opens a drawer to find a pair of boxers to wear and put on. After picking out a silk pair of black boxers and putting them on she walks over to his closet to pick out a shirt to wear._

_As she looks through Sonny's closet and notices what a complete clotheshorse he is, Carly's head began to swim getting a little dizzy…no doubt from all of the alcohol she'd drank at Jake's. She also began to think about Bobbie and how she believed Tony's lies about her seducing him…it just made her angry all over again as she snatches a shirt out of the closet and begins to put it on and button it up._

_Meanwhile back downstairs, Sonny walks out from the kitchen with a coffee mug of black coffee for her to drink _"Okay this may be kind of strong but…" _he stops in place when he sees she's no longer sitting on the couch where he left her. Thinking that she left, Sonny curses _"Damn it"

_Sonny inwardly chastises himself for leaving Caroline alone when he should have taken her with him into the kitchen…but then he wonders why she would leave since she didn't have anything on but her underwear and his suit jacket. He exhales a breath and was about to walk back into the kitchen to pour out the coffee when he looks over to the stairs and sees his suit jacket she was wearing lying on the steps; in that moment he realized that she hadn't left and was upstairs…but what was she doing up there? _

_Just when Sonny starts waking over to the stairs to find her there is a knocking on the door; he watches as Francis opens the door and announces Jason._

_Holding Carly's clothes and shoes in his hands, _"I brought Carly's things she left at Jake's." _Jason says while placing them down onto the desk_

_After Jason took A.J. back to the Quartermaine's and managed to get out of there before they realized he was there he came back home to check on Carly. He had Carly's clothes, coat and shoes with him since she left them at Jake's and was about to go into his penthouse but Francis informed him that Sonny had taken her into his place instead. With that information Jason went over to Sonny's since that was where she was at and truth be told he wasn't all that surprised Sonny brought Carly to his place…_

"Thanks…"_Sonny replies then says _"I'm sure she'll appreciate you bringing them for her since she wasn't in the mood to get dressed when I took her out of there."

"That's one way to put it…" _Jason says with a little smirk_

"So where's your loser brother?" _Sonny asks_

"Took him back to the Quartermaines…" _Jason replies then says _"Don't worry I made sure he got the message to keep quiet and to stay away from Carly."

_Sonny would have liked for Jason to have finished giving him a beat down…hell if he didn't have his hands full with Caroline he would have done it himself._

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sonny replies _"You make sure of it because if I ever catch him putting his hands on Caroline again…"

_Cutting him off, Jason says _"Don't worry about it; like I said I made sure he got the message loud and clear."

"Good"

"So where's Carly?"

_Looking over to the stairs and then back to Jason, Sonny tells him _"Upstairs…" _when he sees the curious look Jason was giving him, Sonny quickly adds in _"I left her on the couch and went in the kitchen to make some coffee to help sober her up but when I came back out she wasn't on the couch anymore."

"So how do you know she didn't leave?" _Jason asks_

"Because she has no clothes on and my suit jacket she was wearing is lying on the middle of the stairs." _Sonny explains _

_With a slight nod, Jason then notices the broken glass on the floor _"What happened?"

"Caroline uh…she had a bad moment that's all. I can relate I've been there before." _Sonny replies_

"Okay so fill me in…" _Jason says wanting more information _"What happened tonight with Carly? AJ said something about she was drinking down shots when he got there and she was the one that came on to him."

"Okay first of all no matter what Caroline was doing it didn't give your loser drunk of a brother the right to put his hands on her!" _Sonny snaps at him then goes on saying_ "And second of all what's with all the twenty damn questions Jason?! Caroline is supposed to be your friend and here you are asking all these questions instead of asking how she is?"

"Hey Carly is my friend Sonny and I'm just trying to figure out everything that happened since when you called me to meet you at Jake's you didn't go into details! I'm just trying to get a clear picture of what happened tonight..."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny says _"Okay you're right!"

_Sonny places the coffee mug down on the dining table and then proceeds to explain everything that happened all from Carly getting fired from her job at the hospital and then what happened with Bobbie and Tony. Jason listened to everything and exhales a breath of his own as he realizes why Carly wound up drinking at Jake's self destructing and upstairs in a room with his brother._

"You mean to tell me Tony was actually putting the blame on Carly?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah I heard the bastard say it myself when I went over to the Brownstone…it took everything in me not to grab him by the throat and snap his neck and if he wasn't running around all the furniture to keep away from me I would have." _Sonny tells him_

"And Bobbie actually believed his lies?"

"Yeah she did and if I wasn't in a hurry to find Caroline I would have set her straight but I did tell her to talk to Luke. So hopefully she'll go to him and find out the truth about her scum husband…"

_Jason walks over to the bottom of the stairs then looks back over to Sonny and says_ "You want me to go upstairs and get Carly and take her across the hall to my place?

_He had a feeling what Sonny's answer was gonna be…it was obvious to Jason with the way that Sonny was so protective of Carly that it wouldn't be long before his friends were a real couple and not just pretending to be one in front of Brenda._

"No, no uh…that's okay you can go on and go back to your place…" _Sonny quickly replies while trying not to seem to obvious that he wanted her to stay here with him for the night and he be the one to take care of her instead of Jason… _"I'll take care of Caroline myself." _he clears his throat a little then says _"I mean it's the least I can do to be there for her since she was there for me when I needed it."

_Holding back a grin, Jason replies _"Sure okay…no problem." _he walks over to Sonny and tells him _"If you need me I'll be across the hall…" _he gives Sonny a pat on the shoulder and then walks to the door and leaves_

_Back upstairs in Sonny's bedroom, Carly was sitting on the floor by the closet with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to rest her chin on; she was had picked out and put on one of Sonny's expensive light blue dress shirts to wear along with his black silk boxers she'd already put on. _

_As she sat on the cold floor, Carly's mind was plagued with all the night's events that resulted in her winding up in a crappy room with Jason's loser of a brother A.J….something that she was regretting doing and was glad that Sonny showed up when he did to stop her; although she wasn't gonna tell him that since it would only go to his head._

_With tears threatening to fall the voices of Monica, Bobbie and Tony filled her head…_

**- "Oh you can go home Ms. Benson but you won't be returning." **_**Monica tells her with a smug little smile then says **_**"You're fired." -**

**- "She came on to me I swear!" **_**Tony tells her thinking up any excuse to tell Bobbie to get her to believe him and not anything Carly would say**_

"**She's lying Bobbie she tried to seduce me I swear and then she goes and tells her gangster boyfriend Sonny that I tried to come on to her! -**

**- "How dare you punch my husband you tramp?!" **_**Bobbie slaps Carly**_

"**Well you were right Monica…" **_**she looks back over to Carly and says **_**"Carly is nothing but a tramp. I caught her in here making out with my husband." -**

_All of their voices kept repeating over and over in her head! _

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" _Carly yells as the tears were now freely flowing down her face; she runs her hands back through her hair as she buries her head into her knees…_

_Seconds later, Sonny came through the door hearing her screaming out; when Jason left he went back into the kitchen to pour out the cold coffee that was in the mug and filled it back up with more hot coffee for her to drink. He had just gotten to the his bedroom door when he heard her screams…_

_Sonny's eyes immediately scanned the room and until he saw her sitting on the floor by his closet; he also notices that she was now wearing one of his good shirts and realized that was what she came upstairs for instead of staying down on the couch like he told her to._

"Caroline…" _Sonny walks over to where she was sitting on the floor _"What are you doing on the floor."

_Lifting her head to wipe quickly wipe away her tears not wanting him to see her crying, Carly turns her head to the side _"What does it look like? I'm sitting. Is it a crime to sit on the floor now?"

_Sitting down next to her while being careful not to spill the coffee, Sonny says _"I heard you screaming…are you okay."

_No looking at him Carly looks straight ahead as she repeats his words _"Am I okay?" _she pauses for a brief moment then says _"Let's see uh I got fired today and oh yeah the new gossip I'm sure that's going around the hospital by now is that I'm a lying slut that seduced Tony Jones. Never mind that I didn't do it and Tony lied and Bobbie of course is stupid enough to believe him. Oh and let's not forget I got drunk and almost had sex with that weasel A.J. So besides all of that then yeah I'm just peachy!"

"So you had a bad day…we all have those myself included. You saw it firsthand when you walked in here and saw I trashed the place. I was slipping fast into the darkness but then you pulled me out of it…and I want to do the same for you." _Sonny tells her _

_Still looking straight ahead not looking at him, Carly replies _"Oh yeah…" _she sighs. _"I'm sure you have better things to do Sonny so why don't you go do them…"

"I thought we've already been through this before…" _Sonny tells her and then holds the coffee mug in front of her _"Here drink this…" _he tells her as he ignored her little snip at him_

"I don't want any…" _Carly mumbles still keeping her head to the side not looking at him_

"Drink it Caroline…it will help with the hangover you're sure to have in the morning. Here drink up."

_Knowing he wasn't gonna stop bugging her until she drank it, Carly exhales a breath and sits up while crossing her legs Indian style and taking the coffee mug from him._

_As she starts to bring the mug to her mouth and sips at the coffee, Sonny tells her _"It's strong so don't drink too fast…"

"Ugh…" _Carly says with a frown as she looks over to him then says _"That's disgusting; where's the sugar?"

"It's black coffee Caroline there's no sugar in it…" _Sonny replies _

"Yeah no kidding…" _Carly tells him _

"Drink some more before it gets cold…"

_Against her better judgment, Carly takes another sip _"Ugh…" _she frowns again then hands him the coffee mug _"You drink it I can't drink anymore that's awful."

"Just one more sip and I promise I won't make you drink anymore…" _Sonny tells her without taking the mug from her hands _"Drink one last good sip for me."

_Carly didn't want to but she did anyway since he promised he wouldn't make her drink it anymore…after taking another sip she quickly hands over the mug to him._

"And you claim to be some sort of master chef…that was disgusting."

"Hey it's black coffee what do you expect…" _Sonny defends himself _"And one of these days I'll prove to you that you're wrong to doubt my cooking skills." _he places the coffee mug down off to the side then looks back over to her and says _"Now how about we get off the floor before you really catch a cold."

"Sonny wait…why are you being so nice to me?"

"What a man can't be nice and take care of his girlfriend in her time of need?" _Sonny asks with a little smirk_

_Turning her head to look at him _"Pretend girlfriend…" _Carly reminds him_

"For now…" _Sonny replies and then says _"Come on lets get off the floor…"

_As he starts to stand up again Carly places a hand onto his arm stopping him _"You never asked me if it was true what Tony told Bobbie? I know when we first met you thought I was a tramp and a slut and every other horrible word you could think of; go ahead and ask or is the reason you haven't because you believe it too just like Bobbie."

_Sonny sits back next to her as Carly quickly turns her head away from him. How could she think that he would believe Tony's lies? Oh yeah it's because of the way he treated her when they first met and all the names he's called her…_

_When Carly turns her head away from him, Sonny places a hand underneath her chin as he softly says _"Hey…look at me." _not turning to look at him, Sonny tells her again _"Look at me…"

_Slowly Carly turns her head to look at him _"You know what…just forget I said anything. I'm tired I want to sleep now." _this time she tries to stand and he's the one that stops her_

"No, no wait…" _Sonny tells her and then exhales a breath before saying _"You asked me a question and I want to answer it."

_Afraid to hear his answer, Carly tells him _"Sonny I'm tired and I just want to…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny says _"I know Tony lied to Bobbie…" _looking into her eyes as she stares into his, Sonny goes on to say _"And for the record I don't believe a word of them…"

_With a slight smile, Carly softly says _"You don't…"

_Shaking his head _"No…" _he tells her and then pauses for a moment before saying_ "I'm sorry…"

_Confused, Carly asks _"What for?"

"For the way I treated you when we first met…if I could take back all the nasty things I said to you and all the names I called you I would."

"You didn't have to say that…." _Carly tells him as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear_

"Yes I did" _Sonny quickly replies then says _"Listen I'm not big on apologies or good with words but I just want to tell ya I'm sorry and that I hope you can accept my apology. You may or may not remember it in the morning but I don't want you going to sleep with thoughts in your head that I don't like you…because I do. In fact I'm starting to like you more and more each day."

"Sonny…"

"Hey you know what…we can talk more about this tomorrow but right now you need to get some sleep."

_Standing up from the floor, Sonny reaches a hand down to her and she takes a moment before placing her hand in his; they both feel the instant spark. Carly looks up at him as he helps her up from the floor; with her now standing in front of him Sonny gets a good look at what she was wearing._

"You just had to put on one of my best shirts didn't you?" _Sonny asks with a slight hint of his dimples _

"Well I had to find something to wear…"_Carly replies and then nibbles on her bottom lip_

_Taking a step back, Sonny looks her up and down then places a hand to rub his chin as he tells her _"I gotta admit…you look good in my shirt."

_With a little smile, Carly slowly raises up the shirt and reveals his black silk boxers she's wearing since the shirt was covering most of it up _"That's not all I swiped to wear…"

"My silk boxers too Caroline?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh and then says _"Well I guess I can let you wear them along with my shirt since you don't have anything else because you refused to get dressed."

_They stand for a moment in silence just staring at each other…_

_Carly is the first to break the silence _"So I guess I should go across the hall to Jason's."_ she asks wanting to see if he wanted her to stay or not_

_A instant twinge of jealousy came over him when he heard her mentioning going across the hall to Jason's…he didn't want her to go. He wanted to be the one to take care of her like she did for him and more than that he just wanted to be there for her._

_In a low raspy tone, Sonny replies_ "You can stay if you want…"

"Do you want me too?" _Carly whispers out_

"Well I did tell you I'd take care of you…I can't do that if you leave and go to Jason's." _Sonny tells her and then says _"Stay…" _he blinks his eyes a couple of times_

_Carly looks over to his bed and then back at him _"In your bed? Isn't that too much temptation especially since the last time we were up here together we didn't do much sleeping?"

"You can have the bed…I'll sleep down on the couch if you want." _Sonny tells her as a way to convince her to stay and not leave. If it meant him sleeping on the couch so she wouldn't leave then he would._

"You don't have to do that?" _Carly tells him _"I mean it is after all your bed."

_Sonny takes her hand and leads her over to the bed as he tells her _"No it's okay…you stay in here and sleep and I'll uh…I'll go downstairs." _he pulls back the covers for her and once she's in the bed he covers her back up. _"You need to rest…get some sleep. I'm just gonna go take a quick shower."

_Carly closes her eyes and snuggles up underneath the covers and the smoothness of the satin sheets; Sonny stands for a moment watching her and then goes over to his dresser to pick out his nightwear attire before going into the bathroom to take his shower._

_Once Carly hears the bathroom door shut she opens her eyes and looks over to the door; she couldn't help but picture him inside the shower when she hears the water running. Letting out a frustrated breath she forces herself to get her mind out of the gutter and close her eyes._

_After taking his shower and dressing in his black pajama bottoms with a black wife-beater shirt, Sonny slowly closes the bathroom door; he looks over to the bed and sees that she fell asleep. Because wasn't all that late Sonny decided that when he goes downstairs that he would put a call into Luke and tell him about his so called Doc Bro In-Law and how he lied on Caroline to Bobbie! _

_Not wanting to disturb her, Sonny quietly walks over to the door and just when he's about to open it and leave out of the room he hears_ "Sonny…"

_Turning around to look over to her, Sonny says _"I thought you were asleep."

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip for a moment before finally getting up the nerve to say _"You don't have sleep on the couch…" _a long pause passes with them just staring at each other before she finally tells him _"Stay with me."

"Did you just ask me to stay with you tonight?" _Sonny asks making sure he heard her right_

_With a slight nod, Carly replies _"Could you?"

"You sure it won't be too much temptation for you Caroline?" _Sonny says with a flash of his dimple as he slowly walks towards the bed but stops just before the foot of the bed and stands looking at her_

"I trust that you can behave yourself…" _Carly tells him _

"I can behave…the question is can you?" _Sonny says with a little grin_

_A brief moment passes as Carly exhales a breath _"I just…" _she starts out to say but stops for a second before continuing _"Can you stay and just…just hold me for a little while…until I fall asleep."

_Sonny smiles _"I think I can do that…"

_Walking over to the empty side of the bed, Sonny pulls back the covers and gets into the bed; he scoots over next to her and wraps his arm around her from behind. It felt good to have her in his arms like this and it was something he hoped he could do again and not just for tonight. Damn the temptation not to kiss her and have his way with her body all over again was gonna be HARD…but he promised her that he would behave. It was gonna take everything in him to control himself. _

"There how's that…" _Sonny whispers into her ear as he raised his hand up to move her hair off the side of her face then lowers his hand back down to her waist_

_When Carly felt the dent in the bed as he got in and then him spoon his body behind hers and wrap his arm around her waist, she closed her eyes as tingles went through her body. Maybe it was a mistake to ask him to stay with her? Was she gonna be able to follow her own words and behave herself? _

"Nice…" _Carly says a little nervous having him so close and hoping she could resist the temptation_ "Thank you…for staying with me." _she says in a soft reply as she closes her eyes. She felt so safe with being him like this. Maybe if she kept her back to him and didn't look directly at him then she wouldn't be tempted._

_Sonny felt her body relax in his arms and snuggle back against him…Oh Damn this was gonna be hard. Definitely, definitely HARD! Carly immediately opens her eyes…is that what she thinks it is?_

"Sonny is that…"

_Cutting her off as he clears his throat a little _"Maybe we should try this another way…" _Sonny quickly replies and Carly holds back a laugh _"How about I lay on my back and you put your head on my chest."

_Not a second later did Sonny move his position from spooning behind her to lying on his back as Carly turns around while nibbling on her bottom lip and trying not to smile. She lays her head down on his chest and places her hand on his flat toned stomach while he wraps his arm around her then places his hand down on her hip._

"Good night Sonny…" _Carly whispers out while closing her eyes and feeling the beating of his heart_

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny replies _"Good night Caroline…" _yeah this was something he could get use to._

_It wasn't long before Carly was asleep but Sonny stayed wide awake for a while just holding her in his arms until he finally drifted off asleep too._

**Next Morning – The Brownstone**

_Barbra Jean Spencer is sitting at her dining table with a coffee mug between her hands just staring at nothing in particular. She hardly got any sleep last night since all last night not with her thoughts plagued with finding out her husband was a lying cheating bastard and that Carly was the one he was going around with behind her back! _

_Yesterday had to be one of the worst days of her life. She found out her husband was cheating on her and with a woman she thought of as friend…Carly. This was a woman she was even starting to think of like a daughter especially since both Luke and Tony had pointed out to her previously that she may have been using Carly as a substitute for the daughters she'd lost. _

_Last night after Tony packed a bag and left, Bobbie went to pick up Lucas from his friend's house…she did everything she could to avoid his questions about where his dad was and so far she was successful but she didn't know how she was gonna be able to do that this morning. Lucas was sure to be wondering where Tony was. UGH this was a nightmare! She didn't see any signs that her marriage was in trouble and that Tony wasn't happy with her…why didn't she see it?! And how could he do this to her and their family? How could Carly betray her like this?_

_Lucas comes running down the stairs dressed and ready for school; he heads towards the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal for breakfast but stops when he sees his mom sitting at the dining table quietly staring down into her coffee mug. Lucas doesn't say a word since she hadn't noticed he was standing there; he knew something was wrong yesterday when she came to pick him up from his friend Jacob's house since he went over there after school. She was too quiet when she picked him up and that wasn't like her and then when they got home and he asked where his dad was she just told him that he wasn't home and wouldn't be joining them for dinner._

_Walking over to her, Lucas places a hand onto her shoulder _"Mom"

_Turning to look at him, Bobbie puts on a smile for him _"Good morning my favorite son…I didn't hear you come down." _she gives him a hug and places a kiss onto the side of his head and then stands up _"You want me to whip you up some breakfast before you go to school."

"No that's okay I was just gonna get some cereal." _Lucas tells her and then says _"Where's dad? I didn't see him upstairs? Did he come home last night because I didn't see him before I went to bed either?"

_Not knowing what to say to him, Bobbie clears her throat and then turns and walks towards the kitchen as she says _"What kind of cereal do you want? I'll get you some orange juice to go with it…"

"Mom I'm not a baby I can pour my own bowl of cereal." _Lucas whines but then asks again _"Where's dad? He always says goodbye before he leaves…"

_Getting down a bowl from the cabinet and taking his favorite box of cereal down from the top of the refrigerator, Bobbie still tries to avoid the question _"Here you go." _she hands the bowl and cereal box to him and then gets him a spoon also _"Now you go to take that to the table and I'll bring in the milk."

_Lucas inwardly wondered why she was avoiding talking about his dad; was something wrong and she didn't want to tell him?_

"Did dad already leave?"

"Lucas I said go to the table!" _Bobbie snaps at him and then exhales a breath as she immediately felt remorse for yelling at him _"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Just uh…go to the table and I'll be in there in a little bit."

_When Lucas leaves out of the kitchen, Bobbie forces herself to hold back the tears that wanted to fall…how was she going to tell him she kicked his dad out the house last night. This wasn't supposed be happening! They were the perfect and happy family; how did everything get blown to bits?! How could she not see that Tony wasn't happy in their marriage or for that matter how could she not see that he was going behind her back and cheating on her with Carly?_

_Opening the refrigerator door, Bobbie takes out the milk and closes the door…she stands for a moment as she tries to get herself together before she goes to the dining table to where Lucas was waiting. _

_Exhaling a breath, Bobbie walks out of the kitchen _"Okay here you go…" _she places the milk jug down on the table then sits down in a chair next to her son. She watches him pick up the milk and pour it over his cereal…_ "Hey can you look at me for a moment…there is something I need to speak with you about."

_Lucas places the milk jug down and looks at her _"Is it about dad? Is he okay?" _he asks now really worried since she was avoiding talking about him before and then when she snapped at him when he was asking about his dad only made him worry even more thinking something was wrong._

_With a tilt of her head, Bobbie puts on a small brave smile and then runs her hands through the side of his hair _"Your dad is okay…" _she lowers her hand _"Well he's okay physically…he's not hurt or anything so I don't want you to worry about that."

_With a frown at his brow, Lucas asks _"Did you and dad have a fight?"

_Bobbie nods _"Yes…we did. Your dad didn't stay here last night…that's why he didn't eat dinner with us and why he's not here this morning?"

"Is he coming back?"

_Deciding this wasn't something to discuss with him right before he goes to school, Bobbie changes the subject as she tells him_ "You should finish eating your cereal because it's almost time for you to get going; and you know what because you didn't get a chance to see your dad this morning I'll call him and see if he can pick you up today after school. How does that sound?"

"Okay I guess…" _Lucas replies but he had a feeling there was something more going on_

"Good now eat and when you're done I'll take you to school…" _Bobbie tells him and then gets up and walks into the living room away from where Lucas could hear her_

_She wanted to call Luke and get to the bottom of just what it was that he knows about everything with Tony and Carly since Sonny told her to talk to him. Picking up the phone she dials a number and waits for the other end to pick up _

"Good Morning Laura I know my brother more than likely has his head buried underneath a pillow but could you get him for me; there is something important I need to speak with him about." _she waits while Laura goes to try to wake Luke and when she hears him grumble about it being too early in the morning, Bobbie immediately cuts him off and tells him _"I need to speak with you now!" _she quickly lowers her tone but still keeps her voice firm as she goes on to tell him _"I'm giving you an hour to get up and dressed and meet me at Kelly's or I'm coming over there and dragging you out of bed myself. I mean it Luke don't make me have to come over there and get you…this is important." _she hangs up the phone without giving him a chance to argue back._

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

_Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen with a breakfast tray in his hands; he'd made breakfast for his guest that was still sleeping upstairs in his bed. When he woke up earlier, Carly was still out of it as she had her arm wrapped around him with her head on his chest and her leg draped over his. He liked the thought of waking up to her in the morning like that but under different circumstances. Since he knew once she woke up she was sure to have a hangover, Sonny decided to make her breakfast hangover cure…but before he did he cleaned up the broken glass from the floor since he didn't get a chance to do it last night._

_The door opens and Sonny turns around with the breakfast tray in his hand as Jason comes walking inside _

"That for Carly?" _Jason asks as he gestures a hand towards the tray Sonny's holding _"She's not gonna eat it. Carly's idea of breakfast is a doughnut or a pop tart or anything with the name Little Debbie on it…"

"Little who?" _Sonny asks with a confused look then says _"Never mind I don't even want to know. She's still asleep but I made her breakfast to help with her hangover…she may not want it but she's gonna eat it anyway. I'm sure it will be the most nutritious breakfast she's had in her whole life."

_Walking over to where Sonny stood, Jason looks at the breakfast tray and says _"Tomato juice, toast, eggs and banana's?" _he looks up at Sonny_ "Like I said she's not gonna eat it."

"Trust me this will help her it's a surefire cure to help with getting rid of a hangover…"

"If you say so…" _Jason replies with a little laugh and then says _"So I take it you won't be coming into the warehouse today."

"Caroline was in pretty bad shape last night so I'm gonna stay here with her for as long as she needs me…"

_With a slight nod, Jason says _"This has got to be the first time I've seen you not dressed and headed on your way to the warehouse in the morning."

"Yeah so what's the problem?"

"No problem…" _Jason replies holding back a grin then says _"I'm gonna go ahead and leave and let you go and _attempt_ to get Carly to eat that."

_Sonny just shakes his head as Jason turns and leaves out the door…_

_Upstairs in the master bedroom, Carly slowly starts to stir in the bed with a groan because of her pounding head…she only woke up because of the light coming through the window was shining in her face._

"Uggghhh…why is it so bright." _Carly grumbles as she pulls the covers up over her head…_

_Sonny comes walking into the bedroom with the breakfast tray and stops when he sees that she had inched her way over to his side of the bed and had her head buried underneath the covers. A shakes his head with a little smirk that she probably didn't realize what she'd done…_

"Good you're awake…" _Sonny says as he walks over to the bed and places the tray down on the nightstand on his side of the bed where she was hiding underneath the covers; he sits down next to her_

"Go away…" _Carly mumbles_

"I made you breakfast…"

"You eat it I can't even think about food right now…" _Carly replies keeping her head underneath the covers_

_Shaking his head at her reply, _"Trust me if you eat this it will help with your hangover." _Sonny tells her as he slowly lowers the covers down revealing her face and Carly squints her eyes at him when the light hits her eyes… _

"Sonny what the hell…"

"Come on sit up…" _Sonny tells her ignoring the glare she was shooting his way_ "You need to eat this."

"Just let me sleep…" _Carly tells him as she tries to bring the covers back up over her head_

_Sonny stops her from covering her head back up _"It's only gonna get worse if you just lay there now come on and sit up for me."

"You're annoying you know that…" _Carly grumbles as she slowly sits up and runs a hand through her messy blond hair that was all over the place._

_Picking up the tray, Sonny places it onto her lap _"Maybe but trust me you'll be thanking me once your hangover is gone. Now eat up…"

_Looking down at the breakfast tray, Carly scrunches up her face _"Tomato juice…"

"It's good for you and trust me it will help."

"Something that looks like that would have to be…" _Carly replies and then says _"I'm not drinking that…"

"Trust me it will help metabolize the alcohol in your system faster…now drink."

_Carly looks down at the rest of the food on the tray and then looks back up at him _"You want me to eat all this…"

"The banana is good for potassium and the eggs provide amino acids that will also help absorb the alcohol faster."

_Carly looks at him with a frown _"Since when did you become a doctor why you're throwing around words like amino acids and potassium?"

"Hey you don't have to be a brain surgeon to know a cure for a hangover…" _Sonny tells her then says _"And I've woken up with a few myself so trust me I know what I'm talking about here sweetheart. Now eat up so you can start to feel better."

_Picking up the glass of tomato juice, Carly slowly brings it to her mouth and starts to drink some of it down _"Ugh, that's gross." _she places the glass down and starts to peal the banana _

"You just don't like it because it's healthy and you're a junk food addict…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"Now eat your breakfast and I'll go make arrangements to have your things brought over from the Brownstone."

"Oh yeah…I forgot my stuff is still over there." _Carly says closing her eyes for a brief moment as the events of what happened last night came back to her_

"It's okay like I said I'll make arrangements…"

_Cutting him off as she opens her eyes, Carly says _"You don't have to do that. I can go myself."

"Really…I kind of thought the Brownstone would be the last place you'd want to go after last night." _Sonny replies as he watches her eat some of the banana_

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly places the half eaten banana down _"It is…I don't want to have to ever see Bobbie or Tony ever again but I'm sure neither of them will be there so I won't run into them." _she picks breaks off a piece of the toast and scoops a few eggs onto it then eats it_

"You sure because I can have Max and Johnny go over there…" _Sonny says watching her eating her breakfast_

"I'm sure Sonny and besides I wouldn't think you'd want Max and Johnny packing my bras and other lingerie." _Carly gives him a knowing look that she knew he wouldn't want the two guards touching or for that matter seeing her underwear_

_A instant frown came to Sonny when he realized she was right and then when he sees the funny little look she was giving him as she ate he says _"Looks like your color is coming back…you see I was right."

_Not replying back, Carly just continues to eat her breakfast since she wasn't about to admit out loud that she was starting to feel a lot better and that he was right._

"Thank you for last night…" _Carly says changing the subject _"For staying with me."

"No problem…you did the same for me."

_There he was again with the reminder that she had helped him before and now he was returning the favor. Carly liked this caring side of him towards her but it was all because she got drunk last night…_

"So now that I'm out of a job and I'm won't be staying at the Brownstone any longer I guess you get your wish of me moving back in with Jason." _Carly tells him and then picks up the glass of tomato juice and forces herself to drink some_

"Looks like it…" _Sonny replies although he would rather have her waking up in his bed every morning instead of across the hall at Jason's. _"But uh…I have to admit I kind of liked waking up in the morning with you next to me."

_With a quick look over to him, Carly was a bit surprised at his confession as she places the glass back down _"You…what are you saying? Are you saying…you want me to move in with you?"

"Why not?" _Sonny says with a slight shrug of his shoulders _

"Okay this is going beyond you helping me out after getting drunk and almost having sex with A.J…." _Carly tells him then says _"Thank you for that by the way…I don't know what I was thinking." _she lifts the tray up from her lap and he takes it from her placing it back down onto the nightstand_

"You were drunk you weren't thinking…" _Sonny replies then says _"And you know what now that I have you all alone and here in my bed…" _he flashes his dimples _"I think it's about time we had that discussion about making you my girlfriend for real."

_Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly's heart skips a beat with the way he was staring at her _"You can't…you can't be serious about that…"

"You want to know just how serious I am Caroline…" _Sonny says in a low raspy tone as he places a hand to the side of her face and then leans in for a kiss…_

_Before his lips could touch hers, Carly turns her face so that his lips landed on her cheek _"Sonny wait…"

_Pulling back, Sonny looks at her confused _"What's wrong?" _he lowers his hand from her cheek_

"I just uh…I think that maybe…things…are going to fast…with us."

_Exhaling a sigh, Sonny nods _"You think we should slow it down a little bit."

_Cary nods as she nibbles on her bottom lip again then says _"We don't even really know each other all that well…I mean when we first met you hated me and you wanted Jason to get rid of me."

_Closing his eyes hearing what she just said, Sonny realizes that she probably didn't remember him apologizing to her last night _"It's not like that anymore…" _he tells her _"Look you probably don't remember this but last night I apologized to you about all of that."

_Running a hand through her hair, Carly looks curiously at him _"You did?" _she asks_

_Nodding, Sonny blinks a few times before replying _"Yeah…I did. Things between us aren't the same as before Caroline and I don't want it to be like that again."

"You don't?" _Carly asks still not fully believing it_

"No…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"So I guess you're turning me down to moving in with me."

"Trust me you wouldn't want me moving in here with you. You're such a neat freak and I'm far from it…"

"True but that's what I have a maid for and besides I kind of think the benefits of us living together outweigh the cons…"

"Benefits…" _Carly says with a small smile at the corner of her mouth_

"Yeah, yeah in fact let me give you an example of the type of benefits I have in mind…" _Sonny says in a low raspy tone and then leans into close as he places a hand to the side of her face once again._

_This time Carly doesn't turn away. His lips softly land onto hers as she parts her mouth and allows his tongue to slip inside. She moans into his mouth as their tongues wound around together as she places a hand to the side of his face like he did hers._

_Leaning back from her lips, Sonny stares into her eyes while still staying close… _"Still want to take things slow…"

"You make a very tempting offer…" _Carly replies _"But yeah I think it would be best if we did…but that doesn't mean we have to stop completely."

"Yeah…" _Sonny says_ "That's good to hear because I have no intention of letting you walk away from what it is we have between us."

"Are you sure about that because if Brenda that twit ex of yours has anything to say about it she's the one you really want."

"I don't want you worrying about Brenda because she's not a factor in my life anymore…you're the one here with me not her." _Sonny tells as he sits back up and looks down at her_

"Yeah but that's only because I got drunk and you came to my rescue…"

_Shaking his head_ "Not true…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"You think if last night didn't happen or if I didn't find you in time that I wouldn't want you here with me."

"I don't know…you tell me." _Carly replies as her insecurities get the better of her even though she knows she shouldn't let them_

_Without even giving him a chance to reply, Carly pulls back the covers and moves over to the opposite side of the bed. Sonny stands up with a frown and watches as she gets out of the bed and start to walk towards the bathroom. _

"Where are you going?" _Sonny asks_

"To take a shower" _Carly quickly replies _"Don't worry I promise not to make a mess…"

_Before she could make it inside the bathroom, Sonny stops her and turns her around to face him _"You know you have a bad habit of assuming things and walking away…"

"What am I assuming Sonny? What? That deep down somewhere inside of you that that twit Brenda is right and you really want to be with her?"

"Exactly" _Sonny tells her _"And I don't know why you would think that when I just got finished telling you she means nothing to me."

"She doesn't seem to think so?" _Carly folds her arms_

_With a flash of his dimples, Sonny replies _"You know what…jealousy looks good on you." _he slowly rakes his eyes down her body getting a good look at her standing there in his shirt._ _Placing his hands onto her waist, Sonny pulls her close to him and she places her hands onto his chest between them_ "Tell me what it is you want me to say or do to make you see that I'm over her…whatever it is I'll say it; I'll do it because you are the one I want to pursue something with…that is if you want." _he tilts his head slightly to the side as he goes on to say_ "But I already know the answer to that Caroline…I can see it in your eyes that you want me as much as I want you. We have a connection between us. I know you feel it because I feel it right now standing here with you in my arms…I felt it last night too when you asked me to stay with you and hold you until you fell asleep."

_They stand in silence staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Carly finally breaks the silence as she says _"I do…feel it this connection between us. I just want to make sure it's real for you before I get to invested in it. You had this same connection with Brenda at one time…"

_Cutting her off, _"Maybe but she betrayed me and I'm not going back there with her again. I can't trust her."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"Why are you so determined to push me away Caroline?" _Sonny answers her question with a question of his own_ "We can be so good together if you would stop running scared away from me…" _he makes a quick glance down to her lips and then looks back into her eyes _"That first time we were together over there in my bed was _incredible_ and then again yesterday in the elevator…all I wanted to do when we got out of there was bring you back here but then you pulled away from me again."

_Carly closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again _"We were only together both of those times because you needed comforting…the first time you were drowning in depression and the second time because of your claustrophobia. You needed a distraction and what better one is there than sex…"

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sonny lowers his hands from her waist and runs a hand through his hair as he turns around walking away from her but then turns back around to tell her…_

"You know I'm starting to get insulted here with you thinking I only want you for sex…you said almost the same thing last night."

"You wanted to know what it was I want you to say or do…" _Carly starts out to say and then pauses for a moment before continuing _"This is it. Sonny were you only with me both of those times as a way to get you through the darkness of the crisis you were going through at the time or was it because you actually wanted to be with me."

"I can't believe you have to even ask that question…"

"Of course I have to ask it Sonny…" _Carly fires back then exhales a breath before saying_ "You know what I was right things are going way to fast with us and we just need to take a step back. We're not even a couple and we're arguing like…"

_Sonny cuts her off with a heated possessive kiss as he frames her face in the palms of his hands and captures her lips with his as he slips his tongue inside her mouth; Carly wraps her arms around him as she kisses him back. They stay kissing for a moment longer before Sonny finally leans back from her lips as he lowers his hands from her face…_

"Does that answer your question Caroline?" _Sonny asks in a raspy tone with desire in his eyes as he stares at her_ "If not then let me go on record for saying that I didn't have sex with you for any other reason than because I wanted you. I wanted you that first time here in my bed and even more so in the elevator…hell I wanted you even before we got in the elevator. Could you not tell that when I asked you if the reason you wanted to get inside the elevator so bad was so you could have your way with me. Remember that?"

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she remembers…_

**FLASHBACK**

_Clearing her suddenly dry throat a little, Carly turns back to face the elevator doors and presses the button again a couple of times _"What is taking this elevator so long?"

"What's your hurry to get inside the elevator Caroline?" _Sonny asks while walking up behind her placing his hands onto her waist and then leans into her ear and whisper once again _"You wanna get me alone so you can have your way with me?"

_Carly didn't dare turn around since he was too dangerously close and the feel of his breath against her ear sent tingles through her body as she closed her eyes then nibbles down on her bottom lip…_

**END FLASHBACK**

_Releasing her lip, Carly replies _"I remember…"

"I wanted you then and I want you right now…" _Sonny says in a soft tone and then wets his lips ready to kiss her again_

"We're supposed to be slowing things down…remember?"

_Shaking his head, Sonny places his hands back onto her hips_ "I don't remember agreeing to that." _he pulls her body against his as he slides one hand to the small of her back while he raises the other up placing it onto her cheek_

_Placing her hands onto his chest_ "Sonny…" _Carly whispers his name_

"I'll tell you what…if you want we can start taking things slow tomorrow." _Sonny tells her as a way of compromise. He wets his lips once again before leaning in close to her lips and whispering _"Cause right now I want to prove to you just how much I want you…"

"Tomorrow sounds good…" _Carly whispers_

_Not a second later did Sonny place his soft lips onto hers taking her into a slow sensual kiss and deepens it as he places his hand onto the back of her head and his hand that is on her back slips underneath his shirt she's wearing to feel the warmth of her smooth skin. He press her body closer to his if that were even possible since they were already as close as could be. Carly wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through the back of his jet black hair; his kisses always sent tingles through her body and this time was no different._

_When Sonny feels her pulling back from his lips he leans forward trying to capture her lips again not wanting to stop…Carly giggles a little at his persistence as she places a finger onto his lips._

"Sonneee…" _Carly playfully says his name _"I told you I was going to take a shower." _she lowers her finger from his lips_

"A shower; I like the sound of that…" _Sonny says then flashes his dimples_ "How about I join you…we might as well make the most out of today since tomorrow starts a new day of us slowing down our rollercoaster romance. Whatdoyouthink?"

_Way ahead of him, Carly starts to lift up the black wifebeater shirt he's wearing and Sonny lifts up his arms allowing her to take it off; she tosses the shirt to the floor behind him._

"I think you need to stop talking and get me naked because you're wasting time…" _Carly tells him_

_With a grin, Sonny replies _"Whatever you say…"

_Sonny made swift work to unbutton his shirt she was wearing and flings it to the floor and then just as quickly rids her of her bra she still wore underneath to free her breasts. He places a soft hand instantly on one of her breasts giving it a gentle caress and rubbing his thumb across her nipple before leaning down and sucking in the little pink bud. Carly closes her eyes for a moment as she exhales a moan from the feel of his mouth on her breast; she runs her fingers through his hair making his natural curls even more messy than they already were after waking up this morning. _

_Slipping her nipple free with one last suck, Sonny leads a trail of soft tender kisses up to her shoulder and to the crook of her neck; Carly tilts her head to the side giving him more room as heated breaths escaped her slightly parted mouth. Sonny began to kiss just below her ear which caused her to nibble on her bottom lip and moan…a little grin came across his lips when he realized he'd found her pleasure spot._

"You like that don't you…" _Sonny whispers into her ear and then began kissing at her spot again_

"Mmmmmmm" _Carly moans as she lowers her hands down to the waist of his pajama bottoms giving them a little tug down _"Sonnnneeee…." _she softly calls out his name_

_Scooping her up into his arms Sonny carries her into the bathroom then kicks the door closed. As he lowers her down to stand their lips come together once again and their tongues swirl around together…_

_Pulling back from her lips_ "Whoa, whoa hold on…" _Sonny says as she leans forward not wanting to end the kiss much like he did earlier _"Waitaminute…" _he flashes his dimples at her when he sees her pout _"Wait right here don't move…let me get the water started."

"Hurry" _Carly tells him_

_As soon as he turns around to get the water ready in the shower, Carly quickly rids herself of his boxers so that she is now standing there naked. _

"Okay I think we're r…." _Sonny starts to say but stops as he turns around seeing her standing there completely naked; his eyes rake up and down her body as he walks back over to her _"You know I could have taken those off of ya." _he places his hands back onto her hips_

"Why don't we focus on taking these off of you?" _Carly tells him as she glances down to his pajama bottoms and starts lowering them down his hips._

_Once she has his pajama bottoms down revealing his ass and his manhood she nibbles down on her bottom lip admiring his size and then looks back up at him grinning at her…_

"I guarantee you that your partner last night at Jake's wouldn't have much to show or impress you with."

_Carly smirks and shakes her head at his arrogance _"You're so full of yourself…"

_Grinning, Sonny replies _"If we don't get in that shower soon the water will be cold."

_Leaning into his lips, Carly places a soft kiss onto his mouth and then turns around and gets into the shower… _"I'm waiting…" _she calls out to him_

_Quickly, Sonny lowers his pajama bottoms down the rest of the way and then kicks them off before joining her inside the shower and sliding the door closed behind him. Carly looks over her shoulder at him as she stands with her front half to the shower head raining down the warm water onto her as she rubs a bar of soap over her breasts._

"Glad you could join me…" _Carly tells him_

_Sonny walks up behind her and places his lips onto hers for a kiss as he takes the soap from her hand and proceeds to rub it over her breasts taking over the job for her. His chest is pressed up against her back and she could feel his rock hard member against her as well which causes her to moan into his mouth._

_Pulling back from her lips_ "Turn around" _Sonny tells her_

_Carly does as he asks turning around to face him; their lips meet again as Sonny slips his tongue slips into her mouth to mate with hers for another passionate kiss as he rubs the soap all over her back then down to her ass as the shower water washes off the trail of soap. _

_With her hands softly caressing up and down his back, Carly leans back from his lips and then places soft kisses onto his shoulder blade and then looks back into his eyes…_

"My turn…" _Carly tells him _

_Sonny gives her the soap and she returns the favor of rubbing soap all over his chest as he watches her. She slowly rubs the soap over his hard chest and down his stomach but then rubs it back up again just before he reaches his manhood. _

_Placing a soft quick kiss onto his lips, Carly walks around him so that she is standing behind him and the shower water his raining down on his front. She places kisses behind his neck and shoulders as she rubs the soap over his chest and slowly trails it lower and lower; he sucks in a breath when she lightly grazes over his manhood. Carly places a few more soft kisses onto his back before caressing the soap back up his chest and then onto his back and down to his ass._

_Needing to feel more of her, Sonny turns around to face her which causes Carly to drop the soap as he pulls her body against his _"Come'er" _he whispers before capturing her mouth with his and then backs her up against the side of the wall. _

_Their lips are fused together in a heated demanding kiss. Her breasts are pressed against his chest as he deepens the kiss keeping her trapped between him and the shower wall. Carly caresses her hands down his back and further down to his ass giving it a squeeze. Sonny pulls back from her mouth and starts kissing her neck and down to her breast where he takes his time with each one sucking in her taut pink nipples. _

_With her eyes closed, Carly leans her head to the side while nibbling down on her bottom lip as she enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her breasts. This time around being with him like this Carly didn't have to wonder his reasons for being with her because he made it clear that he wanted her. In her head she was telling herself that they were moving too fast much too fast but damn the things he was making her feel…she couldn't stop herself from wanting him and being with him. Tomorrow…yeah tomorrow will be a new day and they can slow things down. Yeah, yeah tomorrow…hopefully._

_Sonny stays kissing at her breasts as he lowers a hand down to her heat and began to stroke her clit. When he hears her moaning out his name he starts to stroke her faster as he kisses his way back up to her neck and then captures her mouth drowning out her moans as they began to kiss hungrily. Removing his hand while pulling back from her lips, Sonny places his finger into her mouth letting her lick it clean and taste herself. _

_Slipping his finger from her mouth, Sonny stares into her eyes as he tells her in a raspy tone _"Are you ready for me Caroline…"

_With a nod, Carly answers in a heated breath _"Yes…"

_Moments later, Carly moans out in pleasure when Sonny lifts her up and inserts his rock hard cock inside her heat with one swift thrust. Sonny stays completely still for a moment as they stare into each others eyes with their mouths just barely touching. A second later he captures her mouth in a scorching hot kiss as he began thrusting in and out of her pussy at a slow pace wanting it to last. Carly moans into his mouth with each thrust he hit her with taking her to the hilt as she keeps her legs wrapped around his waist and the water from the showerhead rains down on their slippery wet bodies._

_Sonny breaks away from her mouth and began to kiss at her neck below her ear in the spot he remembers she loves and that drives her crazy. _

"Sonnneeeee" _Carly pants out his name _"Faster…" _she tells him_

_After giving her earlobe a little suck, Sonny whispers in Spanish into her ear _"Dios Mio" _and then began to speed up his thrusts giving her what she wanted _"Tan bueno"

"Ahhhhh….." _Carly moans in pleasure _"Mmmmmmmmmm….." _she runs her hands up and down his back_

"Dios" _Sonny grunts out as he continues to drill her with fast thrusts in and out of her pussy walls…damn she felt so fucking good!_

"Oh God…Sooonnnnnneeee" _Carly moans as she feels herself about to cum _"Don't stop." _she pants out between breaths_

_Sonny grunts when her walls tighten around him _"Dios Mio…" _he drives into her with swift pumps_

"Ahhhhhhh" _Carly moans feeling her orgasm on its way; it wasn't long before she finally did cum as the waves of her orgasm take her into ecstasy…_

_Sonny grunts out _"Ah dios mio" _as he releases his cream inside of her filling her up._

_With his head buried into her neck, Sonny stays still and Carly hugs her arms around his back as her body vibrates accepting his weight leaning onto her. Leaning back from her neck, Sonny places a kiss onto her lips before slipping himself free and gently lowering her back down to stand. Carly keeps her balance as she holds onto his shoulders and leans back against the shower wall._

_Placing his hands onto her hips, Sonny pulls her off of the wall and presses his body with hers as their lips come together in a slow sensual kiss. They continue to kiss for a moment longer until Sonny finally pulls back and they stare into each others eyes…_

"Water's starting to get cold…" _Sonny tells her and then reaches a hand over to turn off the water_

_Carly replies _"Then we should get out and you can take me back to bed…"

"Is that an order or an invitation?" _Sonny asks in a raspy tone_

_With a sexy little smile, Carly says _"For today it's whatever you want it to be…"

_After exiting out of the shower and taking turns drying each other off, Sonny took Carly back to his bed which is where they are now underneath his blue satin sheets kissing like crazy. Sonny wanted to make the most of this day since she told him in the shower that "today" was whatever he wanted it to be…if they were gonna slow things down starting tomorrow then he didn't want to waste a second of his time with her today. _

_Rolling him onto his back, Carly straddles her legs at his hips and then pulls back from his lips as she sits up and stares down at him. _

"Don't move…"

_Sonny stares up at her as he places his hands onto her hips giving them a gentle massage _"Get back down here so I can kiss you…"

_Shaking her head, Carly tells him _"I'm in charge now…" _she leans back down to his lips but pulls back some when he tries to kiss her. She places a finger onto his lips and says _"And I say you don't move."

_Removing her finger from his lips, Carly gives his bottom lip a little suck and tug before she starts placing kisses down his chest; she gives each of his brown stiffened nipples a flick of her tongue before she continues to trail her kisses further down until her head disappears underneath the covers. _

_Sonny watches as she kissed down his chest; his heart began to thump when he realizes what she was planning once he sees her disappear underneath the covers. A second later he sucks in a breath when he feels her hand surrounding his rock hard cock and her tongue swirling around his tip and then slowly sucking him into her warm wet mouth inch by inch._

_With his eyes closed, Sonny grunts as she sucks him in her mouth like a vacuum and Carly takes pleasure in hearing his moans as she sucks and slides him in and out of her mouth over and over and over again and again and again…_

_As she keeps with a slow pace of taking him in and out of her mouth, Sonny places a hand down on her head as he pushes her head down giving her the incentive to speed up her pace. Carly gradually increases her speed as her head bobs up and down slipping him in and out again and again until he finally releases into her mouth…. _

"Oh Shit…" _Sonny grunts out_

_Carly takes it all in before slipping him free and then kissing her way back up his chest and to his mouth where she kisses him and their tongues swirl around together. Sonny places his hands back onto her hips and then runs one hand up her back…_

_Pulling back from his lips slightly, Carly places a kiss onto the tip of his nose _"Now you can move…if you can." _she says with a sexy little smile_

"After that you're gonna have to give me a little time to recooperate…" _Sonny tells her_

"If you're up for it I think I have a way for us to pass the time…" _Carly says with a little arch of her eyebrow_

_Sonny wets his lips before saying _"What are you waiting for…get up here."

_As Carly positions her sex over his face and holds onto the headboard, Sonny places his hands onto her hips and slips out his tongue then starts flicking it over her clit before slipping his tongue inside to taste her sweetness. Her breasts are pressed against the headboard as she moans with every flick of his tongue…she felt a little silly practically sitting on his face like she was but __**damn**__ his tongue was so wickedly magical that she didn't care._

"Ahhhhhhhh" _Carly pants out _"Mmmmmmmmmm…ahhhhhhhhhhhh" _her hips thrust over his face as she rides his tongue_

_Massaging her hips with his hands, Sonny laps up her flowing sweet juices as he flicks his tongue taking it as deep as possible. He loved hearing her sounds of pleasure as he holds onto her hips so she couldn't lift up completely…at least not until he was done taking in everything she had to offer him._

_Carly's grip onto the headboard tightens as she is hit with a powerful orgasm and Sonny himself has to grip her hips to keep her in place so he could continue drinking her flowing honey into his mouth. With one last flick of his tongue, Sonny releases his grip on her hips and gives it a soothing rub which signaled her to crawl back down to her previous position. _

_Leaning down to his mouth Carly once again kisses him but this time tastes herself on his lips and tongue. Sonny rolls her onto her back as he continues the kiss and deepens it now that he has her lying underneath him. She runs her hands up and down his back…_

_Their lips part and Sonny looks down at her_ "You know you're mine now right…girlfriend, woman, lady whatever you want to call yourself doesn't matter as long as you know you're mine."

_Not giving her a chance to reply, Sonny captures her lips again and they began to kiss hungrily neither able to get enough. Sonny stays on top of her as they continue kissing until Carly rolls him onto his back once again; they take turns being on top still kissing and rolling each other over between the sheets until ultimately Carly is back on top of him. _

_Pulling back from his lips, Carly sits back up straddling his lap just above his rock hard dick that was pressing up against her ass…_

"What are you doing? Get back down here…"_ Sonny tells her_

_Shaking her head no, _"I need you to fill me up soooo good Sonneee…" _Carly says with a sexy little grin and then lifts herself up some and guides his fully erect dick inside of her pussy walls uniting them as one._

_With a grunt, Sonny places his hands onto her hips and then slides them up to her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze as Carly started them out at a slow pace. She places her hands on top of his that are on her breasts while staring down at him looking up at her; he lowers his hands back down to her hips holding her in place as he takes over massaging her own breasts._

_Sonny slides one hand to her back while placing the other onto her flat stomach…Carly keeps their pace slow and steady as she keeps eye contact with him and their moans and pants fill the room. He slides his hand that is on her back down to her ass and gives it a push and a little squeeze while his other hand slides down between them and gives her clit a rub which excites her and makes her start to gradually increase her pace._

_As she speeds up their rhythm, Carly lowers her hands down from her breasts that are now jiggling up and down…she leans down to his mouth and kisses him passionately. Sonny takes the opportunity to roll her onto her back and take over as he hits her with deliciously good strokes in and out taking her to the hilt. Carly wraps her legs around his waist and runs her fingertips down his back and then grabs onto his ass._

_Wanting to watch her as she cums, Sonny pulls back from her lips and their eyes meet. Carly stares up at him as her mouth is slightly parted and her heated pants of breath escape._

"You're mine Caroline…" _Sonny whispers to her_

"Yeeessssss…." _Carly pants out_

"Dios Mio…" _Sonny grunts as continuously pumps in and out as little beads of sweat start to form over their bodies._

"Sonnnneeeeeee" _Carly calls out his name as she cums and her pussy walls tighten around him_

_Sonny grunts as her walls were so tight; he stills his movements for a moment allowing her to ride out the wave of her orgasm. Once she started to loosen up some he began to drill her once again with pump after pump after pump until she cums once again but this time taking him with her._

"Oh GOD Sonnneeeeeee!"

"Ah Dios Mio" _Sonny grunts out and then places a kiss onto her lips before laying his weight on top of her spent from their love making._

_Carly hugs her arms around his back accepting his weight until Sonny finally slips himself free and rolls onto his back at her side. She snuggles up next to him and places her head onto his chest feeling his rapidly beating heart._

_Sonny wraps his arm around her holding her close as he stares up at the ceiling until his breathing gradually calms. Carly lifts her head up and looks at him and Sonny looks at her before she places a soft kiss onto his lips._

"You know you're not leaving this bed today right…" _Sonny tells her_

_With a little smirk, Carly replies _"Don't you have to go to work at the warehouse?"

"Jason can handle things there." _Sonny replies_

"I still have to go pack and get my things from the Brownstone."

"Aren't you forgetting something? You have no clothes because you refused to put them on last night…" _Sonny tells her but purposely doesn't tell her about Jason bringing her clothes from Jake's_

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…" _Carly replies and then thinks for a moment and says _"You know what I may have something over at Jason's place in my old room."

"And just how do you plan on going across the hall without the guard seeing you? No way are you walking across the hallway in nothing but my shirt so the guard at the door can get an eyeful; not gonna happen."

_Carly smirks and then rolls her eyes _"If you're so concerned about that then send the guard on a coffee break or whatever."

_Changing his mind _"You know what I forgot that Jason brought over your clothes from Jake's." _Sonny tells her since there was no way she was walking across the hall with nothing but his shirt on._ "They're downstairs so you can put those back on until you get your stuff from the Brownstone." _Shaking her head at him, Carly couldn't help but smirk at his apparent jealousy…Sonny then says _"Are you uh are you sure you don't want me to just send somebody over to get your things? What if Bobbie is there?"

"She won't be…in fact now would be the perfect time to go over there; Lucas should be gone to school by now and Bobbie should be at Kelly's."

"What about Tony? I don't want that lying bastard anywhere near you." _Sonny asks but before she could reply the phone rings._

_Sonny looks over to the phone with a sigh not wanting to answer it but Carly tells him _"Go ahead."

"Whoever it is I'll get rid of them…" _Sonny tells her and then places a soft kiss onto her lips before sitting up some and answering the phone _"Hello…"

_Carly sits up as well and pulls up the sheet over her naked breasts as she listens to the one-sided conversation…_

"Benny now is not a good time whatever it is go tell Jason and have him handle it…I said I don't care! Whatever it is Jason is more than capable of handling it." _Sonny pauses as he listens to Benny rambling on informing him on why he can't go to Jason like he wants. Exhaling a sigh _"Damn…I forgot about that meeting at the Grill with the coffee buyers."

_Realizing that Sonny wasn't gonna be able to dismiss this call like he wanted, Carly pulls the covers off her body and gets out of bed as he continued talking to Benny. Sonny watches her get out of bed and walk over near the bathroom door where she picks up his shirt and puts it back on…_

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there don't worry." _he quickly hangs up the phone _"Where are you going?" _he asks while watching her buttoning up the shirt_

"Thought I'd go downstairs to get my clothes" _Carly tells him buttoning up the last few buttons _"Besides from the sound of that phone call you have a meeting to go to." _she walks over to his side of the bed then leans down and places a kiss onto his lips _"And just so I won't be a distraction I'll leave you to get dressed." _she turns and walks to the door and leaves out the room closing the door behind her._

_Sonny stares at the closed door with a hint of his dimples appearing before he gets out of bed and goes to get dressed and ready to go to his meeting at the Port Charles Grill._

_Downstairs, Carly walks over to the desk where she sees her clothes and purse. As she's about to pick up her clothes, Carly stops and goes to the door opening it just enough to stick her head out…_

"Hey Marco…" _Carly says when she sees it is him that's on guard duty at the door _"Is Jason home or has he already left?"

"Good morning Ms. Benson…"

"Carly" _she says with a smile correcting him _"So is Jason home?"

"No uh I he left a while ago…" _Marco tells her then says _"Was there something I can do for you?"

"No that's okay…" _Carly replies_

_Just as she was about to close the door, Marco says _"Oh Ms. Benson…Carly." _he says when Carly looks back at him _"Max and Johnny brought over your things from the Brownstone a little while ago; Mr. Morgan had them go over and get them for you. I believe they put everything back upstairs in your old room."

"Jason already had my things brought over?" _Carly asks and Marco nods. _"Does Sonny know Jason sent Max and Johnny over to pack my stuff?"

"I'm not sure I just know that Mr. Morgan sent them to pack your things up and bring them back to his place."

"Thanks" _Carly says _

_Just as she's closing the door _"Don't even think about it…" _Sonny says coming down the stairs dressed in a black suit with a dark grey shirt; he had the breakfast tray in his hands so he could bring it back to the kitchen._

_Startled by his sudden voice that she wasn't expecting, Carly jumps a little as she turns around_ "Sonny you scared me…you're supposed to be upstairs." _she looks over to him while placing a hand to her chest_ "I swear you're like a cat. Make some noise the next time so I know you're coming."

_Walking down the last few steps_ "Now where is the fun in that?" _Sonny replies and then takes the tray into the kitchen. Moments later he comes back out and sees she's leaning up against the desk waiting for him to come back. Sonny goes over to her and places his hands onto her hips_ "So tell me I didn't catch you about to leave out the door dressed with only my shirt on and nothing underneath…"

_Rolling her eyes at him, Carly replies _"No I was just asking Marco if Jason was still here; he told me he wasn't."

_Sonny didn't like that she was asking about Jason but he inwardly reminds himself that she and Jason are just friends…_ "Jason left earlier when I brought up your breakfast tray…" _he tells her and then asks curiously _"So what did you want with Jason?"

"Just wanted to ask if he's okay with me moving back in with him…"

"I'm sure Jason's okay with it but you know you can always…"

_Cutting him off, Carly places a finger to his lips _"I'm not moving in with you…remember tomorrow is a new day for us to start slowing things down a little."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny replies _"Yeah, yeah how can I forget…that's the reason why I wasn't gonna let you out of bed today."

"Well too bad you have a meeting to go to…" _Carly tells him then says _"Oh did you know Jason already had Max and Johnny pack my things and bring them over to his place?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, Marco just told me. So I guess I won't have to go to the Brownstone after all…" _Carly replies and then sighs before saying _"I'm kind of glad actually…I mean I know nobody is there and I could have gone and packed up my stuff myself but…I just don't want to have to think about Bobbie anymore."

_Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Sonny says _"You're hurting because Bobbie believed Tony's lies…"

_Closing her eyes getting frustrated, Carly replies _"I don't know why I'm letting it get to me…" _opening her eyes _"I mean this is the woman that gave me away when I was a baby so why should I expect anything less."

_Sonny looks at her for a moment as he inwardly makes an observation and then asks_ "You want a real relationship with Bobbie don't you?"

_With a frown, Carly replies _"Of course not…why would you ask me something like that?" _she lowers his hands from her hips and walks away from him _"Why would I want a relationship with a woman that gave me away and didn't look back?"

_Sonny walks up behind her and turns her back around to face him _"Hey I get it…you're angry at Bobbie for giving you away…but that doesn't mean that deep down you don't want to have that mother daughter relationship you missed out on all these years."

"I don't want anything to do with that woman Sonny and I would appreciate it if you would just drop the subject unless you want to have fight and trust me you don't want to go there with me right now." _Carly tells him_

"Okay whatever you want…" _Sonny says and then places his hands onto her shoulders giving them a gentle rub to help calm her _"You okay now?" _he asks_

_Exhaling a breath, Carly replies _"I'm fine…I just don't want to have to think about last night or Bobbie ever again."

"I tell you what…" _Sonny starts out saying then pauses for a moment then says _"How about you get dressed and meet me at the Port Charles Grill…I'll have my meeting with the coffee buyers and after that you can meet me there and we can have a late lunch…" _he leans into her neck making her tilt her head to the side as he places a soft kiss below her ear and then whispers into her ear_ "And then maybe we can you know…come back here and uh…" _he places another kiss on the crook of her neck _"I can take you back upstairs." _he kisses at her neck then gives her earlobe a little suck _"Whatdoyouthink?"

_Closing her eyes, Carly smiles enjoying his mouth on her neck and him whispering into her ear _"I think you're trying to convince me to call off our new slowing down start for tomorrow…"

_Leaning back to look at her, Sonny flashes his dimples _"Am I that transparent" _he says with a little laugh then says _"I don't see why we have to slow down…"

"Because normal couples date first before they move in together…" _Carly tells him_

"Sorry to tell ya sweetheart but there's nothing normal about us…" _Sonny replies _"The second we met we jumped on this rollercoaster ride and haven't been off since."

"Yeah and on a rollercoaster there are a lot of ups and downs and loops and screams…sure the ride is wild and fun but eventually it's gonna make you sick if you don't get off. I just think that if we are gonna give being a real couple a try that we should date…"

"You want to date?" _Sonny asks with a hint of his dimples making an appearance _"We'll date"

"Really?" _Carly asks with a little smile_

"Yeah if that's what you want…" _Sonny tells her in a low raspy tone and then says _"But you know what…tomorrow isn't here yet so" _he lifts her up and places her on top of the dining table then captures her lips for a heated kiss._

_Carly kisses him back for a moment before she pulls back and giggles playfully as she says _"Sonny you have a meeting to go to."

_With his hand starting to unbutton his shirt she's wearing, Sonny says _"I have a little time before I have to leave."

_The meeting with the coffee buyers wasn't for another hour but Benny wanted him to meet him at the Grill early so they could discuss some contracts; he inwardly tells himself that Benny could wait and as long as he made it there before the coffee buyers that it would be fine._

"How much time?" _Carly asks_

_Lowering the shirt off her shoulders, Sonny glances down to her naked breasts as he wets his lips before looking back up at her _"You talk too much you know that…" _he leans into her lips _"I can think of better things to do what that mouth of yours."

_They began to kiss once again and Carly started pulling down his suit jacket…it looked like the dining table was about to be christened before Sonny had to go to his meeting._

**Kelly's Diner**

_Brenda is sitting at one of the tables with her cell phone to her ear as Penny walks over and places down her breakfast order of French toast then refills her coffee…_

"So far I haven't had much luck in convincing Sonny to forgive me…" _Brenda tells Robin then pauses as she listens to her speaking. Exhaling a breath _"I don't want to give up and lose him forever Robin; not to that blond tramp…..Jax is a great guy and yes I do love him but I'm not over Sonny and it wouldn't be fair for me to be with him….Robin, Robin listen I have to go I'll talk to you later okay." _she says wanting to get off the phone not wanting to argue with her _"Love you too…bye." _she ends the call_

_Brenda knew that Robin meant well but she just wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet even though Sonny's words were hurtful she still thought that deep down he still loves her. She just had to find a way to remind him of that love so that he would dump Carly and take her back._

_Over behind the counter, Bobbie was giving a customer some change back from the register and forces a smile on her face as she thanked them for their business. _

_With a frustrated sigh she looks down to the watch on her wrist_ "Big brother where the hell are you?" _she says softly to herself wondering where Luke was since he was almost an hour late. She looks over to the door hearing the bell ring and sees him walking inside and over towards the counter _"Luke Spencer where have you been? You were supposed to have been here a hour ago…I was just getting ready to leave and come drag you out of bed."

_Cutting her off, Luke says _"Don't get your panties in a bunch Barbra Jean I'm here now…" _he takes a seat at one of the stools at the countertop _"You know I'm not a morning person so whatever this is about I hope it's important."

"It is…" _Bobbie tells him and then says _"I kicked Tony out last night…I found out he was cheating on me."

_That got Luke's attention as he looked at her with a frown at his brow _"With who?"

"Carly that's who…can you believe it?"

_Since Brenda wasn't sitting too far away from the counter she overheard what Bobbie told Luke; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Carly was actually cheating on Sonny! This information a too good to pass up…she had to tell Sonny so that he could dump her. However she decided to sit quiet to see if she could hear some more details…_

"I find that hard to believe Barbra Jean; Carly's into Sonny why would she want dopy Tony…" _Luke replies and then quickly adds in _"No offense…"

"Believe it Luke because Carly admitted it to me herself." _Bobbie tells him and then says _"I caught them kissing in the locker room at the hospital…imagine my surprise when I walked in and saw my husband wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and kissing Carly." _she pauses for a moment then remembers something Sonny told her which was part of the reason she called Luke to meet her _"Speaking of surprises I was also surprised to hear from Sonny that you knew Tony was making advances towards Carly…but that can't be true because if my big brother knew something like that I would think he would have mentioned it to me." _she looks pointedly at him then says _"Tell me you didn't know anything about this Luke…"

_Reaching his hand across the countertop, Luke exhales a breath as he takes her hand in his and looks her in the eyes as he tells her _"Yes it's true I knew but I wanted to talk with Tony first before I came to you."

_Pulling her hand out of his, Bobbie tells him _"I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me…you knew my husband was cheating on me with another woman and didn't think I deserved to know?! You are my big brother you're supposed to look out for me…"

"Whoa, whoa let me set the record straight here…" _Luke tells her and then says _"I was gonna come to you about it after I spoke with Tony. Whenever I tried to talk to him about his crush on Carly we would get interrupted…"

"Crush?! Luke this goes beyond any crush! They were going behind my back in my own home cheating on me."

"Are you sure about that because the few times I saw Tony make advances towards Carly she always seemed not to like it and would walk away to put distance between them."

"I'm sure okay I saw them kissing with my own eyes…" _Bobbie replies then says _"And Tony said she was the one that came onto him and then Carly admitted it to me." _Bobbie pauses for a moment thinking about it for a second before saying_ "Well at first she denied it but then..."

_Cutting her off_ "Carly denied it…" _Luke asks and then says _"But then she turned around and told you it was true _after_ you yelled at her and believed whatever crap Tony told you."

"What are you saying? You don't think it's true?" _Bobbie asks then says _"But why would she lie and say it was?"

"I don't know she was probably upset that you believed Tony instead of her; all I know is what I saw and like I said every time I'd see Tony near Carly she wasn't interested and for that matter didn't seem attracted to him the way he was to her…and besides she's into mobsters and is a Diva Mob Moll in the making…meaning she's Sonny's new main squeeze since he's not with Brenduh over there." _he looks over his shoulder at Brenda trying to look like she wasn't eavesdropping_ "I hope you don't think that I don't know you're listening."

_Getting up from her table, Brenda picks up her check and walks over to the register _"I have no idea what you're talking about." _she replies not about to admit he'd caught her_

"Yeah right like you didn't hear what Bobbie said about Carly…" _Luke fires back then says _"I bet the second you leave outta here you're going straight to Sonny. Well I got a newsflash for ya anything you say to try to make Carly look bad to Sonny won't work because face it you're old news he doesn't want you; Carly is the new mob moll in town and you're nothing but a wire wearing has-been! You tried to send Sonny to the poky and that's a big no, no; haven't you watched the Godfather before? You go against the family and you're out…"

"For your information I wasn't trying to send Sonny to jail…" _Brenda defends herself and then hands the money over to Bobbie _"And Sonny doesn't really want to be with Carly he's just angry at me right now…and why am I even having this conversation with you in the first place." _she looks to Bobbie _"Keep the change…" _turning around she heads for the door_

"Tell Corinthos I said hi since we both know that's where you're going." _Luke turns around and looks at Bobbie _"Now where were we?"

_With a little smile Bobbie shakes her head at the way he called out Brenda _"You were telling me how you don't believe Carly had an affair with my husband."

"Oh yeah that's right…" _Luke hits the countertop with the palm of his hand then says _"Listen to your big brother here little sister…whatever happened with Tony and Carly I'm sure it's only one sided and that side is all on him. Why would Carly want Tony when she has Sonny?"

_Thinking about it for a moment, Bobbie says _"Maybe you're right…I just don't understand why she would say it was true if it wasn't."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah well after last night I don't think Carly's gonna want to talk to me…she was barely talking to me before that. And that's another thing I still don't understand with her? We were getting so close and then all of a sudden she does a 180 on me."

"You want me to talk to her and see what I can find out what's going on about that?"

"No" _Bobbie quickly replies _"You stay out of it."

_Even though she told him to stay out of it Luke already knew he wasn't gonna stay out of it and would find a way to figure out why Carly's attitude towards Bobbie changed all of a sudden…well that is before the apparent showdown that happened yesterday that he is just not finding out about._

_Deliberately not replying to her statement of staying out of it, Luke changes the subject as he asks _"So what are you gonna do about my Doc Bro In-law? You gonna file for divorce?"

"Maybe…I don't know it's too early to even think about going there just yet…and besides I have to think about Lucas and what this is gonna do to him. I was able to dodge his questions this morning but I don't know how I'm gonna be able to keep putting off telling him." _Bobbie says with a sad sigh_

**The Docks**

_Brenda comes stomping down the stairs after leaving Kelly's; of course Luke was right and she was on her way to the warehouse to talk to Sonny but immediately stops in her tracks when she sees Carly standing and staring out at the waterfront._

"Well, well, well…not the person I wanted to see but I'm actually glad I ran into you." _Brenda says walking over to where Carly was standing_

_When Carly heard her whining voice she didn't have to turn around to know it was Brenda; keeping her temper in check she turns around ready for battle. After she and Sonny were together that last time on top of his dining table and he left to go to his meeting, Carly got dressed and decided to go out to get some air and think about things. Since she loved the water she decided to come down here to the docks…if she was back in Florida she would have gone to the beach but since there is no beach here she had to settle for this instead._

"What do you want twit? _Carly says shooting her a glare_

_Max and Johnny weren't too far away and the second they saw Brenda come over to Carly they immediately went over to diffuse things before they even got started._

"Carly maybe we should get going…" _Johnny says_

_Max adds in _"Yeah uh didn't you say you're supposed to meet the boss for a late lunch."

_Looking over to the two guards, Carly tells them _"Max, Johnny why don't you give us some privacy…it looks like little miss wear a wire has something to say to me."

"Yeah that's what we're afraid of…" _Johnny mumbles_

"It's okay I can handle myself with her." _Carly tells them _"Why don't you two go to Kelly's and grab something to eat."

"The boss wouldn't want us to leave you unguarded…" _Max tells her_

"Okay then go over there and wait for me" _Carly tells them while pointing a little ways down _"This shouldn't take long."

_Reluctantly, Max and Johnny do as she requested giving them privacy while making sure to keep Carly and Brenda in their eyesight._

_Brenda rolls her eyes as Max and Johnny walk away leaving them alone _"Two guards? You're not that special you don't even deserve to have one."

"What's the matter Brenduh…jealous?" _Carly asks with a little smirk _"Sonny is with me now and you're nothing but a pathetic whining little brat that can't get the message that he's through with you."

_Ignoring her comment, Brenda replies _"I wonder if Sonny would still want you if he knew you were cheating on him behind his back." _she folds her arms and shifts her weight onto one hip_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what never mind I think I'll just go straight to Sonny and let him know you're a slut going around his back with Tony Jones." _Brenda tells her and then starts to walk past her_

"Go ahead you'll only be making a fool of yourself..." _Carly tells her _

_Turning around_ "Don't try denying it Carly; I heard it straight from Bobbie herself that she caught you all over her husband in the hospital locker room." _she walks back over to Carly facing off with her as she stands back in front of her_

_Carly couldn't believe that Bobbie would confide in Brenda but it was obvious that she did and that just made her even more pissed off!_

"As usual you don't know what the hell you're talking about and I don't give a damn what you believe all that matters is that Sonny knows the truth…" _Carly tells her_

"Ha you wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and slapped you in the face" _Brenda snaps back then says _"You've been lying through your teeth since the moment I met you and you're lying to Sonny too but I'm about to set him straight and let him know exactly what a lying whore you are." _she slaps Carly across the face_

_Carly SMACKS her back not a second later and from then on the FIGHT was ON! Carly grabbed a fist full of Brenda's hair tugging it and Brenda struggled trying to break free. Carly throws Brenda down to the ground. Brenda tries to get back up but Carly grabs her hair again giving it a good yank which caused Brenda to scream out in pain. Brenda struggles to break free and they fall down to the ground rolling around. _

_Max and Johnny finally noticed that Carly and Brenda were fighting and they looked at each other with a Uh Oh look and then take off running to pull them apart…but they weren't fast enough. It just so happened that Taggert was coming down the stairs and saw the fight. Taggert runs over and does his best to pull them apart but it was useless and ultimately they all wound up falling into the cold water._

_As Carly, Brenda and Taggert all fell into the water with a splash, Max and Johnny finally reach them and quickly reach out to help pull Carly out the water…_

"Carly grab my hand…" _Johnny tells her_

_Freezing, Carly reaches out to Johnny's outstretched hand and he pulls her up; Johnny quickly helps Carly take off her coat since it was soaked from the water and then takes his coat off to wrap it around her. Max helps pull Brenda out of the water and then also help Taggert out as well._

_Coughing, Brenda looks over to Taggert _"I want that woman arrested she attacked me!"

_Johnny had to hold Carly back when she heard Brenda's demand to Taggert _"You attacked me first so you know what I want _**you**_ arrested!"

_Max had to take hold of Brenda when she started to lunge towards Carly as the two women started yelling and screaming back and forth at each other…_

_Taggert coughs and groans from the cold _"SHUT UP!" _he yells to both of them and then stands himself up. Looking over to the both of them he yells_ "You're BOTH under arrest!"

**End of Chapter 7**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 8**

**~The Port Charles Grill~**

_Sitting at a table is Sonny along with Benny and Patrick Myers the potential coffee buyer as they finish up their meeting; Mr. Myers agreed to buy Corinthos/Morgan coffee and sell it in his stores. At first he was hesitant to buy from Corinthos/Morgan but both Sonny and Benny were able to ease his fears and assure Mr. Myers that he would be making a mistake not to buy from them._

_Standing up from the table, Patrick Myers holds out his hand to shake Sonny's and Sonny stands as well and shakes to shake his hand…_

"I look forward to doing business with you Mr. Corinthos; you and your accountant Mr. Abrams give quite a convincing pitch for me to invest in buying your coffee and selling them in my stores."

_Sonny shakes his hand then says _"Thank you and I assure you Corinthos/Morgan coffee will be a major success in your stores; in fact the coffee you enjoyed here today happens to be from my warehouse. Haven't had any complaints yet…"

_Lowering his hand, Mr. Myers replies_ "Good, good that's good to hear. Have your people draw up the contracts and we'll be in business."

_As Patrick Myers turns leaving the table and out of the hotel restaurant, Benny gives Sonny a pat on the back as he says _"Well that was very productive…"

"Yeah well it was a hell of a pitch you put on; for a minute I almost thought the guy wasn't gonna buy…"

_Sonny and Benny are interrupted by an unexpected voice _"I trust you aren't using our hotel for your hooligan criminal activities Corinthos…" _Edward Quartermaine says as walks towards them while pushing his wife Lila's wheelchair _"The Port Charles Grill is a respectable establishment and I will not have the place getting shot up by the likes you you!"

_Turning around with frustrated groan not wanting to have to deal with the grumpy old man, Sonny is about to reply back but is stopped when Lila speaks up saying… _"Edward! Apologize to Mr. Corinthos that was very rude of you…"

"Apologize to the likes of Sonny Corinthos…never!"

_Lila looks over to Sonny and says to him _"Mr. Corinthos please excuse my husband's rudeness I assure you I will have a talk with him later about it." _she extends her hand towards Sonny_ "Edward should not be rude our guests…"

_Sonny smiles flashing his dimples as he takes her hand and leans down placing a soft kiss onto the back of her hand _"No need for you to apologize Mrs. Quartermaine…and may I say you are looking very lovely today as always and it's always a pleasure to see you."

_Lila smiles flirtingly _"I assure you Mr. Corinthos the pleasure is all mine and might I say you are looking very handsome yourself…oh and please call me Lila."

"Only if you call me Sonny…" _Sonny replies with a dimpled smile_

_Lila looks over to Benny with a smile and says _"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend…"

"Please excuse my rudeness Lila…"_Sonny says and then makes the introductions _"This here is my accountant Benny Abrams; Benny this is the lovely and beautiful Lila Quartermaine…"

_Benny takes her hand in his and gently rubs the back of her hand with his other hand as he smiles at her _"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Abrams."

_Edward stood with a scowl not liking his wife conversing with Sonny and his associate; and the fact that she was flirting with Sonny made his blood boil even more! _

_Frustrated, Edward snaps out _"Alright that's enough of flirting with my wife so the both of you just back off!"

"Edward I will not tell you again about your rudeness! Now Sonny and Mr. Abrams are welcomed guests and you will treat them as such or else."

"But Lila…"

"Edward that's quite enough I don't want to hear anything more out of your mouth to Sonny here other than a pleasant and polite goodbye since I already took care of your apology for you."

_Sonny has a hand placed onto his chin with a little grin as he watches Lila scold Edward which was very amusing. Edward looks over to Sonny with a scowl…_

"Well Edward dear…what are you waiting for?" _Lila asks_

_Exhaling a breath, Edward finally says _"My wife insists I be polite so I will but only for her." _he takes her hand in his and places a kiss onto it before looking back to Sonny and saying _"Have a good day Sonny and try not to get shot."

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry my dear but that's as good as it's gonna get…"

_With a little chuckle, Sonny shakes his head at the old man and then looks down to Lila with a flash of his dimples and says _"That's okay Mrs., I mean Lila your kindness is always a pleasure and more than makes up for your husband's behavior." _he picks up her hand again and places another kiss onto the back of Lila's hand then looks up to Edward with a devious little grin knowing that he hated him kissing his wife's hand._

"Corinthos will you stop flirting with my wife…" _Edward says with a glare_

"Oh hush up Edward; Sonny is gentleman and you could take some pointers from him." _Lila says looking up to Edward and then looks back to Sonny and says _"Despite my husband's rudeness I do hope you have a wonderful rest of your day Sonny."

"Thank you Lila and you do the same…" _Sonny replies_

_Lila smiles at Sonny and then presses the forward button on her wheelchair leaving Edward behind her not letting him push her like he was before… _"Come along dear I will not have you staying behind to have anymore further rude words with Sonny." _she tells him as she wheels away._

_With one last glare over to Sonny, Edward quickly tries to catch up with Lila _"Coming dear…"

_Sonny shakes his head as he watches Edward hurry to catch up with Lila; the elderly mother Quartermaine was a class act and in his opinion deserved better than Edward but she definitely knew how to handle him that was for sure._

_With a laugh, Benny says _"I think she likes you. She was definitely flirting…"

"Yeah and Edward hates it which only makes it much more fun to do…" _Sonny smirks. His cell phone starts to ring and he reaches into his breast pocket taking it out _"Hello…"

"Boss it's me Johnny…we have a situation and it's not good."

"What kind of situation?" _Sonny snaps back but makes sure to keep his voice down since they were still in the restaurant _"Did something happen to Caroline?" _he asks worrying if she'd given them the slip again like she did the last time._

_Johnny watches as an officer that Taggert called puts handcuffs onto both Carly and Brenda; Max tries to tell Carly to stay calm and that they would get in touch with Sonny._

"Well you see Boss…it's like this…" _Johnny starts to say while trying to find the words to tell him about Carly getting arrested. Johnny jumps a little when he hears Sonny bark out for him to stop stalling and spit it out already!_ "Ms. Benson has been arrested sir…she got into a fight with Ms. Barrett. Lt. Taggert came along trying to break them up but they all wound up falling into the water down at the docks on the waterfront." _he explains and then quickly adds _"Don't worry we got Ms. Benson out of the water but then Brenda insisted that Taggert arrest Carly for attacking her and then Ms. Benson insisted the same but the other way around and well sir Taggert wound up arresting them both."

_Inwardly Sonny's temper was rising as he says through gritted teeth _"And just how did you and Max allow that to happen? Why were Caroline and Brenda fighting in the first place? Where the hell were you and Max at when all of this was happening? Did she ditch you two again?"

"No sir I promise we were with Ms. Benson the whole time except for when she asked us to give her and Brenda some privacy." _Johnny explains as he watches the cop walking away with Carly and Brenda in handcuffs_ "We didn't go too far we left them alone like Ms. Benson asked but still kept them in eye sight…everything was fine. They were talking one minute and then the next they were clawing at each others throats. Taggert came from out of nowhere and before we were able to get to them they were all falling into the water and after that Brenda was yelling for Taggert to arrest Ms. Benson."

_Sonny closes his eyes frustrated as hell while rubbing a hand down his face before opening his eyes again as he says _"Follow them to the police station; I'll call Justice and meet you there." _He pauses for a moment then says _"Oh and I will deal with both you and Max later!" _he ends the call and places his cell phone back in his pocket. Looking over to Benny who was listening to the whole one sided conversation; exhaling a breath, Sonny tells him_ "Caroline got arrested…she and Brenda got in a fight. Call Justice and tell him to meet me at the police station ASAP!"

_As Sonny leaves Benny quickly pulls out his cell phone and puts the call into Justice…_

**Port Charles Police Department**

_Max and Johnny followed the police car that Carly was in the back of to the police station as Sonny requested they do; they knew they were in deep trouble with Sonny and were not looking forward to facing his wrath. _

_Taggert drove his car back to the police station not wanting to have to listen to the loud rants of Carly and Brenda; all he wanted to do was make sure they got to the police station and let Mac know what happened and then go home to change since he was soak and wet from falling in the cold water. He would be lucky if he didn't catch pneumonia!_

_Once they arrived at the PCPD Taggert walks behind the officer that lead both Carly and Brenda inside the police station as the two women continued to argue back and forth all the way. Max and Johnny quickly get out of the car and go inside as well…_

"This is all your fault! I shouldn't be the one getting arrested!" _Brenda yells to Carly_

_Carly shoots back _"You're the one that started it all! The only one that should be in handcuffs is you!"

"You attacked me!" _Brenda fires back _

"Alright, Alright, Alright that's enough!" _Taggert yells out getting in the between them as they continue yelling at each other. He tells one of the officers _"Go get Mac and tell him to come out here…"

_Johnny quickly tells Carly _"Don't worry Ms. Benson I called Mr. Corinthos and he's on his way over with his lawyer."

_Brenda narrows her eyes hearing that Sonny was coming to Carly's rescue and he didn't even know that she was cheating on him_ "You called Sonny?"

"Yeah and guess what he's coming for me and not you…"_Carly tells her with a smug grin _

"Well let's see if Sonny will still want to help you when I tell him that you're a lying tramp that's been cheating on him behind his back!" _Brenda tells Carly while shooting daggers at her_ "Once he knows the truth about you we will see who he will be here for!"

"You are so pathetic and delusional you little twit! Get it through your thick skull! Sonny doesn't want you!"

_Getting frustrated and also a headache, Taggert yells _"Who the hell cares about Corinthos?! Don't tell me that he's what you two were fighting about!" _he looks back and forth between the two women and then looks to Carly and says _"You just wouldn't listen to me would you; you got yourself involved with Sonny and now look at you handcuffed in the middle of the police station!"

"SHUT UP! I'm so tired of your Sonny bashing!" _Carly yells at him and then says_ "And I shouldn't even be arrested in the first place since that bitch over there is the one that attacked me first! I was defending myself!"

_Mac comes out and groans when he sees the scene in the middle of his precinct _"Does somebody want to tell me what's going on here!" _he yells and then takes a good look at Taggert, Carly and Brenda and narrows his eyes as he asks _"And why are you all wet?!"

_Both Carly and Brenda start yelling at the same time telling what happened but Taggert yells out _"QUIET!" _when they both stop yelling, Taggert looks to Mac as he says _"I found these two fighting down on the docks and when I went over to break it up we all fell in the water. After we got out of the water Brenda made claims that Carly attacked her and insisted I arrest her and Carly did the same."

_Shaking his head at them, Mac replies _"You mean to tell me that you couldn't break up two women who are less than half your size and then managed to get thrown into the water along with them?"

"Hey they may look small but…"

"Save it Taggert I don't want to hear anymore all I want to know is who threw the first punch?"

"Caroline…" _Sonny calls out her name as he comes barreling into the police station looking for her_

"Sonny" _Carly says when she hears his voice. Seeing him coming straight to her, Carly smiles at him in relief that he was here now _"You came..."

_Completely ignoring Brenda, Sonny immediately walks over to Carly and frames her face in the palms of his hands and then places a kiss onto her forehead before looking into her eyes _"Of course I came where else would I be." _seeing her all wet and knowing she was no doubt freezing, Sonny asks _"Are you cold?" _when she nods her head he then takes off his jacket and wraps around her. He looks down at her handcuffed hands in front of her and then looks over to Mac and says_ "Really Mac are the handcuffs necessary?"

_Before Mac could reply, Brenda says _"Sonny thank god you are here I have something to tell you that you need to know!" _her jealousy was getting to her as she watched Sonny walk past her not even looking at her; but once she told him about his precious Caroline he would have show her some attention and dump that blond bitch _

_Still ignoring Brenda _"Mac the handcuffs! I don't think she's going anywhere surrounded by cops in the middle of a police station…well that is not until my lawyer gets here and gets these ridiculous charges dropped!" _Sonny tells Mac_

_Exhaling a breath, Mac tells one of the officers _"Un-cuff them"

_As the officer takes the handcuffs off Carly and then Brenda _"Sonny look at me!" _Brenda calls out to him_

_Still ignoring her, Sonny lifts up Carly's hands between them and gives each one a gentle rub as he asks _"That better…you okay?"

_Nodding, Carly lightly nibbles at her bottom lip with a slight smile _"Much better…"

"Here let me help you out here…put this on ya so you can stay warm…" _Sonny says as he helps her put on his jacket that he had draped around her shoulders earlier and then closes it up to keep her warm. _

_Taggert rolls his eyes as he watched Sonny act all sweet and innocent…_

_Sonny wraps his arms around her giving her a hug and then rubs his hands up and down her back which infuriated Brenda to no end! He was completely ignoring her and now he had his arms wrapped around that bitch without knowing the truth about her!_

"Sonny will you turn around and listen to me for a minute! You're precious Caroline is…"

_Cutting her off as he wraps a arm around Carly's waist, Sonny yells _"Shut up! I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth unless it's to drop the charges!"

_Taggert yells out_ "Enough of this! Mac let's get this over with and get them booked so I can go home and change before I catch a cold!"

"Hey nobody's taking Caroline anywhere until my lawyer gets here!" _Sonny yells and then shoots a deadly glare over to Taggert_

"Okay you know what I've had enough of all of this!"_Mac says frustrated _"All I want to know is who threw the first punch?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want to know too…" _Justice Ward says as he comes walking over to them all _"But before my client answers that question if you don't mind I'd like to speak with her alone first." _he tells Mac and then says _"And even though I'm not representing Ms. Barrett I ask that you refrain from talking to her without allowing her to call her own lawyer first."

_Throwing up his hands in the air, Mac says _"You got five minutes and then I want answers…"

_Justice walks off to the side with Carly and Sonny putting a little distance between them and Mac, Taggert, Brenda and any other officers that were around who could hear…_

"Okay now give me the details of what happen and don't leave anything out…" _Justice says looking at Carly_

_Exhaling a breath, Carly tells both him and Sonny _"Well I was standing down on the docks looking out at the water thinking about some things that were on my mind and then all of a sudden Brenda showed up. We started arguing and then _**she**_ slapped _**me**_…" _Carly makes sure Justice knows that she wasn't the one that started the fight..._

"And then after she slapped you that's when you two started fighting?"

_Nodding, Carly replies _"That's right…and then out of nowhere Taggert comes trying to pull us apart and then we all fall into the water; we wouldn't have fell if he hadn't have got in the way. And then after we got out of the water, Brenda is yelling like a banshee that I attacked her and wanted Taggert to arrest me…so then I yell back that she was the one that started it and that I wanted him to arrest her."

"Okay so what I'm hearing is that Brenda slapped you first and you retaliated defending yourself…I can work with this." _Justice says and then walks back over to Mac _"After talking with my client and getting the full story…"

"HA! I have no doubt she lied to your face…" _Brenda says interrupting him_

_When Carly made a move to go toward Brenda, Sonny keeps his arm wrapped around her to stop her from getting into anymore trouble _"Let Justice handle it…" _he softly tells her and then places a kiss on the side of her head._

"As I was saying..." _Justice replies as he gives Sonny a look to keep Carly under control and then looks back to Mac _"My client informed me that she was minding her own business when Ms. Barrett here approached her and picked an argument with her."

"Yeah that's right but only because I'd just found out that she's been cheating on Sonny with another man! I was on my way to the warehouse to find Sonny and tell him but when I ran into Carly I stopped to put her on notice that I was on my way to tell Sonny the truth about what a cheating whore she really is!" _Brenda yells and then looks over to Sonny as she says _"Sonny it's true I heard it from Bobbie Spencer myself! Bobbie was telling Luke that Carly was having an affair with Tony her husband!"

"That's not true!" _Carly yells back with Sonny still keeping his hold onto her_

_Both Mac and Taggert couldn't believe what they were hearing…did Carly really have an affair with Tony Jones? Mac was friends with both Bobbie and Tony and he hoped that it wasn't true because he didn't want to see their marriage break up over this. Taggert on the other hand doubted that Brenda's claims that Carly and Tony were having an affair were true since it was clear to him that Carly was determined to be involved with Sonny; the way that they are wrapped around each other right now only proved that fact to him._

_Justice makes a quick look over to Sonny holding onto Carly to keep her from going after Brenda; he gives Sonny a silent look telling him to keep her under control._

_Turning to look back at Brenda to continue questioning her, Justice says_ "And after you picked an argument with Carly you slapped her which is the reason the fight started in the first place isn't that correct Ms. Barrett! My client was just defending herself wasn't she?!"

"Oh please your client is a lying tramp that will say anything to save her own skin!" _Brenda yells out_

"I'm sorry are you saying you didn't slap her first?!" _Justice asks_

"I'm not saying another word without a lawyer…" _Brenda replies realizing that since she was the one that threw the first slap that technically she did start it and would be the one blamed for the fight._

"Well there you go Mac…" _Justice says with a little grin _"Ms. Barrett wants her own lawyer which would stand to believe that what my client said is true and she was only defending herself _**after**_ Ms. Barrett slapped her first. Now we can go about this one of two ways…you can let my client go and continue to press charges against Ms. Barrett for starting the fight or…." _he then looks over to Brenda as he says _"Ms. Barrett here can withdraw her charges against my client and in return my client will do the same and we can all leave."

_Mac asks _"Well Brenda? Is that what you would like to do?"

_Realizing that she didn't have any other choice, Brenda folds her arms as she exhales a breath before saying through gritted teeth _"Yes I would like to drop the charges…"

_Mac then looks over to Carly and asks _"What about you?"

"As much as it would give me great pleasure to see that twit over there locked up behind bars…" _Carly starts out saying then pauses for a moment before continuing _"I will drop the charges against her this time…but only because I take more pleasure in knowing that she made nothing but a complete fool of herself and Sonny isn't buying a word of the garbage out of her delusional mouth." _she smiles smugly as she snuggles closer to Sonny with his arms still wrapped around her._

"Well okay…" _Justice says clapping his hands together and then says _"Since there are no charges being filed it looks like everyone is free to go…"

"Whatever just get out of here I've wasted enough of my time with this already!" _Mac replies and then looks to Sonny and says _"Next time keep your love triangle problems out of my precinct and your domestic problems domestic!" _he leaves going back to his office_

_Justice looks over to Sonny as he says _"I'll send you my bill." _and with that said he turns and leaves out the police station_

_Taggert just stands shaking his head that once again Justice was able to get another client connected to Sonny off free and clear; not saying a word he just walks past them all and leaves to go home and change clothes. _

"Let's get outta here…"_Sonny says as he looks to Carly and then leans into her lips and gives her a soft kiss_

_As they start to walk past Brenda with Sonny again not acknowledging her, Brenda calls out to him _"Sonny you're making a mistake! If you don't believe what I said go ask Bobbie she'll tell you!"

_Carly was about to turn around and go off on her but Sonny kept his arm around her and continued walking her towards the exit; he didn't say one word to Brenda although he had plenty he wanted to but in the middle of a police station wasn't the time or place…and besides he needed to get Carly back to the penthouse and get her out of her wet clothes and warmed up._

_Max and Johnny follow behind them as they leave out the exit doors. Sonny walks Carly over to the limo and opens the door for her letting her get inside…however he doesn't get inside the back of the limo with Carly just yet._

_Looking over to the two guards, Sonny tells them _"Don't think I forgot about you two…I want to see you two clowns at the warehouse first thing tomorrow morning in my office."

_Just as Sonny is about to get into the limo, Johnny says _"Mr. Corinhthos wait…" _when Sonny looks back at him with a deadly glare, Johnny gulps then quickly says _"Here's Carly's I mean uh…here's Ms. Benson's purse. I picked it up from the ground where she must have dropped it."

_Sonny doesn't say a word as he snatches the purse from his hand and then gets inside the limo and closes the door; Max and Johnny pass looks at each other wondering what punishment Sonny had in store for them._

"What was that about?" _Carly asks the minute he gets inside and closes the door behind him_

"Nothing don't worry about it…" _Sonny replies as he hands her the purse and then says _"Come over here next to me so I can keep you warm." _putting the purse down at her side then scooting closer to him, Carly lays her head onto his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her _"There now that's better isn't it…"

"Much…" _Carly says softly as she closes her eyes getting comfortable while snuggling up to him _

"Maybe I should have the driver take us to the hospital…" _Sonny suggests and Carly lifts her head up to look at him _"You fell into the freezing water you could have hypothermia or something."

_Shaking her head, Carly tells him _"I just want to go home."

_With a slight nod_ "And what home would that be huh…Jason's place or mine?" _Sonny asks curiously_

_Nibbling down on her bottom lip with the way he was looking at her and the question he'd just asked, Carly takes a second to think about it before she replies saying _"Well that depends…"

"On…" _Sonny asks now even more curious to know her answer_

"Depends on if you have any plans to warm me up."

_Flashing his dimples _"I _think_ I gotta a couple of ideas."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll have you warmed up in no time…that is if come back to my place." _Sonny tells her in a low raspy tone as he stares into her eyes_

"Now how can I say no to that?"

"You can't…" _Sonny leans into to her mouth and they began to kiss as he places his free hand onto the side of her face. The sound of Sonny's cell phone ringing interrupted them as they reluctantly pull back from their kiss._ "It's probably Benny calling checking in; he was with me when I got the call about you being arrested." _Sonny tells her and then reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket she was wearing and takes out his ringing phone. Looking at the caller I.D. he sees that it's Jason and not Benny like he thought _"Hello."

"Sonny I just heard from Benny what happened with Carly." _Jason says after hearing him answer the call _"How is she? Are you still at the police station I can come down there if you need me..."

"Caroline is fine Jason don't worry we're on our way back to the penthouse right now…" _Sonny tells him_

_Hearing that it was Jason he was talking to and not Benny, Carly says _"That's Jason? Here let me talk to him."

_Sonny exhales a breath not wanting to give her the phone but she looks at him with those pleading beautiful brown eyes of hers and he then says _"Jason hold on a minute Caroline wants to speak with you." _he hands her the phone_

"Jase don't worry I'm fine. Sonny had his lawyer come down and work his magic so you don't have to worry about coming up with ways to bust me out of the slammer." _Carly tells him with a little laugh_

_Sonny just shakes his head at her with a little smirk as he inwardly tells himself that she sounded just like Luke when she said that…well he is after all her uncle._

_Jason smirks at what she said _"Well that's good to hear…" _he replies and then asks _"Do I even want to know why you and Brenda where fighting that lead to you getting arrested?" _he listens to her tell him about what happened with Brenda down on the docks and then about them falling into the water after Taggert tried to break them up _"Wait a minute…you fell into the water? That water is freezing this time of year? Is Sonny taking you to the hospital?"

"Jase you sound just like Sonny; no he's not taking me to the hospital I told him I didn't want to go. We're on our way back to the penthouse." _Carly tells him and listens to him ask her if she was going to back to her room at his place or was she going across the hall to Sonny's _"Wouldn't you like to know?" _she says with a little laugh and then tells him _"I'm going to Sonny's so don't worry I'll be fine he'll take good care of me."

_Jason smirks _"I have no doubt…" _he replies and then says _"So I guess I shouldn't wait up for you to come home to your room tonight?"

"I think you already know the answer to that…" _Carly says with a little giggle and then says her goodbye's _"I'll talk to you later…did you want to speak back with Sonny?" _when she hears him say no that he just wanted to check in on her to make sure she was okay, Carly then replies back _"I'm fine, I'm fine stop your worrying…and remember you don't have to wait up for me. Bye…love you."

_When Sonny heard her tell Jason that she loved him a little twinge of jealousy came over him; yes he knew that she was close friends with Jason but he also knew that once upon a time they use to have sex. He didn't like the idea of her living with Jason for fear that maybe those old feelings might stir back up between them…if he had any say about it Caroline wouldn't be living with Jason but instead will be moving in with him. So what if they were going fast? Being with her felt right to him and he'd just have to come up with a way to convince her that they didn't need to slow down and she should move in with him._

_After ending the call, Carly places the phone back into the breast pocket of the jacket and then looks up at Sonny as she says _"Now where were we?"

_Flashing his dimples liking the way she thinks, Sonny replies _"Right here…" _he captures her lips again and they kiss the rest of the drive back to the Harbor View Tower's parking garage._

_Once they finally arrived and the driver parked the limo in the garage, Sonny and Carly reluctantly pulled apart and then get out the back of the limo. Sonny keeps an arm wrapped around her as they ride up in the elevator and when they reach the penthouse level he leads her to the door for penthouse 4. Marco greets them when he sees them exiting off the elevator and then opens the door for them._

"So just how do you plan to warm me up Mr. Corinthos?" _Carly asks as he walks her towards the stairs _"I need details."

_As they walk up the stairs, Sonny smirks at her nosiness and then says _"Well let's see…" _they walk down the hallway towards this bedroom door _"First I'm gonna draw you hot bubble bath…"

"Oh yeah…sounds good I can't wait for that." _Carly replies as they walk inside his bedroom _"What's next after that?"

"That's all you get to know for now but trust me sweetheart I guarantee that what I have in mind you won't have any more problems keeping warm." _Sonny tells her as he walks her over to the bed and then places a soft kiss onto her lips before saying _"Now you sit right here and I'll go get your bath started." _Carly sits down onto the bed and Sonny leans down placing another kiss onto her lips_ "Stay right here I won't be long…" _he tells her as he pulls back from her mouth_

_Standing back up, Sonny rolls up the sleeves of his shirt as he turns and walks towards the bathroom door; Carly watches him as he enters the bathroom and moments later hears the water running in the bathtub. She couldn't believe that he was actually running her a bath…_

_As she sits on the bed, Carly looks around the room and notices how dark it is…just like the dark décor downstairs. Carly inwardly tells herself that if she did ever move in with him then she would definitely have to redecorate. Standing up she takes off his jacket and lays it across the bottom of the bed and then sits back down as she began to take off her shoes. Once she has her shoes off, Carly starts to unbutton her shirt and takes it off placing it on the floor and then stands up as she began to unbutton her jeans and lower down the zipper. _

_Just when she is lowering her jeans down her legs, Sonny comes walking back into the bedroom after turning off the water _"Well I see you got started without me." _he says while walking over to her _

_Carly steps out of her jeans and stands in front of him with only her bra and panties _"You can take off the rest…I saved the best for last for you."

_Placing his hands onto her hips and pulling her body next to his, Sonny lightly wets his lips as he says _"Don't start something you can't finish…"

"Who says I can't finish it?" _Carly asks with a sexy little grin_

_With a little smirk, Sonny replies _"You're right let me rephrase that…don't start something that can't be finished yet. You have a bubble bath waiting for you." _he tells her and then gives her a quick kiss before taking her hand leading her inside the bathroom._

_After entering the bathroom, Sonny watches as Carly finishes undressing and then helps her to step into the bathtub…Carly lays back while closing her eyes and exhaling a relaxing breath with a little smile._

"Relaxed?" _Sonny asks_

_Opening her eyes looking up at him, Carly says _"Very…mmmmm feels sooo good. Care to join me?"

_Shaking his head, Sonny tells her _"You just relax and enjoy your bath…"

"I'd enjoy it even more if you were in here with me." _Carly tells him _

"I tell you what…how about I wash your hair for you?" _Sonny asks instead_

_With a little laugh, Carly says _"You want to wash my hair?"

"Yeah sure…" _Sonny replies then says _"But you can't tell anyone cause if you do I'll deny it."

"No we can't have anyone knowing that big bad Sonny Corinthos washed his girlfriend's hair. It would ruin your tough guy image…"

"Girlfriend…glad to hear you're finally admit it." _Sonny flashes his dimples and then says _"So what do you say?"

"I would love to have you wash my hair and don't worry I'll keep your secret."

_With a little nod, Sonny says _"Okay then…sit up and I'll do that for you."

_Carly sits up and watches him get a water pitcher from underneath his sink cabinet and then turn on the warm water to fill it up. Sonny gets the shampoo then goes back over to the bathtub to ready himself to wash her hair…a smile comes across her face once he began to pour the water over her hair as she leans her head back some letting the water run down her hair. She sits back up when he starts to lather up the shampoo in her hair…how in the world was he able to make washing her hair seem so erotic. She began to nibble on her bottom lip and then lets a soft moan escape her slightly parted lips._

_After getting her hair good and lathered up with the shampoo, Sonny rinses out the soap and began to repeat the process with the conditioner and washes it out as well. He loved that he could take care of her like this and inwardly hoped that he could convince her to move in with him. They didn't have to be like every other couple and like he told her once before they weren't normal so why should they be part of the norm when that wasn't them…they were unique and should continue to do things according to how and what they choose to do._

"There you go…" _Sonny says as he finished washing her hair_ "You can lay back now."

_Lying back again, Carly looks up at him _"I can't believe you just washed my hair."

"You didn't like it?"

"No, no I loved it…it was very sexy."

"Sexy? How is washing your hair sexy?" _Sonny ask with a little smirk as he rubs his chin while looking down at her_

"I don't know it just is…" _Carly tells him _"I've never had a man wash my hair for me before."

"Well I'm glad I was your first and for that matter the last because I will be the only one providing any type of sexy services for my woman." _Carly smirks as she shakes her head at how possessive he is. _"Anything else I can do for you?"

"You can join me…there is more than enough room in here for two."

"You're supposed to be relaxing and letting me take care of you." _Sonny tells her and then says _"So you stay and relax and enjoy your bubble bath and I'm gonna go across the hall to Jason's and get you something to wear." _he leans into her lips and gives her a kiss before leaving out of the bathroom._

"Don't be long…" _Carly tells him as he approaches the bathroom door_

_Opening the door, Sonny looks back at her with a dimpled smile as he stands in the doorway and says _"Promise I'll be right back but you promise not to get out before I get back…I want to have the pleasure of drying you off."

_As he leaves out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, Carly closes her eyes exhaling a relaxed breath. She couldn't believe that this was her life now…besides everything that happened with Bobbie she was able to have some good come out of coming to Port Charles. Sonny was an unexpected surprise especially with the way they first met; she never would have thought she'd be in a relationship with Sonny and him taking care of her so tenderly. _

_Across the hall in Jason's penthouse, Sonny is upstairs in Carly's room going through her clothes…first he goes through her closet and as he looks through her dresses seeing how short in length they were and no doubt would look painted on her he tells himself that he definitely needed to buy her some dresses himself because there was no way he was gonna allow his woman to walk around dressed like that for men to ogle. _

_Closing the closet doors, Sonny goes over to the dresser and opens on of the drawers seeing that it was filled with her lingerie. He holds up a sexy black lace nightie and flashes his dimples then wets his lips as he pictures her wearing it for him…but then he starts to wonder if she ever wore it for Jason and the smile instantly disappeared. Quickly Sonny puts the nightie back into the drawer and closes it; after that he began to quickly look through the drawers to find something for her to wear and he ultimately picks out a purple tank top and matching purple pajama bottoms._

_Leaving out of the room with the clothes in his hand, Sonny heads for the stairs and as he's walking down the door opens and Jason comes walking inside._

_Seeing Sonny walking down the stairs, Jason says _"Hey…what are you doing here? I thought Carly was staying at your place tonight."

_Coming down the last of the stairs with those thoughts of Caroline wearing sexy lingerie for Jason still in his head, Sonny snaps back _"Why are you so interested in where Caroline is staying Jason?! Didn't she tell you earlier on the phone that she'd be at my place with me taking care of her?!"

_By Sonny's reply Jason knew he was upset but for what reason he didn't know and for that matter with the way Sonny was glaring at him Jason also was confused to why it felt like Sonny was angry at him. _

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something and whatever it's about you're taking it out on me…does it have to do with Carly and Brenda fighting and getting arrested?"

_Sonny doesn't reply as he narrows his brow with a look that let Jason that there was definitely a problem and it was directed towards him._

"What's with the look; you mad at me about something?" _Jason asks curiously wondering why Sonny would be mad with him about_

_Sonny decides to just have it out with Jason and figure out just where he stands with Caroline… _"Just trying to figure out where things stand with you and Caroline that's all…"

"What do you mean where things stand with me and Carly? We're just friends Sonny you know that…" _Jason tells him and then walks past him and towards the kitchen to get himself a beer._ "You want a beer?" _he asks over his shoulder_

"I'm fine…" _Sonny replies while watching him go into the kitchen. _

_Jason comes back out of the kitchen with his beer in hand and then goes over to his pool table. Sonny places the clothes in his hands on the back of the couch and then walks over to where Jason stood drinking his beer_

_After drinking down some of his beer, Jason lowers the bottle from his mouth _"What?" _he asks with a little frown with the way Sonny was still staring at him_

"You say you and Caroline are over…are you sure about that? I mean you two did use to be together back in Florida…" _Sonny replies and then says _"Are you sure all of those old feelings are gone?"

_Placing his beer down on the pool table, Jason looks at Sonny with a frown as he asks _"Where's all this coming from? Why would you think Carly and I are still into each other?"

"I'm just asking…but the real question is why are you avoiding the question?" _Sonny asks_

_With a little smirk, Jason realizes that Sonny was actually jealous of him but that was crazy because he didn't need to be._

"Sonny listen…Carly and I are just friends. You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about. I thought I told you that once before…" _Jason replies looking Sonny straight at him_

_Taking a good long look at him, Sonny sees the truth in Jason eyes which was a great relief to him…however that didn't mean that he was okay with them living together._

_With a slight nod_ "Okay…I believe you."

"Good" _Jason says with a little laugh and then says _"Now will you stop looking at me like that." _Sonny flashes a quick smile and they share a little laugh as Jason starts to rack up the balls on the pool table…_ "Wanna play a game with me? I'm just about to order a pizza for lunch."

"No thanks I'll pass on the greasy dough and the clogged artery…" _Sonny replies not understanding how both he and Carly ate the way they did and didn't weight 500 pounds_

"Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking to for a moment…" _Jason says with a little laugh_

_Sonny just shakes his head _"I uh…I need to get back to Caroline I told her I wouldn't be long. I just came over to get her a change of clothes." _Sonny replies but then quickly adds in to let Jason know _"But just so you know even though I believe you it doesn't mean I want Caroline living here with you…" _Sonny tells him straight out his feelings on the matter _"I don't like the thought of her staying here with you when I know you two use to have an intimate relationship."

"You want Carly to move in with you?" _Jason asks and Sonny didn't even have to answer because he knew the answer was yes with the look in his eyes _"Hey it doesn't matter to me…if Carly wants to move in with you that's fine."

"Well actually she's planning to stay here with you but I'm hoping to change her mind about that and get her to move in with me instead. It would help though if you could give her a nudge in that direction."

"Sonny you know I believe that people have the right to make their own choices and their own mistakes…I'm not gonna make Carly do anything she doesn't want to do. Wherever she decides to stay is her decision to make."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny replies _"Jason you know sometimes you can be very frustrating. I'm not telling you to make the decision for her just give her a little push so that the decision she makes is the right one…and that would be for her to move in with me."

_With that said, Sonny turns and goes over to pick up the clothes from the back of the couch and then walks to the door to leave…Jason just stands staring at the closed door for a moment as he shakes his head at his friend. He never would have thought that they would have had a conversation about Carly such as the one they just had especially since in the beginning he and Carly were definitely not fond of each other. Things sure did change in such a short period of time…_

**~Back in Penthouse 4 upstairs in the bathroom~**

_Carly was starting to wonder why Sonny hadn't come back yet. The water was starting to cool down and she was ready to get out…she began to wonder if he had to leave unexpectedly on business or something. But he wouldn't leave without telling her…would he?_

_Exhaling a breath, Carly is just about to stand up from the water when the door opens_ "Sonny…" _Carly says seeing him come inside the bathroom with her change of clothes in his hands _

"I thought I told you not to get out before I got back…" _Sonny replies as he places her clothes down onto the countertop between the double sink basins._

"What took you so long?" _Carly asks_ "I thought maybe you had to leave on business and that's why you weren't back yet…"

_Shaking his head_ "I'm not going anywhere…" _Sonny says while staring at her lying back in the bathtub and noticing most of the bubbles in the water had disappeared_ "I have to take care of my lady right." _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile as she nods and Sonny walks over to the bathtub and sits on the edge looking down at her. Placing a hand to the side of her face he then places his thumb on her lip giving it a soft rub to release it from her nibbling teeth. _"You shouldn't nibble on your lip like that…" _he tells her as he slowly moves forward so that their lips are only mere inches apart _"Kiss me..." _he whispers_

_As their lips come together and they began to kiss Carly opens her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside to mate with hers. Getting an idea she raises a hand from the water grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls him into the bathtub with her which makes the water splash some with Sonny falling into the tub with her. Needless to say Sonny wasn't expecting her to do that and was definitely surprised by the sudden movement of being pulled into the bathtub with her getting his suit all wet._

"Caroline what the hell…" _Sonny says as he tries to get his bearings after being pulled in the water suddenly without warning. Now practically lying on top of her in the water he narrows his brow as she laughs at the expression on his face _"Oh so you think this is funny? Now my suit is all wet"

_Carly continues to laugh at him as she nods that yes it is definitely funny _"Well maybe if you would have joined me before like I wanted then your precious suit wouldn't be all wet."

"Do you know how expensive this suit is Caroline…" _Sonny asks still not believing she pulled him in the water with her_

"Oh hush you have a closet filled with many more suits just like it…" _Carly replies and then says _"Besides like I said before there is plenty of room in here for two." _she wraps her arms around his neck_

_Seeing the hungry desire filled look in her eyes, Sonny couldn't help the dimpled smile that formed at the corners of his mouth _"If you wanted me to join you that bad all you had to do was ask."

"I did but somebody was being a big tease and left and then took forever to come back. You were taking so long I thought maybe something came up and you had to leave."

_Shaking his head_ "I wouldn't leave without telling you…" _Sonny replies and then says _"And I'm back now so you don't have to worry anymore…" _he places a kiss onto her lips _"I think we need to get out of this water now my suit is wet enough as it is."

_Carly shakes her head at him with a little laugh as he watches him get up from the water and exits the tub…he was such a neat freak that he was so worried about his suit instead of just enjoying the moment with her. As he stands there soaked and wet, Carly puts a hand over her mouth to hide her smile while trying not to laugh too hard._

_Sonny runs his hands back through his wet hair and then looks down at his wet suit and then all the water dripping on the floor. Carly watches as he gets a towel and starts wiping up the water…_

"Oh my God Sonny is it that serious? You are not gonna be able to get all the water up; the more you wipe up the more the water dripping from your suit is still gonna get on the floor." _Carly tells him and then starts to laugh but makes herself hold it back as she covers her mouth once again _

_Standing up, Sonny stands on the towel and then looks over to her trying to hide her smile and laughter. As stood watching her laugh at him he had to start laughing himself. _

"You think you're so funny don't you…"

"No that would be you and the look on your face." _Carly smirks_

_Taking off his suit jacket, Sonny goes over to the sink and places it inside the basin and then starts to take off his wet shoes and socks. Carly watches him as he began to strip out of the rest of his wet clothing and place them in the sink basin along with his suit jacket; when he was completely naked she stands up from the water revealing her naked body as well. _

_Wetting his lips seeing her naked body as she stood up from the water, Sonny walks over to the bathtub and helps her step out. Carly slides her arms around his neck as she enters his personal space; their lips instantly fuse together in a passionate kiss as he wraps his arms around her back rubbing his hands up and down her back. _

_Pulling back from her lips, Sonny reaches out to the towel rack sliding one of the huge terry cloth towels off began to take his time drying her off…_

"Let's get you nice and dry…" _Sonny tells her as he softly dabs the towel between her breasts and down her stomach _"Turn around…"_when she turns around he places a kiss onto her shoulder then proceeds to dry off her back and down to her ass. _

_Looking over her shoulder, Carly smiles at him and then Sonny places a kiss onto her lips before turning her back around to face him. She takes the towel from him and returns the favor of drying him off as well while stealing kisses here and there and also placing soft sweet kisses onto his chest and back behind his neck and on his shoulders. _

"You should get dressed…we don't want you to get back cold again." _Sonny tells her once she's done drying him off. He takes his black and white stripped silk robe hanging off the back of the door and slips it on then ties the sash at his waist._

"I'm sure if I do you'll find _some_ _way_ to warm me up…" _Carly replies and then starts to put her clothes on that he brought for her_

_Sonny watches her get dressed for a moment before he looks down onto the floor and shakes his head…he picks up the wet towels and puts them in the towel hamper. He then gets another towel to get up the rest of the remaining water and puts it in the towel hamper as well._

_Carly rolls her eyes at him that he had to go into Mr. Clean mode…for goodness sakes he has a maid isn't that what she's for to clean up so he doesn't have to. She places a hand on her hip as he finishes getting the water up. Sonny turns around seeing her staring at him and knowing exactly what she was thinking…he was a neat freak. Deciding not to even address her thoughts of his cleaning complex, Sonny instead just pulls her towards him into his personal space and they began to kiss once again…_

_They stay kissing for a moment longer before Sonny pulls back from her lips_ "You hungry?"

"I can't believe you're asking me about food now?" _Carly replies_

"I just ask because we never got to have lunch at the Grill like we planned because somebody up and got herself arrested." _Sonny says half jokingly with a little smirk and then takes her hand and walks her out of the bathroom and over to the bed._

_Sonny pulls back the covers for her and she gets onto the bed then he pulls the covers up to her waist._

"Hey that wasn't my fault…" _Carly replies back _"That twit started it I just finished it."

"Yeah and you both went for an unexpected swim in the freezing cold water as a result of your finishing it." _Sonny says sitting down lying on his side on his elbow a little further down on the bed looking at her sitting up backs against a pillow at the headboard._

_Rolling her eyes at him _"Well what was I supposed to do just let her talk to me any kind of way and slap me?"

"Noooo I didn't say that…" _Sonny replies and then notices that she was starting to get upset and he didn't want them arguing about Brenda of all people _"You know what I don't want to talk about her anymore but I will say this…she won't bother you again. I'll make sure of it."

_With a curious look wanting to know what he meant by that, Carly asks _"What does that mean? You gonna have her rubbed out?" _she uses her version of what she thinks is mob lingo and then smirks seeing the look he was giving her_

"Rubbed out…" _Sonny says with a little laugh closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again looking at her _

"You're killing me here stop watching those old mob movies they do nothing but put ideas in your head." _Sonny tells her and then says _"And no I'm not gonna have her rubbed out…but I will make it clear for her to back off once and for all. I thought I did that the last time but it looks like she needs a reminder."

_With an excited look and smile, Carly asks_ "Sounds fun can I be there?"

"Uhhh…no" _Sonny smirks but quickly adds in _"But only because whenever you two are around each other you wind up at each others throats…okay that's enough talk about you know who…how about I make us lunch."

"Hmmmm as long as I get to pick out what you make me…" _Carly tells him and then says _"And I want burgers and fries."

"Caroline seriously we have got to do something about your eating habits."

"Come onnnnn…pleeeaaaasssseeeee." _Carly says and then places kiss onto his lips_

_Pulling back from her mouth, Sonny says _"Okay but I'm not going to some greasy spoon I'll make you a burger myself."

"Whatever just as long as I get my burger…" _Carly replies and then says _"And you know what I promise that when we go out on our first date you can cook whatever you want for me…"

_Taking a second to think about it, Sonny replies _"Okay you got a deal and I'm gonna hold you to that…"

"As long as it's not fish; I hate fish and any other type of seafood." _Carly quickly adds in while making a disgusted face_ "Ugh just the thought of those slimy creatures makes my skin crawl."

"A Southern Florida girl like you hates fish?" _Sonny asks with a little chuckle _"How is that even possible?"

"Not everyone from the South likes seafood and I just happen to be one of the few. So I'm telling you if now that if you make me fish or any kind of seafood you will be eating it yourself and I'll just make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or something."

_Shaking his head_ "Not gonna happen sweetheart not in my kitchen…" _Sonny replies with a little smirk and then says _"Anyway you've never had fish made by me so…" _he says with a confident grin _

_Pointing her finger at him, Carly tells him_ "Don't even think about it buster or you'll be wearing the stinky fish…" _she gives him fair warning._

_Sonny just shakes his head at her and then says _"Okay no fish…for now." _when she starts to protest he changes the subject _"So when do you want our first date to be?"

"Soon…especially since tomorrow starts our new starting over period of slowing things down between us." _Carly reminds him as she sits up some from the pillows behind her_

"Really…you really want to go through with that slow down stuff Caroline?" _Sonny asks and then says _"I kind of think we've past the point of no return…there's no going back only forward." _he tells her and then blinks a few times. _"Move in with me…" _he says looking straight into her eyes wanting her to know that he was serious_ "You don't have to stay across the hall with Jason. I have plenty of room here for the both of us."

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly stares at him seeing that this was what he wanted and if she were honest with herself she wanted it too…her heart began to race as neither say a word while they just silently stare at each other_

_Finally Sonny breaks the silence as he asks in a soft tone_ "So what do you say…you gonna move in with me or what?"

_Carly just nods her answer of yes instead of speaking in words and Sonny flashes his dimples before leaning into her lips for a kiss as he wraps a arm around her neck pulling her to him and she places a hand to the side of his face…_

_They stay kissing for a few minutes before Carly pulls back from his lips _"I think I'll take a rain check on lunch…all of a sudden I'm not hungry for food anymore."

"Me neither…" _Sonny whisper_

_Their lips come together once again but this time Sonny lays her back down onto the bed deepening the kiss as he traps her body underneath his. Both of them forget about lunch with it now being the furthest thing from their minds as they began to make passionate love instead._

**Puerto Rico – Safe House Sorel's New Hideout**

_A black sedan pulls up at the safe house and Carlos gets out closing the door behind him; this is where he had Sorel stashed at while he was here in Puerto Rico. It had been a few days since they last spoke and Carlos thought it was time for them to regroup and come up with ways to execute their plan to take Sonny down and take over his territory. _

"Sorel!" _Carlos calls out as he enters the safe house closing the door behind him_

_Walking in the room after coming from the kitchen, Sorel had a beer in his hand and sees Carlos walking over to the couch _"Well look who finally decided to show up…"

"Save it Sorel you know we can't be seen with each other." _Carlos replies _

"I'm tired of being cooped up in here! We need to move forward with our plans to take over Sonny's territory. It's time for me to take my rightful place at the top and get the respect I deserve and I can't do it with Sonny in the way!"

"Are you finished?" _Carlos asks as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat_ "I came so we can discuss how we're gonna handle things."

_Walking over to the couch_ "What do you mean? We already said we would grab the girl…" _Sorel says as he takes a seat on the couch opposite the one Carlos is sitting on_

"Yeah well now I'm thinking there may be a better way to stage our takeover of Sonny's territory…"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Kill him." _Carlos tells him_

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Sorel replies _"We already tried that remember! The bastard was here and we couldn't get to him what makes you think we can get to him back in Port Charles?!"

"All we have to do is hire the right shooter or plant a bomb in his car and he's toast!"

"I still say Corinthos new lady friend is the key to taking him down…" _Sorel replies and then adds in _"There is no way you are gonna be able to get close enough to kill him!"

"Listen we'll try things my way first and if it doesn't work then we'll go with your way and grab the girl. I took the liberty of already setting some things in motion and if they go as planned we will be able to stage our takeover soon."

"Wait a minute! You made plans without consulting me first?!"

"Look we have to move on this quick we don't have time to argue back and forth! The sooner we put things in motion the sooner we will be the ones in charge!" _Carlos argues back_

_The two men sit having a stare off at each other before Sorel finally breaks the silence _"Okay we'll try it your way but when your way doesn't work we do thing my way."

"It will work…" _Carlos replies_

"It better work!"

**Kelly's Diner**

_Luke was still at Kelly's with Bobbie he didn't want to leave her after finding out about what happened with Tony; he tried to get her to take the rest of the day off and go home or to come back to the club with him but she refused to leave. He watched her keep herself busy running around taking care of customers and cooking in the kitchen…_

_In the kitchen was where Bobbie was now and Luke exhales a breath trying to figure out a way to help his baby sister…short of going to find Tony and kicking his ass himself he was fresh out of ideas. Even though kicking Tony's ass would be very satisfying for him Bobbie wouldn't want that and then he'd be in jail for assault. Well maybe he could hire a guy instead…hmmm that was a real possibility. He could hire someone to kick his ass and then he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty himself…but then where would be the fun in that if he can't do it himself._

_Getting up from his seat at the countertop, Luke goes behind the register and was about to open it…he takes a quick look over his shoulder to see if Bobbie was coming out of the kitchen. Taking money from the cash register at Kelly's and not getting caught by Bobbie has always been a adrenalin rush game between him and his little sister. Just as he's about to open the register, Luke spots Bobbie's purse underneath the counter; in that second another idea comes to him so that he could help Bobbie…but this idea was about Carly. He knew Bobbie was questioning why Carly all of a sudden changed her attitude towards her before all of this mess with Tony went down. _

_Taking another look over his shoulder, Luke goes over and gets Bobbie's purse and quickly looks inside for her cell phone. Once he has her cell phone he looks through her contacts to get Carly's cell phone number; quickly he jots the number down and then puts her cell back into her purse before returning it back where it was on the shelf below the counter. _

_Shoving the paper with the jotted down number into his pocket, Luke is about to go back around the countertop to sit back down but Bobbie comes walking out the kitchen stopping him…_

"What are you doing? You better not have gone into the cash register or you'll be sorry." _Bobbie tells him as she places a hand onto her hip_

"Why so suspicious Barbara Jean and besides if I would have gone into the register you would have heard the bell when the drawer opened…" _Luke replies as he goes to sit back down at the barstool _

_Bobbie looks suspiciously at him still but he was right she would have heard the drawer open _"You know you don't have to stay here with me all day." _she picks up the coffee pot and refills his cup_

"Well you won't leave and take some time for yourself so I have to stick around to make sure you don't burn yourself out." _Luke replies then says _"I know how about you sit down and take a break for a while and I will take over in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks but no thanks I got it under control…" _Bobbie says scared at the thought of him cooking _"And besides you know you can't cook."

"Hey I do make a mean chili…"

"You are not going anywhere near my kitchen and anyone that eats that chili of yours will have to have their stomach pumped afterwards."

"Hey I resent that!"

_Taggert comes walking in after going home and changing his clothes _"Hey Bobbie can I get a order of chicken soup to go please."

"Yeah sure coming right up…" _Bobbie replies as she writes down the order and hangs it up for Penny to get it ready and then rings up the order on the register _

_Taggert gives her the money as he says _"So I hope everything is okay with us since I know you were kind of angry at me the last time when I arrested Sonny at the Brownstone."

"Why wouldn't it be…" _Bobbie tells him _"And anyway it's over with."

"Yeah but I know you're kind of protective of Carly and…"

_Cutting him off, Bobbie says _"You don't have to worry about Sonny coming over anymore…Carly's not staying at the Brownstone any longer."

"Really…why so?"

"Doesn't matter…" _Bobbie tells him since it wasn't any of his business_

"Would it have anything to do with Carly having an affair with your husband?" _Taggert asks wanting to know if what Brenda said at the police station was true even though he was having a hard time believing it but maybe it was true since Bobbie just informed him that Carly was no longer living at the Brownstone._

"Why would you ask me something like that?" _Bobbie asks curiously_

"Just something Brenda Barrett said after I took her and Carly down to the police station; they were fighting down on the docks and Brenda accused Carly of attacking her and Carly accused the same of her."

"Carly's in jail?" _Bobbie asks_

_Luke adds in as he looks over to Bobbie_ "You see I told you Brenduh was up to no good when she overheard us talking."

"Don't worry Carly's not in jail; Sonny had his lawyer come down to the station." _Taggert tells them. Penny comes out from the kitchen and hands him his to go order_ "Thanks" _he tells her and then looks to Bobbie and asks _"So is it true what Brenda said?"

"You know what Lt. Baldylocks maybe you should go home and eat your soup and leave my baby sister alone." _Luke tells him before Bobbie could say anything _"Or better yet get out there and actually do some police work…but you know what that's not gonna work because you and the rest of the idiots at the PCPD can't solve the mystery of ice."

_Taggert narrows his brow at Luke _"Whatever Spencer; one day you and your buddy Sonny will get caught and who knows maybe you two can share a cell." _he replies and then turns and walks towards the door to leave…_

_Once Taggert was gone, Bobbie says _"Thanks for getting rid of him."

"Yeah no problem…" _Luke replies and then says _"So did I call it or what? I knew Brenduh was on her way to spill her guts to Sonny but she must have ran into Carly first. Wish I was there to see that cat fight; I have no doubt Carly scratched her eyes out." _he says the last part with a chuckle as he got a visual_

"Well I take it Carly is fine since Sonny had his lawyer go to the police station to help her."

_Luke sees the look in Bobbie's eyes and wonders to himself if she was starting to come to her senses about Tony and now believed Carly when she first denied anything going on between her and Tony. The way she was looking it seemed to Luke that his sister was still concerned about Carly and cared for her…which is why he wanted to get to the bottom of things and find out why Carly's behavior changed towards her when they were so close in the beginning._

"Tell me something Barbra Jean…do you still believe Carly was cheating with Tony behind your back?"

_Exhaling a breath, Bobbie replies _"I don't want to believe it…as far as I knew she and Sonny were an item. Did I tell you they got caught having sex in one of the hospital elevators?"

_Luke began to cough and almost choke on the coffee he had just started to drink down when he heard with Bobbie said…_ "Wa…wha" _he coughs and pats his chest some _"What did you just say?"

"Carly and Sonny got caught on one of the security cameras having sex in one of the hospital elevators…well at least that's what Monica said. Oh and yeah she had to fire Carly because of it."

"So Sonny and Carly got caught doing the ol slap and tickle and didn't realize they were being taped? Talk about getting your hand caught in the cookie jar…" _Luke grins _"Corinthos is slipping he should have known about the cameras in the elevator with all the money he's donated to the hospital." _he then gets a thought in his head _"What do you wanna bet that after watching that security tape Monica went out and got Alan some Viagra." _he says with a laugh_

"Luke stop you're so bad…" _Bobbie couldn't help but laugh too _

"Stop what you know it's true and besides Monica has no room to throw stones in the glass house she lives in when she's the original freak sneaking around getting it on in the hospital."

_Bobbie couldn't argue with that so instead she just goes on to say_ "Anyway after finding out about what went on in the elevator it still confuses me why Carly would go after Tony."

"Come on Barbra Jean why would Carly want Tony when she's doing the hanky panky with Sonny in the elevator and who knows where else. You can't seriously still believe that she was going around with Tony behind your back when it's clear she's into the Port Charles Godfather." _Luke tells her_

"I know but…how can I not believe it's true when Carly said the words to me herself."

"But she didn't at first…Carly denied it but then changed her story after you didn't believe her and started yelling at her." _Luke reminds her and then says_ "Maybe she was just lashing out as a way to hurt you…"

"But why would she do that?"

"I don't know…" _Luke replies but inwardly tells himself that he's gonna find out_

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4 Sonny's Bedroom**

_Lying in bed naked underneath the covers, Carly has her head on Sonny's chest with her arm wrapped around his waist and his arm wrapped around her back holding her to him. After making love when he got her to agree to move in with him they both fell asleep._

_Slowly blinking his eyes open, Sonny glances down seeing her head lying on his chest and slight smile comes across his face. He couldn't believe he was able to get her to agree to move in with him…but he did and he was glad because he didn't want her living with Jason even though he did believe Jason when he said they were only friends and nothing more. He inwardly tells himself that maybe Caroline was right that they may be moving fast but he didn't care…he'd spent to damn long pining over Brenda after her betrayal when he went away to the Island._

_All he did on the Island was drown in depression and drink and then go swim out in the ocean until he would get tired enough to sleep without dreams. From time to time Jason would call him but he never wanted to talk which is why he would rush him off the phone but that day Jason called and he had that explosive argument with Caroline on the phone something sparked inside of him. That argument they had on the phone awoke something in him that made him just have to come back to Port Charles and see just who this woman was that had the nerve to talk to him the way she did…and now here they are lying naked in his bed after making love. _

_As he lays there with her in his arms, Sonny began to realize that they have be intimate with each other several times now and neither of those times did he use any type of protection…that was very careless of him to do and he was always careful before. What if his mistakes resulted in getting Caroline pregnant? _

_The thought that she could be pregnant with his child and he could be a father gave Sonny mixed emotions. On one hand it scared him after what happened to Lily and their unborn baby but on the other hand having a baby and being a father was always something he wanted. He wouldn't be the kind of father that Mike was and especially not the kind of step father Deke was to him. But hey he was getting ahead of himself because he didn't know if Caroline was pregnant or not and for that matter she's probably on the pill._

_Carly slowly starts to awaken while rubbing her hand up his chest as she blinks her eyes open realizing that she's in Sonny's bed and they made love after her agreeing to move in with him. _

_Sonny places a kiss onto the top of her head_ "You awake?" _he asks_

"Mmmm…just barely." _Carly replies and then lifts her head up to look at him _

"Warm enough?" _Sonny flashes his dimples_

_Smiling back at him_ "Toasty warm…" _Carly replies_

_They lean into each other for a kiss…_

"We've been doing this a lot lately haven't we…" _Sonny says as she leans back from his lips looking at him_

"You complaining?" _Carly asks with a curious look_

_Shaking his head_ "Never…" _Sonny replies then places another quick kiss onto her lips before saying _"I know this is coming kind of late now and I should have asked you this before but…" _he pauses for a moment_

"But what?" _Carly asks now even more curious to what he was trying to ask_

"Are you uh…are you on the pill?"

_Carly was taken back a little by his question…the fact that he was asking her if she was on the pill just now made her realize that he hasn't been using condoms with her any of the times they have been intimate. Yes she was on the pill…although there was one time she did forget to take it. _

_It was that morning after the night he showed up in her room at the Brownstone and they almost had sex…she'd forgotten to take her pill that next morning since all she did was have hot steamy dreams of him that night. When she woke up in the morning after having those dreams she'd totally forgotten to take her pill since her mind was plagued with her dreams and what almost happened but didn't before she made him leave. _

_She didn't realize she'd forgotten to take the pill until the next day which was after they had sex when she found him in the penthouse after he'd trashed the place. However when she realized her mistake the next day she doubled up on her pill and told herself that hopefully that would take care of it._

"The pill…am I on the pill?" _Carly repeats his question. The look in her eyes made Sonny begin to doubt that she was but before he could say anything Carly then says _"Of course I'm on the pill."

"You sure…because the way you were looking just now kind of seemed like you might not be."

"I just wasn't expecting that question that's all…" _Carly replies_ "You don't have to worry I am on the pill; I realize that we have been careless not using more protection."

"Hey that's all on me…it's my fault I should have used something or asked you earlier about being on the pill." _Sonny tells her_

"Well you don't have to worry about getting me knocked up so wipe that scared look off your face." _Carly says with a little smirk_

"Sonny Corinthos doesn't do scared…" _Sonny tells her. No he was the one that people were scared of not the other way around. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore that stayed locked in a closet after being abused by his step father and then listening to him abuse his mother. _"It's just that my life isn't one children should be around…I had to learn that lesson the hard way the day that Lily and my unborn baby died in that car bomb that was meant for me." _he closes his eyes exhaling a solemn breath._

_Placing a hand onto the side of his face, Carly says in a soft one _"Sonny look at me…" _when he opens his eyes looking at her, Carly goes on to tell him _"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Lily and your baby. You couldn't have foreseen what her father was planning to do to you…what happened was his fault and nobody else's especially not yours. You have to stop blaming yourself Sonny."

"That's easier said than done…" _Sonny replies _"Before you move in I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe; I won't let what happened to Lily happen to you."

"I know you won't…"

"I mean it." _Sonny tells her and then says _"But I will understand if you change your mind and don't want to take the risk of being with me." _he blinks a few times as he stares into her eyes wondering if she would back out of their relationship_ "I live a dangerous life Caroline…before you got involved with me you didn't have to have guards following you around all the time; now you do."

"Are you asking me if I want to back out of this…away from us?"

"Do you?" _Sonny asks_

"Sonny I know who you are and I know the risks of being with you…" _Carly tells him _"I know this life isn't an easy one to live but I also know that I can't walk away from us. Somehow you have managed to get to get underneath my skin in such a short period of time."

"Do you still think we're moving too fast? I mean like you said normal couples date first before they move in with each other." _Sonny asks_

"Well as you keep reminding me we are not normal and we make our own choices and decisions…my choice is to be with you and see where things take us."

"Good cause I want that too." _Sonny tells her and they began to kiss once again_

_For a moment they get caught up in the moment as Sonny rolls her over onto her back deepening kiss as their tongues mate together swirling around like the passionate lovers they are but then Carly rolls him onto his back and pulls back from his lips to look down at him…_

"Don't you have some lunch to make…" _Carly asks and smiles down at him_

"You want me to go make you lunch now?"

"Well I never did get my burger before and I'm starving now so yes…" _Carly places a quick kiss onto his lips but pulls back before he could take it farther _"Go cook for me." _she sits up on her side of the bed pulling the covers up over her bare breasts. _"And while you are cooking I will go across the hall and pack my things back up to move once again. I swear this has got to be a record for the most times a person has moved in the span of twenty four hours."

_Sonny smirks at her and then sits up as well _"Okay, okay you want your burger I'll make you one but just know that when I cook for you for real you won't want to ever go back to junk food again." _he places a quick kiss onto her lips and then gets out of the bed_

"I seriously doubt that…" _Carly tells him as she watches him get out of the bed and then goes to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers _"Now tell me you are not gonna go and put on another suit when it is just us here?" _she watches him go to the closet_

_Looking over his shoulder at her, Sonny says _"If you like I won't put the jacket on how's that sound."

_Carly just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him _"You can't be casual just for once can you?" _she says with a little smirk_

_As he looks through his closet, Sonny decided to give her what she wanted and pulls out a casual white long sleeve t-shirt and a black pair of slacks to wear. _

_After he gets dressed in front of her, Sonny walks back over to the bed and says _"Casual enough for you?"

"It will do…" _Carly replies as she gets out of bed and puts back on her purple tank top and pajama bottoms_ "Just like this will have to do for me to go across the hall to Jason's place."

"Why don't you tell me what you want to wear; I'll go over and get it for you and then you can get dressed and go over there and pack."

"For goodness sakes Sonny do not tell me you are jealous of Jason." _Carly says walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him_ "Jason is my friend and that's all."

"I know I know but…"

_Cutting him off, Carly tells him_ "No buts…" _she then leans into him for a kiss making sure to make it a good one to let him know that he has no need to be jealous of Jason. Once she finally leans back from his lips, Carly then says _"You go cook and I'll go pack and when I get back I expect to have my burger."

_Meanwhile across the hall in penthouse 2, Jason was playing a game of pool by himself after eating half of the pizza he ordered. Lining up to take a shot, Jason looks over to the door when he sees it opening. _

_Carly comes walking inside_ "Hey Jase…" _she goes straight to the stairs to go up to her room as she says _"I'm just going up to change into some more clothes and to pack again. I'm moving in with Sonny." _she says that last part real quick_

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute come back down here…say that last part again." _Jason says hearing exactly what she said that she was moving in with Sonny; he didn't care if she wanted to move in with Sonny or not but he was surprised that she wanted to move in with him so fast._ "Did you say you're moving in with Sonny?"

_Standing on the bottom steps, Carly replies _"Yeah…he asked me and I finally said yes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be…actually I kind of saw it coming but I didn't think you would move in with him so quickly." _Jason explains and then says _"I guess Sonny was able to convince you otherwise; I know he was determined to get you to agree to move in with him. When he came over earlier he asked if I would help convince you to move in with him…but that was after he hit me with some crazy serious questions wanting to know if there were any feelings still between us; of course I told him that there wasn't and that we we're just friends."

_With a little frown, Carly exhales a breath then says_ "I don't know why he's so jealous when we have both told him we are just now friends and nothing else."

"Well maybe it's good you are moving in with him because he will just see things that are not there anymore if you stay here with me." _Jason tells her and then says _"So you and Sonny are getting serious…I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks…yeah things are starting to get serious and I now Sonny and I are moving faster than we probably should be but…" _Carly pauses for a moment as a smile creeps at the corner of her mouth _"I don't know it just feels right you know."

"So no more pretending to be a couple for Brenda…"

"No…we are officially a real couple." _Carly says with a smile and then nibbles on her bottom lip briefly before saying _"You know I've never felt this way about a guy before…no offense." _she quickly adds in_

_Jason smirks at her _"None taken…" _he replies and then says _"I'm just glad Sonny is able to move on from Brenda now…it was pretty bad with him for a while after he found out about her betrayal; but now he has you and I'm happy that you both were able to get past hating each other."

"Me too…" _Carly tells him with a little smile and then says_ "I'm gonna go get changed and pack."

_Just as she's about to start back up the stairs again, Jason quickly asks _"What about you and Bobbie?" _when Carly stops in her tracks turning back around looking at him, Jason then says _"Sonny told me about what happened with Tony…how he lied telling Bobbie you seduced him."

"What's there to say Jase?" _Carly says interrupting him and then goes on saying _"Bobbie believed Tony's lies instead of me even though I told her it wasn't true…although after she laid into me ranting and raving about betraying her I told her it was true and let her believe whatever the hell she wanted."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't care anymore and that's the last time I want to see or have anything to do with that woman!" _Carly yells out_

_Walking over to the bottom of the stairs, Jason looks up to her still standing on the stairs and leaning on the banister _"You don't care about Bobbie?" _he asks and before she could reply back he then says _"I don't think that's true…I think you do care because otherwise it wouldn't hurt you so much that she believed Tony over you."

_Holding back the tears in her eyes that were starting to form, Carly puts up a front as she says _"Well you're wrong Jason because I don't care…she's just some woman that gave birth to me and gave me away that's all. There will never be anything between us…not ever!"

"So are you saying you're giving up on getting revenge on her for not keeping you?"

"Right now I'm saying I don't want to have to talk about that woman or think about her so if you don't mind Jase I need to go change and pack my things." _Carly tells him as she turns around and starts to walk up the stairs _

"Carly wait…" _Jason calls out to her; Carly stops but doesn't turn around_ "All I'm saying is that I think that deep down you want to know your mother…Bobbie is a good person and you have seen that for yourself when you moved into the Brownstone. You got close to her for a little while but then you stopped yourself."

"I have to go pack..." _Carly quickly says interrupting him and then practically runs up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her._

_Jason hears the door slam to her room and tells himself that hopefully one day Carly would be able to come to terms with Bobbie for giving her away but he knows that day won't be anytime soon with how angry she is right now._

_A little while later after having changed and packed up all of her things, Carly went back across the hall to penthouse 4 her new home where they were just finishing up their lunch; as promised made her burger but he himself had some kind of grilled chicken salad that looked very healthy and she was glad she didn't have to eat it. _

_While they ate, Carly had thoughts in the back of her mind about Bobbie; Sonny could sense something was wrong with her since she was quiet and half paying attention to him whenever he would say something to her._

_Standing up from her chair, Carly picks up her plate and reaches out for his _"I'll take these into the kitchen."

_Placing his hand onto hers stopping her from picking up his plate, Sonny says _"Okay stop right there; put the plate down."

"Why what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? That's what I'd like to know so why don't you tell me…" _Sonny replies and then asks _"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" _Carly quickly answers_

_Sonny shakes his head knowing she was anything but fine_ "You've been quiet all through lunch and now you want to clean. I know something is wrong if you actually want to clean up."

"Well I just know how you like to keep things neat…" _Carly tells him as she slips her hand free from his and then picks up his plate _

_Sonny exhales a breath as he watches her quickly walk back into the kitchen; getting up from his chair he walks back into the kitchen and sees her placing the dishes into the sink to wash them. _

_Walking over to her, Sonny takes her hand_ "Come with me." _with her hand in his Sonny walks her out of the kitchen and over to the couch to sit. _"Now tell me what's going on; are you having doubts about moving in with me? Is that what this is?"

_Shaking her head, Carly says _"No"

"Then what is it? And don't tell me you're fine because I know that's a lie." _Sonny tells her and then says_ "You were all smiles and happy before upstairs and now you seem distant for some reason."

"I haven't changed my mind about moving in with you."

"Then what is it?"

_Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Carly opens them again and exhales a breath _"When I was over to Jason's he brought up Bobbie. I told him I didn't want to talk about her but now I can't get out of my head that last time I saw her and what she said to me…the way she looked at me. She believed Tony over me; but why should I be so surprised that she would. Why should I expect her to be able to just look at me and know…"

_With a curious look, Sonny asks _"Know what…know that Tony was lying or know that you are her daughter?"

_Taking a second to think about his question, Carly finally replies _"Both…why can't she see through Tony's lies?! And why can't she look at me and be able to see the truth that I'm a part of her…that I'm her daughter?! I mean shouldn't a mother know her own child? Shouldn't she just be able to look at me and sense it?! But then again she never wanted me she gave me away and never looked back." _she asks with tears threatening to fall but she keeps them at bay; Sonny stays quiet letting her get it all out_ "I hate her! I hate her so much Sonny I want her to pay for throwing me away like I was nothing! I want her to pay for believing Tony over me! I want her to pay I want her to suffer! I was gonna do it too I made up my mind to get my revenge when I moved into the Brownstone…and ironically enough I was going to use Tony. I saw that he was interested in me…but the more he started to find excuses to touch me or be around me the creepier he became and I backed away from that plan. But in the end it came back to bite me in the ass anyway…I didn't do anything and I still got blamed for it all."

_Sonny was glad that she changed her mind about going through with her plan to use Tony to get her revenge on Bobbie. She changed her mind which was good but Tony still disobeyed his orders to back off when he paid him that visit in his office; looks like he'd have to track him down and have another little chat with him._

"Well I for one am glad you backed away from that plan…" _Sonny tells her _"It wasn't a good one and if you would have gone through with it you wouldn't have felt any better. You may have gotten your revenge but look at what lengths you would have gone through to get it." _he explains why it wasn't a good plan but then says_ "I know all about vengeance and being so full of anger and rage that it's all you can think about and being willing to do anything to get it."

"Who was it for you…that you wanted to get revenge on?"

_Sonny closes his eyes as he got a quick flash of being eight years old trapped in a small closet yelling to be let out while hearing his step father beat up on his mother. Carly can sense whatever it was he was thinking about wasn't a good memory...especially when he finally opened his eyes and he was just staring at her with this dark hard yet painful look in his eyes._

_Carly reaches out a hand to touch his face _"Sonny…"

"Don't…" _Sonny says as he grabs a hold of her hand which causes her to flinch at his sudden movement of grabbing her hand. _"Sorry I uh…" _he lowers her hand gently down between them _"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay I'm fine…I'm more worried about you." _Carly says and then asks _"What made you zone out like that? Was whoever you were thinking about the person you got your vengeance on?"

"Yeah…" _Sonny answers and exhales a breath trying to calm himself after having that vivid painful memory of Deke and the abuse he and his mother had to endure at his hands. Although Sonny knew that so far he has been able to trust Caroline he wasn't ready to talk to her about Deke and his mother. _"Let's just say the guy got what he deserved in the end…"

_Carly nods_ "Did getting your revenge make you feel better?"

"In a way it did but it didn't erase all the hurt, pain and anger that made me want to seek it out in the first place…" _Sonny tells her; even though Deke was dead and gone he still had those memories and his mother was still gone…that bastard's death didn't bring her back. _"If you think getting revenge on Bobbie is somehow gonna make you feel vindicated…it may make you may feel good for a little while but eventually those original feelings will come back. It's something you can't escape."

_A brief moment of silence passes before Carly says _"You think I should give up on seeking revenge on Bobbie?"

"I can't make that decision for you but what I can tell you is that getting revenge isn't a magical solution to your anger. And I can also tell you that Bobbie is a good person…I've known her for many years now and no I don't know why she felt she had to do what she did but I'm sure she had her reasons."

"You sound like Jason now you know that…" _Carly tells him shaking her head and then says _"I'm so angry with Bobbie I can't see ever wanting a relationship with her; she gave me away Sonny when I was just a baby. And then there is her believing Tony's lies about me seducing him…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny says_ "Listen Bobbie may not have believed you over Tony but she will once her brother Luke tells her the truth."

"What does Luke have to do with anything?" _Carly asks_

"Luke told me that he's seen Tony making advances towards you and that he could tell you weren't interested even though Tony clearly was. And the last time I saw Bobbie when I went over to the Brownstone to look for you after ditched Max and Johnny I told her to talk to Luke and he would tell her the truth about her husband."

"Wait a minute are you telling me that Luke saw what Tony was doing?" _Carly asks and when Sonny nods she then says _"But he never said anything."

"Luke said he wanted to speak with Tony first but whenever he would get the chance that they would get interrupted. But you know what you don't have to worry about Tony anymore cause he's not gonna bother you again if he knows what's good for him."

_Carly couldn't help the small smile at the corner of his mouth at how protective of her he sounded_ "What are you gonna have him fitted with cement shoes if he doesn't?" _she asks half jokingly_

_With a smirk, Sonny replies _"Let's just say I'll make it more than clear that you're taken and off limits to him." _he then goes on to say _"As for Bobbie she's smart she will realize the truth eventually."

"Doesn't matter to me if she does or doesn't I don't want to have anything to do with her." _Carly tells him and then says _"And Sonny you have to promise me that you will keep my secret and won't tell Bobbie that I'm her daughter and you won't tell Luke either."

"Caroline I don't like lies…" _Sonny tells her _"Brenda betrayed me by wearing a wire but she also lied to me too…I gave her a chance to tell me the truth but she lied to my face until I ripped the wire off of her." _when she starts to try to speak, Sonny goes on saying _"All lies eventually catch up with you. One day you are gonna have to come clean and tell Bobbie the truth of who you are and the longer you wait the more hard it's gonna get to tell her."

"I don't want her to know Sonny; hell she doesn't want to know either! She gave me away and never looked back; she didn't want me. Why should I tell her anything?!"

"Not for her but for yourself…" _Sonny quickly replies _"You tell her so that you can get answers to all of your questions because I know you have plenty. You tell her so that you can find a way to come to terms with it all and have some sort of closure because if you don't then all you're gonna do is walk around angry all the time and that's not good for you. You may or may not have a relationship with Bobbie afterwards but at least you can get the answers you need."

"Have you been talking with Jason because you both are wrong with thinking I want a relationship with Bobbie when I don't. She didn't want me and I don't want her either."

"You're hurting and you're angry at Bobbie and yes you have every right to be…but trust me if you keep this secret if you continue to lie about it then you will never be able to have what you really truly want. I can see it in your eyes that deep down you want Bobbie to know the truth and you want to confront her and yell and scream and have it out with her."

"I'm not ready to tell her and I don't know if I ever will be but you have to promise me that you will not say anything."

_Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Sonny exhales a breath and nods _"I promise…if it means that much to you I won't say anything."

"It does…and thank you…" _Carly replies _

_Silently they stare into each other's eyes and then both slowly began to lean forward closing the small distance between them until their lips came together for a kiss; Carly places a hand to the side of his face and Sonny does the same to her as their tongues swirl around together._

_Suddenly and without warning they are interrupted by the sounds of a ringing phone which cause them to reluctantly pull apart from their kiss as their foreheads come to rest together; Carly realizes that it is her cell phone._

"It's my phone…" _Carly says as she looks over her shoulder to her purse at Sonny's desk where her cell was still ringing inside at._

"You expecting a call?" _Sonny asks as she gets up from the couch and walks over to her purse on his desk_

_Looking inside she takes out the ringing phone _"Hello…" _Carly answers but then frowns when she hears the sound of Luke Spencer's voice on the other end_ "Why are you calling and how did you get my number?"

_Hearing that short bit of interaction, Sonny immediately gets up from the couch and walks over to her _"Who is it?"

_Carly silently mouths that it was Luke Spencer as she continues to listen to Luke speak..._

"You want me to what?" _Carly asks _"What for? If this is about…" _she's cut off by Luke once again and when he's done she says _"Okay but if your sister is there I won't be held responsible for what happens next. What does that mean? You'll find out if I show up and she's there; and trust me after I'm done you'll be sorry you double crossed me." _and with that said she ends the call and places her cell phone back inside her purse._

"What was that about?" _Sonny asks_

"Luke wants me to meet him at the club." _Carly tells him_

"Why?"

"Said he wanted to talk and wouldn't take no for an answer." _Carly says with a shrug of her shoulders _

"Maybe he wants to tell you he set Bobbie straight about Tony."

"Maybe I don't know he didn't say." _Carly replies and then gets her leather jacket off the back of the desk chair she'd brought over when she came from Jason's after getting dressed. _

"You want me to come with you?" _Sonny asks watching her put her jacket on_

"No that's okay I can handle Luke."

"Trust me you don't know Luke Spencer like I do. Luke can be a good friend but an even deadlier enemy so you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Yeah well trust me Luke doesn't want to get on Carlybabe's bad side either…" _Carly replies with a devious little smirk_

"Carlybabe's huh…" _Sonny says with a little hint of his dimples as he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her close _"And just who is this Carlybabe's you're talking about."

_Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, Carly replies _"Well for one she's incredibly hot and sexy…"

_Making a glance down to her lips, Sonny unconsciously wets his own then looks back up into her eyes as he says _"Mmmmm…" _he places a short but tender kiss onto her lips _"What else?"

_Carly pretends to think about it for a moment before going on to says_ "She's fiercely loyal and will fight like hell to defend those close to her…"

"I think I met her once before at the police station when Taggert arrested me." _Sonny says with a grin as he remembered her going off on Taggert at the PCPD_

"Yeah that was her…" _Carly replies and then says _"So if Luke knows what's good for him then he won't get on Carlybabe's bad side otherwise he'll get a dose of her wrath and trust me he won't know what hit him."

_Sonny smirks shaking his head but he knew a battle between Luke vs. Carlybabe's would be disastrous_ "Just be careful okay…"

"I like that you worry about me but you don't have to; trust me I know how to handle myself." _they lean in to each other for a kiss… _"I'll be back." _Carly tells him after pulling back from his lips and then grabs her purse_

_As she's about to leave out the door, Sonny calls out to her _"Remember to take Max and Johnny with you." _he still wanted her with her guards for protection even though he had yet to speak with them about their screw up of allowing her to get into a fight and get arrested._

_Once she was gone out the door closing it behind her, Sonny stands for a moment just looking at the door; he began to think to himself that with Caroline gone to see Luke that now would be a good time to pay a certain somebody visit. He goes back upstairs to get his suit jacket since he didn't put it on before when Carly was teasing him about being casual; he also grabs the keys to his jag and heads back down the stairs and out the door._

_As Carly arrives at Luke's, Sonny is also arriving to his destination as well; he enters the building and goes straight to the elevator getting then presses the button for one of the top floors. When the elevator reaches the floor he wanted, Sonny gets out and goes down the hall until he stops at a door and knocks on the door. Waiting for a moment for the door to open but when it doesn't he began to knock again but louder and this time with his balled up fist until the door finally swings open…_

"Sonny" _Brenda says shocked to see him standing there_

"We need to talk…" _Sonny tells her as he quickly walks past her inside the suite without another word or waiting for her to invite him in._

**End of Chapter 8**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Kelly's Diner**

"MOM!" _Lucas says as he runs inside the diner and over to the counter where Bobbie was behind the register _"Dad came and picked me up."

_Bobbie smiles at her son and then looks up and sees Tony walking inside and over to them _"Yeah I told you I'd call him so he could pick you up from school today." _she says looking back at Lucas_

"Hello Bobbie…" _Tony says standing behind Lucas while placing his hands onto his son's shoulders and looking at his estranged wife_

"Hello…thanks for picking him up." _Bobbie replies_ "Lucas missed you this morning before he went to school."

"He's my son I have no problem picking him up so no need for thanks."

_Lucas interrupts saying _"Mom did you see the shiner dad has? It looks like he got punched in the eye or something but dad said he accidentally bumped into the door. Isn't that clumsy of him to do; I told him he should be more careful looking where he's going. Maybe he needs glasses."

"Yeah those doors can be tricky can't they…" _Bobbie replies to Lucas and then looks over to Tony seeing him shrug his shoulders giving her a silent message that he had to explain some way for his black eye he got when Carly punched him._

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

"You'll spoil your dinner…" _Bobbie tells him_

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee…" _Lucas pleads putting his hands together begging_

"How about some chocolate chip cookies instead and a glass of milk?" _Bobbie says with a little laugh at the pout on her son's face and then tells him _"Why don't you go in the kitchen and there is a fresh batch about to come out the oven…tell Tammy I said you can have some. Go…scoot."

_Deciding to take what he could get, Lucas runs back into the kitchen…_

_Once Lucas was out of ear shot, Tony says _"So can we talk?"

"I don't think now is the time with our son here…" _Bobbie tells him and then says _"Besides what more is there to say? You're a lying cheating bastard and I kicked you out end of story."

"You don't want to even try to fix things?"

"Why would you want to fix things Tony? I thought our marriage was happy but apparently I was wrong since you've been putting the moves on another woman? Was Carly the first woman you've cheated on me with or were there others?"

_Bobbie caught Tony off guard with that question if he'd ever cheated on her before…the truth was he did have a brief affair once with a young hospital intern but it didn't last long and it's over with now that she's moved on to working at Mercy Hospital. _

"Wha…wh, why would you ask that? Of course not!" _Tony lies_

_Bobbie knew he was lying with how long it took him to reply back and the way he was stumbling over his words _"You're lying to me…"_ she states with a fire in her eyes as she stares straight at him_

"I'm not lying…"

"How come it took you so long to answer the question then?!" _Bobbie snaps back in a low tone so that Lucas couldn't hear them. When he becomes tongue tied again trying to come up with another lie, Bobbie says _"Get out!"

"Look how about we get a babysitter for Lucas and we can…"

_Cutting him off, Bobbie yells _"I said GET OUT!"

"Mom, dad why are you fighting?" _Lucas asks as he came out the kitchen with a plate of cookies and heard his mom yelling at his dad _"What's going on?"

"Nothing son your mom and I were just having a disagreement that's all."

"Sounded like you were fighting to me." _Lucas states the obvious_

_Bobbie walks from around the counter and places her hand on Lucas's shoulder as she leads him over to sit at one of the tables; Tony comes over as well and sits too._

"Lucas this isn't easy for me to have to tell you this but you are not a little kid anymore you're old enough to know the truth."

"Bobbie don't do this…" _Tony says trying to plead with her not to tell their son about what was going on between them_

"Do what? What's wrong?" _Lucas asks_

_Exhaling a breath, Bobbie reaches a hand out to run her fingers through Lucas's hair and then give the side of his face a gentle motherly caress…_ "Your dad and I are having some problems and he's not gonna be staying with us for a while."

"I knew it you're getting divorced aren't you…"

"Nobody said anything about getting divorced…" _Tony quickly tells him and then exhales a sigh as he looks over to Bobbie and then back to his son _"But for the time being I won't be staying at home."

"Why are you fighting? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no sweetie this has nothing to do with you I don't want you to ever think that okay…" _Bobbie tells him as she brings him to her for a hug and places a kiss on the side of his face and then looks back into his eyes_ "Look at me this is not your fault…it's just grown up stuff."

"That's right kiddo your mom and I love you and we don't want you to ever think you did something wrong." _Tony adds in_

"We love you okay and just because dad won't be living with us doesn't mean you can't see him."

_Both Bobbie and Tony exchange looks in concern for how this is affecting Lucas; they decided to have an early dinner together to show him that he still has both of them and that they love him. They went to Lucas's favorite pizza place Domenico's and while there they also did their best to try to assure him that he wasn't the reason for them splitting up._

**Luke's Blues Club**

_All the way on the drive over to the club, Carly tried to figure out what it was that Luke wanted to talk with her about. It wasn't like they were close or anything; she'd only met him a few times. He was friendly to her and offered to make her an honorary Spencer that night the whole Spencer family was at the Brownstone having a family dinner eating Chinese food. Luke didn't know she was actually family and for that matter that was the way Carly wanted to keep it._

_Max drives the car into the parking lot of Luke's club and pulls up in front of the entrance way_ "This shouldn't take long guys…" _Carly tells both Max and Johnny_

_Just as she's about to get out the car, Max pleads with her _"Carly please can you do Johnny and me a favor…"

"Sure what kind of favor?" _Carly asks with her hand on the door about to open it to get out_

"Well you see Johnny and I are already in a lot of trouble over what happened with you and Brenda getting arrested and then before that when you ditched us at the hospital the other day…so uh we are just asking that you not take off again without us knowing."

_Johnny adds in _"We don't want to have to do this but if we have to we're gonna have to really not let you out of our sight which means no more private conversations like you asked us to let you have with Brenda and we'll have to follow and stick close more than before even if that means standing right outside of the ladies room."

_Carly exhales a breath _"I take it Sonny is giving you two a hard time; I'm sorry about that it's totally my fault. I will have a talk with him about cutting you guys some slack."

"No" _Both Max and Johnny say at the same time while both looking at her in the back seat of the car_

_Max quickly tells her _"Please don't say anything to the boss we don't want him to think that we are complaining to his girlfriend…"

"Or that we're asking for special treatment or anything like that…" _Johnny adds in and then says _"The fact of the matter is that we shouldn't have agreed to leave you alone with Brenda and at least one of us should have gone with you inside the hospital that day you went back to get your purse."

"The Boss is trusting us to keep you safe and he did that because he knows we are the best and that we will protect and keep you safe." _Max explains further and then says _"We slipped up when we shouldn't have…"

_Cutting him off, Carly says _"Listen I'm sorry for taking off the other day I didn't mean to get you two in trouble with Sonny…but I promise I'm just going inside to see what it is Luke wants and I will come right back out so you don't have to follow me in." _she opens the door getting out the back then closes it behind her_

_Max and Johnny pass looks at each other _"You go with her and I'll stay with the car." _Max tells Johnny_

"I'm on it…" _Johnny replies as he gets out the car and follows behind her_

_Carly turns around as she's about to open the door to the club _"Johnny I told you I would come right back out you don't have to follow me inside."

"I'm sorry Carly but we are following orders to keep you safe…" _Johnny tells her_

_With a frustrated look, Carly just shakes her head then rolls her eyes before swinging the door open and storming her way inside the club with Johnny following close behind._

"Okay Luke I'm here what's this about?" _Carly asks with a little more attitude laced in her voice since she was not happy with Johnny sticking to her like glue. Looking around seeing they were the only ones in the place she asks _"Well this place looks dead…"

"Well hello to you too Caroline…" _Luke replies and then says _"And the place isn't dead we're just not open yet." _he gets himself a glass to make himself a drink_

"If you don't mind I prefer you call me Carly…" _Carly tells him then adds in _"Sonny is the only one that calls me Caroline." _she walks over to the bar where Luke was standing behind about to pour himself a drink._

_Carly didn't like using her given name of Caroline because it reminded her of the poor unloved little girl she was growing up back in Florida; her best friend's name was Charlotte but everyone called her Carly. After she died that was when Carly started using her name; she had everything poor little Caroline wanted to have but didn't. _

_Charlotte was rich and beautiful and had this long flowing straight blond hair and a loving family. Caroline on the other hand was just some poor little girl from the wrong side of the tracks; her hair was naturally curly and she'd have to press it out to make it straight. She never knew her father since he left both her and her mother when she was just a kid and her mother blamed her for it. So when people called her by her real name it took her back to her childhood which wasn't all that great…but however for some reason she didn't mind it so much when Sonny uses it._

"And why is that Caroline…it's a perfectly good name I don't see anything wrong with it? Unless you're hiding from something you don't want anyone to know about…" _Luke replies as he picks up his glass and downs his drink_

_Carly wasn't dumb she knew he was fishing for something but didn't know what _"Hiding something like what…oh you mean like am I a notorious bank robber on the run and on the FBI's most wanted list? How did you figure me out?" _she asks with a raise of an eyebrow _

_With a little smirk, Luke replies _"How did Sonny let that tidbit of info get past him on your background check?"

"I'm just that good I know how to cover my tracks…" _Carly replies back and she and Luke share a mutual laugh_ "Okay so are you gonna tell me why you wanted to come here or what?"

"Drink?" _Luke asks holding up an empty glass offering to pour her a drink_

_Having more than her share of alcohol the other night at Jake's where she almost had sex with that sleaze ball A.J. she thinks better of it… _"No thanks I'm good…" _Carly tells him_

"Suit yourself…" _Luke replies as he puts the empty glass away and proceeds to refill his glass. Noticing Johnny standing not far behind her like a stone statue Luke then says _"What's with Lurch over there behind you?"

_Glancing over her shoulder at the guard, Carly tells him _"Johnny would you mind going over and sitting at one of the tables. Trust me you'll be able to see me from there just as well."

_Johnny doesn't say a word as he just stands there for a moment before finally saying _"I'll be right over there." _he points down to the other side of the bar giving her a little distance but not that much._

_Carly rolls her eyes again and tells herself that she was definitely gonna have to have a talk with Sonny because this was ridiculous!_

_Turning back to face Luke again, Carly asks _"Why am I here?"

_Downing his drink, Luke places the empty glass back down_ "I thought it was time we talked about you and my sister Barbra Jean."

_Exhaling a breath, Carly began to get frustrated_ "What's there to talk about? I'm sure Barbra Jean told you about how I seduced her husband and how every chance I got I went after him behind her back and right underneath her nose."

"You're lying" _Luke tells her straight out and then says _"Cut the crap here Caroline I know you didn't go after that spud of brother in law of mine. I know Tony was the one coming on to you so why don't you tell me why you're letting my sister believe that you did!"

_Finally sitting down on one of the barstools, Carly says _"How do you know it's not true? Bobbie sure didn't have any trouble believing it..."

"I know it's not true because I saw a few times for myself the advances Tony made your way and how you weren't the least bit interested in him. What Sonny didn't tell you I knew?"

"He told me…" _Carly replies and then asks_ "Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"Look I'm the one asking the questions here and so far you're doing nothing but avoiding answering me which makes me think you're hiding something!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" _Carly lies with a straight face while wondering how he could possibly know she was hiding anything _

"Oh yeah then why are you lying letting Bobbie believe that you had an affair with Tony?!"

"Hey I told her the truth!" _Carly fires back pointing her finger at him _"But she didn't want to believe it so I just let her believe whatever the hell she wanted!" _she lowers her hand back down _

"You see that's what I just don't get Caroline…why would you do that? Why would you want to let Bobbie believe something that wasn't true and that would hurt her?!" _Luke asks and then says _"And for that matter what the hell was with your sudden change of attitude towards Bobbie…at first you two were going around like bookends but then for some reason you started acting funny and distancing yourself from her."

"Look I don't have to stay here and play your game of twenty questions…" _Carly stands up from the barstool she was sitting on_

"Sit back down Caroline!" _Luke tells her; turning back around Carly shoots him a glare as she sits back down _"Now we both know that something is going on with you and you can either tell me or I can find out for myself so what's it gonna be darlin."

"There is nothing going on…" _Carly tells him through gritted teeth and then says _"You can look all you want but you're not gonna find anything and who I choose to spend my time with and how much time I choose to spend with that person is my business…do you honestly expect me to want to hang around your sister when she believes the lies of her creepy sleaze ball husband."

_Luke exhales a breath that he was getting nowhere close to finding out anything so he decided to change up his strategy a little bit…_

"You're right…I can't blame you. You told Bobbie the truth but she chose not to believe it so why should you care what she thinks is true or not."

_With a suspicious look, Carly asks_ "Why the sudden change of attitude…first you start demanding answers from me and now you're acting all nice. What gives?"

"I'm agreeing with you and you doubt my sincerity…that hurts Caroline." _Luke says with a look of offense_

"Sincerity…ha! Yeah right like I'm gonna believe you all of a sudden just changed your mind and are on my side now instead of your precious Barbra Jean's."

"You have a suspicious little mind there darlin…if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were a Spencer. We're suspicious by nature…" _Luke replies with a little crooked smile and tells her_ "If it makes you feel any better I told Bobbie what I knew about Tony and the way he was acting around you."

"I bet she didn't believe you…"

"Well darlin she'd be more accepting to the truth if you would go to her and tell her you lied; she's having a hard time believing that you didn't seduce her husband after you admitted to it. She doesn't understand why you would say it was true if it wasn't…and frankly I still don't understand it either."

"You want me to go to her…that's not gonna happen." _Carly tells him _"The first time I told her the truth she should have believed it!"

_Luke senses that she's getting back fired up and upset again so he decides to try to get back on track of his new plan…_

"Okay you know what fine you don't want to go to Bobbie whatever I'm not gonna twist your arm about it. So what do you say we change the subject? I like you Caroline you're feisty and a lot more entertaining than Brenduh that's for sure. I was glad to hear Sonny finally kicked her to the curb."

_Carly was about to turn around and leave but when she heard his dislike for Brenda and the way he says her name she couldn't help but stay _"Brenduh huh…I like that. I may have to start using that I mostly just call her a twit."

_They both laugh_

_Luke grins and then says _"So how are you liking being Corinthos' new main squeeze? I gotta tell ya I never really liked that Brenduh chick she was too whiney and for that matter she didn't know how to live the life of a mob boss's old lady."

"But you think I do…"

"Damn right I do…" _Luke grins then tells her _"Darlin from the moment I saw you and Sonny over there dirty dancing on the dance floor I knew it was just a matter of time before you became the new Diva Mob Moll to Sonny's Port Chuck Godfather. Hell that kiss damn near melted a hole in my crappy floor before Sonny carried you out the door over his shoulder kicking and screaming."

_Carly couldn't help the instant smile that came at the memory of that dance and the first kiss she and Sonny shared here that first night they met face to face._

_Clearing her throat when she realizes Luke is staring and grinning at her, Carly says _"Yeah well that first night here Sonny and I didn't like each other so how could you think we'd be a good match."

"With that dance and kiss you sure could have fooled me darlin…" _Luke smirks and then says _"But you're right at first I was shocked to see Sonny go for a blond when his usual type of women are those angelic looking dark haired beauties like Lily and Brenduh. But then I watched you two practically make a porno on my dance floor and then afterwards when you two had that explosive fight after you found out who he was, was priceless. Anybody who can stand up to Corinthos the way you did and live to tell the tale is one tough cookie that can handle anything."

"Thanks…I think." _Carly replies still trying to figure him out_

"So I heard you're not working at the hospital any more…"

"Bobbie tell you that?" _Carly asks already knowing the answer was yes and then asks _"Did she also blab to you why?" _when Luke grins at her without saying a word she knew the answer was yes also_ "Great…just great."

_Luke laughs and Carly shoots him a glare…_ "So I take it that wasn't the first time you two knocked boots…going at it inside of an elevator is more like a heat of the moment third or fourth go around than the first."

"That's none of your business…" _Carly tells him _

_Knowing it was true since she avoided answering the question Luke's grin widens_ "If you two keep humping like rabbits it won't be long before you have a little mini mobster growing in your oven."

_Hearing Luke's prediction, Carly instantly became a little nervous at the thought that she could be pregnant; that was the second time the subject of her getting pregnant came up today the first time being with Sonny and now with Luke. Her period wasn't due for another few days but to ease her fears she decided to get herself an early pregnancy test. _

"There is no bun growing in my oven so you can just get that thought out of your dirty little mind." _Carly replies_

_With a little laugh, Luke says_ "Well you know Caroline I'm no porno film director so I can't offer you an acting gig but I do own this here blues joint and I can offer you a job as a waitress."

"You're offering me a job? You want me to work here?" _Carly asks with a suspicious look _"Why? What's the catch?"

"No catch I just figure since you're out of a job you may be looking for another…but then again since you're with Sonny and he's loaded with dough maybe you'd just rather spend all his money."

_Although the thought of spending Sonny's money was appealing Carly was use to working and having a job making her own money..._ "Even if I were looking for a job there is no way I'd work here…" _Carly tells him_

"Why not?" _Luke replies; his plan was to get her working here at the club with him and make her trust him and maybe he could get her to open up or slip up and accidentally let the real truth slip on what the deal her problem is with his sister._

"I think you already know the answer to that. Bobbie and I are not on the best of terms so it wouldn't be a good idea for me to work for her brother."

"Look my sister hardly ever comes to the club to hang out she's a soccer mom so you don't have to worry about seeing too much of her."

"But what about when she does decide to come? What then huh?" _Carly asks_

"Then I trust you two can act like adults or for that matter just keep your distance." _Luke tells her trying to convince her to accept his job offer _"So what's it gonna be Caroline?"

_A brief moment of silence passes as just stare back at each other Luke trying to figure out if she's gonna accept his offer and Carly just trying to figure out what his real agenda is for offering her this job._

"Give me a few days to think about it and I'll get back to you with my answer…" _Carly finally says to him_

_That wasn't the answer Luke wanted but at least she hadn't turned him down yet_ "You got a deal…" _he extends his hand to shake hers _"But don't take long thinking…."

_Carly shakes his hand and Luke grins which makes her real suspicious about his true motives…_

_Looking over to Johnny_ "Okay shadow let's go…" _Carly tells him as she stands up from the barstool_

_As Carly leaves out the door with her shadow following behind her, Luke lights up a cigar and takes a drag as he wonders to himself if she would take the job or not. Hopefully she would and that way he could work her some more to find out what exactly what's going on with the blond hellcat's attitude towards his sister._

_Outside the club, Johnny opens the door for Carly and she gets in the back of the car; once Johnny gets in the front Max began to drive out of the parking lot._

_Sitting in the backseat, Carly's worrying about possibly being pregnant was really starting to get to her; she needed to get a pregnancy test and quick but how could she get one with Max and Johnny sticking to her like glue. A sneaky little smile came across her face as she gets an idea that was sure to work perfectly!_

"Max can you stop by the store for me real quick? I need to get some tampons…" _Carly tells him while trying not to laugh and holding back a grin _"Unless you two would like to go in and get me a box?"

_Both Max and Johnny pass a disgusted look at each other and Max finally replies _"Uhhhhh no uhhhh that's okay Carly you can go in and get whatever you need."

"Are you sure because I know how you and Johnny don't want to let me out of your sight; I can stay in the car and one of you can go in and get a box of tampons for me. That way you will know I'm safe. Johnny why don't you go in since Max is driving?"

"Yeah Johnny you can go in and get them for her since I'm driving…"

_Johnny shoots Max a glare before telling her _"No, no that's okay Carly you can go get them…"

"Okay well only if you're both sure." _Carly replies with a little grin_

"We're sure…" _Both Max and Johnny reply _

_It was taking everything in Carly not to burst out laughing but she manages to keep herself together as she says _"Okay thanks…"

"Yeah sure no problem…" _Max says exhaling a breath of relief and then proceeds to drive to the store for her to go inside herself and get her tampons. _

**The Cosmopolitan Hotel – Brenda's Suite**

"Sonny" _Brenda says shocked to see him standing there_

"We need to talk…" _Sonny tells her as he quickly walks past her inside the suite without another word or waiting for her to invite him in._

_Closing the door, Brenda turns around seeing him standing there with a hard pissed off look on his face as his eyes stare straight at her; she had to admit to herself that that look he was giving her scared her but she wouldn't let it show and besides she knew he wouldn't physically hurt her._

"I'm surprised you came since you completely ignored me at the police station." _Brenda says as she walks towards him but still keeps a little distance_ "Although I'm glad you did come because you're right we do need to talk…"

_Cutting her off, Sonny snaps out_ "What the hell were you thinking?! You pick a fight with Caroline and then you have that idiot Taggert arrest her!"

"Hey Carly wasn't the only one arrested; Carly attacked me! She didn't like it when I told her I was going to tell you about her going behind your back with Tony Jones and cheating on you!"

"SHUT UP! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" _Sonny yells_

"Sonny I heard it from Bobbie Spencer myself; she was talking to Luke at Kelly's when I overheard them! And like I said before at the police station if you don't believe me just go and ask Bobbie and she'll tell you the truth! When I heard what Bobbie said I left to hurry and come tell you but I ran into Carly first! Sonny she is cheating on you with a married man! Is that the kind of woman you want to be with?!" _Brenda yells back_

"Okay you know what this stops right here! Not that Caroline or I owe you any type of explanation about anything but to stop you from going around blabbing untruths all over town I'll give you one just this one time!" _Sonny argues back and then tells her_ "Tony not Carly but _**Tony**_ was the one making advances towards her! And if you would have stuck around long enough and eavesdropped some more you would have heard Luke tell Bobbie just that!"

_When Brenda starts out to say_ "I talked to Luke and he didn't sa…"

"Shut up" _Sonny says interrupting her; Brenda closes her mouth with a gulp as she stands there quiet_ "You don't get to say another word! I'm talking now all you get to do is listen…"

"Sonn…" _Brenda tries to speak despite his warnings_

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth…" _Sonny says through gritted teeth as he points his finger at her and then lowers his hand back down to his side. Slowly he starts to walk over closer to her as he says_ "I thought I'd made myself clear the last time you showed up at the penthouse but apparently you have some sort of a hearing problem." _Now standing directly in front of her with his dark piercing eyes staring dangerously into hers letting her know that he was serious_ "This is the last time I want to have to say this so listen carefully cause I don't like repeating myself." _he pauses for a moment then goes on to say _"Get it through your thick skull that there is _**nothing**_ between us anymore…I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you and I sure as hell don't want to be with you ever again! You got that? It's OVER! Stop being so whiney and pathetic and go get a life of your own because you are OUT of mine!"

_With tears running down her face, Brenda says _"You don't…" _she wipes away her tears _"You don't mean that…Sonny say you don't mean it."

"Can't do that…" _Sonny tells her lowering his tone back down to normal now talking to her in a more calm tone of voice while still making it clear where he stands_ "Listen to me…I have moved on and you need to too."

_Brenda wipes away a few more tears running down her face _"You will never love another woman as much as you loved me." _she shakes her head_ "I know that if you'd just give us a chance we can fix this…"

_Cutting her off_ "There's nothing to fix!" _Sonny snaps back and then pauses for a moment with a hard glare staring into her eyes_ "I gave, I gave you my whole heart Brenda and you ripped it out and stepped on it…" _he starts out to say and then whispers_ "Like it was nothing…yes I did love you but you betrayed me; you came into my home wearing a wire for the FBI." _he starts to gradually raise his tone getting louder_ "I could have spent the rest of my life in a little tiny cell in Pentonville! There is no coming back from that…it's over! Accept it!"

"Sonny please just…"

_Once again, Sonny interrupts not letting her finish as he holds up a hand not wanting to hear a word she wants to say and then lowers his hand back down to his side_…

"You know what, you know what's gonna happen now? What's gonna happen now is that you're gonna stay the hell away from me and you will stay away from Caroline…" _he tells her in no uncertain terms and then tells her_ "No more fights with her, no more getting up in her face and no more causing trouble and trying to come between us." _he pauses for a moment letting it sink in for her before continuing to say _"Now I'm gonna walk out that door over there and never look back because you know what…you're nothing to me."

_With that said, Sonny walks past her and when Brenda reach out to his hand trying to stop him from leaving he yanks his hand away from her while continuing to walk to the door. Tears stream down Brenda's face as she watches Sonny leave out the door never looking back once at her and then slams the door shut behind him._

_Out in the hallway, Sonny takes out his cell phone and as he walks down the hallway to the elevator he dials _"Benny listen I need you to do something for me…" _the elevator doors open and he steps inside pressing the button for the lobby _"Find out where Tony Jones is staying and call me back. No he's not at the Brownstone…Benny stop with all the questions and just do it and call me back!"

_Ending the call, Sonny places his cell phone back in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He'd just finished setting Brenda straight that they are over and done with and now it was time to pay Dr. Tony Jones another little visit. Tony didn't take his warning to stay away from Caroline seriously when he came to his office…he was gonna be in for a surprise when he pays him a follow up visit. _

**The Port Charles Hotel**

_The elevator doors open on the fifth floor and Dr. Tony Jones comes walking off and down the hallway to his room as he pulls out his room key from his pocket. When Bobbie kicked him out of the Brownstone the other night this was where he came to get a room and where he would be staying until he either worked things out with Bobbie or until he found an apartment of his own._

_Tony was exhausted and drained after having dinner with Bobbie and Lucas; they spent the whole dinner talking and assuring Lucas they love him and that their break up wasn't his fault. He and Bobbie may be estranged right now but they both agreed to work together as parents to help their son be able to cope with their separation. _

_Opening the door to his room, Tony steps inside but as he closes the door he is suddenly greeted with a balled up fist that punched him HARD in the gut. _

_Groaning in pain while falling to the floor onto his knees, Tony looks up and sees _"Sonny…"_he grunts out_

"What's the matter doc you having some stomach problems…" _Sonny says looking down at him on the floor_ "Here let me help you up…" _he yanks Tony up grabbing a hold to the collar of his jacket and then shoves him against the door with a loud thump. With his finger pointed directly in his face while having him trapped against the door, Sonny tells him _"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now…" _he lowers his hand down then just as quickly places his arm underneath Tony's neck _

"You c-can't…k-kill me." _Tony manages to grunt out_

_Throwing him down to the ground again, Sonny says _"Now why would I want to kill you Dr. Jones?" _he watches as Tony scampers to get up to his feet and put distance between them but stumbles back down _"Is it because you lied to your wife telling her that Caroline seduced you…or maybe it's because you did the exact opposite of what I told you not to do the last time we spoke in your office?"

"You stay back I'll call the police!" _Tony tells him as he finally manages to stand up_

_Sonny grabs him before he could run and then balls up his fist once again punching him in the gut then throwing him back down onto the floor; Tony groans in pain as he balls himself up into the fetal position_

_Kneeling down to him, Sonny tells him _"Look at me…" _when Tony just coughs trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him, Sonny yells out _"Look at me!" _Tony coughs and coughs and coughs then finally looks up into Sonny's dark piercing eyes glaring at him_ "The police can't save you from me Dr. Jones. …" _giving him a quick slap on his face_ "Correct me if I'm wrong but haven't we had this conversation before?" _he slaps the side of Tony's face again _"Huh?! Didn't we have a little chat in your office about you staying the hell away from Caroline?! What part of that conversation did you not understand?!" _Sonny slaps him again _"HUH?! Tell me Dr. Jones what made you think you putting your mouth on hers and kissing her was allowed?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay you're right I shouldn't have kissed her! What else do you want me to say I can't take it back?!" _Tony quickly replies back_

"You can say plenty to Bobbie when you go to her and tell her that you lied when you told her that Caroline was the one trying to seduce you…"

"Okay, okay I'll tell her I lied just let me go!"

"You're also gonna remember to never go anywhere near Caroline…" _Sonny tells him while grabbing the collar of his jacket yanking him up a little _"You don't go near her! You don't talk to her! And if I find out you've been putting your hands or your mouth anywhere they don't belong I'm gonna personally handle you myself and trust me it's not gonna be quick! Now do we understand each other Dr. Jones?"

"Yes, yes I understand; it won't happen again I swear!"

"Good…" _Sonny pushes him back down letting go of the collar of his jacket _"Let this be the last time we have to have this discussion…and of course this conversation stays between us because like I told you before the police can't save you from me."

_Standing up, Sonny looks down at him one last time and then walks towards the door and leaves closing it behind him. _

_Tony closes his eyes as he exhales a breath of relief that Sonny was gone and left him breathing and in one piece. With his heart was practically beating out of his chest, Tony stays lying on the floor trying to catch and calm his breath. He definitely didn't want to have another surprise encounter with Sonny again as his life just flashed right in front of his eyes._

**Puerto Rico – Safe House Sorel's Hideout**

"Look man I gotta go I can't stay I've been here long enough as it is already. I think Sonny may suspect that I'm helping you. He's got people watching me…"

_Cutting him off, Sorel snaps back _"Sonny's on to you helping me and has people watching you?! How did he find out? When did he find out?"

"I'm not sure how but as for when it was probably when he came down here after I tipped him off that you were seen at one of the casinos here."

"Damn it! How do you know you're not being watched right now and Sonny's about to burst through that door and kill both of us?!"

"Nobody followed me here okay I made sure of it!" _Carlos tells him_ "As far as anyone knows I'm at the casino."

"It's too risky for you to come here! You can't come here again and for that matter this place isn't safe anymore. I need to go somewhere else."

"You can't go anywhere or you'll be spotted for real…" _Carlos replies back_ "Listen to me okay…just sit tight." _he reaches into his pocket and takes out a cell phone then tosses it over to him _"Take this. It's clean okay and if I need to get back in touch with you I will call you. I'm the only one with the number so you will know it's me. Don't use it to call me I will contact you when I know it's safe to call. You got it…"

_Sorel didn't like being told what to do but he didn't really have a choice _"Got it…" _he replies through gritted teeth_

"Now I'm gonna go and get back to my office so that Sonny's spies won't realize I'm not still in the casino. Remember I'll contact you and it shouldn't be long until I have some news." _Carlos tells him and then gets up from the couch and walks towards the door to leave_

"This shooter you sent to Port Charles better be good and he better not miss!" _Sorel yells out to him as he's leaving out the door_

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

_After getting her early home pregnancy test and stuffing it inside of her purse out of eyesight of Max and Johnny or anyone else, Carly began to get even more nervous to take the test. She thought about going straight home to the penthouse and locking herself inside the bathroom to take it but what if the results were positive. _

_Was she ready to be a mother? She and Sonny were just really starting in their relationship were they ready to have a baby? And for that matter if she was pregnant would Sonny want to have this baby? The way he talked about how it was his fault Lily and their baby died and that his life wasn't something children should be around Carly didn't think he would be to receptive of her telling him that they could be having a baby._

_Carly decided to put off taking the test for another day…she convinces herself that she was worrying for nothing since she still had a few more days until her period. It wasn't like she'd missed it yet or anything and more than likely she was just jumping to conclusions after both Sonny and Luke brought the subject up in the same day. No she probably wasn't pregnant at all!_

_After making the decision not to take the test yet, Carly told Max to take her to the warehouse to see Sonny; she had no doubt that after she left to see what Luke wanted that he left too and went to the warehouse. Once at the warehouse she had Max and Johnny lead her back to Sonny's office; when she went inside and saw he wasn't there she decided to wait there for him for a little bit before she left just in case he showed up. _

_Sonny comes walking through the warehouse and back to his office; after he left Tony's hotel room he decided to come to the warehouse and get in touch with Benny to see if there were any new updates on finding Sorel and confirming that Carlos is helping him. _

_As Sonny made his way back to his office he ran into Benny and they began to discuss Sorel and Carlos as they continued walking to his office._

"Sir so far Sorel has been a no show; nobody has seen him anywhere. It's like he just dropped off the face of the earth which is weird since somebody should have spotted him somewhere by now." _Benny tells him_

"That bastard has to have someone protecting him no way he's able to stay under the radar this long without someone helping him. I think that someone helping him is Carlos; do we have conformation on that yet?"

"Not yet sir but we do have people keeping a close eye on Carlos and they are to report back if he does anything suspicious." _Benny replies _

_As they approach his office, Sonny sees Max and Johnny standing outside of his office door_ "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be with Caroline I told you not to come here until tomorrow morning!"

_Quickly Johnny tells him _"Boss don't worry Ms. Benson is safe she's inside your office; she wanted us to bring her here to see you."

"She's in my office?" _Sonny asks and then snaps out_ "Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"_ looking over to Benny, Sonny tells him _"We'll finish this later."

_With a nod, Benny replies _"Yes sir…" _then leaves to go to his office instead_

_Sonny looks back to Max and Johnny _"You two are lucky Caroline is right behind that door…"

"Boss we know you're upset with us we realized we slipped up a few times but we promise it won't happen again…"_Max quickly jumps in telling him_

"That's right sir it won't happen again Max and I are more upset with ourselves than you could ever be. You assigned us with the task of keeping Ms. Benson safe and protecting her and we know you wouldn't have done that if you didn't trust us. Boss we just want you to know that we have discussed it and have stepped up our strategy in watching over Ms. Benson. We give you our word that you didn't make a mistake in trusting us to protect her." _Johnny adds in_

_Max goes on to say _"Give us another chance Boss and we will prove it to you."

_Sonny stares long and hard back and forth at the both of them before finally saying _"One last chance and that's it! Don't make me regret it…"

"We won't…" _Max replies_

"We promise" _Johnny tells him as well_

"You two are on probation and if you slip up again you get no more chances!" _Sonny tells him. Max and Johnny stand not saying a word as Sonny shoots daggers at them making them know that this was their last time to prove to him that they weren't incompetent and can do their job to keep Caroline safe._ "Get out of the way open the door…" _he tells them_

_Max quickly steps to the side and Johnny opens the door for him..._

_Stepping inside his office, Sonny quickly puts on a smile as he sees her sitting in his chair behind his desk_ "Well this is a nice surprise…"

_Standing up from the chair, Carly walks around the desk and over to him _"I figured you'd be here so I had Max and Johnny bring me after I left Luke's."

_Sonny wraps his arms around her and Carly does the same to him before their lips meet for a kiss…_

_Once they finally pull apart, Sonny asks _"So what did Luke want?"

_Exhaling a breath, Carly replies _"To talk about Bobbie…"

"Did he tell her that Tony was the one coming on to you?"

"Yeah he said he did but he also said that Bobbie was still having a hard time believing that I was innocent in everything since I admitted to having an affair with Tony. He wants me to come clean and tell her I lied."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but Luke's right…you should tell her." _Sonny replies_

"That's not gonna happen Sonny I don't want to see or have anything more to do with that woman." _Carly says as she lowers her arms from around him and walks back over to the desk where she leans back on while looking at him _"I told her the truth at first but she didn't want to believe it so you know what I don't care…let her believe whatever the hell she wants."

_Seeing the determined look in her eyes, Sonny knew there was no convincing her to change her mind right now _"Okay if that's what you want I won't push the issue…but sooner or later you're gonna have to come clean and tell the truth about _everything_."

"Sonny please don't start with me on that…I just want to forget I even found out about Bobbie being my mother and focus on us."

_With a dimpled smile, Sonny walks over to her placing his hands onto her hips and pulling her into his personal space _"Focus on us…I like the sound of that." _he says as he stares into her eyes and lightly wets his lips _"But you know what if you didn't find out Bobbie was your mother then you never would have come to town and we never would have met and we wouldn't be together like this."

"Okay so one good thing came out of finding my birth mother…" _Carly replies and then they began to kiss once again_

_After the day he was having with going to see Brenda having it out with her and then his visit with Tony in his hotel room, Sonny was glad not to have to think about them anymore since he was satisfied that he got his message across to the both of them._

_Now all Sonny wanted to do was focus on kissing Caroline…he needed to feel her body pressed up against his. She felt so good in his arms and it may sound silly but he'd missed her the little time they'd been away from each other since she left to go see Luke. New relationships are always like that in the beginning hating being apart from each other and not able to keep your hands off each other when you're reunited. And right now he definitely couldn't keep his hands off of her as they continued kissing passionately and he lifts her up onto his desk._

"Sonny wait…my purse." _Carly says to him pulling away from his lips_

_When he placed her on the desk she sat on part of her purse and she remembered hidden inside of her purse was the early pregnancy test she'd gotten but hadn't taken._

_Taking a step back allowing her to slip off of the desk and her purse, Sonny says _"You know what maybe we should go back home anyway…" _he pulls her back to him _"I'll take you back upstairs and we can…you know" _he leans into her neck placing soft wet kisses just below her ear which causes her to moan. _

_Carly was so caught up in him kissing at her neck that she dropped her purse behind him and a small part of her pregnancy test was sticking out…_

"You can take me home…" _Carly tells him as he pulls back from her neck and looks at her _"But you know…is gonna have to wait for a little bit."

"Oh yeah…I don't think so."_ Sonny says with a flash of his dimples_

_With a giggle, Carly leans back some when he tries to go in for another kiss _"Sonny I have to unpack again…remember."

"Okay you can unpack…" _Sonny tells her and Carly looks at him surprised he gave in so easily. _"But I get to pick what you unpack first and I say we start with your lingerie."

_With a little laugh shaking her head at him that that was what he wanted her to unpack first, Carly says_ "You want to start with my lingerie huh…what makes you think I have any?"

"Well when I went over to get you a change of clothes I noticed a sexy little black number in one of the dresser drawers…" _Sonny tells her but then starts to think once again like he did when he first saw it if she ever wore it for Jason. _"You know what scratch that with the lingerie I'll get you some more. Let's just get outta here and go home and I'll peal you out of these clothes and we can celebrate our first night living together."

"Why the sudden need to want to buy me new lingerie?" _Carly asks curiously and then gets an idea of what was bothering him_ "Oh I get it…you're wondering who I've worn it for?"

"You know what it doesn't matter anymore and I don't want to think about that…" _Sonny replies but quickly adds in _"Besides I'll be the only one you'll be wearing lingerie for from now on."

_They share another kiss_

_After finally pulling apart, Sonny says _"Let's get outta here the sooner we leave the sooner we can start that celebration."

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip with a little hint of a smile; Sonny takes her hand and when he turns around to walk to the door he sees her purse on the floor._

"Oh wait you dropped your purse…" _Sonny says as he starts to reach down to pick it up_

_Seeing the partial exposed box of the pregnancy test sticking out, Carly quickly reaches down and snatches it up before he could; it was a good thing the part that was sticking out didn't expose the name on the box._

"Thanks I got it…" _Carly says while quickly and discreetly making sure the box is hidden back inside the purse zipping it closed and then places the strap of the purse on her shoulder._

_Sonny looks at her wondering why she seemed nervous_ "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" _Carly replies a little too quickly and then realizes herself that she was gonna give her own self away if she didn't get it together. Putting on a smile she wraps her arms around him as she says _"I just can't wait to go home with you."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny says flashing his dimples accepting her excuse and then says _"I can't wait either." _he places a soft kiss onto her lips _"Let's go…"

_As Sonny and Carly walk through the warehouse Max and Johnny of course follow behind them…Carly remembers that she'd forgotten to tell Sonny about Luke's job offer._

"You will never guess what else Luke wanted…"

"I'm almost afraid to ask?" _Sonny replies and then says _"With Luke it could be anything and that's not always a good thing."

"He offered me a job at the club." _Carly tells him_

"A job…Luke offered you a job?"

"Yeah it took me by surprise too…apparently Bobbie blabbed her big mouth to him about me getting fired and why. And let me tell you that it's a conversation I never want to have with him ever again."

_Sonny smirks_ "Can't say I blame ya I can just imagine the things he said and the look on his face." _he tells her and then asks _"So you turned him down right?"

"Actually I said I'd think about it…" _Carly replies as they exit out of the warehouse_

_Stopping in place and turning her around to face him, Sonny says _"What do you mean you said you'd think about it? Why would you have to? I'd think Luke's club would be the last place you'd want to work; have you forgotten that he's Bobbie's brother?"

_Making a quick glance over to Max and Johnny standing a few feet away and then looking back at him, Carly says lowering her tone not wanting the two guards to know anything about her being Bobbie's daughter and Luke's niece…_

"No I haven't forgotten…" _Carly tells him_ "And not so loud Sonny I don't want anyone to know about me being related to the Spencer's and that includes Max and Johnny."

_With a slight nod, Sonny lowers his tone as well as he asks _"Tell me something…why would you even consider taking the job?"

"I didn't say I was going to I just told him I'd think about it." _Carly says defensively _"And besides when you've been fired and are out of a job you can't go passing up good job offers that fall into your lap."

"You know you don't have to work right…I have plenty of money for you to spend. I'll set you up with an account and you can spend whatever you want."

"That's very generous Sonny but…"

"BOSS GET DOWN!" _Johnny yells as both he and Max pull out their guns when they noticed a shooter focusing up a shot aiming right at Sonny_

_A shot is fired just as Sonny quickly pushes Carly down to the ground_

_Max takes off running to go after the shooter as Johnny rushes over to Sonny and Carly _"Boss are you…"

_Cutting him off _"Go after the son of a bitch!" _Sonny yells out as he shield's Carly's body with his_

_Johnny does as told as he takes off running with his gun to go help Max find the shooter…_

"Are you hurt? Were you hit?" _Sonny asks looking down at her with fear in his eyes that she was hit_

"Sonny…" _Carly softly says his name looking up at him_

"I'm here Caroline but you gotta tell me are you hurt did you get hit?" _Sonny asks her again_

_Shaking her head_ "I'm fine…what about you?"

"Come on we gotta get up…" _Sonny replies getting up and helps her stand while scanning the area making sure there wasn't another shooter_ "It's not safe out here let's go…"

_By this time a couple of Sonny's men come running out of the warehouse towards them after getting word from some of the workers that heard the gun shot…_

"Where are we going?" _Carly asks _

"Caroline I gotta get you out of here and back to the penthouse where you're safe…"

"Sonny what about you are you coming with me?" _Carly asks scared that he wasn't gonna come with her and that whoever it was that took a shot at them would try again but this time not miss. _

_Seeing a couple of his men running over, Sonny quickly says _"Marco, Francis take her back to the penthouse and stay there with her! Do NOT leave that door for any reason you understand what I'm sayin…"

"Yes sir…" _Marco replies and Francis nods_

"Caroline go with them they will make sure you are safe…"

"Sonny I'm not going anywhere without you with me." _Carly tells him_

"You gotta go, you gotta go with them Caroline; we don't have time to argue about this! Just go…"

"But Sonny…"

"GO!" _Sonny yells out and sees that she gets startled by the way he yelled; exhaling a breath he lowers his tone placing his hand onto her shoulders _"I'm sorry but we don't have time to argue you have to do what I say and go with them right now."

_Still not liking it, Carly replies _"Okay…be careful."

_With a slight nod_ "Go…" _Sonny whispers_

_Sonny watches as Caroline leaves with Marco and Francis; he was glad that she wasn't hit with the bullet and that she would be safe back at the penthouse. Pulling out his cell phone, Sonny dials Jason's number as he heads back inside the warehouse back to his office._

"Jason where the hell are you?" _Sonny barks out into the phone_

"On my way back to the warehouse right now…" _Jason replies and then adds in _"I heard what happened I just got off the phone with Marco. Are you and Carly okay?" _he asks as he gets onto the elevator and heads down to the parking garage to get his motorcycle_

"Physically yeah we're fine but Caroline's a little shook up I think. I had Marco and Francis take her back to the penthouse; at first she didn't want to go without me but I made her go anyway. She wasn't happy about it but it's for her own safety."

"I agree I'm glad you made her go…" _Jason replies _"Don't worry about Carly she'll be fine she's strong she can handle herself."

"I just hope she doesn't try ditching the guards or doing anything crazy before I get back…" _Sonny says hoping like hell she wouldn't go anywhere when it is definitely not safe._ _Getting another call on the line, Sonny says _"Hold on Jason I'm getting another call it's probably Max or Johnny…" _he clicks over and immediately hears Johnny say that he and Max caught the shooter _"Where are you at so I can send a car to pick you up and take the bastard some place private." _Johnny tells him that he and Max chased the guy down to pier 59 and that he's knocked out but still alive_ "Okay you know what stay there Jason and I are on the way."

_Since pier 59 was private and isolated where no witnesses would be around, Sonny decided for Max and Johnny to stay there with the shooter. Once he and Jason got there they would make the guy spill his guts about who hired him; hopefully talking to this guy will confirm that Carlos was backing Sorel._

_Back on the line with Jason, Sonny tells him _"Meet me at pier 59" _and then hangs up_

_Now in the parking garage and quickly getting on his motorcycle, Jason peals out of the garage and heads straight to meet Sonny._

**The Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4**

_When they finally arrived at the parking garage of the Harbor View Towers, Marco parked the car and he and Francis got on the elevator with Carly; she was unusually quiet but her mind was racing with thoughts of Sonny and if he was okay and what was happening. _

_The second they stepped off the elevator and head towards penthouse 4, Carly stops and says to Marco and Francis _"What's happening with Sonny and Jason? I know you two know because I heard you call Jason." _she couldn't bite her tongue any longer she was so worried about them both._

"I'm sorry but we can't answer that; please just go inside and I'm sure that either the Boss or Jason will contact you soon." _Marco tells her_

_Getting frustrated, Carly spats out as she walks past them and inside the penthouse _"Okay if you two won't tell me then I'll just call Sonny and find out myself!" _she places her purse down on the desk and reaches out for the phone _

_Just as she's about to pick up the phone on the desk to call Sonny, Francis places his hand on the phone preventing her from picking it up _"That wouldn't be a good idea; you wouldn't want to do something that would distract the Boss or Jason..."

_Carly realizes that he was right; she hastily takes off her jacket and throws it down on the ground not caring about being neat right now since she was so worried about Sonny and now Jason since she heard Marco call him in the car._

_Throwing her hand up in the air as she starts to pace back and forth _"What the hell am I suppose to do?!"

"I know it's not easy but try to stay calm…" _Francis tells her and then says_ "Marco and I will be right outside the door. If you need anything just let us know." _they go into the hallway to their post closing the door behind them_

_With her arms folded, Carly stares at the closed door_ "Stay calm…stay calm…" _she repeats to herself and then closes her eyes and exhales a breath before opening her eyes again seeing the closed door that Sonny was not walking through _"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

_Walking over to the terrace windows, Carly stands in Sonny's spot that she's seen him stand and stare out of before; in a way it made her feel a little better because it made her feel closer to him._

"Well I guess this is what I have to expect being involved with a mobster…" _Carly says aloud to herself as she continues to stare out the window _"I can't lose it like that every time something happens…this is Sonny's life and if I want to be with him then I have to accept it and trust that he knows what he's doing and that he'll keep himself safe. I can't panic and do something stupid like that twit Brenduh did…"

_Turning around looking over to the mini bar, Carly walks over needing to make herself a drink to help calm her down. As picks up turns over a glass and then picks up a decanter of liquor, Carly is about to pour some into the glass but stops herself before the first drop could fall into the glass. Looking over to her purse on the desk she remembers what's inside…_

_Staring at the purse, Carly puts the decanter back down as she tells herself_ "Not a good idea…especially if I might be pregnant."

_She'd already gotten drunk the other night at Jake's when she almost had sex with A.J. No she tells herself that she shouldn't drink anything since she didn't know if she was pregnant or not. _

"Maybe I should take the test now instead of waiting…" _Carly says to herself since she earlier convinced herself to wait a few days_ "It would give me something else to focus on instead of Sonny out there doing who knows what and risking his life." _placing her hands onto her stomach she looks down wondering if there was a actual baby in there or not_ "I don't know if you are in there or not but I'm gonna find out."

_Walking over to the desk, Carly snatches her purse and then practically runs over to the stairs and up to the bedroom…_

**Pier 59**

_Sonny arrives at the pier to the sight of Johnny and Max pointing their guns down at a man on his knees and begging for his life…_

"Look if you let me go I'll give you whatever you want! You want money?! I'll give you what I was suppose to make on this job just let me go and it's yours!"

"I know you're not trying to bribe my people to betray me in exchange for your life…" _Sonny says walking over to them_ "It's not gonna work."

_With a quick look over to one of the most notorious mobsters on the East Coast the shooter shuts his mouth as he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he did his best not to let his fear show. Damn it how the fuck did he allow himself to get caught?! He was a dead man for sure! _

_Now standing in front of the man on his knees, Sonny says_ "Who sent you?" _he tilts his head slightly to the side as his dark intense eyes stare down at the shooter. When he doesn't answer the question, Sonny yells out_ "I asked you a question! Who sent you?!"

"You're gonna kill me anyway so why should I tell you anything!" _The shooter finally speaks_

_As Jason comes walking up behind him, Sonny looks over his shoulder for a brief second and then stares back down at the soon to be dead man…_

"You're right…" _Sonny tells him and then says _"You're dead either way but it depends on you how quick it will be! Make it easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know!"

"Fuck You!"

_Pulling out his gun, Sonny backhands him with it across the face_ "WHO SENT YOU!" _the shooter spits out blood from the blow he took but instead of answering he stays quiet and that angers of course angers Sonny even more. Once again Sonny hits him with the gun _"Who Sent You?! Was it Sorel? Carlos?! WHO WAS IT?!" _he smacks him again with the gun and then tells Max and Johnny _"Stand him up…"

_After Max and Johnny have him standing, Sonny looks over to Jason. Understanding Sonny's silent message, Jason goes over to the guy as he pulls out his gun and then shoves it inside of his mouth which causes the guy to start to panic and squirm trying to break free of the tight grip Max and Johnny are holding on to him with._

_Sonny watches as the guy tries to fight and break free; he is now on the ground still trying to break lose but it was no use. Jason still has his gun shoved into his mouth but does not have his finger on the trigger just yet…_

_Kneeling down on his knees, Jason says _"Stop your squirming!" _his icy blue eyes stare into the eyes of the shooter…_

_Walking over to them, Sonny stares down at them and says _"What do you think? Does Jason have to pull trigger or are you gonna tell me what I want to know?"

_With panic and fear in his eyes, the shooter nods that he would tell him what he wanted to know; Jason looks up to Sonny seeing his nod and then takes the gun out of the man's mouth._

"Now…for the last time…who sent you?"

_Making a final plea for his life _"I'll tell you what you want to know! Just please don't kill me!"

"You tell me what I want to know first and maybe I'll consider not making you a permanent stain on the concrete pavement! Now who sent you!" _Sonny yells getting more impatient by the second_

_Breathing hard as he stares up at Sonny's menacing glare staring down at him_ "It was Carlos…"

_Finally getting his conformation about Carlos, Sonny asks_ "What about Sorel?"

"I never spoke to any Sorel…" _He quickly answers and then says _"B-bbut I do remember Carlos mentioning someone by that name"

_Sonny and Jason exchange looks both satisfied in knowing they got the truth that Carlos was helping Sorel and they are working together._

"Okay I told you what you wanted to know! Are you gonna let me go?"

_Jason stands up next to Sonny but keep his gun pointed down at the shooter…_

_With a laugh, Sonny replies _"You actually think I'm gonna allow you to keep breathing?" _he shakes his head and then says _"You took a shot at me! A shot that could have not only killed me but an innocent woman standing next to me!"

"NO wait! I told you what you wanted!"

"You're right you did…but it's still not gonna save you" _Sonny tells him and then looks to Jason giving him a silent message._

_As Sonny turns and walks away Max and Johnny walk around to stand next to Jason as they point their guns down to the shooter as well…seconds later Sonny heard the sounds of gun fire and then a splash of a body being pushed into the water._

**The Harbor View Towers – Sonny's Bedroom**

_When Carly went upstairs to take the pregnancy test she was determined to take it and find out if she was or wasn't going to have Sonny's baby…but when she went into the bathroom with her purse and took out the test she stood there for the longest time just staring down at the box. She debated back and forth whether or not to just rip the box open and follow the directions to find out the results…ultimately in the end she chickened out and stuffed the box back inside her purse._

_Having changed her mind about taking the test, Carly needed another distraction to keep her mind off of Sonny. She unpacked her clothes taking up a portion of Sonny's closet space and a few drawers in the dresser…that kept her occupied for a while but not for long. After that she went into the kitchen to find something to snack on to try and eat but of course there was no junk food anywhere to be found so that was out. _

_Carly tried to watch TV but that didn't work either so she decided to stop trying because nothing was gonna keep her mind off of thinking about Sonny and wondering if he was okay. So she did the only thing she could think that would help her and that was to stand in his favorite spot looking out the terrace windows; it helped her feel close to him before when she first came back to the penthouse with Marco and Francis. Strangely enough it did calm her somewhat but she would still feel a lot better if Sonny would walk through the door. _

_A few minutes later the penthouse door opens and Sonny walks inside seeing her standing at his spot looking out the terrace windows with her arms folded. Carly turns her head when she hears the door open and exhales a breath of relief to see him standing there._

_Immediately Carly ran over to him and Sonny braced himself as she ran into his arms hugging him tight_ "You have no idea how worried I was about you…" _she tells him_

_Closing his eyes, Sonny holds onto her not wanting to let her go he was so relieved she was here safe; if that shooter had been a better shot they wouldn't be here holding each other like this._

_Finally pulling back from their hug they look into each other's eyes and Sonny places a hand to the side of her face _"You don't have to worry any more I'm here now…"

_Not a second later did Sonny take possession of her lips for a possessive demanding kiss; he needed this right now. All the way home his mind replayed a whole different scenario of if that shooter was a better shot…what if Caroline was the one shot? He wouldn't be able to take it if he lost another woman because of him. He also debated with himself pushing her away to assure her safety because it would be just like Carlos and Sorel to use her to get to him._

_When Sonny walked through the door he was prepared to do just that…break things off and push her away but the second he saw her standing there by the terrace and then when she ran into his arms he knew he couldn't do it. He was too damn selfish he needed her and he didn't want to let her go._

_Pulling back from her lips, Sonny says to her _"I know you were scared when I didn't come home with you…but you have to know that I know how to protect myself. You don't have to worry about me I'm the one that has to worry about you. You could have been shot and killed because you were standing next to me…" _he blinks his eyes a few times just the thought she could have been shot or worse scaring him_

_Seeing the fear in his eyes, Carly assures him _"Hey I'm okay because you protected me."

_Taking her hand in his_ "Come with me…" _Sonny says and then walks her over to the couch where they sit facing each other but still keep contact with holding hands…_

"There are some things we need to discuss if this is gonna work out with us." _Sonny starts out to say_

_Getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach like butterflies were dancing inside, Carly worries if this was him trying to let her down easy and break up with her…_

"What kind of things?" _Carly asks in a soft tone and then starts to nibble on her bottom lip_

_Just when Sonny is about to speak the penthouse door opens and Jason comes walking inside _"Sonny I…" _he stops mid sentence when he sees that he has interrupted them talking on the couch_ "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…"

_Looking over his shoulder to him, Sonny sighs not liking being interrupted but knows that Jason as probably there to discuss strategy of what to do about Carlos now that they know he's working with Sorel._

"Jason you're okay thank God!" _Carly says getting up from the couch and practically running over to him giving him a hug _

_Jason hugs her back in return knowing that she was worried about him; looking over her shoulder he sees the instant frown Sonny was looking at him with as he is now standing up from the couch. Watching them hug, Sonny walks from around the couch and closer to where they were._

"Carly loosen up a little will ya you're choking me…" _Jason tells her and then places his hands onto her shoulders when she finally lets him lose _"Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic now that I see for myself that both of you are safe." _Carly tells him and then looks over to Sonny but sees he's standing right there behind them._

_Seeing the look of displeasure and more than likely jealousy of her running over to hug Jason, Carly leaves Jason and goes to stand next to Sonny and he immediately wraps a arm around her waist…_

_Jason knew that Sonny was probably just still keyed up about what happened; there was no way Sonny would still be jealous since they he thought the conversation they had earlier assured him that there was no need for him to be._

"Sonny uh we need to talk…" _Jason tells him_

_With a slight nod, Sonny turns to look at Carly as he says _"Jason and I have some things to discuss…go upstairs and I'll be up there later."

"You two are going to talk business? Was Sorel the one who send that shooter to kill you? Does he have a hit out on you?"

_Immediately Sonny tells her in a firm tone_ "I'm not gonna discuss my business with you Caroline!" _he shakes his head that he wasn't gonna do it and then says_ "Go upstairs…" _he points over to the stairs for her to leave so he and Jason could discuss business_

_Carly stands for a moment not wanting to leave and for that matter not liking feeling like she was being dismissed like some child to go to her room._

"Fine!" _Carly snaps out as she cross her arms over her chest and pushes past Sonny as she walks to the stairs and stomps her feet all the way up to go to their bedroom_

_Sonny and Jason watch her go up the stairs knowing she was pissed off but Sonny didn't care if she was or not because one thing he will never do is discuss his business with her._

_Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, Sonny shakes his head as he stares at the staircase…_

"She's upset…" _Jason says stating the obvious_

"She'll get over it." _Sonny replies _"It's better that she learn right now that I will never discuss my business with her or get her involved in any way."

"I agree but just remember when you talk to her about it don't tell her like you're giving her a order because I'm telling you right now that's not gonna go over well with Carly." _Jason tells him _

"Let's go across the hall to your place just in case she decides to come out the room and listen on the stairs…" _Sonny tells him _

_Jason follows Sonny out the door and across the hall to his place…_

"How do you want to handle Carlos now that we know for sure he's working with Sorel?" _Jason asks closing the door to his place _

"We have to play this smart Jason…he may suspect that I know he's working with Sorel but he doesn't know for sure that I know. We need to keep it that way because the last thing we need is Carlos going into hiding too along with Sorel. We can't just go over there and kill him because that won't solve our Sorel problem…no we have to use Carlos in order to find out where he's got that bastard Sorel stashed and then we take care of them both."

"Agreed…" _Jason replies and then says _"So what's the plan?"

"Carlos is the one that hired the shooter not Sorel so when he doesn't hear back from the guy he's gonna know that we got to him and then he'll try another way to come after me." _Sonny explains and then says _"Once Carlos realizes that his botched attempt to kill me didn't work his next attempt will be more aggressive so we need to increase security here and at the warehouse. I'm betting that whatever he's got planned next he's gonna want to be here to make sure it doesn't fail and Sorel being the idiot that he is will insist on coming with him. All we gotta do is wait for them to come to us and then we got them both."

**~Back Across The Hall ~**

_The bedroom door slowly opens and Carly peeks out into the hallway staying quiet to see if she could hear Sonny coming or not; when she doesn't hear anything she opens the door the rest of the way and slowly tip toes down the hallway to the stairs. Staying quiet she listens again to see if she could hear if Sonny and Jason were still downstairs talking about Sorel; yeah so what she was eavesdropping but she wouldn't have to if Sonny would have let her stay downstairs instead of banishing her upstairs like some child on punishment. _

_Why shouldn't she be able to stay and listen; after all this man Sorel made a threat against her which is the reason she had to have Max and Johnny follow her around everywhere she goes. She should be able to know what's going on and how they plan to find and capture him. When Carly doesn't hear anything but complete silence downstairs she decides to take a peek and of course she sees that they have left. _

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly turns back around and goes back to the bedroom. UGH they probably went across the hall to Jason's she tells herself as she slams the bedroom door once again behind her. Of course they didn't stay downstairs Sonny probably figured that she would sneak out the room and try to listen in on them. Well one thing was for sure if Sonny thinks that whenever he and Jason discuss business that he was just gonna banish upstairs then he would be sadly mistaken! She was an adult not some child!_

_Going over to the dresser Carly snatches open one of the drawers she took over and takes out some pajama shorts and a matching shirt to sleep in. She began to undress leaving her clothes on the floor and then put on her night attire she'd just taken out to wear. Going over to the bed she yanks back the covers then gets in bed sitting back against a pillow and then pulls the covers up to her waist. _

_This wasn't the way she'd pictured they would spend their first official night of living together; they were supposed to be celebrating but instead they were having their first fight as a couple. When Carly notices the doorknob slowly turning she quickly turns off the lamp on the night stand and then lies with her back to the door pulling the covers up to her shoulder and pretends to be asleep. With all the lights now off the only visible lighting in the room came from the city lights from open curtains…_

_Sonny opens the door and walks inside closing it behind him; he looks over to the bed and sees that she's already in bed…however he knew she wasn't sleeping since he saw the light go out when he was opening the door. He tell himself since she was pretending to be asleep that meant that she was ignoring him. _

_Looking on the floor he notices her clothes lying there next to the dresser…shaking his head Sonny goes over and picks them up. He takes them inside the bathroom putting them in the clothes hamper. Coming out of the bathroom, Sonny goes over to the closet opening the door and sees her clothes hanging inside on one half and his suits all crammed up on the other side. Exhaling a breath he takes off his shoes and places them with the rest that are lined up in neat rows. _

_Turning back around looking over to the bed Sonny notices that she hasn't moved an inch or said a word…he was not liking this silent treatment one bit. Going over to the dresser he looks through all the drawers until he found which ones she left for him and his stuff was in…he gets himself some pajamas to sleep in. As Sonny strips out of his clothes he exhales a breath since he didn't think he'd be putting on pajamas tonight especially since this was their first night living together as an official couple. Looking over his shoulder at her still lying with her back towards him, Sonny decides to put away the pajamas and just sleep in his boxers._

_After putting away his clothes for Graciella to have sent to be cleaned, Sonny walks over to his side of the bed and gets in; as he pulls the covers up to his waist Sonny takes another look over to her ignoring him._

_At first Sonny was gonna just lay on his side of the bed and go to sleep since she wanted to ignore him but he decides not to…this wasn't how they should spend their first night living together and besides they needed to talk._

"You can stop ignoring me now Caroline cause I know you're not sleeping…" _Sonny says as he turns on the lamp on the nightstand at his side of the bed._

"If you know then why don't you take the hint that I'm not speaking to you…" _Carly tells him while keeping her back to him_

"This isn't how I imagined our first night living together…us fighting and you ignoring me."

_Turning on the lamp on her side, Carly sits up then turns looking at him as she says _"It's not how I pictured it either but what do you expect when you order me to leave and go upstairs like I'm some child you're reprimanding and putting on punishment."

"I asked you to go but you wouldn't…"

"You didn't ask me anything Sonny" _Carly snaps back _"You issued out your orders and when I didn't respond the way you wanted you yelled at me like you're scolding a child."

"I'm not gonna apologize for wanting you to leave so Jason and I could discuss business…" _Sonny tells her and then remembers what Jason told him earlier; exhaling a breath he then says to her _"But you're right I should have asked you instead of ordering you to go upstairs and yelling at you."

_Carly was shocked that he agreed with her so easily_ "Good I'm glad you can see that…because there is one thing you need to know about me Sonny and that's that I don't take kindly to being ordered around. In fact it makes me want to do just the opposite."

"I hear what you're saying but there is something you need to know also…" _Sonny tells her_ _and then goes on to say_ "There are going to be times when I'm going to need you to leave the room so Jason and I can discuss business. Never will I ever discuss my business with you. You may not like it but that's the way it has to be; there are things I can't discuss with you and you're gonna have to be okay with that."

"Sonny if it affects me I should be able to ask and know certain things…"

"All you have to know is that Jason and I are handling the situation with Sorel and that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." _Sonny tells her _"There are reasons I can't discuss certain things with you like if something ever happens where the police come and question you then you can say honestly that you know nothing. We're together now Caroline and yes that makes you have to be around more danger than normal but I will not let you get involved directly with my business. I won't do it…"

_The room is completely silent as neither say a word and only staring back at each other until Carly finally breaks the silence _"I guess…I can understand why you don't want to discuss your business with me…" _she tells him and then says _"It's your way of protecting me."

"I will always protect you Caroline…always." _Sonny tells her then blinks a few times before going on to say _"I probably should let you go to really protect you and keep you safe from the dangers of my world…"

_Only focusing on the part where he said that he should let her go, Carly starts to assume that he was breaking up with her like she thought earlier downstairs when he told her they needed to discuss some things._

_Cutting him off, Carly says _"You want me go? I knew it…I knew downstairs before Jason showed up you were trying to break it off with me. I knew it…" _she throws back the covers and jumps out of the bed heading over to the door _"You want me gone then fine I'm out of here!"

_Quickly jumping out of the bed_ "Caroline wait! Stop that's not what I want!"_ Sonny rushes over to the door. _

_Just as she's about to open the door he closes it before she could leave…_

_Turning around to face him, Carly snaps out_ "Open the door Sonny! You want to break up with me you want me out of here…"

_Shaking his head no, Sonny tells her _"That's not what I want and if you would let me finish you'd know that!"

"You just said that you should probably let me go…"

"That's right I probably should but I can't!" _Sonny snaps out and then exhales a breath to calm himself down. Placing his hands onto her shoulders, Sonny looks into her eyes as he says _"I can't let you go even though I know I should because then you would be safe from all the dangers that come with being with me. You could have been shot today because of me which is why I should let you leave out this door and out of my life but I can't."

"Why?" _Carly asks_

"Why…because I'm selfish and I want you with me that's why."_Sonny tells her and then says _"I want you to stay here with me Caroline…but you have to realize the risks you'll be taking if you do."

"I know the risks that come with being with you Sonny…didn't we have this discussion already?" _Carly tells him _"Don't you remember me telling you that earlier today…" _she asks trying to get him to remember_

**FLASHBACK**

"I live a dangerous life Caroline…before you got involved with me you didn't have to have guards following you around all the time; now you do."

"Are you asking me if I want to back out of this…away from us?"

"Do you?" _Sonny asks_

"Sonny I know who you are and I know the risks of being with you…" _Carly tells him _"I know this life isn't an easy one to live but I also know that I can't walk away from us.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Did you forget?" _Carly asks and then says _"If so then let me remind you again…" _she frames his face in the palms of her hands and leans into his mouth while slightly parting her lips_

_Sonny accepts her lips upon his as they began to kiss and their tongues mate together swirling around as he lowers his hands down to her hips and pulls her into his personal space; Carly circles her arms around his neck while moaning into his mouth as he pushes her up against the door deepening the kiss while keeping her trapped and his body pressed up against hers. _

_Pulling back from her lips, Sonny looks into her eyes as he places a hand to the side of her face and says in a raspy tone _"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure" _Carly whispers while staring into his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes_

"Good because this time there is really no turning back Caroline…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"You are my lady and this is where you belong."

"I'm not going anywhere…" _Carly replies_

_With a quick flash of his dimples, Sonny replies_ "Well I wouldn't say that actually…"

_Curiously, Carly wonders what that means _"Okay I'll bite…where am I going?"

"Where are you going?" _Sonny repeats her question with a little smirk then says _"I'll tell you where you're going…you're going back over to that huge bed over there with me and I'm gonna make love to my lady over and over again and again and..."

_A sexy little smile appears at the corners of her mouth_ "I like the sound of that…" _Carly says cutting him off with a playful giggle._

"I thought you would but you know what…" _Sonny says with a hint of his dimples and then tells her _"First thing is first we gotta get rid of this shirt right here…"

_Carly lifts up her arms above her head as Sonny pulls up her shirt revealing her naked breasts and then tosses it to the side. Wetting his lips with a slight hint of his tongue, Sonny gazes down and admires her half nakedness in male appreciation and then looks back up into her eyes hungrily wanting to take her right then and there. She nibbles down on her bottom lip as tingles go through her body with the way he was staring at her…_

_Since he had no shame in checking her out, Carly does the same to him as well admiring his bare chest since he was wearing only his boxers…_ "Looks like you already ready for me." _she places a finger onto his chest and slowly slides it down to the waistband of his boxers while letting her eyes trail downward and then looks back up at him._

"More than you know…" _Sonny replies and then scoops her up into his arms_

_Carly giggles at the sudden movement of being swept off her feet; Sonny carries her over to the bed and gently lies her down onto her back. He places a soft kiss onto her lips and then trails a pathway of soft wet kisses down to her breasts giving each of her stiffened nipples a little suck before continuing his trail of kisses down her stomach and to the waistline of her pajama shorts. Sonny began to lower down her shorts as she lifts up her hips some letting him slide her shorts and panties down the length of her legs; he flings them off to the floor not caring where they landed._

_Standing up from the bed, Sonny drinks in the sight of her naked body lying on the bed and her staring up at him; he removes his boxers and steps out of them and then stands naked in front of her. Carly crooks her finger for him to come to her and Sonny crawls back up the length of her body placing kisses her and there as he goes until he reaches her mouth and then takes possession of her lips in a most passionate kiss._

_Sonny reaches a hand out and covers their naked bodies underneath the blue satin sheets just as Carly rolls him onto his back. He allowed her to stay on top for a while before he rolls her back onto her back again…he could never get enough of kissing her like this and being naked and making love to her. He'd fallen for her so bad and so quickly that he craved to have her and he couldn't give her up even though he knew he should._

_Pulling back from her lips, Sonny looks into her eyes and whispers in Spanish_ "Usted es tan hermosa…Y tú eres mía"

_With a soft smile, Carly asks _"What did you say Sonny; what does that mean?"

"I said you are so beautiful and you are mine."

_Carly smirks _"You're such a possessive caveman Sonny Flintstone."

_Flashing his dimples, Sonny replies in a low sexy tone _"But you like it…" _it was a statement not a question since he knew the answer was yes_

"Just shut up and kiss me already…"

_Not a second later did Sonny take possession of her lips as he slips his tongue inside of her mouth for a slow tender yet passionate kiss…although it doesn't last long since he pulls back once again looking back down at her._

"Do I need to use extra protection?" _Sonny asks wanting to know if she wanted him to use a condom even though she told him that she was on the pill._

_Hearing his question, Carly was reminded once again about the pregnancy test she still had hidden inside her purse and had yet to take…_

_Shaking her head no _"It's okay I'm on the pill." _she tells him once again and inwardly tells herself that if she was pregnant then it wouldn't matter if they used a condom or not and if she wasn't pregnant then she was still okay since she was back to taking her pill regularly since she missed it that one time. _

_Not another word was said as they began kiss; they take turns exploring each other's bodies as they made slow passionate love all through the night._

**~Hours later after making love a couple of times~ **

_The two lovers are snuggled asleep together as Sonny is spooned up behind Carly with his arm wrapped protectively around her body. After hours of love making, Carly began to dream about something unexpectedly…_

—**Carly's Dream—**

_Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Carly stares down at the pregnancy test she just took…_

_A look of shock comes over her face as she reads the results _"Pregnant…" _her heart began to pound rapidly after having found out she was indeed pregnant._ _She picks up the box and reads the wording on the back _"Plus sign means pregnant…" _she looks back at the little stick in her hand and sees the definite plus sign _"Oh my God I'm gonna have Sonny's baby…"

"What did you just say?"

_Carly quickly looks up into the mirror and sees the reflection of herself holding the pregnancy test but this time Sonny was standing behind her. She studies the look on his face closely which wasn't a happy one and that saddened her…_

"You're pregnant?!" _Sonny says with a frown as he stares at her in the mirror_

_Turning around to face him, Carly nods not able to find the words to say to tell him that it was her fault she was pregnant because she'd messed up with taking her pills. With the look on his face it was clear that he wasn't happy about her being pregnant…_

"How is that possible Carly?! I thought you said you were on the pill!" _Sonny snaps out at her_

_Hearing him call her Carly instead of Caroline like he's always called her made her heart break as tears came to her eyes; although she didn't like to use her given name of Caroline she didn't mind him saying it and the fact that he was standing in front of her calling her Carly instead of Caroline made her tears start to stream down her face._

"I made a mistake…" _Carly tells him finally finding her voice _"I slipped up and forgot to take it one time."

"You made a mistake?! How could you do that Carly?!" _Sonny yells_

"I'm sorry it was a mistake…"

"You're sorry! Sorry isn't gonna fix this Carly! It's not gonna turn back time and make you remember to take your pill on time and it's not gonna make you not be pregnant! How the hell hard is it to take one lousy pill every day?! This wasn't supposed to happen…" _he places a hand to the back of his neck giving it a rub as he looks up to the ceiling. Closing his eyes he says_ "This is a disaster…" _opening his eyes he looks back at her_

_Completely heart broken by his reaction_ "You don't want the baby…" _Carly says in a soft whisper as her tears continue to run down her face and she stares at him looking so angrily at her_

—**End of Dream—**

_Inhaling a sharp breath, Carly wakes up with her eyes open wide and her heart pounding in her chest…it was just a dream she inwardly tells herself over and over again. She closes her eyes for a moment trying to get her breathing back to normal; opening her eyes she looks over her shoulder and sees that Sonny hadn't woken up and she was glad for that because she didn't want to have to explain her dream which quickly turned into a nightmare._

_Carly looks over to her purse sitting on the chaise lounge sofa where she'd put it earlier after she chickened out not taking the pregnancy test. She decides in that moment that she needed to know one way or the other right now if she was pregnant or not. She didn't know what she would do if she was actually pregnant and Sonny's reaction to the news was the same as it was in her dream/nightmare…but hey she's getting ahead of herself and she need to go take that test right now!_

_Carefully Carly removes Sonny's arm from around her waist and then slowly slips out of the bed being extra careful not to wake him up. Once out of the bed she quickly looks around the floor for her clothes since she was naked and puts them on while watching Sonny still sleeping and hoping like hell he didn't wake up._

_Now dressed in her pajama shirt and shorts, Carly grabs her purse and walks over to the bathroom door quietly opening it and closing it just as quietly. Placing her purse on the countertop she unzips it and reaches inside taking out the test._

_Looking up at herself in the mirror, Carly says to herself _"It's now or never…" _she exhales a breath and then looks down at the box in her hand and reads the directions _"First Response Early Result Pregnancy Test…can detect pregnancy hormone six days before your missed period. Easy to read results. Two lines means pregnant and one line means not pregnant. Results can be read in three minutes." _she reads the rest of the directions silently to herself and then opens the box and takes out the test._

_Nervous, Carly rereads the directions of what to do over again just to make sure she does it right; she follows the directions and places the little stick down on the counter to wait three minutes for the results. Realizing she doesn't have a watch on she reaches into her purse to find her cell phone to see what time it was so she would know when her three minutes were up and she could check the results._

_Back inside the bedroom, Sonny starts to stir in bed when he doesn't feel her next to him; blinking his eyes open he sits up some as he looks around the room not seeing her anywhere._

"Caroline…" _Sonny groggily calls out her name and then yawns as he sits up in the bed. _

_Looking over to the bathroom door Sonny notices the light underneath the door and realizes that she's in the bathroom. He wonders to himself how long she's been in there and waits a moment longer for her to come out and back to bed with him. All of a sudden Sonny began to get a strange feeling like something was wrong so he pulls back the covers and gets out of bed. After finding his boxers and putting them on, Sonny walks over to the bathroom door… _

_Inside the bathroom, Carly looks at the time on her cell phone seeing that three minutes has gone by and that it was time to check the results. She takes a deep breath preparing herself to look at the results and just when she's about to pick up the little stick she hears a knocking on the door and Sonny's voice saying…_

"Caroline are you in there?"

_Carly's eyes open wide in a panic as she stares up at her reflection in the mirror before she had a chance to look at the results. Quickly turning around facing the door she looks at the doorknob seeing it slowly turning and the door starting to open. How the hell was it possible that her dream/nightmare was about to come true right in front of her eyes. _

**End of Chapter 9**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**No Ordinary Love**

**Chapter 10**

_Inside the bathroom, Carly looks at the time on her cell phone seeing that three minutes has gone by and that it was time to check the results. She takes a deep breath preparing herself to look at the results and just when she's about to pick up the little stick she hears a knocking on the door and Sonny's voice saying…_

"Caroline are you in there?"

_Carly's eyes open wide in a panic as she stares up at her reflection in the mirror of herself before she had a chance to look at the results. Quickly turning around facing the door she looks at the doorknob seeing it slowly turning and the door starting to open; how the hell was it possible that her dream/nightmare was about to come true right in front of her eyes. _

_With her back pressed against the counter, Carly keeps the pregnancy test hidden behind her as she stands stiff as a board with her eyes glued on the opening door; her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was tied up in knots she was so nervous and scared all rolled up in one. _

"Caroline…" _Sonny says her name as he opens the door. Seeing her standing there with a weird look on her face like she was scared about something, Sonny asks_ "What's wrong?" _the way she was looking at him Sonny knew that his feeling that something was wrong when he woke up and found she wasn't in bed with him was right. Something was definitely wrong he could tell by the scared look in her eyes and the fact that she had yet to say anything _"Something's wrong I can tell…" _he says stepping closer to her he says_ "Whatever it is you can tell me."

_When Sonny reaches out to touch her, Carly places a hand onto his chest keeping him at arms distance_ "I'm fine" _is the only thing she can think of to say even though she was far from it_ "I was just you know freshening up…you can uh, you can go back to bed. I'll be in there in a little bit."

_Knowing she was lying, Sonny says _"You're not fine…" _he takes a hold of her hand on his chest and steps forward closing the small distance between them. Staring into her eyes trying to figure her out, Sonny says_ "You're scared to death about something…what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" _Carly replies _"I told you I just came in here to freshen up. If you don't mind I'd like some privacy." _she pushes him making him step backward towards the door_

_Looking at the reflection in the mirror behind her, Sonny sees a small rectangular box and something lying next to it_ "What's that?" _whatever it was he had a feeling it had something to do with how jumpy she was and why she was trying to push him out of the bathroom._

"Sonny just go back to bed okay…" _Carly tries to plead with him as she tries to push him out of the bathroom. Now more curious than ever, Sonny quickly side steps her and quickly goes around her._ "No Sonny don't…" _she says but stops when he picks up the pregnancy test box _

_Stunned as he looks down at the box in his hand, Sonny slowly turns around to look at her but she had her hands covering her face_ "This is a pregnancy test…" _he states the obvious and then asks _"Are you pregnant?"

_Keeping her face buried into the palm of her hands afraid to look at him, Carly remembers his reaction in her dream…_

**~FLASH~**

"I made a mistake…" _Carly tells him finally finding her voice _"I slipped up and forgot to take it one time."

"You made a mistake?! How could you do that Carly?!" _Sonny yells_

"I'm sorry it was a mistake…"

"You're sorry! Sorry isn't gonna fix this Carly! It's not gonna turn back time and make you remember to take your pill on time and it's not gonna make you not be pregnant! How the hell hard is it to take one lousy pill every day?! This wasn't supposed to happen…" _he places a hand to the back of his neck giving it a rub as he looks up to the ceiling. Closing his eyes he says_ "This is a disaster…" _opening his eyes he looks back at her_

**~END FLASH~**

_Slowly lowering her hands, Carly finally looks at him; she was scared she would see hatred in his eyes like in her dream but surprisingly she didn't. His eyes weren't dark, dangerous and piercing like in her dream…his eyes looked as scared as hers as they silently just stand staring at each other._

_Finally breaking the silence, Sonny asks once again_ "Caroline are you…are you pregnant?" _his heart was pounding in his chest as he anxiously waits for her to answer him._

_Carly opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out as she stares into his eyes; she was trying to figure out if he was angry or not. He wasn't yelling or going off on her like in her dream but maybe that's just because he was waiting for her to answer him._

"I-I…I don't…I don't know. Maybe…" _Carly answers him finally finding her voice; it was true she didn't know if she was pregnant or not since she didn't get a chance to read the results before he came inside the bathroom._ "I didn't uh…I didn't get a chance to read the results before you came in." _she tells him_

_Turning around to look back down to the countertop, Sonny sees the little stick and stares down at it wondering what the results said. _

"I was taking the test to find out if I was pregnant or not…I didn't want you to find out like this."

_Looking back over to her, Sonny asks _"Are you going to look?"

"I'm scared to…" _Carly admits to him_

"Do uh…do you want me to look for you?" _Sonny asks_

_Quickly walking over to the countertop, Carly snatches the test and holds it to her chest not looking at the results and keeping them covered up so neither of them could see what it said._

_Shaking her head, Carly looks at him_ "It's probably negative you know…I mean I haven't missed my period it's not due for another few days. I only decided to take a test after both you and Luke brought up the possibility of me getting pregnant…that and uh…" _she debates on whether or not to tell him that she screwed up taking her pill and then decides to just go ahead and tell him_ "I forgot to take my pill one time."

_Sonny knew she was stalling to look at the results he could see in her eyes how nervous and scared she was…hell he was too but he needed to know those results._

"I know you're nervous…and I know you're scared but…I think you should look at the results." _Sonny tells her in a gentle tone and then says _"We can look at it together if you want."

"I just told you I forgot to take my pill and you have nothing to say about that?" _Carly says with a little frown._ "You're not angry or mad or have anything to say but for me to look at the results. What's your hurry to find out? You're hoping its negative right? You're probably thinking how stupid I am for forgetting to take my pill and if I wasn't so careless then we wouldn't be standing here like this right now."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?" _Sonny asks _

"I'm just trying to figure you out!" _Carly snaps back then turns and then quickly walks out of the bathroom while still holding the test pressed against her chest_

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny follows behind her _"Caroline stop…" _he calls out to her just as she's about to walk to the door to leave out of the bedroom._

_Stopping in place, Carly keeps her back to him and closes her eyes; her stomach was so tied up in knots and she was so afraid to look at him in fear that he would start yelling and blaming her like he did in her dream._

_Walking up behind her, Sonny places his hands onto her shoulders and slowly turns her around to face him_ "Caroline…" _he softly says her name_ "Open your eyes…look at me."_ he says not wanting her to be afraid to look at him. When she finally opens her eyes he could see the tears threatening to fall _"You're scared to death I get that…you're so afraid about what I'm thinking or going to say when you finally look at the results. You have it in your head already what I'm gonna say that you're pushing me away. You don't have to do that…I don't want you to do that."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop stressing yourself out and to take a deep breath…" _Sonny tells her and waits until she does_ "Now look at the results…"

_Looking down at her hands still pressed against her chest hiding the test, Carly slowly raises her hand up and looks at the results. Sonny watches her expression closely trying to figure out if she was happy or not and what the results said since she hadn't said anything yet._

"What does it say?" _Sonny asks needing to know if he was gonna be a daddy or not_

_Exhaling a breath, Carly looks up at him as she turns around the stick to let him see the results as she says _"Not pregnant…"

_Sonny takes the stick from her hand and reads the results himself _"How do you know? It doesn't say anything…" _he says confused since he didn't see anything that said not pregnant_ "There's only one dark blue line in the little box how do you know you're not pregnant?"

"You have to read the directions on the back of the box about how to determine the results…"_Taking the box that he still had in his hand, Carly shows him the writing on the back_ "See right here it says two lines means pregnant and one line means not pregnant."_ she takes the pregnancy stick from him and they both look at the single blue line _"You see there is only one line."

"You're not pregnant…" _Sonny says looking at her_

_Shaking her head_ "Looks like we dodged that bullet huh…" _Carly replies still a little nervous as to what he would say next. _

_They just found out she wasn't pregnant but she was still worried about how he would react to the fact that she messed up with her pills and that she could have been pregnant._

"Looks like it…" _Sonny says and then asks _"You happy about that?"

"Are you?" _Carly throws his question right back at him_

_Taking her hand, _"Come sit with me over here…" _Sonny says while leading her over to the chaise lounge sofa. Once they are sitting facing each other, Sonny exhales a breath and then says _"I'm not gonna lie to you…it did scare me the thought that you might have been pregnant. I lost a baby before along with its mother and it still haunts me to this day" _Sonny couldn't help but think about Lily and their baby that died…he'd always wanted to be a father and he lost his chance when they both were taken away from him that night at Luke's._ "That little baby didn't get a chance to be born because I was his father…when he and his mother were taken away from me it was like a pain that you never want to experience. I wanted that baby I wanted my son I wanted to be a father…the type of father I never had growing up. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"You would have been a wonderful father Sonny…" _Carly tells him with a little tilt of her head and a slight smile at the corner of her mouth as she places a hand onto the side of his face_ "I'm sorry for stirring up sad memories for you." _she lowers her hand_ "I didn't plan on you finding out about the pregnancy test. I wanted to take the test and find out if I was pregnant or not first and if I wasn't then I wouldn't have said anything."

"I don't want you to be afraid to come to me about anything…especially not about something like this." _Sonny tells her_ "Yeah finding you in the bathroom taking that test scared me but I can tell that you were even more scared. You were petrified about what I would say or think so you tried to hide it from me…but I want you to know that…"

_Cutting him off_ "Well there's no need to be scared now; I'm not pregnant so you don't have to think about it anymore." _Carly tells him not letting him finish what he was gonna say because her dream still had her scared even though so far his response hasn't been anything like it._ "I'm back on my regular schedule of taking my pill so you don't have to worry about this happening again."

_What Sonny was going to tell her before she cut him off was that if the test came out positive she was pregnant that he would have been happy to be a father and that he would have been there for her and their child._

"Are you upset that the results were negative?" _Sonny asks trying to read her_

"Are you kidding? I'm relieved as I'm sure you are too. Neither of us are ready for a baby…our relationship is just getting started we would be crazy to want to have a baby…right? " _Carly replies as she watches him closely trying to see what his reaction would be; on one hand Carly was glad the results were negative but there was a part of her that felt saddened. _

"Yeah I guess you're right…" _Sonny replies knowing that she was right that they would be crazy to want to have a baby so early in their relationship…_

_But if that was true why did he feel sad that the results were negative. However since it was obvious that she got the results she wanted Sonny decided not to express or even tell her that he felt sadness that she wasn't pregnant. _

_At first Sonny was scared when he saw and picked up the pregnancy test box but then when she started to stall not looking at the results something changed in that instant with him getting that same feeling he had when he found out Lily was pregnant. But hey Caroline wasn't pregnant so there was no need in going there…maybe it was good that the results were negative since this isn't exactly a good time with Sorel and Carlos still out there working together. _

"Having a baby right now wouldn't be good timing with everything that's going on in my business."_Sonny says placing a hand on his chin giving it a little rub and then lowers his hand back down placing her hand in his_ "So you know what maybe it's good that you're not…you know…gonna have my baby. With Sorel still out there and the threat he made against you…it would kill me if something were to happen to you and even more so if you were pregnant."

"Well I'm not so you don't have to worry…" _Carly tells him once again and then stands as she picks up the box between them and the little stick with the results._ "I'm gonna go throw these away." _she walks back inside the bathroom._

_Sonny watches her walk away from him and he inwardly began to wonder if she was being truthful about being relieved that she wasn't pregnant; she just still seemed kind of distant._

_Inside the bathroom, Carly looks at the pregnancy results again seeing the single blue line that confirmed she wasn't gonna have a baby. She began to wonder if she was pregnant what kind of mother she would be…it wasn't like she had the best example growing up of how to be a good mother. Her relationship with her adopted mother Virginia wasn't all that great they fought all the time…although they did have some good moments in between whenever they would go spend the day at the beach. She wouldn't know the first thing to do when it came to taking care of a baby…she didn't have Bobbie in her life growing up being a Super Mom like she is to Lucas. So maybe it was better that the results were negative._

_Exhaling a breath, Carly throws the pregnancy stick in the trashcan and then looks at the box; just as she was about to throw it in the trash too she hears something move inside. Looking in the box she realizes that there is an extra test inside; instead of throwing the box away she puts it away underneath the cabinet not really knowing why she did that instead of tossing it in the trash. Deciding not to think about it, Carly turns and goes back into the bedroom where she finds Sonny standing there at the end of the bed waiting for her…_

"I thought you'd be back in bed asleep…" _Carly says still a little nervous and then began to nibble on her bottom lip_

"Now why would I go back to bed without you with me?" _Sonny asks and then extends a hand out towards her_ "Come'er…"

_Carly walks over to him and places her hand in his; Sonny pulls her body to him and then places one hand on her hip while the other goes to the side of her face._

"You see this is part of the reason why we just had a pregnancy scare…" _Carly tells him_

"True…but that doesn't mean we're gonna stop being together" _Sonny replies and then lightly wets his lips looking down at her mouth and then back into her eyes _"For some reason I'm still sensing that you're scared about something…I not sure why since the results were negative but I don't want you pulling away from me. You seemed a little distant when you went back into the bathroom." _he lowers his hand from her face and lowers it down to her waist as he holds her close to him_

"Sonny it's just that…this is our first night living together as a couple and here I am sneaking into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test." _Carly says with a slight laugh _"Not exactly how I pictured spending part of the night." _looking over to the clock on the night stand she sees it's going on four o'clock _"Well now early morning…we should still be snuggled up together in bed but instead we're standing here with a huge pink elephant in the room."

"Pink elephant?" _Sonny asks with a curious look_

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly says _"You were right thinking that I was being distant from you…the pink elephant in the room is just a metaphor."

"For what?"

"Because I'm not sure how to act now with you after all of this or what you're really thinking about my pregnancy scare. I put you through having to relive memories of losing Lily and your baby and it was all for nothing because I'm not pregnant. And if I wouldn't have been so stupid to forget to take my pill that one time then none of this would have had to happen." _Lowering his hands from around her_ "You know what I'm tired and we don't have to talk about this anyway because it's over now…I'm gonna go back to bed." _she says still pulling away from him as she turns and goes back over to the bed_

_Taking a hold of her hand as she starts to turn to walk away from him, Sonny gently pulls her back to him and wraps his arms around her waist keeping her securely trapped in his arms…_

"You're not going anywhere not with your pink elephant still in the room with us." _Sonny tells her with a little half smile and then says _"You don't have to act any different with me because of our pregnancy scare…hey it take two to make a baby and I was right there with you so you aren't to blame by yourself. Yeah you may have forgotten to take your pill one time but I should have been using condoms so you know what you can stop beating yourself up and calling yourself stupid because you're not. I don't want to ever hear you call yourself that again."

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing from him; she was so sure that he would be angry with her. The dream she had was so vivid and horrible that she just expected him to react the same way but he wasn't and that was a relief._

"You really believe that?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Caroline…you'll learn that soon enough about me."

"I'm starting to learn a lot of things about you right now…" _Carly says finally breaking away from her nerves enough for a slight smile to grace the corner of her mouth as she wraps her arms around him. She had a whole different scenario in her head of how his reaction would be about her possibly being pregnant and that was all thanks to that horrible dream…but now she knows that she didn't have to worry and the dream wasn't real._

"Oh yeah…good I hope."

"Very good…" _Carly replies and then places a soft kiss onto his lips _

_Leaning back, Sonny gives her a quick flash of his dimples before saying _"Now that all that is over what do you say we get back to bed. I missed you when I woke up and you weren't in bed with me."

"I'd love that…"_Carly says in a soft tone as she stares into his eyes_

_Sonny leans in to her and takes her lips for another kiss…he wanted to reassure her that everything was okay and that she didn't have to be scared or nervous any more. When they finally pull apart they return back to bed together and Sonny wraps his arm around her as he pulls her body to his that is spooned up behind hers._

"Now this is much better…" _Sonny says and then places a kiss onto the side of her head_

_Looking over her shoulder at him when she feels the appearance of his big little friend, Carly says _"Don't you dare try to start something Sonny…not after what we just got finished going through with the almost pregnancy scare."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" _Sonny says with a little grin and then places a kiss onto her lips_

_Carly kisses him back for a brief moment but then says with a little giggle _"You know exactly what I'm talking about…" _she makes a glance downward and then looks back up at him_ "Get Mr. Happy under control."

"Well I can't help it if Mr. Happy is aroused…it's your fault you have that affect on him." _Sonny tells her as his dimples make an appearance of their own._

_Feeling his hand slipping underneath her shirt, Carly couldn't help but wet her lips at the touch of his hand gently caressing over her breast…_

"Sonnneee…"

_Placing a soft quick kiss onto her lips, Sonny pulls back slightly and says against her mouth_ "It's no use in trying to fight Mr. Happy now Caroline…he's fully awake and knows what he wants."

_Not able to fight him on it since she was getting more than aroused herself; the way his hand was touching her and feeling Mr. Happy pressed up against her, she couldn't deny wanting him too. Carly rolls over onto her back looking up at him and Sonny immediately took possession of her lips as they began to kiss passionately which ultimately lead to them making love all over again; however this time they made sure to use a condom._

**~Later that morning~**

_Jason leaves out of his penthouse closing the door behind him _"Hey Milo has Sonny left for the warehouse yet?" _he asks the guard standing across the hall _

_Shaking his head, Milo replies _"Not yet.

_Looking down to his watch, Jason sees that it's getting late almost going on ten o'clock; it was unusual for Sonny not to be gone by now since he is usually up early and gone by this time. He wonders if everything was okay with him and Carly since yesterday she was upset about him not letting her stay to listen when he and Sonny talked business. Jason had already left and came back and was about to go back out again when he decided to see if Sonny had gone to the warehouse._

"Sonny's still here?" _Jason asks and Milo nods_ "Have you heard any yelling or anything from inside with him and Carly?"

"No it's been pretty quiet this morning since I came on duty."

_That was a good sign at least, Jason tells himself; hopefully Sonny and Carly were able to talk and work things out last night. _

"I'll just go over and check to see if Sonny's ready or not to leave…" _Jason says as he walks across the hallway over to penthouse 4; Milo nods again and then opens the door for him. _

_As Jason walks inside he is met with the sight of Sonny and Carly kissing over by the dining table; they hadn't noticed he'd came into the room or for that matter came up for air. Well it was apparent that they worked things out and he was glad for that because the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the middle between these two. Finally Jason clears his throat to get their attention and Sonny and Carly pull apart looking over to him._

"Jason hey uh…we didn't hear you come in." _Carly says as she leaves Sonny and walks over to him giving him a hug._

_Sonny stands watching them closely with a twinge of jealousy; he knew both Jason and Caroline have told him there wasn't any need to be jealous and he did believe them but he still didn't like how close they were since they were once intimately close. _

_Hugging her back, Jason asks as he lets her go when he looks over seeing the look Sonny was giving him_ "What was that for?" _he asks looking back at her_

"Just a little left over relief from yesterday being glad to see that you are okay and safe…"

"I'm fine Carly you don't have to worry about me; I'm just glad you were not hurt."

_Turning around to look at Sonny_ "Well that is thanks to Sonny…he's the one that shielded me with his body and protected me." _she walks back over to him and he wraps an arm around her waist_

"Sonny I was headed back out again I've been in and out this morning taking care of things…" _Jason tells him without going into details in front of Carly since he was out handling business putting things in place to track Carlos and Sorel._ "I was about to head over to the warehouse to meet with Benny."

"Good why don't you go ahead on and head over there and I'll be on my way soon." _Sonny tells him_

"Yeah sure…I'll meet you there." _Jason replies and then says _"See you later Carly." _and then he heads out the door closing it behind him_

_Carly gives Sonny a look_ "Okay what was with that? Why were you so rude to Jason?"

"What are you talking about I wasn't rude? I just told him I'd meet him at the warehouse…"

"Yeah but it was the way you said it…" _Carly replies and then asks_ "You're not still jealous about Jason are you?"

"Now why would I be jealous when both you and Jason have assured me there is no reason to be?" _Sonny tells her_

"Okay then what is it?"

_Exhaling a breath_ "I know there isn't anything going on with you two…it's just knowing that you were once intimate and seeing how close you two are now."

"So you are jealous?"

"No…" _Sonny quickly replies and then explains further_ "I just don't like the fact that my woman has been with my best friend but I know it happened in the past and was well before we met and got together. It's just something I have to deal with that's all."

_Framing his face in the palm of her hands, Carly places a kiss onto his lips_ "I have an idea…" _she says after pulling back from his lips and then loosely wraps her arms around his neck._

_With slight raise of his eyebrow, Sonny places his hands onto her hips holding her to him as he says _"Uh oh…I'm almost afraid to ask?" _he smirks_

"Shut up it isn't anything bad…" _Carly says with a little laugh_ "I just got a thought that maybe we could all get together and have dinner. We could bond together the three of us and then maybe that way it will put to rest any lingering jealousy inside of a certain someone."

"You, me and Jason…you want us to have dinner together?"

"Yeah why not…of course you will be doing the cooking and I can finally witness these amazing skills you are supposed to have. And you better not be all talk either…"

"Hey don't go mocking my cooking skills; just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it's not true."

"Well you can put all doubts to rest tonight…" _Carly tells him and then places another kiss onto his lips before saying_ "You can invite Jason over when you see him at the warehouse."

"You know I'd rather have you all to myself…besides the first time I cook for you I didn't imagine having Jason around." _Sonny admits_

"Okay…well if you would rather we be alone that's fine but I do think we should get together the three of us some time. And who knows maybe we can make it a weekly routine." _Carly suggests…she didn't want Sonny constantly thinking in the back of his head that she and Jason were still into each other when they aren't like that anymore. _

_Thinking about it for a moment, Sonny replies _"I think we can arrange that…but not right away. Things are getting more intense after what happened yesterday; Jason and I have to stay sharp if we're going to take down Sorel." _he tells her but makes sure not to go into any details_

_With a slight nod, Carly_ "So I guess that means we can't go out on our first date any time soon?"

"No that means we'll just have it here at the penthouse and I promise you it will be the best first date ever." _Sonny tells her with a flash of his dimples and then says _"How does tonight sound?"

"Sounds great…but are you sure it's okay since I know you and Jason are busy with business stuff."

"It will be okay since we'll be here at the penthouse…"

"Since things are getting more intense like you said does that mean I have to stay cooped up here all day or can I go out and shop for something to wear tonight on our date…" _Carly asks_

"What's there to shop for you already took over more than half of my closet?" _Sonny says with a little smirk _"I didn't think you had that much stuff when you first moved in with Jason."

"Well I didn't at first but then Jason allowed me to go on a couple of shopping sprees after I came back here with him from Florida. Since I wasn't working then and he saw how little I had to bring with me he gave me an insane amount of money and let me go crazy shopping for any and everything I wanted or needed. He was very generous."

"I just bet he was…"

"Sonneee…don't go there you know Jason and I are just friends; best friends." _Carly tells him_

"I know I know okay I'll drop it." _Sonny replies and then says _"Well you don't have to rely on Jason anymore for money I'll take care of that from now on. I'll set you up with an account of your own. I mean after all I'm the reason you got fired the least I can do is make it so you don't have to worry about working or having money."

"You just don't want me to take that job Luke offered me…"_Carly says knowing he didn't want her to take the job_

"You're right I'd rather you didn't take the job but I still don't understand why you would even want to."

"I never said I was…I just told him I'd think about it. And I have and my answer is no since my very sexy very generous boyfriend has made it so I don't have to work."

_Their lips come together for another kiss…_

_Slowly leaning back from his lips_ "So is it okay if I go shopping because I gotta tell you I'm gonna go stir crazy if I have to stay cooped up in here all day." _Carly asks once again_

_Exhaling a breath _"Okay but you have to promise to stay close to your guards." _Sonny replies reluctantly giving in_

"I will…" _Carly says with a smile and then says _"I promise I won't go anywhere without Max and Johnny."

"Well you know what I'm gonna have to assign another two guards to watch over you…" _Sonny tells her and then sees she's about to question him why so he quickly adds in_ "I need to have Max and Johnny with me today at the warehouse. After yesterday they both proved they can step up and do what needs to be done. I'm not gonna go into any details with you because like I said yesterday…"

_Cutting him off finishing his sentence_ "You won't discuss your business with me or get me involved I know I get it."

"Good I'm glad you were listening…" _Sonny replies and then says _"So I'm gonna have Rick and Marco be with you from now on or at least until things are handled on the Sorel front. And the same thing goes with them do not go anywhere without them…do not ditch them and go off on your own" _he blinks a few times as he stares into her eyes _"This is a serious situation Caroline I need to know that you are safe at all times."

"I promised you already that I wouldn't Sonny and I won't…" _Carly tells him seeing the worry in his eyes_

_Sonny places a kiss onto her lips before pulling back and saying _"Okay I'm gonna go to the warehouse for a while but I won't be long since I have dinner to prepare for our date tonight."

_With a smile, Carly says _"Mmmm I can't wait…"

_Their lips come together for one last slow luscious kiss; Sonny made sure to make it a good one since he wouldn't see her for a while._

_Finally pulling back from her lips_ "Okay so have fun shopping…" _Sonny tells her in a low raspy tone and then pulls out his wallet and takes a credit card out handing it to her _"Here take this it has no limit on it. Until I set you up with an account you can use this to shop to you drop."

_With a little smile, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip and slips the credit card from between his fingers _"Shop until I drop…I like the sound of that" _she says with a grin and then tells him _"Although when you get the bill you're probably gonna regret giving it to me."

**Puerto Rico – Casino Office**

_In Sonny's casino office that he had made his own, Carlos sits behind his desk looking down at his cell phone; he was waiting for a call…a call that should have came by now but hadn't and that was making him nervous. He was getting nervous more and more by the minute since the eyes Sonny had watching him seemed like they were following him around even more now. _

_When Carlos first came to the casino earlier this morning it seemed like every step he took was being watched…or maybe that was just him being paranoid since he hasn't heard back from the shooter he hired to kill Sonny. That was the call he was impatiently waiting for as he continues to stare down at his cell phone; since he hadn't heard from the guy that had to mean one thing and it wasn't anything good._

_Finally picking up his cell phone Carlos makes an important phone call_ "We're gonna have to move to plan B and we're gonna have to move on it quickly…"_ he immediately says into the phone when the other line is picked up_ "The shooter I sent to Port Charles hasn't contacted me back yet so that can only mean one thing…"

_Cutting him off_ "Yeah that he's dead!" _Sorel yells and then says_ "Sonny offed the guy but I bet not before he got him to give you up! I told you we should have just stuck with my plan to kidnap his newest bed partner! Now Corinthos doesn't just suspect you're working with me he knows you are and we've lost our element of surprise! "

"Look I don't have time for your I told you so's…" _Carlos snaps back in a sharp whisper into the phone not wanting to be too loud that he can be heard by Sonny's spies watching him_ "And Plan B is not to grab the girl…I have another plan that will be more effective and will not fail this time…and just to make sure it doesn't I'm going to Port Charles myself."

"Not without me you're not!" _Sorel tells him_

"Fine whatever but if you're coming with me then you are gonna have to make sure to lay low and not be seen because Sonny's men will spot you in a second…"

"Yeah well thanks to your botched hit with an incompetent shooter Sonny's men will be looking for you too once they realize you've left Puerto Rico; so don't talk to me like I'm some idiot! And what is this Plan B of yours anyway?!"

"I have an inside man with Sonny's people…" _Carlos tells him and then says_ "That's all I can say right now there are too many ears around this place. I'll fill you in with the rest on our way to Port Charles. Be ready to do when I get there!" _Carlos tells him and then ends the call_

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

_At his desk, Sonny looks over to Benny who is sitting across from him and Max and Johnny who are standing…_

"I asked you two to come here today instead of guarding Caroline because I'm reassigning you…" _Sonny says to Max and Johnny_

_Max and Johnny pass a worried look to each other thinking that they were still in trouble and Sonny was still upset with them._

"Boss…" _Johnny starts out to speak_

_Cutting him off, Sonny holds up a hand as he says _"Yesterday you two proved yourselves worthy with how you spotted that shooter in time…and because of that I want you both with me."_ Needless to say the two guards were relieved they weren't in trouble. Sonny continues on to say_ "I need you two to stay sharp like you were yesterday because Carlos and Sorel will be making another move soon. They have to know that the guy they sent to assassinate me is dead by now and I'm sure they've also figured out that their incompetent hitman spilled his guts and that I now know for sure they are working together."

"We have our people keeping a close eye on Carlos…" _Benny tells Sonny _"If he makes a move we'll know about it…or if you want we can just have our people pick him up before he can disappear."

_Shaking his head, Sonny says _"If we go after Carlos now then we won't have Sorel and I want both of the sons of bitches! Carlos will lead us straight to Sorel all we gotta do is wait. Whatever their next attempt is it will be more aggressive so we need to increase security and have everyone on high alert."

"Already done sir I talked to Jason a little while ago before you got here…" _Benny tells him and then says _"I made all the adjustments as Jason asked; he said you and he already discussed it so I went ahead and did as he ordered."

_With a nod, Sonny replies _"Yes Jason and I did discuss things yesterday but for future reference wait until you hear from me since I am after all the boss around here."

"Yes sir, of course sir I'm sorry I should have waited until I heard directly from you." _Benny quickly apologizes_

"Since time is of the essence I will let it go this time; Jason is my right hand but I am still the boss so remember that."

"Yes sir…"

_Just then the door opens and Jason comes walking inside_ "Sonny good you're here I just spoke with Hector in Puerto Rico…Carlos has disappeared."

"What do you mean he's disappeared?" _Sonny snaps out not pleased with that information _"Our people were supposed to be watching his every move."

"They were Sonny but somehow he managed to ditch them…" _Jason tells him and then further explains _"Hector said that Carlos has been in your office since he arrived at the casino but when he went to go in the office with an excuse that he needed a signature on some papers he found the office was empty. Nobody saw him leave out."

"Damn it! He had to of taken the secret passage exit to slip out unnoticed…" _Sonny curses and then says_ "You know what it doesn't matter because we know he's on his way here."

"All security measures have been taken and increased as we discussed yesterday so if Carlos and Sorel do show up in town we will catch them both." _Jason replies_

_With a slight nod, Sonny nods and then says to Max, Johnny and Benny _"You can go now I need to speak with Jason in private."

_Max, Johnny and Benny leave out of the office closing the door behind them; Jason sits in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looks across to Sonny._

"Thanks for setting everything up…" _Sonny tells him_

"No problem." _Jason simply replies_

"Jason I know you maybe kind of got use to running things while I was gone for months on the Island after Brenda betrayed me…you got use to giving orders and stuff but now that I'm back I'm the one in charge and will issue out all orders. I know we can't waist time with Carlos and Sorel teaming up and coming after me so you went ahead and did what you did…it's okay this time but in the future unless I tell you to give out orders you wait for me to tell you first. Is that understood?"

"Understood" _Jason replies with a nod_

"Good…now with all of this extra security around we should be able to find Carlos and Sorel when they get here and then we can end this. I don't want anything to happen to Caroline because of all of this…"

"Nothing will happen to Carly we will both make sure of it."

"You know uh…Caroline made a suggestion that the three of us get together for dinner; she wants us to bond as friends."

"But we're already friends so why would we have to bond some more?"

"She just thinks it would be good for us to spend some time together as friends…" _Sonny tells him but leaves out the main reason which was to rid all thoughts of jealousy he had._

"Okay sure…sounds good just let me know when." _Jason replies_

_Sonny tells him_ "Well it won't be right away…at least not until we have this whole mess settled with Sorel and Carlos. I'll let you know when."

"Sure whatever…"

_Standing up from his chair, Sonny says _"So can you handle things around here for the rest of the day…I promised Caroline a date tonight at the penthouse; this will be my first time cooking for her and I want it to be special."

_With a little grin, Jason replies _"Yeah sure don't worry about anything around here. If something comes up I'll handle it…unless you want me to call you." _he asks since he made a big deal about him waiting for his orders_

"Uh…only call if it's real important; other than that I don't want any interruptions so you can handle it tonight." _Sonny tells him and then heads towards the door _"I'm gonna go ahead and go since I have a stop to make first before I head back to the penthouse."

"If you want I can handle whatever it is for you so you can go and cook for Carly." _Jason tells him_

_Opening the door, Sonny turns back to look at him _"No that's okay I got it; besides it's a surprise I'm picking up for my date."

**Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4**

_After a couple of hours of shopping and finding the perfect outfit to wear tonight, Carly comes walking inside the penthouse with Rick and Marco following behind her both carrying many shopping bags._

_Placing her purse down on the desk_ "Sonny…"_ Carly calls out his name wondering if he was home_

"Ms. Benson where do you want us to put these?" _Rick asks_

"Oh can you take them upstairs to the bedroom for me…thanks." _Carly tells them_

_As Rick and Marco head upstairs with the shopping bags, Sonny comes walking out of the kitchen_ "Back so soon…" _he says walking over to her and then takes her into his arms wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close_

"What are you talking about I've been gone for hours I practically brought up all the stores…" _Carly tells him just before he captures her lips in a kiss. _"Sonneee…Rick and Marco will be back down any second." _she tells him pulling back from his lips not wanting to get caught making out by the guards_ "They just went up to take my bags to the bedroom."

_As if on cue, Rick and Marco come walking back down the stairs _"Was there anything else you needed Ms. Benson?" _Marco asks_

_Sonny quickly replies _"No that will be all for tonight you can go." _once they leave out the door, he looks back to her and says _"Okay they're gone now can I get back to kissing you right here…"

_Placing a finger to his lips, Carly asks with a little giggle_ "Don't you have some cooking to do for our date?" _she pauses getting a thought _"Or do you have to cancel because of business?"

_Shaking his head, Sonny says_ "Nobody's canceling anything we are having our date as planned and on schedule. Dinner will be ready soon so why don't you go upstairs and change while I put the finishing touches on everything down here."

_Smiling, Carly replies _"We are really having our first date?"

"As soon as you go get ready we are…" _Sonny says with a hint of his dimples making an appearance_ "I promised you the best first date ever and that's what you're gonna get." _he places a soft sweet kiss onto her lips and then says _"Oh and you know what…I may have a little surprise for you later."

_Getting excited, Carly asks _"What kind of surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it…" _Sonny says with a dimpled grin and then walks her over to the stairs as he says_ "You know what why don't you go upstairs and relax in a nice long bubble bath…take your time. When you're finished everything will be ready…"

"That does sound nice after a long day of shopping…" _Carly says and then gives him one last kiss before she walks up the stairs._

_Once Sonny heard the bedroom door close he claps his hands together as he goes back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner…_

_A little while later after taking a long hot bubble bath like he suggested, Carly is now dressed in her new outfit as she comes walking down the hallway and to the top of the staircase_

"Sonny…" _Carly calls out his name and looks down at him lighting the candles on the table _

_Sonny looks up at the stairs and sees her standing there_ "Wow…" _he says as he stares up at her looking so beautiful_

_Smiling, Carly walks down the stairs and stands on the last step as she asks _"You like?"

_Sonny walks over to her and helps her down the last step then gently pulls her to him _"Mmmm let me show you how much I like." _he captures her lips in a soft sweet kiss_

_They stand at the bottom of the stairs kissing until Carly finally leans back and then wipes off the lipstick from his lips…_ "Everything looks beautiful you have really out done yourself." _she says while looking around taking in the dim lighting and the lit candles along with the fire in the fireplace._

"Everything looks beautiful from where I'm standing…" _Sonny says looking only at her_

_Looking back into his eyes, Carly felt her heart skip a beat with the way he was looking at her like she was the only woman him…_

"Something smells good…is dinner ready?"

"It is…" _Sonny replies in a soft tone and then says _"But first thing is first." _he turns to the dining table and starts to open a bottle of champagne _

_Watching him with a smile across her face, Carly anxiously awaits for him to get the bottle open with a POP of the cork…_

"Here we go…" _Sonny says as he hands her a glass and then pours the champagne inside_

"To my…beautiful date…" _Sonny says and then pours himself a glass_

"To my very handsome very romantic date…" _Carly replies_

_They stare into each other's eyes…_

_Clinking the glasses together they each sip at their champagne will still looking at each other…_

"Mmm this is very good…" _Carly says _

_Taking the glass from her hand, Sonny places both of their glasses onto the dining table _"Why don't you have a seat…" _he says and then pulls out her chair to help her sit_ "And I'll go in the kitchen and get our dinner..."

"So what take out did you get?" _Carly teases him_

_Sonny looks down at her_ "You're gonna pay for that…" _he smirks _"And there is no take out in my kitchen. You will see once you taste my cooking you'll love it."

"I'll be the judge of that…" _Carly replies and then watches as he disappears into the kitchen _

_Moments later, Sonny comes out with two plates and sets one in front of her _"I present you with your dinner…chicken carbonara" _he sits down in the chair on the side from her and places his plate down as well_ "Bonappittete

_Looking down at her plate, Carly says _"Mmmm looks good…smells good too."

"Wait until you taste it." _Dimpling, Sonny watches her as she picks up her fork_

_After taking her first bite, Carly says _"Mmmm…this is wonderful Sonny." _she goes back in for another bite_

"Didn't I tell you you'd love it?" _Sonny says with a little grin_

"Come on Sonny…confess. What Italian restaurant did you get this from?"

"What is it gonna take for you to believe that I made it myself?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh_ "I am a master cook and I don't pass off takeout for my cooking."

"Okay say I believe you…tell me how you learned to cook."

"I learned from my mother…she was a great cook and I also picked up a few tricks from her best friend Mrs. Curello." _Sonny tells her and then says _"Whenever they would cook I'd watch and they'd let me help."

"Somehow I can't picture you cooking in the kitchen as a kid…more like running around chasing girls and flashing your dimples to get what you want."

_With a smirk, Sonny asks _"You mean like this?" _he flashes his dimples at her_

_Carly laughs a little as she shakes her head at him_ "Exactly like that…and put those away you already got me to move in with you."

_As they ate their dinner Carly asked about his mother since he brought her up before and Sonny told her about Adella but made sure to leave out Deke and the abuse they endured; their first date wasn't the time to get into a heavy discussion like that. Carly in return told him about Virginia, growing up in Florida and how much she loved the beach. Sonny told her about his Island and that maybe one day he could take her there if she wanted. Of course Carly loved the idea since she was missing going to the beach a lot…_

_Once they finished eating, Sonny cleared the table taking their plates into the kitchen; when he comes out of the kitchen he sees her standing looking out the terrace windows with her champagne glass in her hand._

_Walking over to her, Sonny takes her glass putting it back down onto the table and then stands behind her wrapping his arms around her waist…_ "How are you doin? Are you enjoying our first date so far?"

_Looking over her shoulder at him, Carly replies _"So far so good…but I would love it if we could dance."

"I think that can be arranged…"_ Sonny tells her and then unwraps his arms from around her waist then takes her hand leading her into the middle of the room. Slipping her hand free he walks over to the stereo to pick out some music_

_Carly watches him and then smiles as she looks around the room _"You know this place could use some redecorating…what do you think about replacing the coffee table with a nice big huge ottoman?"

_Looking over to her while holding a CD in his hand, Sonny replies _"What's wrong with my coffee table?"

"It's boring and besides if we got a big comfy ottoman we could use it in many fun and different ways…" _Carly says and then winks at him hoping he'd get her unsaid message_

_Sonny definitely understood what she was getting at and he was liking that idea a whole lot _"I'll get you one tomorrow…"

_Putting the CD in the stereo, Sonny walks back over to her as the smooth music began to play; he wraps his arms back around her waist…_

_As the smooth music plays they began to slow dance together; Carly closes her eyes as she holds onto him and follows his lead…_

"You got something in your pocket…"

"I do…" _Sonny says and then asks into her ear in a low raspy tone_ "What do you think it could be?"

_Nibbling on her bottom lip with a little smile, Carly looks at him getting excited _"Is it my surprise?"

"I don't know there's only one way to find out…" _Sonny says and then tells her _"Why don't you take a look and see what it is?"

_With a smile, Carly places her hand onto the side of his face and then asks _"What did you get me?"

_Reaching into his breast pocket of his suit jacket, Carly pulls out a small black rectangular box and Sonny watches her face as she opens it and sees the ruby necklace inside…_

"Oh my God…Sonny it's beautiful." _Carly says looking up at him and then back down at the necklace again_

_Dimpling at her, Sonny asks _"You gonna look at it or wear it?"

"I'd like to wear it please…" _Carly replies and then says _"Can you help me put it on?" _she takes the necklace out of the box and gives it to him_

"Turn around…" _Sonny tells her as he quickly places the box onto the desk _

_Carly turns around and moves her hair to the side for him as she closes her eyes and he puts it on her…_

"Okay here we go…it's a tiny little thing but I'm gonna get it on you here." _Sonny says as he works to get the clasp open and closed back securely _

_Placing his hands onto her shoulders once he's finished putting it on, Sonny says _"You can turn around now."

_Carly turns around and then places a hand onto the necklace and says _"What do you think?"

"Beautiful…but not as beautiful as the lady wearing it." _Sonny tells her_

"Thank you…" _Carly says in a soft whisper_

_Lightly wetting his lips as he glances down to her mouth and then looks back into her eyes _"Come'er" _he whispers back needing to kiss her and feel her body pressed against his_

_Sonny places his hands onto her hips and Carly inches closer and closer to him until Sonny finally captures her lips_

_Sonny places a hand onto the side of her face and Carly does the same as they began to get lost in each other while kissing so passionately…_

_Pulling back from his lips_ "Take me upstairs to our bed…" _Carly whispers against his lips_

"What about our date?" _Sonny asks keeping his hands on her face and staring into her eyes_

"Upstairs…" _Carly tells him and then places a soft quick kiss onto his lips before pulling back and saying_ "Or do you have a problem continuing our date in our bed."

"No problem at all…" _Sonny replies and not a second later did he sweep her up off of her feet and carry her up the stairs to their bedroom _

**Carlos and Sorel's Port Charles Safe House**

"This place is a dump…" _Sorel says looking around the small room_

_They had arrived in town about an hour ago and came straight to their new hiding spot making sure to keep a low profile_

"Well what did you expect we can't exactly go stay at a fancy hotel?!" _Carlos snaps back_

"I know that I'm not stupid!" _Sorel replies_ "So when is this guy supposed to get here? Or has Corinthos figured out his loyalties have changed in which case that means he won't be coming and we're sitting ducks."

"Will you stop being so paranoid; Sonny doesn't suspect a thing."

"Then where is he?"

"He'll be here! I just called him ten minutes ago give him time to get here" _Carlos snaps back. There is a knock on the door and both Sorel and Carlos look over to the door. _"That's him now."

"Well it's about time…" _Sorel grumbles_

_Carlos goes over to the door opening it; Rick one of Sonny's guards comes walking inside and Carlos closes the door behind him…_

"Nobody saw you come here?" _Carlos asks_

"No I made sure of it" _Rick replies_

"So you're the mole Carlos has in Corinthos' organization…" _Sorel says as he stands up from the couch and walks over to him_ "What made you decide to turn your back on Sonny and come work for us? Or is this some sort of trick; you're making us think you're on our side when your loyalties are really with Sonny?" _he says getting in his face staring him down trying to intimidate him_

"There is no trick I'm on your side…" _Rick replies standing his ground letting Sorel know that he's not intimidated _"And the big payoff I'm getting along with my new position as right hand in the organization assures that I stay on your side."

"Okay enough of this…" _Carlos says as he steps between them giving Sorel a push back _"We need to discuss the plan."

"About that we may have a problem…" _Rick says_

"What kind of problem?" _Sorel snaps back_

"Sonny has me reassigned to guard his girlfriend Carly so it's not gonna be easy planting that bomb now that I'm stuck following her around on countless shopping sprees."

"I don't care how hard it is you're gonna find a way to do it…" _Carlos tells him and then says _"For what I'm paying you I think you can take the risk just make sure you don't get caught!"

"I'll do it but like I said it won't be easy and it may take longer to pull off since I won't be at the warehouse as much." _Rick replies_

"How much longer is it gonna take?! I want this over and done with! I'm tired of having to hide like this!" _Sorel argues not liking that this was gonna take longer than he thought_

"I don't know…maybe a week."

"You got one week and that's it…" _Carlos tells him and then says _"If Sonny isn't taken care of by one week's time then I'm gonna take care of you. Understood…"

"Understood…" _Rick replies_

**Harbor View Towers – Sonny and Carly's Bedroom**

_Upstairs in their bedroom, Sonny stands behind Carly as he places a soft kiss onto her shoulder and then trails soft wet kisses up the side of her neck and below her ear. With her eyes closed, Carly has a lazy smile on her face loving the feel of his soft lips kissing her so lovingly at her special spot that always drives her crazy. _

_Slowly Sonny began to unzip her top from behind as his lips take possession of hers when she looks over her shoulder at him. As his tongue slips into her mouth swirling around with hers, Sonny lowers her top down and off letting it fall to the floor. Carly turns around as she pulls out of his kiss and stands before him half naked; Sonny's eyes zero in on the ruby necklace she's wearing and her naked breasts as he lightly wets his lips. A light shudder goes through her body with the look in his eyes as he stood there staring at her._

"You're so beautiful you know that…" _Sonny tells her and then places his hands onto her hips pulling her into his personal space_

_Carly wraps her arms around his neck as their lips press together for another kiss although it doesn't last long since she starts to lower his suit jacket off his shoulders. Sonny pulls back from her lips and takes off his suit jacket; she starts to nibble on her bottom lip as she helps him take off his shirt as well. Although Carly was completely happy and exactly where she wanted to be she began to get a little nervous. _

_Things couldn't be any better in her life right now which is what was starting to worry her…things were never this good when it came to her life. She was afraid that if she's too happy that something will happen to mess it up…it was like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop or something. Once his shirt is off, Sonny looks back into her eyes…_

_Sensing something was bothering her since she was biting on her lip again, Sonny places a hand to the side of her face as he asks_ "Hey…you okay?" _he places his hands back down onto her waist_

"Just a little nervous…" _Carly starts to nibble on her bottom lip again as she places her hands on the waistline of his pants_

_With a concerned look, Sonny says _"I can see that but the question is why?"

"Because I'm happy…" _Carly confesses with an exhale of a shaky breath_

"Being happy is a good thing…" _Sonny replies with a little hint of his dimples and then asks _"Why do you look so scared about being happy?"

"Because whenever things are this good in my life something either happens to mess it up or I find some sort of way to sabotage it and it all goes away. I don't want that to happen with you. I just feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop but instead of a shoe it's an anvil that will land right on top of my head."

_Shaking his head, Sonny places his hands onto the side of her shoulders giving them a gentle rub as he stares into her eyes _"Nothing's gonna happen to mess it up Caroline…"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm telling you okay and you can trust me…" _Sonny tells her_ "Now kiss me…"

_Carly leans forward and their lips come together for another passionate kiss as her bare breasts press against his chest; before long they began to finish undressing each other until they were both completely naked and are now hidden underneath the blue satin sheets kissing hungrily as they made passionate love all through the night._

**One Week Later – Sonny's Office at the Warehouse**

_Sitting behind his desk, Sonny tried to concentrate on some paperwork but he found his mind drifting off thinking about the past week. Things were going great for him and Caroline they were happily living together and loving every minute of it. He loved having her to come home to and make love with…he couldn't believe that he'd fallen so hard and so fast for a woman like this. Even Brenda had stopped coming around getting in Caroline's face and trying to get him to take her back. Sonny was also true to his word he'd gotten rid of his coffee table and there was now a huge comfy ottoman in its place that she picked out…a hint of his dimples appear when he thinks about their christening it that very night._

_The only problem Sonny had was the fact that they hadn't found Sorel or Carlos; he was hoping to have this mess taken care of by now but they hadn't made any kind of move against him yet and that worried Sonny. Now with business back on his mind, Sonny began to wonder what Carlos and Sorel's next move would be and when they would finally strike. He and Jason would have to be ready for whatever they had planned and Sonny was confident that they were. He'd taken all security measures possible and he had Caroline guarded keeping her safe and protected._

_Benny comes walking into the office_ "Boss do you have those papers signed for me? I'll take care of them before I get ready to leave for the day" _he tells him as it has been a long day and he was ready to go home to his wife and relax._

"Yeah uh…they're right here." _Sonny says then hands him the papers and asks _"Anything new to report on Sorel and Carlos?"

_Shaking his head_ "Sorry boss I'm afraid not…there have been no reports on anyone spotting them in town. Are you sure they will come here even though they know if they get caught they're dead?"

"I know they are here somewhere…" _Sonny replies now frustrated _"I know how both Sorel and Carlos think…"_ he stands up from his chair and walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink _"Since their attempt to assassinate me didn't work they will want to be here to make sure their next attempt doesn't fail. They're both here in Port Charles I know it…we just have to find them." _he drinks down the liquor in the glass_

_Benny nods slightly and then asks _"Was there anything else you needed before I leave?"

"No you can go on and leave…tell Martha I said hello." _Sonny replies_

"Will do…" _Benny replies _

_As Benny is leaving out, Max and Johnny come walking in _"Boss do you want us to bring the car around?"

"Yeah uh…you can go ahead I'll be ready to go in a little bit I just have a few calls to make it shouldn't take long." _Sonny tells them_

_Max and Johnny nod and then leave to go get the car…_

_Hearing a ringing, Sonny takes out his cell phone and a smile comes to his face when he sees who it is from the caller ID_ "Hey I'm almost done here I'll be on my way soon so you don't have to ask…"

_Carly smirks that he knew what she was gonna say_ "Okay psychic Sonny I won't ask…anyways I'm on my way back home too. I decided to go for a walk in the park after of course doing some more shopping." _she was sitting on one of the swings with her cell phone to her ear_

"I tell you what why don't I just buy you the whole damn Whyndom's Department Store that would probably save me a lot more money." _Sonny replies with a little chuckle_

"Shut up…" _Carly says with a giggle… _

"So what do you think about going out tonight to the No Name…we can have a little dinner and do a little dancing."

"Sound good…" _Carly replies with a smile and then asks _"But are you sure it's okay to go out with business still being intense…"

"I don't want you to worry about business you let me do the worrying about that okay…" _Sonny tells her and then says _"Besides I think a night out will do us good since I know you hate having to be cooped up in the penthouse."

"I will go home right now and get ready then…" _Carly replies_ "Actually I'm starved I haven't ate anything since this morning."

"All you ate was toast this morning instead of the omelet I made for you; of course you're hungry if you haven't eaten anything since then."

"Do not bring up that omelet I can still smell it…" _Carly says with a disgusted look _"It made me nauseous then and it's making me nauseous now just thinking about it. I don't know what you put in it but just smelling it made me sick."

"Maybe you're coming down with something because there was nothing wrong with the omelet." _Sonny tells her defending his cooking and then asks_ "Do you think you will be up for going out tonight?"

"Yes I will be fine as long as you stop talking about that omelet…" _Carly tells him _

"I'll be home soon…" _Sonny replies and then adds in_ "I just need to make a few calls before I leave and I'll be on my way."

"Okay I'll see you when you get home." _Carly says and then ends the call putting her cell phone back inside her purse. _

_All of a sudden Carly gets a strange feeling like she was being watched; still sitting on the swing she looks around but doesn't see anyone or anything suspicious. _

"Okay boys I'm ready to go…"_ Carly says to her guards standing nearby and then takes another look around still feeling like she was being watched. Once again not seeing anything out of the ordinary, Carly just shrugs it off telling herself it was nothing_ "What do you say we head back to the car…" _she says standing up from the swing looking over to Rick and Marco_

_Just as she's about to walk back to where the car is with Rick and Marco following her, Carly finds herself running into Bobbie and Luke. She hadn't seen or talked to Bobbie since their fight in the hospital locker room and the last time she saw Luke was when he offered her a job. _

"Well if it isn't Caroline…" _Luke says with a grin _

_Marco places a hand onto Carly's shoulder and says _"I'll go ahead and get the car and you and Rick can meet me."

"Okay you go I'll stay with Rick; this won't take long though." _Carly tells him and then looks over to Luke _

"Don't you look expensive and well taken care of…" _he says noticing the designer jacket she was wearing along with her expensive boots and what looked like a ruby necklace around her neck._ "I guess since it looks like you're not wanting for money that you're turning down my job offer."

"Yeah I forgot to call you back about that…" _Carly replies looking straight at Luke and ignoring Bobbie standing next to him_ "I won't be accepting the job but thanks anyway."

"What job offer?" _Bobbie asks curiously looking to Luke and then back to Carly_ "Luke offered you a job?"

"You know what I have a dinner date with Sonny so I'm gonna go…" _Carly looks and speaks only to Luke as she ignores Bobbie completely_

"Carly wait…"_ Bobbie says when Carly started to walk around them and then places a hand onto her shoulder making her turn to face her _"I spoke with Luke and he was telling me that you maybe had something you wanted to say to me…although I'm starting to think he's wrong since you're ignoring me."

_Shooting a glare over to Luke _"Oh really Luke said that? Well he was mistaken…" _Carly says looking straight at Luke and then finally looks at Bobbie as she says _"There is nothing I have, need or want to say to you so if you don't mind I have to go now." _with that said, Carly walks around them without looking back…_

_Bobbie exhales a breath as she watches Carly leave…_ "I guess you were wrong when you said Carly lied about being with Tony and wanted to confess the truth to me."

"She did lie about cheating with Tony she told me so herself when I called her to come over to the club…" _Luke tells her and then sees her still looking in the direction Carly left in _"You still feel a connection to the girl don't you and its hurting you the way she's acting towards you and that she won't tell you the truth."

_Shrugging her shoulders, Bobbie says_ "I don't know why I'm letting her attitude get to me like it is…for whatever reason I feel a connection to her. I don't know what it is but it's time for me to move on. I have a son I need to focus on…" _when she starts to walk again heading back towards Kelly's Bobbie turns around seeing Luke wasn't walking with her _"You coming?"

"You go ahead I'll catch up with you later…"

_When Bobbie turns to leave again, Luke turns to hurry up and see if he could catch up to Carly hopefully she was still in the park and hadn't left yet. Running down the pathway, Luke tries to see if he could catch up with her…_

_Carly was standing on the sidewalk and near a cluster of trees as she waits for Marco come back with the car. With her hands folded she takes a look around getting that feeling like she was being watched again…_

"Rick can you…" _Carly stops mid sentence when she doesn't see the guard anywhere around_ "Rick…" _she calls out his name and then walks over towards the trees to see if he was over there maybe sensed the same thing she did and was taking a look around. _"Rick…" _she calls his name out again_

_Sorel and Rick were stayed hidden as they watched Carly walking towards them but it was obvious she wasn't aware they were watching her. Rick did sense someone was following them and he did go to check it out and when he did he found Sorel. Sorel told him to keep his mouth shut and that he wanted to grab Carly as a backup plan._

_It was Sorel's reasoning that even if their plan to kill Sonny worked that they still had Jason Morgan to deal with so they could use Carly in that way. Of course Carlos didn't agree with his kidnapping plan but Sorel was determined and in the end Carlos told him that he better not get caught because if he did he was on his own. _

_As Carly got closer to where they were, Sorel silently gestured for Rick to sneak up behind her while he distracted her; they would grab her real quick before Marco got back with the car._

_Finally Sorel steps out in front of her _"Hello beautiful…we meet again."

_Shocked as he eyes open wide, Carly says _"Sorel…"

"Don't make this difficult…" _Sorel tells her and then says _"You're coming with me."

_Carly quickly turns around and makes a run for it but doesn't get too far as she winds up running into someone _"Rick thank God!"

_Just when Rick was about to reveal that he knew where Sorel was and that he was taking her to him Luke comes running over to her out of breath _"I swear you're a hard one to track down Caroline…"

_Sorel curses as he quickly steps out of sight and disappears before Luke saw him…_

_Still in panic mode over seeing Sorel _"Rick, Sorel is here!" _she points to where she saw him at _"Over there! He tried to take me with him but I ran…"

_Since Luke was there, Rick decides not to blow his cover as he says _"Stay here I'll go check it out…"

"What's going on? Did you say you saw Sorel?" _Luke asks. Carly was so relieved that she was able to get away from Sorel that she throws her arms around Luke giving him a hug _"Darlin I know I'm irresistible to women but I don't think Sonny will take kindly to his woman coming on to me."

_Getting a smell of his aftershave, Carly began to get nauseous again as she puts a hand over her mouth stepping away from him _"Don't flatter yourself old man…"

"Hey who you calling old?" _Luke says with a frown and then looks at her noticing she looked like she was about to throw up any second _"Uh Caroline you're looking kind of green around the gills…if you're gonna hurl make sure you don't get it on me."

_At that moment, Marco comes driving up with the car then gets out and walks over to them _

"What in the world kind of after shave are you wearing...it stinks"

_A thought comes to him_ "You know when Laura was pregnant with Lucky and Lulu she couldn't stand the smell of my aftershave either…" _Luke says with a grin _

_Shooting another glare over to him, Carly says _"Don't even go there Luke…" _there was no way she could be pregnant she took a pregnancy test and it was negative._

"What I didn't say anything?"

_Seeing Marco walking towards her, Carly says _"Good you're back what took you so long?"

"Sorry about that but for some reason the car wouldn't start so I had to check under the hood." _Marco tells her and then asks _"Where's Rick?"

"He went to look for Sorel…" _Carly tells him and then says _"I saw Sorel he tried to kidnap me but I got away. Rick went to go check and see if he's still around."

_Rick comes running back over_ "No sign of Sorel anywhere…" _Rick lies and then asks _"Are you sure you it was him you saw?"

"I know what the guy looks like of course it was him!" _Carly snaps back at him_

"Well he's gone now…" _Rick replies and then looks to Marco and says _"I checked all around and didn't see any trace of him but I think we should get Ms. Benson back to the penthouse anyway."

"Right…" _Marco agrees_

_Luke watches them walk Carly to the car and decides not to say anything since it looked like some major mob business was about to go down when Sonny found out Carly was almost kidnapped by Sorel; he would have to talk with Carly another time about Bobbie…_

_Marco opens the back door for Carly to get inside and then close it; Rick gets in the driver's seat and Marco in the passengers._

"I'll call Mr. Corinthos and let him know what happened…" _Marco tells Carly_

"No that's okay I'll call him when we get back to the penthouse…" _Carly quickly replies _

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

_Sonny stands up from his chair behind his desk ready to leave since he was finished making his calls; as he's about to walk around his desk his cell phone starts to ring._

_Looking at the caller ID seeing it was Caroline calling again, Sonny answers _"I'm leaving right now…" _he walks around the desk and towards the door_

_Stepping off the elevator and heading towards the door, Carly cuts him off as she says_ "Sonny…" _she's not able to get another word out before the line goes dead. _

_Sonny heard her voice say his name but that was all he heard because not a second later was there a huge explosion in the warehouse and he is thrown to the ground unconscious. _

**End of Chapter 10**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**No Ordinary Love**

**Author's Note**: What's UP Everyone I want to send out my thanks for all of your wonderful feedback! I'm so happy to see that everyone is enjoying NOL and also are enjoying the additional nods to S&C's actual history I'm putting in the story as well. As I said from the beginning when I first started writing that I would have some parts of their history throughout the story. Okay so in the last chapter you saw the results of the pregnancy test but were the results true or not? LOL I think most of you have figured that out already. Yes Rick is a traitor and working with Sorel and Carlos; they almost got to Carly in the last chapter but thanks to Luke showing up at the right time they didn't succeed. However they were successful in setting the bomb in the warehouse. I know everyone is anxious to find out what happens with Sonny and are worried if he's okay or not but I just want to remind everyone that I'm a SonnyFanFirst and a Die Hard S&C Fan 4Life so you know what that means LOL you won't have to worry too much.

**Chapter 11**

_Stepping off the elevator and heading towards the door, Carly cuts him off as she says_ "Sonny…" _she's not able to get another word out before the line goes dead. Stopping in place getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach_ "Sonny!" _she pulls the phone from her ear and looks down at it in her hand _"The line went dead…"

_Rick watches Carly as Marco places a hand onto her shoulder saying _"Maybe it was just a bad connection. Let's just get you inside the penthouse and you can try to call again."

"No…" _Carly says shaking her head _"Something is wrong I can feel it. Something is wrong with Sonny you have to take me to the warehouse right now." _she turns and walks the small distance back to the elevator _

_Marco quickly steps in front of her before she could press the elevator button _"Carly I don't think that's a good idea not after what almost happened at the park with Sorel. The boss would want us to make sure you are safe and you are safe here. Please just stay here and let us protect you." _Marco tries to tell her_

"I said NO!" _Carly argues back and then tells him _"Now you can either take me to the warehouse or I'll go by myself!"

_Rick stood back silently watching Marco try to convince Carly not to leave and as he watched them he was inwardly trying to figure out a way to grab Carly without getting caught. Marco was always around and it would be harder to grab her here at the penthouse. It was hard enough to plant that firebomb at the warehouse but he still managed to do it early this morning before coming on babysitting duty. Carlos was insistent that he pant the bomb or else it would mean his life…the plan was set the bomb where it wouldn't be spotted and at the end of the day when Sonny would be alone Carlos would trigger the bomb from a remote device making it go off. Since Sonny was always the last to leave the office he would be the only casualty and even if there were a few stragglers around then so be it._

"Marco move out of my way I'm going to the warehouse with or without you!" _Carly says as she tries to reach around him to press the elevator button_

_Placing his hands onto her shoulders, Marco walks her backward some putting some distance between her and the elevator with Carly struggling and fighting him all the way…_

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." _Marco looks over to Rick seeing he was just standing there looking at them not saying a word _"A little help here would be nice!"

_Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Rick says _"Sorry….I'll get the door and you bring her inside." _he'd gotten an idea in that instant to allow Marco to take Carly inside the penthouse and while his back was turned he'd knock him out and take Carly_

_Just then the elevator doors open and Jason steps off seeing Marco struggling to get Carly to go inside the penthouse…_ "What the hell is going on here?!"

_Rick inwardly curses when Jason showed up out of nowhere!_

"Jason!" _Carly calls out to him. She stomps her heel onto Marco's foot and then pushes past him while he's limping in pain _"They won't let me go to the warehouse! Something is wrong with Sonny I can feel it! You have to come with me…"

"Whoa, whoa slow down…" _Jason says placing his hands onto her shoulders looking her in the eyes _"Now take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong and why you think something is wrong with Sonny?"

"I was on the phone with Sonny and the line all of a sudden went dead…"

"Okay the phone line was cut off when you were talking to Sonny but I still don't understand why you would automatically think that means something is wrong." _Jason says_

"Sorel is here in town Jason!" _Carly yells back _"He tried to kidnap me but I got away and that's what my phone call to Sonny was about. I was trying to tell him about it but…"

"Wait, wait go back a minute…you said you saw Sorel? He tried to grab you?" _Jason asks_

_Exhaling a frustrated breath, Carly replies _"Yes! I was in the park and I felt like someone was watching me so I went to check it out…"

_Looking over to Marco and Rick _"And where the hell were you two when this happened?" _Jason asks_

_Marco quickly replies _"I went to go get the car and Rick stayed with Carly but when I got to the car it wouldn't start so I had to check under the hood and it took me a little while before I got back."

_Jason looks to Rick and asks _"What about you?!"

_Carly interrupts before he could reply _"Rick was the one that saved me Jason; well him and Luke Spencer. I literally ran into Rick when I took off to get away from Sorel. I told Rick I saw Sorel and he told me to stay with Luke while he went to go find Sorel."

_Confused, Jason was trying to figure everything out _"Luke was there too…okay you know what forget about Luke right now what I want to know is how Sorel even got close enough to think he could grab you. If Marco was away getting the car that suddenly wouldn't start then…" _he looks back over to Rick as he continues saying _"Where were you at? Carly said she felt like someone was watching her and she went to check it out."

_Rick inwardly scrambles to come up with an excuse _"I, I got the same feeling Carly did when she thought someone was watching her so I went to look around but didn't find anything. It was only when I was on my way back to where Carly was that she ran into me and told me she saw Sorel."

_The human lie detector that Jason is instantly got a read that something was off with Rick and the story he just spun. Staring into Rick's eyes and seeing at hint of fear in them that he was trying not to show, Jason knew that he was definitely lying and he began to wonder that since he was obviously lying where he was when Sorel tried to grab Carly did that mean that he could be working with him._

_By this time Carly was getting impatient _"Jason we don't have time to waste here with all of these questions! Sorel is here! He tried to grab me but I got away! But Sonny is the one he's really after and I have a bad feeling that something is wrong!" _she presses the elevator button over and over until it finally opens. Grabbing Jason's arm she pulls him inside the elevator with her and Marco and Rick quickly step inside before the doors close. _

_As the elevator goes down, Jason stands by Carly's side as he keeps an eye on Rick and that made the guard nervous the way he as staring at him. Carly tries calling Sonny again on her cell phone but the line doesn't pick up and just continues to ring_

_Carly turns to look at Jason and says_ "Sonny's not answering…Jason I know something is wrong I can feel it…"

"Okay maybe you should stay here and I'll go to the warehouse…"

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me so don't even try to Jason." _Carly snaps back_

"If you are right and something is wrong then Sonny would want me to make sure you are out of harms way."

"I have Marco and Rick with me so I have plenty of protection…" _Carly tells him and when Jason tries to argue back she cuts him off _"This is not up for discussion Jason I'm going and that's final. If you try to stop me I will only find a way to leave anyway but that will make me not have protection and you know Sonny wouldn't want that either. At least this way you know I'm protected."

_Exhaling a breath_ "Fine…but you stay in the car and don't get out unless I say it's safe" _Jason tells her _

_Rick's cell phone starts to ring and he reluctantly takes it out as Jason is now back to looking at him making him nervous all over again…_

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" _Jason asks when Rick doesn't answer the call right away just looking down at it in his hand._

_Rick recognizes the number on the caller ID and this definitely was not a good time to answer this call but he didn't have a choice since Jason was already suspicious of him and would be even more suspicious if he didn't answer it…_

"Hello…"

"Can you talk?" _Carlos asks_

"Hey mom. Uh no now isn't a good time to talk…I'm working." _Rick covers on his end not wanting Jason to figure out who he is actually talking to_

_Jason keeps a close eye on Rick as he listens to the one sided conversation…there was no way he was talking to his mother which was another lie. He began to wonder just who he was talking to on the phone…could it be Carlos or was it Sorel?_

"Okay then I'll make this brief…the warehouse is toast and so is Sonny since he was inside like we planned. You need to find a way to disappear and meet with me and Sorel; he told me about how you two tried but didn't succeed in grabbing Carly. You two are lucky you didn't get caught."

"Mom I'll stop by later to see you but right now I'm a little busy at the moment." _Rick replies_

_The elevator doors open and Carly quickly walks out heading to the car with Marco following behind her; Jason follows Rick out making sure to stay close in hearing distance since he was still on his cell even though he could only hear one side of the conversation._

"I don't care what you have to do but you need get here ASAP; after that stunt in the park I'm not gonna risk our plans because you and Sorel screwed up. I told him to forget about grabbing the girl but he wouldn't listen. How long do you think it's gonna take Jason Morgan to figure out you were a part of Sorel's plan to kidnap Sonny's girlfriend. Jason will figure out you're a traitor and he will torture you until you give us up. Now get the hell out of there if you want to save your own skin…you know where to meet us at." _Carlos ends the call and then looks over to Sorel with a glare _"Because of your obsession to grab Sonny's woman all of this could be for nothing if Jason figures Rick out."

_Not liking the look Carlos was giving him, Sorel glares right back at him as he replies _"As long as Rick is able to disappear before Jason gets to him then we'll be okay and can still pull off the takeover."

"You better hope he's able to or we're both dead!"

_**~Meanwhile back in the Harbor View Tower's Parking Garage~**_

"Everything okay with your mom?" _Jason asks as Rick heads for the car that Carly and Marco were already inside waiting for them_

"Uh yeah…she just wasn't feeling too well and wanted me stop by later and bring her some soup." _Rick tells him making up any excuse that came to his head hoping that he would buy it_

_Jason watches as Rick quickly opens the passenger door and gets inside…_

"Jason hurry up! Get in we have to go!" _Carly yells sticking her head out the door wondering what was taking him so long._

_Looking over to her, Jason says _"Actually you go ahead in the car and I'm gonna take my bike…but remember you stay in the car when you get to the warehouse."

"Yeah sure whatever lets just go already!" _Carly replies but of course has no intention in staying in the car especially since she couldn't shake this feeling something was wrong terribly wrong with Sonny._

**Corinthos – Morgan Warehouse**

_Outside the warehouse after the bomb went off, Johnny and Max were thrown back from the blast. Johnny was the first to start to come to as he's lying on the ground…_

_Looking up as he tries to stand up a instant panic comes over Johnny when he sees the warehouse engulfed in flames_ "Max!" _he calls out as he stands up_ "The boss is inside we gotta get him out!" _looking around he sees Max lying on the ground unconscious and rushes over to him _"Hey wake up…" _he says kneeling down to Max trying to wake him_ "Come on man wake up…" _Johnny gives the side of Max's face a slap_ "Wake up!"

_Blinking his eyes open, Max stares up at Johnny _"What the…why did you slap me?!" _he says an then groans as he tries to move to sit up_

"No time for arguing the warehouse is on fire and the boss is inside…" _Johnny tells him and then helps Max sit up_ "Come on let me help you up we gotta go in and get the boss out!"

_Max gets a little dizzy as he tries to sit up and then puts a hand to this head feeling a little trickle of blood at the side of his head_

_Seeing that Max wasn't in good enough shape to go into the building and help him find Sonny, Johnny says _"Okay you know what you stay here you're in no shape to go inside with me you must have hit your head when you were thrown from the blast." _with Max now sitting up, Johnny then tells him _"I'm gonna go inside to see if I can find the boss you stay here. Call the police tell them the warehouse is on fire and then call Jason!" _he stands up and runs into the burning warehouse_

_The sound of police and fire engine sirens could be heard from a distance as Johnny ran towards the warehouse…even though help was on the way Max still pulled out his cell phone to call Jason but realizes he wouldn't be able to make any calls since his phone was cracked from the fall he took_

"Damn it…" _Max curses since he couldn't call Jason but he was glad that there was help on the way_

_Johnny makes his way through the burning warehouse through the flames and destruction as he tries to make his way back to Sonny's office. He was only a few feet away from where Sonny's office was when he stumbles upon someone lying on the ground…_

"Boss, boss is that you…" _Johnny says while rushing over to the person on the ground but when he turns the person over he sees that it is Benny _"Benny it's Johnny are you okay."

_Benny groans as he looks up to Johnny _"You got to go find Sonny…he's still in his office." _he tells Johnny knowing that Sonny was still in his office because he was just about to leave after finishing up some last minute stuff in his own office when he walked past Sonny's office and saw that he was still inside. It wasn't but a few seconds later that he heard a huge blast and was thrown to the ground_

"I'll find him I promise but I gotta get you out of here." _Johnny tells him as he carefully helps Benny stand_

_Johnny places Benny's arm over his shoulder as he helps the elder man through the destruction and debris to get him out of the building. _

_Sonny was still lying on the floor unconscious from the being thrown from the blast and he was trapped under a fallen beam. He starts to come to as he blinks his eyes open looking around seeing his destroyed office and then the huge beam that had him trapped. No matter how much he tried to move it he couldn't get the damn thing to budge because it was too heavy to move by himself._

_Outside the warehouse was surrounded by police cars, fire engines and firemen trying to put out the fire. Mac and Taggert were amongst the police that arrived; Max went over to them to try to get them to send some help inside to help Johnny find Sonny._

"You gotta send some guys inside! The Boss is still in there. Johnny went in after him but he hasn't come back out yet…"

_Mac looks to Max and says _"Look I don't need you getting in the way okay; the firemen are here they are doing their best to put the fire out and if Sonny's still in there they will find him."

_Taggert adds in _"If you're so concerned why didn't you go inside to look for Sonnyboy yourself?"

"I would have but I was thrown from the blast and hit my head..." _Max explains with a glare trained on Taggert _"Johnny went inside without me since I would have slowed him down if I went in too. Now you do your job and send someone in there to find Sonny!"

_It was then that a car pulled up to the scene and Max looked over to see Carly immediately jumping out of the back and running towards him. Jason arrives right behind on his motorcycle moments later and shocked to see the warehouse on fire; Marco and Rick get out of the car standing and stand near Jason as they stare at the burning warehouse._

_Seeing that she was about to run past him and try to go inside the burning warehouse, Max quickly grabs onto Carly stopping her._ "You can't go in there…"

"Let go of me!" _Carly tells him as she struggles to break free of his hold_ "I said let go of me Max!"

"Carly you can't go in there!" _Max tells her again; Jason comes running over towards them with Marco following behind him; Rick on the other hand takes this opportunity to slip away unnoticed._

_Looking up at him as Max places his hands onto her shoulders, Carly asks _"Where's Sonny?! Is he still inside?!

"Yes but…" _Max tries to speak_

_Cutting him off, Carly yells _"We got to get him out of there!" _she tries again to make a run for it but Max keeps a hold of her stopping her from doing so_

"Carly listen you have to calm down!" _Taggert tells her as he goes to stand in front of her as Max keeps his hold around her waist_

_Jason yells out _"Is Sonny still inside?"

_Mac comes over _"We're pretty sure it was a firebomb and yes according to your worker here Sonny is inside."

_Taggert adds in _"And don't even think about going inside that building Angerboy; you let the firemen handle it!"

"That's right!" _Mac agrees with Taggert and then says _"If you go in there you are just gonna make the firemen have to stop what they are doing to save you! So you stay out here you got that Morgan?" _he looks over to Carly still struggling to get free of Max's hold and then looks back to Jason telling him _"Besides it looks like your friend over there needs you…"

_As Jason goes over to Carly still struggling and arguing with Max to let her go, Johnny comes out of the building with Benny at his side helping him walk…_

_Carly places a hand to her mouth thinking that it was Sonny that Johnny was bringing out of the burning warehouse_ "Oh my God! Sonny!"

_The fire chief sees them coming out of the building and goes over to them; he helps Johnny bring Benny over to one of the waiting ambulances. Carly breaks free of Max's hold and runs over to where Johnny was but stops short when she sees that it wasn't Sonny that he brought out._

"Johnny where's Sonny?!" _Carly yells out _

_The fire chief looks to Johnny and asks _"How many more people are still inside?"

"Just one that I know of! Mr. Corinthos is still in his office! I wasn't able to make it there to get him out! I found Benny lying on the ground and he told me that he saw Sonny still in his office!"

_The fire chief starts yelling out orders…_

_Carly gets up in the face of the fire chief as she yells out _"You have to send someone in to get Sonny out of there! You have to get him out of there!"

"Ma'am we're doing everything we possibly can; I've got people going inside the building right now but you need to get out of the way and let us do our job…"

"It's not enough you need to send more inside you have to find Sonny and him out of there!"

"Ma'am…"

_Cutting him off _"Okay you know what if you're to chicken shit to go inside I'll go myself!" _Carly yells and then makes a dash towards the warehouse_

"Someone stop her!" _The fire chief yells_

_Jason runs after Carly stopping her and then turns her around to face him _"Carly listen to me you can't go in there! It's too dangerous…"

"No! Let me go!"

"You can't go in there!"

"Jason did you hear what Johnny said?! Sonny is still inside! We got to get him out of there!" _Carly snaps back and then quickly turns around trying to make a run towards the warehouse but Jason stops her from behind and holds her back not letting her go so she couldn't take off again_ "Sonny!" _she yells_

_Two firemen come running out of the building and over to Mac and the fire chief _"We haven't been able to locate the man that's still trapped inside!" _one of the firemen tells them_

_The other fireman says _"The building is unstable I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to find him in time. But we'll go back in and try again…"

"No you've already been inside too long; I'll send someone else in…" _the fire chief tells him_

_Mac looks to the fire chief _"Do you think you'll be able to find him before the building collapses?"

"We're gonna try Mac but if the building gets too unstable we're gonna have to pull out I can't risk the lives of my men the building is going fast…"

_Hearing what the fire chief said to Mac, Carly looks to Jason and says _"Did you hear that?! They're gonna leave Sonny in there you have to let me go! We have to find him Jason we can't let him die!"

_With his hands on Carly's shoulders looking her in the eyes, Jason tells her_ "Okay listen to me! Carly listen! We don't have time to argue here! You are not going inside its too dangerous!"

"Jason w…"

_Cutting her off, Jason says _"Carly listen to me! I will go inside okay! But you have to stay here! Promise me you will stay here! Promise me!"

_Nodding_ "Okay, I'll stay…just find him Jason. Find Sonny and get him out…make sure he's safe." _Carly replies with tears running down her face_

"I will…" _Jason tells her and then looks over to Max, Johnny and Marco but not Rick who he'd just noticed was nowhere to be found _"Stay with her!" _he takes off running as fast as he could towards the building…_

_Taggert notices him going inside _"Mac! Morgan just went inside the building!"

_Mac yells out_ "He what?!"

_At that moment Brenda comes running over to Mac and Taggert_ "Mac I heard about the fire on the news!" _she says and then begins frantically shooting off questions _"Where is Sonny? Is he still inside? What are you doing to get him out of there?!"

_Turning around when she heard Brenda's voice, Carly looks over to her with a glare and then goes over to where she was with Mac and Taggert _"What the hell are you doing here?!"

_Brenda looks over to Carly _"Now is not the time Carly! I came when I saw about the fire on the news…"

_Cutting her off _"So you decided to come down here…for what?"

"For Sonny! Did you not think I'd come when I heard about the fire?"

"You shouldn't have! You should have stayed your whinny annoying stalking twit ass the hell away! You have no place to be here because Sonny doesn't want you!" _Carly tells her getting up in her face standing toe to toe with her_ "Now leave before I have to kick your ass…" _she says pointing her finger in Brenda's face_

"Okay that's enough break it up you two…" _Mac says as he separates and puts distance between the two women_ "There will be no fighting unless you both want a nice pair of handcuffs! This time you will be arrested for real and no big shot lawyer will be able to get you out of the charges."

"Get her out of here!" _Carly yells back to Mac_

"I'm not going anywhere Carly so get use to it!" _Brenda shouts back_

_Johnny goes over to Carly and places his hands on her shoulder _"Carly she's not worth it just come stand with us over here; you don't want to be arrested and downtown when Jason makes it out of there with Mr. Corinthos."

_Brenda shoots Johnny a glare when he told Carly that she wasn't worth it…Johnny places a hand around Carly and walks her away from Brenda._

_Meanwhile inside the burning warehouse, Jason makes his way through the fire and the debris and destruction to get back to where Sonny's office was…since he knew where to go and the firemen didn't he was able to make it to the office._

"SONNY!" _Jason calls out his name_ "SONNY!" _he yells his name again_

"Over here!" _Sonny yells back when he hears Jason calling for him_

_Rushing over to him, Jason sees a large beam that has Sonny pinned down _"Are you okay?"

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine. I just can't move because of this stupid beam has me pinned down…" _Sonny tells him_

"I'm gonna get you out of here okay!" _Jason tells him and then tries to move the beam but it was too heavy to move by himself_

"It's not gonna budge it's too heavy Jason…" _Sonny tells him_

"It's gonna move! You push and I'll pull!" _Jason yells back not about to give up_

"I'm pushing!" _Sonny yells as he struggles to push_ "It's trying to move! Come on! MOVE!" _he yells through gritted teeth as he uses all his strength to get it move_

_Too heavy the beam would not budge off and Jason curses _"Damn it!"

"Jason you gotta get yourself out of here. The beam is too heavy. You can't do anything if you stay you're dead too…"

"Sonny I'm not leaving you!" _Jason yells and then starts to look around for something to he could wedge underneath it to help him get the beam off_

"Get out of here! Save yourself!" _Sonny yells back at him and then says _"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to help me move this thing and get you out!"

"There's not enough time for that! Get out of here!" _Sonny yells _

"I'm not leaving you!" _Jason tells him again and then says _"Okay we're gonna try this again!" _he was determined to get the beam off of Sonny because there was no way he was leaving him behind to die_ "Now PUSH!"

_Once again Sonny pushes and Jason pulls with all of his might and strength; both with an adrenalin rush and a will to get the beam to move. _

"It's moving!" _Sonny yells_ "A little more!"

"Come on!" _Jason says through gritted teeth and then yells out to the beam _"MOVE!"

_Finally they were able to get it to move just enough for Sonny to scoot himself from underneath_

"You got it!" _Jason says _

"Yeah, yeah I'm out…" _Sonny replies_

"Give me your hand" _Jason says as he reaches down to help Sonny get up from the ground…_

_Back outside the warehouse another two firemen come running over to the fire chief; Mac sees them coming and goes over as well. Carly sees them gathering together and goes over to listen as she also keeps a close eye on Brenda._

"Chief we went in through the back but we couldn't reach the office…" _the first fireman says_

_The second one goes on to say _"It's bad inside I don't see how anyone will be able to reach the office…"

_Exhaling a breath, the fire chief replies _"Okay we're out…the foundation is caving and the building is about to collapse."

"NO!" _Carly yells_ "Sonny and Jason are still inside you have to go in and get them out of there!"

"I'm sorry…" _The fire chief says to Carly and then tells her _"We did everything we could…" _he looks to Mac and says _"The building is too unstable Mac I can't risk my men going back in there."

_With tears streaming down her face, Carly turns around staring at the building as she places her hands to her mouth while shaking her head no_ "They're not dead…they can't be…they can't be dead…they can't…they're not…" _she repeats to herself over and over while staring at the flames and the warehouse_

_Brenda stares at the burning warehouse as tears come to her eyes thinking the worse that Sonny was never coming out alive _"He's dead…Sonny's dead…oh my God he's dead."

_Carly quickly turns around in a flash hearing what Brenda said about Sonny being dead and goes over to her_ "SHUT UP!"_ she smacks Brenda across the face_ "Sonny's not dead and don't you dare say that again you bitch!" _she yells at her while pointing her finger again in her face_

_Brenda places a hand to the side of her stinging face as she stares at Carly glaring at her with tear stains down her face. Johnny quickly goes over to Carly and walks her away from Brenda before they really got into a fight and Mac made good on his threat to arrest her._

"Carly maybe we should get you back to the penthouse…" _Johnny says while keeping a arm wrapped around her_

_Carly stood numb for a moment not hearing anything Johnny said but then places a hand to her mouth in shock and relief when she sees two figures coming out of the warehouse…_

"Sonny…" _Carly whispers_

_As they come out of the warehouse Jason has Sonny's arm around his neck helping him walk as he coughs from all of the smoke. Brenda sees Sonny coming out of the warehouse with Jason and exhales a breath of relief as a smile comes across her face. She was a second away from taking off running towards Sonny but Carly beat her to it._

_Carly ran over to Jason and Sonny with the biggest smile on her face; Sonny sees her coming and opens his arms for her as she runs straight to him. _

_They hug…_

"I knew you were gonna be okay" _Carly says hugging him tightly_ "I knew it…"

"I'm fine." _Sonny simply replies as he holds her_

_Pulling back to look at him, Carly says _"I was so scared…so worried about you." _she places a kiss onto his lips and then hugs him again _"Don't you ever scare me like that again do you hear me…" _she says while framing his face in the palms of her hands_

"Come here and kiss me…" _Sonny tells her needing to feel her close and to also calm and reassure her that he was okay_

_Not a second later did her lips land up on his and they began to hungrily kiss despite the fact they were surrounded by police, firemen and just outside of the burning warehouse. Brenda stood back watching them kiss so passionately like they were the only two people in the world; her heart began to break but it was in that moment that she finally saw that it was truly over between her and Sonny._

_When they finally pulled apart, Carly turned to Jason and gave him a huge hug _"Thank you…thank you so much for finding him and getting him out." _she says hugging him tightly_

"You're welcome…" _Jason replies hugging her back _

_Lowering her arms from around him, Carly looks into his baby blue's and says _"You told me you'd find him and you did…you never break a promise to me."

"Never…" _Jason says_

_Carly goes back to stand next to Sonny wrapping her arm around him and him around her as well_ "I'm so happy you are both out of there and safe you don't know how worried I was you wouldn't make it out but I knew deep down that you would." _she says looking back and forth to both of them and then once again turns around to hug Sonny needing to just hold him in her arms_

_With a little half smile, Jason watches them hug but then looks over and sees Mac and Taggert walking over to them…_

_Placing a hand onto Sonny's arm, Jason says _"Cops are headed this way…"

_Still hugging Carly, Sonny says _"Don't worry I'll handle it…"

"You want me to stay?" _Jason asks_

"No you go ahead and see if anyone's around watching…" _Sonny tells him knowing that Sorel or Carlos were probably around watching their handy work to see if they succeeded in killing him but of course they didn't._

_Jason nods and then leaves just as Mac and Taggert walk up to Sonny; Carly finally releases Sonny from her hug but stays close by his side as he wraps an arm around her waist. Brenda stays watching from afar…_

"So where's Jason going?" _Mac asks_

"Jason just walked past you why didn't you ask him yourself…" _Sonny replies but then says _"But if you must know he's on his way to the hospital to get himself checked out."

_With a suspicious look, Taggert says _"Oh really…then how come you're not going with him? I mean you were in there longer than Jason was."

"Since when are you so concerned about my health and well being?" _Sonny retorts back_

_Not liking how they were questioning Sonny or the way they were looking at him, Carly fires back_ "You know what why don't you two back off already! Sonny happens to be the victim here and you're treating him like a suspect! For goodness sakes he was just rescued from a burning building and no thanks to either of you so why don't you leave him alone and go do your job to find out who did this!"

"Caroline it's okay let me handle it…" _Sonny tells her in a gentle tone to try to keep her calm and not go off anymore than she already just did_

_Taggert just shakes his head at Carly; this was exactly what he knew was gonna happen with her if she became involved with Sonny…_ "Look that's what we're trying to do right now…our jobs. So Sonny do you have any idea how the fire got started?"

"No" _Sonny simply replies_

_Mac then asks _"But you were inside when the fire got started?"

"Obviously…" _Sonny replies_

"How about this do you know who caused it?" _Mac asks_

"No" _Sonny replies once again_

_Getting frustrated, Taggert says _"Look we already know that a firebomb was planted and we have a pretty good idea it was set by Sorel or one of his people since he's your latest nemesis these days."

"Well then you know more than me…" _Sonny replies _

_Sonny then adds in _"So why don't you go with your theory and get out there and find the son of a bitch."

"Before you do?" _Mac asks_

_Taggert quickly says _"This is no time for retaliation Sonny the city doesn't need this war between you and Sorel to go any further than it already has."

"What war are you talking about I don't know what you mean…" _Sonny replies with a shrug of his shoulders and exhales a breath before saying_ "You know what I'm tired and I smell like smoke so I'm gonna go home with my lady and if you have any more questions you can contact my attorney." _he looks to Carly and says _"Come on let's go."

_As they start to walk past Mac and Taggert, Carly turns and gives Sonny's cheek a kiss…_

_Marco, Johnny and Max see Sonny and Carly leaving and they hurry over to catch up with them. Brenda sees them leaving too and she runs over as well to catch up with them since she needed to see Sonny and tell him something._

"Sonny wait!" _Brenda calls his name_

_Carly rolls her eyes as she exhales a frustrated breath and mumbles _"Ugh I forgot that bitch was here…"

_Sonny didn't notice Brenda was there as he stops walking and looks to Carly as he quietly tells her _"I'll get rid of her okay you just stay calm…"

"That's easier said than done…" _Carly replies_

_When Brenda gets over to them, Marco stands on one side of her taking a hold of one arm and Johnny stands on the other side doing the same with her other arm while Max stands directly behind her._

"Boss you want us to escort Ms. Barrett back to her car?" _Marco asks_

"No that won't be necessary…" _Sonny replies_

"Sonny tell them to let me go!" _Brenda says while trying to break free of their hold_

"Let her loose" _Sonny tells them and when they do he asks _"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the fire on the news; I had to come and see if you were okay."

"Well as you can see I'm fine so you can go now." _Sonny tells her_

_Nodding, Brenda says _"I can see you're fine and I'm glad Jason was able to rescue you; I would have been devastated if you didn't make it out."

"Well I did make it out and like I said I'm fine…"

_Cutting him off, Brenda says _"I'm leaving Port Charles…"

"About time…" _Carly replies and then says _"Although I'll believe it when I see you on the plane and in the air…otherwise I'll just have to find a big sling shot and fling your ass out of Port Charles."

_Sonny tried not to laugh as he looks to her and says _"Caroline…"

_Brenda rolls her eyes at Carly and then says _"Well _Caroline_ you won't have to see me around much longer." _she looks to Sonny and says _"I've decided to go back to Paris with Robin."

"Good" _Sonny simply replies_

"I get it now…" _Brenda says and then pauses for a brief moment before continuing _"The way she ran into your arms and you embraced her like she was your only lifeline and then the way you kissed her no matter who was around…" _she exhales a saddened breath _"I get it now…she's the one you want and not me."

"Took you long enough…" _Carly mumbles_

_Sonny shakes his head with a little smirk at Carly and then looks back to Brenda as he tells her_ "I'm glad you can finally see that because it's over between us Brenda."

"I do…see it I mean." _Brenda replies and then says _"You will always have a part of my heart Sonny but I now realize that it's truly over for us. Be happy." _with that said, Brenda turns and walks away…_

_Sonny looks to Carly and says _"Let's go home." _and then places a soft kiss onto her lips_

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_Hidden behind a bushel of trees in the park, Jason quietly watches Sorel, Carlos and Rick arguing…he inwardly tells himself that he was right about Rick._

"How the hell did the bastard not die in that warehouse?!" _Sorel snaps out_ "It's like he's got nine lives or something!"

"I don't know but we're gonna have to come up with a new strategy because Sonny and Jason will both come after us with everything they got." _Carlos replies back and then says _"And keep your voice down…" _he looks around to make sure no one was around_

"Maybe we can still grab Carly…" _Rick suggests and then says _"I'm still on the inside we can use it to our advantage but this time plan it better."

"What makes you think Jason hasn't figured you out yet?" _Carlos asks_

"My cover hasn't been blown I assure you…"

"Newsflash you are here with us right now instead of with them; it's not rocket science to figure out where you're at." _Carlos replies_

"I can make up an excuse that I went to look for clues or something…trust me I can pull this off. We can grab Carly and then you'll both have the leverage you need to go against Sonny and Jason."

"Obviously you don't know Jason Morgan to well…" _Carlos tells Rick _"If you go back in Jason will figure you out as a traitor and then he'll use you to get to us. No you stay right here…we'll have to figure something else out." _he exhales a breath and then says _"But first let's get out of here and go back to the safe house because I get the feeling like we're sitting ducks standing out here in the open like this."

_Jason watches as they leave and of course he discreetly follows them back to their hideout which turned out to be an office building on 4__th__ and Courtland Street. Since there was a building directly across from where they were at, Jason goes up to the rooftop with a pair of binoculars as he keeps a close watch on them._

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4 Bathroom**

"Caroline I swear I'm fine I can walk by myself…" _Sonny tells her as she helps him into the bathroom_

"Sonny don't argue with me and will you stop with the I'm fine because the more you say it the more I don't believe you." _Carly replies_

"Oh yeah…why's that?" _Sonny asks as he sits down by the bathtub_

_Standing and looking down at him, Carly tells him_ "Because Sonny you were trapped in a burning building for what seemed like forever. You inhaled all kinds of smoke and I still think you should have gone to the hospital but of course Mr. I'm Fine refused to go."

"I'm telling you I'm fine…" _Sonny replies looking up at her and then says _"The only thing wrong is that I'm dirty and…"

_Cutting him off_ "And you smell like smoke which is why we need to get you cleaned up." _Carly tells him and then bends down to sit between his legs _"Okay spread them so I can get your shoes and socks off."

_As Carly sits in between his legs, Sonny places his hands onto her shoulders while she takes off his shoes…_

"Hey…you okay?" _Sonny asks sensing her tension _

"Am I okay…well lets see you almost died tonight and then the week before that someone took a shot at us and you could have been killed then too…am I okay. I guess I'll take a page out of your book and say I'm fine since considering you are still amongst the living and here with me."

"I know you were scared tonight but I promise you this business with Sorel will be over soon."

"You promise…" _Carly asks looking over her shoulder to him_

_Sonny looks down into her eyes_ "I promise." _he tells her again and then says _"I know it's hard and you're afraid because of what happened tonight but you gotta trust that I know what I'm doing…do you trust me?"

"I do…I trust you" _Carly replies and then looks back forwards as she finishes taking off his shoes and socks. She exhales an exhausted breath as she closes her eyes leaning back against his chest and he leans his head against hers_ "God you smell like smoke…we should get you cleaned up."

"Well you're the boss so whatever you say goes…" _Sonny replies_

"Oh really…I'm the boss." _Carly says with a little sexy grin liking the thought of being in charge_ "Whatever I say goes?"

"For now…" _Sonny says with a little smirk and then starts to take off his jacket_ "Ohhh, ooo…" _he moans a little since his shoulder hurt a little when he tried to take off his jacket_

"Be careful here let me help you with that…" _Carly says as she turns around and helps him take off his jacket and shirt _"You know what they say don't you…"

"What do they say?"

"They say that the bathroom is the most dangerous room in the house…" _Carly tells him and then places a soft kiss onto his lips_

"Oh do they now…"

"Yes and since you inhaled all of that smoke we wouldn't want you have one of those accidents where you fall and hit your head."

"No we can't have that now can we…" _Sonny says with a flash of his dimples_

_Standing up, Carly looks down at him as she says _"You just sit right there so you won't fall and I'm going to run you a bath."

"A bath…I'm more of a shower type of guy."

"Well you'll like this bath I guarantee it." _Carly tells him with a little sneaky smile_

_Sonny watches her as she gets the bubble bath started with the water running_ "You want me to take a bubble bath? You gonna offer me some incentive to take a bath instead of a shower?"

"Oh I think I have the best kind of incentive Mr. Corinthos…" _Carly says now standing back in front of him_ "You know since like I said the bathroom is so dangerous we have to be very, very careful. So I was thinking that perhaps you need some monitoring…" _she says as she began to unwrap her shirt to open it up and take it off_

"Or maybe some hands on assistance…"

_Sonny smiles looking up at her undressing in front of him _"I love that kind of incentive…come here."

_Carly bends down to place a kiss onto his lips…_

_Standing back up _"Don't move…I'm just going to turn off the water." _Carly tells him_

_Of course Sonny does just the opposite as he stands up and began to unbutton his pants; Carly turns around seeing him standing and shakes her head at him._

"I thought I told you not to move…"

"You gonna finish undressing me?" _Sonny asks as he lowers his hands from unbuttoning his pants_

"That and I was going to finish undressing so you could watch me…" _Carly tells him as she walks over to him and stands in his personal space as she reaches her hands down to finish unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper_

_Placing another kiss upon his lips, Carly begins to lower down his pants and then began to kiss down to his chest as she continues to lower his pants and boxers down letting them fall to his feet. She kisses her way back up to his lips where he takes quick possession of her mouth and slips his tongue inside. _

_Carly moans into his mouth as Sonny began to lift up her black undershirt; their lips part for a quick moment as Carly raises her hands above her head and Sonny carefully helps her take it off. It wasn't long before she was just as completely naked as he and they began to passionately kiss as their arms are wrapped around each other needing to feel that closeness._

_Pulling back from his lips, Carly says _"Don't you think we should get in the bath so we can get you clean?"

"Oh yeah, yeah you're right we should…" _Sonny says and then turns to get into the bathtub but turns around when he sees her putting her hair up in a twist tie. He extends his hand towards her _"You coming…"

_Placing her hand into his, Carly doesn't say a word as she smiles lightly and they get into the bathtub together and she has him sit in front of her so that she is behind him._

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asks looking over his shoulder at her_

"Remember I'm the boss so I say you relax and I'm going to take care of you…" _Carly tells him and then says _"Now close your eyes…" _he does as told closing his eyes and turns so his back is to her _"Don't say a word…just relax."

_Sonny exhales a relaxed breath as he slightly tilts his head down with his eyes still closed and Carly takes the bath sponge and began to softly caress his back bathing him_

_Carly wanted to take care of him the way he did for her that night she was drunk and then again when she fell in the water before getting arrested. Sonny was so sweet and caring and he took such great care of her when she needed it so now she was going to do the same for him. _

_As Sonny sat so relaxed in the warmth of the bubble water and her washing his back with the sponge he began to think back to when she called him at the warehouse…_

"Why did you call earlier you know before we got cut off because of…" _Sonny stops leaving the last part unsaid not wanting to remind her of the explosion but he still wanted to know why she called since she sounded kind of frantic when he answered the phone _

"Shhhhhh….you're not supposed to be talking." _Carly tells him and then says _"Just relax there is plenty of time to talk about that later."

_Carly didn't want to get into telling him that Sorel almost succeeded in kidnapping her earlier today at the park…she didn't want his mind on business right now because if she told him now then it would just stress him out and he'd be out the door so fast trying to track Sorel down himself instead of relaxing and letting her take care of him._

"Relax…" _Carly whispers and then places a kiss on both of his shoulders_ "Now lean back some…" _when he leans back she places a kiss onto the side of his head and then proceeded to rub the sponge over his chest_

"Mmmmmmm…you certainly do take good care of me." _Sonny tells her_

"Shhhhhh…no talking remember." _Carly reminds him_

"Okay no talking…so then kiss me already." _Sonny tells her_

_With a little smirk of a smile, Carly inwardly tells herself that she should have known better than to think he could go without issuing orders even though he told her that she was the boss and what she said goes. Deciding to let it go, Carly leans into his mouth and they began to kiss…_

_As their tongues swirl around and around together in a passionately drugging kiss, Sonny felt the need to feel more of her body; he decided to take advantage of the situation since she got him to take a bath with her. Leaning back from her kiss bruised lips, Sonny sits up as he starts to move to change positions in the tub. Carly watches him with a little frown wondering what he was up to…_

"Stand up…" _Sonny tells her_

_With a little giggle, Carly says _"Hey whatever happened to I'm the boss?"

"You were but now I'm taking over…" _Sonny replies with a little flash of his dimples_

_Shaking her head at him, Carly stands up and Sonny looks up at her soapy wet body as she stares down at him._

"Now come back down here to me…" _Sonny tells her_

_With a grin, Carly realizes what he wanted and she slowly lowers herself back down to straddle his lap _"Is this what you want?"

_Framing her face in the palms of his hands, Sonny shakes his head and whispers _"This is what I want…" _he pulls her into his lips and they began to kiss again._

_Sonny lowers his hands down to her back and his hands began to caress up and down her slippery and soapy back. Carly now has one hand onto the side of his face while the other hand plays with the wet curls at the nape of his neck. Their lips stay fused together as soft moans escape here and there as neither of them could get enough of tasting each other._

_Finally Carly pulls back from his mouth and then sits up some allowing her breasts to be in perfect position for his mouth to partake of. Sonny did just that as he keeps one hand on the small of her back and the other cups one of her breasts as his mouth sucks inside the stiffened pink nipple._

_Carly arches her back some as her eyes flutter closed and her fingers run through his damp raven messy curls; her mouth is slightly parted as heated pants of breath escape while his tongue swirls around and around her nipple. Sonny slips her breast free giving it one last suck and then gives the other the same treatment; his hand that is on her back is now slowly lowering down to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze._

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly looks down at him and Sonny looks up at her; they both were getting that feeling and need to be connected in the most intimate of ways as they stare into each other's eyes._

"Maybe we should g…" _Sonny starts to say_

_But Carly cuts him off as she places a finger to his lips and then replaces her finger with her lips upon his as they began to kiss passionately. She reaches down between them and guides his rock hard cock inside of her slippery wet female center. _

_Sonny was going to suggest that they get out of the bathtub and go to their bed where he could make love to her body and he would have used a condom but from the looks of it she was okay without one; he tells himself that she told him before that she was back to taking her pill regularly so that was why she opted not to get out of the bathtub. He definitely wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it since she wasn't and he needed this closeness with her after the day he had._

_The water in the bathtub began to gradually swish from the movement of her hips as Carly slowly grinds her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm of taking him in and out of her pussy. Sonny moans into her mouth as he gently rubs his hands up and down her back and then back down to her ass as he gives it a hard squeeze to give her some incentive to increase her pace._

_Pulling back from his lips, Carly places her hands onto his shoulders as their eyes meet and she slowly and gradually gave him what he wanted as she increases her thrusts_

"Mmmmmm….ahhhhhhhhh….ahhhhhh" _Carly moans_

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…" _Sonny chants out as the water in the bathtub splashes around them_

_As she rides him like a pro, Sonny grunts while he holds onto her hips and stares up at her slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks. The sounds of their grunts and moans fills the bathroom along with the sounds of splashing water._

_Carly arches her back some as Sonny keeps one hand on her ass while the other caresses over her breasts giving them each gentle squeezes. Needing to taste her again, Sonny places his hands onto her waist and pulls her forward so he could suck in one of her breasts._

"Ahhhhh…Sonneeeeee…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" _Carly pants out as she could feel herself about to cum_

_Sonny takes turns sucking in her nipples back and forth as her thrusts are now hard and swift. He slips her breast free of his mouth and their eyes meet again as they both wanted to look into each others eyes when they released. It wasn't much longer before they finally did cum together afterwards they began to kiss lovingly._

_Leaning back from his lips, Carly carefully slips him free and then sits with her back to his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind._

_They stay sitting in silence just holding onto one another and enjoying afterglow of their love making…_

_Carly is the first to break the silence as she says _"So do you still prefer showers over baths?"

"I prefer whichever one you're in with me…" _Sonny tells her_

"Good answer…" _Carly says with a little giggle; she looks over her shoulder to him and they began to kiss _

**Rooftop across from Sorel and Carlos's Hideout**

_Jason looks through his binoculars into the window where he is watching Sorel, Carlos and Rick; so far things seemed quiet with them. _

_Pulling out his cell phone Jason makes a call_ "Johnny it's Jason. Listen I need you to come to 4th and Courtland Street. I'm on a rooftop of a building that's directly across from where Sorel, Carlos and Rick are hiding out at. Yes I said Rick. He's working with Sorel and Carlos. Look I need you to come keep an eye on the place while I go and speak with Sonny. Bring Max with you and when you get here don't take your eyes off of them for a second. If one of them leaves then let Max stay on the building and you follow whoever leaves. Oh and bring some coffee because it's gonna be a long night." _ending the call he looks back through his binoculars keeping close watch while he waits for Johnny and Max to show up._

_Jason wanted to go see Sonny personally and tell him everything; he knew that he would more than likely be interrupting Sonny and Carly but he knew that this information is what Sonny has been waiting to hear and plus he needed to tell him about Rick being a rat traitor._

**Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4 Sonny and Carly's Bedroom**

_The two lovers are now back in their bedroom between the blue satin sheets passionately kissing as they began to make love all over again this time in their bed. Carly rolls him over onto his back as she takes position on top of him; Sonny allows her to stay on top for a little while as he loved how passionate she was which was just like him…one reason they fit so good together. _

_Pulling back from his lips, Carly stares down into his eyes; in that moment she thought about whether or not she should have him use a condom this time around since they didn't use one before in the bathroom. She tells herself that since she was back to taking her pill regularly that it should be okay. And besides she didn't want to spoil the moment she was so happy to have him back home and safe after being trapped in that fire._

_The look on her face made Sonny wonder if she was okay with not using a condom again _"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours huh…" _he asks with a little flash of his dimples but when she doesn't respond and starts to nibble on her bottom lip he then asks _"You okay? Do you want me to use a condom this time around since we didn't before in the bathroom?"

_Carly shakes her head no _"You're okay…I was just thinking how happy I am that you're safe and we're back here together. I was so scared when I saw that fire and you were trapped inside…I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I know that's probably silly to say since we haven't been dating for a long, long time but" _she pauses for a moment before continuing _"You have become very special to me…when I'm with you I feel things I've never felt with anyone else." _which was true since all previous relationships she'd never fallen for the guy and especially not this fast…wait a minute was she in fact in love? She didn't really have anything to compare the feeling to so she couldn't say but whatever this feeling was she had for Sonny she knew that she didn't want to lose it._

_Placing a hand onto the side of her face, Sonny stares into her eyes_ "I think the lady kind of likes me…" _he says in a low raspy tone. _

_Although Sonny wanted to think that maybe she was more than that…maybe she was in love with him…but for that matter was he in love with her. He was starting to think that he could indeed be falling for her. After Brenda's betrayal he didn't think that he'd ever fall in love again but with the way Caroline has combusted into his life he was definitely starting to get those feelings again and those feelings were all about her. But hey she just told him that he was special to her instead of saying she was in love with him; maybe she wasn't ready to say or hear those words yet. Maybe this part of their relationship would come out at a slower pace despite the fast pace of their relationship. _

"I kind of thinks she does…" _Carly replies playing along with him_

_With a quick flash of his dimples, Sonny tells her _"Good because I feel the same way too…"

"You mean you kind of like yourself too?" _Carly says with a little playful giggle_

_Sonny smirks _"Stop being such a smart ass and come here so I can kiss you…" _he tells her_

_Not a second later did she lean down to his lips while slightly parting her mouth and letting her tongue slip inside of his for their tongues to mate and swirl around and around. Sonny keeps one hand to the back of her head while the other hand caresses down her back and underneath the sheets to her ass giving it a squeeze. _

_Needing to take control, Sonny rolls her onto her back as he deepens the kiss keeping her trapped underneath his body. Carly moans into his mouth as she rubs her hands up and down his back feeling his warmth and constricting muscles. As their lips pull apart, Carly tilts her head to the side when Sonny began to kiss at the side of her neck in her spot…_

"Mmmmmmmm…." _Carly moans out enjoying his mouth on her neck in the spot she loves for him to kiss her at_

_Loving it when he gets a reaction out of her when he kisses her there, Sonny grins and then whispers into her ear _"I know you like that don't you." _he goes back to kissing her there again_

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" _Carly moans out again then says in a heated whisper _"Yesss…don't stop. I need you so bad Sonneee…make love to me."

_Sonny rains soft kisses up and down the side of her neck and then sucks in her earlobe and gives it a little tug of his teeth letting it go._

_Whispering into her ear_ "I want us to take it slow this time Caroline…I want to make it last." _Sonny began to kiss down her neck and then pulls back to look into her eyes_

_Carly frames his face in the palms of her hands but then Sonny takes one of her hands and brings it to his mouth placing a soft kiss on to the back of it. He then began to slowly trail a pathway of kisses down the length of her arm. She watches him and nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile loving the feel of his soft lips upon her skin._

_Once he kissed the length of her arm from her fingertips down to her shoulder, Sonny continued his trail of kisses across her chest and down to her breasts. Carly closes her eyes as she raises her hands above her head allowing him free range to do as he pleased which greatly pleased her as well. His expert mouth and tongue sucked and flicked at her breasts and then began to kiss further down to her navel and then went even lower until he was between her legs._

_Arching her back as he placed her legs over his shoulders, Carly moans in blissful pleasure when he parts her folds and his wicked tongue went to work flicking at her clit and drinking at her flowing sweet honey like a starving man that hasn't eaten in months._

_Placing a hand onto the top of his head running her fingers through his messy curly hair, Carly leans her weight on her other hand as she is now sitting halfway up with her head tilted back._

"Sonnneeeee….ahhhhhhhhh….yesssss…yessssss…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" _Carly pants out with her eyes still closed_

_Sonny took great pleasure in hearing her calling out his name and it only motivated him to give her more pleasure as he took his tongue as deep as possible and drinking in everything she had to give him. He could tell she was on the brink of an orgasm since her hips started to thrust upward with every stroke of his tongue; wanting to be inside of her when she did cum Sonny gives her clit one last flick of his tongue before pulling out and then seconds later sinks his fully erect rock hard pistol inside of her heat._

"SONNEEEE oh my G…." _Carly calls out his name as he filled her up to the hilt and made triggered her orgasm right then and there._

_Sonny stayed completely still as her walls tightened around him and he stares down at her with her mouth slightly parted and head tilted to the side as her nails dug into his back. After she started to calm down from the high of her orgasm, Sonny began a slow rhythm of strokes as he leans down to her lips taking possession and they began to passionately kiss. Carly could taste herself upon his mouth and tongue; she wraps her legs around his waist and then caresses her fingertips up and down the length of his back._

_The slow pace rhythm Sonny was giving her was deliciously torturous…on one hand it felt soooooo gooooooooood but on the other hand she wanted more and he was driving her crazy insane. Carly rolls him onto his back taking her position back on top and then pulls back from his mouth as she looks down at him. He places his hands onto her hips allowing her to stay on top for a little bit as she began to increase the rhythm while cupping her breasts giving them a squeeze._

_Their eyes meet as Carly stares down at him and then she places the palms of her hands flat onto the sides of his head. Their lips were now only inches apart as she increases her strokes of taking him in and out over and over again. Her tongue slightly exits out of her mouth as she leans in the rest of the way to him and their tongues began to mate swirling around in a heated union. Sonny slides his hands down to cup her ass giving her cheeks a squeeze before he rolls her onto her back once again and takes over._

_With Carly trapped back underneath him, Sonny continued her increased pace and then gradually speeded his thrusts. Their lips part and their eyes connect as the blue satin sheets have now slipped down revealing most of their naked bodies and the light sheen of sweat that covered them. She wraps her legs around his waist as he drives into her over and over and over again and again and again taking her to the hilt each time filling her up until they both cum together in a orgasmic high. _

_Sonny grunts out her name and stays still as her walls tighten around him and milks dry while they ride out the waves of their high. Carly accepts his weight on top of her and Sonny places a quick kiss onto her lips before slipping himself free and rolling off to her side; she snuggles up next to him…_

_They lay in silence for a moment just enjoying their closeness and their connection until Carly finally asks_ "Can we just stay here like this and shut out the rest of the world…no interruptions, no business, just the two of us."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny says _"I wish we could but…"

_Cutting him off _"You still have business to take care of namely Sorel."

"Yeah…"

"But you're not going anywhere for the rest of the night right?" _Carly asks and not a second later did the phone on the night stand start ringing; exhaling a frustrated breath she tells him _"Don't answer it."

_Looking over to the ringing phone not wanting to answer it_ "Sorry I don't want to but this could be important…" _Sonny tells her knowing that it could be Jason and then reaches out picking up the phone and putting the receiver to his ear._

"Hello…"

"Hey it's me…" _Jason speaks when Sonny answers the phone_

_Max and Johnny just arrived to take over watch duty of the adjacent building where Sorel, Carlos and Rick were still at. Jason decided to call Sonny and let him know he was on his way over…_

"Can you talk?"

_Sonny glances to Carly lying next to him and then says _"Uh yeah what's going on?"

"Is Carly there with you?" _Jason asks wanting to know just how much he could say without Carly hearing since she was there in the room with Sonny._

"Yeah…" _Sonny simply replies_

"Okay then I'll make this brief…" _Jason replies and then says _"I made a major discovery after I left the warehouse fire. We need to talk. I'm on my way back to the penthouse. Meet me at my place."

"Yeah sure…" _Sonny replies and then hangs up the phone_

"Let me guess…you have to go." _Carly says with disappointment in her tone of voice_

"Sorry…" _Sonny apologizes and then says _"It's business…"

"Do you really have to go?"

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important…" _Sonny tells her and then places a kiss onto her lips before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed._

_Carly watches him as he walks naked over to the dresser to get a clean pair of boxers and then goes to the closet to pick out something to wear. She sits up in the bed and then pulls the covers over her bare chest as she watches him get dressed._

"Promise me you'll be careful…you already survived an explosion and being trapped inside a burning building tonight. I want you to come back to me in one piece Sonny. So promise me you'll be careful."

_Putting on his suit jacket, Sonny looks over to her and sees the worry in her eyes _"I promise…" _he tells her and then walks over to the bed and sits down next to her_ "I have too much to live for to die." _he says and then places a hand to the side of her face and gives her one last kiss before he had to go meet Jason_

_As his lips landed upon hers, Carly pulls him down onto her wanting to make it last; Sonny is practically laying on top of her as he deepens the kiss making it a good one. _

_Pulling back from her lips, Sonny looks down at her _"You're making it hard for me to go you know that…"

"Then stay" _Carly says with a little grin_

"I'll be back…" _Sonny tells her and places one last kiss on her lips but makes sure it's a quick one _"Keep my spot warm for me." _he tells her and then gets out of bed. Walking over to the door, Sonny opens it and then looks back over to her as he says _"I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be so you don't have to wait up." _and with that said he leaves out the door and closes it behind him_

_Carly watches as he leaves out the door; since Sonny was gone on business she decided to get out of bed and put something on to wear. Maybe she would surprise him when he gets back by wearing one of the sexy nightie's she bought the other day when she went on her massive shopping spree when he gave her his credit card. _

**Across the hall at Penthouse 2**

_Standing looking out the window, Sonny waits for Jason to arrive. He wonders to himself what major discovery Jason had to tell him about…did he find Sorel? About five more minutes pass by with Sonny staring out the window before the door opens and Jason comes walking inside._

"Good you're here…" _Jason says as he comes inside _

_Walking over to him, Sonny immediately asks_ "Did you find Sorel?"

"Yeah both him and Carlos but that's not all I found…" _Jason tells him_

_Cutting him off before he could get another word out, Sonny asks _"Where are they at? You know what tell me on the way there we're ending this right now…" _he starts to walk past Jason and towards the door._

"Sonny wait!" _Jason calls out to him and Sonny turns around just as he's about open the door_ "There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

_Exhaling a breath, Jason says _"Sorel and Carlos weren't alone…they had someone else with them. Someone that's part of our organization."

"Are you telling me one of our guys betrayed me?! Sorel and Carlos got to one of our people and turned him against me?!" _Sonny asks with a dark deadly look in his eyes as he stares over to Jason. When Jason only replies with a slight nod, Sonny then yells out _"Who is it?!"

"It's one of Carly's guards you replaced Max and Johnny with…" _Jason tells him and then pauses for a brief moment before saying _"It's Rick…he's working with Sorel and Carlos and he's with them right now at the building their held up in…"

_Sonny's eyes bulge out as his jaw clenches when he heard that Rick one of his trusted guards had betrayed him. His heart began to race as the rage inside built with thoughts that this was a man he trusted to keep Caroline safe. He could have kidnapped her or worse killed her and it would have been his fault if something happened to her._

"You saw Rick with Sorel and Carlos…" _Sonny finally speaks as he balls his fists at his side while looking straight at Jason_

"Yeah…they were in the park. I went there after I left the warehouse to see if it was a meeting spot for Rick to meet Sorel and Carlos at."

"Why would you think they would meet up there at a public park where anyone could see them?"

"Because Sorel almost succeeded in grabbing Carly today at the park…" _Jason tells him_

"What, wait a minute! Sorel tried to kidnap Caroline and this is the first time I'm hearing about this?!"

"Carly tried to call and tell you but that's when the phone line went dead; must have been the same time the firebomb went off in the warehouse."

_Closing his eyes for a second, Sonny opens them again and says _"She tried to tell me but didn't get the chance…but I tried to ask her about it later when we got home but she told me she'd tell me later. She didn't want me thinking about business after what happened…" _shaking his head not believing that this was happening that Caroline could have been killed because of him. Rick could have killed her at any time and it was because he assigned him to guard her. It would be his fault if Rick killed her just like it was his fault that Lily and their unborn baby died_ "Since Caroline didn't get a chance to tell me and you seem to have all the details then you fill me in on what happened at the park. How did she get away?"

_Jason could see the inner battle going on in Sonny's head and knew that he was more than likely blaming himself and thinking of all the worse case scenarios of what if's…he just hoped that this wasn't the start of a war of depression out of fear of what could have happened to Carly._

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" _Sonny snaps out when Jason doesn't answer him quick enough_

"Okay!" _Jason snaps back as he holds up a hand and then proceeds to tell him _"When I came back here earlier getting off the elevator I saw Rick and Marco trying to get Carly to calm down and go back inside the penthouse. She was frantic about something. I asked what was going on and that's when Carly told me that she had a bad feeling something was wrong with you. She said she was on the phone with you and then the line went dead. Carly then told me about Sorel trying to grab her in the park; she said she got a feeling someone was watching her and she went to go look around."

"Where were Rick and Marco while Caroline was doing their job?"

"Marco went to go get the car that mysteriously wouldn't start and Rick was left with Carly. Anyway Carly said Sorel approached her and tried to grab her; she took off running but wound up running straight into Rick. He probably would have taken her right then and there to Sorel but Luke Spencer showed up."

"Luke?"

"Yeah and it's a good thing he did otherwise…"

"I don't want to think about otherwise!" _Sonny snaps out and then asks _"What else?!"

_Exhaling another breath, Jason says _"I asked Rick how Sorel was able to get close enough to approach Carly and he spun me some lie about getting the same feeling Carly had that someone was watching and that he went to check it out. That's when I started to suspect that he could be a traitor and working with Sorel and Carlos but of course I couldn't prove it. It was just a hunch. But by that time Carly was even more frantic and demanding to go to the warehouse to check on you so we went and that's when we saw the warehouse on fire. Rick must have slipped away in all the commotion with the police and firemen around. Carly tried to go in the warehouse after you but I wouldn't let her and told her I'd go in and find you and bring you out."

"Of course Rick waited until you were distracted by Caroline and the fire so that he could get the hell out of there without being noticed!" _Sonny snaps back and then balls up one fist and hits it in his other hand _"DAMN IT!" _he starts to pace back and forth and then stops to look over to Jason as he says _"I had that betraying rat bastard guarding Caroline…I trusted him to keep her safe! And all along she was in more danger than I could have imagined."

"Sonny you didn't know how could you have known! You can't blame yourself for not figuring out Rick was working with Sorel and Carlos! Nobody could have known that!" _Jason asks knowing that Sonny's fears were starting to get the better of him…since he still blames himself for how Lily and their unborn baby died this was just another way for him to put blame on himself if something would have happened to Carly._

"Where are they at?!" _Sonny asks ignoring Jason's comment about not blaming himself _"You take me to them right now because we're ending this shit tonight!"

_Sonny snatches the door open and storms out towards the elevator; Jason quickly follows behind and closes the door. Sorel, Carlos and Rick were in for a rude awakening because Sonny was on the warpath and out for their blood._

**Back In Penthouse 4**

_Carly comes walking down the stairs tying the sash on her black silk robe and then heads into the kitchen to see if she could possibly find something to snack on. She was getting hungry and since she and Sonny never got a chance to go to the No Name this evening like he planned she was even more hungry. _

_The last thing she ate today was toast this morning since she didn't touch the omelet Sonny made for her because the smell made her nauseous. Of course there wasn't a trace of any kind of junk food in the refrigerator or freezer but Carly did manage to stash some BBQ chips on the very top shelf of one of the cabinets. _

_Getting her chips, Carly smiles down at the bag with excitement in her eyes _"Come to momma…" _she opens up the bag as she leaves out the kitchen and immediately began to snack. With the first bite she moans in pleasure _"Mmmm soooooo good…"

_Walking over to the mini bar Carly picks up a bottled water and then takes it and her bag of chips over to the couch where she plops down and proceeded to eat the whole bag while washing it down with the bottled water. She told herself that since she drank water with the chips that it was in fact a healthy snack because water was healthy._

_As she finished off the chips, Carly turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels. Channel surfing for a few minutes she stops when she sees a I love Lucy episode on…it was the one where Lucy found out she was pregnant. As she sat watching the episode she began to think back to when she was in the park with Luke…_

**FLASHBACK**

"Darlin I know I'm irresistible to women but I don't think Sonny will take kindly to his woman coming on to me."

_Getting a smell of his aftershave, Carly began to get nauseous again as she puts a hand over her mouth stepping away from him _"Don't flatter yourself old man…"

"Hey who you calling old?" _Luke says with a frown and then looks at her noticing she looked like she was about to throw up any second _"Uh Caroline you're looking kind of green around the gills…if you're gonna hurl make sure you don't get it on me."

_At that moment, Marco comes driving up with the car then gets out and walks over to them _

"What in the world kind of after shave are you wearing...it stinks" _Carly asks_

_A thought comes to him_ "You know when Laura was pregnant with Lucky and Lulu she couldn't stand the smell of my aftershave either…" _Luke says with a grin _

**END FLASHBACK**

_Now with the thought stuck in her head, Carly began to realize that she hadn't gotten her monthly visitor yet…it should have came three days ago._

"Oh my God…" _Carly says getting a revelation and then looks down to her flat stomach _"No…I can't be pregnant. I took a freakin pregnancy test and the results were negative so I'm not pregnant there is no way I'm pregnant…right?" _she looks back up at the television and sees that a commercial was on and that it just so happened to be a early pregnancy test commercial. _"What the hell is going on? Is someone trying to tell me something here" _she asks herself…_

_First the I Love Lucy episode with Lucy finding out she was pregnant was on and now this commercial. It was then that she remembered about the extra test that was in the early pregnancy test box. Should she go upstairs and take the test again?_

_Shaking her head of those thoughts, Carly says to herself _"Just because I got nauseous from Luke's stinky aftershave doesn't mean that I'm pregnant and hey my period is only three days late that's not a lot…right?" _she then began to remember again getting nauseous from the smell of the omelet Sonny made her this morning. _"What if the first test I took was wrong…what if I am pregnant?"

_Exhaling a breath, Carly turns off the TV when the episode of I Love Lucy comes back on from commercial. Standing up from the couch Carly picks up her bag of chips and bottle water; she tries to brush off the thoughts that she could be pregnant again as she goes back into the kitchen to throw away the now empty bag of chips and the bottle water. _

_Leaving out of the kitchen and now back in the living room, Carly stops when she looks over to the turned off TV and remembers what she was watching._

"I have to know…" _Carly says aloud to herself _"I have to find out for sure…" _she says and then heads for the stairs to go up to the bathroom to take the extra pregnancy test she'd put away._

**4****th**** and Courtland Street – Carlos and Sorel's Hideout**

_Jason, Sonny, Max and Johnny enter the building _"We'll take the stairs…" _Sonny tells them in a low tone not wanting to be loud_

_Nodding in agreement, Jason replies _"They're on the top floor…" _Jason says keeping his voice down…the building had ten floors so that meant they had to stay completely quiet while quickly walking up the stairs. _

_With their guns drawn, Max, Johnny and Jason quietly walk up the stairs with Sonny following behind them. Reaching the top floor they make sure to stay completely quiet as to not make any noises that would tip Sorel, Carlos and Rick off they were in the building. Sonny silently gestures for them to go down the hall to the room that his three enemies were inside. It was like something out of a movie the way they snuck up on the door with their guns drawn and ready. _

_Sonny stands back staring at the door for a moment_ "Break it down…" _he gives the order_

_Not a second later did Jason kick the door open as he, Max and Johnny burst through the door…_

"NOBODY MOVES!" _Jason yells as he points his gun on Rick while Max and Johnny cover Sorel and Carlos_

_Sorel, Carlos and Rick stand stiff as boards with a look that was a mixture of shock and fear as Sonny comes walking inside the room with a deadly serious look in his eyes. _

"Johnny get their guns…" _Jason tells him as he and Max continue to keep their guns drawn and pointed at them_

_As Johnny lowers his gun and then goes over to pat them down and take any guns they have on them, Sonny walks further in the room to stand next to Jason as he stares straight into the eyes of Sorel…then Carlos and finally Rick_

"Tell me Jason what do you see…" _Sonny asks but Jason doesn't reply since he knows the question was rhetorical _"You wanna know what I see?" _Jason stays quiet still pointing his gun as Sonny look at him then back to Sorel, Carlos and Rick _"I'll tell you what I see…" _he walks so that he is standing between Jason and Max and directly in front of the three men_ "I see three dead men going straight to hell…"

**End of Chapter 11**

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


End file.
